Camp Romances
by Clover715
Summary: Hinata,Sakura,Ino,andTenten are all going to an all girl camp. Just across the woods tho is Naruto,Saskue,Shikamaru,and Neji all attending a boy camp.The girls meet these HOT guys but are confused as to how Hinata already knows them.SUMMER ROMANCE?YOU BET
1. Chapter 1

Camp Romances

It was a bright and shiny morning, the kind that hits the blinds just right enough so that it gets you in the eyes. The birds were yelling at the top of their lungs for God knows what reason, and that damn paperboy just threw the newspaper smack at your window just to piss. you. off. So it was a normal morning, if your name was Hinata Hyuuga. As fast as she could she ran to her window and threw it opened. She stuck half of her body out of it to catch a glimpse of that damned paperboy who _always _threw the paper dead center at her window.

"You son of a bitch! If I ever find you….I'll KILL YOU!"

"Not if I kill you first!" yelled Hanabi, Hinata's little sister, who was also half way out of her window. Apparently the paperboy throws the paper _so_ hard at Hinata's window that the loud smack of it wakes Hanabi up. Did I forget to mention that the paper gets delivered at 6:00 AM!

"HAHAHAHAHAAHHA!" laughed the paperboy who was out of sight already! "Good luck with that you HAGS!" he laughed some more but then soon it died out.

Hinata looked over at her sister who was red as hell. She could see her fingers twitching as if she were counting, and her eyes looking around sharply. Hinata knew that that was her calculating face. She was, _finally_, thinking of a plan to get rid of the paperboy ONCE and FOR ALL!

"You know," Hinata started to say as she yawned "You should see your face. You make a cherry look pale." Hanabi stopped twitching and ignored that comment feeling that if she answered she would just be brought down to Hinata' level of immaturity, and she was way better than that.

"Goodnight Hinata." She said as she pulled her body back into her own room.

"Don't you mean good morning?" she laughed. Of course she didn't get a reply; she didn't expect one from Hanabi. Hinata looked across the yard to the road where the paperboy rode his bike. _"That's such a far distance! He must be really strong to always throw the paper so far, and up so high. My bedroom _is_ on the third floor after all." _

Hinata's family was really rich! She was the heiress to the Hyuuga Fortune, and that practically made her princess of Konoha. Oh screw that. She WAS the princess of Konoha; let's face it no other clan came close to hers. The Uchiha clan was defiantly in second place, and was almost just as rich as they were, but the Uchihas' were a dieing clan. Most of the family was plagued with _girls. _So the name barely made it down, but thankfully one of the heirs had TWO sons, which was a blessing. The oldest was Itachi, and nobody really knew much about him except he liked to travel the world. So seeing him was really rare. The second son was Sasuke, and he and Hinata were old friends when they were little. The two clans knew it would be good if they kept good terms with each other so they always set up play dates with their two kids. Sasuke and Hinata were the best of friends; they adored each other and went to the same Preschool for the "Over Privileged Children." Only the richest could afford that kind of school, unless your child was a prodigy, then they would give them scholarships. (AN: Okay you really cant get a scholarship to a preschool, but just make-believe you can.:-) That's how Sasuke met Shikamaru Nara, his and Hinata's only friend at the preschool.

_FLASHBACK_

_Parents were bringing their children to the school. All of them were wearing top duds, and their children matched their parents by wearing their clan symbol on their clothes. As the parents were telling their children goodbye they noticed the Nara symbol on one the children's clothes and knew that they were not from a wealthy family. The parents told their children to __**NOT**__ play or talk with that boy because he wasn't rich, and that they should try to play with the Hyuuga children or the Uchiha._

_At free time Sasuke and Hinata were sitting outside on the swings talking. Hinata looked over towards a big tree and noticed how shady it was. _

"_Sasuke…..umm….is it okay if we sit under…um that….uhhh tree?"_

"_Yeah! IT'S HOT OUT HERE!" he exclaimed. "I bet it's nice under there."_

_They both got up off of the swings and went over to the tree. As they got closer they noticed a boy already lying under it just looking at the clouds._

"_Oh! S..someone already has it. We….we should..go somewhere else." Hinata suggested._

"_Hinata, we need to make some friends. Don't be so shy." Sasuke said_

"_But……" Hinata started to hide under her jacket. She was extremely shy and was scared to meet new people, but since she was a Hyuuga everyone wanted to be her friend. She hated that everyone would come near her, it would make her hide under her shell of a jacket._

_Sasuke smiled at her._ _"Its okay!" he reassured her "I'll be with you, and he looks like he needs a friend."_

_Hinata quickly peeked up at the boy again. He looked bored or sad, she couldn't tell from very far away. She wanted to walk away but at the same time she wanted to go say hi to the boy. PLUS Sasuke was there to back her up so she wasn't alone._

"_Yeah! Okay let's go be his friend." They walked over to the boy who was still watching the clouds go by. He then noticed that two figures were standing next to him._

'_When are they gonna leave me alone?' he thought as he looked up to expect the mean kids who kept calling him 'poor boy'. To his near delight he saw two friendly faces._

"_HI!" said the boy "My name is Sasuke, and this is my friend Hinata." He said as he gestured to his shy companion. Shikamaru gave her a weird look and Sasuke knew why. He bent down and whispered something to Shikamaru._

"_She doesn't have cooties, because I gave her shots." Sasuke said. Shikamaru let out a long sigh. He scooted over so the two kids could sit down with him. _

"_OH! Wait Hinata!" yelled Shikamaru before she could sit down against the tree. He pulled off his jacket and laid it down on the ground for her._

"_Your clothes are really nice and clean, it would stink if you got them dirty and your mommy had to wash them."_

"_Th….Thank you, Shikamaru!" she smiled and took her seat. Sasuke looked confused._

"_Why'd you do that for her and not me?" asked a very befuddled Sasuke._

"_Its called chivalry and my annoying mom says a girl should never get her clothes dirty so a gentleman should offer her his coat er whatever he has."_

"_Woe!" was all Sasuke could say. He stood up and took off his jacket and offered Hinata to sit on it too. She took it gracefully and put it with Shikamaru's. They all began to look up at the sky to watch the puffy clouds form into pictures of animals or flowers. It was very peaceful for a while until three boys came over and blocked their view._

"_HEY!" yelled one of the boys "You guys shouldn't be near that guy because he has no money and raises deer!"_

"_YEAH!" agreed the other boy there "He doesn't even have a jacket on! THAT'S how poor he is!"_

"_My parents says he's a poor loser and we shouldn't hang around him or else he might steal our money!" yelled the third boy. Hinata looked over at Shikamaru and he looked really sad, like he was about to cry. Hinata wanted to cry too, just a tiny bit since her father says Hyuugas aren't aloud to cry! She looked at Shikamaru and saw he was already shedding tears. She wasn't sure if Shikamaru was a Hyuuga or not, fearing that he would get yelled at by her father she stood up and faced the three boys. _

"_HEY!" she yelled as she clenched her fists "He's not wearing his jacket because he gave it to ME! It's called….um sliverme er summtin, but WHATEVER it is you don't have it!" The boys were a little thrown back but they went right back to what they were doing._

"_Well I don't __**want**__ whatever he has!" yelled the first boy "because he's POOR! And DON'T YELL AT ME COOTY HEAD!"_

"_Don't yell at _HER_!" yelled Sasuke " She's my friend, and so is he!" he said as he pointed at Shikamaru who was now standing up with them and no longer crying, but showing signs of anger, or annoyance. "And if you yell at them, THEN YOU'RE GONNA HAFTA GO THREW ME! SASUKE UCHIHA!" _

"_OH NOOOO! I'm SOOOoo scared!" taunted the first boy, but then the third boy started to tug on the first boy's jacket._

"_Wasn't Uchiha supposed to be the strong family daddy was talking about?" he asked_

"_Yeah, why?" then it dawned upon him " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he started to scream, which made the other two boys scream, and then they ran away screaming! Sasuke looked really proud of himself for scaring those boys away._

"_That'll teach them!" he said triumphantly. He looked over a Shikamaru who had his head down. Hinata noticed that too._

"_What's wrong Shikamaru?" she asked as Sasuke stepped over closer to them._

"_Did you say we were friends?" he asked quietly. Sasuke and Hinata both smiled._

"_We are now!" proclaimed Sasuke. Hinata nodded in agreement._

"_But why? I'm poor, didn't you hear them?"_

"_We don't care. I don't even know what poor is!" said Hinata who wasn't so shy anymore._

"_Well that explains why you're talking to me then." Said Shikamaru sadly._

"_No." Hinata said "I think we'd be your friend anyways, because you're really NICE!"_

_Shikamaru looked up at Sasuke who smiled and agreed. He returned the smile to the both of them and sat back down under the tree._

"_So where were we?" he asked as Sasuke and Hinata took their seats again. _

_END FLASHBACK_

Hinata still stared out at the road thinking about how strong the paperboy was. _"I bet he plays baseball."_ She thought. She realized that she had just spent the last ten minutes leaning outside her window thinking about the paperboy. _"GREEEAAAT! I probably caught a cold. Stupid paperboy. Now I'm gonna be sick at camp." _She pulled herself back into her room and stared at her clock. _"Only five more hours before I have to meet Ino and Sakura. This is going to be SO MUCH FUN! They're FINALLY aloud to come over and see my house!" _Hinata began to jump up and down with excitement. Her father never liked having people over their house so Hinata never had anyone over, EVER! She and her friends would either hang out at the mall or at one of their houses. Today, however, was the day Hinata and her friends were going to go shop for new clothes for camp. Hinata had explained to her father how important it was that her friends FINALLY come over to see where she lived and to help her pack and so they could just hang. Her father had loosened up over the years and did finally feel that Hinata was old enough to have friends over, she _was_ sixteen after all. Hinata knew that it was going to be a great summer. Her friends were going to come over and finally see her house, they were all going shopping at the mall to get clothes for camp, AND they were all going to the same camp this year! It was called "Camp Kunoichi" and it was a "GIRLS ONLY CAMP". Yes that was a real bummer, and Hinata didn't really care since she was a tad nervous near guys, but just across the forest was "Camp Shinobi", a "BOYS ONLY CAMP". That camp was for people who could afford it, and it was _also_ there to straighten out the trouble makers. The two camps would always have a dance in the beginning of the summer at the girl's camp and one at the end of the summer at the boy's camp. Ino had heard about the camp from a friend and she heard how much fun it was. So, naturally, she wanted to be there. She convinced Hinata and Sakura to go too, but it was hard for Hinata to get her dad to let her go since every summer she went to "Camp Jutsu". It was a camp where they trained you to become stronger, and taught you martial arts. Hinata was very good at fighting, and definitely one of the best students there. The camp was split down the middle, boys on one side girls on the other. Hinata's cousin Neji always went to that camp but was getting bored with it since he was always the best. Neji and Hinata weren't good friends; in fact Neji despised her so much. He was a Hyuuga but was a part of the branch house dedicated to protecting the main house which is where Hinata was from. Neji had a very troubled past. His father Hizashi, who was Hinata's father Hiashi's twin brother, died to protect Hiashi at an argument that went out of control and ended in a shooting. Neji blames all of his sadness on the main house, and so he loathes Hinata.

Hinata didn't want to be on bad terms with her cousin any more so she secretly challenged him to a fighting match, one that would take place at dawn. EVERYONE in the camp heard about it and wanted to watch but they decided on a secret location that no one knew of. They went off of the camp grounds into a clearing, but they weren't alone. Tenten, one of Hinata's friends at the camp, came with them so she could witness the fight and be the referee. The fight started off fairly well with a few good punches to the face and a nice round house kick in the back. He quickly turned around and blocked a kick heading for his rib cage. He grabbed her foot and twisted it. Hinata gave a small yelp pain. She lifted her other leg up and kicked him in his chin. Neji let go and Hinata landed from the flip she had just pulled. As Neji rubbed his jaw Hinata rushed over to finish him off. She threw her right arm at him. Neji ducked and reached in his pocket. Hinata saw this and then kicked him in the stomach. Neji fell on his side and tried to crawl away for a moment. He finally got back up and barely dodged an uppercut from Hinata. She threw about seven punches at him, which he either dodged or blocked. Just as he dodged the last one he grabbed her shoulders and rammed his head into hers. Hinata stumbled backwards with one hand forward and one covering her face. Neji took advantage of this and pulled out a pocket knife from his sweatshirt pocket. Hinata ran towards him, drop kicked him, grabbed the knife and stabbed him with it. Tenten, gasped. Neji looked at his sleeve without his arm in it. In a moment his arm popped back out of the sleeve with another pocket knife. Hinata quickly grabbed it and threw it out in the distance. Not so much to her or Tenten's surprise Neji pulled out another pocket knife from his other pocket but this time, however, it was larger than the last one. He charged at her with his knife pointing it directly at her stomach, but before he could even get it to touch her she grabbed his wrist and flipped him over. He landed flat on his face and she twisted his arm behind his back. He figured he could easily throw her off of him since he was stronger than her, but to his surprise he felt her pressing a metal knife under his neck.

_Flashback(during the fight)_

'_SHIT!' he thought_

"_Hinata wins!" yelled Tenten as she ran over to her friend._

"_Well what are you waiting for?" asked Neji "Aren't you going to cut me or leave a mark on me. I wouldn't have held back on you!"_

"_Neji," she began still holding him down. "I don't want you to hate me anymore. I respect you Neji, and….and all I want is for you to acknowledge me too. I just want you to see us as equals, because that's what we _are_ is equals."_

"_Hinata, we are different. Differences are born expressions like elite and losers are created. Looks (cough) brains, size, personality. All people judge and are judged in these values. Based on these unchangeable factors, people discriminate and are discriminated against. And they suffer within their own means. Just like the fact that….. I am from the branch house and you are from main house cannot be changed. We were born to not be equals and it will always be this way because it is our fate." Hinata slowly let go of Neji and took a few steps back so he could get up as well._

"_Neji. I'm sorry." Hinata had a few tears in her eyes but wiped them off quickly. "I didn't know you thought like that, and……your right." Neji looked over at her startled_

'_She thinks I'm right!? About what?" Hinata could see his confused expression._

"_It isn't fair for the branch house to dedicate themselves to the main, and that they always must be attentive to them, _**us**_" she quickly corrected. "Neji," she began quietly but then looked him straight in the eye. "I promise that when I become the clan's leader I will change the branch and main rule. I'll make things better, for ALL of us."_

_He could tell she was telling the truth, and he had never felt happier in his entire life. He then bowed low which took her back a little. Tenten too!_

"_Hinata, I believe you. _Thank_ you." He looked up at her and noticed she was crying. With some strange emotion he had not felt since his father was alive, he smiled at her. He walked over to her and wiped the tears off her face. "Hyuugas aren't aloud to cry." He whispered to her as he let out a small chuckle._

"_WELL I'M CHANGING THAT RULE TOO!" she yelled as she punched the air. Tenten began to laugh at her friend's antic. _

"_You guys ready to go back yet? It's kind of cold out and I forgot my jacket." After hearing this Neji took off his sweatshirt and handed it to her._

"_OH!" Tenten said as she blushed "Thank you Neji!" It was a dark gray sweatshirt that had his school's name and basketball number on the front._

"_Just remember to give it back to me when you're done with it" he said as he showed a light pink blush. (AN: VERY tiny blush, like you can't even see it!)_

_They all walked back to the camp before any of the camp's staff found them missing. Neji never got his sweatshirt back._

_End Flashback_

Hinata knew that it would be impossible for her to fall asleep now since she was too excited about seeing her friends. She began to do her morning rituals which were as follows. Push ups and sit ups, shower, brush teeth, style hair, turn on laptop and put away message up on aim, find clothes to wear for the day, and go down stairs for breakfast.

She went down into the dining room to find her sister Hanabi already there eating the rest of her eggs and making a plan to get rid of the paperboy. Hinata grabbed some pancakes, orange juice, eggs, and some sausage. Hinata always ate a lot but she always maintained her petite figure. She sat down across from Hanabi and tried to lean across the table to see what she was concocting.

Without looking up she said, "It's not done yet." as she pulled her plans away from her sister.

"Sorry, but how is it coming along?" Hinata asked as mature as she could.

"Well the idea is good, and I can get all of the materials needed, but I'm trying to figure the mathematical part of it all." She said as she erased a few things.

"Well I'm really good a math, so why don't I help you with that before I go to the mall today with my friends." Hinata offered. Hanabi smiled but kept her eyes focused on the plan.

"Thanks, but I'm going to call my friends. They pull pranks all the time, so this one shouldn't be any different for them."

"Which friends are they?" Hinata asked as she began to smile evilly. Hanabi knew her sister couldn't maintain her maturity for so long.

"Moegi, Udon, and K..Konohamaru." she stated.

"Konohamaru eh? Isn't he leaving for the summer?" Hinata slyly asked.

"Yes. He lives on the other side of Konoha, but attends my school since his grandfather is the Hokage, and he can live with him here." (AN: So there won't be ninjas and stuff of that nature in this story but they still call the leader of their "town" Hokage)

"You should set up a going away party for him, you know like 'we'll miss you Konohamaru see you at summer's end' sorta thing."

"I'll see him anyways at school next year, it's not like he's never coming back. Well that's what he said." She said mumbling the last part. Hinata started to smile with glee.

"I knew you liked him!" she teased

"Shut up! I do not!" she protested.

"Puh-Lease! It's written all over your face." She declared as she pointed at Hanabi's growing red face.

"I'm sorry Hinata but who do YOU like? HUH? NO ONE! So then SHUT UP!"

"Calm down Hana, it's only 8:00 and you haven't even taken your meds yet."

"I DON'T TAKE MEDS!"

"See now Hana you really should start."

"STOP CALLING ME HANA!"

"Okay!" Hinata giggled "Then I'll just call you Bi. OOOH. I actually like that one."

"Well what if I started to call YOU ATA, HUH?" retorted Hanabi

"That's okay I guess but it would have to be like Ata. You know like 'we're at a show.'"

Hanabi just stared at her sister and then went right back at her plan.

"You know I really loath you right now." She said monotone

"Love you too sweetie!" Hinata said as cutely as she could.

At the end of breakfast Hinata went back upstairs to her room to check on her laptop and see if she got any messages. On the screen she noticed someone sent her a conversation.

Hinata clicked on it and saw it was from Sakura. She turned off her away message and joined the conversation she and Ino were having.

Aim Conversation 

Hinata hime: has just signed on

Cute n pink: Heeeeeey! It's about time you came on!

Sexiiblonde: OMGSH! WE'RE COMING OVER TODAY!

Hinata hime: I know I cant wait!

Cute n pink: so whats the game plan for the day, sry I keep forgetting!

Sexiiblonde: omg sakura we went over this like several times already

Cute n pink: shutup inopig!

Sexiiblonde: make me forhead girl!

Hinata hime: you guys can I get a word in now so you know what we're doing?

Cute n pink: your asking for it inohog!

Sexiiblonde: sry Hinata! Go ahead since someone is too stupid to understand what were doing today!

Cute n pink: sry Hinata!

Cut n pink: SHUTUP INO!

Hinata hime: okay! We're meeting at the mall to buy anything YOU WANT courtesy of my father! It's all gratis. Then we're coming back to my house so we can go over what we're gonna wear and stuff. And I have to tell you guys the greatest of news when you get here!

Sexiiblonde: wait until I get my hands on you sakura!

Cut n pink: A SURPRISE!

Sexiiblonde: A SURPRISE!

Hinata hime: lol

Sexiiblonde: what IS it!

Cute n pink: I'm so excited! TELL TELL!

Hinata hime: NOWAY! I cant wait to see your faces when I tell you! its going to be GREAT! ULL LOVE IT I SWEAR!

Sexiiblonde: well what does it involve?

Hinata hime: hmmmm should I tell you?

Cute n pink: HELL YEAH!

Sexiiblonde: HELL YEAH!

Hinata hime: okay okay Ill be a nicey and tell ya

Cute n pink: yay!

Hinata hime: OMGSH! I FORGOT TO TELL YOU GUYS!

Sexiiblonde: what!

Cute n pink: what?

Hinata hime: my friend Tenten just signed on which reminds me that shes going to be going to our camp too!

Cute n pink: o is she nice?

Sexiiblonde: what is she like?

Hinata hime: omgsh shes really nice but shes tough too. Shes the one who helped me with my shyness and stuttering, remember?

Cut n pink: YEAH! U told us bout her.

Sexiiblonde: I remember u came back and u were totally different! That was a few years ago right? What camp did u guys go to?

Hinata hime: it was called camp Jutsu. It was a martial arts camp.

Cute n pink: so she can kick butt too?

Hinata hime: yeah shes great! Do u guys mind if I invite her into our convo since were all gonna see each other anyways at camp?

Cute n pink: yeah sure okay!

Sexiiblonde: no that's fine

Hinata hime: ok thnx!

Kickboxenqueen: has just signed on

Hinata hime: this is Tenten!

Kickboxenqueen: HI I'm Tenten

Cute n pink: I'm sakura

Sexiiblonde: im INO

Cute n pink: What school do you go to, like where do u live?

Sexiiblonde: have u ever gone to this camp before?

Kickboxenqueen: I live at the far end of Konoha, that's a 2 1/2 hour drive from where Hinata lives. Ive never gone to this camp before but it sounds REALLY GREAT! Except for the no boys aloud.

Cute n pink: I KNOW!

Sexiiblonde: YEAH I KNOW!

Kickboxenqueen: but there is a dance, which would be okay if I actually owned dresses.

Cute n pink: WHAT!

Sexiiblonde: ARE YOU SERIOUS!

Hinata hime: Tenten ur such a liar!

Kickboxenqueen: I'm not lieing! I had a dress…….once!

Sexiiblonde: whered it go?

Kickboxenqueen: I burned it in the fireplace! It was pink with frillies on it! YUCKY GROSS GROSS! I was also ten.

Cute n pink: Tenten u were ten when u burned

Sexiiblonde: ha ha(sarcasim)

Cute n pink: DIE PIG!

Sexiiblonde: shutup forhead!

Hinata hime: hey guys save it for the bus ride there okay?

Cute n pink: there will be sooo much blood shed!

Sexiiblonde: Tenten will u be going on our bus?

Kickboxenqueen: uhh NOO cause im 2 1/2 HOURS AWAY!

Sexiiblonde: hehehe sry I had a moment

Hinata hime: A BLONDE MOMENT

Cute n pink: A BLONDE MOMENT

Sexiiblonde: SHUTUP!

Kickboxenqueen: you guys always like this?

Cute n pink: YES!

Sexiiblonde: YES!

Hinata hime: YES!

Kickboxenqueen: lmao!

Hinata hime: okay guys I'm putting my away message up! I want to make sure my room is perfect when u guys come over!

Sexiiblonde: I'm SOO EXCITED!

Cute n pink: WOOOOHOOOO!

Kickboxenqueen: see you Hinata! CANT WAIT TO SEE YOU!

Hinata hime: LOVE YOU ALL!

Hinata hime: has signed off

Cute n pink: so tenten

Kickboxenqueen: yeah?

Cute n pink: tell us what size you are

Kickboxenqueen: I think I'm like a four, but my boobs are sry but BIG

Sexiiblonde: me too! Well ok their not that big, well HUGE! Cause they r big

Cute n pink: shut up ino, ur like a b2c

Sexiiblonde: ignoring u! tenten we sound like the same size. What colors do u like to wear?

Kickboxenqueen: well pink looks nice on me. LIGHT PINK! But I wear greens, earthy colors u know. I have brown hair and eyes so can u work with that?

Cute n pink: YES! We're going to the mall today and the Hyuugas are treating it! We'll buy u some clothes, especially for the dance!

Kickboxenqueen: O NO! really you don't have to!

Sexiiblonde: no worries since Hinata's family is buying

Kickboxenqueen: well if u say so

Sexiiblonde: OMG I just realized!

Cute n pink: what?

Kickboxenqueen: what?

Sexiiblonde: Hinata said she would tell us something like a SURPRISE!

Cute n pink: OMG I FORGOT!

Kickboxenqueen: I'm confused

Cute n pink: long story will tell u at camp

Sexiiblonde: omg what am I going to where to the mall?

Cute n pink: ME TOO!

Sexiiblonde: well g2g see u at camp tenten!

Cute n pink: g2g tenten cant wait to meet u at camp! Well bring u clothes!

Kickboxenqueen: okay? SEE U GUYS!

Sexiiblonde: has signed off

Cute n pink: has signed off

Kickboxenqueen has signed off

* * *

Hinata had met her friends at the food court just around noon. They went to all of the expensive stores in the mall and had almost forgotten to check out the camping store. They remembered to buy dresses for the two dances, and they also bought Tenten some things too.

"No girl should ever go her whole life without owning a decent dress" stated Sakura.

"Since we now own like half of all the best stores we should probably leave right?" Ino questioned.

"And thank GOD that Hinata's father sent a butler to help carry our bags." Sakura interjected.

"Well he knew we would be buying a lot!" they all walked out to wait for Hinata's ride. Of course a stretch limo pulled up in front of them. After boarding in Ino and Sakura stuck their heads out of the top of the limo. The entire ride home they were yelling at people, until Ino got a bug caught in her throat. They pulled up in front of a palace but it was actually the Hyuuga Manor. Ino and Sakura had their jaws dropped down to the floor.

"You, like…..WOE!" cried Ino

"It's like HUGE!" Sakura said as she fell to her knees

"Well, we can sit out here and stare at it if you want, or, we could go INSIDE!" Ino and Sakura stared at Hinata with Hearts in their eyes.

"Hurry! LETS GO!" they both yelled.

They went inside and as soon as they did Ino and Sakura ran around the entire house, "MANSION"

"HEY GUYS! LETS JUST HEAD TO MY ROOM!" yelled Hinata

"YEAH!" they both yelled. They began to walk up the stairs when Hinata suggested the elevator "ELEVATOR!" THEY YELLED!

They got to the third floor which had a killer view, and walked over to a double door. Hinata opened them up and inside was the room that every teenage girl would envy.

Her bed was king sized and it had a canopy, she had a large plasma TV that would come out of the wall, surround sound speakers, double doors to her terrace, a big desk that had her large apple desk computer with matching white keyboard and mouse, a wall dedicated to pictures of her and her friends, and a door that didn't have a handle on it?

"Hinata, why doesn't that door have a door knob?" asked Ino. Hinata skipped over to her desk and picked up a remote control.

"You guys ready to see this?" she asked. They both nodded slowly wondering what on earth could be back there. Hinata jumped in front of them and pressed the combination '67'. Then after hitting the pound button the door slid over to the right and the room behind the door lit up. Sakura and Ino couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Is this….your.." Ino began

"Yes." Hinata simply replied

"You mean. All…of that..." started Sakura

"Yes." She said again

"Can we…" Ino asked as she looked towards Hinata

"Of course… GO CRAZY!" she yelled, and no sooner did she say that did the two girls run into Hinata's walk in closet. It wasn't even a closet; it was more like a tiny New York boutique. There were clothes hanging all across the walls, and everything was on a hanger and NEVER folded up. Hinata took a seat on her round couch that was center of the entire closet. She watched in amusement as her two friends went through all of her clothes and dresses. Ino finally discovered another set of doors with no handles on them.

"Hinata! What's behind door number two?"

"Well what do you think? It's a closet so what else is in a closet?" Sakura and Ino both looked at each other and began to think. Finally, LIGHTBULB!

"SHOES!" they both yelled

"YUP!" Hinata yelled as she pressed the combination '68' then pound. The doors opened up to another room FULL TO THE TOP of different types of shoes! Ino went a little wobbly but Sakura ran right in trying on different sizes since she and Hinata wore the same size shoe.

"OH MAN!" cried Ino "I'm a size eight! I CANT SHARE WITH YOU!"

"Oh no don't worry." Hinata said waving her hand. "That end of the closet has size eight since my father figured my feet would still grow and I would already have the shoes I needed."

"SMART MAN!" she yelled as she went to put the shoes on.

"Hey can I borrow these boots for camp?" asked Sakura

"mhmm, I have doubles of every shoe. It was my father's idea so just incase something happened to a pair I would always have another one. Even my custom made shoes have doubles"

"WOW!" the two girls yelled as they walked over to Hinata with shoes in their arms.

"So was this the surprise you wanted to tell us about?" asked Ino

"OH YEAH! I FORGOT!" yelled Hinata. "Grab your shoes and come back to my room!" They never even put the shoes down, so they just ran out of the closet after Hinata. They saw Hinata in her room already skipping around with excitement.

"OKAY! TELL US!" they both yelled as they dropped their shoes on the floor.

"OKAY, okay." Hinata started to calm down. She told them to sit down so they just sat straight down on the floor. "Well you already know that my father only wants the best for me, right?"

"DUH!" yelled Ino

"So being my first time at this camp my father wanted to make sure that I only got the most excellent treatment there, a little embarrassing and spoiling if you ask me." Hinata admitted almost ashamed. "Which is why…..the best cabin with the best furniture and best view and the best TV, is all mine!"

"YOU MEAN THE CAMP HAS TV?" they both yelled.

'_Since when do camps do that?' _wondered Sakura.

"No they don't." she said flatly. Ino and Sakura were really confused at this point.

"But my father made sure that _my_ cabin DID! He called the camp and paid them so the cabin I had has really good stuff! He got me a cabin at "The Hills" which is only for the campers who are like eighteen & nineteen! The cabin is already big but now it's FILLED with amazing stuff, and it has A SHOWER AND BATH!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" yelled Ino

"Your dad is so COOOOL!" yelled Sakura

"OH, but there's more. The cabin has four separate bedrooms, an upstairs and down stairs, surround sound speakers, and I was looking at the map and it says if you go behind our cabin down the hill and through the woods for a while the BOY"S camp is right THERE!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" they all yelled together.

"And now for the best part!" Hinata cleared her throat. "Since I'm having ONLY the _best_ in my cabin, my father made **sure** that they would put you two and Tenten in it _WITH_ ME!" Hinata jumped up and down expecting her friends to do the same, but they just sat where they were. "HEY! I just gave you great news, aren't you happy?" Ino and Sakura looked up at her. They had tears rolling down their eyes.

"Hinata, your father is the greatest man on earth." Cried Ino

"I can't believe he went to such lengths to do this for us." Said a sad Sakura

"This is going to be the GREATEST SUMMER EVER!" they both yelled as they jumped around Hinata. They all jumped together around the room when Hinata suggested they do something.

"Do you guys want to play basketball? We have an indoor court." They didn't even respond, they grabbed her and dragged her to the elevator.

* * *

Two and a half hours away from where the girls were, three guys were playing indoor basketball inside of the Uchiha mansion. They were Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji.

"When is Naruto going to be here?" asked Shikamaru "Isn't he normally back by now, it's just about 2:00."

"Well normally he gets back home around 1:00, so maybe he fell asleep on his coach." Said Neji

"That sounds like the dobe." laughed Sasuke. "Should we check online and see if he's on?"

"He's always online. I don't think he ever signs off, but if he is at home and sleeping on his coach he'll here us send him a message since his computer is right next to it." Said Shikamaru.

"How about the person who makes the next five shots gets to do it?" asked Sasuke

"Fine." They both agreed

Neji won and went inside to Sasuke's computer which was in his room. Neji hadn't been online since the beginning of the school year. He spends all his free time hanging with his friends or working out. He was strong but Naruto was the strongest out of all of them since his job involved a lot of bike pedaling.

Online conversation 

Basketballchamp65 has signed on

Ramenlvr9 is away

Basketballchamp65: NARUTO U THERE?

Basketballchamp65: HEEELLLLOOOO!

Basketballchamp65: you asleep?

Ramerlvr9 has returned from away

Ramenlvr9: hey is this Neji? u hvnt been on in a while

Basketballchamp65: this is neji we're all waiting for u at sasukes

Ramenlvr9: HEYCHILL I WAS TIRED SO I WENT TO SLEEP!

Basketballchamp65: we kno u give us the same excuse everytime we see u

Basketballchamp65: just get down here already

Ramenlvr9: I'll be there in ten minutes

Ramenlvr9 is away

End of a very short conversation

Ten minutes later Naruto had arrived at Sasuke's and they were all hanging out in his living room talking about camp.

"So, do you think we'll get to be in the same cabin?" asked Shikamaru

"My family called the camp and paid them so we could all be in the same cabin. It's also well furnished."

"Sasuketeme YOUR FAMILY ROCKS!" yelled Naruto

"It's nothing." He said nonchalantly. "So tomorrow you guys can just come here at ten so my driver can bring us all to camp."

"We're not taking a bus?" asked Naruto

"No dobe, we'll be taking the limo."

"Good, taking the bus is too troublesome. Being rich must be great." Said Shikamaru

"Who cares about being rich when your best friend is." Laughed Naruto as he stretched on the couch. Neji, who was sitting to his right, cringed away from Naruto's stretched out arms.

"Whatever just remember to be at my house on _time,_ okay DOBE?"

Naruto's face looked a little in pain "Well that might be a problem….but I'll try."

"Cant you have someone fill in for you?" asked Neji

"I already have someone who is doing half of my shift but I still need to go the other side of Konoha so I should be back at ten. I'll just go straight to your house."

"Then we can go to your house to get your stuff before we leave to "Camp Shinobi" said Sasuke.

"Sounds like a good plan." Said Shikamaru he leaned back into his chair gaining a lazier posture.

"THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST SUMMER EVER!" yelled Naruto as he jumped on top of the couch excited.

Sasuke smirked evilly. "For us, but no for you. Did you already forget that you're only going to "Camp Shinobi" because the school demanded that you get straightened out before you go back next year?"

"Oh, well…" Naruto began to scratch the back of his head nervously. "Sort of." The three guys fell over anime style.

"I'd like to see them try to straighten you out." laughed Shikamaru as he thought of the challenge.

"Yeah!" Naruto began to laugh "Good luck to them. No one on **EARTH** could make me stop from goofing around and pulling pranks. But I beg them to send their best at me." He said laughing louder. Sasuke began to laugh too.

"I'd shake _that_ brave persons' hand." He told them all as something dawned upon him. "So what pranks are we going to pull during the dance?" asked Sasuke.

"And what sort of things should we bring with us?" asked Neji.

"Well," began Shikamaru "Believe it or not Naruto gave me some good ideas, mostly involving ramen, water balloons, vinegar, melted butter, and feathers. Take out the ramen part," he said as he began to shrug satisfied. "And you _could_ form it into a decent prank."

"YOU TOOK OUT THE RAMEN?" yelled Naruto baffled.

Neji thought about it for a second. "I actually own a _lot_ of vinegar, but don't ask me why." He said shaking his hands fast. "I could probably bring that."

"About how much?" asked Shikamaru as he began to right things down on a piece of paper.

Neji hesitated before answering. "TWO gallons. Like I said, please don't ask."

"I can get a two and a half tub of butter." Offered Sasuke

"YOU TOOK OUT THE RAMEN?" Naruto yelled baffled still.

"Okay but aim for more then that if you can." Said Shikamaru.

"Now what about the feathers?" asked Neji.

"We'll sneak into the girl's art supplies room, and take all they have. We'll have to hit that room before the dance and then we'll have to get into the cafeteria some how." Shikamaru trailed off as he started to think of that part.

"How do we get into there and do what we have to do?" asked Neji "Won't the decorators be in there making the cafeteria look good?"

"YOU TOOK OUT THE RAMEN?"

"_DAMN!_" swore Shikamaru "I didn't even think about that. The decorators are going to be there."

"Well it's a committee right?" asked Sasuke "So what if we offered to help out?"

Shikamaru's eyes lit up. "PERFECT! Problem solved then, except." He looked up at his chums. "Which one of us is going to offer to help out so the rest of us can get in?" They all thought about it for a minute then looked at Naruto. He wasn't even listening to the conversation. He was pulling out his hair in a frustrated state.

"YOU TOOK OUT THE RAMEN?"

"WOULD YOU STOP BITCHING FOR A MINUTE AND LISTEN TO THE PLAN?" yelled Sasuke

"You mean MY brilliant plan that involves _RAMEN_?" Sasuke was about to yell at Naruto when Shikamaru swiftly cut in.

"You're right Naruto." He smirked "This is most of your plan so I guess its only fare that you get to do the hardest part. And if you can't do it I'm sure Sasuke could."

"I can do it, BELIEVE IT!" he yelled as he punched the air. "So……_what,_ am I doing…exactly?" he sweat dropped

Shikamaru was getting annoyed with Naruto and his inability to not pay attention to what was going on with his **own **plan. "You're going to sign up to help with the decorating committee so you can set up the traps." He said with a vein throbbing in his head. "It'll be easy…._for us_." He mumbled.

"What was that last part?" Naruto asked

"It was nothing."

"So does that mean that _you,_ Shikamaru, have the water balloons covered?" asked Sasuke

"My part was the first one I had down. This plan is flawless as long as everyone does their part." They all stared at Naruto thinking he wasn't listening again but he was.

"Hey, it's my plan. OF COURSE I'M NOT GOING TO SCREW IT UP!"

"Regardless, Shikamaru is still going to right up the plan and we're going to go over every little detail on the ride down to camp so NO ONE screws up." Sasuke said directing it at Naruto who hmpd and crossed his arms.

There was no more to say on the subject. It was all finalized. And Shikamaru, with pen in hand and paper on coffee table, began in the corner of the paper and, as he did all his plans, wrote down the names of all of the members involved in the prank.

Shikamaru Nara

Neji Hyuuga

Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto Uzumaki


	2. Chapter 2

And (AAN) mean 'author's assistant's note'- and that's my brother who reads it over.

Enjoy the next chapter!

**

* * *

**

Hinata's alarm clock went off the next morning at 8:00. She sat up in bed and stretched out her arms. Today she was going to camp with her best friends!

'_Nothing can ruin this day. Not those annoying birds, not the horrible sunlight in my eyes, and not even that DAMN PAPERBOY!'_ she thought to herself. She looked over at her clock again, and it read 8:01. _'Wait a minute.' _She thought _'The paper always comes at 6:00 every morning. Why didn't he come today, or did he?'_ Hinata rushed to her window and threw it opened. She put half of her body outside and looked down on the ground to see if the paper was there.

'_Maybe he already came and our butler got the paper, but that doesn't explain where the birds are.'_ Then it struck her _'HANABI!' _

Hinata ran down the stairs and straight to the dining room to find Hanabi eating her breakfast already. She could also see Hanabi was a little happy about something. Before Hinata could even ask her anything her father walked in with his breakfast.

"Has anyone seen the paper?" he asked. Hanabi just smirked.

"There wasn't any." She said. Hinata thought a moment and then began to laugh, HARD! Hanabi couldn't contain herself and she began to laugh as well. Their father was really confused, maybe even a little scared. So he decided to take his meal to his office, as quietly as he could. The two girls couldn't contain themselves; they were already holding their stomachs. Hinata calmed just a tad so that she could ask how she did it.

"OH…my…God…" Hinata laughed "How…what. Did you do?" she still didn't stop laughing. Hanabi controlled her laughing and began to explain to Hinata.

"Well, my friends came over yesterday and they helped me design my plan. At least they just helped out with the math part and setting it all up. It was pretty easy actually, and finding the cats wasn't so hard either."

"CATS?" asked Hinata

"Yup! Konohamaru's idea." Hanabi said with her cheeks turning a little pinkish since she felt proud of Konohamaru.

"So what did the cats do?" she asked

Hanabi explained everything that happened to the paperboy that morning, and Hinata couldn't have been more proud of her sister. They were both laughing for the next fifteen minutes when they finally couldn't do it anymore.

"TAKE THAT PAPERBOY!" Hinata yelled as she punched the air. "I wish I could have seen it!"

"Me too," Said Hanabi "I can't believe you didn't hear him though. He was screaming so loud! I had a happy dream after that." She said gleefully

"About Konohamaru?" asked Hinata, she couldn't help herself.

"SHUTUP!" yelled Hanabi as she threw her spoon at her sister. Hinata just laughed at her and ran back up to her room to get ready for the day.

'_Damn! I wish I could have seen what the paperboy looked like after…' _Hinata began to crack up again. (AN: She _really_ hated that paperboy!)

Hinata was packed and ready to go to camp. She made sure her room was in prime order before she left, she didn't want to leave knowing her room was a pig pen. It was now almost 9:00 and Hinata's bags were packed in her car already. She said her goodbyes to her sister and father and then she set off in her limo which was heading for the bus rendezvous point.

'_This summer is going to be the best!' _she kept thinking to herself. _'I can just __**feel**__ it!'_

After a twenty minute ride she had finally made it to where her bus was and also where Ino and Sakura were fighting each other, verbally of course. The instant Hinata's limo pulled up they stopped to go over and greet her

"HINATA!" they both yelled

"I'm wearing those shoes you gave me!" said Ino

"GREAT! They look really nice on you!" said Hinata

"This trip is going to be the SHIT!" yelled Sakura. All three girls began to laugh since people were staring at them. Hinata's driver, Ken, then walked over to the giggling group and bowed next to Hinata.

"Miss Hyuuga" he said standing straight again. "I put all of your bags into the bus, and I informed to driver that you would be sitting by yourself as requested by your father."

"WHAT?!" cried Ino and Sakura at the same time.

"You mean now I have to sit with forehead girl?"

"I have to sit with Inopig?!"

"Ugh, sorry guys but you can just sit behind me and I'll turn around so we can talk." Informed Hinata

"I don't know if that is such a safe decision Miss Hyuuga." Said her driver

"You're right; what was I thinking?" Hinata laughed "It's not safe at all; maybe I'll just read a book or something on the way down."

"Excellent idea miss. Might I recommend "The Secret Life of Bees" for you to read?"

"Uhhhhhh SURE! Okay, well we better get on the bus. Thank you for driving me here and I hope you have a safe trip home too." Ken bowed low to Hinata.

"You too Miss Hyuuga, and have fun, _responsible_ fun."

"I will thank you." Ino and Sakura watched Ken drive away in the limo. When he was gone they looked over at Hinata in shock.

"Was he serious?" asked Ino

Hinata sighed. "Very serious." She replied.

"So are you really going to read that book?" asked Sakura

"HA! NOoooo. But if I told him I wasn't going to read that he would instruct the driver to make sure that I did. Can't have that happening since reading in the car makes me car sick!"

Ino tapped her forehead like she had an idea. "So _that's _why he wanted you in your own seat. He was just saving our clothes from being Hinata puked on."

Hinata glared at Ino. "Ha, Ha, that's so funny."

The girls, including Hinata, all started to laugh as they entered the coach bus that was donated by the Hyuuga family, of course. It was full of girls that they recognized and some that they had never seen in their lives, in fact, the dialects some of the girls had suggested they came from Sunagakure and Iwagakure.

Ino and Sakura sat together in the very last seat, which was in front of the bathroom. Hinata sat in front of them and was totally turned around. They talked about everything a girl could talk about for the last two hours. When they finally couldn't think of anything else to say, they had made it to "Camp Kunoichi"

All of the girls on the bus CHEERED, Hinata probably the loudest out of all of them.

'_Look at how great this place is! No fighting arenas ANYWHERE! No boys either, I'm not sure if that's good or bad, but it does make me less nervous.'_

"HEY HINATA!" yelled Ino which snapped her out her thoughts. "Hurry up so we can get to our killer cabin!"

"HAHHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed a girl sitting a few seats ahead of them. "Sorry girls but you're getting the cabins closest to the latrines. It's nothing personal; it's just that newbies get the crappiest stuff." The girl began to laugh again. Her hair was blonde and she had it up in four pigtails. She looked to be about 18 or 19. Ino and Sakura were about to tell the girl that Hinata's father had gotten her the best cabin at the camp, but Hinata cut in.

"Sorry, your right we're new and naïve. Have you been going here long?" she asked as nicely as possible.

"Well actually I'm the camp councilor's assistant." She said proudly

"Not good enough to be a camp councilor?" Ino laughed. The girl became enraged, and then cooled a little before she spoke again.

"Actually I'm only the camp councilor's assistant because he's the hottest and only guy at our camp! I know what I'm doing; I've been his assistant for the last three years."

"But isn't he like, old?" asked Sakura

"So WHAT!" she yelled back

"Whatever, we don't have time for this we need to get off of this bus before it drives away with us in it!" said Ino

"HA, like the bus driver is that-AHHHH!" began the girl but was interrupted when the bus began to drive away. All of the girls fell over onto the floor. Sakura tried to stand up to get the bus drivers attention

"STOOOOOP!" she yelled at the old bus driver.

"HUH? What was that noise." The bus driver looked into his mirror to see a pink haired girl still in the bus. "OH DEAR!" he yelled as he stopped the bus immediately. Sakura fell right back down on the girl with the four pigtails.

"SAKURA YOUR STOMACH IS ON FACE!" yelled Ino

"GET OFF OF ME PINKY!" yelled the other girl

"Sorry!" Sakura apologized as she got up off of them but not before she purposely stepped on the girls head. _**'I hate it when people call me PINKY!'**_Her inner self yelled

"_**HOWD YOU LIKE AN ASS WHOOPEN PIGTAILS!'**_

All four girls got off of the bus and found that their bags were already taken out.

"See you newbies later, but hopefully never." Said the blonde girl as she walked away with her huge bag slung over her shoulder.

"Liked we'd ever want to see her again." Said Ino

"Hinata why didn't you tell her that we were getting the best cabin?" asked Sakura

"She thinks we're getting one of the worst cabins, but when she sees us in the best cabin in the entire camp, well think how pissed she'll be." They all started to laugh at that thought.

"Ingenious! Hinata you are so evil!" Ino complimented. Hinata was proud of her self too.

"Hinata?" asked a voice from no where

"What, who…"Hinata turned around "TENTEN!"

"HINATA!" the two girls began to scream, hug, and jump. Ino and Sakura were a little thrown back, but then they just began to laugh.

"Tenten," began Hinata "These are my friends. This is Ino and this is Sakura." The girls waved at Tenten as their names were called out.

"HI! IT'S SOOOooo great to meet cha!" yelled Tenten. Ino and Sakura smiled at the girl with two buns. She was really nice and very hyper!

"It's really nice to meet you Tenten!" said Sakura as she shook the girl's hand.

"Have you been waiting here long?" asked Ino as she also began to shake Tenten's hand.

"No not really. My bus just pulled in a few minutes ago, and I never would have found you guys if I didn't hear Hinata's name."

"That was me!" yelled Ino as she pointed to herself.

"It's nothing to be proud of Ino, your so gosh darn loud." Said Sakura

"YOU'RE JUST AS LOUD AS ME!" she retorted

"AM NOT!" Sakura yelled back

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"Just like the aim conversation!" laughed Tenten, Hinata laughed too because she was right.

"So can we just go to our cabin already?" asked Ino

"First we need to go to the registration table at the main office of the camp," Said Sakura "There we can find the camp brochures, sign up lists, and the key to our cabin."

"Our cabin needs a key?" asked Tenten "Why on earth would it need a key?"

"You didn't tell her?" asked Ino

"Well I told her that she was going to be in our cabin but I was saving the surprise so I could see her face!" said Hinata

"What surprise?" asked a very confused Tenten

Sakura and Ino cleared their throats then yelled at the exact same time what the surprise was.

**

* * *

**

It was 10:00 on the dot at the Uchiha Mansion. Everyone was their and ready except for Naruto, and as far as Sasuke was concerned…He was late!

"Where the hell could he be?" asked a very annoyed Sasuke

"Relax," said Shikamaru as he leaned against the limo. "Just give him another six minutes, and then he'll be here."

"How are you so sure?" asked Neji

"Just trust me." He said.

"Well I'm giving him five minutes!" said a now pissed Sasuke.

It was silent for the next three minutes, and then Neji asked a question that had been on his mind.

"So," he cleared his throat "are we going to at least enjoy the beginning of the dance before we ruin it?"

"Um." Was all Shikamaru could say, but Sasuke knew how to respond to that question.

"I don't care if you guys do, but every girl there is going to be attacking me. So I'm just going to hang out in a dark corner. There probably won't be one girl worthy of me anyways, and it'll be even worse if they find out that I am an Uchiha."

(AAN: Yeah, Sasuke is a real big ass)

"So you're not even going to dance with ONE girl?" asked Neji

"No." he simply replied

"What if there's one you really like?" asked Neji again.

"There won't be."

"How do you know?" asked Shikamaru

"I just know."

"I bet there will be one girl that catches your eye." Smiled Shikamaru. "And I'm always right."

"Well six minutes later and I still don't see Naruto here." Sasuke said as a matter of fact.

"Turn around." Said Shikamaru, Sasuke did knowing he'd probably see the dobe riding his bike over to them. He was right, that was Naruto on his bike, but…. What was all over him? As he rode closer to them it had looked like he had been attacked by a bird!

"Naruto what happened to you?" asked Sasuke, All the guys went closer to Naruto. He fell off of his bike then spoke only one word over and over.

"cats, CATS(cough) CATS!" Neji pulled his friend up so that now he was sitting on his butt and not his face.

"I'll go get some water for him." Said Shikamaru he eyed his friend again "And maybe I'll get some help too."

"CATS, CATS, CATS…."

"What…is this stuff all over him?" asked Sasuke

"It smells like…something familiar." Said Neji

"CATS, UGH CATS…"

"REALLY familiar." Said Sasuke "I know this smell but from where?"

"C…C...CATS!"

"Cats huh? Sasuke you better hit him."

"Way ahead of ya!" he said as he hit Naruto across the head. There was a moment of silence then Naruto began to speak again.

"Birds, birds, birds…."

"Should I hit him again?" asked Sasuke as he raised his hand up for another strike.

"Nah, here comes Shikamaru with some stuff."

"Darn." Sasuke sighed.

"Master Sasuke, are you alright?" asked one of the maids that came with Shikamaru.

"Yeah actually, I'm doing fine. Naruto is the one who needs help." He pointed to his bird word repeating friend. The maid looked down at the ground.

"SWEET JESUS!" she yelled horrified. "Someone help me get this boy inside to the living room." The three guys picked him up. "WAIT, Bad idea!" as soon as she yelled that the guys dropped Naruto back on the ground. "He'll probably make the..house..Smell…OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS HE COVERED IN?"

"BIRDS!" Naruto yelled again, but now he was holding his head in pain since that's what he landed on.

"OH! Okay pick him up and bring him around the house through the kitchen door. I'll go get the nurse." The guys did as they were told and took Naruto around the mansion into the kitchen. The house's nurse was already in there waiting for them with a bunch of her medical instruments. They plopped Naruto on the kitchen counter since it was so huge. Sasuke went over to his butler and asked him to drive up to Naruto's house as planned and to get his stuff he packed for camp PLUS a new pair of clothes.

The guys watched as the nurse inspected Naruto's body. He wasn't injured, _badly_, no broken bones just a bunch of scratches and, claw marks?

"He's healthy, but we need to know what happened to him." She looked at Naruto but he was sleeping soundly. "Naruto dear?" she said as she moved him a little so he would wake up. "Naruto can you hear me dear?" still no response. "Does anyone know how we're supposed to wake him up?" she asked the three boys.

"Throw water on him." Offered Sasuke the nurse got a glass of water and threw it on his face. 'It didn't work?' she thought

"I know!" said Neji as he whispered something to Sasuke. Sasuke smirked a bit and then walked over to Naruto.

"Hey dobe, I can beat you in anything. Girls love me and you're a loser. One day I'll be the Hokage and people will respect me even more than they do now!" He didn't even wince. It looked pretty hopeless until Shikamaru said,

"Ramen died."

"WHAT?!" yelled Naruto as he jumped up off of the counter "WHAT HAPPENED TO RAMEN?"

"I can't believe that worked." Said Neji

"Naruto dear, calm down, I'll have the chef make you some ramen for your trip if you'd like." Reassured the nurse.

"WOOHOO! RAMEN LIVES!"

"Naruto SHUTUP!" yelled Sasuke Naruto sat back down on the counter and crossed his arms across his chest. The nurse went to get the chef so he could make some ramen for Naruto.

"Okay dobe, so what happened to you? Why are you covered in…whatever?" asked Sasuke

"Okay, so here's what happened to me." He cleared his throat and began to tell them a very interesting story.

_Flashback, narrated by Naruto_

_I woke up at 3:00 like I do every day. I went to the plant to get my newspapers but I was really excited because this time I only had to take less than half of them since I got that guy Chouji to do my beginning route. Anyways the second part of my route is way down in south Konoha. I have a couple of rich people who can't have the Konoha Local and MUST have the damn Konoha Times!_

"Just get on with it dobe." Sasuke said

_So I always had to go to this one house, scratch that-- MANSION that's WAAAAYY bigger then Sasuke's and they force me to go up their big ass hill. They want their paper delivered at their door instead of the end of the drive way like every other normal person. So when I went up their hill I could have sworn I heard some buzzing, you know? It was like a hornet buzzing but more animated. I ignored it but then as I went by a tree I noticed it had a scare crow on it that was hung by the throat. On it said '__Beware Paperboy!'__ and it was written in red too. I didn't realize I was still looking at it as I continued to ride down the road._

_THEN OUT OF NO WHERE A LARGE BUCKET OF PUKE ER SUMMTIN LANDS ON MY HEAD! I lost control of my bike and fell onto the ground. I didn't get hurt so you guys know._

"DAMN!" they all thought

_I took the stupid bucket off of my head and it said __fish guts __on it. Before I could put more thought to it I was being attacked by more buckets of fish guts. I COULDN'T SEE WHERE IT WAS ALL COMING FROM! They were being flung at me left and right! When it finally all stopped I tried to ride on my bike but couldn't because all of this fish shit was in it, so it wouldn't move without me slipping. I had to push my bike up the hill and I fell like 8 times! Out of no where I heard that buzzing again, but then it changed into like a whistle noise, the kind that dogs can only hear. So I looked around expecting a bunch of dogs to attack me but instead….A BUNCH OF CATS CAME AT ME! There must have been ten dozen cats out there, like them and there grandmas were there. I started to panic and just decided to forget this house and get the hell out of there. I'VE NEVERE BEEN SO AFRAID OF CATS IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! _Naruto was now sitting in fetal position, swaying back and forth.

"Wow that sucks." All the guys thought

_So I'm still running down the hill when I slip on the fish guts and topple over. All of the cats gather on top of me and they were TRYING TO EAT ME! I decided to not move so they could finish and just leave me but then THE BIRDS CAME!_

"Shit!" the guys all thought

_They were pecking me to death and clawing at me. I SWEAR THEY WERE TRYING TO FLY AWAY WITH ME! But after 15 minutes of intense pecking, scratching, biting, and clawing I figured they would never stop so I ran the hell out of there with my bike. It was easier now since the fish guts had dried up a bit. Did I mention I was screaming in bloody pain, because I did non stop! So after a while, like about ten minutes, I got rid of the cats since they stopped to eat the pieces of fish flesh that had fallen off of me, but the birds and crows still followed me. You know I never knew why they called a group of crows a murder, but now I know why __**and**__ I know first hand. I bet if you look outside you'll find some birds stalking us._

They looked outside of the large kitchen window and indeed Naruto was right, about twenty or fewer crows were outside.

_That's basically what happened. I just didn't stop riding until I got to your house Sasuke._

_End flashback narrated by Naruto_

"So if you could rate your experience from one to ten, one being stubbing your toe ten being getting a hammer smashed down on your crotch, which would you pick?" Asked Sasuke.

"I'd rate it a…… 4 which is being attacked by crows and birds." He said nonchalantly

'A 4 huh? Whatever, I bet he really rates it a twenty _at least_' thought Sasuke

'Actually it was more like a 5! But I would never admit that to Sasuke teme!' thought Naruto.

"Hey, wait a minute," Naruto said as he just realized something "why are you guys way over there?"

"You smell like dead fish you baka!" yelled Neji

"Oh right!" laughed Naruto as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Naruto why don't you come with me so you can clean your self off up in the guest bathroom, alright? The driver has gone to get your bags and new clothes for you to change into and the chef is still preparing your ramen."

"Sounds good, I'm starting to smell kind of bad." Everyone fell over anime style.

* * *

Tenten almost fell over backwards after hearing what Ino and Sakura had just yelled at her.

"I can't believe your father got us the BEST cabin in the ENTIRE CAMP!" Tenten declared.

"I know! Hinata's family is awesome!" said Ino

"Well we can just talk about how great me and my family are if you want but I think I'd rather get to our cabin."

"YEAH LETS GO!" yelled Sakura

"I can't WAIT!" yelled Tenten

"I'm already going over to the main office!" yelled Ino as she was walking away in the same direction the girl from earlier was heading.

"Wait UP!" yelled Hinata as she and the other girls grabbed their bags. Sakura and Tenten were already caught up with Ino when they realized that Hinata wasn't with them.

"Hey uhhh GUYS!" yelled a flustered Hinata. They all turned around to see Hinata and about ten matching pink bags that were almost her own size. The three girls sweat dropped.

"I know I didn't OVER pack but I still can't grab it all." Hinata laugh as she scratched the back of her head nervously. The other girls laughed at her too.

"Here I'll go grab one of those wheel barrels!" yelled Ino as she dropped her bags to go get said object. Sakura and Tenten were still giggling; no sooner they stopped did Ino pull over a big Wheel barrel. They put all of Hinata's bags inside and still had room for their own stuff. They all pulled and pushed the wheel barrel over towards the direction of the camp's office where they would get their cabin information, cabin keys, and brochures for the activities they would sign up for.

They continued to walk toward their destination but when they saw it they all dropped the wheel barrel.

"OH MY GOD!" exclaimed Tenten

"Its sooo crowded!" whined Ino as she stared at it in shock.

"We have to wait in line?" sobbed Sakura

"No problem you guys, just think of all of the people who are going to have to wait behind us?" Hinata said to help raise their spirits.

"What people?" asked Tenten "They're all up ahead of us!" Hinata fell over anime style.

"Okay well think of all of the people who are waiting in a very long line to find out that they are about to get a cabin next to the latrine." Hinata said again.

"The poor souls." Ino said solemnly the other girls dropped their heads down along with Ino in memory of all the girls who had to get the crappiest cabins.

"Too bad!" said Sakura which made them all laugh.

Nearly thirty minutes of waiting finally paid off as they were now third in line and oh so very close to where they would get their keys. It was depressing to see so many girls come out practically in tears because they either got the cabins that were near the latrines or the ones closest to the dumpsters where all the night animals came to. They did see some people who came out almost happy that they got places far from the latrines and near the cafeteria, but then they saw someone they thought they would never have to encounter again.

"OH LOOK!" yelled the girl with four pigtails "We got one of the best ten cabins in camp, right up near the hills."

"You mean you're not even ON the hills?" asked Ino

"Well, no. BUT when you walk up to the hills we're the cabin right in front of path up to it. We'll just hangout around there and become friends with someone who _is _ON the hill and we'll hang out there ALL summer! My plans always work out too!"

"Good luck with that one, _pigtails._" Mumbled Sakura

"What did you say?" asked the girl who truthfully didn't hear Sakura

"**WHY DON'T YOU TURN UP THE HEARING AID GRANNY!"** yelled inner Sakura

"NOTHING!" she said sweetly. The girl was about to say more to her but then her companion cut in.

"Come on Temari, we need to get to our cabin and mingle with the HILLS." Said the girl with long black hair

"You're right Kin, lets not be caught dead with these losers." Said Temari They both continued to walk past them and casually bumped into Ino and Tenten on their way by.

The four girls were fuming with anger and annoyance. They noticed Ino was about to say something and figured it would be an insult, but instead she turned into an optimist and said,

"At least now we won't be called 'newbies' we'll be called 'The Hills'"

"I like that its sounds like we're from Hollywood, you know?" asked Sakura

"Yeah, or we're followers of Hilary Duff." Added Tenten They all shivered at that thought

"I HATE HILARY DUFF! YUCK!" yelled Hinata

"ME TOO!" yelled the other three girls

"So what should we call our selves?" asked Ino They gave it some deep thought when Tenten had a light bulb idea.

"How about we call ourselves 'The Noyamas!'

"Nowhatas?" they all asked

"Noyama! It means hills in Japanese!"

"It's cute!" yelled Sakura

"It sounds like a sorority." Said Ino

"So is it agreed?" asked Hinata all the girls nodded in agreement

"Okay Noyamas, you're next in line so if you could you please move up to the desk?" asked a male voice. The girls were caught off guard and didn't realize that someone had been listening to them.

"Sorry girls but you were just standing there and I over heard." They walked closer to the desk where a man was sitting with a bunch of papers and a larger portfolio holder.

'_Is __this__ the guy that girl Temari is so smitten with?' _thought Ino

"Hello girls, I am your camp counselor Asuma, but please just call me Asuma sensei. Please give me your names and I'll hand over your camp brochures and cabin numbers."

"And our cabin KEY!" stated Sakura

"So _you're_ the lucky girls that get the furnished cabin, so," he then looked over at Hinata which made her blush for just a second. "That would make _you_ Hinata Hyuuga right? You have all of the Hyuuga traits."

She blushed a little more. "Yes, I'm Hinata." She extended her hand very business like and shook his.

Ino smirked and rolled her eyes. '_Just like Hinata to be polite.'_

"Well I have a very special folder on you; it's probably the biggest of them all. Your father is strict isn't he?" Hinata nodded quickly as if to say 'you got that right' "Well believe me; I know what it's like to have your father fuss over you. Don't worry about anything while you're here. I'll try to give you some freedom so that you can have some, "irresponsible" fun. The kind of fun I'm sure your father and butler were totally against you having right?"

'WOE! Is this guy like my stalker? It's as if he knows exactly everything about me and my relationship with my father.'

"I'm going to say I hit the head on the hammer with that one since you're not responding yet." Hinata blushed realizing that she did not answer his question yet.

"I'm sorry, you're right, my father is very strict with me."

"Well don't worry, its only because he loves you too much, that and you're the heir to the powerful Hyuuga clan."

"Yup, you got it!" she said as cheerful as she could.

"Well, I really don't want to keep you guys waiting for your brochures cabin numbers, AND keys." He quickly added. As soon as he handed them everything they needed they all ran out of the office.

"TO THE HILLS!" yelled Ino, Sakura, and Tenten. Hinata was excited but thought for a second about where she had once seen Asuma Sensei.

'_He looked so, familiar_' she mused. Immediately she began to think of possible scenarios where his face might come up. She knew this was going to bug her for a while.

"PUSH HINATA!" yelled Tenten who was next to Hinata pushing the right side of the wheel barrel.

"Sorry!"

They all pushed, or pulled, the loaded barrel but didn't think it was going to be so heavy. It was almost like pulling at a stubborn bull; stubborn and unwilling to go yet small and able to move with forve.

"This is worse than cardio!" complained Ino

"I could really go for a Double Chocolate Chip Café Vanilla Green Tea Frappuccino." Said Sakura "with a Chocolate Sauce Whipped cream topping."

"I could go for a Strawberry Java Chip Frappuccino with a Hazelnut topping." Drooled Ino.

"I could just go for a simple Pomegranate Crème Frappuccino with just a whipped cream topping." Said Tenten

"I want a cheeseburger!" Hinata said hungrily. The three girls looked over at her puzzled.

Hinata could feel their confused stares, so she quickly continued with her statement. "In paradise!" the three girls began to laugh at her last second add on. "And drown it with a Tangerine Café Vanilla Frappuccino with a mint milano instead of an umbrella."

"Hey!" exclaimed Sakura "I could go for a mint milano."

"It's my absolute favorite, and even though I am a strong protester of dessert being made of MINT, I do think that milanos are the only exception."

"here here!" yelled Tenten. They all began to laugh when they noticed two figures up ahead of them blocking the way up the hill.

"Oh GREAT!" sighed Sakura

"I thought that never meant NEVER!" yelled Ino.

"Let's just keep this civilized." Said Hinata as she tried to calm them all down.

"Yeah," agreed Tenten "No pulling of the hair!"

"NO! That's not what I meant. Just chill and let's walk by them."

"If they even give us that option." Said Sakura "We should just try to ignore them, guys."

"**SCREW THAT! IF THEY EVEN LOOK AT ME FUNNY THEIR ASSES WILL BE MINE, CHA!"** yelled inner Sakura

They continued to walk towards the figures like they didn't even see them, but it didn't matter because they had forced them to stop.

"Where do you girls think you're going?" asked Temari

"You do know that the latrines are over in THAT direction, right?" asked Kin

"We know where we're going," said Sakura as she pulled out a piece of paper "We do have a map."

"AWW DA WILLTA GWERLS HAVE A MAP!" laughed Temari

"Lets take a look shall we?" said Kin as she walked over to the girls wheel barrel. She peered inside to see a lot of bags and a bunch of matching luggage. They even had a family crest that Kin recognized to be a very noble family, not that she could tell which one. "OOOooohh, I see. They must have been paid to carry up someone from the hills luggage. And judging from the way the bags look I guess you guys got paid a hell of a lot."

"I wouldn't even pay them to shine my shoes." Added Temari

"Oh Temari don't make fun, I bet that's how they make a living." The two girls laughed

'_Cackle all you want you witches!' _thought Tenten

"Come on Kin we need to go help out Asuma Sensei." Said Temari who looked absolutely star struck

"Right behind you!" said Kin as they shoved there way past Sakura and Tenten. When they were out of earshot the girls continued up the path.

"You're right Hinata; it'll be that much more fun when they realize which cabin belongs to us." Said Ino

"From now on I think I'm going to carry a water gun with me." Said Tenten

"A water gun? Why?" asked Sakura

"So I can melt those WITCHES!" yelled Tenten

"Don't worry about it you guys, they'll get their comeuppance. I already have a plan to get rid of them." Said Hinata "Well notget_ rid_ of them but it'll just piss them off real bad!"

"YOUR SO EVIL HINATA!" yelled Sakura

"Got to love your devious mind." Added Tenten

"Thank you dawling!" laughed Hinata

They all laughed along wither her. That's how they all walked up the rest of the hill, just laughing. When they saw what was at the top they were all flabbergasted, and their laughing stopped.

"These… these are the cabins?" asked a stunned Ino.

"Oh my word." Stated Sakura.

Tenten remained silent.

"Which one is ours?" asked Hinata.

"Our cabin number is 117." Said Sakura.

"Where's that?" asked Ino as she looked around.

"It's that one." Said Tenten as she pointed to a two story cabin that was at the highest point of the hill. It had steps leading up to the door and it even had a wrap around porch that was up on stilts. Where an old cabin door was supposed to be sat a regular door, that would have been on any regular house.

"This is so in… incredible!" said Ino

"Well we can stare at it if you guys want but I think we should go inside to unpack." Hinata said as she began to push the wheel barrel. They girls didn't care how tired they were they ran up to the house with all their might as they wheeled the wheel barrel with them. When they finally got over to it they each grabbed their bags, except Hinata only grabbed two of her ten, and went up the stairs to the door.

"Tenten, if you would be so kind to unlock it for us." Started Hinata

"Don't mind if I do." She said as she pulled out her key and stuck it inside of the door knob. She spun the key around and heard the door click. Ino kicked it in and they all stood in awe as they looked inside their gigantic cabin.

**

* * *

**

"So guys how do I smell?" asked Naruto as he made his way to the living room. All of the guys were sitting there impatiently waiting.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW LATE WE'RE GOING TO BE?" yelled Sasuke

"Yeah like it was my fault that I got covered in fish guts."

"Well you did something to piss that family off." Said Shikamaru "What exactly did you do to them?"

"WHAT? I did nothing to them!"

Sasuke stood up frustrated and put his hand on his head. "Come on guys," he sighed. "Let's just go to the car, the dobe already made us and hour and a half late."

"GREAT! Now we can go over the plan!" yelled Naruto

"What plan?" asked Mrs. Uchiha as she walked into the room.

Everyone was killing Naruto with their minds.

'_I can feel them killing me with their minds!' _thought Naruto

"What are you doing here?" Naruto nervously asked

"I came to check on you Naruto, how are you? I heard you were attacked by a bird!"

"Oh yeah that. I'm okay now but we're running a little late soooo…" Shikamaru reluctantly cut in.

"We're late, so we need to go over the plan of getting our camp schedules and cabin numbers."

"OH, I see! Hahaha I thought you were planning something else up." She said laughing at how silly her thought was.

"Not at all mom, but like Shikamaru said, we're really late thanks to Naruto. We should probably leave now; you wouldn't want us to be late to my first day of camp."

"OH! No, you should probably leave now. Would you like me to get you police assistance?"

"REALLY?" yelled Naruto who got excited at the mere thought of cops getting them somewhere faster.

"No mom that's okay, we really don't want to draw attention to ourselves."

She smiled at her son warmly. "Well alright, your father and I wish you a safe trip."

'_I bet he does.'_ Thought Sasuke "Thank you mom." His mother hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. The other guys snickered at that, but stopped when Sasuke gave them the death glare… and the finger.

Sasuke really loved his parents, and some would even dare say he was a mama's boy. He respected his father and always tried to be the best at everything so his father would be proud of him. His father, however, was always more concerned about Itachi, since he was the heir to the Uchiha fortune and heir to the business. Sasuke always used to look up to his brother but lately he just didn't care anymore. Maybe it was because he thought himself better than Itachi, or maybe he didn't look up to him because there was no way to look up to something that was never there.

The guys were now in the limo and were half way down the driveway when Naruto remembered something.

"MY RAMEN!"

"IF YOU THINK WE'RE GOING BACK TO GET YOUR RAMEN THEN YOU'RE SERIOULSY MESSED UP IN THE HEAD!" yelled Sasuke

Neji couldn't help but laugh at his two friends. They truly were his best friends and they all respected each other. They acted as if they were all equals, because despite their different amounts of money they _were_ all equals. That's when Neji thought about his cousin Hinata. He hadn't thought about her in a long time.

'_I guess I won't be seeing her this summer.' _He thought to himself _'Or that cute friend she was always with.' _Neji stiffened in his chair '_WHOE! I just thought some girl was kind of cute._ _Get it together Hyuuga." _He mentally slapped himself.

"Neji are you okay?" asked Sasuke

Neji felt a lurch in his stomach. "Yeah why?"

"Your face is turning red." Said Shikamaru who wasn't even looking at him

"What are you thinking about?" asked Naruto

"More like who, which makes no sense since we go to an all boys school." Said Shikamaru who was still looking in another direction.

Sasuke smirked evilly. "Is Hyuuga thinking about a girl?" he asked Shikamaru.

"Probably someone from his old camp, am I right Neji?" he asked as he turned around to look at him

"I'm not thinking about anybody." He said as calmly as possible, after all he was a Hyuuga and they needed to act under control.

"Don't pull out that Hyuuga rule where you need to act so calm." Said Shikamaru

Neji glared at him. "What are you talking about Nara?"

"Calm down Neji," he reluctantly said "If you don't want to tell us then don't." he began to stare out the window next to him.

Naruto groaned. "NOWAY! I want to know who Hyuuga likes!"

"Ramen." Said Neji

"Hey yeah, I WANT MY RAMEN!" he declared once more.

"Not this again." Sasuke said as he hit himself in the head.


	3. Chapter 3

They dropped their bags at their feet.

The girls were stunned to see the inside of their…well they weren't sure if they could call it a _cabin_. It had wooden walls but it was well furnished. To the left on the wall was a staircase running along leading up to a loft looking area. To the right was a big opened living room with a large couch facing a plasma screen TV attached to the wall.

To the left of the plasma was a sliding door that let out to the wraparound porch that looked over a great scenery of trees.

There was a medium sized kitchen that had a fridge stocked with food. A small square table was place off to the side of it so the girls had a place to eat. Not only was there a sink to do dishes, but there were also dishes!

And from the fridge to sink was a large counter that held cabinets of more food.

The windows were very large and tons of light came through them making the entire down stairs bright and happy.

Each of them hesitated to take a second step further.

Then they completely freaked!!!

"WHOA LOOK AT THAT TV!" yelled Ino dashing towards it with hearts in her eyes.

"Do _all_ camps have them? I mean…it's a _PLASMA_!" Tenten said throwing her arms out in front of herself.

"No. It was brought in just for us." Hinata told her sounding only the smallest bit smug.

Sakura lightly elbowed Hinata. "Your father is the coolest!" she told her with a smile. Hinata gave her a returning smile and they continued to watch Ino and Tenten run all around the living room.

"Check out how nice the bathroom is!" yelled Ino who had already walked inside of it "NO LATRINES!" she cheered falling to her knees and throwing her arms up.

"NO SPIDERS!" cheered Tenten.

"Boy _we're_ really roughing it." Sakura said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I want to check out the rooms!" declared Tenten.

"How many are there again?" asked Ino.

"One for each of us, and they're furnished too!" Hinata added flippantly.

They all froze too excited to move.

Through all of their heads ran the same thought. _'Mr. Hyuuga is so generous!'_

Ino ran to the stairs. Tenten then declared with a hard punch to the air. "I'M NEVER GOING BACK TO CAMP JUSTSU AGAIN!"

"Hurry up and lets go up stairs." called Ino who was already half way up with Sakura right at her tail.

They opened the first door at the top of the steps.

"Just a closet." Said Ino.

"A BIG CLOSET, considering it's in the hall." Sakura observed.

Ino shrugged. "This isn't even a hall it's more of a loft."

At the top of the stairs it looked like a big room with 5 doors along the walls, except there was an added hallway where another door was. To the right of the stairs was a HUGE window that showed the entire front of the camp, and the path which they had just climbed.

"Whoa look out the window." Tenten said as she leaned against the railing to get as close to the window as possible. "I can't believe we actually walked up all that!"

"WOW!" said Ino "We must be really fit."

"It'll look really pretty when the full moon is out." Said Hinata, they all agreed with a sigh, thinking of romantic thoughts.

"Well? COME ON; let's see what behind door number two." Cried Ino.

They went over to the door and Sakura opened it up. It was one of the bedrooms that was originally built to hold two campers but because of special orders, it only had one bed, a desk with a computer, a dresser, a closet and a…punching bag?

"What's with the punching bag?" asked Sakura as Tenten yelled out "DIBS!"

"That's strange," said Hinata " I told my father that Tenten would probably go nuts since she didn't have any of her work out equipment, but I guess he asked for one of the rooms to have this put in, and I guess he assumed it would be Tenten's room."

"YOUR DAD IS AMAZING!" yelled Tenten as she took off to the punching bag to give it a hug.

Sakura and Ino both sweat dropped. Hinata was not surprised by the reaction at all and laughed. "Yeah, he really does think of others at times."

"DOOR NUMBER THREE!" declared Ino.

They went over to the next door that was next to Tenten's and Ino opened it. No one could see it right away since Ino tried to get in first.

"MINE!" she yelled and ran over to the bed.

It was the same size as the first room, but inside stood a clothing manikin. Also was a bed, desk with a computer, dresser and closet.

"I'm starting to think your father had each room made for each of us." Said Sakura.

"Hey!" called Ino. "Guess who _I_ am?" she laughed as she began to hug the manikin in the room.

At first Tenten didn't understand the joke that Ino and Sakura were laughing at, but then she caught on and her eyes glared evilly.

If looks could kill…

Hinata, always trying to be a pacifist first, tried to get all of their attention. "Look that way." Said Hinata "I bet the next room is mine!" she said excitedly.

They all ran after Hinata to the next door and watched her open it up. The door knob looked like a big crystal diamond. She burst the door open with her eyes full of stars, but then she quickly sweat dropped. All of the girls laughed at what had just happened.

"Well Hinata if you really want this as your room than be my guest!" laughed Sakura.

"But what would be your bed?" asked Tenten as she continued to laugh and role on the floor.

"Maybe….maybe…..the …..the….BATHTUB!" laughed Ino as she also fell on the floor from laughter.

"At least the bathroom is nice." Hinata said as she sweat dropped again.

The bathroom didn't have any windows but had a double sink, a full length mirror, and a spa bath that must have been added in by her father.

"OH COOL LOOK!" pointed out Sakura "The tub has JETS! That would have been fun to sleep in!" All of the girls laughed except for Hinata who just "hmpd"

"Can we just drop it you guys?"

The laughing Tenten helped pull Sakura up. "Yeah I want to find my room!" yelled Sakura.

"To the next door then." Said Ino as she jumped up off of the floor.

"I hope it's not another bathroom!" Tenten snickered.

"HA HA!" said Hinata sarcastically.

They went to the next door and Hinata opened it, but not before peeking inside to make sure it wasn't another bathroom. (AN: paranoid much?)

But indeed it was just another bedroom.

Same size as the others, but with a bookcase FILLED with different kinds of books. Also inside was a bed, desk with computer, dresser, and a closet.

"WHOA, look at all of those books!" awed Sakura as she gazed longingly at all the literature.

"Yup, this is yours!" Ino said as she rolled her eyes.

Hinata scratched her head in a confused manner. "Well, then where's mine?"

"You didn't see?" asked Sakura. "There was like a little hallway just around the corner, it had a door!" she reassured.

"Sweet! Let's go check it out!" Tenten said clapping her hands together.

They walked to the other door which was excluded from the others. Hinata opened it up wide and all of the girls dropped their jaws, with the exception of Hinata.

"Is this like…the _master_ bedroom?" asked Ino "YOU'RE SO LUCKY HINATA!"

"Well it is only fair since Hinata's father paid for all of this." Said Tenten.

The room was certainly bigger than the others; it even had its own bathroom that looked just like the other one. What really got Hinata was the sliding door across from her bed.

'_Where does that go?' _Hinata wondered.

"HEY, where does that sliding door go to?" asked an enthusiastic Sakura.

Tenten had already made her way over to it to investigate. The other girls followed and met her outside to a private little deck. It wasn't as HUGE as the other deck but it did have a better and bigger view of the woods.

"HINATA you're SOOOooo lucky!" cried Ino as she leaned over the side.

"Man this is killer, and look down," Said Sakura "It's near the other deck."

"BE RIGHT BACK!" yelled Ino and Tenten at the same time.

"Hm?" Sakura turned around to watch after them. "Where do you suppose _they're_ going?" she asked more to herself then to Hinata.

Hinata was inspecting the mini terrace and the tree that stood beside it. '_I could easily climb down from this. All I would have to do is slide down the metal beam that supports this deck, and if I wanted to climb back up I could just climb up that tree since it has so many branches. In fact it would probably be easier to just climb down the tree, but if there was a fire on the second floor I could quickly slide down the pole.' _Thought Hinata.

"HEY GUYS!" yelled Ino and Tenten who had gone over to the other deck and were waving frantically.

"HEY!" Hinata yelled over as she waved back just as frantic. Her friends' high spirits only made hers higher.

Sakura leaned over the railing towards them. "Come on guys, we can have fun when we get our bags inside our rooms."

"What are you our mom?" yelled Ino as Hinata noticed Tenten muttered a silent "_buzz kill_."

"NO, I wouldn't want to have you as a daughter!" Sakura yelled back.

"And I wouldn't want to have a mother with a huge FOREHEAD!"

"SHUTUP PIG!"

"FOREHEAD!"

"BOAR!"

"BILLBOARD BROW!" ps casey is adorable

"OINKER!"

"SHUTUP!" yelled a frustrated Tenten.

"You guys we need to hurry up!" yelled Hinata. Sakura and Ino just retreated from where they were back to the front door to get the rest of their stuff. Tenten followed Ino but Hinata just stared outside her window looking over all the woods.

Hinata didn't know exactly why but she began to think of her favorite quote from one of her favorite oldies songs.

"_There's something out there that I, can't resist,'_ (AN: From These dreams by Heart)

'_Why did I just think of that song?' She thought_

She shrugged it off and ran down stairs to get the rest of her bags, and she needed to get 8 more of them.

Running down stairs she passed Tenten who was bringing two huge duffel bags up to her room. Sakura was following right behind her with her own stuff, and Ino after her.

Hinata went to the door that was still left wide opened and looked at all of the bags that she still had to bring in.

She hung her head low and sweat dropped. _'It'll take a while to get them all in here.'_

"Let me help you Hinata!" offered a very cheerful Tenten.

Hinata turned to face Tenten with tears of happiness rolling down her eyes. "Thank you Tenten!" she cried.

"I'll help you when I come back down!" yelled Ino from her room.

"THANKS IN ADVANCE!" Hinata yelled back up.

Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura, who was going outside for her last bag, all ran back to the barrel that held the rest of Hinata's bags.

"Hinata why did you bring so much stuff?" asked Sakura as she also picked up one of Hinata's pink bags with her last one

"I didn't want us to be bored!" she pouted.

"And we have some fun ideas for our enemies if we get any." Said Ino who had just run outside to join them.

"What makes you think we'll have enemies?" asked Sakura as she slung a Hyuuga bag over her shoulder.

"My psychic powers, they're never wrong!" Ino proudly said as she picked up two of Hinata's bags.

"Well that's true, you are pretty accurate when it comes to certain things." Sakura said trying to think of examples when that might have been.

"You're a psychic?" asked Tenten in disbelief.

"YUP," she said proudly "Most people have smarts and logic, and that works too, but when you have psychic powers it really makes life easier."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay, I'll believe you, but what makes you think we're going to have some enemies?"

"Well, actually I had a dream about a few weeks ago. I told Hinata and she just said that we would be prepared."

"So what do you have? Garlic? Wooden stakes? Horse shoes?"asked Tenten as Sakura giggled.

"HEY, nothing like that just a few tricks up the sleeve." Hinata said as she pointed to her pink trunk that had a lock on it.

"That looks heavy!" Sakura said eyeing up the large trunk.

"I'm not helping you carry _that_ up two flights of stairs." Tenten said shaking her head at the trunk. Sakura swallowed and then nodded her head in agreement.

"If you don't…" Ino began as she spun on her heel to walk away. "Hinata will fall down the stairs." She concluded as she walked up to the door with the two bags in hand.

"How do you know? HUH, did you see the future?" asked a mystified Tenten. Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"No, but it looks too heavy for just one person to carry." She said disappearing into the cabin.

Tenten looked over at Hinata nervously. She didn't want _that_ to happen. "Okay, I'll help you with the trunk Hinata!"

"Thanks!" Hinata said delighted.

* * *

"So what do you expect me to eat huh?" asked Naruto for the umpteenth time.

"Neji wake up Shikamaru so we can ask him how to get Naruto to shut up." Said Sasuke.

"You do it he's closer to you."

"HEY, don't talk about me like I'm not even in front of you!" yelled Naruto.

"Neji just throw a shoe at him."

"HEY!" yelled Naruto. They ignored him.

"Just because this is your limo doesn't mean I'll do whatever you ask, Uchiha."

"HEY!" They still ignored him.

"Fine then I'll just wake him up."

"TALK TO ME YOU LOSERS!" yelled Naruto…again.

"Naruto why don't you just shut up already." Said an annoyed Sasuke.

"Not until you turn around this car to get my ramen!" he demanded.

'_I should have let him get the ramen when I had the chance!'_ thought Sasuke.

"Naruto isn't there anything that's more important to you then ramen?" asked Shikamaru who had only been pretending to sleep.

Regardless of his confusion, Naruto actually thought for a while, and he was _really_ thinking.

"Actually there _is_ one thing that is more important to me then ramen." He said as seriously as possible

"What is it, a girl?" asked Sasuke.

"A boy?" laughed Neji.

"It's us being your friends isn't it, Naruto?" said Shikamaru.

"WOW, you must be psychic Shikamaru." Said an excited Naruto.

"I don't believe in that kind of crap, but it was just obvious that we were more important to you then ramen since that's how we all feel about each other."

All of the guys seemed to be more interested in their feet at that moment, but Shikamaru was 100 percent right. They would all probably kill for each other but they would never admit to that, being guys and all.

The car ride became quiet for the next 30 minutes until they pulled up to the camp. The gravel under the tires was a clear indication that they had arrived.

As soon as it stopped Neji looked over at Shikamaru. "You truly are a genius Shikamaru." Neji smirked "You got Naruto to shut up."

"I haven't met a challenge yet." He said nonchalantly "But I was also trying to shut you _all_ up so I could try to think."

"Whatever! Let's just get out of this limo already and go to our cabin!" yelled Naruto as he headed for the door.

"Naruto slow down." Sasuke said lazily. "We have to go to the camp office and get our cabin keys and sign up lists. Not to mention we're late so everyone is probably almost done unpacking and will be heading to the hall to get the summer lecture." Sasuke told him.

"And then the plan can commence." Naruto said with a tint of mischief in his eyes.

"Oh good, you remembered." Said Shikamaru. Naruto growled at that.

'_I'm not __that__ stupid, I wouldn't forget my own plan!' _Naruto thought.

"Yes you would." Said Shikamaru.

"HEY WHAT?" said a very confused Naruto "YOU ARE PSYCHIC YOU CAN READ MY THOUGHTS!"

"No but I can just predict what you're thinking about."

"It's always disturbing when he does that." Said Neji

"Shikamaru can you just let us keep our thoughts to ourselves." Asked Sasuke. "_Please_?" he asked a little more disgruntled. He was always creeped-out at how Shikamaru could predict what they were thinking.

"Fine." He said as he stuck his hands into his pockets.

The guys just waited as the driver and the man who rode in the passenger's seat took out all of their bags.

"We'll go get your cabin key, brochures and anything else you might need at the camp's office." Said the driver as he bowed low to Sasuke.

"Thanks, we'll just wait here for you." said Sasuke as he bowed low too.

(AN: see Sasuke isn't ALWAYS a big ass! He's very polite!)

(AAN: Pfft! like once every one thousand days)

The two men walked away as Naruto hopped up on top of the limo.

"Naruto it's very disrespectful for you to sit on top of Sasuke's car since he brought us all down here." Said Shikamaru.

"Well he's the one that made me come down here in his car." Defended Naruto as he glared over at Sasuke.

"You scratch it you buy it." Sasuke simply shrugged.

(AAN: See what I mean?)

"Fine I'll get off of it!" Naruto said as he jumped off.

Twenty minutes later the limo driver and the other guy came back up to them with paper work and four keys.

"Master Sasuke, here are your sign up lists for all of the activities you can participate in. This is your cabin number and here are the keys." Said the driver as the other guy handed everything out. "The man at the desk suggested you go straight to the hall since we were late. Don't worry about your bags; we shall put them in your cabin in their respected rooms."

"Are we sharing rooms?" asked Neji.

"Yes, the best cabins have two large rooms that are made for four in a room, but Mr. Uchiha made it so there is only two in a room. If you don't mind, I suggest Master Uzumaki and Master Nara share a room, and Master Uchiha shares a room with Master Hyuuga."

"Sounds fine." Said Sasuke. Neji nodded in agreement.

"What a drag, now I'm stuck with Naruto." Complained Shikamaru.

"Yeah well Neji snores pretty loud so just be grateful." Said Naruto.

"I DO NOT!" yelled Neji.

"Let's just get to the hall already." Sasuke said rolling his eyes. "Thank you both, and have a safe trip back." He finished with a bow.

The four guys walked to the hall with their hands in their pockets, except for Naruto who put his hands behind his head.

They reached where the hall was and walked in through the double doors.

"YOU'RE LATE!" yelled the ENTIRE room.

The guys just stared at them blinking in disbelief. Were these people freaks about being on time?

An older man, about the age of 28, came into view as he started to walk towards the boys. His face seemed to be kind, in a way, and his hair was up in a spiky ponytail. But the most dominate feature he had was a scar across the bridge of his nose going from cheek to cheek.

"CALM DOWN!" he yelled out "It's not him, so continue your conversations." Everyone just resumed talking to each other as they probably had been earlier, but the four guys were continued to stare confused.

"WHATS GOING ON?" yelled Naruto towards the man; the man looked over his chart as he got closer to the four boys.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" he asked eyeing the blonde.

"Yeah, believe it! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, how'd you know?"

"You aren't on my list of campers who are at camp, so we had just assumed you ditched. We were told not to just keep an eye, but a _group_ of people on you. Now, we aren't going to have a _problem_ this summer…_are_ we?" he asked raising an eyebrow towards the blonde.

"Yeeeahh, you don't have to worry about me. This place is supposed to straighten me out. I'll be good." _'hahahhahahahahah IN YOUR DREAMS PAL!'_

"Well let me just tell you now Naruto, if I even see you a toe out of line," his eyes grew darker "I won't have the pleasure of dealing with you but our camp counselor Ibiki Sensei will, and he's a hard ass."

"_For a second there I could have sworn he said he HAS a hard ass! HAHAHAHAHAHA' _thought Naruto as he ignored whatever this guy was saying and laughing like a mad man in his mind.

"So what do we have _here,_ Iruka?" asked a chilling voice that came from behind Naruto.

"Hm?" Naruto turned around to see a HUGE guy who must have been about 30 years old. Regardless of how hot it was outside this man wore a long black trench coat with the collar flipped up. On his head was a black bandanna, and even though his fists were smashed inside his jacket, Naruto could make out how physically powerful they were.

'_This guy is HUGE! HE SHOULD BE WORKING AT A PRISON!'_ thought Naruto as he tried not to gulp.

"This is Naruto Ibiki, and we're supposed to keep a very special eye on him." Said the man who was just identified as Iruka.

Ibiki lifted his chin up to look down at Naruto. His right eyebrow shot up on his massive forehead and smirked. "Hmph. Not a problem at all, I don't know why they made such a big deal about him." He then leaned towards Naruto because, even though Naruto himself was tall, Ibiki was massive.

He looked Naruto square in the eye; all forms of amusement on his face were gone. "Well let me tell you something _kid_, you're really supposed to be with me at the other side of the camp for the brats that need to be straightened out,"

'_So I've been told for like the millionth time now!'_ thought Naruto.

"If it wasn't for the Uchiha family you wouldn't be having such a fun summer. I hope you do realize there are some activities in which you _must _do because of how "special" you are. Just so you know, if you get caught doing any sort of prank, well for one, you'll be a very big disappointment to the Uchihas who believed that you could do better. So if you don't want to make them look bad in front of the camp board who said they were crazy for doing this, then you'll just keep in line, maybe even a few feet behind it."

'_Is this guy for real?'_ thought Naruto who was no longer intimidated.

"Don't worry about Naruto." Said a different voice coming from behind them all.

'_WHATS WITH ALL THESE PEOPLE SNEEKING UP ON ME?' _Naruto screamed in his mind.

"I'm sure he'll follow the rules, while having a fun time of course." Said the man knowingly.

"Hey, who are you?" Naruto asked.

"YOU'RE LATE!" yelled the entire room again, but this time a little angrier.

"Who am I? Well, I'm Kakashi Hatake." He said slowly. "I'm the owner of this camp, which makes me Kakashi Sensei to you…and to you three boys." He added turning around to look at the three guys who had been silent for a while. "Don't think we forgot about you."

"I was kind of hoping you did." Sasuke said crossing his arms.

"Ah…Sasuke Uchiha." Kakashi decided. "I know your father gave you the best cabin and furnished it top dollar, but that doesn't mean we'll be going easy on you."

"Hn."

"Good, I'm glad you understand. Now your friend here I believe is, Neji Hyuuga…of the side branch?" Neji glared at him evilly. "Yep, I guess that means it's you, and this must be the Nara, Shikamaru right?"

"Yeah. That'll be me." He said unwillingly.

"Well good, I do enjoy your family's medicines. They work wonders on hangovers…or so I've been told..."

(AAN: Kakashi+ Hangover EQUALS Not physically possible)

"Then why haven't they kicked in yet?" laughed Naruto.

"Well, that settles it. My first impression of this group is… well … you're a bunch of idiots."

All four guys glared at him. "Now how are the rest of you!" he yelled (AN: as loud as Kakashi could yell) at the rest of the boys in the hall still waiting for him. He could just tell on their faces that they were pissed off already with his constant lateness.

Kakashi began to welcome them back to "Camp Shinobi" for another summer of fun, and torture. No one laughed at that joke either.

It basically went on like that and then he explained the major rules of the camp that were surprisingly basic.

"So….does anyone have any questions?" he looked through the crowd of bored to death boys, but one hand stuck up in the back. "Yes…you." Up stood Naruto. _'Oh goody.' _Thought Kakashi.

"Yeah, I was wondering about the dance." Half the room perked up a bit "Will they be needing volunteers to help with the decorating of the cafeteria?"

"Actually it will be held in their dancing hall, but…..I _was_ talking to the Head of the camp, and I think he mentioned that they might need help with things high up since they wouldn't want the girls getting hurt." Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Why? Who did you have in mind?"

"Me, Believe it!"

"Sorry Naruto, but I don't think you're responsible enough to do such a task. Maybe if someone else more responsible than you offered to go along with you…then maybe would I consider letting you leave this camp to go to the girl's."

"Wait Kakashi Sensei," said Shikamaru who stood up next to Naruto "Maybe this is a good idea for Naruto. He can take his pranking system out on crafts for the dance. It'll also keep him from doing any sort of pranks _here_."

"Well then Shikamaru, do _you_ volunteer to be his partner?"

"UHHHHHHHH…." _'AW MAN what a drag!' _he thought. _'How do I get myself into these kinds of situations?' _

"YEAH BELIEVE IT!" Naruto cheered.

"Fine then…you two can help them decorate for the dance. Anyone else wants to help please sign up at the main office. Now…..if you'll excuse me I have some reading to do."

"Everyone don't forget to hand in your forms by Thursday which is in three days!" yelled Iruka as everyone began to leave.

"How troublesome." Said Shikamaru as he Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke walked out of the hall with all of the other guys. "Now I have to go with the baka and _decorate_, for some troublesome dance."

"Who you calling a baka?" asked Naruto.

"Well moron he has blonde hair, loves ramen, and always cries out, 'believe it'" Shikamaru said mock Naruto.

"SHUT UP!"

"Actually this could work out better to our advantage." Neji said from the back of the group.

This caused them all to turn around and look at him.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke.

He explained. "Now that Shikamaru is going Naruto can't possibly screw up, and Shikamaru can do all of the complicated stuff that Naruto probably would have messed up anyways."

"HEY!"

"Sorry Naruto, so when is the dance, Saturday?"

"Yeah." Said Sasuke

"So you boys are already talking about the dance eh?" asked Iruka who was coming up to them. The guys just stared at him. "Well good, because I need to talk to Naruto and Shikamaru about it. You two will be going over, ESCORTED, to the camp by bus on Friday at 12:00 noon. You can meet me at the camp's main office, and you might want to wear clothes you don't mind getting dirty. Then on Saturday we'll meet again but at 8:30 in the morning to finish with the decorations."

"WE HAVE TO GO TWICE?" they both yelled.

"Yeah, sorry about that but they have a big dance room." Iruka laughed knowing just how big they were. Hey, years past he had to do it. He knows what they're about to endure.

"Anyway, I'll see you then at those times…which Shikamaru you remember, right?" Shikamaru nodded. Naruto glared. "Well see you then boys." He said as he walked away towards the camp's office.

They all began to walk forward to their cabin.

"Great, this is going to be such a drag." Said Shikamaru still making his way with his friends as he began to think of how troublesome his life was becoming.

"So where _is_ our cabin?" asked Neji.

"It's up this path." Shikamaru said while pointing at the path they were taking.

They walked in silence the rest of the way up to their cabin, which was bliss to the three guys because they didn't have to hear Naruto's voice.

At the end of the path were three cabins. Two close to them and the one in the middle pushed back closer to the woods.

"Okay out of those three cabins which one is it?" asked Naruto who was eyeing up each one. They were all the same size so it was no big deal to him which one they were staying in.

"The one dead centered." Said Sasuke.

Neji walked towards it. "Number 117." He told them.

* * *

"HINATA ARE YOU UNPACKED YET?" yelled Ino who was down stairs lounging on the couch with the other girls.

"Here I come." She said as she started to run down the stairs.

"Do you have your sign-up sheets?" asked Sakura noticing her empty hands.

"OH!" she ran right back up stairs "SORRY!" she called out.

"So are you guys going to join any sports?" asked Tenten.

"Of course!" said Sakura. "Have to keep the body active!"

Ino looked indifferent. "Well maybe _one_…but I'm really looking forward to designing and cheerleading. I do like volleyball, and it looks like it could be fun."

"Maybe we should all do volleyball together," Offered Tenten "Hinata has a pretty good hit in her, so I bet she'll want to sign up for that."

"Sign up for what?" asked Hinata as she jogged over to sit next to Sakura.

"VOLLEYBALL!" the three girls said in unison.

"Sounds great, I'll do that. Now what else?" they all checked off volleyball and scanned the list

"Swimming?" offered Sakura.

"YEAH!" they all said checking off swimming.

"Art class?" asked Ino, the three girls all looked at each other for help, which Hinata was forced to give.

"Well Ino……it's just…..none of us are good at that kind of stuff. It's more of your thing and if we did it, it would probably come out in a big mess." Although her subtle approach was flawless, Ino still got upset.

"Well I'm checking that off." She said as she practically ripped through the paper.

"OH LOOK, it says at the bottom that there will be a sign up sheet at the office for anyone who wants to help decorate the dance hall for the dance. Anyone who signs up for art classes MUST do It." read Hinata.

"Are you interested in this?" asked Sakura.

"Well yes, only because it would look good for me to do it, you know? It looks bad that I get the best cabin here, but if I show I'm really contributing to the camp it won't look so bad."

"LOGIC!" smiled Tenten.

"So why don't I just sign up for the art classes too and…"

"THANK YOU HINATA!" yelled Ino as she ran over to hug Hinata.

"It's okay, but I'm actually excited about decorating." Hinata checked off art classes.

They continued to scan the list down picking things that they would enjoy doing for the rest of the summer.

In the end Ino had signed up for Volleyball, Swimming, Art Club, Cheerleading, modeling, the dancing club, and basketball.

Sakura signed up for Volleyball, Swimming, Cheerleading, lacrosse, and basketball.

Tenten signed up for Volleyball, Swimming, Cheerleading, (AN: they forced her) Lacrosse, Soccer, Basketball, Tennis, and wrestling.

Hinata signed up for Volleyball, Swimming, Art Club, Cheerleading, Young debaters, The book discussion group, The dancing club, and basketball.

Now not all of these things were every day. All sports, except for swimming, were for only every other day. Non-athletic activities were almost every day. This way the girls wouldn't be exhausted by the end of each day, and they would have time to do more than one kind of sport if they wanted.

"Hinata are you sure you want to sign up for all of those things?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, it won't be so bad, but I think we should worry about Tenten." They all looked over at her list again.

"Tenten maybe you should give up a sport, it looks a little overwhelming." Said Ino.

"Guys, it's okay I can totally handle it!" she assured them. "This wouldn't be my first sport overload, and trust me it **won't** be the last." She said smiling delighted.

"Okay, but if you feel like you're in overdrive then you should quit one." Sakura advised the bunned girl.

"Okay, I'll quit CHEERLEADING!" she yelled with hatred in her eyes.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" yelled Ino and Sakura at once.

"You need to do something feminine." Ino told her with an authority saying she knew what was best for her.

"And cheerleading is what we're all doing, and you'll look so cute in a uniform." Sakura chirped in.

"Yeah but who am I going to be looking cute for?"

"Not the point." Ino said not missing a beat.

Before Tenten could protest more, they heard a low bubbly growl coming from somewhere in the room.

All of the girls looked around and then finally looked over at Hinata, she blushed a little.

"Sorry guys but, I guess I'm a tad hungry."

"Me too." Said Tenten as her stomach agreed.

"Let's make something to eat and then after it'll probably be time to go down to auditorium for the camp rules and stuff." Said Sakura as she brushed the wrinkles out of her shirt.

"GOOD! And while we're down there we can sign up to decorate for the dance." Said Hinata

"TOO THE KITCHEN!" yelled Ino in a similar tone to "CHARGE!"

* * *

Sasuke unlocked the cabin door and walked inside. The guys were stunned to see how nice it was, especially Naruto.

"WHOA, THIS IS BETTER THAN MY OWN APPARTMENT!" he yelled not believing his eyes.

"Is that a plasma TV, at camp?" asked a stunned Neji.

"Hn. Would you look at that." Smirked Sasuke. "It is."

Neji blinked once. "I'm never going back to Camp Jutsu again." He said slowly shaking his head.

"Is that an x-box 360?" asked Naruto as he went towards the game console.

"Wow, even I'm impressed." Said Shikamaru as he took a seat by the huge window.

"Our bags are already in our rooms, so can we play a game?" Asked a hopeful Naruto.

"Sure, what's there?" asked Sasuke, Naruto looked through all of the games that were next to the x-box 360.

"I can't find it." He said searching even quicker.

"Find what?" asked Neji.

"Perfect Dark, it's only just about the coolest x-box 360 game."

"How would you know, you don't own one." Said Shikamaru from his window seat.

"Well…I HEARD it was good." He defended.

"So what other games do we have?" asked Sasuke

"I guess we could play Halo 2." Offered Naruto as he showed them the case.

(AAN:WOOHOO!)

"Fine." They all said as they each grabbed a wireless remote.

They played there game for the next two hours until Shikamaru remembered about the sign-up sheets they needed to go through.

"Hey guys, shouldn't we fill out our forms for the things we want to do?"

"We have till Thursday." Said Sasuke as he killed Neji.

"But what if something you want is filled up already?" he asked again.

"Good point let's stop playing for a while and get this over with." Said Sasuke as he turned off the x-box 360 with his remote control. "Neji will you go get the sign up lists I think there in the kitchen." He added.

Without a word, Neji left the room and came back with the forms in hand. Each form had their names on it already so he just gave them out.

"WHAT!" yelled Naruto as he saw what he _HAD_ to sign up for "They're making me do wrestling!"

"What's wrong with that?" asked Sasuke.

"Well I didn't want to do _that_ this summer. I'd rather do swimming and basketball. Do they really think that WRESTLING will straighten me out?"

"It'll beat some sense into you." said Shikamaru.

"Well I'm going to be the best at it, believe it!"

"What else are you signed up for?" asked Neji.

"FOOTBALL?" he yelled again.

"They must really want to beat you up." laughed Sasuke.

"So what are you guys signing up for?" asked Naruto still looking at his own list.

"Basketball for sure." said Neji.

"Let's all sign up for that so we can all at least do one thing together." said Sasuke.

"Whatever." Shikamaru said as he checked off basketball.

"What about soccer?" asked Sasuke.

"Sounds good." said Naruto as they all checked off soccer.

"Hockey?" offered Neji.

"I don't like hockey." Said Shikamaru bluntly, the other three guys checked it off anyways. After going through the entire list the guys decided all their summer activities.

Shikamaru signed up for Basketball, soccer, and fencing.

Sasuke signed up for Basketball, soccer, football, hockey, and swimming.

Naruto was signed up for wrestling, football, basketball, soccer, hockey, and swimming.

Neji signed up for Basketball, soccer, wrestling, lacrosse, hockey, and fencing.

"Fencing?" asked Naruto as he looked at Shikamaru's list. "That's all you're signing up for? Just three things?"

"I try not to do much." He said half heartedly.

"More like nothing at all." Noted Naruto.

"Too bad cloud watching isn't an activity." Neji said musing over the idea.

"So why did you sign up for fencing?" asked Shikamaru.

"My father began teaching me how to fence when I was little. After he died it was always a nice way to get stress out on things."

"You any good?" asked Shikamaru quickly before there was any tension in the room.

"Actually, I am, how about you?" he asked sizing up Shikamaru.

"I've never done it before, but it's the only thing here that doesn't involve much movement or running." Now the guys could see why he chose to do fencing.

Sasuke stood up and looked outside the window. The sun was warm and the day looked nice, so naturally he wanted to go outside. He wouldn't call himself "outdoorsy" but on rainy days you thought of days like this one.

"Why don't we bring our forms down to the office, we can also walk around the camp and check it out."

"Okay, but when we do that we're playing more on the x-box for the next three days. I want to make the most of them before camp actually starts." said Naruto as he followed Sasuke outside the cabin, with the other guys right behind them.

* * *

It was Friday morning at the boy's camp and everything would officially start today. All of the guys had to go down to the camp's office to get their schedules for the summer. For some people, like Neji and Naruto who signed up for a lot, would have busy schedules. For people like Shikamaru who only signed up for three things, they would have hours in between each activity.

Shikamaru woke up at 6:45 which was good because the camp's annoying bell would be waking everyone up at 7:00.

'_Stupid Naruto, saying that Neji is the one who snores, this guy is as loud as a bus!'_

He took advantage of everyone sleeping and used the bathroom, which there was only one big one upstairs. It was well furnished with a tub brought in by Sasuke's father, but now the room looked like a total mess. Shikamaru didn't like it when the bathroom was dirty but he was too lazy to do anything about it.

When he was done using the bathroom he went down stairs to only find Neji in the kitchen already eating cereal.

"Did I wake you up?" asked Shikamaru as he got his own breakfast. He then remembered how Neji liked to wake up early to go for a jog before he did any physical activity for the day.

"No, I always wake up at 6:00 to go for a morning jog, but this place is really constricting. There's really no where to run."

Shikamaru sat down across from Neji eating in silence. After a few seconds of that they heard the camp bell, which was a loud horn. When it was over they could hear Naruto fall out of his bed yelling.

"WHATS WITH THE HORN?" they heard Naruto scream.

"SHUT UP DOBE!" they could hear Sasuke, two seconds later….

"HEY I'M USING THE BATHROOM!" yelled Sasuke.

"TOO BAD TEME, I'M GOING TO USE IT!" Naruto yelled right back.

They fought for the bathroom for a while, and from the sounds of it they were both giving it their all. Then they finally heard the door shut.

"Wonder who got it." Said Neji as he walked over to the sink to place his bowl in the sink.

"YOU SUCK SASUKE!" yelled Naruto who began slamming his fists into the door.

"Does that answer your question?" asked Shikamaru.

"What a dobe," smirked Neji "Should we go down to get our schedules; I'm sure it won't be crowded since everyone just woke up."

"Yeah let's go before Naruto tries to beat Sasuke up when he comes out of the bathroom."

Neji and Shikamaru got on their shoes and went to the camp's office. It was pretty empty, but they got their schedules and walked all the way back to their cabin.

"Do you think their fighting each other?" asked Neji as they approached the door.

"Of course they are." Said Shikamaru as he opened the door to see Sasuke locked in a sleeper hold by Naruto.

"We got the schedules." said Neji as he waved them in their faces.

"HELP!" chocked Sasuke, but the two guys just went to the kitchen to go over their schedule plan.

Ten minutes later Sasuke and Naruto came into the kitchen but they were beat up equally as bad.

"Thanks for the help." said Sasuke sarcastically as he sat next to Shikamaru.

"So what's first for the day?" asked Naruto as he opened up his schedule.

Swimming&Fencing-8:00-9:30 (Naruto Sasuke) (Neji Shikamaru)

Basketball- 10:00-11:00 (all four guys)

Wrestling- 11:00-12:30 (Neji Naruto)

Soccer- 1:00-2:30 (all four guys) MONDAYS&WEDNESDAYS

Lacrosse& Football- 2:30-3:30 (Neji) (Sasuke Naruto)

Hockey- 1:00-2:30(Neji Sasuke Naruto) TUESDAYS&THURSDAYS

"OH COOL! This decorating thing is a blessing in disguise! Now I won't have to go to football!"

"Well we might be back before then you never know."

Naruto groaned obnoxiously. "I want to get out of it soooooooo bad!" he whined.

"Well maybe decorating could take that long, I mean how big is the room where we're going to dance really be?" asked Shikamaru.

* * *

"WOW!" Ino yelled into the big room that would be for the dance. "You can hear a loud echo."

"No you're just loud." smirked Sakura.

"Don't even start you guys." warned Tenten who came between them ready for no-nonsense.

"What time again are we coming down here at?" asked Hinata.

"5:30." Said Ino "I heard that some guys from the guy camp are coming here at 12:00 to decorate the tops of the room so we don't have to."

"Well that was nice of them." said Tenten.

Sakura shook her head. "Nah. I heard it's just a bunch of delinquents that they wanted to get out of their camp so they wouldn't have to deal with them there."

"Will they be here when we decorate?" asked Hinata.

"I hope so!" said Ino with hearts in her eyes.

"So let's hurry you guys," said Tenten who began to walk away. "Basketball starts in five minutes and it's practically an eight minute walk." She said getting further away from them.

"OKAY OKAY we're coming." Cried Ino as she and the other girls picked up their bags to go to the basketball courts.

* * *

"So after you grab your opponent you shift your wait to your heal, either one you pick what's best, and you fllliiiiipp them like this." Said the wrestling teacher as he flipped one of the students in a demonstration "Now can everyone else try that?" All of the guys nodded and went to their partners to try the flip. Each one was successful in flipping his opponent. After they had each done it twice Naruto raised his hand.

"Excuse me Sensei but I have to go now since its 12:00."

"Yes, Iruka did inform me of this. You can leave now but I expect you to be at your best on Monday."

"No worries!" Naruto assured him. "I've got friends I can practice one!" He ran out of the room, bag in hand, and went straight to the camp's main office only to see Iruka and Shikamaru waiting for him by a bus.

"You're 7 minutes late Naruto." Said Shikamaru as Iruka handed him a five dollar bill.

"Sorry about that, so are we going now?"

"Yes let's enter the bus." said Iruka as he sat in the first seat.

"HEY! Where is everyone else?" yelled Naruto as he looked from left to right on the bus.

"Oh, no one else wanted to sign up to help. Go figure, now take a seat Naruto." Iruka said more sternly.

Naruto sat in the seat behind Iruka and 'hmpd'. Shikamaru sat to the right of Naruto already looking up at the clouds.

"Can we open some windows?" asked Shikamaru as the bus started up.

"Sure why not, but the air conditioner should start up pretty soon."

"MAN, it's like a billion degrees out! I hope they have air conditioning." complained Naruto.

The ride was almost thirty minutes and Naruto didn't stop complaining the entire way there. By the time they arrived at the camp there wasn't anyone in sight.

"Where is everyone?" asked Naruto as he tried to find a single person.

"Doing their activities, did you expect to see them?" asked Iruka while looking at his watch.

It was black and glossy.

"Well, YEAH I did expect to see actual people walking around." Naruto did another once over, but when no one was popping up he jumped into Shikamaru's seat to look through his side of the bus. Naruto kneed him accidentally so Shikamaru pushed him into the aisle.

"Come on let's just get this over with." He said as he got out of the bus stepping over Naruto.

Iruka lead them both to the dancing hall; fanning his face even though it was a very short walk, but it was really hot out. As soon as they reached the double doors he opened them up and they stepped inside.

Both boys dropped their jaws.

"THIS PLACE IS HUGE!" yelled Naruto causing an echo.

"Ah man………what a drag…" groaned Shikamaru as his eyes grew wider.

"Alright boys I guess you can get started. They want all of those Chinese lanterns hung up and with all of those streamers." The two boys looked at him as if that were impossible.

"But that's so high up, how will we get up there?"

"I'm glad you asked Naruto, that ladder over there should help you out. One of you will go up it and the other will hold the bottom for support, you got that?"

"Yeah whatever." Shikamaru said already on his way to the ladder.

"Too easy!" yelled Naruto suddenly completely determined.

"Well get started then, I'm going to inform the people at the camp office that we have arrived and that you two have begun." With that Iruka left back out the double doors.

"So, when do we start planning things?" whispered Naruto.

"Well first we need to do what they expect us to do. They'll watch us for a while of course but soon they'll leave to get into a cooler room."

"What are you talking about? It's really nice and cool in here." said Naruto as he rubbed his arms to get warm.

"That's why I have to go break the thermostat. The air-conditioning will go off and it'll be as hot as hell in here."

"Well can you at least break it in a few hours so we're not that hot?" asked Naruto who began to slide a cardboard box of streamers around with his foot.

"No, we need to do it now while Iruka Sensei is gone."

"!" groaned Naruto.

Shikamaru pulled out a thick pocket knife that had God knows what kinds of contraptions in it. He cracked open the thermostat and started to mess with a few wires. After about 30 seconds of tinkering he had done it, and the air went off. He put it all together and no one would be the wiser.

"Alright let's get to decorating, and when they leave then I'll go get the feathers from the art room." Shikamaru said as he stuck his pocket knife back in the front pocket of his jeans. Naruto's response was a curt nod, and he began to dig into the box of streamers.

Iruka sensei had gotten Asuma Sensei to help watch the two boys decorate, and to also make sure they weren't goofing off, but they were doing a pretty good job.

SO good in fact that they decided they didn't need to watch them anymore and they could go to the air conditioned main office.

"We'll come back later to make sure you're both almost done." Iruka assured them as he and Asuma made a dash for the main office.

"Keep up the good work!" they heard Asuma yell.

Shikamaru smirked proud of himself. "Just like in chess, make it look like the king is open and watch them go for the bait."

Naruto rolled his eyes and looked down at Shikamaru. "You always freak me out when you compare things to chess!" he yelled from the top of the ladder.

"NOW, we can do what we have to do." said Shikamaru as he went over to his book bag. Naruto placed his feet on the sides of the ladder and slid all the way down. As he got closer to Shikamaru he could see inside of his book bag where all the things they needed were.

"Okay, I'll go over to the art room and get bags of feathers." Shikamaru told him as he stood up from his crouch and stretched out his back.

"What if you get caught?" asked Naruto.

"I won't dobe. You just start setting everything up, just like we went over in the car." Shikamaru said as he walked out the back door which was to the left of a d j booth.

He found the art room easy since it was right across from the dancing hall. He broke into the back door and made it easily inside. There was no one in the entire building. To make things even _more_ convenient, the supply closet was right next to the back door.

Inside he found three HUGE bags of feathers wrapped in plastic bags.

"Aw man! Next time give me a challenge!" he said out loud. He took two of the bags figuring that would be enough. And with that he made his way back to Naruto.

He walked into the dancing hall the same way he went out, and Naruto was just finishing up with his part of the plan.

"I got the feathers." Shikamaru told him as he held the two bags out to Naruto.

They opened the bags of feathers and distributed them on the 6 LARGE fans in the room. With them being so big, no one would be able to see the feathers that they laid out on them.

"After this you're gunna have to show me how to get the liquid in the sprinkler system."

Shikamaru smirked, again. "Where would you all be without me?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and began to mutter some incoherent things under his breath.

* * *

It was now 4:45 and Hinata and Ino were walking towards the art room. They didn't want to go back to their cabin because when they would get there it would only be another ten minutes before they had to go back to the dancing room to decorate.

"I'm glad we decided to leave our bags in the art room after basketball so we wouldn't have anything to carry after dance." Ino told Hinata.

Hinata nodded eagerly. "Yes, that was some smart thinking." She said as she wiped her forehead. "Holy enchiladas batman, it's like 30billion degrees out!"

"You're right Robin, but the bat cave is just a little further and the air is on HIGH!" laughed Ino. (AN: bat cave EQUALS art room)

"Well we should take a detour to the dance hall to see how the guys did." said Hinata who began to walk in the other direction.

"OH NOOO YOU DON'T!" yelled Ino as she grabbed Hinata's arm and pulled her the other way. "It's too far for me and I want to get cold."

"Well let _me_ go over there, I'll run!" Hinata assured her as she started to jog away.

Ino rolled her eyes too hot and tired to argue. "Fine…RUN!" then Hinata began to run to the dance hall which wasn't that far but still very tiring.

After watching Hinata run away Ino scanned the grounds for a yellow bus. '_I don't see their bus anymore so I guess that means they all left already.' _She walked up to the art room's door and the cold air pulled her inside.

* * *

It was 4:40 in the dance hall and Naruto and Shikamaru had covered four of the six fans.

"We don't have enough! There's still two whole fans that are empty, so what do we do now _genius_?" asked Naruto as he began to walk down the ladder.

"Don't worry, there's one other bag in the art room, I'll go get it." He said as he walked towards the door.

"Whatever. While you're doing that _I'm_ taking a break." Naruto said as he walked over to lean against a wall.

He wasn't tired, but the hot air in the room with all the windows shut was getting to him. It was also getting to his stupid shirt. His sweat had it clinging to his body making it annoying to move around.

'_Why hasn't Shikamaru complained about this problem?' _he wondered to himself. _'Oh yeah, because I'm the one doing all the work!'_ Naruto tunneled his fingers through his hair and tugged a little at the collar of his shirt.

After a while, Shikamaru had been gone for about 7 minutes. This upset Naruto. It didn't take him so long the last time when he went on a feather plunder.

'_Where the heck is he?' _wondered Naruto. Then he focused on his other problem. _"AAAUUGH! IT'S SO HOT IN HERE!'

* * *

_

Hinata finally got to the dance hall.

'_That was a lot harder than it really looked' _she thought as she was catching her breath after her sprint to the hall.

'_Well I'm sure it was worth it.' _She thought as she quietly opened the door to peer inside. '_WOW! Look at all the decorations, they're so pretty!'_ she thought as she admired all the work hanging from the ceiling. The lanterns were huge, and the streamers were a criss-cross of red and black.

"MAN!" yelled a voice startling Hinata who thought she was alone.

'_HUH! Someone's here?' _she thought as she came into the building just in time to see a guy begin to pull off his shirt.

'_AHHHH MY GOSH!' _she mentally screamed as she continued to watch him.

It all seemed to be in slow motion. The gray cotton of his shirt stuck to his skin _stubbornly_ because of his sweat. When he pulled it off it messed up is hair causing it to stand up in straight spikes. Hinata bit her lip. It looked better messy to her. Then, with his shirt balled in his hand, he wiped off his chest.

And that's when Hinata really noticed it for the first time.

'_That's a nice six pack,'_ Just thinking that made her blush a light crimson._ 'I wonder how old he is?' _she thought as she continued to stare unblinkingly towards him. He looked tired because his eyes were shut and he stretched out his arms more than once.

Her eyes lingered lower towards his legs. _'Tanned and toned.' _she thought with a little bit of approval. Everything pointed to 'athlete' with him.

Knowing that she was still staring at him made Hinata embarrassed, but her feet seemed to be glued to the ground. Her neck unwilling to move anywhere.

But then he made a loud groaning noise freezing the rest of her body in place.

"Someone should REALLY turn the fans ON!" he complained out loud. "IT'S LIKE A BILLION DEGREES IN HERE!" he yelled again as he used his shirt to wipe his face.

"I'll get them!" Hinata yelled automatically. Then she quickly placed her hands over her mouth. _'CRAP! Why'd I just say that? Okay…calm down, it's too late he knows you're here so just follow through and turn the fans on.'_

Naruto's eyes shot wide opened, his heart began to race. '_OH SHIT, WHO WAS THAT?' _Someone else was in the room and they scared him. Naruto looked over to the front doors to see a girl standing there. His heart was already beating so fast because she startled him, but when he got a better look at her he practically didn't have a pulse!

Trim legs coming out from a frilly skirt that was lower than her thigh, but still pretty short. A slender waist. Long dark hair fallen all over her shoulders, but the part that made him gulp was how they spilled over her chest. Full-sized and round; placed nicely in a form fitting T-shirt tucked into the skirt.

Then her pretty legs began to move towards the wall. Naruto's eyes followed those legs as they moved as fluidly as liquid. The skirt did pretty little things as she moved, and her hair swayed back and forth.

He finally blinked. '_Whoa, that girl's really hot. Hot?' _he mentally laughed as he forgot how only a minute ago he had been complaining about how hot it was in the hall. '_But now it seems to be getting hotter….and I'm sweating a lot! And…my heart's RACING!' _he looked back at the girl whose arm seemed to be extending out as she neared the wall._ 'Wait what did she say? Where's she going? SHE'S ABOUT TO TURN ON THE FANS!'_

"WAIT STOP!" yelled Naruto who had just snapped back to reality. Hinata froze where she stood as she was about to turn on the switch for the fans. "UUUHH, sorry!" Naruto yelled nervously as he scratched the back of his head "It's probably a good idea if you **don't** turn on the fans."

"Oh, why not?" asked a confused Hinata.

"UMMMMMM, hmmmmmm," '_why indeed.' _

He looked around for a scapegoat but found none. Then he saw how cute she looked standing confused like a lost animal. He smirked embarrassed. "It's….starting to get….a bit nicer in here." He said scratching his chin and looking in a different direction.

'_Was he just flirting with me?'_ she blushed a little at the thought.

"You're right; it is getting a bit nicer in here." Naruto raised an eyebrow at her.

'_Was she flirting with me? SCORE!' _he thought as his cheeks heated up a bit.

Grinning, he walked over towards her and she sort of retreated backwards towards the doors. A large lump had formed in her throat now that she got a better view of his face. His smile seemed to be more beautiful than his body, damn him. She knew her face was turning red, but she hoped she could simply blame it on the heat.

"I'm sorry for coming in here." She said apologetically. "I'm really not supposed to be here until 5:30, I'm on the decorating committee. It looks nice in here. Did you do all of this by yourself?" _'Greeeat Hinata, now you're just rambling.'_

He blinked once startled. "Oh, _this_," he gestured with his hands towards the ceiling. "Well I did most of it, but my friend helped me and he held the ladder."

"OH! There's someone else here too?" she asked as she looked around a little. "Where'd he go?"

"I think he went to the bathroom a while ago, must be having some trouble."

Hinata laughed at his joke.

He couldn't breathe. Her laugh shook his insides. '_Such a sweet noise.' _He thought. "So where did you just come from?" he asked taking in her apparel. "You look too nice to have been playing a sport."

Hinata blushed a tad _'He thinks I look good!'_

"Well I just did some dancing."

"So I guess that's getting you ready for the dance on Saturday, right?"

"Huh? OH, oh right I guess it is."

'_Hinata keep it together! Stop getting lost in his deep blue eyes!' _she wandered her eyes down to his chest where his perfect abs were. She blushed even more.

'_Why isn't she looking at me anymore? OHHHhh.'_ Naruto grinned slyly.

"Oh, sorry about that." He said as he purposely put his arms behind his head.

'_WHAT THE HELL! IS HE LIKE __TRYING__ TO SHOW THEM OFF TO ME?'_

"That's okay; it's getting pretty hot in here. I MEAN, it was already hot in here!" she corrected quickly.

'_OH SHIT! Nice one Hinata no baka!' _Naruto was about to flirt back, but she cut him off before he could get the chance.

"Well I should really be getting back now; I ditched my friend so I could come here." She said as she backed up to the door.

Naruto smiled warmly at her. "Well good, I mean I'm really glad you did or else I wouldn't have met you." Her smile grew wider.

"Yeah, I'm glad too." Her back just hit the back of the door and he was following her so in her mind it looked like he had just cornered her in. Alas Hinata forgot the door opened when you pushed it so she fell backwards with the door as it swung open. Naruto quickly grabbed her arm before she could hit the ground, and stood her back up next to him.

'_I'm so close to him, I can practically feel his body heat.'_ She mentally squealed as she got so perfectly close to see that his face was even more perfect up much closer.

'She's_ really close to me, I can feel my heart POUNDING!'_

They both nervously laughed as Hinata took a few steps out of the door, while Naruto was still in the building.

"YO ROBIN HURRY UP AND GET OVER HEAR!" yelled Ino who was standing half way out of the art room's door.

"Here I come!" yelled Hinata, Ino went back inside the art room.

Naruto didn't know who she was talking to but he did hear the person use the name Robin and she responded to it. Hinata shrugged as if duty called and she had to go. She didn't want to be rude and keep Ino waiting any longer, so she began to walk towards the art room.

"Sorry, I guess I'll see you tomorrow if you're helping us decorate the rest of the hall."

He barely heard her since he was trying to register where she was going. "Huh..? Oh yeah! I'LL BE HERE!" he yelled out to her as she started to run away.

"Naruto, who are you talking to?" asked a breathless Shikamaru "Did someone come in here?"

Naruto's hands were holding onto the door frame as he leaned his entire body out to watch her run away. Hearing Shikamaru's voice, he turned his head to display a huge smile on his face. "YEAH BELIEVE IT! THIS GIRL DID, AND SHE WAS _HOT. _She was the prettiest girl I've ever seen!"

"Did you even get her name?" asked Shikamaru as he opened up the new bag of feathers.

Naruto grinned turning his whole body toward his friend. "Yeah…_Robin_!" Naruto said with a blush as he walked towards Shikamaru feeling happier than he had ever been in his entire life!


	4. Chapter 4

Ino was inside the air conditioned art room heading towards the corner of the room where she and Hinata had left their duffle bags. '_It feels so great in here!'_ she thought to herself happily. She grabbed the end of her skirt and shook it away from her hot legs. The air from the dress felt heavenly against her skin. Reaching her bag, she rummaged through it to find something more appropriate to where for art rather than her adorable new ruffle skirt that she wore to her dance class.

"I'd die if I got anything on this. It's still brand-new." She said out loud as she pulled out a pair of green Capri pants. "Good thing me and Tenten are the same size, these pants will look so cute around my butt!" delighted, she quickly looked out the windows to make sure no one was around while she quickly changed out of her 'big flirt' skirt and into the pants.

"Hmmm, I wonder if there is a mirror nearby." she began to look around at the walls to see if any of them had a reflection, that's when she realized the art room's closet was ajar.

"OOHH! I bet there's a mirror in there!" she began to walk over to the closet.

**

* * *

**

Shikamaru ran back to the art room to grab the last bag of feathers. He snuck in through the back door again just like he had done before.

A smirk tilted on his face. '_Too easy.' _He thought to himself.

He found the bag in the corner of the closet like he had left it. So he picked it up and headed for the door but froze when he heard the front door slam itself shut.

'_OH NO!' _he mentally yelled _'Please let that be the wind!'_

Shikamaru peeked around the closet door to see a girl with long blonde hair going through a sports bag on the floor.

'_Oh, maybe she's just looking for something and then she'll leave.'_ He hoped.

"I'd die if I got anything on this. It's still brand-new." He heard her say.

Shikamaru saw her pull out pants, and then he took in her skirt. His eyes involuntarily lingered down to her legs and then back up to where pink fabric hugged the rest of her. He couldn't help but blush but the strange thing was he felt as if he was blushing from the first moment he saw her.

"Good thing me and Tenten are the same size, these pants will look so cute around my butt." The girl said again as she stood up with said pants in hand.

'_It'd probably look good in anything.' _Shikamaru found himself thinking.

(AN: This is what goes on in the mind of a genius)

She looked around the room a little then outside of the windows.

'_What's she looking for?'_

The girl began to untie the ties around her skirt and was about to pull them off. Shikamaru quickly took a small step back before he could see anything.

'_OH MY GOD! I SHOULDN'T LOOK; SHE'S A PERSON AND DESERVES RESPECT! I DON'T WANT TO BE A PEEPING TOM! Well….'_

Shikamaru took a small step forward again to peer outside the door so he could see her. Her skirt was already off and she was just about to pull up her pants, and Shikamaru was staring at her cute butt in pink underwear.

'_I think I'm starting to get a nose bleed.'_

The girl now had her pants on and was putting her skirt in her bag.

'_She was right; her butt does look good in those.'_

"Hmmm, I wonder if there is a mirror nearby." Shikamaru watched her eyes closely as she looked for the mirror.

'_Blue eyes and blonde hair, my one and ONLY weakness! WAIT A MINUTE SHE'S COMING THIS WAY!'_

Shikamaru looked all around for a hiding spot, but everything was stacked nicely on the shelves and in clear view.

'_What a drag, this is __not__ what I meant by give me a challenge'_

'_That's it; I'll hide in plain view behind that! Man but it's risky.' _He went behind his hiding spot and the door swung open!

* * *

Ino opened the door to the closet, and felt the walls for the switch.

_Click, _it went on and she looked from where she stood for a mirror.

"Oh, great, a full length mirror!"

She went to the back of the closet to see a big mirror on wheels, which was also Shikamaru's hiding spot, and then she began to pose in front of it.

"WORK IT, INO! WORK IT!"

'_Ino, huh? That's funny since her name means wild boar and her looks are far from it.' _Thought Shikamaru as he peered through a tiny whole that was on the frame of the mirror, He smiled as he saw all of her posses, and when she started to blow kisses it almost looked like they were towards him.

'_If only.'_

The entire time Shikamaru still had the bag of feathers in his hands but now he was squeezing them for dear life!

Ino quickly turned around and left the closet and went towards the front again. Shikamaru felt it was safe to come out again and peer through the door to watch what she would do next.

Ino just sat in a chair by her bag waiting, and waiting, and waiting.

'_Come on; get out of here so I can leave. Is…is she starting to sleep?'_

Ino had her eyes closed and they stayed that way for a while.

'_Maybe I can sneak out of here while she's not looking.' _He measured the distance between him and the door out, and it was really only about five feet. _'It's worth a shot.'_

Slowly Shikamaru tip-toed towards the door as to not make a sound. All he had to do was push open the door slowly and pray to GOD that it didn't squeak! He turned his back so that it was against the door and he was facing Ino. He began to push it open, so far so good. He could already stick out his entire foot; he was going to make it! With out any warning at all Ino jumped out of her seat fuming mad!

"COME ON ALREADY!' she yelled

Shikamaru had no idea if she was talking to him or not because she wasn't looking at him and was heading for the door.

'_THANK GOD! SHE'S LEAVING!' _Shikamaru took full advantage of this precious moment and ran out of the door not caring if it made a noise after he left. He was almost at the back entrance of the dancing hall and then heard Ino yelling.

'_Is she yelling at me? Does she see me?'_

"YO ROBIN HURRY UP AND GET OVER HERE!"

"HERE I COME!" yelled another voice

'_Where's that other voice coming from?' _thought Shikamaru as he walked in the back of the dancing hall practically out of breath.

"I'LL BE HERE!" yelled Naruto as he waved goodbye to someone

"Naruto, who are you talking to?" asked a breathless Shikamaru "Did someone come in here?"

"YEAH BELIEVE IT! THIS GIRL DID, AND SHE WAS _HOT. _She was the prettiest girl I've ever seen!"

'_I beg to differ.'_

"Did you even get her name?" asked Shikamaru as he opened up the new bag of feathers.

"Yeah, Robin!" Naruto said with a blush as he walked towards Shikamaru happier than he had ever been in his entire life!

"Whatever, just hurry up with this bag before she comes back!" Naruto took it.

"Actually, I don't know if she'll come back. The entire time she was backing up to the door."

"My guess is she was either shy or nervous since you have your shirt off, baka!" Shikamaru said gesturing towards Naruto's bare chest.

Naruto grinned. "Well I _am_ intimidating!" he said proudly as he pulled the ladder to the next empty fan. Shikamaru only rolled his eyes. They loaded up the next fan with feathers, which was not an easy task for Shikamaru. One: he couldn't breathe heavy or else the feathers would fall to the ground. Two: Naruto couldn't manage to keep his feet still for more than a few seconds causing the ladder to shake. Three times Shikamaru had to yell at him to hold the ladder still, but Naruto seemed too happy to pay attention.

Meanwhile, Naruto was thinking that it was good thing he knew some dance moves. The idea of dancing with Robin made his mind wander into a place full of music, and his feet, which were stuck in reality, refused to be left out of the fun.

"Naruto!" yelled an irritated Shikamaru. "If you keep moving around…"

"Wha? Are you sayin' something?" Naruto yelled up being pulled out of his trance.

Shikamaru still having patience by this point was indisputable proof that they were best friends. "Apparently I haven't been." He mumbled to himself.

Once that fan was complete, because Naruto had finally managed to stay still, they moved to the last one where they finished the bag off.

With their last part of the plan complete, and not a single feather poking its head over the brim of the fans, Shikamaru felt a sense of relief. "Perfect, now let's get rid of the evidence." He said meaning the empty plastic bags.

"No problem! We'll just throw them out in the trashcans." Naruto said still drunk off of his meeting with the beautiful girl.

"Uh, no dobe. We need to take them with us, so go shove them in my book bag. I'm going to fix the air conditioner." He said flipping out his pocket switch.

"FINALLY!" yelled Naruto as he picked up all the bags and opened up Shikamaru's backpack, _'I can't believe they never questioned Shikamaru about his book bag.' _He thought as he carelessly put the bags inside not noticing a very important paper falling out.

Shikamaru headed back towards Naruto after fixing the air-conditioner. "Perfect and not a moment too soon, look. Here comes Iruka now, right on schedule." He smirked. Checkmate.

"WOW GUYS, this room looks amazing!" exclaimed Iruka as he took in the amazing work the guys did on the ceiling.

"Thanks!" replied Naruto as he put his shirt back on. "Um, hey Iruka sensei, we're still coming here tomorrow, right?"

The concern in Naruto's tone caught Iruka's attention. "Um…yes Naruto, why?"

"Well I just don't think I hung those streamers straight enough." He said looking at his work while rubbing the back of his head.

'_Quick thinking Naruto, I'm impressed.' _Thought Shikamaru. _'But do you really think you'll see that girl again? You'd have a better chance at getting struck by lightning…twice.'_

"Everything looks fine Naruto, but we'll be coming back here tomorrow, too, so don't worry." Iruka didn't understand Naruto's change in mood since he last saw him, but he rolled with it. "Now let's hurry and get to the bus. _It has air conditioning_."

They all headed to the bus, Iruka figuring Naruto would rush to it first since he was really hot, but Naruto was looking out in the distance for something.

'_I figured saying that the bus was air conditioned would make Naruto come faster, but what is he looking for?" _Iruka wondered.

Shikamaru threw down one of the windows and leaned out, arms dangling. "Hurry up Naruto, its hot out here!" he complained as he let in the heat from outside in. He also couldn't help but stare at a certain _art_ building.

"Uh..sorry." Naruto said distracted as he reluctantly turned back to the bus.

'_A simple sorry? No calling me any names, not making an excuse? What did this girl do to him?' _thought Shikamaru. _'Women do have this power over men that makes them act differently.'_

The entire bus ride was in silence. Shikamaru was thinking about Ino, but tried to stop knowing it was a bad idea.

'_AH, troublesome woman, now she's got me thinking about her!'_

Naruto was thinking about "Robin" and what he should wear tomorrow when he comes back to decorate.

'_This girl has me planning my wardrobe for the next day! Robin….Whoa!'_

Iruka was watching the boys fixedly. He could see Shikamaru was staring out the window again, nothing unusual, but he was smiling, too! And Naruto **wasn't talking**! Is that even possible? But there he was, staring out the window with a smile on his face and a dazed look in his eye.

'_Decorating sure got these guys quiet, I wonder why. Hmmm…..maybe they're just really tired. Yeah…that must be it.'_

Being satisfied Iruka closed his eyes the rest of the way down to the camp.

* * *

Hinata ran all the way back to the art room, her heart was pounding** madly!** She tried to calm herself with even breaths, but she couldn't even manage _those_! She finally got to the front door to the art room, but before she went inside she calmed down a bit more to get rid of her blush. She opened the door to see a _not_ so very happy Ino inside.

"TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!" she yelled at her angrily "How long does it take to just check out the room and come back? I was all alone!"

"S..Sorry!" Hinata tried to say apologetically, but to no avail. '_CRAP, did I just stutter a little? I haven't done that in years! This boy is making me stutter!'_

"WELL….hey, are you okay? You look red or is that just from running? Are you getting over heated? OH NO! I'm SOOO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU RUSH! Here sit down I'll get you some water! No, not there over on the couch by the door." Ino rushed over to the water fountain and grabbed one of the paper cups nearby. Hinata sat down trying to calm herself again, and this time it worked when Ino gave her some cold water to drink.

"Good, you feel better now?" asked a worried Ino. "Because you're looking better!"

"Mmhmm! Thank you, but it's not your fault I'm so hot." Realizing what she said, even though Ino wouldn't understand it, she decided to add on, "It's that darned sun!"

"I know, but thank God for air conditioning."

"Oh! I like your pants there, but they look like Tenten's"

"That's because they are! She let me borrow them, I DIDN'T STEAL THEM!" Hinata laughed at Ino's freak-out.

"I never said you _stole_ them!"

"I know. I just want_ you_ to know." Hinata went over to her bag to grab her pants.

"Is there a bathroom in this room?" she asked looking around the walls for a bathroom sign.

"No, but just go in the closet over there, it has a full length mirror."

Hinata walked into the closet and indeed a mirror was in there. She put on some black shorts and held her skirt close to her chest as she looked at herself in the mirror.

'_He liked me in this skirt!' _she giggled _'he kept looking down at my legs.' _Then a terrible thought came into mind. _'What if he was staring at them because they aren't shaved?'_ she gasped and felt them.

Smooth. She was in the clear.

She looked up to her reflection and saw how silly she had just looked._ 'Come on Hinata, you're never going to see him again. OH WAIT! YES I AM! Tomorrow if he comes back to decorate. Well, he is since he yelled to me that he was.' _Hinata continued to look at herself in the mirror and saw that she had a wide grin on her face. _'I wonder what I should wear.' _She thought as she left the closet to put her skirt back in her bag.

"So now we just chill in here I guess, right?" asked a lazy Ino.

"Yup!" said Hinata as she walked back to the couch she had been sitting on earlier. She looked out the window that was just beside her head, and looked at the dancing hall. There was a bus in front of it and someone had just gotten in. She was focused so much on the actual bus that she didn't even realize the guy she had been talking to was standing right at its door. When she recognized him she let out a yelp. _'He sees me staring!' _

Before hyperventilation could ensue, she realized that the sun was aimed directly at her building leaving it impossible for anyone to see right through the windows. So she kept staring at him and he kept staring back. A blush started to form on Hinata's cheeks. But finally he entered the bus and shortly after it drove off.

"HINATA!" yelled Ino for what was a third time.

"HUH? What?"

"What's outside that has your mind in other places?" She leaned over Hinata to see a bus pulling out of the camp. "Is…is that the guys? Hinata. Are you…_blushing_?"

Hinata just stared at her blankly trying to think of something to say, but couldn't think quickly enough.

"SOOooo… what _did_ you see in the dancing hall?"

* * *

Neji and Sasuke were playing on the x-box 360. This was their form of relaxation after a hard day's work. It had been really quiet in their cabin when Naruto and Shikamaru got back. Shikamaru went directly towards his favorite chair in front of the big window and stared out of it. Naruto went to sitting upside down on a couch with a grin on his face. Sasuke noticed it but didn't want to comment since he figured Naruto was waiting for him to ask why he was so happy. But after Sasuke died a fifth time by Neji he finally spoke up.

"So, how'd the plan go?"

Shikamaru let out a yawn. "Fine."

"BETTER THAN EXPECTED!" yelled Naruto who turned himself right side up on the couch.

"Really? How?" asked Neji who just turned the game off.

Naruto relaxed back on the couch, arms behind his head. "Well, you guys know me. I'm not one to kiss and tell." He smirked.

"You mean you kissed Shikamaru?" asked Neji at the same time Shikamaru said "You kissed her too?"

"I DIDN'T KISS HER!" yelled Naruto nervously

"YOU KISSED A GIRL!" yelled Neji and Sasuke at the same time

'_And I thought __**I **__would be the first one in the group to kiss a girl.'_ Neji and Sasuke both thought.

"So then what happened?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah, and start from the beginning." Said Sasuke.

Naruto began to explain everything to them. How the plan went, how it was hotter than hell in the dancing hall, a girl walked in, and now he's _enormously_ happy.

"Intimidated by you!" Neji threw his head back and laughed.

"You probably smelt like B O!" Sasuke joined in.

Naruto became defensive, his good mood fading. "Well that's what Shikamaru said!"

"No, I said she was probably a nervous girl." He corrected. But before they could butt heads, Sasuke changed the subject to more important matters.

"So you guys got rid of the evidence right?"

Shikamaru nodded and reached into his bag. "It's in my book bag, here Naruto," he handed Naruto the plastic bags "Go cut them up and throw them out in our trash can."

"No problem." He said taking them into the kitchen. His good mood returning gave him more spring in his step. Shikamaru continued to rummage for something in his book bag. His search became more frantic when he couldn't find it. The worry coming off his face alerted Sasuke, who then stood up.

"Shikamaru, what are you looking for?" he asked as he and Neji went over for a closer look.

"NARUTO!" Shikamaru called out. "Did I hand you the plans by accident?"

"UHHHHHH…NO why?" yelled Naruto from the kitchen.

"I don't see the plans and I left them in my book bag." Anxiety colored his tone as he repeatedly searched his bag.

"WHAT? Why would you even bring those with you!" yelled Sasuke outraged.

"You just made a very wrong move." Neji said calmly.

"Just…let me think." Shikamaru began to go through the movements of the day when it finally hit him. "NARUTO, come here!" Naruto walked back to them.

"What?" he asked scissors in hand.

"When I asked you to put the evidence in my book bag, was there a piece of paper in there?"

"UHHHHH….probably because I think a piece of paper did fall out whenackacakcakcac!"

Shikamaru jumped towards Naruto and wrapped his hands around his neck.

"NARUTO YOU IMBASIL! THAT PAPER WAS THE PLANS AND IF THE GIRLS FIND THEM WE'LL BE IN CAUGHT!" Sasuke pulled Shikamaru off of Naruto.

"Calm down!" he yelled even though he himself was about to strangle Naruto. "Look I'm sure the girls would just look it over as a piece of paper with doodles on it. It might be too complicated for them to understand. BUT, we still need it since it has ALL of our names on it."

"So what do you recommend we do?" asked Neji.

"I say, we sneak over tonight to the dance hall and get it."

"YOU WANT US TO WALK ALL THE WAY BACK THERE?" yelled a disbelieving Naruto.

Sasuke ignored his tone. "Yeah, that's the plan."

"It could work too, we would just have to take the back way in." said Shikamaru who was now calmed down.

"Where's the back way?" asked Neji.

"Actually, it's conveniently right behind our cabin since it's the last one. If we cut through the woods we'll be in the girl's camp in a matter of 15 minutes, plus 10 since its dark. From there we'll just go straight to the dancing hall and I'll pick the lock." Shikamaru's face began to look far off as he ran everything through his head.

Neji let out a sigh. "Thirty minutes of walking through the woods before we even _get_ to the dancing hall, this is going to suck!"

"It actually adds up to 25, Neji." Shikamaru corrected.

"Yeah, but plus five more since Naruto will probably get lost."

"HEY!"

Sasuke took out his phone and looked at the time. Then he looked up at Shikamaru. "Okay Shikamaru go on the computer and make a map for us, what time should we leave?"

"1:00AM"

* * *

It was 6:46 and the girls were surrounding Hinata's bathroom banging on the door so she would let them in, and also to show how mad they were that she wouldn't spill.

"HINATA TELL US ABOUT THE BOY!" yelled Sakura.

_Flashback_

"_SOOOooo… what did you see in the dancing hall?" asked a very sly Ino._

"_Well…I uh…..ummmhahammmm…"_

"_OUT WITH IT WOMAN!"_

"_OKAY! I went over to check it out and well there was this guy-"_

"_A GUY REALLY! WAS HE CUTE?" Ino yelled cutting her off. _

"_NO, he was hot! And he had his eep!" Hinata put her hands over her mouth. Crimson began to color her cheeks. _

"_Tell Me."Ino said calmly. But Hinata knew she couldn't start to explain her story now. It was so embarrassing that this guy she met for a few minutes was making her blush so madly, and she knew she'd have to repeat it to her friends once she saw them again. _

"_I'll tell you later when we're back at our cabin. That way I can tell you all at once."_

"_No you won't! You'll hit the bathroom first chance you get!"_

"_I promise I won't run for the bathroom." She crossed her heart._

_When they got home guess where Hinata went first!_

_End flashback_

"DAMN YOU, HINATA HYUUGA! GET THE HELL OUT OF THAT BATHROOM! YOU CROSSED YOUR HEART THAT YOU WOULD'NT!" yelled Ino who was now slamming her fist against the door.

"NO I WAS JUST CROSSING SOMETHING INSTEAD OF MY FINGERS!"

"PLLLEEEAAASEEE SPIILL! We want to know about the boy!" yelled Tenten.

Hinata just laughed at them.

"Come on, Hinata, we would so tell you if we met a cute guy AND what we did with him!" said Sakura.

There was a small bit of silence.

The door unlocked but she didn't open it. They all waited for something to happen.

The door then swung open almost knocking over Tenten, but she was too excited to be angry.

"YOU GUYS THIS WAS THE HOTTEST GUY EVER! HE…HE MAKES ME STUTTER! HE WAS SOOOO HOT, AND AND AND… HE HAD HIS SHIRT OFF WHEN WE MET!"

"WHOOOOA!" yelled the girls who just got slapped with a bunch of information at once.

"He's the hottest guy you've ever seen!" yelped Ino in excitement.

"He makes you stutter? It took me for-_ever_ to beat that out of you!" complained an annoyed Tenten. Sakura threw her arm around Tenten's shoulder and

"Are you in love?" sang Sakura, but then the girls realized the biggest part of the news.

"HE HAD HIS SHIRT OFF!" they all yelled

Hinata explained everything to them; from how she first saw him, to how she fell and he caught her, and how nice his upper body was, etcetera.

"SOOOO CUUUTEEE!" all three girls yelled with hearts in their eyes and happy thoughts in their heads.

"And I'm going to see him tomorrow!"

"YOU ARE?" asked Ino getting closer.

"Like a date?" asked Tenten.

"Where are you going?" exclaimed Sakura.

"NO, I mean he's going to decorate tomorrow too and so am I. you see?"

"OOhhh." They finally understood what she meant.

Ino clapped her hands together with delight. "Sweet, now I get to see him before any of you!" Sakura and Tenten stuck out their tongues

"Well, you'll need to show him to us at the dance." Sakura said while she plopped on Hinata's bed with her knees.

"Do you guys _really_ want to go to this?" asked Tenten. "You know there will be kids _younger_ than us there too, right?"

Ino couldn't believe her ears. "_So_?" she yelled. "There will be guys OLDER than us, too!" she exclaimed happily.

Tenten rubbed her arm uncomfortably. "I know, but…"

"Look." began Hinata "I know you don't want to wear the dress but..."

"I'm NOT WEARING WHATEVER YOU GOT ME! You CAN'T MAKE ME!" she yelled.

Ino crossed her arms over her chest and directed a determined glare at Tenten. "If you don't willingly put it on, I'll just _force_ it on you! What do you have to say about that?" Tenten put her fists up and Ino copied the gesture.

"Whoa whoa stop!" yelled a frantic Hinata jumping in between Tenten and Ino. "Tenten they really don't know how to fight, you can't put your fists up here."

Bewildered, Tenten asked. "Then…why did she put up her fists if she really wasn't going to fight?" pointing at Ino who looked stunned at the moment.

"I thought we were joking." Said Ino cautiously. Tenten's face reflected that of confusion. "So, neither of you knows how to fight?" The pink and blonde haired girls both shook their heads no.

"THEN I WILL TEACH YOU RIGHT NOW! QUICK! GO TO THE LIVING ROOM!" Tenten pushed Ino and Sakura out the doorway. "Your training begins TODAY!"

_Flashback: __Five years ago_

_It was lunch, and Hinata was eating in her camp's cafeteria. Sitting alone was her own fault since she didn't try to include herself with an occupied table. But she was a really shy person, and didn't like to socialize with people._

'Why did Father have me come here?'_ she thought for what must have been the eight-hundred and sixty-fifth time. _'I know he wants me to be strong and build character, but I could have learned all that at home.' _She pushed around her food with her fork. Beans. They felt greasy going down her throat_ _and she no longer wanted to eat them._

_Suddenly there was a tapping noise coming from behind her. _"_hey…YOU!" a girl shouted from the same direction as the tapping. Hinata turned around and saw three girls surrounding where she sat._ _The first girl continued to speak once she saw Hinata's attention. _"_This is our table every Monday, and I don't remember saying _you_ could sit here."_

"_Oh,umm i..i'm s..s sorry. I d..didn't know." She looked for a way out, but the only way was a narrow opening through the girls who only left her so much room. Hinata picked up her tray and tried to walk away when an unknown object caught her around the ankle causing her to fall forward. She quickly regained her footing, but the food on her tray continued to fall without her and landed onto the girl's shoes and pants._

"_HUH, I'm so…so so sorry." The girl cracked her knuckles and people in the cafeteria began to look over at the commotion. She lifted her arm and went to hit Hinata in the face, but as Hinata waited for the blow someone had stopped the girl. Hinata opened her eyes to see a girl with two buns in her hair block the punch._

"_Back off, Missy!" she yelled "Your shoes were ugly to begin with! I think Hinata did you a favor!"_

"_TENTEN! You're going to be sorry!"_

"_So then put your hands up!" yelled Tenten as she put her hands in front of her. Missy did the same and everyone in the cafeteria began to chant 'fight,fight,fight,fight'_

_Later that night Hinata and Tenten were sitting together on a bench by an open field. Tenten came out of her fight with nothing but a bandage on her cheek, and unsurprisingly to her that was all. They were having what seemed to be a one sided conversation with Tenten highlighting everything Missy had done wrong during their fight and how easily deflectable all her moves were. Still animated from her fight, Tenten kept swinging her legs back and forth while Hinata just sat still; hands folded. _

"_That was really cheap of Missy for going for my buns. Talk about below the belt! Luckily I dodged the way I did and she only scratched my face!" her laugh was full of unconcealed pride as she momentarily stopped talking to replay the fight through her head once again. Her arms tensing as she thought of the moves she had pulled with them earlier. _

_Hinata never interrupted Tenten's story, after all she did witness it for herself and didn't need to be retold everything in detail, but at the moment where she stopped talking Hinata took the opportunity to thank her for earlier before she could continue on another breathless rant. _"_Tenten." Hinata's hands tightened together with nerves. "th..thanks…for d..d defending me."_

"_Stop talking, Hinata." Tenten rudely said, "If you really want to show me thanks, than let me help you fight. I mean, that _is_ why you're here at this camp anyways. But I'm also going to get you to stop stuttering!"_

"_uhhhh…w..well..i.."_

"_Hinata, don't talk unless you're not going to stutter." Hinata kept her mouth shut. Tenten took this as a sign that Hinata was on board for the training. She nodded her head and jumped up off the bench. "Alright. Then your training starts TODAY!" They both walked over to a nearby field._

_Tenten showed Hinata the basic moves which Hinata already knew. She tried to teach Hinata some more experienced moves but she couldn't because Hinata knew them as well. Tenten was quickly frustrated. _

"_Hinata I don't get you, why do you go off as weak when you know the moves? You could've taken Missy on by yourself." Hinata cleared her throat._

"_Well, I'm just shy."_

_A glitter of triumph twinkled in Tenten's eye. _"_OH GREAT, you did it without stuttering. Maybe that's all I should do, is beat the stuttering and shyness out of you."_

"_What… AH!" Tenten through a few punches at Hinata. She was off guard, but she managed to block them sloppily._

"_Tenten…st stop!"_

"_NO STUTTERING!" she landed a blow in Hinata's stomach. She refrained from making a frustrated grunt. With trying to focus on Tenten's blows while controlling her Hyuuga calm, Hinata was getting completely annoyed. She should have told Tenten that she didn't want to fight her, but it was her own fault for not speaking up earlier._

_Their fight lasted for about 8 minutes, and then Tenten stopped. She only had to catch her breath a little but Hinata was close to being winded. _

"_You didn't even try to hurt me, WHY NOT?" demanded Tenten who stared down at the Hyuuga on her knees. _

_Hinata put her hand on her heart and took a breath. _"_I'm trying to stay calm!" she yelled back with a little crack in her voice. Tenten took note of this, so she took on a kinder approach. Kneeling in front of Hinata and tilting her head a little to the side, Tenten spoke softer. _

"_Hinata, I'm trying to help you out here. I can see you're angry, but why aren't you fighting back?"_

"_My father says ALL Hyuugas' have a special ability to keep calm and not show any emotions. Being the heir he says I need to solve problems with my words and not with violence."_

"_But…then.. WHY would he send you _**here**_?" confusion ran through Tenten._

_Hinata stared down at her palms that rested open on her lap. _"_To build character." She explained. "I'm too weak, but I know how to keep calm."_

"_Who tells you that you're weak?" demanded Tenten. Hinata stared past her palms to the grass. "Does your father?" Hinata nodded. "Well, believe me you're not weak, you're just shy."_

_Hinata pulled her knees to her chest. Tenten, while still keeping a good distance, sat right next to her resting her hand on Hinata's shoulder._

"_Look Hinata, let me fight with you every day. We'll get rid of your shyness, it's pretty easy." She told her confidently. "You just always have to believe that everyone is shyer than you. Your father won't be calling you weak if you can do this. I know you can be calm when you need to be, but now you NEED to un-shy." Tenten was right about everything, but Hinata was still unsure._

"_I guess." Was her only response._

_So Tenten and Hinata fought every day for the rest of the summer, and it really had helped Hinata. Within the last weeks of the summer she had learned that she was stronger than even Tenten who was voted number one female fighter at Camp Jutsu. Hinata slowly lost her stutter with the help of Tenten, her new best friend. She became more comfortable with herself over that summer that everyone at the camp almost didn't recognize her. She had actually talked to people without stuttering ONCE, even when she felt SOO shy deep down in her stomach she found that it wasn't as scary as she had thought it to be._

_At camp's end, when Hinata came home, her father was surprised to find that his daughter had returned with such a bubbly personality. Not only that, but she walked with a confident stride, gave her opinions more frequently, and could meet new people without cowardice. He was so pleased by his daughter's transformation that he not only allowed her to return to camp, but encouraged it. And that was okay with Hinata since that was where her new best friend was._

_End flashback_

Hinata was out on their deck looking over the woods. The view was as good there as it was on her own balcony, but from the deck she had a better vantage point of watching her friends learn to fight from Tenten. They had been at it all day long, from 6:55 to now being 1:10. Hinata was happy that Ino and Sakura were learning how to defend themselves, everyone should learn, not to mention they were enjoying it themselves. Hinata just continued to hang out on the porch, it was a real warm night and the moon was almost full.

'_It should be full tonight at the dance' _she thought as she sat back in the swinging hammock. It was so cozy that she fell asleep in it.

Hinata began to dream about the guy she saw in dancing hall. In her dream he was at the bottom of her balcony yelling for her to come down.

"Hinata, you need to hurry down here so we can leave together in a sunset."

"I can't! My tree is gone, and so is the pole!"

"Do you trust me?" he asked her.

"With my life!" she yelled back.

"Good, cause it might cost you that. I bet you I can catch you if you jump down here."

"How much are you betting?" all of a sudden they were gambling each other at a poker match.

"I'll bet you my heart!" he said as he started to unlock his chest. When he opened it up it was empty.

"Where's your heart?" asked Hinata as she started to cry.

"You stole it!" he said as he leaned over to unlock her chest too. He opened it up and found his heart was with hers.

"Well to be fare then you can have my heart!" she took it out and put it in his chest.

"I love you Hinata!" he declared triumphantly. The heart in her chest began to beat rapidly "Oh sorry about that, I guess I'm just excited," he said apologizing for his thumping heart. "but your heart is beating fast too, feel." Hinata put her hand on his chest and it was pounding rather hard. She then leaned her ear against it and swore she heard the heart speaking, so she leaned closer. It didn't just have one voice, but multiple, and they were all speaking in hushed tones. 

"AGH! SHIT!"

Hinata woke up at a yell that was outside her dream.

'_What was that?'_ startled she rolled off of the hammock and laid on the ground so whoever it was couldn't see her. She crawled over to the edge of the deck and peered over. The bushes were rustling, and a second later a person emerged! _'That…does not look like a girl.'_

"Hurry up!" it whispered to the bushes. Three other guys came out of the bushes up to the other shadow. Regardless of the dark, Hinata could tell the last three were amused by something. "Which way to the dancing hall?" asked the first guy who, despite the distance he was from Hinata, sounded both annoyed and embarrassed.

"Follow that path and we just go down the hill till we get to the front of the camp. I'll recognize it when we get there."

"Hurry up and let's do this already." Said another shadow, the guys continued on their way and then they disappeared into the night.

Hinata quickly went back inside to her friends who were now out of breath and drinking gallons of water. Sakura and Ino seemed the most collapsed over the couches completely wiped-out while Tenten sat hunched over, elbows on her knees. She looked very pleased with herself.

"YOU GUYS, WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!"

All three of the girls became alert but it was Sakura who spoke first. "Why, what's wrong?"

"I was outside! Then I heard a noise! Then I saw these guys come from the woods! Then I heard them saying they were going down to the dancing hall to _"do"_ something." She told them frantically.

"OH NO! What if they destroy it?" cried Ino, "Even though we didn't get to put anything up today and just got to _make _the decorations, well…your cute guy did all that work!"

"OH NO!" The situation had become more personal for Hinata. Not only were the decorations going to be destroyed, but they'd be the very decorations that the guy from earlier had done himself! "We need to stop those douche-bags!"

"DOOOooown girl," said Tenten "We can't do anything to prevent what they're going to do now, so instead we should catch them on their way back!"

"BRILLIANT!" yelled Sakura as she jumped up and down.

"Good, now we'll need to make a net out of something to grab them in. We can figure out where to lay it." Said Ino as she began to plot the plan out in her mind.

"Few things," began Hinata "ONE, they're probably going to come back the same way they came. Meaning we'll just look for their footprints and lay the trap there. TWO, remember my trunk of tricks, just in case we make enemies?"

"Do you have something we can use for a net?" asked Ino

Hinata smiled. "Yeah. A net."

"Fine that works, too. So here's the plan," they all huddled around Ino to listen "We'll set the net for them and when their ALL ON IT Hinata will catch them. IF she doesn't get them we'll tackle them to the ground, sound good?" They nodded and began their plan.

* * *

Shikamaru had broken into the dancing hall again with his pocket knife. Neji found the lights and they admired the work that Naruto did. Not the decorations, but the things needed for the plan.

"Look over here!" said Neji as he lifted a piece of paper up off of the floor. "Looks like they didn't even come in here." He observed folding the paper into halves. Naruto wasn't listening, just staring at the spot where he first saw "Robin". Sasuke passed by him but not before hitting him on the shoulder.

"You're a lucky soul," said Sasuke as he started to go back out the door. "If we didn't find that it would have been on _your_ head!"

"So let's hurry and get out of here already." Complained Shikamaru "Thankfully it's Saturday and all activities are cancelled." He let out a yawn that expressed _why_ he was so happy that they would not be doing any strenuous activities.

Once they were all outside, back door relocked and no traces of them anywhere, the four began to walk up the hill they had just walked down. Three of them couldn't believe that they didn't run into counselors while one of them couldn't believe they hadn't left the camp yet.

"Are we THERE yet?" complained Naruto. None of them wanted to dignify his complaining with a response, but Sasuke noticed the last cabin coming up and decided to appease Naruto before he went crazy and annoyed them all to death for not responding.

"We just need to go by this cabin and then we'll be in the woods for _another_ half hour walk." Shikamaru and Neji both laughed but muffled it behind their hands. Naruto glared at them and shoved Sasuke over. Sasuke laughed and pushed Naruto so hard that he stumbled three paces ahead of all of them.

"I TOLD you that I _didn't_ get lost!" hissed Naruto. "And if nobody could tell, SasukeeeAAAAHH!" Naruto had just gotten grabbed in a net and was pulled into the air. "HEY! HEY! HEY! WHAT'S THIS?" he yelled as he struggled against the binding rope.

Despite their situation of being in another camp and possibly getting caught and thrown out of their own camp, all three of the guys practically fell to their knees laughing. Tears filled the brims of Neji's eyes and Shikamaru used his hand to brace himself on Neji's shoulder so he wouldn't fall over. Sasuke held in his right side.

"Look at the dobe, he got caught by a net!" laughed Sasuke who at the last second got tackled by Sakura. Before Neji and Shikamaru could react they also got tackled by Ino and Tenten.

"HAHA! You guys got caught by GIRLS! Who looks more pathetic now?" he started to laugh like a mad man forgetting he was the one _still_ in the net.

Hinata, who had just finished tying the rope tightly around a branch, froze. '_I know that laugh. Could it be my…__**paperboy**__!' _She stepped out of her hiding spot and in front of her prisoner.

"Are you a paperboy?" she demanded as she glared at the struggling figure.

"HUH? HEY, what kind of sick joke are you trying to pull here?" he yelled as he tried to maneuver around so he could see who he was talking to.

"Answer my question first! Are. You. A. Paperboy?" Hinata was growing impatient.

"Fine, I_ AM_ a paperboy. What's it to you?"

"Is part of your rout 'Byakugan Drive'?"

'_WAIT! That's where my cousin lives.' _Thought Neji who decided to stay pinned so he could hear the conversation.

"Yeah, it's my last house that I nail with the paper, and two girls always yell at me every morning. WHY?"

'_Moron, even I know why after what you just said.' _Thought Shikamaru.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she yelled as she started to kick Naruto repeatedly, he was totally helpless since he was stuck in the net.

"HEY…What... the…STOP!" Hinata was so furious, and started to swing the net into the tree multiple times. All of the guys, even the girls, cringed at watching Naruto's beating.

Neji took advantage of the distraction and flipped the girl holding him over so that he had _her_ pinned. "HINATA! Is that you?" Hinata looked up towards the very familiar voice.

"Neji?" she asked as she stopped swinging (SLAMMING) Naruto against the tree.

"Neji?" asked Tenten.

"TENTEN!" he quickly jumped ten feet away from her.

"Wait, Hinata….is that _you_?" asked Sasuke as he got up, Sakura allowing this because he seemed to know Hinata.

"Yeah. Uh, who are _you_?"

He made an awkward gesture to himself. "It's me, Sasuke."

Her hand went to her mouth as she let out a gasp. "SASUKE?" The familiar name felt so foreign on her lips.

"And Shikamaru is behind you." he added pointing passed her. She turned around and stared at her old childhood friend whose stunned expression reflected the one that she had on her face.

"Hinata, is that really you?" asked Shikamaru stupefied.

"Of course it's really her," Neji smirked. "I think I would recognize my own cousin."

"Hinata, that's your cousin?" asked Ino.

"You're cousin's here?" asked a really confused Sakura who had no idea what was going on.

"WHO'S OUT THERE!" yelled the voice of a counselor who was in the distance with a flashlight.

"_SHIT_! You guys we need to get out of here FAST!" whispered Hinata. "Tenten take the guys to our cabin quickly! Ino go with her, and Sakura help me get this guy down." They all did as they were told and made their way to the cabin, but Sakura and Hinata were having a hard time cutting through the rope.

"I should just leave you here!" Hinata hissed as she continued to cut at the rope.

"Hinata, she's getting closer!" whispered Sakura.

"Okay, so go throw some rocks in another direction so she'll follow in _that_ direction."

"Roger!" Sakura swiftly left without a noise leaving Hinata with her task. If her situation was different and not as dangerous as it was at that moment, she would have been very impressed with her rope. It was worth every nickel and dime at the camping store.

"Would you hurry _up already_?" whispered an impatient Naruto.

"Shut up _paperboy_, I'm not done with you yet!"

"Look. I'm probably stronger than you, so give me your knife and I'll cut the rest."

"_FINE_!" she handed him the knife and began to look around for the counselor. _'Good job Sakura! She's going another way. I hope you went back to the cabin!'_

"DONE!" Naruto exclaimed as he fell out of the net. Hinata grabbed his arm and dragged him to her deck's stairs where she saw Sakura already at the top. They went inside their cabin and shut the door. Everyone was panicking.

"We need you all to go upstairs." Ino told the boys. "If the counselor comes up to the deck she'll see you all through the sliding door!" Sakura grimaced. If that happened all four guys would be sitting ducks…and _they_ were the ones harboring those ducks.

Gulp.

"She's right! Hurry upstairs!" Sakura anxiously yelled, worry coloring the edges of her voice.

"This way!" Tenten directed.

All the guys quickly followed her, while pushing each other out of their own way. Ino, Sakura, and Hinata tailed right behind them. Once they were upstairs, and whether it was from nerves or exhaustion, all of the guys collapsed on the floor feeling momentarily safe. But despite the situation they were all in, all of the guys were really anxious to talk to Hinata.

Ino, Sakura, and Tenten all looked at the guys collapsed on their floor. If someone had told them twelve hours ago that around one the next morning they were going to have a bunch of guys in their cabin, they would have rolled their eyes and laughed. And possibly would've wore cute clothes. But as it was, they now had four guys inside their cabin with no clue of what to do with them. And even though there were four of them there, Tenten only watched one.

She hadn't seen Neji in a year, she thought she wouldn't see him for another, but there he was in front of her. Sitting on the ground where she had tackled Ino earlier that morning for the bathroom. He had his eyes closed so she could openly look her fill of him, and boy was she making up for a whole year without him.

He wore casual clothes, jeans that were baggy enough and Hyuuga acceptable, tan and white polo sneakers with that silly man on the horse, a white cotton t-shirt, and a light tan jacket. Everything fit him perfectly, _'That cotton shirt is doing nice things to his chest.'_ But Tenten's eyes finally dared to linger at what she wanted to see most. _'His face!' _she mentally squealed. Currently the plains of his face were looking rather relieved, and even his eyebrows, which she knew sat always slanted in annoyance, were relaxed.

Everything seemed to be left where it was a year ago…that is…except for…_ 'oh…my gosh.' _For the first time since Tenten had known Neji, this was never different and always the same.

'_His hair. Usually it's perfectly in place, but now there are pieces falling on his face. That looks so…' _ she couldn't finish thinking her thought since she quickly became aware of two things.

One: there was a lump in her throat and Two: Neji's eyes flicked open. Swiftly she looked away to another random person, but not before she noticed both his eyebrows rise in surprise or confusion. It was too fast for her to make out, and she was not about to look back to check which one it was.

She could feel the heat rising on her neck as she pretended it wasn't there. _'How embarrassing. Now I look creepy! Or maybe I shouldn't have looked away! Gah!'_ She blinked twice to help get herself out of her head and back into the room. The person she was now staring at was Hinata, but it was easy to not get lost back in her thoughts when she saw the face Hinata was making.

Her face look nearly horror stricken and her jaw had dropped down half way as she stared off in the distance at something. _'A window? Does she see the counselor?'_ Tenten quickly looked in the direction of Hinata's distress only to see one of the guys, the blonde one who was in the net, have the same kind of confused expression on his face while staring right back at Hinata.

Tenten let out a quiet, and confused, "_Whaaat_?" slip from her lips.

After his friends collapsed on the ground from their race up the stairs, Naruto's anger forced himself to look up to find the girl who trapped him in the net and brutally attacked him. He knew his attacker was wearing Capri sweatpants, so he surveyed the legs of all the girls. Three of them were wearing shorts, but the one near him… _'Gotcha.' _ He looked up at the rest of the girl till he got to her face, and then…

His anger deflated into confusion, and from what her face was telling him, so was hers. _'But it couldn't be…the same…'_ Except it was too convincing to deny and he was instantly one hundred percent sure.

Naruto then heard one of the girls make a noise of confusion. "Hinata, do you two…know each other?" she asked. But he couldn't explain this to himself let alone an outsider, and from the look on the face that his eyes refused to look away from, neither could she.

All the rusty bolts and rubber-bands in Naruto's head were working together, and he then began to realize that "Hinata" was "Robin". At the same time Hinata noticed the "paperboy" was the cute guy from the decorating hall.

"Wait a minute your name isn't Robin it's…._Hinata_, and you're related to Neji?"

"You're that guy that I met in the dancing hall?"

'_Oh my God, the guy I like is the paperboy!'_

'_Her name isn't Robin, its Hinata! And she's Neji's cousin! AND she's the girl who put the rotten…!'_

"So it was YOU that threw buckets of fish on me that day!" yelled Naruto as he pointed an accusing finger at Hinata.

Three fists crashed into Naruto's skull simultaneously. "Don't yell at her!" yelled Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru.

Hinata's face went from 'wonder' to a no-nonsense look that even Hanabi would be proud of. "No, that was my little sister, _my_ plans involved attack dogs."

"Oooh." Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Look I'm a little lost right now," said Tenten. "Could someone please explain what's going on? How Hinata knows everybody?"

"Well Sasuke and Shikamaru are old friends of mine; we all went to school together." Began Hinata.

"We haven't seen Hinata in years, since we both moved." Sasuke said gesturing to Shikamaru who kept taking covert glances at Ino.

"Neji is my cousin." Hinata supplied for Ino and Sakura.

"Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto and I are all going to camp Shinobi." Neji explained.

"WAIT! WAIT! Which one is Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"The dumb blonde." Sasuke told her.

"Oh. We just call her Ino."

Ino threw her a sideways glare. "Watch it, billboard-brow." She warned in a low voice.

"Sorry," Shikamaru apologized to Ino. "He means **that** blonde, except _he_ lives up to his stereotype."

"HEY!" said blonde yelled appalled.

Ino gave Naruto a once over and then stared at Hinata with a sly look on her face. "So this is that guy, the one you were telling us _ALL_ about?"

Sakura caught on quickly. "The one with no…" she placed her hand over her mouth quickly to hold back her laughter. Ino tried this too, but it was to no avail.

"What are you both laughing at?" demanded a pinking Hinata. _'Oh God. PLEEEASE don't let them say anything!' _Somehow that message was sent to Tenten instead of God because she threatened to beat them up if they spoke any more.

"Feisty as ever, Tenten." Said Neji with a smirk.

"You know Hinata's cousin?" asked Ino.

"Well yeah! He just said he went to Camp Shinobi, and so did I. With Hinata too." She looked back towards Neji who was now standing up. "I can't believe you're here though, I thought I wouldn't see you again!"

"Why's that?" asked Ino and Sakura slyly, Tenten blushed a bit as did Neji.

"becaaauuuse, I still have his SWEATSHIRT!"

"YOU HAVE HIS CLOTHES!" yelled Ino and Sakura.

"He lent it to me because I was cold, that's ALL!" defended Tenten.

"Where were you that made you oh so cold?" teased Ino.

"Thanks, you can give it to me later." Said Neji interrupting the interrogation coolly. He was well aware that Tenten had his sweatshirt, only it had been a couple of years since he lent it to her. Not that he minded, but he always wondered when and how she would give it back to him.

"Does Hyuuga have something to hide?" smirked a now amused Sasuke.

"Drop it, Uchiha!" Neji all but snarled.

Naruto threw back his head and laughed. "HAHA, Neji! Is she the girl you were thinking about in the car ride down here?" Neji punched Naruto in the arm.

"I'll take that as a yes." Mumbled Ino to Sakura, they began to giggle.

Sasuke looked over at the gigglers, but before they noticed he replaced his gaze with his old friend. "Hinata, how have you been? It's been a real long time. You seem less shy." He noticed. He also hoped that she took it as the compliment that he meant it as.

"I know _I've_ changed, but look at you guys! You're both so much taller than me! Or maybe you were always taller than me. I can't remember!" Hinata laughed.

"I like that you let your hair get long." Said Shikamaru in his usual lazy drawl. "Looks nice."

"I'm glad that you left your hair in its regular style too, Shika!" Shikamaru smiled warmly at the familiar nickname Hinata had for him.

It was nice that Hinata was meeting her old friends from years ago, but there was still something that was confusing Tenten. "Sorry guys, I'm still lost in a few things like why Naruto thought Hinata's name was Robin." Sakura and Ino nodded their heads in agreement.

"WAIT!" yelled Neji, his face a mixture of realization and horror. "_SHE'S_ the one that you don't 'kiss and tell'?" Sasuke and Shikamaru quickly connected the dots and came to the same conclusion as Neji.

Feeling the rage vibrate off his three "friends", Naruto looked around for an exit.

"Kiss and tell? Hinata did you forget to tell us something?" asked a sly Ino.

She had nothing to fear, but the way all three of her friends looked at her made her feel like she just might.

Trying to escape them, she backed up into Naruto who backed up into her.

'_I found my escape!' _she thought. "Naruto! What did you tell them we DID?" The three guys, who'd known Hinata to be like a sister to them, began to crack their knuckles.

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE! I never said we did anything, I just said I wasn't going to tell you!"

"But your direct words were 'I don't kiss and tell, believe it!'" quoted Shikamaru.

"I didn't say BELIEVE IT!" he defended.

"Sorry, habit." Apologized Shikamaru as they moved in closer towards him. Just before more distance could be closed between them and the cornered Naruto, Hinata swiftly slid in front of him.

"Guys, hold on, you can't beat up Naruto." she told them realistically.

"Thank you! Voice of reason you guys!" Naruto told them all as he felt his soul reenter his body.

"We really need to get you out of here," she said looking at the three in front of her. "And once that's over _then_ you can beat him up."

"WHAAAAT?"

"Sounds good to me." Sasuke shrugged and he and Shikamaru walked away from them.

"Okay, fine." Said a reluctant Neji. "But I'm keeping a close watch on him."

Sliding his back against the wall to sit down, Naruto rolled his eyes. "You and everyone else at camp." He told him.

* * *

This has been revised as of AUGUST 29 2010. There're probably still spelling errors...you know me!...but i did take this chapter from 26 pages to 35 and wanted to bring a little more Neji and Tenten into focus here since Hinata isnt the only one who is seeing a friend from long ago.

to the readers of have read this multiple times...is this newer version alright? lemme know if its good i'm super nervous YIKES~


	5. Chapter 5

It was odd how only fifteen minutes ago they were trying to capture the guys. Now they were just trying to get them out of their cabin without getting caught. The girls all went to different windows to see if the counselor was out there still looking around. To make things worse, however, there were now _three_ counselors on the prowl.

"This isn't good you guys, look." Tenten said as she pointed out one of the windows. "They're checking the cabin next to us, and they'll be here to check on ours next!"

Sakura began to sweat. "But what are we going to do? If we try and sneak them out they'll be caught for sure!"

"We'll have to hide them." Hinata said as if they had no choice.

"But WHERE?" a frantic Ino asked. "They're going to check our cabin from top to bottom. Where are we going to hide _four _guys?"

Shikamaru let out a sigh. "Can I recommend something?" he asked raising his hand.

The girls all looked over at him. While freaking out, they sort of forgot the presence of the guys.

"What if we just hide in plain sight, you know?"

They didn't know. So they stared at him growing more confused by the second.

"Look, they're looking for guys right? So what if we just dress up to look like girls so-"

"NOOOOO!" yelled the rest of the guys cutting him off. They all jumped to their feet towering over Shikamaru. Sasuke took a step closer towards him.

"How can you be a genius and only come up with, _that?_" Sasuke asked sounding completely disgusted that Shikamaru would even suggest something that would threaten their masculinity.

"Well do _you_ guys have any suggestions?" asked Shikamaru.

They did not.

Shikamaru smirked while still managing to look annoyed. "Didn't think so."

"Okay, we'll get you to look like girls," began Hinata "But you guys need to cooperate with us and just do as we say. I know it'll be going against the grain for you, but no complaining, alright?" There were no objections, just three distinct grunts from all guys sans the Nara. It wasn't the response she wanted, but it's the one she got.

Rolling her eyes, Hinata continued. "Tenten you can help Neji since his hair practically makes him look like a girl so it'll be easy for you. Sakura and Ino, you two are very experienced in hair and cosmetology, so take Sasuke and Shikamaru because they have enough hair to actually do stuff with. I guess I'll do the _paperboy_ since he has short hair and I have a wig in my trunk of tricks."

The guys weren't happy about this plan AT ALL, and Neji was a little miffed because Hinata said his hair looked like a girls.

"Well, LET'S GO!" she prompted. "We're wasting time!"

Each girl took her guy into her room to get them into some pajamas that would let them pass for a girl.

Tenten had huge butterflies in her stomach as she saw Neji sit on her bed. She forced herself to focus on the objective at hand. She got some hair ties and began to brush Neji's hair.

Neji closed his eyes tight, and a small bit of pink showed on his fair skin. His right eyebrow began to twitch, but Tenten couldn't see that since she was standing behind him. _'This feels good__!' _Neji mentally screamed. He tried to push the nice soft feeling of the brush through his hair out of his head, and tried to concentrate on being caught instead. But then he would remember Tenten was the one doing the brushing and he got nervous all over again.

"I'm going to put your hair up into two pigtails." Tenten told him. She then shrugged. "That's all I know how to do, besides buns."

"I think I'd rather get caught by the people outside." Neji said as he crossed his arms tighter over his chest. _'Just make it quick! I can't stand how awkward this is!'_

"Here, you can put on my robe." She said handing her bathrobe over."Just take off your sneakers and hide them under my bed." Neji did as she told him and while he was taking them off Hinata came into the room whispering something to Tenten and handing her some clip on earrings.

As soon as she slipped back out Neji cocked an eyebrow up at Tenten. "What did Hinata say?" he asked now wrapping the robe around him.

She only hesitated for a mere second. "Oh, she just wanted to give you these clip on earrings." She said handing him a pair of pearl clip-ons.

He wanted to question her again, but stopped. As soon as the earrings were placed in his hand he couldn't believe that he, Neji Hyuuga, was reduced to doing such a thing as dressing up like a girl.

Getting caught wouldn't be _that _bad, right?

* * *

Sakura took Sasuke into her room and gestured him to sit down on her computer desk chair. They didn't speak at all so it got to a point where it was just awkward. But while looking at the monitor Sasuke realized he had an ice breaker.

He turned to look at Sakura who was in her duffle bag rummaging for something."Do all of you have a computer?" he asked

"Uuuh, yeah! Each of us has one." She said as she pulled out a bottle of hair gel.

"What's that for?" asked Sasuke nervously.

'**It's to rub all over your feet.' **She thought rolling her eyes.

"I'm going to use it to style your hair." She explained even though she thought it was quite obvious that it was HAIR GEL. "I'm going to make your hair look like Hinata's when it was short." Sasuke only knew Hinata with short hair, so he knew what that looked like. "Then I want you to put my shirt on with my pajama pants." She said as she turned to chair in the direction of a big pink shirt and pink flannel pants.

The pit of his stomach turned and he wanted to hurl. "UGH, pink?"

"Hey what's wrong with pink?" she demanded since she felt her hair needed to be defended. He didn't catch on to that.

"I have nothing against it, but it's just a _girl_ color."

"Well that is what I am, a _GIRL_."

'_Oh, I noticed.' _He thought slyly as she began to put green eye shadow on his eyes.

"Will this stuff come out?" he asked

"Yeah I have some eye makeup remover you can borrow. Just give it back when you're done okay?" teased Sakura

"whatever." He grumbled.

When his hair and makeup were done Sakura stepped out of the room so he could put on her clothes. When he said it was okay for her to come in she handed him a magnetic nose ring.

"Where did you get this?" he asked as he attempted to put it on.

Sakura smiled. "Hinata just gave it to me in the hall." She explained. "She thinks it'll be a good idea if you all have a little something extra." He rolled his eyes as he continued to fumble with the little magnet.

* * *

Ino had Shikamaru in her room which made them both REALLY nervous. Ino took out his hair and ran her fingers through it.

'_OH my GOSH, his hair is soooooo soft!' _she thought to herself delighted.

'_That feels soooo goooood. I wonder if I can take a quick nap.'_

"Okay, I'm just going to put curlers in your hair so that it looks like you're preparing for the dance." Ino began to role his hair up, and Shikamaru just sat there like a good little boy. When Ino was done she let him see with her mirror on the wall.

"Aw man, what a drag."

"Hey this was your idea, now I need you to put on this gray shirt and my shorts." Said Ino as she handed over the clothes

"You don't have any pants?" he asked "Because you know I have hairy legs, I am a guy after all."

"_OH MY GOD! Hairy legs, my one of a couple of weaknesses!'_

"Then you can put on some soccer socks, Tenten has some! I'll go borrow them for you, so now you get dressed." Ino left the room and Shikamaru changed into her clothes. He was intoxicated with the smell of them, was it the smell of flowers? He didn't know.

Ino came back into the room with a pair of soccer socks that were long, and she also had some dangly clip on earrings that Hinata gave her when she was out in the hall.

"I thought you went out to get socks not accessories." Shikamaru said as he put on the socks.

"Hinata thought it would be a good idea if you guys wore earrings too." Shikamaru accepted them with a sigh and Ino helped him put them on. "Now for the eye makeup!" she said clearly having too much fun dressing Shikamaru up.

* * *

Hinata had Naruto in her room and she wasn't sure if she was happy, excited or mad about it because _all along_ this guy was her paperboy. THE paperboy. Naruto could tell she was upset with him, and the more he thought about it the more he didn't blame her for being mad.

"Listen..Hinata..I..i'm sorry for always throwing the paper at your house." He said sincerely. Hinata looked up at his face and she could tell he was serious and truthful.

"You know you always through it at _MY_ window."

"OOOooh, sorry, AGAIN." Hinata grabbed out of the trunk a blonde wig that actually was the same color of Naruto's hair. The hair was really long though, it would almost reach Naruto's waist.

"Put this wig on, and I'll put it into pigtails for you." Naruto began to put it on but was doing it all wrong. "No, wait here let me do it." Hinata walked closer to Naruto who was standing up now and she had to use her toes to reach his head.

"Sorry about that." He laughed knowing she was struggling with his height.

"You can't help being tall." She said with a smile, after the wig was on she put it into two high pigtails so it wouldn't be so much in his way. She began to put foundation on his face and she even gave him eyeliner. Hinata then walked over to her own jewelry box to grab some fake earrings the guys could wear. She handed Naruto a pair of fake hoops.

"I put the clothes that you can wear on my bed, so get into them while I go give the girls these." Hinata left the room and Naruto got dressed in a long night gown that had long sleeves. He then admired himself in the mirror, and he thought he looked really good.

'_I would totally date me!' _he thought to his reflection, he looked around the room a little and then he noticed the balcony outside of Hinata's room. Before he could do much about it Hinata came right back into the room rushing Naruto out.

When they got into the hall the others were outside already, the guys couldn't help but laugh at the other.

"Everyone listen," began Ino "A few of us should hang down stairs and a few will pretend to sleep upstairs."

"Anyone have a better idea?" asked Sakura, they all looked at Shikamaru.

"What? It's a good plan." He told them.

"Thank you!" yelled Ino "Okay how about Tenten, Neji, and Shikamaru pretend to sleep, and the rest of us will play "Truth or Dare", sound good?" asked Ino looking around for objections, but everyone agreed this time and took their places.

Neji went into Tenten's room and went under her covers; he began thinking that they smelt really nice.

Tenten went into Sakura's room and Shikamaru went into Ino's. Shikamaru couldn't help it and he _really_ went to sleep in her bed since he was so tired.

The others were down stairs sitting in a circle pretending to do each other's hair and reading out of magazines they pulled out from Ino's room. They were doing that for about 4 minutes until someone came knocking at the door.

Hinata got up and went over to the door to see three consolers standing there.

"Good morning," she said politely "Were we too loud? Sorry, we're just so excited about the dance!"

"No, I'm sorry," began one of the consolers "but we actually heard that there were some boys seen at the camp. We think the girls who told us might have made a mistake or are just playing a prank, but regardless we need to check out everyone's cabins."

Hinata gave them an innocent smile. "Sure, but just be quiet because some girls already went to bed."

"No problem we'll just do a once over." The three women walked in and went for the kitchen first. Hinata took a seat next to Naruto on the floor, and watched as Sakura played with Ino's hair and Sasuke played with Sakura's. Ino's idea. Naruto was laughing at Sasuke, but tried to keep it girly. Sasuke was getting pissed off at Naruto so he had an idea that forced him to give an evil smirk.

'_OH NO! Sasuke's smirk, SHIT!' _thought Naruto as he began to play with Hinata's hair too, just like Sasuke was.

"Hey Ino," said Sasuke in a girly voice "I thought we were going to play truth or dare."

"Great idea Sassy!"

"Sassy?" asked Sakura and Sasuke at the same time

"Hush, SOO, let's begin. Who wants to go first?" Sasuke raised his hand, but Naruto quickly yelled an anxious "ME!"

"Sakura truth or dare?" She pondered but then chose to do a dare as the three women went up stairs to check out the rooms.

"I dare you to tell us one of your most embarrassing moments."

"Well that's a crappy dare." Mumbled Sasuke.

"It's not EVEN a dare!" Ino complained.

Sakura unfazed but them began to think. "Oh! Well at school I walked around with toilet paper on my butt for almost an entire day. Nobody even bothered to tell me about until recess when Hinata came up to me and told me. That's when we first met!"

"How long ago did that happen?" asked "Sassy" in his regular voice, only more hushed.

"Eight years ago." Responded Sakura "Ino and Hinata were my first friends, and that's how I met Ino because she was friends with Hinata. I already knew who Ino was but we never really talked. Now we're all the best of friends." Ino and Hinata both smiled widely. They remembered that day very well because they all promised to be friends forever.

"Okay so how about you Hinata, truth or dare?"

"How about truth?" she shrugged. Ino sighed. She really liked the dares more rather than truths.

"Okay," Sakura grinned. "Tell us if anything ELSE happened with you and Naruto." she asked slyly.

"Good one!" Ino rejoiced. The game had hope yet!

"Nothing happened, I already told you everything! I don't know what Naruto told the guys though." They all looked at him and he just scratched the back of his head.

"I just said I'm not one to kiss and tell. Isn't that an expression? Didn't I use it right?"

"No, you made it sound like you kissed her." Sasuke told him.

"Pick someone Hinata." prompted Ino who was getting excited as the game started to progress.

"Okay how about _you_ Sassy!" she laughed, Sasuke smiled because he didn't realize how much he missed Hinata's little laugh.

"Truth."

"Okay, and you have to at least tell me this, but which of my friends to you find prettiest?!"

Sasuke could feel himself blush, but he held it in as best he could.

"What kind of question is that Hinata?" he asked.

Hinata smiled delighted. "I never knew you to back away from a challenge Sasuke." She told him. "I guess people _do _change, so how about I give you an easier one, kay?" He just rolled his eyes. He saw the bait, but _damn it_ he had to take it so he wouldn't not look like a whimp in front of people he didn't know….and Naruto who would never let him live it down.

He didn't really have to think, so he leaned over to whisper in Hinata's ear who he thought was prettiest. Hinata began to smile satisfied with his response.

"Hey, not fair we couldn't hear!" complained Naruto.

Sasuke shot him a glare. "Shut up _Betsy_, now truth or dare."

"Betsy?" he questioned the name Sasuke now dubbed him with.

"Pick one, _Betsy_." Laughed Ino

"I'll pick….truth!"

"LAME!" yelled Sakura and Ino. "It's like no one in this room has played this game except me and Sakura!" Ino continued.

"Fine not a problem, if you were a lesbian which one of us would you kiss?" Sasuke smirked.

"OH! Ummmmmm…..I guess I would kiss…..hinata."

"WHO?" asked Ino leaning in closer.

"HINATA!" yelled Naruto in his guy voice, _'SSHHHIIIIITTT!'_

Hinata was blushing red nonstop, but no one noticed since they were worried about the counselors hearing Naruto's outburst. No one came so they figured they heard nothing, but as soon as they thought that they were safe, the three women came down the stairs.

"Okay, we checked it out and everything looks good." Said the first one. "Sorry to have done this in the first place."

"You should all probably get some sleep so you can look good for the dance!" said the next women.

"OH NO!" cried Naruto in his girl voice "My beauty sleep, how dumb of me to forget!"

Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke all sweat dropped.

"Good night girls." They all said as they left the cabin.

"Phew! That was too close for comfort!" Sakura said as she fell back on the floor. She was mentally drained from worrying so much.

'**These stupid guys need to get the heck out of here before those women come back to double check! CHA!'**

"Alright let's go back up stairs to the others." Hinata said as they all went up stairs. Tenten was already in the hall getting Neji, so the rest of them went into Ino's room to get Shikamaru.

"Is he…uh.._sleeping_?" asked Sakura as she poked him.

'**HE WASN'T EVEN AFRAID OF GETTING CAUGHT?! WE WERE ALL RISKING OUR LIVES DOWN THERE! I SHOULD STRANGLE HIM!'**

Ino laughed at the sight of him in her bed. "He looks so peaceful we shouldn't wake him up." She said hoping that he could stay there for a little longer.

Party pooper Sasuke shook his head. "No, we have to get out of here because your camp might call ours and report boys. They'll probably inspect every cabin to make sure that all of the guys are there. We need to get out of here."

"Darn." Mumbled Ino who was disappointed that Shikamaru had to leave.

"Okay girls! Let's get the guys back into guy attire." Said Sakura, they each went back into their original rooms.

Tenten told Neji to do nothing until she took the makeup off of him so it wouldn't get on her robe. He promised he would be careful but she still wouldn't let him do a thing.

_CLICK_

"What was that noise?" asked Neji.

"Nothing!" said Tenten sweetly "Okay now you can get undressed and I'll help you take the makeup off."

Neji raised an eyebrow towards her, but instead of commenting on how she wouldn't let him do a thing a moment ago, he decided he needed to take all of the crap on him _off _ like it was on FIRE!

Ino had a little bit of trouble waking up Shikamaru, he was really stubborn.

"Fine then I'll just undress you! Hope you don't mind that I get to see your BUTT!"

"I guess it would only be fair." Blurted Shikamaru. _'SHIT NOOOOO!'_

"Excuse me? What is that suppose to mean?"

"Uhhh, sorry still dreaming!" he hopped up and began to take the hair curlers out.

'_Straaange!' _thought Ino

Sakura and Sasuke weren't talking to each other, as she was taking off his makeup. That's when Sakura remembered the truth he had to answer. She was dying to know who he thought was the prettiest!

'_Not me, he's so hot I bet he could have ANY GIRL He WANTED!' _thought Sakura.

"Is something wrong? You're not talking." observed Sasuke. "Is it not coming off?!" he asked more alert.

"HUH? Oh no it's fine, I'm just in deep thought." She told him. "But you might want to wash your hair out in our bathroom."

"Okay where's that?" he asked as he and Sakura stood up at the same time which caused them to bump heads.

"Oh sorry!" laughed Sakura as she held her head "It's my big forehead, it's gets in the way of everything!" she tried to hold back a few tears as she could hear the names people used to call her for her fore head. Ino called her forehead girl but it was okay because she was her best friend. If anyone else would call her that Ino would probably threaten them.

Sasuke could see her fighting back tears.

'_Did I really hurt her, or is she really just upset about her forehead?'_

"No, you don't have a big forehead." She looked up at him to see if he was serious or if he was laughing. He was being DEAD serious. "It's actually…..kind of cute." He said not looking at her and finding the opposite wall pretty fascinating.

'_I CANT BELIEVE I JUST SAID THAT TO HER!'_

'_Did he really mean that?'_

'_**CHA! HE THINKS I'M CUTE!'**_

"So where is your bathroom again?" He asked trying to quickly change the subject.

"OH! It's the door right next to mine to the right." He walked out of her room to the bathroom and she practically fainted.

'_He didn't make fun of me! Or maybe he just felt sorry for me…?'_

Sighing, Sakura walked over to her computer and shut her cell phone that had been on record.

Hinata and Naruto just got back into her room and he was about to take off his wig but she stopped him.

"Hold on Naruto, don't you want to look at yourself one last time as a girl?" she asked a little too quickly.

"Well, I guess. I am pretty sexy after all." He walked over to the mirror and began to giggle like a girl. "I didn't even name myself, oh no wait, I'm Betsy." Naruto began to turn around.

_CLICK_

"Hey what was that noise?"

"What noise?" asked a confused looking Hinata "I didn't hear anything. Hurry up Naruto it's starting to get kind of creepy that you're a girl."

He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Yeah, I look better as a boy."

Hinata smiled a little. "I'll say…I MEAN!" Hinata was now red all over. She looked over at Naruto to see what his reaction was, but he was just smiling. "You can go and use my bathroom to get dressed in." she said as she gestured to the door behind him.

"Okay thanks." He went into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He took of the wig and began to frantically wash off all of the makeup on his face. He got back into his own clothes but now he was just holding Hinata's night gown.

'_I wonder if Hinata has ever slept in this.' _He thought, and then he thought about what he heard Hinata just say.

_Flashback_

"_Yeah, I look better as a boy."_

"_I'll say…I MEAN!"_

_End Flashback_

Naruto looked over into the mirror and he had a very wide smile on, he was also sporting a small pink blush on his tanned cheeks. He started to wonder if Hinata could ever like him.

Naruto went into the bathroom, and then Hinata decided to fall onto her bed.

* * *

'_I can't believe I said that. And he just smiled at me! I wonder if he heard!'_

Hinata thought it would be okay if she got into her pajamas, Naruto would probably take a while anyways since he had to wash off his makeup. So Hinata put on pink shorts and then wondered if she should put a gray T-shirt on, or if she should wear her matching pink tank top. It was a little revealing, but then she decided to just let Naruto use his imagination. Hinata took off her other shirt and was pulling down the other one when she heard the bathroom door open up. She quickly turned around to see Naruto coming out of the bathroom, and he was blushing a bit.

'_WOE, she already got dressed, and I saw her naked back! She's going to Kill me….no..__**NEJI**__ IS GOING TO KILL ME! THEN SHIKAMARU IS GOING TO RESSURECT ME AND SASUKE IS GOING TO KILL ME WITH HELP FROM SHIKAMARU!'_

'_OH NO! DID HE SEE ANYTHING?' _Hinata was no longer fair skinned. Her face, ears, neck, and arms were a lovely crimson.

"Na..Naruto did you see?" she asked embarrassed.

"NO! Just your lower back when you pulled down your shirt that's ALL!"

'_Okay so I saw ALL of her back but it's not like I saw the rest of her!'_

"OH GOOOD!" Hinata said relieved while letting out the long breath she had been holding in. "Okay let's get you guys out of here." They both walked out of the room into the hall where everyone else was already waiting.

At first there was no noise made from any of the friends, until Neji noticed Hinata's clothes and he was pretty sure she was not wearing them few minutes ago.

"HINATA YOU GOT DRESSED WITH HIM IN THE ROOM?!" Neji yelled while being held back by Tenten.

"NO, I used the bathroom!" she lied; Shikamaru and Sasuke gave evil looks at Naruto who just nodded in agreement with Hinata. If she was going to lie so was he.

Seeing that that wouldn't be enough for the three other guys, Ino quickly intervened. "Okay you guys you need to get out of here, QUICK!" she yelled.

Tenten began to descend the stairs. "I'll make sure the coast is clear!" she volunteered.

Once they were sure there was no more movement outside the guys all left through the porch door without a word. They did turn around to look up at the girls one more time, but they couldn't risk speaking anymore. Neji went first into the trees, and as each of them followed, the darkness swallowed them up. Soon they were gone and the girls went back inside.

Ino, Sakura, and Tenten all went to go get dressed into their pajamas and then planned on going into Hinata's room. Hinata was now on her balcony looking out over the path the guys took. She missed them all already, but she couldn't help missing Naruto a little bit more.

He was once her enemy being the paperboy, but just two encounters and now she was head over heels.

'_Just like Romeo and Juliet.' _She thought _'Now I just need him to come back to my balcony, climb up the tree and kiss me goodnight.'_

"Hinata we got them!" yelled Ino who came running into her room. Hinata went over to her bed as did the other girls.

"Look how cute Shikamaru is." Said Ino as she showed everyone her cell phone picture of Shikamaru sleeping and looking like a girl.

"Not as good as seeing Neji Hyuuga in pigtails." Tenten said as she showed everyone her picture of Neji on her digital camera.

"I was afraid to take the picture so I recorded Sasuke and I can just pick one slide of it to be the picture. So it's like I have a billion pictures!" laughed Sakura as Hinata took her phone away from her to see what she got. They watched what was happening and 'awed' at when Sasuke said he thought her forehead was cute.

Hinata displayed a playful smirk. "Actually he thinks the _reeeest_ of you is cute too." She teased.

"WHAT?" yelled Tenten and Ino at once. Tenten said it with confusion while Ino said it insulted.

Hinata explained. "We played truth or dare and he picked truth so I asked him which one of my friends he thought the prettiest was. He picked Sakura!"

"He didn't pick _ME_?!" yelled Ino.

"What do you care, I saw how you were looking at Shikamaru." Sakura accused her friend.

"And I saw how he was looking at you." added Tenten.

"Yeah right." Ino said as she crossed her arms

"Hinata let's see your picture." Asked Tenten, Hinata took out her digital camera and showed it to them.

"So tell us, do you like him as a boy or girl better?" teased Ino.

"HEY! Leave me alone!"

"Too bad we didn't get to see his nice six pack!" laughed Sakura as the other girls laughed too.

"SHUTUP!" yelled Hinata as she threw a pillow at them.

* * *

The guys were running frantically back to their cabins, but they were doing it very silently. Each of them was thinking about what had just happened to them, and it almost seemed like a dream. Everything happened so fast.

'_I was ON TOP of Tenten, and that never looks good for anyone but MY GOD SHE WAS ON ME FIRST! She defiantly got prettier since I last saw her. I can't believe she was here, and Hinata was here. I saw how Naruto was looking at her, so I better keep a close eye on him.' _Neji thought to himself as he threw Naruto a deadly glare.

'_Shikamaru you IDIOT! __**It would only be FAIR! **__Moron! She still doesn't know that I was in the art room with her, and I think she might kill me if she knew! No she would __**definitely**__ kill me. I just can't believe Hinata was there, she sure has changed a lot. She's no longer shy that's for sure. But I saw how Naruto was looking at her so I better watch him carefully.' _Thought Shikamaru as he glared suspiciously at Naruto.

Sasuke looked irritated. '_Uchiha, you should have played it cool! __**Your forehead is cute! **__Great JUST great, you know she wasn't THAT cute. You didn't have to say anything at all. You could have said __suck it up__ or __don't let it get to you__. I really didn't want to tell her how I really felt about her forehead. _

_It looked so cute I just wanted to kiss it. _

_Yup, that might have freaked her out. I still can't believe Hinata was here. After all of these years, she sure has changed! She's no longer that shy girl who used to hide behind me. I noticed how Naruto was looking at her, and I think he would be good for her. Regardless, I'm keeping my eyes on him! If he hurts her feelings, __**I'LL KILL HIM! **__And why did she beat him so bad? And what's with being the paperboy that got her so pissed? I better keep a REAL good eye on him. If he made her that mad then maybe he's not as good for her as I thought.' _Thought Sasuke as he glared evilly at Naruto, but when wasn't he?

'_If I tell anyone that I saw Hinata's back, (gulp) I can only imagine. I can't believe that they all know Hinata. I mean maybe she'll like them more than me. She did know them first, but…..maybe she could like a guy like ME! BELIEVE IT! Any girl could like me! I just have to make up for all those times I threw the paper at her window. HAHAHA that's so weird that it was always her window, it's like we were destined to be together. WOW, that would be SOOO COOOOL! __**(grumble) **__aw man I'm starting to get hungry. MMMM Ramen would be soo good right now,' _Naruto imagines a huge bowl of ramen in the distance. He runs to it and he almost has it but then he notices Hinata in the far other direction. Even though Naruto is starving, he runs out to Hinata. _'WHOA! I just chose Hinata over Ramen, that's GOTTA mean something good, BELIEVE IT! UHHH…..why is everyone giving me death glares?'_

"Hey what are you all looking at?" asked Naruto. The guys just looked away still running for their cabin. When they finally got there they all went straight to bed but couldn't get to sleep because of everything that just happened. Then after a while they did manage it.

* * *

It was early the next morning, and the girls were all very well rested, and very excited.

"TODAYS THE DANCE!" yelled Ino from the hallway.

"I think you just want to see Shikamaru." Laughed Sakura who was exiting her bedroom.

Ino put her hands on her slender hips. "Like YOU don't want to see Sasuke." She retorted.

"I do not." Blushed Sakura

"Well I could care less about Shikamaru." Said Ino as she turned her back to Sakura to hide her blush.

"You both are so pathetic. It's obvious you both badly want to see them." Came the voice of Tenten who was leaning on her door's frame.

"Well, what ABOUT NEJI?" Ino and Sakura both yelled.

"Huh? Neji, oh that's nothing. We're just old friends." She explained nonchalantly.

"HA LIIEEES!" cried Ino

"No TRUTHS!" retorted Tenten

"Oh, _I_ saw how he looked at you Tenten." Sakura told her. "By the way how do you have his sweatshirt?"

"HEY! That's none of your business!" said Tenten as she ran down the stairs into the kitchen. Ino and Sakura chased after her.

"Tenten and Neji sitting in a tree!" they both yelled as they entered the kitchen to see Hinata already down there and Tenten with her head on the table giggling.

"Morning Hinata, when did you wake up?" asked Ino

She held an almost eaten bagel in her hand and on the table in front of her was a tub of cream cheese. "Ten minutes ago, I'm just SO excited about the dance!" she beamed.

"Are you sure you're not excited about Naruto being on the decorating committee with us?" asked Ino.

"Um no, of course not!" blushed Hinata.

"You're blushing!" teased Sakura.

"Okay, I am a little excited about it, but now I just don't know what to wear."

There was a minute of silence.

"WE'LL HELP YOU!" yelled Ino and Sakura as they yanked Hinata up the stairs to Hinata's room. Tenten followed too.

Then she went back to the kitchen for the tub of cream cheese and her own bagel. "Don't think I forgot about _you_." She told the bagel.

Meanwhile, upstairs they sat Hinata down and went through all of her clothes. They kept pulling out different things and saying stuff like 'no that won't do' or 'she'll look like a total hoe if she wears that' or 'I think I'll try that on'

"You guys shouldn't put too much work into this," said Tenten "she should just wear comfortable pants and a cute shirt. And at the dance tonight she should really WOW him, you know?" They all stared at Tenten in wonderment. She stared back eating her bagel. Tub of cheese in her arm.

"Then I've got it!" said Ino as she yanked out a black tank top with a yin yang symbol on it. "Wear this shirt and borrow Tenten's green pants that I wore yesterday. You'll look totally cute!" Everyone agreed with this idea, and so Hinata put it on with a Tiffany chain necklace that had a heart on it with the letter H engraved on the front. Hinata looked at herself in the mirror and nodded at herself in approval and when she showed everyone else they thought it was just perfect.

Later they were all back down stairs sitting around the breakfast table. "So what are you guys going to be doing all day?" asked Hinata to Sakura and Tenten who were sitting across the breakfast table eating.

"Oh, actually Sakura is going to do my hair for me." Said Tenten who dipped her last piece of bagel into the cream cheese. Hinata almost choked on her food.

"YOU'RE going to let her do your hair other than _buns_?"

"WELL, not exactly." Tenten tried to think of the best way to describe what Sakura would do, but Sakura beat her to it.

"I'm going to keep them in buns but I'm going to have some hair coming out of them. It'll look really cute! Then I'm going to do her makeup and…"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! I _never_ agreed to that!" said Tenten practically out of her chair.

"Okay well when I said makeup, I mean like eyeliner and some blush. I _won't_ Barbie you up!"

"Well, okay, but not SO much." Tenten warned as she sat back in her chair throwing the last piece of bagel into her mouth.

"HAHA I knew you would not be able to resist the P.O.P!" cried Sakura

"HUH?" asked Tenten.

"Powers of Persuasion." Said Ino nonchalantly.

"OOooh."

* * *

Naruto and Shikamaru were running down to the main office for the bus. Their night's activity cause them to over sleep and they were late. But as they approached the bus they weren't tired anymore because they were both excited to see Hinata and Ino. They reached Iruka who was leaning against the bus door and shaking his head at the two.

"You two are late. The other guys were getting tired of waiting."

"Sorry about tha- HEY, wait what do you mean other guys?" asked Naruto.

They walked onto the bus and noticed about 8 other guys already sitting in seats towards the back with 2 closer up towards the front.

"HEY WHAT GIVES!" yelled Naruto getting the attention of the entire bus. "No one helped us out yesterday, so the hard part is over!"

"Sit down Naruto we're already late." Said Iruka taking the first seat behind the bus driver. Shikamaru sat two seats behind him and Naruto sat across from him. The bus began to move and Naruto was sitting in his seat upset with all the unnecessary people coming along with them. Where were they yesterday? He just wanted to hit somebody. His thoughts of violence were interrupted when a shadow began to loom over him. Naruto turned around with his eyebrows furrowed together to see who was getting so close.

So close to being punched!

"What do you want _Kiba_?" Naruto asked almost growling.

The guy addressed as Kiba gave a toothy grin, and with his canines being so pronounced, he looked like a smirking dog. "Just wanted to say thanks for doing all of the hard work for us." He said with a laugh "But you got to admit, of course we all came today so we could see what the other camps babes are like. I'm thinking about getting a summer romance with one of them."

"Which one?" asked a bored Naruto. _'Does she happen to be a vet you mut?'_

"Dunno, but when I see her I'll make my move. The first girl that catches my eye, that's the one I'll get!"

"Good luck with that dog boy, cause I'm sure no girl would want to be caught dead near you." said Naruto

"HA, don't be jealous Naruto. No girl can resist _my_ charm, and Akamaru's." out of nowhere came a bark, which made Naruto turn around more.

"You brought your dog?" Naruto thought it was risky, but even he knew that is was a sure fire way of getting a girl.

"Of course I did, I wasn't about to leave him in my cabin, he could get killed in that roach infested place!"

"Back off the roaches." Said the boy next to Kiba in the other seat.

"Oh, sorry Shino." Kiba said apologetically "Shino collects all the bugs he finds and brings them back to our cabin." He whispered to Naruto who looked disgusted by that thought. Kiba grimaced along with him.

The drive went on for about twenty more minutes and then they finally made it to the camp. All of the guys practically ran off of the bus and into the dancing hall, but Naruto and Shikamaru tried to take their time as they walked into the room. No reason they should look eager.

* * *

Hinata and Ino were decorating the gym with streamers across the walls. Hinata couldn't help but wonder why the guys were so late.

"Ino," she whispered "They _are_ coming, right?"

"Duh, of course they are, they're just late!" she reassured her. Almost on cue a bunch of guys ran inside the dancing hall with Iruka yelling at them to hold on. Hinata and Ino looked at all of the guys but couldn't find Naruto. Ino felt a tad bad at first but then saw the door open and Shikamaru walked in.

"LOOK! It's Shikamaru…..HUH and Naruto!"

Shikamaru and Naruto looked around frantically, while still keeping their composure, for the girls.

"Look there's Ino and Hinata."Shikamaru pointed out. The two girls were at the other end of the hall, and the guys began to walk over to them until they noticed Kiba and Shino getting to them first. Naruto became angry when he saw Kiba practically flirting with Hinata. He didn't even try to hide how mad he was, not even when people were giving him odd looks.

"What the hell does Kiba think he's doing?" asked Shikamaru who was getting almost as mad as Naruto.

"Hinata better not be the girl he wants a summer romance with." Naruto said through his teeth as he clenched his fists tighter. Hearing that made Shikamaru even angrier.

They kept staring down Kiba's back since they couldn't see his front, and then they heard Hinata laugh at something Kiba just said. That had done it for Naruto, now he was going to kill Kiba!

"I'm going to KILL HIM!" said Naruto in a low voice.

They both almost charged down there but Iruka had stepped in front of them smiling, note board in hand.

"You two can help out over there," he said pointing to the far other side of the room from where Hinata and Ino were "They need help unfolding the tables where the food and drink will be. So get to it!" The two trudged over there but they never stopped looking at Ino and Hinata with _Kiba_.

* * *

Hinata and Ino were just laughing at something Kiba had just said, and Ino couldn't help but notice how mad Shikamaru and Naruto looked.

"So, anyways do you girls need help?" asked Kiba towards Ino.

"No actually, I was about to put more streamers over there on that wall." Ino said as she pointed to a wall across from them. Kiba was about to say more but Hinata interrupted.

"You can help me Kiba; I can't get the streamers high enough."

"Sure, Hinata I'll help you." Ino walked away to the other wall, which Naruto and Shikamaru both noticed, Shino went to help someone else, and Kiba took the streamers from Hinata. Naruto watched them without blinking. Kiba took the streamers from her but then he began to put them up right above her head. It looked like he was forcing her between him and the wall, like he was about to kiss her. Naruto was officially out of his mind! He didn't care who was watching him not work, he couldn't help but just stare at them. He could also see Hinata look a little worried and…..was that a blush on her face too! Shikamaru put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Calm down Naruto, I know you want to rip him limb from limb but you don't know how badly I want to do the same."

'_Well you don't like her like I do!' _he growled in his mind.

"Hey KIBA!" yelled Ino which got Naruto's and Shikamaru's head to snap up in her direction. "Could you help me with these streamers?"

"Sure, okay!" he said as he finished Hinata's streamers and ran over to meet Ino. This was Naruto's chance to go over to Hinata, but of course he didn't realize that so Shikamaru had to help him out.

"Hey, what are you waiting for? If you go over there casually and then ask to help her, Kiba will have to help someone else."

"Okay, that's a good idea." Naruto began to walk around the room along the walls casually while he was putting up some red streamers, very badly, that he stole to get to Hinata. He was now Ten feet away from her, but he tried to keep it that far. Hinata looked up and was so happy to see Naruto near her.

"Hey Naruto!" she said as she continued to put the streamers up going in his direction.

"Hi." He said without giving her any eye contact.

'_Huh? Is something wrong with Naruto? He's acting a little distant.'_

Hinata just continued to put up her streamers, but slower this time. Then Naruto started to speak.

"So, you like Kiba?" he asked still not looking at her.

"What?...He's…..nice?" Hinata didn't understand where he was going with any of that.

"Tch. He's really _funny_ too." he said a little louder while also ripping the streamer.

"Naruto, what's wrong? Kiba was really nice to us; do you two hold some sort of grudge?"

"NO, I just met him at camp." He said as he began to fix his streamer. Poorly.

"Then what's your problem?" Hinata asked a little frustrated.

He was getting even more upset, but it somehow kept turning into anger and he didn't know why. He looked at her. "Nothing, I DON'T HAVE ONE!" Naruto yelled a little too loudly. Nearly the entire room looked over at the two. After a few minutes of silence everyone began to do their work again but they were now whispering.

"Naruto, you've got everyone staring at us." Said Hinata feeling uncomfortable with everyone in the room.

"I'm sorry if I embarrass you, I bet _Kiba_ wouldn't."

Although he wasn't looking at her she gave him a stern look. "No. I don't think he would." Hinata said seeing now that Naruto must have been jealous when Kiba was over with her. She should have been thrilled by this, but getting his crap was something she didn't deserve.

"Well we all can't be as godly as _Kiba_." Naruto growled.

"Yeah, that's true." Said Hinata taking advantage of this moment where Naruto was totally jealous. Hinata's never had someone act so jealous before in her entire life, and it made her feel more like a woman.

She began liking it.

'_Okay, I don't want to be mean to Naruto anymore. I'll just…oh my gosh! He looks so hurt. HINATA YOU BITCH! Is Naruto so upset that he's…crying?'_

Naruto couldn't believe that after one encounter with him, Hinata had fallen for Kiba. It was

killing him inside, ripping him piece by piece.

'_SHIT! Why should I care so much! Great is that a tear in my eye! Maybe it'll just go away. Oh GREAT! It's GOING TO MY FACE!' _Naruto wiped the tear of with his arm; thankfully it was only one and not a ton of them. He was pretty sure Hinata hadn't seen it; or if she did that it was sweat.

"Poor Shikamaru though," began Hinata.

'_HUH? Shikamaru? Why is she bringing him up?' _Naruto looked at her in confusion.

"I can tell how much he likes Ino; it's too bad now he has some competition."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto's pulse began to quicken. He was getting hopeful that it was all a big misunderstanding.

"Kiba was trying to flirt with Ino earlier, that's why I asked him to help me with streamers so he wouldn't bother Ino cause she looked totally annoyed with him. I don't know why she asked him to help her with her streamers now because she can do it herself. I just hope Shikamaru doesn't get jealous, even though it is attractive when a guy is so concerned for you like that." Hinata began to do her streamers again but with a smile.

Naruto stared at her confused for a minute but then put all the pieces together in his mind. He began to smile wildly!

'_So she doesn't like Kiba, and he doesn't like her! I wonder if she could tell I was jealous, but she did say that was attractive so maybe she could. Does this mean she kind of likes me too?'_

Naruto and Hinata were now standing next to each other while working on their streamers.

"Yeah, jealousy is something I like to avoid." Laughed Naruto, Hinata giggled along with him. "But, maybe he won't have to worry so much because it looks like Ino likes Shikamaru too."

"Yeah, I think she does too." Hinata lifted up her streamer up at the same time Naruto did so their hands touched. His hand was on top of hers, and neither of them pulled away. Hinata blushed and Naruto smiled even wider. They both look at each other smiling and blushing.

'_I wonder if he'll kiss me!'_

'_I wonder if should kiss her!'_

"Is it okay over here?" asked a woman from behind them. They both turned around to see Kurenai Sensei, one of Hinata's sports instructors, standing with her arms crossed over her chest. Hinata quickly put her hands down to her side, except Naruto put his hands behind his head, streamer still in hand.

"Yes Kurenai Sensei, we're good." Said Hinata, nervously.

"You're sure he's not bothering you Miss Hyuuga? If he is we'll have him moved away from you."

"Oh no that's okay really. This is Naruto, he's a friend. And we're about to go in the opposite direction anyways." She didn't show it but she was pretty embarrassed that Kurenai addressed her as "Miss Hyuuga".

"Okay, but I'm watching you carefully." She said to Naruto as she walked away back over to Iruka.

"Man, everyone wants to watch me closely like I'm going to do something wrong." Said Naruto, Hinata just laughed as she continued to hang her streamer up. Naruto began to hang his causing him to go over her just like Kiba had done before, except she was facing the wall and not Naruto. That's when Hinata's heart went to her throat. She froze where she stood so Naruto could pass her but he didn't seem to go anywhere. In fact, she wasn't so sure that he was hanging streamers anymore. So she slanted her head to the left to look, but then she noticed his tanned arm so close to her face. It was toned just like she had remembered, but this time it was so close she could make out a few veins bulging out, and that made her blush.

Hinata slowly tilted her head to look to her right where the other arm was. Just as impressive as the left, but probably stronger. She gulped. She began getting even more nervous.

Naruto knew he'd have to stand behind Hinata if he wanted to keep putting his streamers up, but as soon got behind her, he was completely distracted. Sure, last night she was really close when she was putting the wig on his head, but seeing her figure…

His first initial instinct was to wrap his arms around her small waste and burry his face in her hair taking in her scent. Everything about her was a tease.

So in mid streamer hang he froze. Swallowed hard. Tried not to drop the streamers in his now sweaty hands. Then he tried to continue hanging.

Well…he tried.

But they both found themselves in an awkward- yet amazing- moment that had them frozen in time.

Until…

"Keep it moving!" they heard Kurenai yell from afar. They both switched positions so now Naruto was on Hinata's left. They were both smiling widely. Hinata had red blush on her face as she fumbled to continue onward with her streamers.

Naruto began to hang his streamers pretty fast. Not that he _wanted_ to move away from Hinata, but his adrenalin kicked up since he was so excited. He couldn't help but move quickly and happily.

Especially the "happily" part.

Shikamaru took note of everything they were doing from where he was. He was watching like a hawk since Hinata was like his little sister.

'_I guess Naruto would be okay for Hinata. He does seem to care about her.' _Shikamaru looked over towards where Kiba and Ino were and he didn't like it one bit. He knew that Ino must have called over Kiba because she could see how angry it made Naruto to see him with Hinata. Even though it was for a good cause, the fact that Kiba was being too friendly with Ino made him really annoyed.

'_Man what a drag, I've only known her for maybe a _day_ and she's on my mind constantly. Now I know how Naruto felt when Kiba was with Hinata, but I don't get it. Which one does Kiba like more? I'm supposed to be a genius and I can't even figure this out!' _Shikamaru continued to glare evilly at Kiba as he continued to set up a table.

Meanwhile, Iruka decided to check out Naruto's streamer work.

A lot of it was…_messy_, for lack of a better word.

'_I don't get it.' _He thought to himself. _'I thought Naruto wanted to come back because he was worried the streamers weren't hung straight enough.'_ He raised an eyebrow as he appraised his past work along the wall. _'That's not exactly straight at all is it?'.

* * *

_

It was 5:30 and the entire dancing room was completely decorated. Now A few people were going to hang up some lights on the ceiling to make it look like night time, but for the people who weren't doing that, they were suppose to leave. Naruto and Shikamaru offered to help with the lights since they were up so high and they had done the ceiling before. They said goodbye to Ino and Hinata; and the girls walked out of the building _with_ Kiba who ran up to them.

"I really don't like him." Naruto said as he watched Kiba hop in between Ino and Hinata.

"Me neither." Said Shikamaru who held the ladder as Naruto began to put up the lights.

Kiba was talking to Ino about something or other and both of the girls were pretending to listen. They nodded at all the right places to whatever he was saying about dogs. Kiba even showed them Akamaru, but Ino was mildly impressed. Hinata thought it was the cutest thing in the world. She's never really seen a puppy up close since all she had were attack dogs.

"Yeah Akamaru is really great, he can find you anything you want. He's like programmed to find things, it's too bad he wasn't born a blood hound because then he would be even better at tracking."

"Yeah, he's…..a cutey." Ino said bored out of her mind.

"I'll say, I wish I had a little puppy. I think I'll defiantly ask my father for one. But it would have to be just like Akamaru, a tracker who could find my homework instead of eat it." Kiba and Hinata laughed, Ino just stared at the clouds, but then noticed something yellow in front of her.

"THE BUS!" she yelled excited. "Looks like that's for you, we've got to go now Kiba but WOW was it great talking to ya!" She threw her arm around Hinata's shoulder and gave him a 'peace' sign with her fingers.

"Bye Kiba, bye Akamaru, see you at the dance!" said Hinata as she and Ino walked up a path.

"You better believe you will!" called back Kiba as he unzipped his jacket a little more for Akamaru. "So Akamaru what did you think of Ino?" Akamaru kind of gave out a yipping noise. This was discouraging to Kiba. "So…then what about _Hinata_?" Akamaru barked three times.

"Well they always say a dog knows best, so maybe I'll go for Hinata instead of Ino." Kiba then zipped up his jacket and went back onto the bus to see Shino already sitting in the seat they were in before. Kiba sat across from him and unzipped his jacket for Akamaru.

"So, did you find the girl for your "summer romance"?" Shino asked merely out of duty instead of real curiosity.

"Yeah, I think I did!" He told him enthusiastically. Akamaru barked happily as well.

"So, then who?"

* * *

Hinata and Ino made it back to their cabin to see Tenten styling a pair of adorable buns that were done by Sakura. They looked like they did before but she had some hair sticking out and they were tied up in nice black ribbons with orange, pink, and blue, pock-a-dots on them.

"I know, I just LOVE my hair! Sakura you're amazing, I know I've been saying it for an hour now but I really do love them!"

"Hey it wasn't a problem, but I CANT BELIEVE YOU WON'T LEAVE YOUR HAIR DOWN!"

"Gasp, Tenten! Sakura saw you with your hair down? _I've_ never even seen you with your hair down." Said a shocked Hinata.

"Does Tenten look good with her hair down?" asked Ino as Tenten said, "Of course she saw me with my hair down, how else could she have done it?"

"Oh My GOD, Tenten looks AMAZING With her hair down! I don't know why she doesn't do it more often." Sakura beamed. Tenten just stared at Sakura with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Okay, you guys lets change the subject real quick to the DANCE!" Ino declared as she spun in a circle for emphasis.

"We really do need to hurry and get ready!" said Sakura; they all went into their rooms to get into their dresses. It took them all a half hour to do, they were that nice. Tenten was the first one to come out her room wearing a short black dress with purple, blue, pink, and orange poke-a-dots all over. Her shoes were black with three inches and her dress had two black straps around her shoulders.

Ino came out wearing a long light blue dress with spaghetti straps. Also on the front right part she had a broach on that looked like a sea green flower with three matching ribbons that were wavy and each its own length. Her shoes were also baby blue.

Sakura came out wearing a pink strapless dress, just as short as Tenten's but on the front across her chest were green ribbons criss-crossing over each other. Her shoes were also a matching pink with light green designs.

Hinata stepped out with a strapless white silk dress, one matching a kimono. Across her chest was what looked like a kimono sash that was light lavender. Her dress didn't go down to her feet like a kimono but was short just like Sakura's. She defiantly looked like she took the kimono to the twenty first century. Her shoes were white with a few designs in lavender.

"Okay, who wants to help me with my hair?" asked Ino, No one said a word.

"DIBS ON HINATA"S!" yelled Sakura who forced Hinata into the hallway bathroom. Hinata, being shoved so hard, tripped on the throw rug. She tried to stop herself by grabbing the sink but it was wet so she continued to slide while holding its edge. When the sink started to turn (keep in mind they have a double sink) she turned with it and her left foot wedging itself down into the toilet.

"AAAAHHHHH!" yelled Hinata who got her heel stuck down the toilet.

Everyone came in running shocked to find Hinata in such an awkward position. "Oh HINATA! I'm sooooooo sorry!" Sakura cried.

"Can't you get your foot out?" asked Ino.

Hinata tried to move her foot, but she could only feel pain in her ankle. "I _can't_, my foot is twisted awkwardly in the toilet."

"Well cant you take your foot out of your shoe?" asked Tenten.

"No, the buckle is against the bottom, and of course I thought I should buckle it doubly hard since this shoe was loose on me."

"What should we try to do?" asked Ino.

"ANYTHING!" yelled Hinata in pain, "I THINK I PULLED MY ANKLE IN THE PROCESS!"

"Let's butter it up!" offered Tenten.

"No we're going to have to yank it out." Said Sakura "Grab a part of her leg, not you Ino it'll be too crowded. Just make sure her head doesn't hit anything." They all got into their positions, and yanked on the count of three. It didn't really budge, and tears fell out of her eyes since it hurt so bad.

Sakura rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand. "Okay, this time Hinata you need to try and twist your ankle as we pull you out. God, we could be here a while."

* * *

The guys were all ready to go and everyone had almost boarded the buses. Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru were taking their good old time to the bus, but they were anxious as hell! Naruto must have spent an hour on his outfit, which was just black pants, orange cotton shirt with buttoned sleeves, so he could role them up when he got hot and a yellow silk tie. He had his hands in his pockets since A) they were sweaty and B) He didn't want to mess up his hair which he tried too hard to perfect. Alas it looked just like it did every other day.

Shikamaru didn't spend so much time on his outfit which consisted of just black jeans, a light blue cotton shirt like Naruto's, and a black blazer on top. The only thing he did worry about was his cologne.

Neji wore the same as Shikamaru but instead of a blue shirt he wore white. He had very shiny shoes on though, and he made sure they were perfect!

Sasuke had on black pants with a navy blue cotton shirt like the rest of them and he wore a black tie. His hair was flawless as ever, but he did clean under his nails.

Yeah he did.

There was one bus left, and Kakashi was standing at its door.

He observed the four boys coming his way. "Well, look who's fashionably late." He teased. The guys just continued onto the bus.

They had to sit in the last seats of the bus and before they even went anywhere Kakashi just HAD to say some things.

"Now that everyone has arrived on bus number seven I just want to inform you of a few things, and it's not just for you, all of the other counselors on the other buses are giving the same speech. Now then, tonight you might meet some pretty girls, you _may_ drink some punch, you might even dance. And if that special girl is there and you feel like hooking up in the middle of the dance floor, well I won't stop you." Half, no ALL of the guys were happy to hear that. "Ha, you actually believed me about that last part." Everyone fell over anime style "If I see anyone trying to pull anything at the dance tonight, you'll be in so much trouble that you might just spend the rest of your camping days with loveable old me. But if you really don't want to see me that much this summer, than why don't you just try to behave. Are we all clear….._Naruto_?"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Naruto from the back.

"Good. Now that I think we're all settled I guess it's okay if we take off." Kakashi sat down and the bus began to pass the other busses that were waiting to leave.

"Well that was brutal." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Actually you should take a look over at Gai's bus." Shikamaru said as they all looked out his window towards Gai Sensei's bus. Gai was walking up and down the aisles with a Barbie and Ken doll, yelling in a harsh voice. The guys couldn't help but thank GOD that they were late and were on Kakashi's bus.

The bus drive there seemed like forever instead of thirty minutes. All of the guys were nervous to meet the girls. So nervous that when the bus finally got there and they opened the doors they bolted for the door. So yeah, _that_ nervous. Kakashi was already gone, while Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru were taking their cool old time getting inside. They walked in and could see people already mingling with each other. They looked around and found it to be decent looking, except for some red streamer on the wall that looked like it was put up in an angry rage. (Yeah no one ever bothered to fix it)

There were a lot of girls there, but four were missing.

"Does anyone see Hinata?" asked Naruto who had found himself at the food table.

"No I don't." said Neji who was also looking for his cousin, and a pair of buns.

"Just look for some pink hair, and maybe she'll be near it." Said Sasuke looking for the pinkette of last night.

Remembering how loud Ino could be, Shikamaru said, "I bet if you listen hard enough you can hear Ino." He began to look for long blonde hair, but all of their searches were running useless.

"Maybe they didn't want to come." Neji said thinking of the only reason why they wouldn't be there.

"No WAY, Hinata really worked hard on this dance. She's just late!" Naruto defended.

"It's true, they are girls and girls do take a long time to get ready." Sasuke said knowingly. He had a mother after all.

Neji's then began to face a direction opposite them all. "Well, actually this is a good thing they're not here yet because I was thinking of ways to get them out of here before we pulled our prank."

The Uchiha smirked. "You're not worried about Tenten getting her pretty little dress dirty, _are_ you?" He teased.

"NO, I'm only concerned about Hinata." Neji said matter-of-factly with obvious red darkening his pale skin.

Shikamaru let out a snort. "Well _I'm_ concerned about Sakura getting her cute forehead dirty." He laughed no longer able to control himself.

At first he was shocked. "YOU HEARD THAT?!!" Sasuke yelled not sure if his pride was hurt.

"I couldn't resist!" laughed Shikamaru.

"Whose cute forehead?" asked Neji raising a quizzical brow. His lips twitching up at the corner. Naruto began to smirk as well.

"He's talking about nothing if he knows what's good for him." Shikamaru just smirked while holding in his laughter.

The guys moved their way to a wall, and just leaned against it thinking where the girls could possibly be. They all thought they would get a little fun time in before they pulled their great prank, but now it didn't seem so.

Neji did bring up a good point, they didn't want to get the girls dirty in their prank or they would _kill_ them. They would have to charm them outside, but that would be hard to do.

While thinking more on the whereabouts of the girls, Naruto got a tap on his shoulder which made all of the guys look up at him.

"Do you want to dance?" Asked a girl.


	6. Chapter 6

**Get ready for my next chapter!**

* * *

'_Aw man, I really wanted my first dance to be with Hinata. Should I be the gentleman and say yes, or wait for her to arrive?'_

"Uhhh….hello? Will you dance with me?" asked the girl who was waving her hand in front of Naruto.

"Well….ummmmm.. I uhhhh…."

"If you don't want to dance with me its okay, I could just…"

"Oh thanks, great!" Naruto went back to leaning on the wall and the guys followed his example. The girl was really only being polite and didn't think Naruto would actually say no to her. She stormed off threw the crowd pushing people out of her way.

Only a few people were dancing in small crowds but no one was dancing in the center of the dance floor. The dance was talkative, but the dancing was quite dead. The food was actually disappearing fast to everyone's surprise, and all the chaperones were praying that someone would dance already.

"I am this close to pushing the button on for our prank." Said Sasuke

"Why are you acting so bored? This was the plan before we even met those girls. I do recall you mentioning sitting in a dark corner while we could enjoy the dance if we chose to. Isn't that right?" asked Neji slyly

"Well now I've decided that I'd like to have a bit of fun here. Is that so much to ask?"

"Then why don't you ask one of those girls who have been ogling you for the past half hour." Said Shikamaru

'_Oh shit, I guess I walked into that one.' _Thought Sasuke "Well I don't want to leave you guys alone."

"We'll be fine without you." said Naruto who was pushing Sasuke in a group of girls' direction. Before he actually got there he got away from Naruto, and went back to his leaning spot.

"Never mind I'll just stay here till its time."

* * *

Ino, Sakura, and Tenten were with Hinata at the nurse's station as she was getting her ankle examined. The nurse was old and SO naïve, but you had to love her for those qualities. She left an ice pack on Hinata's ankle and went back to see how it was.

"Well dear, it looks a bit better. I'm sure just being stuck in a tight place for a long time just hurt it for a while. Where did you say you got it stuck again?"

"Toilet." They all said

"Really? It looks like you were dancing too much."

"Oh no, am I going to be able to dance?"

"Yes of course, but why don't you just wait here for a few more minutes so I can check it one last time."

"You guys can go down to the dance without me; I'll be there in a few minutes." Said Hinata as she rubbed her ankle a bit to warm it.

"Oh no Hinata, it's my entire fault that you're even here. I'll wait with you." offered Sakura

"Well, okay but you two go ahead then."

"No, we'll just wait, right Ino?" Ino nodded in agreement with Tenten

"Look, you HAVE to go because your guys could be dancing with prissy girls."

"Neji would never….I mean…."

"BUSTED!" all three girls yelled

"I guess I tripped into that one." Said a blushing Tenten

"Well if you won't protect your boy will you at least protect Hinata's?" asked Sakura

"We'd better protect all of them." Suggested Ino

"Well then hurry up, I bet their having a fit!" laughed Hinata, the two girls left right away and headed down to the dancing hall which wasn't far from the nurse's station.

* * *

Ino and Tenten walked into the dance and Tenten was so stunned to see how great it was.

"You all did such a nice job!" she said staring at everything.

"I even made a wall match your dress come look!" Ino began to drag Tenten with her to a far off wall that was near the d j who looked bored to tears with the crowd.

Shikamaru was just staring into space, kind of like he does all the time, and watched as the people past by in the standing crowd of talkers. All of a sudden he noticed a flash of blonde running by. His heart leaped with delight, but he wasn't sure if it was Ino, then he saw two buns following behind.

"Guys I think I just saw Ino and Tenten scuttle that way." He said as he pointed towards the d j booth. Neji straightened as he heard Tenten's name.

"Well if they're there then Hinata should be there too!" cried Naruto as he ran in the total opposite direction that Shikamaru pointed.

"Naruto, WAIT…UGH I'll get him." Said Sasuke who chased after him

Neji and Shikamaru made there way threw the crowd towards the two girls who were admiring a wall.

"Hey Ino!" yelled Shikamaru, Ino turned around looking even more beautiful than she did before. She even blushed when she saw Shikamaru. Tenten turned around too to face Shikamaru but halted her sight at Neji who was standing just to Shikamaru's right. Tenten blushed a little at the sight of Hot Neji Hyuuga looking like a Temperate Master Hyuuga. Neji blushed at seeing Tenten in a dress which he never thought of in his wildest dreams.

"Where's Hinata and Sakura?" asked Shikamaru, Ino and Tenten looked at each other for help, which normally Hinata would give, but because of her absence Tenten had to.

"She got injured and is at the nurse's station."

"WHAT?" they both yelled

'_Real smooth Tenten.' _Thought Ino

"You guys its okay calm down. Listen, she just hurt her ankle getting on her dress, really that's all. The nurse said she could come down to the dance in a minute. She said it was nothing!" Neji and Shikamaru accepted this and kept their cool. Out of no where the crowd began to scream and clap their hands together as some fast music started to play.

"Look people are beginning to dance." Said Shikamaru, they all looked over to see four brave people taking the first real dance of the night.

"NOWAY!" yelled Ino and Tenten at once

* * *

Sakura and Hinata were now making their way down to the dance. Hinata was fine but just in case of any further pain came into her ankle the nurse injected her with a pain killer like fluid.

'_Someone should check that woman's medical license.' _Thought Sakura _'Hinata looks a little tipsy, someone might think she was drinking, and that would look so bad.'_

"Hurry HURRY Sakura, we need to get in there so we can dance till we die." Sang Hinata "Woe I feel a little dizzy, oh well feelings past!"

"Slow down Hinata, maybe you should just rest!"

"No way José! Besides Naruto is waiting to dance with me, if he even waited for me." Dizzy Hinata began to slow down with sadness.

"Hey lets just peer through the window to see if he is, and if he is we wont go inside okay?"

"Sure." They looked through the door's window and saw no one dancing at all.

"…….GASP……All my hard work and no one is dancing in it! Come on Sakura the d j is playing a faster song, let's get this party started!"

(AN: whenever Hinata says GASP she's actually saying the word GASP!)

"You're right Hinata; let's go be the center of attention!"

'**I LIKE TIPSY HINATA, CHA!'**

The two entered the room and ran straight to the dance floor. The song was now getting bouncier so they began to bounce. People who noticed began to watch the poor souls try to start the dance up. They were just bouncing so they really didn't get much feed back. Then they began to do some different moves that they saw in music videos, and some that they stole from a cheer they learned at school.

They were pulling off all these sexy moves without any guy assistants. The crowd began to ROAR with excitement as they watched the two performers in the middle. Hinata and Sakura were grinding with each other when they began to part from each other to do some of their own moves. The crowd roared some more as a few girls and guys started to move with each other on the side.

Naruto looked everywhere for Ino and Tenten, then noticed Sasuke right behind him.

"Hey Shikamaru said he saw them over hear!" he yelled over the growing noise

"NO, he said THEY WERE OVER THERE!" Sasuke began to point in another direction.

"Hey look, some one is already dancing!" They made their way through the crowd to only see Hinata and Sakura separating from each other. Sasuke could see guys eyeing Sakura and wondering if they should jump in to be her partner. Sasuke deep down inside didn't want to give them that option so he quickly went in behind Sakura do dance with her.

Sakura could feel a guy pushing himself up against her, and as much as she wished it was Sasuke she didn't care who her partner was. She was having a ball already, and she was only 3 minutes into the dance. She turned around to greet her partner and to her utter shock it WAS Sasuke. He grinned at her wildly, like he's never grinned before in his entire life. She smiled seductively back at him and put her arm up on his shoulder while she danced up and down his body.

Naruto couldn't believe Sasuke just JUMPED in like that with Sakura. Hinata was dancing all alone, and he wanted to be her first dance. Well, he wanted to be her first EVERYTHING, but let's just start with this. He noticed another guy following Sasuke's example and was about to go behind her and do God only knows what. Naruto ran over to Hinata and grabbed her hands as she had them above her head. Naruto spun her, but she didn't know it was he who spun her because she had her eyes closed.

Hinata was having such a ball, even with the medicine wearing off of her she got crazier! She was now dancing alone, and wondered if Naruto was watching her. Then someone out of no where came from behind Hinata and held her hands. She enjoyed someone dancing with her so she closed her eyes to feel the music. The person spun her around once, which was a new move for Hinata. When they spun her again, but now into their chest, Hinata was forced to open her eyes. She looked into the deep blue eyes of none other than Naruto. Her smile went so wide at that moment. The music picked up even faster. Hinata grabbed onto Naruto's tie and began to move her body up and down. She looked over at Sakura and noticed she was dancing with SASUKE and she had his tie around his neck so he would only be with her.

'_Boy she got his tie off fast!' _thought Hinata

She then noticed some blonde hair dancing near her. She looked over to see Ino was grinding with Shikamaru, and he was doing it back!

'_I never knew Shikamaru could move like that!' _thought Naruto and Hinata at the same time. Hinata could see around Naruto's shoulder that Tenten and Neji were on the floor now, which was probably the strangest sight of her life. Her stiff cousin was dancing with her tomboy best friend who never owned a dress in her entire life, but she was OWNING that dress now.

Next onto the floor were Kin it looked like and some guy with spiky brown hair. Now a bunch of people were coming onto the floor, but with a partner. Sadly the song ended but picked up with another one.

"Well it's about time!" yelled Kurenai to Kakashi who was standing besides her. "I almost wanted to go out there and dance myself!"

"Who would you dance with? Asuma perhaps?" Kakashi smirked as Kurenai blushed

"Did someone say my name?" asked Asuma as he came over to where the two were standing.

"No I was just leaving, you two have fun." Asuma and Kurenai both blushed.

Three fast songs had passed and now a slow one began to play. Everyone just stayed with their partner and began to sway. Neji was out of breath and so was Tenten.

"I didn't know you could dance like that!" said Tenten as she put her arms around Neji's neck. He also placed his around her back.

"I didn't think you were capable of dancing like that either."

"Me too, but it just came naturally! I still can't believe YOU pulled ME onto the dance floor."

"Well I couldn't just let you stand there and do nothing. You're too pretty to just be a wall flower." Neji and Tenten both blushed at the comment, but Neji didn't regret saying it. He slowly moved his hands a little lower down her back, and Tenten allowed this.

"Shikamaru I'm so impressed!" said Ino trying to breathe at a regular rate. She put her arms around his neck and he put his on her back, and they looked pretty distant. "I'm like hyperventilating!"

"Well…..if you want to rest on me…its okay." Ino looked up and practically awed when she saw him blushing a bright red, but she was too. So she brought herself closer to him and leaned her head against his chest. Shikamaru was forced into moving his hands down a little lower, but Ino wished he just go all the way down.

Sakura now had Sasuke's tie wrapped around her arm and she held the other end in her other hand as she put her arms around his neck. He felt it okay to put his hands on her butt, and it felt so good in his mind. Sakura kept playing with the tie in her hand as she rested her head on his chest.

'**HIS HANDS ARE ON MY ASS! CHA, SCORE!'**

'_Her ass is sooooo nice! I'm glad I jumped in before someone else got to do this!'_

"Thank you Sasuke." Sakura said suddenly

"Foooor…?"

"Dancing with me, I started to feel a little awkward when I was dancing by myself."

"You looked like you didn't even need a partner, but,…..I'm glad to have helped."

Hinata and Naruto began to dance slower together and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his hands really low down on her back, just above her ass. Naruto couldn't help but show how happy he was at that moment. His eyes were sparkling and his grin was wild, yet sexy. Hinata couldn't help but smile back at Naruto. This was the guy she had hated for so long, and now it felt like this was love!

'_Could this really be what love feels like?' _she thought to herself _'I'm not THAT young for love, right?'_

'_I can't believe how happy I feel right now. I wonder if it shows, well Hinata looks happy. She's so pretty, and DAMN she CAN MOVE! Those moves were like from a strip club, and damn she just knew how to do it! This would be the perfect time to kiss her, if only I could stop smiling!'_

Naruto's lips were twitching strangely which made him look like a mad man. Hinata stopped smiling and started to look worried.

"Naruto are you okay?"

"Me! Of course I am, I'm with you aren't I? I don't think my life could _be_ more complete!" Naruto could see Hinata's face change from complete worry to blushing shock. Naruto regretted opening his feelings to her so fast. "Well…ummm uhh…yeah what ….i just said….."

"I feel that way too." Hinata said shyly as she looked down. Naruto new that this was the perfect moment to kiss her. He lifted her chin up with his right hand, and she began to lean in with him as she pursed her lips a little. She began to use her toes but Naruto gently grabbed her butt and pushed her back down as he pulled her closer to him.

"Don't worry about my height," he whispered "I'll come to you." He leaned down and now their eyes were both shut as they were about to hit their targets.

"Hey boss!" whispered a voice that was coming from a strange tugging on Naruto's shirt. Naruto and Hinata opened their eyes back up and looked over to see Konohamaru standing there.

"KONOHOMARU!" yelled Naruto evilly as he punched him on the head "You have NO IDEA HOW MUCH I HATE YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"Calm down, I'm sure you'll get to third base with her by the end of the night."

WACK! Naruto just hit poor little Konohamaru hard on the head, again.

"Hey what was that FOR!" he yelled

"Hey…wait Konohamaru? What are you doing here; I thought you were going home for the summer."

"Huh..? who are….Oh Hinata I didn't recognize you. I always come to this camp, I always tell Hanabi other wise because she said she didn't like people who went to sports camps and that they should just get a summer job instead."

"Hmm, actually I might tell her that I saw you here, and that you were dancing with some girls."

"NO I DIDN'T! You can't tell her I'm here!"

"You know this kid?" asked a confused Naruto

"Of course I do, he's friends with my sister and helped her out in the prank to throw fish guts at you. Actually it was his idea to have cats attack you."

"Wait, HE'S the paperboy!"

"THAT WAS YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"WAIT BOSS I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!"

"Well fine tell me, but it'll be the last thing you ever do." Konohamaru whispered something to Naruto, "WHAT!" he yelled "NONONONONONOOO YOU GOT TO STOP IT!"

"I can't boss, you said at 8:00 on the dot! Better hurry and get lost!" Konohamaru ran away as fast as he could, Naruto looked like he was about to die, which might actually happen tonight!

* * *

"Naruto, is everything okay? What did Konohamaru say?" Naruto was so mad that he forgot Hinata was there. When he finally realized she was still standing there, he began sweating bullets.

'_Shit what should I tell her, No I've got tell the others! They'll KILL ME!'_

"Hinata…..uhhhhhhjjjust stay here for a minute! I'll be right back." And like a flash he was gone. Naruto ran around looking for Sasuke who was dancing with Sakura, and actually enjoying himself.

"Sasuke we have a problem!"

"Yeah, it's blonde and is interrupting my dance with Sakura."

"SASUKE, I have to tell you this!"

"Fine what is it?" Sasuke stopped dancing with Sakura to listen to what Naruto was whispering in his ear. His eyes grew wide at hearing the news.

"You tell Neji and I'll tell Shikamaru!" Naruto ran off threw the dancers, Sasuke now had to deal with Sakura. "Sorry, just ummm WAIT HERE!" he was off in a second and a confused Sakura was left behind.

Naruto got to Neji who was still dancing with Tenten, and he was having fun just like Sasuke.

"Neji listen up!" Before Neji could say anything Naruto pulled him over and whispered something to him.

"SHIT! Where is that kid?" growled angry Neji

"LOOK! He's by the doors, let's get him."

"Tenten I'll be right back, STAY HERE!" She really didn't have a choice since she was so utterly confused that she couldn't even move.

Sasuke found Shikamaru who had his eyes closed while he danced with Ino, he also had a smile on his face.

"Shikamaru you need to listen to me!" yelled a frantic Sasuke

"Go away." He said monotone, and Ino said nothing at ALL!

Sasuke was forced to rip the pair apart and he began to whisper something to Shikamaru. When he finished Shikamaru looked PISSED!

"Where is that kid!" he demanded

"I don't know….Oh HE"S BY THE EXIT!"

"I'm going to kick his ass…..Ino don't MOVE! I'll be back in a minute HOLD ON!"

The two guys left Ino confused and shivering, she already missed Shikamaru's warmth.

Konohamaru was standing by the doors when all four guys stormed over to him at once. He began to cower in fear, as all the guys cracked their knuckles.

"Hey wait A minute…..You guys told me to begin everything at 8:00! I DID what you SAID!"

"Naruto, you're the next one to die since you got this kid involved." Said Sasuke

"I didn't bring him into this, he found out somehow remember!"

"WAIT YOU GUYS…………LOOK, it's about TO START!"

The guys didn't want to turn around to see, but everything had begun as planned. First an egg was launched out into the crowd followed by a scream from a girl who just got hit. Some people stopped to see what happened and then more eggs were thrown. The guys were safe by the doors where nothing was going to happen. They could see all of these people getting egged to death, and they weren't even at the worst part yet. As soon as the eggs stopped flinging, buckets of melted butter began to sprinkle through the sprinklers that were meant for a fire. The butter was still hot, but on one side of the room it was cooler. Now after that the vinegar began to shoot at people from various parts of the room, and there was a LOT of it, courtesy of Neji. Everyone, except the people by the door, were totally soaked and their clothes were defiantly ruined for life.

"This is not good." Said Naruto

"We are so going to be killed."

"By who?" asked Konohamaru, as if on cue the four girls walked over towards the guys, and they were pissed. They could just tell that they had something to do with it.

* * *

After all the egging was over and the liquid was done being thrown Ino was totally pissed! She walked around whipping shit out of her eyes and looking for her friends or Shikamaru. She did see Tenten frantically whipping the stuff off of her dress.

"ITS RUINED!" she yelled, Ino couldn't help but laugh at this, but quickly went over to her friends aid.

"Are you alright, don't worry about the dress we can get it dry-cleaned."

"I don't want dry-cleaning," she said sadly "I WANT REVENGE!"

"Hey GUYS!" yelled Sakura getting closer to them "What the hell happened!"

"A practical joke, and the joker needs to be murder TEN TIMES!" yelled Tenten

"Does anyone see Hinata, her beautiful dress was so expensive." Said Ino, they all walked over to the last place they saw her dancing with Naruto and she was there.

"Hinata are you okay?" asked Sakura, she really didn't say anything; she kept replaying everything that just happened in her mind.

"Don't worry, they'll catch who ever did this." Said Ino reassuringly

"Where are the guys?" asked Hinata monotone.

"Naruto came over to Sasuke and told him something. He told me to NOT MOVE and that he would be right back." Said Sakura

"Naruto came over to Neji and told him something too. Then Neji told me to STAY RIGHT THERE!" said Tenten

"Sasuke came over to Shikamaru and told him something too! Then he told me to not go any where and he would be right back."

"Naruto was told something by Konohamaru too, and then he told me to NOT MOVE." Said Hinata

"You….you don't think that this was THEIR practical joke….do you?" asked Sakura

"Look over there….by the doors." Said Tenten, they turned around to see all four guys standing there not even covered in the smallest thing. Each of the girls became pissed off, everyone was pissed off, but they figured out who did this to them which made it ten times worse.

"So….they set us up?" asked Ino

"It looks that way." Said Sakura

"So this entire time of getting close to us was….just an act to ruin our dance that you guys worked so hard on?" asked Tenten who basically hit the nail on the head.

"Lets go find out for our selves." Said Hinata, they all walked up to the guys looking pissed as ever, not to mention hurt.

* * *

They all just stared at each other, the guys were trying to think of something to say, but couldn't find one thing. Not even Shikamaru could say anything, since it looked like they were just figured out.

"Well…..?" began Sakura who was staring daggers at Sasuke

"…..Sakura…..I…..you look……" Sasuke couldn't say anything

"I look? No…YOU look like you guys have some explaining to do!"

"We….don't know what happened." Said Naruto who continued to play dumb, which is what all the guys decided to do.

"How dumb do you think we are?" asked Ino "Look…NONE of you were touched by an egg or soaked to the skin with vegetable oil or whatever."

"And you ALL left us and told us to NOT GO anywhere." Added Tenten who was still staring at Neji.

"You set us all up didn't you? You just got close to us to cover up your own sorry asses! That's what you were doing the other night when we found you by our cabin!" explained Sakura

"We would never set you guys up…..Hinata PLEASE believe me!" Naruto frantically pleaded, Hinata just kept her head hung down low but you could still see her face.

"Naruto…stop talking to her," said a worried Neji "She's Hyuuga calm, and you should NEVER disturb a Hyuuga when they're like that."

"Hyuuga calm? No……I lost that when the tenth egg hit me." She said keeping her head low. "So I get it now…Naruto." She went over to the fan switch and flipped it on. The fans began to twirl and as they got faster feathers came pouring down like rain!

'_I forgot all about those!' _thought Naruto, now the girls were getting covered in feathers, which didn't even faze them, and they were sticking to them like glue. That's what happens with melted butter, eggs, and vinegar. It would become a sticky substitute like glue; it is in fact it a recipe for glue back in the old days.

The girls had enough of this night, and began to walk out the doors but the guys stopped each of them.

"Ino, wait you have to!" said Shikamaru who grabbed her arm

"I waited last time and look what happened." She pushed by him and made her way out

"Tenten….please hold on. I didn't…I mean I wouldn't…"

"Save it Hyuuga! If I wait for you any longer I might get egged some more." She pushed her way around him and went to the door.

"Sakura hold on….you can't get mad at me for this….we didn't do it!"

"Just drop the act you you CHIKEN BUTT HAIR CUT!" Sakura forced her away around him and made it out the doors.

"Hinata…..wait…"

"So that whole time you were in the gym, when you yelled at me to not turn the fans on……..Stand aside Naruto." She waited for him to move over but he never did.

"Hinata I never wanted this to happen to you! I didn't even know you yet….If I had I wouldn't have made this plan…..Oooh."

"So it was your idea?" she asked as she finally looked up at him, Naruto could see all of the anger in her eyes. He could also see hurt in them since he just felt that earlier that day when Kiba was with her. "Naruto…I don't know what to say….and neither do you…so just get out of my way."

"No Hinata PLEASE let me just…." PUNCH! Hinata just hit Naruto hard in the stomach, and he let out a loud moan of pain. Some people turned around to see what happened and could tell that it must have hurt because he was bending over in pain. Then people began to notice that those four guys weren't at all dirty.

"Goodnight Naruto." Hinata said in Hanabi tone while she began to walk around him, but even on the floor he grabbed onto her arm to stop her.

"Hinata…I don't want to leave things like this between us!"

"You should have thought of that before you pulled this prank!" Her calm was now going away, she couldn't hold it anymore.

"Hinata is this guy bothering you again!" asked Kiba who just walked over looking like a real big mess.

"No Kiba, I'm okay. Let go of me now Naruto." Naruto didn't let her go and held on tighter to her. Hinata's calm was almost gone and she had tears streaming down her face, but she made no crying noises. Being that Naruto was still on the floor Kiba kicked his arm so he would let go of her and he helped Hinata out the door.

Naruto was SO pissed that Kiba just did that, and so he tried to get up and beat him shitless but Neji got in front of him and pushed him lower onto the ground so he wouldn't get up.

"Don't you dare go after her Naruto." He said almost calmly but with some authority. "I've always known Hinata to keep Hyuuga calm, and _never_ have I seen her actually almost loose it. You're lucky that Kiba came when he did."

"THAT BASTARD I'LL KILL HIM!" He tried to get up but Shikamaru and Sasuke were both holding him down with their feet. "LEMME UP!" he yelled as he thrashed on the floor.

"Neji's right, you better not go over to her, you'll just make it worse." Said Shikamaru

"NO! She was so hurt….I'll make it better!"

"Listen to Neji and Shikamaru Naruto!" demanded Sasuke, now Naruto gave up and just laid there on the floor. Then a pair of black shoes walked in front of his face. He looked up and saw Kakashi with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well looks like you were some of the lucky few who didn't get hit by anything." He said as he gestured to all the people along side the walls who were still clean. In fact Kakashi was also one of the lucky ones who didn't get hit.

"People who didn't get hit by anything are going to help clean this place from top to bottom."

"WHAT!" yelled a female voice from behind Kakashi, he turned to see a girl with four pigtails in her hair fuming mad. "I avoid all of this mess and _I_ have to help clean?"

"Yup." Kakashi said while smiling

Temari was lucky she didn't have a gun because she probably would have shot herself. Instead she just stormed off into the crowd to find her friend Kin.

* * *

The four girls were being escorted up the hill by Kiba who wanted to make sure they didn't trip or fall over since they were so slippery.

"Kiba you can go back now, we're almost at our cabin." Said Hinata who was sniffling a bit

"Are you sure you girls can make it up?"

'_What are we helpless, YEAH WE CAN!' _thought Tenten

"Thanks for your concern Kiba, but we're good from here." Said Sakura who went over to help Hinata up since her ankle was beginning to sting.

"Alright, well I'll see you later then." He began to jog back down the hill, and the girls walked up to their cabin in silence.

They got there and they all went for a bathroom. Hinata got hers, Ino took the down stairs one and Sakura and Tenten could fit themselves in the one in the hall upstairs. They all washed off in the tub, or sink for Ino, and got into their pajamas.

When they were done cleaning themselves off completely, which took two hours to do; they all met in their living room. They just sat their sadly not even talking to one another. Then Hinata began to tell them something.

"It was Naruto's idea, he told me before I left." She spoke a little in monotone. Tenten could see how hard Hinata was holding her Hyuuga calm; it almost looked like she would explode if she didn't let it all out. "He almost kissed me too." She said a little quieter, and it got all of their attention. "I'm glad we were interrupted before he even got the chance to….."

"Hinata, why don't you just go to sleep? You look so tired, and how is your ankle?" asked Tenten

"Hmp, I almost forgot how bad it hurt." She started to smirk as she rubbed it a little.

"I think we should all just go to bed now." Said Sakura as her tears started to fall out, Ino saw this and began to cry too. Tenten started to cry also, and they all looked over at Hinata who had her head in between her legs and chest.

"Hinata…are…are you crying?" asked a sobbing Sakura

"……n ..NO…a Hyuuga isn't aloud to cry!" she said as she showed her face covered in tears. They all started to laugh and cry at the same time. They looked like a hopeless wreck of emotions. When they all calmed down Hinata yelled,

"GUYS SUCK!"

"I want to KILL THEM!" yelled Ino as she jumped out of her seat

"I WANT TO MAKE THEM PAY!" yelled Tenten

"THEY ARE SO DEAD! CHA!" yelled Sakura as she let her inner self out a bit.

"Then lets start making a plan." Said Hinata calmly, she was smirking evilly, and the other girls followed in her example.

"Did you have anything in mind?" asked Ino

"Actually, I think I do." She began to explain her diabolical plan that would make the guy's plan look like Childs play.

* * *

The dance officially closed and the guys boarded their busses, only a few, like our four guys, didn't have anything on them. All of the guys kept talking about who might have pulled this prank. The counselors were wondering that too and figured it was Naruto, but he could never pull off such a great plan by himself. They wondered if his friends had anything to do with it but his friends were Shikamaru, very lazy to do anything, Neji of the Hyuuga clan who was like a noble, and Sasuke of the Uchiha clan who was a noble. They wouldn't do anything to discriminate against their clans, so why would they do it?

There wasn't any serious damage done at the dance so the only fair punishment was for all the people who didn't get dirty to come back on Sunday to help clean it all up.

"That's totally bogus!" scoffed Shikamaru "we didn't even do anything!" he whined out loud.

"So now we have to go back and clean up all that shit? It's going to take at least three days." Said Sasuke

"YEAH!" yelled Naruto getting an idea, then he began to whisper to his chums so no one else could hear. "we can see the girls if we're cleaning it up at their camp." The three other guys liked this plan, but knew that the girls didn't want to see them.

"You know THEY'RE not going to be there, they got messy so they don't have to help clean." Said Shikamaru as he pointed out a flaw in Naruto's idea

"Well we can sneak out to see them..."

"I'm sure they'll have activities to do." Said Sasuke

"Well, we'll just have to search for them…."

"And hope we don't get caught in the broad day light?" asked Neji

"Well why don't you guys think of something." They all pondered a while then Neji suggested,

"Why don't we just sneak out to our cabin tomorrow night and ask for forgiveness."

"Sounds good." Said Sasuke sitting back in his chair, Shikamaru nodded his head in agreement with this plan.

"Okay that can be plan B, now anyone else have a suggestion?" he looked at his friends and it looked like they were either annoying him, falling asleep, or both!

Naruto sat back in his chair looking out at the moon. It was full tonight and so romantic,

'_I bet Hinata would love this!' _he thought sadly to himself _'Actually any girl would, but I think she would appreciate it more than anyone.' _Naruto fell asleep and had a dream about being a pirate and sword fighting on a ship.

DREAM

In his dream he had taken out all of the pirates and was about to save Hinata who was locked behind a door but the masked captain blocked the way, sword in his hand. So Naruto fought him for the longest time, and he began to grow tired.

"Just leave Naruto." Said the masked captain whose voice was being covered with a voice changer "you're too tired and can't EVER win this fight!" Naruto became furious and somehow got all of his energy back.

Naruto slashed at the captain's jacket and it fell off of him to reveal that he was fighting a woman. Her shirt was cut down the middle revealing the top part of her breasts. Naruto continued to fight her regardless. He hit her sword hard and it fell off of the boat, she could no longer defend herself and her mask was beginning to melt off.

"Now let me have Hinata!" he demanded

"Why would you fight for her when she doesn't even want you?" she asked as she laughed.

Naruto pushed her aside and then opened up the doors, which were no longer locked, to find an empty room. He looked back at the captain then back in the cabin where Tenten, Sakura, and Ino were sitting in large eggs.

"Hey Hinata!" They said as they waved, Naruto quickly turned around to see that the masked captain was indeed Hinata and she was angry as hell. When Naruto got closer to her she began to cry.

"Oh KNOW! I lost my Hyuuga calm!" she sobbed

"No I'll get it for you, where can I find it?"

"You want to help me? WHY? What is your motive and what will you get from this?"

"I don't want anything from you but forgiveness."

"Too bad I don't want to give it to you." Hinata began to disappear and was finally gone.

"HINATA!" Naruto yelled as he began to dig threw the ground to find her

"I'm right behind you dobe!" He stood up and turned around to see Hinata smiling at him with her arms wide opened for a hug. Naruto went for her but before he could even touch her she punched him in the gut which woke him up.

END DREAM

"Hey Naruto, get up we're here." Said Sasuke who began to get off of the bus. Naruto felt groggy but got up none the less almost tripping down the busses stairs. Gai sensei's bus was in front of theirs and Kiba had already boarded off of it, and was making his way to Naruto with Shino right behind him.

"Hey Naruto!" he yelled getting the attention of everyone around them "I can't believe you hurt Hinata's feelings so bad!" Naruto just remained calm and stared at him angrily. "She told me how much she _hated_ you and that she never wanted to _see you_ again. What was the word she used…..? I think it was Stupid ass dobe! HAHAHAhahaha!"

Neji was about to say that Kiba was lying and Hinata would never say something like that, but Naruto charged at Kiba which took him off guard. He punched him in the face with his right hand. Naruto never looked so furious in his entire life. All of the guys circled around them yelling 'fightfightfightfight' Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru got pushed to the back of the rumble.

"Man, I haven't heard people get so worked up like this since the time I purposely tripped Hinata into Missy so that she would beat the shit out of Hinata." Sasuke and Shikamaru looked angrily at Neji for a minute.

"We're going to talk about that later but right now we need to stop them!" said Sasuke.

Naruto and Kiba were throwing hard punches at each other, but Kiba was already getting tired, where Naruto had energy to spare. Just seeing Kiba made Naruto angry so he began to pound his face in the ground. Neji and Shikamaru pushed their way closest to Naruto and tried to calm him down, but he could barely hear them.

"NARUTO!" yelled Shikamaru "GET OFF OF KIBA! HE'S LIEING ABOUT WHAT HINATA SAID!"

"NARUTO!" yelled Neji "KIBA IS A LIAR, HINATA WOULD NEVER SAY THAT ABOUT ANYONE! KIBA JUST WANTS HER TO HIMSELF." That made Naruto beat Kiba even harder.

"oops, that made it worse." Said Neji

"Naruto!" yelled Sasuke who finally made it to the front "STOP IT NOW OR I'LL SHOW HINATA THAT YOU WERE BEATING ON KIBA! I'M RECORDING IT ON MY CELL PHONE!" Naruto turned around to see if it was true and it was, Sasuke had his silver sliver phone out and he was recording the fight. If Hinata saw it, she might _NEVER_ talk to him again. So, Naruto, reluctantly, dropped Kiba on the ground gasping for air.

"Naruto, Kiba that's enough!" yelled Kakashi who came out of no where. "Oh good you've both stopped. Gai take Kiba to the nurse, Naruto come with me. Everyone else go hit the showers, you smell like eggs. And the last five people I see here are going to have to wash the bus's seats." Everyone disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Naruto was in Kakashi's office sitting across from him as he just stared at Naruto. He was doing it for about five minutes and now it was starting to get just plane creepy. Kakashi's office was just a medium sized room shaped as a rectangle, with his desk being the center of it all. He did have a picture of him when he was little with two other kids, a boy and girl, who must have been his best friends. Also on Kakashi's desk was Naruto's file that was made up by his school. It had every little piece of information in there about him. Kakashi had already read it a while back since the school recommended he do it right away.

"SOooo……am I in here because of that fight with Kiba, cause HE STARTED IT!"

"Actually I witnessed the whole thing from my office, but no that's not why you're here. I was wondering about your prank, how did you get the butter in their sprinkler system? And how did you manage to keep it so hot?" Naruto looked dumbfounded as Kakashi leaned in so close to him over the table.

"I…don't…..know what you're talking about." Said Naruto

"Oh don't play dumb with me. Its okay Naruto, you didn't cause any damage to the other camp, I'm mad. No in fact quite the opposite. You see every summer ma and my old friend Asuma try to see who can give the best prank. I just don't see how anyone could top this though, it was ingenious! No one else, like the other counselors, know that Asuma and I do this. We thought no one would pull anything this year, but thankfully you guys did. Which brings me to how _did _Neji get a hold of that much vinegar?"

"You got me. OH WAIT!" Naruto put his hands over his mouth

"Naruto I told you, it's okay. I'll make sure you guys don't get caught, I'm just amazed at how you did it!"

"Yeah well it was really nothing, Shikamaru figured most of that stuff out, but it was MY idea." Naruto was really proud at that moment of his prank, that's when he saw the sad image of Hinata with egg dripping down her face. Naruto regretted it all and he felt so ashamed. He dropped his head down neglecting the fact that Kakashi was still in the room with him. Kakashi looked puzzled and wondered why Naruto seemed to be so **proud** one moment, and so down trodden the next.

"Naruto is something else on your mind that you want to share?"

"…….No sensei…." Naruto, without thinking excused himself from the room and went to his cabin.

When he got back Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Neji were sitting playing with the x-box 360. The instant Naruto came in they stopped their game to find out what happened to him.

"Naruto does he know we did it, or was it because you trashed Kiba?" asked Sasuke

"Nah, he knows that we all pulled the prank, and he was proud of us." All of them were confused at what Naruto meant by that but they couldn't ask him since he was already up the stairs. Naruto went straight to bed and slept in his boxers as he looked out of his window to see the moon again. It was very bright, and it had a white glow. The moon just made him think of Hinata, and maybe that was because it was just a romantic thing, or because it had such a creamy completion just like she did. If _only_ he could see her one more time in real life.

'_She's probably never going to talk to me again! I was so close to kissing her, I really thought I would get my first kiss tonight. It was almost perfect, MAN! Konohamaru, I think I'm GOING TO MURDER YOU FOR EVERYTHING! AND FOR THE CATS TOO!'_

* * *

All of the girls went to bed around 11:00, except Hinata who went out to her balcony. She really wanted to watch the full moon, but she thought she would be sharing it with Naruto. The thought of her plan not even happening made her cry a little.

"_Hinata no baka, of course he didn't like you. Of course it was ALL fake, from the very beginning. I thought I was going to get my first kiss tonight, STUPID KONOHAMARU! Well, all in all I guess I should be thanking him for stopping it. It would have been a fake kiss anyways.'_

She continued to stare at the moon, and thought of how much it reminded her of Naruto. Maybe it was because the moon is a romantic thing or maybe it was because his smile was just as bright as it.

'_But he certainly isn't as bright as it.' _Hinata laughed at that mean thought she just had of Naruto. She really needed the laugh though, she was feeling miserable. There was ONE thing that could make her feel better, and tomorrow she would get to do it!

Hinata went back into her room so she could go to bed. She couldn't sleep at all since she kept replaying the whole day in her head. After the third time of going over it she sat straight up.

'_Wait a minute! If Naruto really doesn't like me then why was he so jealous about Kiba? I've only know Naruto for a day but maybe…that IS enough time to fall in love with someone, or at least have a crush on them. Naruto must like me, and I'm sure he didn't mean to do the prank. Well he DID, but he even said that if he knew me before he did any of that stuff he wouldn't of. But he could of stopped it, or maybe he was going to get me out of there, but forgot all about it!'_

"AAAUUUGH!" Hinata yelled in her bed as she fell back into it. She put her hands over her face and just tried to listen to her heart beating. It was going rather fast, but then it began to go at its normal rate.

"Hinata?" whispered a voice from her door, now her heart was going off the charts!

"It's me Tenten; I can hear you from my room. Can I come in?" she asked through the darkness, Hinata moved to the other side of her bed so that Tenten could sit down with her. They just sat there for a minute looking up at the full moon.

"What's on your mind?" she asked as she nudged her in the side

"Well I was just going over the events that went on today, and well you know how we think the guys were just pretending to like us, well I think I'm starting to think that its all true. I don't think they meant for us to get egged or anything. I bet you anything that they would have taken us out of harm's way but forgot cause, well…..we were all caught up in the moment." Tenten began to think of how they first met the guys and everything that happened from then on. Hinata also told her what happened while they were playing truth or dare and when they were decorating, how Naruto said he would kiss her, and how jealous he was.

"Oh my gosh!" said Tenten who just realized what Hinata had realized "I think you're right! And not just about Naruto but ALL of them. Oh shit, we were totally mean to them. AAGH!" Tenten fell backwards in the bed. They had all made a huge mistake, and now the guys probably would never want to see them again! "Quick, let's go tell Ino and…..Sakura?" peeking around the door was Ino and Sakura trying to see what the commotion was.

"YOU GUYS ARE GOINT TO FREAK!" yelled Tenten who was now jumping on Hinata's bed. They each explained the situation to them, and now they all realized that they had made a very HUGE mistake. Now they were all standing up on Hinata's bed. Ino was freaking out the most, go figure.

"NOOO SHIKAMARU! He'll hate me forever!"

"Calm down." Said Sakura "I thought you said you didn't like him."

"Well…..okay I admit that I do sort of kind of like him…..A BIT! But I think it could truly be something!" Sakura began to squeal with excitement for her friend, and she jumped up and down.

"So then what about Sasuke?" asked Tenten "You two looked like you were having a fun time."

"OH NO! I said the meanest thing to him!"

"WHAT?" they all asked concerned

"Be fore I left I called him a chicken butt hair cut!" They all cracked up at that, but Sakura fell to her knees on the bed. "He'll never speak to me again!"

"No, I'm sure he will." Reassured Hinata "remember he said you were the prettiest friend I had!"

"Yeah um….still don't agree with that." Said Ino plopping down next to Sakura

"Okay, now Neji…How do you feel about him Tenten?" asked Hinata, all of them got closer to hear her answer.

"Well, actually I've always liked him but…"

"….BUT….?"

"Now I think I like him EVEN MORE! He's such a gentleman and he really treats me like a girl. Everyone says I'm a tomboy, AND I AM, but he treats my like a LADY! I've never felt like such a woman."

"AWW CUTE!" they all cooed

"SO Hinata what are your thoughts on Naruto?" asked Ino, Hinata jumped to her feet on her bed while the others were sitting on it. She began to frantically jump up and down on it.

"I'm such a BAKA!" she yelled "I tried to think of everything that happened but I forgot all of the important little details! If I had more time to think while at was at the dance I wouldn't have been so mad! I mean if you think about it….the prank _was_ funny!" The girls all thought about it and did think it to be funny. Now Hinata was standing by her balcony door, "And you know what I think, I think that the moon reminds me of him a lot!"

"How?" asked Ino

"His smile is just as bright as it."

"HAHA, I was going to say he's defiantly not bright like it." Laughed Tenten

"I thought that too!" laughed Hinata

"So, guys what are we going to do?" asked Sakura

"I know, I just _got_ to see them!" said Ino

"Well I want to see Naruto NOW!" said Hinata as she went to her balcony

"Where are you going?" asked Ino as they all went over to her balcony to see her climbing down the tree.

"I feel terrible about what I did! I want to see Naruto NOW!"

"But you don't know which way to go!" cried Sakura

"I saw the path they took this morning I'll just follow it."

"But you don't know what cabin number they have!" yelled Sakura

Hinata stopped climbing down her tree when she realized she didn't know what cabin number they had. Pain struck her heart at seeing that she couldn't see Naruto at that moment, so she just climbed back onto her balcony.

"Wow girl, love sure makes you do crazy things!" laughed Ino

"Look, why don't we try to find out where they live tomorrow. Now I'm starting to get tired." Yawned Sakura

"Fine, okay guys goodnight." Said Hinata as they all left her room to go to theirs. Hinata was too excited to just sleep in her hot bed so she sneakily went down stairs to sleep in the hammock outside. It was a cool night out so she wouldn't freeze to death. She couldn't even sleep and sat up instead to look out over the trees.

'_Okay, so tomorrow I'll go around and ask people if they know anything about where Naruto lives, but whom. Who do I know that would know Naruto, or Sasuke, Shikamaru, or Neji? KONOHAMARU! He'll know, I wish I had his cell phone number, I could call him right now!...HANABI MIGHT HAVE IT! I shouldn't call her now, but tomorrow I'll ask her! This is so great…now I can find Naruto!'_

"Shit! Stupid bush, I hit it last time too!" yelled a muffled voice. Hinata quickly went back down to the ground so whoever was out there couldn't see her.

"Oh there's my bobby pin." She whispered out loud as she picked up her bobby pin up off the floor. "Wait, what's that noise? It sounds like birds tapping on my window in the morning. Damn birds, oh, FOCUS Hinata." She whispered to herself as she stood up on the porch to walk over to where the noise was coming from. She could see down on the ground someone throwing rocks at her window.

'_Who on earth could that…HUH!Naruto?'_

* * *

Naruto couldn't sleep at all; he did more tossing and turning in one night than he ever has in his entire life. He knew why, he just had to see her, to make sure she was okay. To at least forgive him before he never saw her again. He just really wanted to show her that he was truly sorry, and he wanted to make sure that she was okay, and that he didn't hate her. No matter how sure Neji and Shikamaru were about Kiba lying about her never wanted to see him again, he just wasn't convinced and had to hear it from her mouth.

Naruto put on some jeans a white shirt and his basketball sweatshirt. It had said 'Basketball Champs' and had the number 9 on the back.

He quietly snuck out of the cabin, and took the same path that they had taken just that morning. Naruto had a photographic memory and could remember all the places they turned and all the places he fell, which he did again. After a twenty minute run up the woods, he finally got to Hinata's cabin, and remembered her room had a balcony. He was coming out of the bushes but tripped on the same root he did as the last time.

"Shit! Stupid bush, I hit it last time too!" He quietly went over under Hinata's window and began to look for rocks to throw at it to get her attention.

'_I hope she'll just hear me out, I want to make sure she's okay.'_

Naruto began to throw the rocks at the window one at a time, he had perfect aim but if he threw more than one he could break her window and she would totally kill him.

* * *

Hinata walked off of her porch and went over towards Naruto, who didn't see her at all. She slowly crept up from behind him, and was about to tap him on the shoulder but he walked away from her closer to her window

"Hinata!" he tried to whisper and yell all in one. "Hinata, can you here me! I have to tell you something! HINATA!" Hinata couldn't help but smile and she almost laughed because of how funny the situation was.

"Aw man she can't hear me." He said as he threw the rest of the rocks on the ground.

"Naruto I'm right here!" Hinata said quietly, Naruto almost had a heart attack when he heard someone from behind him. Hinata only laughed at his antics.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I uh love here."

"No no I mean down here!" Hinata couldn't help but smile at Naruto

"Well I was going to go to sleep in the hammock over there but I heard a noise and came over to check it out. So….what are you doing here?"

"I….just….I really couldn't sleep at all after everything that happened today and I wanted to make sure that you were okay. Hinata I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, NONE of us would want to hurt your feelings."

"No Naruto, I'm sorry for over reacting. We…well… _I_ thought that you guys just were messing with us and you didn't really like me," Naruto's heart practically fell apart when he heard her say that. "I was upset with you, but the more I thought about the more I was totally wrong about it. I figured you would never want to talk to me again after how mean I was."

"Hinata, NO! You're wrong it was all my fault and I just forgot to tell Konohamaru that we weren't going to pull the prank. We were going to take you guys out though."

"So then whose fault was it?" laughed Hinata

"MINE!" he said as he rose his arm up. Hinata started to laugh again and Naruto was thrilled to see her smile again.

"I'm really glad you came here Naruto." Hinata began to say

"You….you are..?"

"Yeah, because I couldn't sleep either and I wanted to see you too! I was even climbing down that tree just a few minutes ago when I realized I didn't even know what number your cabin was."

"Its number 117!" he said rather quickly "Just for future reference."

"Really? Us too!"

"I just can't believe that YOU were coming to see ME. Kiba said that…that you didn't want to see me anymore."

"WHAT! HE LIED, that's not true!" Hinata started to yell, but then put her hand over her mouth

"It's okay because I already beat him up for it."

"Y..you did?" chattered Hinata

"Hey, wait look how cold you look. Here where my sweatshirt!" Naruto said as he offered it to her.

"Thanks." She said as the both held onto a side of the sweatshirt. Hinata and Naruto began to smile at each other but then they both thought of when they almost kissed each other. Hinata put her head down again in shyness, and Naruto lifted it up with his right hand. She had tears in her eyes this time though, and he couldn't tell if they were tears of sadness or shyness, if that was possible. He wiped them off with his thumbs as he held her face; Hinata was now holding the sweatshirt.

"Why are you crying? He whispered

"I…..I don't know!" she said as she sobbed some more and laughed at the same time "I just don't want to feel hurt again, OR put you threw it."

"I'm never going to hurt you Hinata." He said as he wrapped his arms around her neck, and she hugged him back. She was so cold and Naruto was so warm, they could both feel it. Naruto leaned back so Hinata could lay on him more as they stood there. Hinata started to fall asleep on him, which was ten times better than any bed on EARTH!


	7. Chapter 7

**SORRY FOR SPELLING! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

The sun was coming up over the trees, warming the cold air. The morning was so calm and quiet; there weren't even birds out yet. It was almost 6:00 in the morning and Naruto and Hinata were sleeping on the hammock together. Hinata was curled up against Naruto and had her arms wrapped around him. Naruto's left arm was behind her head and his right arm was holding over her body protectively.

Naruto woke up suddenly when he kept feeling something vibrating in his arms. He looked down to see Hinata shivering, so his first instinct was to warm her up. He saw his sweatshirt by their feet so he pulled it up and put it over her body. He wrapped his arm over her tighter and stroked the back of her neck. He started to think about what happened last night.

_FLASHBACK_

_Naruto was holding Hinata tight in his arms. He leaned back a bit so she could lay on him more. Naruto had never hugged anyone before, except for Mrs. Uchiha who would hug him when he did something right for a change. He never had anyone show him any signs of love before since he didn't have any parents. This felt so right to Naruto, someone in his arms he loved who he could swear loved him back. He was happy now that he didn't kiss her, or else he couldn't experience his first hug! _

_Naruto was really starting to think about the word LOVE. It didn't just mean to feel affection for, or a person that looks hot and feels the same for you. It meant to be devoted to, care for, find irresistible. Naruto knew that he felt love for Hinata, he adored her. So he would always protect her because she was his special person. He held her tighter trying to get her warmer but then he felt her go limp in his body. He looked down at her face and she was sleeping. Naruto began to freak out._

'_Oh shit she's sleeping. Should I (yawn) put her in her bed? I could but what if Sakura, Ino, or Tenten see me. Their hating us guys right now they might kill me! OH, Hinata did say something about a hammock somewhere. There it is on the porch.'_

_Naruto carried Hinata bridal style and went up the porch steps to the hammock. He tried to gently put her down in it, but she wouldn't let go of him. _

'_How am I going to put her down without waking her up?' he thought. Naruto decided that if he laid with her in it she might slowly let go of him. He sat down in the hammock and pulled their legs over it. _

'_Gosh this thing is comfortable.' He thought as he lied down and closed his eyes a little. _

_Hinata, while still not letting go of him, rubbed her head against his chest. Naruto, without thinking that it would make the chances of her letting go of him even worse, put his arm around her to hold her closer to him. _

"_I love you." whispered Hinata while still sleeping. Naruto's heart began to race when he heard her say that._

'_Wait…was that to me…I wonder what she's dreaming about. Aw man…WAS SHE TALING TO ME!'_

"_Hinata, who do you love?" asked Naruto hoping he would get a response from her subconscious. Hinata stirred a little in his arms, and only held on tighter._

"_Ino, you were right…… I do love him."_

"_Uhhh….who?" Naruto asked again_

"……_Naruto" she said, Naruto's heart was pounding as if he was running a triathlon, the top of his brow was even sweating a little bit._

'_OH MY GOD! She said she loved ME! Is this for real? SHE LOVES ME! Great, now how am I supposed to go to sleep? I'm SO excited!'_

_Naruto fell asleep thirty minutes later, while they both held each other the entire night. _

_END FLASHBACK _

Naruto was now carelessly stroking the back of Hinata's neck and just staring up at the clouds to where the moon was last night. The clouds were actually orange and pink since the sun was still coming out.

"I wonder why Shikamaru likes the clouds so much?" thought Naruto out loud

"I don't know," said Hinata "But they are peaceful to look at."

"HINATA…when did you wake up?" asked Naruto as he sat up a little to look down at her face better.

"When you were stroking the back of my neck." She said as she looked up at him.

"Oh, sorry I woke you up, but why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"It felt really nice; I didn't want you to stop. Maybe next time you can rub my feet!" she laughed

"OH, well uhhh glad you liked it!"

"So are you going to leave now?" she asked showing a bit of sadness.

"I…guess…I should." Said Naruto getting a little sad

"Yeah, I don't want you to get caught being here." They stared at each other, neither of them moving. They didn't want to leave each other, especially Naruto who had just felt a strong connection to someone which he's never had with anybody. Naruto could see in her eyes that she didn't want him to leave. When she asked him if he was going to leave he could feel her grip getting tighter around him, and he held her tighter too.

"Maybe I should…stay a little longer." Hinata's eyes began to glow with happiness, and then Naruto's did when he saw how happy it made her.

"I'm glad you're staying." Hinata heard herself saying "B..because..You're really warm and it's cold out here." She said as she laid her head under his. He put his chin on top of her head and couldn't help but smile when he heard that she was happy that he was staying.

"You know how lucky you are that I'm here?" he asked "To think you were going to sleep out here all night by yourself. You'd be frozen if it was for my warm body!" he laughed

"Thanks for your body then Naruto." She said

'_WOE, did I really just say that!'_

'_HAHAHA I cant believe she just said that.'_

"You can have it any time you want." He said trying to sound seductive, and it worked too Hinata was totally flushed.

"You're going to regret saying that." She said as she snuggled her head deep into his neck.

"I hope so." He said seductively again, as he put his hand on her lower back.

'_Woe someone's having dirty thoughts.' _Hinata thought

'_I guess that sounded a little perverted but I'm sure she's thinking the same. Saying I would regret it and all, SHE'S having perverted thoughts too!' _Naruto laughed out loud at his thought

"What's so funny?" she asked

"AHaha, nothing I guess." He said a little nervously as he wrapped both of his arms around her.

* * *

After another hour with Naruto Hinata finally decided he should leave. They both wanted to kiss the other goodbye but weren't sure if the other wanted to. So they just hugged for about five minutes as they walked aimlessly to the stairs.

"Okay, you can let go of me now." Said Hinata

"What are you talking about? You're the one who won't let me go."

"I'm just waiting for you to let me go."

"Fine I'm letting go of you now." Naruto said this but didn't let her go. "…Here I go…."

Hinata started to laugh at him and began to let go herself.

"HEY WAIT! I WANTED TO LET GO OF YOU FIRST!"

"Fine go ahead then!" she said as she held onto him again, but nothing happened. "I thought you were going to let me go?"

"Never." He whispered in her ear. Hinata blushed and remembered at the dance how he whispered to her before they kissed.

"Naruto do I have to walk you back to your cabin? Don't you have any activities today?"

"Well actually people who didn't get dirty last night have to help clean up today. Kakashi said we would have to leave at 7:30 since it would probably take the whole day to do."

"So…you're COMING BACK!" she said hopefully

"Yeah, and I guess it really is only fair since I did it." He looked down at Hinata to see if she would become mad again, to his surprise she was smiling at him.

"You don't have to worry Naruto, I forgive you for it." She could tell he was about to sweat bullets when he mentioned that he had to clean up his own mess. "But Naruto it's almost 7:00, how long does it take you to get back to your cabin?"

"Thirty minutes, why?"

"Naruto! You said that Kakashi was taking you guys back to our camp at 7:30! You need to get out of here!" It finally hit Naruto like a ton of bricks.

"SHIT, I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" He let go of Hinata and forgot that he was already in front of the steps. He turned to run but fell down them.

"Naruto, are you okay!" yelled Hinata as she looked down at his fallen body. He started to crawl back to the path as fast as he could.

"COME on legs WORK!" he began to stand up and then fell again when he hit the bush he hit the night before. "DAMN BUSH!" Hinata was in shock, but then she couldn't help but laugh at him. She couldn't see him anymore but then she heard him call out to her.

"I'LL SEE YOU LATER!" he yelled from somewhere unknown. "SHIT!" he said as he probably fell over something else. Hinata continued to laugh as she listened to his cursing getting further and further away.

After a while, when she couldn't hear him anymore, she went back inside and quietly went up the stairs to her room. When she opened her door there sat Sakura, Ino, and Tenten on her bed with their arms crossed and sly grins on.

"So…" began Ino "What were _you_ two doing last night?"

"OH! Good morning guys, well it's a funny thing you see….. WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING I SWEAR!" All of the girls began to laugh at her.

"Okay Hinata, just begin to spill every last detail." Said Sakura

"OKAY!" she yelled as she jumped onto her bed.

She told them how last night he came looking for her, how she fell asleep in his arms as they hugged, how he kept her warm all night, and how they didn't want to leave each other.

"And we all saw him fall down the stairs, so you don't have to tell us about that." Laughed Tenten

"Wait one more thing that I saved for last!"

"WHAT?" they asked getting closer to her

"Last night, like I said I fell asleep in his arms,"

"Yeah that was the cutest!" cried Ino

"Well then I woke up and found that we were _both_ lying in the hammock, and I told Naruto that….I loved him."

"YOU DID!" yelled Sakura

"NO WAY!" yelled Ino and Tenten

"Yeah, and he thought I was sleeping. So then he asked me who I loved."

"What did you say!" asked an excited Sakura

"Well, I tried to make it sound like I was sleeping so I said 'Ino you were right I do love him' and he asked me again who, and I said NARUTO! And guys I could feel his heart beating really really fast!" All of the girls began to scream and hug Hinata tightly.

"YOU LOVE NARUTO!" they all cried

"I know…I DO I REALLY DO!"

"OH MY GOD!" they all yelled

"You've only know this guys for like what, two days maybe even less!" said Tenten

"Oh that's enough time to fall in love!" said Sakura

"She would know, she's already in love with Sasuke!"

"Shut up PIG, I KNOW you like Shikamaru!"

"Naruto thinks he likes you too!" said a happy Hinata

"REALLY?" she said with stars in her eyes

"OH, look whose in love now!" laughed Tenten

"Oh yeah TENTEN! Well I've got one word for you and it rhymes with Wedgie!"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" she yelled back at Ino

"Well, it's true! Neji and Wedgie sound just the same!" Sakura and Hinata began to laugh at Ino's discovery.

"SO WHAT YOU LIKE SHIKAMARU!"

"Well YOU LIKE WEDGIE!"

"Both of you SHUT UP!" yelled Sakura

"You guys we need to get ready for our activities." Said Hinata

"Fine." They both said as they went to their rooms to get dressed.

* * *

It was 7:25 when Naruto got back to his cabin almost out of breath. He went back inside to see that Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru were in the kitchen eating like nothing had happened. When they heard the door open they went to the front to see Naruto who was about to collapse with exhaustion.

"You went to Hinata's cabin didn't you?" asked Shikamaru

"Yeah I sure did!" he said with a smile on his face

"Well, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING WITH HER THAT KEPT YOU THERE ALL NIGHT?" yelled Neji

"I didn't do anything!" he cried "We just slept together on the ham….WAIT STOP DON'T!" Neji was now tackling Naruto to the ground and trying to beat him senseless but Sasuke and Shikamaru were holding him back.

"…thanks guys." He said as he tried to get up off of the floor.

"We weren't trying to save you." said Shikamaru

"HUH?"

"We want to _kill_ you ourselves!" yelled Sasuke as he tackled Naruto to the ground again. They were all fighting each other; they each wanted to kill Naruto and didn't want the other to get the pleasure of it. Naruto had to fight all three of them off and almost got away but he got grabbed back into the tussle by Neji. They all fought for the next twenty minutes when their front door opened up to reveal KAKASHI!

They all stopped when he walked into the cabin.

"Oh no, don't stop on my account." He said as he walked over to sit on the couch to watch. They all got up and brushed themselves off a bit. "Oh, I see you were just finishing up then. Well in that case you all forgot you're supposed to help clean your prank up. Hurry and get dressed, everyone else on the bus is getting a little upset."

They all ran up stairs to put on fresh clothes and when they went outside to their surprise they saw the bus had been driven up to their cabin.

"Well isn't that convenient." Said Shikamaru as he got in the bus with the others after him.

They all had to sit in the last four seats on the bus which smelt like spoiled eggs. The bus drove down the path and left the camp. Some of the guys were talking, but our four were sitting quietly. They were all mad at Naruto for doing God knows what to Hinata, their "little sister."

"You need to hear me out guys. I didn't _do_ anything to Hinata." He whispered to them

"You said you slept with her on the ham…whatever, explain that." Demanded Shikamaru while still whispering.

"I DID NOT," Sasuke had put his hand on Naruto's mouth be fore he could yell 'SLEEP WITH HER!' Naruto realized that that was a close one and began to whisper again.

"Last night I went to apologize to her. We just hugged, and let me tell you it was the BEST hug ever!" The three guys couldn't really figure why a hug was so great to Naruto. They always had their family to love them where Naruto had no one for the longest time.

"So while we hugged she fell asleep in my arms, so I _tried_ to put her in the hammock but didn't want to wake her up so I laid down with her. We just fell asleep like that, that's all!"

"You sure?" asked a reluctant Neji

"Nothing else happened?" asked Sasuke

"Actually, while she was sleeping she must have been dreaming of talking to Ino about me because she said she loved me."

"SHE WHAT?" they all yelled getting interested in what Naruto was saying.

"Yeah, I know, I was like that too, but I asked her who she loved and she said 'Naruto'."

"What the hell does she love about you?" asked Neji "Because it's not your brains."

"SHUT UP!" yelled Naruto, the other guys laughed at him.

* * *

Hinata was with Ino now at their dancing club. They had just finished up and were getting ready to go to cheerleading. They were going to get their pom-poms today, which would match their red and black uniforms.

"We look so cute!" said Ino "And our pom-poms will double our cuteness!"

"Yup, it's true!" laughed Hinata as they walked outside towards the field where they would learn new cheers with their pom-poms.

"Look, it's the bus from the guys camp." Said Hinata as she pointed over to the bus that was just letting the guys out. "Do you see Naruto?" she asked

Ino wasn't listening to Hinata because she was trying to find Shikamaru. They were still walking to the cheerleading field, slower though, while looking for the guys. The last four guys were getting off and it was Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru.

"OH, there they are! Should we yell over to them?" asked Hinata who was fixing her skirt making it a bit higher.

"Uhh, no I don't think I want to see Shikamaru just yet." She said as she stopped walking.

Naruto was looking around frantically hoping that by some miracle Hinata would be outside. He then noticed two girls standing a far way off. He could tell the one girl with long blonde hair was Ino so the other must have been Hinata. He squinted his eyes to see that it WAS Hinata.

"HEY HINATA!" yelled Naruto as he jumped up and down like a mad man. All the guys looked around to see where Hinata was. When Shikamaru found her he saw Ino there, and she looked real good in that skirt. He quickly looked away, down at his feet.

"You're not afraid of Ino are you?" asked Sasuke who was teasing him.

"I think she might not want to see me right now. She was so pissed at me at the dance I could have sworn I saw her crying."

"HINATA I WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" yelled Neji as he started to walk over towards the two girls.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" asked Shikamaru

"I want to know what she and Naruto were doing last night." He said simply

"Me too." Said Sasuke as he followed

"But I already told you what happened!" said Naruto

They all walked over to Hinata and Ino who were curious as to why they all looked mad.

"Hi Neji, what's wrong?"

"WHAT'S WRONG?" he hushed his voice a bit "What were you and Naruto doing last night?" Hinata almost gulped but kept it together.

"He just apologized to me, and then we fell asleep on the hammock. We woke up at 7:00 and he ran back to his cabin."

"You sure he didn't try to touch you?" asked Sasuke

"Yes I'm sure! Why don't you guys trust Naruto?"

"Sorry Hinata, we were just worried about you, that's all." Said Shikamaru avoiding gazes at Ino.

"See guys, I TOLD YA!" yelled Naruto who then walked over to Hinata

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" yelled Sasuke and Neji as they pulled him away from her.

"INO….HINATA! ARE YOU GUYS COMING!" yelled Sakura who was standing with Tenten, they didn't realize the guys were there at first.

"We're coming we just need to resolve a few things!" Hinata yelled back, Sasuke and Neji let go of Naruto when they saw Tenten and Sakura. They jammed their hands in their pockets trying to act cool.

"Trying to act cool in front of you GIRLFRIENDS?" laughed Naruto

"Shut up." Said Neji calmly

"I guess we'll just leave now." Said Sasuke as they all started to walk away.

"See you later Hinata." Said Shikamaru who started to walk away with them.

"You forgot to say goodbye to Ino!" teased Hinata, Shikamaru stopped and turned around to face Ino. Both of their faces blushed when they made eye contact.

"Sorry Ino…Uh I MEAN…GOODBYE!" he turned around feeling like an idiot just then, but then he was turned around by Ino.

"SHIKAMARU!" she said rather quickly, "I..I uh forgive you." she looked down at her feet and began to smile shyly. Shikamaru looked really confused, but soon smiled with excitement at hearing she had forgiven him. "I just hope you can forgive me too."

"Wait. What? Forgive you, but you didn't do anything to me."

"Well, the way I acted towards you was pretty bad...so...Sorry." Ino couldn't resist it so she jumped into his arms and gave him a big hug of forgiveness.

"HA...I almost did the same thing to you!" he said as he hugged her back

"So…are we okay then?" she asked as she leaned back to see his face

"Only if you forgive me."

"WELL I DO!" she said as she hugged him tighter.

"SHIKAMARU…either kiss your girlfriend or get your lazy ass over here!" yelled Sasuke, which made them both blush a lot.

"Well…I got to go now…but I'll see you later!" he began to run off to his friends, but he was so happy at that moment.

"Okay." Ino said weakly, but no one heard it. She just stared at the back of him stunned at what Sasuke had just said.

'_Shooot, I wish he kissed ME!' _

"Ino is in love!" sang Hinata as she jumped up and down

"Yeah well, YOU'RE in love with Naruto!" she sang back

"SHHH shut up!" Naruto had run away with Shikamaru and they were all almost in the dancing hall.

"I don't know why you're freaking out about it." Said Ino as they began to walk over to the field, "You even told him you loved him last night."

"Well…..he might think I was just…he might not….SHUT UP!" Ino was laughing so hard as they finally got over to the field with Tenten and Sakura.

"Why were Neji and Sasuke there?" asked a curious Tenten who was looking out at Neji.

"Don't you mean, what were the _guys_ doing there?" asked a smirking Ino

"Uhh yeah that's what I meant!" said Tenten as she put her view back on Ino

"They just wanted to know what me and Naruto were doing last night." Said Hinata bluntly "They're like my big brothers after all."

"Hinata you've got some hot older brothers." Laughed Sakura

"Hurry up you guys, we need to get over there." Said Tenten walking over to the other cheerleaders

"Look who wants to be on time for cheerleading!" laughed Hinata

* * *

The four guys were cleaning up the dancing hall along with a bunch of other guys and girls. It smelt really bad in there so everyone got masks to cover their mouths and noses. It didn't do much since they could still smell the bad eggs but it did help the guy's smirks. They were proud that their prank was a big success, but they weren't too glad that it got the girls so ticked off.

"Ino said she forgave me!" said Shikamaru who was moping up next to Sasuke and Neji

"She did!" they both asked surprised.

"Yeah, that's why she hugged me remember?"

"Oh yeah, well I forgot that real fast." Sasuke admitted

"So when are you guys going to beg for forgiveness from Tenten and Sakura?" asked Naruto as he swiffered by them.

"Well I figured that I would….HEY! I'm not going to beg for forgiveness. I'm an Uchiha!"

"Don't act so high and mighty." Said Neji "I don't think you're any better then Naruto over there."

"HEY!" they both yelled.

"So what are _you_ going to do Hyuuga?" asked Shikamaru

"I'm sure Tenten isn't _that_ mad at me. She'll come to me and tell me that I am forgiven."

The guys couldn't believe Neji felt so good about himself, like he was so great no one could stay mad at him.

"Hey, wasn't it your idea to sneak out tonight and ask for forgiveness?" asked Naruto

"Yes, but the more I thought about it, the more I thought that there is no way Tenten could stay mad at me."

"You so sure about that?" asked Sasuke

"Yes I am."

"Well, I don't know. Hinata said that she forgave me and Ino and Sakura might, but she told me that Tenten was crying all night long."

"Wh..what!" asked a stuttering Neji

"Yup, that's what she told me." Lied Naruto as he began to swiffer the floor again. Neji looked totally shocked, and he couldn't even believe that he had hurt her so bad.

'_How could I have done that to Tenten? She'll never talk to me again! I can't let that happen, I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!'_

"Nice lie Naruto." Said Shikamaru as he mopped away from them

"It's what I do." He smiled

* * *

It was 6:00 and the dancing hall was still dirty, no matter how hard they tried!

"NO AMMOUNT OF ELBOW GREASE COULD CLEAN THIS STUFF UP!" yelled a pissed off Temari

"Don't worry, tomorrow you'll get to come back and clean up the rest." Said Kakashi

"NOOO!" they all moaned

"Alright you can all clean up over in the bathrooms, or you can use the cafeteria's kitchen sinks." Everyone parted to go clean themselves off. The four guys decided to go over to the cafeteria since everyone else just went to the bathrooms. The cafeteria was in between two buildings. The nurse's office to its right and the auditorium to it's left. The guys were lucky that lunch was already over and that the women who clean the dishes were done cleaning them. The cafeteria's sinks were in the far back left corner of the kitchen, closest to the auditorium. The guys washed off there hands and arms, but Sasuke had to wash off his face since he fell and landed in a pile of eggs that someone had brushed over into a pile.

"Make sure you get behind your ears." Smirked Neji

"hmp" he responded as he did indeed wash behind his ears.

"Hey, can you guys hear that?" asked Shikamaru who was looking up at the ceiling

"Hear what?" asked Neji as he was towel drying his hands off

"It's….music I think." They all looked up at the ceiling.

"Why are we looking up at the ceiling?" asked Naruto

"The vent baka, the music is coming from the vent. Turn off the water I bet you can hear it better." Sasuke turned the switch to off, and they could all hear the music clearer.

Someone was singing "Shadow" by Ashlee Simpson. They were doing a really good job of it too. The song was now getting louder and the person was putting so much power into the words. The guys couldn't help but just listen to whoever was singing, they weren't just singing the words they were reliving them as they sang them.

"I'm not a huge fan of Ashlee Simpson." Said Shikamaru

"Why does this person sound so familiar?" Neji asked out loud. All of a sudden the song was over and a heavier song began to play. It was another Ashlee Simpson song called "Lala" They were singing this song with so much power and PASSION.

"Wow, this girl is really good at this song. Why does she sound so familiar?" asked Naruto

"I don't know, but it sounds like it's coming from the auditorium, lets go over and see." Said Shikamaru

"We better hurry up because it just finished." Noted Sasuke

"Well I'm already running!" yelled Naruto as they all ran after him.

There were four doors to get inside the auditorium and they each tried the first three. Naturally they were all locked and the last one that they tried was unlocked. They all came in but saw that no one was in the room; well someone was since the lights were left on and the microphone was dead center of the stage.

"I guess we just missed them." Said Naruto

"Or they ran away cause they heard us hitting all the doors trying to get in." said Shikamaru

"Whoever it was isn't here anymore so can we go now?" asked Sasuke who just walked out. The other guys walked out behind him and went straight for their bus where the rest of the guys were boarding.

"Great now we need to come back tomorrow to finish." Said one of the guys in the first seats of the bus.

"What a drag." Said Shikamaru as he went to the back of the bus.

* * *

Hinata, Sakura, and Ino were all sitting on the couch talking up a storm about their day when Tenten came in threw the door.

"Why are you so late?" asked Sakura, Tenten tried to catch her breath.

"I…was she smiled as she sat down next to Ino

"Don't worry about it," said Sakura "Hinata just came in too."

"Well I didn't mean to be late; I was just doing one of my activities."

"Well I was the first one here." Said Ino "Sakura snuck in through the upstairs though."

"I told you I was already up there and I didn't sneak in!"

"Yeah right, by the way why didn't you stop to walk with me back to the cabin? I saw you ahead of me but then you were just gone. Did you go into the auditorium?"

"Uhhh….no."

"That sounds like a lie!" sang Hinata

"So where were you running, Tenten?" asked Ino

"I was….umm….just around the camp." She said sounding guilty

Hinata looked at her friends shifty eyed, and then she drank some of her soda while keeping her eyes on them.

"HINATA! You look like YOU have something to hide!" said Ino as she pointed an accusing finger at Hinata

"Because I have shifty eyes? Well what are you hiding from us? INO?"

"HEY, how did you put this on me?"

"You just keep accusing people of things! So you're just leading us off the trail!"

"THE TRAIL OF WHAT?" asked Ino

"I DON'T KNOW YOU TELL US!" yelled Hinata

All of the girls looked suspiciously at one another. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife! After they looked at each other a fifth time they all began to crack up.

"What are we doing?" laughed Sakura

"I don't know," laughed Tenten "Ino started it."

"I did not I was just wondering where you all were!"

"LIES INO!" laughed Hinata who practically fell off of the couch. Ino pushed her the rest of the way off, and she plopped on the ground.

"HEY!" she laughed as she tried to stand up.

"Sorry, I thought you needed some help off the couch."

"Just a gentle nudge off the edge? Wow I trust you with my life." Hinata said sarcastically.

"Here Hinata," said Tenten as she stood up "Come stand in front of me, then fall over so I can catch you." Sakura and Ino looked dumbly at what they were doing. Hinata stood in front of Tenten then fell backwards. Tenten successfully caught her under her arms, then lifted her right back up.

"What was that for?" asked Ino

"It's something we used to do at camp Jutsu. You and one of your friends that you TRUST would do just what we did. Everyone was too afraid to do it, and we were the first successful pair!" exclaimed Tenten "You guys should try it, and if you're truly friends than you should trust the other to catch you."

"Ino, try it with me!" Ino and Sakura stood up, Ino in front of Sakura. She fell backwards without a second thought and Sakura caught her. They then reversed their positions and Sakura fell into Ino's arms. She was caught, and they sat down like it was no big deal.

"Well that was easy enough." Said Ino as she sat back down on the couch

"Actually, I liked that a lot! It's a great way to test your friendship with someone." Sakura was sitting down now too.

"Well you guys looked like you didn't even need to think about it. That's real friends right there." Said Tenten

"Tenten do you want to try it with me?" asked Ino standing up

"Yeah sure."

Tenten went in front of Ino and fell backwards. She was caught just in time, so they switched and Ino fell into Tenten's arms. Tenten caught her and Hinata applauded them both.

"Hey do you guys want to eat dinner at the Hill's lounge tonight?" asked Hinata

"Why would you want to start that now? We have food in our kitchen, and I was feeling like some frozen pizza!" said Tenten

"I know, but I really want the camp experience you know?"

"Umm T V hello?" said Ino

"Yeah well now we can also meet some new people who also live up in the hills."

They all looked around at each other to see if they all thought it was a good idea. There were no objections but everyone just felt really lazy.

"Okay….I guess." Said Sakura

"Fine." Said Ino

"Sure." Said Tenten

"Oh goody!" Hinata cried "I'm going to put something nicer than my sweats on!"

"I better get a shower, I smell like sweat!" said Sakura as she followed Hinata

"ME TOO!" yelled Tenten as she ran by Sakura

"HEY ME FIRST!" she yelled as she chased her up the steps

"Well I need something for my throat." Said Ino "I think I'm starting to loose it, I should stop singing and talking for a while."

* * *

All of the guys fell asleep when they got back to their cabin. They worked the whole day and they didn't even finish. It would be a whole other day before they could do their activities again. Now it was 9:30, so the guys just missed dinner at the mess hall. It didn't matter since they had their own food, but they always went down there for dinner since the food wasn't half bad, and the dessert was even better. Naruto was the first one to wake up when his stomach growled.

'_I hope we have some ramen.' _He thought to himself as he walked by the couch where Sasuke was covered from head to toe in a blanket. Naruto went inside the kitchen to make some instant ramen, and it only took three minutes which, to him, was the longest wait in the world. After it was done he sat and ate it quietly at the kitchen table, which was defiantly a sign of the apocalypse. Naruto was in deep thought about Hinata; Naruto was _never_ in deep thought about anything, not even ramen. He started to wonder when the next time he would see her would be.

'_Unless I sneak out again I could see her right now, but I couldn't just sneak out, and see her because what would we do? Could we talk about something, but what? If I wait to see her until the next dance…then…she could forget all about me. I DON'T want that to happen to us. She's the first person I've...I've never felt this way about.' _Naruto was unaware that he hadn't even touched his ramen, and he was so hungry too. _'I should ask Shikamaru for advice, he is a genius. But he might not be so smart when it comes to girls, but maybe this is different.' _Naruto began to eat his chicken ramen, and before he knew it he was putting it in the sink. The dishes were just piling up on each other. Someone would do it eventually, hopefully.

Naruto went upstairs into his room to find Shikamaru sleeping under all of his covers.

"Shikamaru," whispered Naruto "I need to ask you a question, wake up!" Shikamaru didn't move, he didn't even stir. Naruto walked over and pulled off his sheets, but there was no Shikamaru.

"Huh? Where is he?" Naruto looked over at his own bed and could see all of his sheets were gone. He looked to the window and saw that they were all tied together in knots. Naruto looked down out the window to see that Shikamaru must have scaled the cabin to get out. Naruto ran downstairs to where Sasuke was to tell him that Shikamaru had snuck out.

"Hey SASUKE you're not going to believe this!" he yelled as he pulled off his covers to find a few pillows there. "NOT YOU TOO!" he ran upstairs to Neji's and Sasuke's room hoping to find Neji still sleeping there. When he opened the door there was no one inside.

"NOOOOO! THEY"RE ALL GONE!" cried Naruto

"Who is?" asked Neji walking up from behind him.

"WAAOOH!" yelled Naruto as Neji scared him shitless. "I THOUGHT YOU LEFT!"

"I'm clearly right here Naruto, what gave you the impression that I was gone?"

"WELL SASUKE AND SHIKAMARU ARE GONE!"

"YOU DON'T NEED TO KEEP YELLING!"

"OH, sorry. Well they're both gone, they snuck out but I have no idea where to."

Neji thought a minute at to where the both of them went, unless they didn't go together and went separately, but to where?

"Maybe, Sasuke went to see Sakura."

"And Shikamaru went to see Ino." Said Naruto

"What makes you think that?" he asked as he turned around to look at Naruto who had found himself back into his own room.

"Because he left this note to tell us where he went." Said Naruto holding up a piece of paper.

"Gimme that!" he said as he took the small piece of paper from Naruto.

Naruto,

I went to go see Ino, to take her for a walk or something.

I might not see her till the dance, so I figured I should

Do something before she forgets about me.

I'll try to be back earlier then you were when you went

To see Hinata so don't wait up for me.

You'll probably never even see this note that I placed

On the pillows that I used to pretend to be me, so

Basically writing this letter was a waste of my time

Sorry I didn't tell you but you were all sleeping

Shikamaru

"What does he take me for? An idiot?"

"I'll tell you later, but we need to check and see if Sasuke left us a note too. I'm sure you didn't check well enough."

They both went down stairs to see that Sasuke did leave a note where he was "sleeping"

It wasn't nice like Shikamaru's though it just said, _'Went for a walk, be right back'_

"Okay, so I guess he's not here either." Said Naruto

"What gave you that crazy idea?" said a sarcastic Neji

"Well, I think I'm getting out of here too!" said Naruto as he went to put on his jacket.

"What..? Where?"

"To see Hinata, where else would I go?"

"You're going to go see my cousin…now?"

"Yep, don't wait up!" he said as he walked out the front door.

'_Fine, if you all want to go see girls then be my guest!' _thought Neji as he went back to his room to get ready for some real sleep.

* * *

Shikamaru had been outside Ino's cabin for about ten minutes thinking of how he could get her outside to him. He couldn't think of one idea.

'_This girl is making me so stupid!' _he thought to himself. _"I should walk on the porch and see if she's in the living room.' _Shikamaru did just that as he walked up the stairs to see the girls eating popcorn and watching a movie. He decided to just open the door and ask for Ino.

The girls were watching "F E A R" and eating butter popcorn. They all shared a big blanket so they could all hide behind hit.

'_I DON'T WANT TO BE ON THE END!' _Ino had yelled before the movie started

'_Too bad slow poke!' _laughed Tenten who was next to Hinata. _'It's just a movie; you're not going to die or something.'_

'_Then you sit on the end!'_

"_HECK NO I'm NOT CRAZY!' _Tenten yelled at her and after a bunch of hard negotiations they got Ino on the end of the couch but she was holding really hard on Tenten's arm. That was also a part of their compromise.

They were at the part where the little girl was brushing her teeth and there was a bloody figure in the reflection of the mirror.

"SHE DOESN'T SEE THAT?" yelled Sakura who was clutching a pillow close to her body. She was on the other end of the couch but didn't really mind it, but it was also the closest to the door which never fazed her.

As the girl was walking down the hallway the porch door opened up and a tall figure walked inside the room.

"Ino," it began to say not realizing they were watching one of the scariest movies on earth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled all the girls at once.

"QUICK GIVE IT INO!" yelled Sakura

"TURN THE LIGHTS ON YOU BITCH!" yelled a frantic Ino who hid behind the couch

Tenten jumped up into a fighting position and so did Hinata. Sakura ran to the front door where the light switches were and she turned them on to see their attacker.

Right when the lights were hit Tenten tackled the figure to the ground.

"HOLD ON," yelled Hinata "It's just Shikamaru."

"SHIKAMARU?" said Ino as she popped her head from behind the couch. She quickly ran over to him on the floor, where Tenten had sent him. "Are you okay?" she asked setting him up.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." He reluctantly said as he sat up, but fell back down.

"I'll get you some ice!" yelled Tenten who was going for the kitchen

"Nah, I'll be okay!"

"You better wet a paper towel, because he's bleeding too." Said Hinata

"I..I AM!" he gulped, he reached up to touch his forehead but Ino's delicate hand stopped him.

"Don't do that." She said in a hushed tone, "Trust me, its going to hurt." Shikamaru did as he was told and only smiled at her.

"HERE YOU GO!" said Tenten as she handed Ino wet paper towels and some bandages. "I'm sooooooo sorry Shikamaru, really!"

"It's okay Tenten; it's good to know that you can defend yourself. You have a nice punch."

"Yeah, sorry about that too!" she sweat dropped and went over to sit on the couch. Hinata had paused the movie and Sakura went to get more popcorn.

"Here hold this down hard on your forehead and I'll just get these bandages ready for you." Shikamaru did as he was told, but he couldn't help but stare at Ino who was concentrating on the task at hand like a trained professional. Sure it was just a tiny wound on his forehead but she took it very seriously.

"Okay, you can remove the towel from your head; I'll just put these on now." He slowly took off the towel and felt dizzy when he saw how much blood had come out. Ino put on the bandages successfully, and threw out the mess she made.

"Am I patched up?" he asked her

"Yup you're good."

"Okay, good." Shikamaru fainted at seeing his own blood.

"Ino, hey, do you want to lay him down somewhere?" asked Sakura

"Yeah, where should we put him?" asked Ino opening his eyelids to check his pupils out.

"Right there on the far side of the couch so we can keep watching the movie." Said Hinata

"Okay, help me out you guys; he looks like he's going to be heavy." They each grabbed a corner of Shikamaru and brought him onto the long couch. They sat him up so his blood could circulate regularly. Ino sat down next to him so she could keep an eye on him.

"Ino come on over here so we can start the movie." Said Tenten

"No, I can watch from here and I want to keep an eye on Shikamaru."

"Okay, but who's going to protect you if you get scared?" asked Tenten

"It's not _that_ scary!" she defended

Thirty minutes into the movie, Ino was shaking like a baby but she didn't want to grab onto Shikamaru because she didn't want to wake him up.

'_ohmygodhmygodhmygodmydohmyodohmygodhmygod. This move is so scary I want to go to bed!'_

'Ino..."

"ack!" Ino yipped a little bit, but got it together real fast when she realized it was only Shikamaru. "Oh sorry for yelling in your ear." She apologized as she turned her body towards him.

"That's okay." He said as he sat up more

"What are you doing here anyways?" she asked quietly so the others could watch the movie without hearing them.

"Well I was going to see if you wanted to walk around with me." He looked up at her waiting for her answer.

"I'd like to, but how about after the movie?"

"Yeah, I was going to suggest that since this is one of my all time favorites. OW, sorry my head still hurts." He held his head where the bandages were.

"Here, a kiss will make it better." She leaned over and kissed where the cut was, but she also hit the tips of his fingers.

"OH….thanks." he said blushing

"Anytime!" she said also blushing

"AAAAWWWW!" all three girls said as they watched the whole scene from the other end of the couch. Ino and Shikamaru only laughed nervously and moved closer in front of the screen. Shikamaru sat on the floor in front of where Ino was sitting but Ino sat in his lap to everyone's surprise.

"Is this okay Shikamaru, I need someone to protect me!"

"Yeah, I guess." He said in a whatever kind of tone but smiled happily none the less.

The girls all giggled at the sight of their friend, but then they continued to watch the movie

It was getting so scary that all the girls were under the blanket only peeking the tinniest bit. Ino was hugging Shikamaru really tight, and he did not mind one bit. As a character in the movie was about to open a door someone was knocking at their front door.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" the girls on the couch screamed and Ino buried her face deep into Shikamaru's chest.

"Sakura get the door, you're closest." Said Hinata

"HECK NO!" she yelled

KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK

"Get the door Sakura." Said Tenten under the covers now.

"What about Shikamaru?"

"Ocupado.' He said gesturing to Ino squeezing the life out of him.

"Well why can't Tenten do it, she can beat whoever is at the door."

"Yeah well last time I didn't see the scariest parts in the movie. For all I know the dead dog could be knocking on the door," said Tenten from under the blankets.

"Fine, I'll do it!" Sakura slowly walked over to the door. She couldn't really get herself to touch the door knob though. When she finally twisted it opened no one was there.

"FEW!" she said as she wiped her brow off.

"Sakura!" whispered a voice from the darkness

"AAAHH!" she yelled as she slammed the door in front of her

"Who is it?" asked Hinata

"A GHOST!" she said still standing in front of the door.

KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK

"SAKURA!" yelled the voice

"Wait, I think that's Sasuke." Said Shikamaru

"HUH, SASUKE?" she called out

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" he said as she slowly opened the door up. "Like a ghost would look this good." He said pointing to himself

"You are so full of your self. What do you want?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I just wanted to talk to you." he said as he peered into the room to see all of them cowering. "Shikamaru?" he asked

"What?"

"Nevermind, Sakura can I just talk to you privately?" he asked almost pleadingly

"Fine, but I'm sure whatever you have to say can be said in front of my friends and Shikamaru." Sasuke wasn't listening to her and pulled her outside with him, then shutting the door.

"HEY!" she said as she stomped her foot. "I just said..."

"I know. Sorry. Look, I really just came here to apologize to you about the dance. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, but I was going to get you out of there. That was my first idea then it was to just pull the plug on the whole thing. I forgot to move you out of the way and I just wanted you to know that it wasn't intentional. I would never want to hurt you, your feelings I mean." Sasuke quickly added "You are okay right? I mean physically, you didn't fall over or anything?"

"No, I didn't get hurt physically, and I thought I was hurt emotionally but I realized I was just over reacting. Sorry about that," she said with a sincere smile "and about calling you a chicken butt hair cut."

"Yeah that last thing I don't think I can forgive." He said with a smirk

"Oh, well how can I make it up to you?" she asked as he stepped closer to her

"Actually I know how." They both stared at each other quietly for a minute then he continued to say "You can promise to not dance with any one at the next dance, just me. I think we move great together." Her face lit up.

"Yeah, I didn't know you could grind so well. I've never danced so intensely before."

"Glad I could be your first intense dance." he said as he grabbed both of her hands. They stared into each others eyes for what felt like the longest time ever then they heard Hinata and Tenten from the other side of the door yelling,

"KISS HER!" Sasuke and Sakura both blushed a very profound red. Sasuke began to advance towards her and she did the same but they were interrupted by Shikamaru who yelled,

"DON"T KISS HER!"

"WHY NOT?" yelled an angry Sasuke, Sakura was confused

"HOLD ON." He yelled again, they waited a minute before they heard Hinata and Tenten awing.

"Okay, YOU CAN KISS HER NOW!"

"Wait WHY?"

"BECAUSE I JUST KISSED INO WHICH MEANS I'M THE FIRST ONE IN THE GROUP TO HAVE THEIR FIRST KISS."

"INO HAD HER FIRST KISS BEFORE ME!" yelled Sakura

"Great and I always thought I would be the first one to have the first kiss."

"So does that mean you don't want to kiss me anymore?" asked a sad Sakura, it practically shattered his heart.

"No NO, I still want to kiss you." they both blushed again. He leaned in a bit slower this time to savor the moment before he touched her soft lips. When they both hit their targets a rush of warmth fell over their bodies. Sakura put her arms around Sasuke's neck, on instinct, to deepen the kiss. He put his arms around her and pulled her really close to him so he could feel her chest on his. They pulled away slowly from each other looking very satisfied.

"How was that?" Sakura asked quietly

"Perfect." He said as he went in for another one, she was already on her way too. Their small kiss was turning into a mess of make out and he had her pressed up against the door. She had her fingers going through his hair and he had gotten his tongue in her mouth. As far as he was concerned it was the greatest thing he had ever tasted. Sasuke brought his hands lower to her butt and forced her to go closer into _himself_. Sakura let out a small moan of pleasure as Sasuke pushed himself even harder against her.

* * *

"What the crap," said Tenten "I can hear them making out from over here!"

"So freaking what," said Hinata "We have to watch them make out on the floor."

Ino and Shikamaru were indeed on the floor making out. The were both on their knees kissing softly.

"GET A ROOM!" yelled Tenten at the couple on the floor. They both stopped and wiped their mouths off.

"Shika...maru…do you…want to go for a walk?" asked Ino in between breaths.

"Yeah, lets go." He said as he practically flew out the door with Ino in his hand.

"Well it's about time." Said Tenten as she started the movie again to another scary part. Hinata and Tenten were really scared of the movie. It was almost over but it was getting worse by the second.

KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK

"Someone's at the back door!" said Hinata as she hid under the covers in fear. Tenten could tell it was Naruto so she got up and opened the door for him. She put her finger in front of her mouth and led Naruto to the coach where Hinata was still hiding.

"Who was it?" she asked scared under the covers

"No one, I'll start the movie now it's about to get even scarier." Naruto took his shoes off and got under the blanket with Hinata, but she was putting her head above the covers at the same time he was going under. Tenten had started the movie but decided to slip up stairs unnoticed.

Hinata continued to watch the movie and grabbed Tenten's (Naruto's) arm in fear.

"Tenten this movie is the scariest! I need you to protect me!" Tenten (Naruto) didn't come out from under the covers "Fine stay under there but I'm not going to hold your hand when you hear another person die." She threatened. The movie was becoming more intense, and Hinata was half way under the covers her eyes being the only thing above. When somebody got killed in front of her she went under the covers with her eyes sealed shut.

"I WISH NARUTO WAS HERE TO PROTECT ME!" she cried

"WISH GRANTED!" he yelled as he jumped on top of her while they were still under the covers.

"HUH! WHAT…..NARUTO? WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?"

"Didn't you just wish for me to be here?" He asked smiling down at her. He had his arms over her to the left and right of her head. From her point of view it looked like he had just pinned her down, without actually touching her.

"Well…yeah but I didn't think you would actually…" Hinata had no idea what was going on, she couldn't even speak right.

"Be careful what you wish for," he said teasingly as he brushed her hair out of her face, seeing her lavender eyes better.

"I wish you would kiss me." She said quietly still staring up at Naruto. Naruto went totally red at hearing her say that. He was the one playing hot and cool all at once, and then she throws that at him. How was he supposed to act? He couldn't, he didn't know what to do or what to say. Should he have just gone down and kissed her when he had the chance? That might have been the best choice, to just kiss her when she practically just asked for it. Naruto would have like to kiss her more than anything but because of cruel fate his left arm slipped on the blanket and he fell on the floor on his back with Hinata right on top of him. The blanket fell as well so now they were tangled up in it.

* * *

Shikamaru and Ino ran into the woods and kept going until they got to a clear spot where they could see the moon and stars without any trees blocking them. Shikamaru took off his jacket and gave it to Ino to wear. She took it thankfully and was surprised to feel so much of his body warmth still in it. They both sat down together and Ino put her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Thanks for coming over Shikamaru." Ino said as she sighed with happiness "I would never have seen this if it weren't for you."

"Glad you like it, I used to do this by myself at night, but it's nice to share it with someone special." Ino smiled so warmly at his comment. She looked over at him, but he was already looking over at her. They leaned into each other and began to kiss passionately.


	8. Chapter 8

Tenten went up into her room since everyone seemed to be _preoccupied_. She decided to take at hot bath and get into her pajamas which were just green shorts and a baggy gray shirt. She didn't feel like drying her hair but she did put them up into two buns. She went into her room when she was done in the bathroom, and she wanted to work on the punching bag a little bit before she went to sleep but wasn't sure if she would be disturbing Hinata and Naruto down stairs. God only knows what those two were doing. Tenten shivered at the thought of Hinata doing something utterly perverted with a guy. Naruto did seem like a real nice guy though, Tenten approved of him.

Tenten wasn't really that tired, but she wanted to do something before she went to sleep. Ino would always spend hours at a time reading magazines so she thought she would give that a shot. She went into Ino's room to find three magazines on her desk; they even were marked with sticky notes on certain pages. Tenten took them all to her room and sat on her bed. She opened one up at a sticky note that said 'quiz' on it. In big red letters at the top of the page read 'IS HE IN TO YOU'

'_Okay, well I guess there's no point in doing this since it's obvious that Neji doesn't like me. Wouldn't he have been here if he did? But of course not, I mean Neji Hyuuga? Heartthrob and adored by like a lot of girls. Smartest kid in the North Konoha area, no way would he like me, Tenten. Just Tenten.' _She quickly flipped the pages to another sticky note that said 'hot dresses' so she took a look at them. They were all pretty, and Tenten almost wished she could buy a couple of them._ 'Better make sure I don't tell the others that I was actually considering buying these dresses.' _She continued to flip threw the pages and found an article about a woman who didn't get her first kiss till she was twenty three, and it wasn't even given by the man she married.

'_That is so going to be me, maybe even older.' _Tenten quickly discarded the magazine and began to open another one. It was just as lame as the first one, and even more depressing. Ino had written on the front of it 'ICKY'. Maybe it was because it wasn't a very good magazine or maybe it was because Hilary Duff was the cover girl.

'_I wish I had a marker to draw on her face with.' _She thought as she threw the magazine even further than the last. Tenten began to skim through the next magazine and found another quiz inside that said 'Are you too girly?' written in pink.

'_Yup, I'm going to take this quiz!' _she thought as she read the questions.

Are you into dancing and singing

Do you often find your self doodling hearts on the corner of your page

Do you think about your boy toy at least ten times a day

Does half your wardrobe involve skirts

is pink one of your top three favorite colors

Do you like yoga

Do you always color coordinate everything you touch

Can you name the three best designers for purses

Do you like to pick flowers and blow bubbles

Do you flirt with ten guys a day

After going over the dumbest questions of her life, Tenten found out that she was NOT GIRLY, according to the quiz.

_You're not very flirtatious and probably start fights instead of settle them with your words. You'd rather be one of the guys, then be with one of the guys. You probably have never gotten a cuticle scrub in your entire life, and you probably prefer kick boxing instead of buying shoes for a fun dance. Boys probably see you only as another guy, and you have probably never worn pink or owned a dress in your life._

'_Stupid quiz!' _she thought as she threw it on the floor with the others. That damn book new her too well and it made her sound like she was born the wrong gender. Tenten couldn't help but think of how true the results for the first quiz would have been.

'_If I took it to see if Neji liked me, would it say no? That's probably what it would say/' _Tenten got under her covers and switched her lights off. She was beginning to get upset about everything. _'If Neji really did like me, wouldn't he have come down here to see me? All of the other guys did, EVEN SASUKE. He and Sakura are probably on their way to third base by now.' _Tenten laughed a little at that thought _'I guess I should go to sleep and forget all about Neji…he isn't that great. He's….just another guy. That's probably how I look to him too, just one of the guys.' _Tenten began to cry into her pillow, which is how she fell asleep.

* * *

Ino and Shikamaru were currently making out all over the grass. Shikamaru was on top of Ino who had her hands wrapped delicately around his neck. They had been kissing for the longest time which was, to both, probably the greatest feeling they had ever experienced. Ino was sucking on Shikamaru's lower lip and he was trying to get in some breaths but she kept deepening the kiss when she pulled him closer. Shikamaru kept his hand on the grass by her head, but he gently put his other hand behind her neck pulling her closer to him. He got his tongue inside her mouth and he already knew it like the back of his hand. Ino was letting out shorter breaths and small moans of pleasure. Shikamaru never thought in his wildest dreams that he would make a girl feel this way, and he never expected the girl to look as good as Ino. He always envisioned his future wife, or girlfriend for that matter, to be just a plain girl just like how he was a plain guy. But Ino…she was shaped like a super model, and could probably be one if she wanted to. He opened his eyes a bit to see Ino and how happy she looked. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Twenty-four hours ago he thought she had hated him, but now he could probably get to third base with her, not that he would try that. He wanted to treat her with respect, just like every girl deserved to be treated. He still couldn't believe that he just grabbed her and kissed her. Deep down inside that's what he wanted to do from the start but when he heard Sasuke was going to get his first kiss he knew he had to spring into action.

_FLASHBACK_

"_KISS HER!" yelled Hinata and Tenten_

'_I bet he's about to kiss Sakura, no way am I letting him be first!'_

"_DON'T KISS HER!"_

"_Wait, WHY!" he heard Sasuke yell as he leaned Ino back a little and kissed her passionately._

"_BECAUSE I JUST KISSED INO WHICH MEANS I'M THE FIRST ONE IN THE GROUP TO HAVE THEIR FIRST KISS!"_

"_I'm your fist kiss?" asked Ino shyly_

"_INO HAD HER FIRST KISS BEFORE ME!" yelled Sakura from behind the door._

"_Yeah, is that okay?" he whispered back to her "Sorry if you didn't want me to take away your first kiss. I wasn't thinking….I really should have." Ino got out of his lap, which he missed right away. She sat on her knees and put his hands in hers._

"_NO, I'm……really happy that you were my first kiss." Ino leaned over towards him and they softly kissed each other. _

_END FLASHBACK_

Shikamaru and Ino were taking a little breather as they lay together on the ground with their legs intertwining. Ino had her head down on Shikamaru's chest which was pretty muscular.

'_I wonder what he looks like under this shirt?' _thought Ino as she began to stroke the lower part of it. Shikamaru quickly grabbed her hand.

"That tickles." He said almost monotone

"Then maybe I should keep doing it." She said teasingly as she tried to pull her hand back from his grasp. He tightened his grip on her hand so she couldn't get him again.

"I'm serious Ino." He said with a little more authority

"You forgot I have _two_ hands!" she said as she sat up and tried to get his stomach with her other hand. He grabbed it with his other hand and twisted her around to pin her to the ground.

"How about I tickle you!" he said playfully

"I'm not ticklish so good luck."

"Yeah right." he said as he attacked her sides, but she didn't even laugh. He went for under her arms but she didn't do anything.

"Told YA!" she smiled

"Hold on, I'm not done searching." He said as he went to her feet.

'_Where the hell is he going?' _she asked herself as she sat up to get a better look. He took off her flip-flop and began to tickle her feet. She immediately began to kick out at him as he found her weak spot.

"There it is!" he said as he continued to tickle her foot. She kept kicking him but it had no effect and she kept missing him.

"Please STOP!" she laughed "I'll do anything!"

"NOPE, don't think so!" he laughed as he continued the torture, but Ino finally got out of his hands and began to crawl away from him. He jumped her and grabbed her around her shoulders which made her fall flat to her chest with Shikamaru flat against her.

"I'm not letting you get away from me!" he said into her ear

"You better not!" she said laughing "Now get off of me!"

"You might try to run."

"I won't run away from you, I would never!" Shikamaru slowly got off of her and then she forced him to the ground.

"_Hey, _what are you doing?"

"Gonna make you pay for tickling me!"

"You think you can hold me down and tickle me at the same time? Good luck."

"Oh, I'm not going to tickle you." she said as she went down to kiss him. "I'm just going to kiss you till you can't even breathe."

"_Wait _you can't do that,_ that's torture_!"

"It's not torture if you're enjoying it!" she laughed

"Damn you." he said as she started to kiss the crap out of him. He kissed back too, of course, and also tried to keep them together so it would be hard for her too to breathe.

* * *

Sasuke had Sakura sitting in his lap on the floor. He was kissing her neck and she kept running her fingers through his hair. It was so relaxing and they were both enjoying every second of it. Sasuke slowly made his way back to Sakura's mouth again and he started to kiss her softly which was defiantly a change since he had been kissing her so roughly. Sakura didn't mind how he was kissing her as long as he was kissing her! Sakura put her hands up the back of Sasuke's shirt and could feel how hot and sticky he was. She began to rub it deeply with her fingers which Sasuke _really_ enjoyed. She was making her way up to his neck but his shirt clung to her arms and wouldn't let her. Sasuke could feel this and was disappointed that she couldn't reach all the way up.

"Would it… be easier if I… just took off my shirt?" he asked trying to talk and kiss at the same time, Sakura pulled away from the kissing and put her forehead on his.

"That might look really bad to someone if they saw us up here with your shirt off. We are, after all, on the front porch. Someone is bound to just walk by and see the two of us out here."

"Oh….well…then if you can't go up…will you go down?" Sakura blushed madly at what he just said and she could tell that he was too.

"UhhhhHHhhmMmm S..Sasuke….I d.dd don't…"

"It's okay Sakura," he said as he gulped "I was only kidding."

"OH…well, Sasuke! Don't freak me out like that! I thought you were being serious."

'_Damn I wasn't being serious, but if she said yes I would have let her.'_

'_That was soo nerve racking! I almost said yes! I totally would have!'_

There was a small awkward silence between the two as they just sat there. Sakura had already pulled her hands from his shirt and had them around his neck again.

"Geeze Sasuke now a gay baby was born."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Whenever there is an awkward silence a gay baby was born."

"What kind of logic is that?"

"Ino logic, she told me that a long time ago."

"Well I don't think you should listen to Ino logic anymore, it might make you dumber." Sakura laughed at this since it was so true. When she met Ino and Hinata she believed everything Ino said. She totally looked up to her, but after a long time of that she felt in the end they were both equals. Sasuke began to rub his nose on Sakura's which made her smile sweetly.

"You still with me?" he asked "You look like you're in a daze or something."

"Sorry." She said nervously "Yeah, I'm still with you."

"Good, cause you're not going any where." He said as he began to kiss her again.

* * *

Hinata and Naruto were tightly bound in the blanket, they couldn't even see the way out of it. Hinata wanted to push her self up since she wasn't a huge fan of tight spaces but she couldn't or else she might hurt Naruto. Hinata could see that Naruto was sweating and she almost was too since it was so hot in there. The cabin was already hot; they didn't have any air condition so they always slept with the windows up.

Naruto's arms were flat down on his side just like Hinata's which meant he couldn't move.

'_Oh my god Hinata is right on top of me. All the guys would kill me if they saw me. Crap is it getting hotter in here or is that just me? AHH it think it is me, and my heart is pounding since Hinata is on top of me. I bet she can feel that since she's laying right on it. AW MAN, her chest is right on me! It feels **really** nice, OH NO SHE"S LOOKING AT ME! Can she hear my thoughts?'_

"Naruto how are we…suppose to get our selves out of here?"

"I'm not sure…we could role over and see if the blanket would come off of us but…then I might crush you with my body." Naruto blushed a little. They knew he was right about him crushing her though, he was a lot bigger than her and she was really petite, but not scrawny.

"We can't role over the other way either because the couch is blocking us." Said Hinata

"Maybe we should ask Tenten for some help." Said Naruto

"We can't, I can hear her taking a bath right now. The water is still running. We could ask Sasuke and Sakura to help us."

"Sasuke? Is he here?"

"Yeah, he's making out with Sakura right outside our front door."

"He was the first one to get his first kiss!"

"No, that would be Shikamaru and Ino. But they're not here; they went for a walk to probably making out some more."

'_SHIKAMARU got his first kiss before ME? AND he was first? Man this sucks!'_

"So are we going to ask for Sasuke's help?"

"What. NO no way! He would kill me if he saw us like this. I might as well get caught by Neji. Not to mention it makes me look like a total loser being stuck in a blanket."

Hinata laughed at him a little. "Sorry Naruto, then what do you want to do?"

"Well….ugh oh man. This is bad."

"Well there are only two things we could try." Said Hinata

"What?" asked a hopeful Naruto

"Well one we could just role over on the ground till it let's us go."

"And have a flat Hinata? What's the other one?"

"Well...I could wish us out of here!" she smiled "I mean it got you here so maybe it can get us out of here."

"Yeah," he began with a laugh "But what if it doesn't work?"

"You're right. I wished that you would kiss me and that didn't even work." Naruto couldn't breathe, his face was turning red, and he began to sweat some more.

'_Should I kiss her now? Is this the perfect time to kiss her? I don't want to mess up.'_

'_Should I let him kiss me? That was like the **biggest** hint in the world for him to kiss me!'_

"You're right." Hinata began

"What?"

"The wishing thing might not work so why don't we just role over. It's okay if you're…on top of me."

"…umm..uh okay. I guess, if…if you're okay with that." He said falling over his words.

"Yeah let's try it on three. One…two…three!" They rolled over hard to the right, Hinata to the left. They almost didn't get all the way over but Naruto gave it a little bit more of a push so now they switched sides. When Naruto landed on Hinata he got her good in the stomach and she let out a moan of pain.

"Sorry sorry sorry! You okay? Should we role over again?"

"No, I'm fine. You are heavy though, but you can't help it. Actually I think I have an idea now that we're like this."

"Well let's have it."

"Well, you're strong so I'm sure you could lift us both up. The blanket isn't so tight around our legs so what if I spread mine out enough so that you can get on your knees? You could just pull backwards and since the blanket is around both of us you'll pull me up too. What do you say?" Naruto practically stopped listening to her when she said that she should _spread _her legs apart. He couldn't help but shake nervously at the thought of Hinata….

'_Oh shit oh shit. Hinata spreading her legs apart. OH NO, I think I'm starting to bulge! I bet she can feel that! AW MAN IVE NEVER HAD SO MUCH HATE FOR A BLANKET BEFORE!'_

"Naruto...Are you ready to try it?"

"HUH? OH….well yeah sure. It…it sounds like a good idea, just count it off."

"Yeah, but now I don't think I can open my legs wide enough for you to kneel down. I'm still going to try it out though."

'_If she does that and I pull her up, what if she** feels** me…'_

"One…two…three." He heard Hinata say as she spread her legs just enough for him to kneel down.

"Okay Naruto, lift us up." Naruto was hesitant at first but he began to pull his back backwards and could feel them getting up. Now they were stuck like that, unfortunately. Naruto was on his knees with Hinata up against his body and her legs were spread apart around him. Yes, it was awkward as anything but what made it worse was Naruto kept having wrong thoughts which made him bulge a little more, and Hinata could feel this too.

'_OH.MY.GOD!' _she thought _'Is…he…oh my gosh I think he is! OH SHIT! I better get us out of here before we do something we might regret.'_

Now that they were up off of the ground Hinata could feel her arms moving more loosely. She pushed against the sides of the blanket and thankfully hit where the opening was. She ripped open the blanket and they both fell out of it into the cooler air of the cabin.

"THANK GOD!" Hinata exclaimed as she scurried her little body out of there.

"Good plan Hinata." Naruto said getting the top part of the blanket off of his head.

"I don't know about you, but I think I need some water!" she said as she got up to go the kitchen. "Do you want some?" she yelled

"Yeah, I'm really hot!" he yelled as he got out of the rest of the blanket

'_Oh, I know how hot you are Naruto.' _Thought Hinata as she filled a glass with cold water from the faucet. She came back into the room to see Naruto sitting on the couch with his hands on his knees getting up to grab the water.

"Thanks." He said as he inhaled the entire glass down. Hinata only drank half of hers but was amazed that he could drink that much in less then thirty seconds.

"Do you want the rest of mine?" she asked offering her glass.

"Yeah sure!" he said as he grabbed the glass from her and through it at his face. He rubbed all of the water on his face and then through his hair. The rest of the water went on his shirt and Hinata could almost make out his hard abs.

"Sorry about that, guess I was hotter than I thought."

"Uh huh, sure." She said not taking her eyes off of his abs

'_Why isn't she looking up at me? What is she looking at? Oh the water on my shirt. OOooohh.'_

"Hey Hinata, my face is up here." Hinata slowly hit reality and looked up at Naruto to see him giving her the 'busted' expression. "If you really wanted to just see me with my shirt off again you could have just asked." Hinata blushed a very hard red, and Naruto only smiled at her.

"I wasn't…I didn't…I don't…"

"It's okay Hinata I'm just playing with you." Hinata put the glasses on the kitchen counter just incase they wanted something else to drink they could just reuse those.

"So, what do you want to do? It's really pretty outside. Do you want to sit on the hammock?"

"Yeah, it's my new favorite place!" Naruto and Hinata went out onto the porch towards the hammock. Naruto was the gentlemen and let Hinata sit down first where ever she wanted, and they laid down like they did before except they were next to each other and not on top of each other.

* * *

Neji was having a hard time sleeping in his bed. Even in the worst of situations he could always manage to get to sleep no matter what. For some reason he just couldn't.

'_I keep thinking about Tenten. I feel bad that I haven't apologized to her yet. Maybe I should have followed Naruto's example and got out of here with the rest of them. Still, maybe I could see her tomorrow when we all go to their camp. I could try to find her, and if I get caught I might not get into** that **much trouble.'_

Neji finally got to sleep with Tenten in his mind; he still didn't know what he was going to do or if she would forgive him.

* * *

All of the guys left the girl's cabin at 1:00 in the morning. It was a very quiet walk back and Sasuke and Shikamaru kept eyeing Naruto.

"We didn't do anything!" he said at seeing their deadly glares.

"You sure about that? Because you look a little…uncomfortable." Said Shikamaru taking note of Naruto's _problem_.

"What! No I don't! I feel great!"

"So you gonna tell us what you two were doing, or are we going to have to beat it out of you?" asked Sasuke

"We _didn't_ do anything! We only hung out on the hammock, but the real question is what were _you_ two doing."

"…Nothing." Said Sasuke

"Nothing." Said Shikamaru who became interested at the sky just then, but when isn't he?

"Well Hinata told me that _you_ guys were making out with _Ino_ and _Sakura_. You better hope they don't have older brothers because I bet you guys were doing some impure things." Sasuke and Shikamaru tensed at the mention of older brothers. If they hurt these girls, which they would never, their older brothers would probably hunt them down.

"Well that's not going to happen since they live in South Konoha and we live in North." Said Shikamaru

"How'd you know that?" asked a relived Sasuke

"They're friends with Hinata and I heard them mention earlier that they all go to the same school, so there you go."

"So what, you don't think they have cars? I mean I ride my bike down there and back in one day, so they could do the same."

"Well you don't have to worry about it Naruto because even if they did have older brothers they wouldn't want to hurt us because we're probably the greatest thing that's ever happened to them."

"Wow Sasuke you sure are an ass." Said Naruto plainly

"Watch it dobe, its okay because we're not going to hurt them. Right Shikamaru?"

"Yup." He said simply

"So….do you guys like…I don't know. Love them…at all?" Naruto asked in a hushed voice. Sasuke and Shikamaru both began to look down at their feet. Could they have fallen in love with Ino and Sakura so quickly? Is it even possible to do that, they've only know them for two days and they already feel a connection with them.

"Naruto...a.are you trying to tell me that _you're_ in love with Hinata?" asked Shikamaru trying to quickly put the question on him and not them.

"So what if I am?" he said as he put his hands behind his head.

"You're in love with her?" asked Sasuke

"Yes….I think…I AM I AM I AM BELIEVE IT!"

BAM

Naruto was just hit in the head for screaming so loudly by Sasuke.

"HEY!"

"Don't yell you idiot. Are you sure you're in love with her? You do know that you've only known her for two days right?"

"Yeah I'm sure, didn't you just hear me _shout that_? You guys, I've never felt like this before. I don't know, I know it's not a crush, and it's not just an attraction, so what else could it be?"

"Sexual tension." Offered Shikamaru

"NONO, it's not that, well it could be a little bit of that but believe me it's love."

"So what do you think Neji will say?" asked Sasuke

Naruto gulped and went so white that a ghost would have thought he was seeing a ghost.

"What……what if he doesn't approve of it? Am I really that bad for Hinata?"

"Naruto I think that if Neji says no he'll have a good reason for it. If he says yes then I think you're good." said Shikamaru

The rest of the walk was done in deep thought. Each guy was thinking deeply about their own problem.

'_Do I love Sakura?'_

'_Do I love Ino?'_

'_Will Neji approve?'_

* * *

Early in the night, around 1:30, all three guys had returned to their cabin and hit the hay. It was quiet for a while until someone started to sleeptalk.

"Hinata…..I love you…too. Neji? I'll beat him up….I'll…kill em."

'_Is Naruto still sleeptalking?'_ thought Shikamaru who was so close to going over and beating him up.

BANG BANG BANG

'_What the hell was that?' _thought Shikamaru _'Whose banging on our wall?'_

In the other room Sasuke's head was coming off of his bed and his feet were on the wall. At times he would move them like he walking, but then he would begin to kick out like he was running.

'_Sakura….i'm coming over to you….i'm coming.'_

'_I'm trying…to get to….you too Tenten.' _Said a sleeping Neji who could sort of hear Sasuke but he thought he was Tenten.

'_Where'd you go?' _asked Sasuke who was slurring his words together

'_right here…in front of you…come' ere.' _

Back in the other room Shikamaru couldn't take Naruto talking to him anymore. He got up and put a pillow down on his face, which stopped Naruto entirely. Feeling satisfied Shikamaru went back to his bed to hopefully get some sleep but then he could hear Naruto muttering something.

'_You're a great kisser Hinata.' _

'_What the hell is he talking about?' _thought Shikamaru as he picked up the pillow. _'WHAT THE HELL, MY PILLOW IS WET!'_

'_Wait…Hinata I wanna kiss u sum more.'_

"WOE!" yelled Shikamaru throwing the pillow across the room. "Okay that does it, I'm sleeping down stairs." Shikamaru grabbed an unkissed pillow and blanket and went down stairs to the sofa. "Glad I got out of there before he got to third base with it." Said Shikamaru as he laughed to himself.

* * *

It was 5:00 in the morning and Tenten's alarm went off right on schedule. She hit it once but it didn't go off. She hit it harder, but that only made it louder. She sat up in her bed and stared the clock down.

"You've just made one powerful enemy." She told it as she unplugged the clock, but it continued to beep. _'This thing is like Satan reincarnated into a clock!' _she thought as she hit all of the buttons to turn it off. After five long minutes of cursing and beating Tenten decided it was going to turn off so she just turned the volume down on low. She ran into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She quietly got on her running shorts and pink tank top. She silently slipped outside in the disappearing darkness and began to do her morning jog around the camp. She was still feeling horrible about last night. Neji never came and that was just heartbreaking. Tenten thought that maybe she was wrong about him and that he really did like her. He did seem concerned about her when they pulled the prank, and looked sorry for it but he never apologized.

Just thinking about Neji turned Tenten's jog into a fierce run. She wasn't even on her normal route; she had found herself taking the longer way around the camp which could also take her back to her cabin. This unfamiliar path had more twists and turns then her normal smooth path. It had thick routes shooting from the ground and low branches. Tenten avoided all of these with ease. She was so upset that she didn't pay mind to them. Normally her jog would take an hour, but an hour had past and she wasn't even done yet.

'_This is taking longer than I thought, even on the longer path I thought with the running it would just go at the same rate. Hey, is that a bench? SWEET!' _Tenten continued to run, but now she was aiming for the bench. It was old and had a bunch of things carved into them. Mostly a bunch of hearts that had initials in them, and also things like Roy was here.

'_Screw you Roy, I wish Neji was here. Now I'm stuck on this stupid bench, it's not even comfortable. I think I'm gonna have a butt load of splinters. I'm so tired; I really wish I was in my bed right now.'_

After about ten minutes of relaxing and cursing herself for forgetting to bring a water bottle, Tenten ran off into a brisk jog. It was relaxing at first, but then she remembered thinking about Neji.

'_**Shit**, I need to forget about him he's messing up my jog. Great, I'm running again.' _

Tenten ran for the next fifteen minutes and could see the back of her cabin when she got to the top of a hill. _'Oh good, I'm almost there. Maybe I should just start to walk the rest of the way.' _As Tenten slowed down her run she didn't see a route coming out of the ground. She tripped over it and fell down the dirt road. She ended up on her back, but she hit her head on a rock stuck in the road. Tenten's vision was a little muffled and her leg hurt a little bit. She could feel a run of blood going down the side of her leg.

"Tenten!" came a male voice running down the hill she had just fallen down. "Tenten are you alright? Asked the voice again as it picked her up.

"I'm...okay...Neji?" Tenten looked up at him in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"Put your arm around my neck I'll help you up." Tenten did as she was told but once she was up she let go of him to stand on her own.

"Tenten let me help you."

"Don't bother Neji, I always keep a bandage in my pocket, its small put it's just a scrape." Neji watched as she pulled a small bandage from her tight pants, her shirt was even tight, and it was sticking to her body because she was sweating so much. Her body was glazed in sweat and Neji took note of that a while ago. Tenten bent over to place the bandage on her leg and Neji couldn't help but see down her shirt. Neji always knew Tenten was a girl and he tried to treat her that way, but seeing down her shirt made him think of her more of a woman.

'_HOLD IT TOGETHER MAN!' _he mentally yelled as he looked away blushing _'Crap I'm heating up, need to go Hyuuga calm. Just calm down, calm down.' _Neji calmed down and looked over at Tenten who had turned around, her back facing him. Neji looked down at her butt and her pants were sticking to it so he could see every bit of her curves. He quickly looked away and punched himself _hard_ in the stomach so he would focus on the pain and not _her_.

"Neji, what are you doing here?" asked Tenten as they both turned around to face each other.

"I…came here to apologize to you, about the prank." Tenten's eyes grew so wide

"You…you did?"

"Yeah that's why I'm here, but I don't understand why you are."

"Well I jog every morning around the camp, but since something…was on my mind I sort of took the wrong path, and it's twice as big. I was just lucky that it ends up behind my cabin. Why are you here on this path?"

"This is what we used last time to get here."

"Oh." There was an awkward silence between them for a while but then Neji began to speak.

"Tenten, I really want you to know that I wanted to get you out of there, that was my plan, but….when we were…dancing. I got so preoccupied and I forgot about everything, and probably not just the prank but being with you made me forget everything in the world." Tenten couldn't even breathe at that point, her face was so red and her pulse had just gone up. Neji's face was getting redder too. She was just staring at him and he couldn't tell if she didn't believe him or she was just taking aback by it all.

"Neji….I….um," Tenten then cleared her throat a little and then looked back into his lavender eyes. "I just want to say sorry for over reacting to it all. I..."

"No Tenten you didn't do anything!" cut in Neji

"No, just listen. In the end after all of the feathers and whatever the other stuff was off, I thought of how funny the joke really was. It's okay, BUT to prove you're truly sorry I want you to do something for me." Tenten began to blush a little which made Neji blush.

"I'll do anything for you." he said trying to not show the nervousness in his voice.

"Okay just stand how you are and _don't_ move." Neji nodded and watched as Tenten turned her back to him. She took a step forward and looked at the distance between them. She faced forward again and just stood there.

'_I thought she was going to maybe kiss me, but now I'm not sure what she's going to do.'_

'_I trust him, I trust him completely. This is completely effortless, no problem. If Neji likes me then this should work. He should be watching me intently right now. Okay here I go.'_

Neji just stared at the back of Tenten, he made sure not to linger his eyes down to anywhere, even though he so badly wanted to. He then noticed Tenten falling backwards towards him, which really caught him off guard. He quickly caught her under the arms like Hinata had done before. He pulled her back up so that she was now standing up.

"Are you crazy? What were you thinking?"

"You did it Neji; I knew I could trust you!" Tenten jumped up and hugged him tightly. Neji blushed madly, and was so confused at that moment.

"What….what did I do?"

"The trust test, I'm so happy you passed! That means you must care…I mean…we're friends and you pass, also you're forgiven."

"Well I couldn't let you get hurt, not while I had something to say about it." Tenten blushed which made Neji feel good. He grabbed her hand and they laced their fingers together which made them both blush. "Come one, I'll walk you back to your cabin. I hope you have a first aid kit, because I think you should get disinfectant on your cut."

Tenten smiled at how much Neji cared about her. When they held hands she could have sworn she felt him shake with nerves, and that made her feel like such a women.

* * *

It was 6:30 at the girl's cabin and Hinata was woken up by her hungry stomach. She went down stairs to see what she should have.

'_I guess I should have some cereal, I have that every morning though. There isn't anything else to have though. I wonder what they serve down at the mess hall. What time is it opened till? 6:00 to 7:00 I think, I bet I could run down there and see what they have. Oh wait, I could just go to the Hill's mess hall, their opened the same time. I'll just go over there real fast to see if they have anything besides cereal.' _Hinata put on her sneakers and went out the front door to be greeted by Tenten and Neji hand in hand. She looked confused at them but smiled slyly at seeing how tightly they were holding hands.

"Well well well, look whose here. You might want to come in now before you get caught." Neji and Tenten let go of each other really fast and Tenten shoved Neji through the door.

"I can't believe I forgotabout that, and we came in so casually I'm surprised we didn't get caught."

"Yeah, let's just hope that that's true."

"Hinata, Tenten has an injury, can you treat her?" asked Neji

"Yeah sure, come into the kitchen I'll get the first aid kit."

They walked into the kitchen and Tenten sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. Neji sat right next to her and Hinata kneeled down on the floor as she went threw the kit. She ripped off Tenten's bandage and to Neji's surprise she didn't scream, or wince for that matter. Hinata sprayed on disinfectant on her cut and put a fresh bandage on top of it.

"There you go, good as new." Hinata patted her leg where the injury was and began to clean up the mess she made. Tenten kissed her finger and touched it the bandage.

"Why'd you do that?" asked Neji

"To ensure that it would heal faster hasn't your mother ever kissed your booboo?"

"….no." he said plainly "I really don't think kissing a _booboo_ makes them get better faster." Tenten laughed at him

"Of course it does, it makes everything better. I'll prove it to you."

"How?"

"Next time you get hurt I'll kiss you to make it all better. I mean not you, your booboo, um your injury I mean!" Neji blushed a little bit and then he stuck his hand out to Tenten.

"Deal, we'll see if it works." They both shook hands while Ino walked in.

"HUH! Neji, what are _you _doing here?" she said teasingly winking at Tenten

"He was just helping me out Ino, I got hurt."

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" she asked seriously

"Oh no I'm fine. Neji helped me back to the cabin and Hinata just cleaned it."

"Neji helped you back to the cabin? Were you two…_together_?"

"NO!" they both yelled

"I came down here to apologize to Tenten about the dance thing, sorry by the way, and she had just tripped down the hill. I'm sure she could have taken care of herself though, but I brought her back so that _I_ would know she was okay."

"AAAAWWWWWW!" Ino, Hinata, and Sakura, who had been listening from the kitchen entrance, cooed.

"OOOkay, well I think Neji should leave now since he could get into trouble."

"I'll just sneak out through the back. I'm pretty fast, and can get by."

"Oh, Neji I was wondering, did you sign up for fencing?" asked Hinata "I know how much you like it."

"Yeah I did, why?"

"Did you know Tenten came in first place in the female fencing competition last year. She told us that last night before we watched a movie."

"Really?" asked Neji getting interested in the subject "Out of how many?"

"Hundred-fifty!" said Ino

"That's really impressive. We should fight together one day and see whose better."

"Well, me naturally. I'm lighter, and I don't just stand there I also punch and kick my opponent."

"Me too, so this should be real interesting than. We'll have to fight soon." He put his hand out to shake hers and she did the same. They began to shake hands when Ino pushed Tenten in the back which made her fall into Neji's chest. Neji, who was very strong didn't fall over like they had hoped he would, but Tenten was so close to his body at that moment. When she fell her left hand went straight for his chest to brake her fall, she could feel how hard he was under his shirt. She looked up at him blushing and he couldn't even think of anything to say.

"Sorry!" she practically yelled as she jumped five feet back. "Clumsy Ino you know! She's always tipping over, like when you push a cow and they just fall!"

"Riiight! Okay well I'm going to go now. Porch door is….that way! Okay, see you all later." Neji hurriedly made his way to the door and when he shut it behind him, or so they all thought, Tenten started to charge at Ino who was held back by Hinata.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" Ino only laughed

"You two haven't even kissed yet! I thought if I gave you a little push in the right direction, literally, that maybe that would help things out a bit more."

"Look, I want to kiss Neji, but if he doesn't want to kiss me then I don't want him to kiss me, not even if it was by accident. And besides Neji is a real shy person who hides it all behind Hyuuga honor. I'm sure if he wanted to kiss me he would be very gentlemen about it."

"AAAWWW!" cried all three girls

"You know a lot about Neji, how is that?" asked Hinata

"Well, I've….liked him for a long time. I was disappointed when I new I was going to a different camp and he would be going to camp Jutsu. I think this is destiny, he's here, I'm here. Don't cha think?"

"AAAWWW!" they all cried again

"Yeah, maybe you two are going to be together forever!" said Sakura

"Yeah I think you two would be the greatest couple. Now, about me being compared to a cow." Said Ino getting a little mad.

"Better then being a pig, wouldn't you say?" said Sakura

* * *

Neji ran back to the path, but not before he heard everything the girls were saying in the kitchen.

'_Tenten LIKES ME!' _he mentally punched the air _'I can't believe I'm so happy about this. I always thought that I could get any girl I wanted, and I really wanted Tenten. I thought she was too good for everyone, but she wants me too. She's liked me for a long time! THIS IS SO GREAT!'_

* * *

Back at the guy cabin all of the guys woke up at 7:10 and they were all having breakfast in the kitchen. When Neji walked into the cabin he went straight to the kitchen too. He grabbed cereal and sat down next to Shikamaru who was the first one to ask where he was.

"So Neji, where'd you go?"

"To apologize to Tenten, I told you guys she wasn't mad at me."

"I'm sure she was and just didn't want to hurt your feelings." Said Sasuke

"Shut up Sasuke! How could anyone hate Neji, he's a lot better then you that's for sure." Defended Naruto

"Um, thanks Naruto. He's right you know Sasuke."

"Damn straight." Said Naruto

'_Why is Naruto defending Neji? Normally he would just agree with me and say believe it.' _Thought Sasuke as he got up to put his bowl on top of their tower of dishes.

'_I guess Naruto just wants to get on Neji's good side so he'll approve of him for Hinata.' _Thought Shikamaru who was also putting his bowl in the sink.

"I'm getting dressed, we should probably try to walk down to the bus this time." Said Sasuke as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Man, walking is such a drag." Added Shikamaru as he left the kitchen also

"Maybe we can actually finish cleaning it all up today. I want to get to wrestling again." Said Naruto finishing his food

"You do? I thought you didn't want to do wrestling." Said Neji

"At first, but now it's a great way to learn how to defend someone you care about. So you can always protect them, unless they prefer to protect themselves of course."

"I guess that's true, well I can't wait to get back to it too. That and fencing."

"Maybe I should try fencing; I'll just quit something else like swimming."

"Why would you do that? You wouldn't like fencing and you love to swim, besides didn't you know Hinata does swimming too? You'll get to swim against her in that boys vs. girls challenge thing."

"What? What challenge boys vs. girls thing?"

"In the middle of summer the boys and girls compete in a few different sports and competitions. The girls have been winning every one for the past twenty years, this year would make twenty one."

"Well it won't make twenty one this year because we'll take them out!"

"Yeah, if anyone thinks I'm going to loose to a girls they've got another thing coming."

"ALRIGHT! This year guys are going to rule the camps!" cried Naruto as he jumped up out of his seat. "I can't wait to wipe the floor with them all, this is going to be so sweet."

"Well one of the completions is swimming, and Hinata is going to be in that I assume. SO are you going to wipe the floor with her?" Asked a smirky Neji

"Whaa….I didn't know, she might not…..AW MAN! I don't want to hurt Hinata!"

"It's not like you're breaking her heart or anything because she'll want a serious competitor."

"And_ I'm_ serious, about everything I like!"

"Well, I guess that's good to know."

"Okay good, I'm glad you know that I'm serious!"

"Naruto shouldn't you go get dressed now?"

"I'm seriously going to do that!" Naruto ran out of the kitchen and ran up stairs to his room. Shikamaru and Sasuke were already done and were heading down the stairs. They waited for Naruto for about five minutes and decided to just leave without him. They were almost at the bus when they could hear Naruto yelling behind them.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS WAIT FOR ME?"

"Well it was nice and quiet while it lasted." Said Shikamaru who walked onto the bus, they all sat in the last seats again since they were the only ones available. Naruto got on the bus fuming mad and cursing as he made it to his seat.

"Well look whose here." Said Kiba who was sitting in front of the seat Naruto took

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE FOR?" yelled Naruto as the bus started up.

"Not like I really want to tell anybody or anything, but I signed up for…dance." All the guys that were around them laughed hysterically at Kiba, especially Naruto.

"HAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHAHAA I can't believe you DANCE HAHAHAHAHAHHAAAHAHAHAHAA!"

"SO WHAT! My mom is _making_ me do it!"

"Yeah right!" laughed Sasuke

"So then that doesn't explain why you're here." Laughed Shikamaru

"The girls camp's dancing club needs guys to help them dance, so they took us from the guy's camp's dancing club to be their partners."

The guys looked around the bus to see a bunch of guys with bags that held probably dancing supplies, or whatever.

"HAhAHA, there's more of them!" laughed Naruto as everyone except Neji laughed

"Guys, hold on." He said in a serious tone which made them stop right away, "Hinata is in the dancing club."

"And Ino!" added Shikamaru

"WAIT, you're right I forgot!"

"Oh good, I didn't know that Hinata was in the dance club. Maybe I'll ask her to be my partner." Smirked Kiba, all of the guys grew dark and fierce.

"You better not be thinking about doing anything with Hinata, or I'll _kill_ you." said Naruto darkly

"Last time I checked she hated your guts, what makes you think she'll even give you a second glance?"

"My cousin forgave him a while ago, I think it's because she likes him so you can just back off of her. You're not her type anyways so don't think just because she's nice to you means your somehow _in_."

"Oh I see, so you'd rather have that idiot over there date her and not me? You sure about that?" Neji just stared coldly at him, "Fine, but we'll have to see what Hinata says, and if you _are_ right then maybe I'll just go back to that Ino girl." Shikamaru practically jumped his eat but Sasuke interjected.

"Why don't you turn around dog-boy before something happens to that mutt that you're hiding in your jacket." Kiba's eyes grew evil and dark

"You have no idea who you're messing with." He said

"Yeah, well you don't either." Said Sasuke as all the guys backed him up on it, Kiba turned around but he could feel their stares. No one in the back talked the rest of the way to camp and when they got there they couldn't find Kiba any where.

"Stupid runt, he fled just when I was about to kill him." Said Naruto

"Not if I kill him first." Said Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke all at once.

"Hurry up you four and get in here." Said Iruka who was watching them today. All four guys walked into the hall again but not before they scanned the area of Kiba, who was still no where to be seen.

* * *

Ino and Hinata were at their dancing club and there was suppose to be a big surprise for them, but they didn't know what. All of the girls were chatting loudly when their dance teacher walked in with a bunch of guys behind her. All of the girls stared at the guys in shock and awe, all except for Hinata and Ino.

"Ladies," began the instructor "We now have partners for you to dance with instead of each other. Now I want you all to pick your own partner but I want you to pick them because your heights are almost the same and not because they have a cute butt. Trust me they don't I've checked." All of the guys backed away from the teacher trying to cover their butts. "I was just kidding, what a bunch of wimps. Okay now everyone pick your partners roughly your height. If there aren't enough guys then you girls will have to partner with a girl again." All of the girls, minus Ino and Hinata, ran over to the guys so they wouldn't have to be stuck with a girl.

"Please be my partner." Said Ino clutching Hinata's arm "I really don't want a guy all up on me."

"Fine deal, lets hide behind everyone." They backed up towards the wall but Hinata bumped into something, or rather some_one_.

"Well Hinata, looks like fate put us together again." Said Kiba, Hinata realized how close she was to him and quickly jumped back.

"Sorry Kiba but me and Ino are going to be partners." She said as she pointed her head towards Ino

'Oh no you wont." Said their teacher who was walking over to them "Samantha doesn't have a partner and her and Ino are almost the same height. They'll be perfect together, and Hinata excellent choice. He's perfect for you." Hinata blushed and Kiba only smiled real wide as he grabbed her hand and brought her to the dance floor. Hinata put her fingers up to her head making it look like a gun. _'shoot me!' _she mouthed to Ino who looked a little worried.

"Now everyone stand in a line," the class did as they were told "Now ladies we're going to practice the move where the gentleman is suppose to hold your left arm up and hold your right leg."

'_NO NOT THIS! He'll be like TOUCHING ME!'_ thought Hinata

'_No problem.' _Thought Kiba staring at Hinata without blinking

"Alright, first position please." All of the girls turned their backs to the guys. The guys went up closer behind them so they could grab them. "Second position please!" The girls raised their left arms up above their heads and the guys grabbed their hands. "Third Please!" Hinata gulped and raised her leg up a little so Kiba could grab it and pull it out further. They were both concentrating very well, and everyone else was having trouble.

"NO NO NO!" yelled the teacher "Ladies gentlemen please watch Hinata and Kiba; they are making perfection over here. Everyone please move off the floor." She said as she clapped her hands. Everyone left the floor and saw how Kiba was holding Hinata. Hinata looked over for Ino but couldn't see her anywhere. She kept on her concentrating face and didn't even realize that the teacher had put on music. "Now I want you to show us the moves again with this music. After step three please free style together."

'_SHIT, I think I'm going to kill this woman!'_

'_SCORE, now I can grab Hinata even higher! I bet I can lift her above my head even.'_

Kiba grinned a little at his thoughts as he let go of Hinata. She took her position again in front of him as the music began to pick up tempo.

"Now….begin!" the teacher sang along with the beat of the music.

Kiba and Hinata began to dance to with the music this time. Their movements were flawless and so smooth. They reached step three and Kiba had Hinata's leg up higher this time, she was very flexible. They began to free stile a bit with Kiba spinning Hinata while holding her arm still above her head. She spun and had her extended leg tucked in. Hinata soon stopped with a halt and began to jump and dance _away_ from Kiba. He followed her by jumping along with her. He figured this is where he could easily get under her legs, grab her, and lift her up and he would continue to leap. He began to go down to get her but then the fire alarm went off. The sprinklers began to poor down a lot of water and the alarm was only getting louder.

"FIRE!" yelled one of the girls which made the entire room scream

"CALM DOWN!" yelled the teacher "EVERYONE EVACUATE!" Everyone all at once began to run but slipped on the water on the floor. Hinata was dumbfounded at all that was happening when she saw Ino walking up to her not paying mind to how wet she was getting.

"Saved you huh?" she asked with a smile

"Ino, you're a saint I owe you my life!" Hinata cried as she hugged Ino

"Hey, where is Kiba anyways?" asked Ino as she looked around

"He was the first one running out of here when someone yelled fire. He practically pushed me out of the way, and I wasn't even in his way."

"I'm the one who yelled fire, but it _was_ for an emergency."

"THE DOOR IS JAMMED!" yelled a couple of people who made it to the door without falling so much.

"SHIT, I didn't know the stupid door was jammed or I wouldn't have pulled the alarm."

"No that's okay. We can drown in here as long as I don't have to dance with Kiba." The girls both laughed and tried to walk over to the door. They fell a dozen times before making it over to the other group. They could see Iruka Sensei threw the glass and he was trying to open the door which was jammed. The alarm was making it hard for everyone to hear, it practically damaged their hearing since the alarm was right next to the door.

"EVERYONE BACK UP I'LL RAM THE DOOR!" yelled Iruka who took a few steps back. The students and dance instructor all stood back and watched as Iruka tried and failed to open the door.

"We're all going to burn alive." yelled a few students

_**BAM**_

Someone ran the door open from the outside and everyone evacuated. When Hinata and Ino made it to the doors they saw Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke all wet waiting for them to get out.

"Shikamaru!" yelled Ino as she hugged a relieved Shikamaru who returned her hug back really tightly.

"Are you okay? Did you get burned? What happened?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you okay? Did you get burned? What happened?" a frantic Shikamaru scanned over every part of Ino searching for burn marks, but coming up empty. Neji was less frantic as he only placed his hand on Hinata's shoulder. She nodded her wet head at him, and he nodded back. Letting her shoulder go, he stepped away so Naruto and Sasuke could make their own diagnosis.

Meanwhile, Ino, very well aware that the guy she liked was fussing over her well being, turned back to the door of the dancing room. "Did you break down the door?" she asked Shikamaru.

"We all did." He said gesturing his head towards Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji, each of them somewhat wet and disheveled. "So what happened? Where was the fire?"

"There was no fire, you don't have to worry. I pulled the alarm because Hinata needed some help."

Neji's head snapped over to Ino. "Hinata needed help?" Sasuke's head tilted slightly as he looked her over once more thinking he missed something.

"Hinata, what did you need help for?" asked Naruto.

Not knowing exactly how to respond, the Hyuuga heiress' mouth began to stumble over a good explanation. "Oh, well um….I….just…."

"HINATA!" yelled Kiba running over to them stopping in front of Hinata to catch a breath. "Are you okay?" he looked her from head to toe. "You seem okay, glad you're alright."

"Why would _you_ care?" Ino snapped gaining the confused looks of each guy. "I saw you push Hinata out of your precious way when someone yelled fire!" She knew she was the one who yelled fired, _but that was beside the point._

Naruto's ears hummed with anger. "YOU DID _**WH**_**A**_**T**_!" his voice let out on a crack.

"Pushed her out of your _way_?" Neji asked smoothly, Hyuuga calm trying hard not to break.

Sasuke shook his head for a third time. "No way." He said sounding disgusted. "Not even Kiba could be so low."

Shikamaru agreed with a nod. "I'm sure he's heard women and children go first."

Sasuke nodded. "They go before the men, and _especially _before the dogs."

All four guys glared him down, and he felt backed into a corner. He didn't know how to respond so he began to sputter. "Why, I didn't…I mean come on do you…think I would really…..oh COME ON!"

Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto were getting ready to beat him senseless. Their fists were already squeezed tight, and their arms were ready to spring loose. Hinata tried to get their attention, but the blood lust in their eyes was too strong.

"You guys, I'm sure he didn't really mean to, he was just overreacting and…"

"Did he push you?" Naruto asked through clenched teeth- eyes fixed on Kiba.

"….I…um…."

"DID HE PUSH YOU!" They all yelled in unison.

"…Well…yes but, HuH! NARUTO!"

Too mad to hear her call his name, Naruto charged at Kiba and took him to the ground so fast it looked effortless. Kiba fought back and was doing well for himself. Naruto did have the upper hand because he was stronger than Kiba and knew how to fight; Kiba was improvising his moves with just simple punches and kicks, but mostly he was only able to block. Everyone circled the fight and were yelling and cheering. People passing by who could hear the fight stopped to watch what was going on. In the crowd were also Sakura and Tenten who were just coming back from lacrosse practice. Sakura could see Ino's hair close to all of the fighting so they tried to squeeze their way to them. Tenten used her lacrosse stick to hit people out of her way, and Sakura apologized as she past all of the victims.

"Ino, what's going on? Who's fighting down there?" asked Tenten who put her stick down on the floor.

"And why are you soaking wet?" wondered Sakura.

Ino looked at them horrified. "It's Naruto and Kiba."

"Why are they fighting?" asked Sakura forgetting her question.

"Well it's a long story but let's just say that it involves Hinata, and Kiba being a jerk to her."

"KILL HIM NARUTO!" yelled Tenten who joined in the crowd's cheers and chanting.

"Tenten!" yelled a shocked Sakura.

"What? He was _being_ a _**jerk**_ to _Hinata_!" She and Ino looked at her like "duh". Sakura then realized this and yelled.

"KNOCK HIS HEAD OFF NARUTO! CHA!"

'_Oh no, this is my entire fault!' _thought Hinata who was on the verge of tears _"I want to stop them but I can't' _She looked over to her three older "brothers" and could see them enjoying Kiba's beating by Naruto. If not Naruto, it would have defiantly been one of them. She ran up to Neji, who was standing between Sasuke and Shikamaru. Tripping over her own feet, she ended up falling to her knees right in front of him. Hinata grabbed his arms and desperately pulled on it. Neji was so shocked to see her down on the floor with tears running down her smooth cheeks, he could only gape at her.

"Neji…._PLEASE…_STOP THEM!" she cried. Sasuke and Shikamaru looked down at her too and started feeling really bad really fast. They didn't want to see Hinata cry, it just didn't look right.

All three of them didn't hesitate after she pleaded to Neji. They jumped into the fight to get Naruto and Kiba off of each other. Sasuke and Shikamaru got Naruto and Neji easily got Kiba.

'_I can't hit him from this far!' _"LEMME AT HIM!" yelled Naruto as he struggled against his holders. But Shikamaru and Sasuke were having none of that.

"Naruto STOP!" yelled Shikamaru. "THEY'LL KICK YOU OUT OF HERE!"

'_I'll be kicked out…I won't get to go back to school with them. Shit!' _"BUT…..HE…."

He heard Sasuke's voice, though it was struggling. "Naruto, we _all _want to kill him but look at what you're doing to Hinata!" he yelled. Naruto looked over at Hinata who was kneeling on the ground with Sakura trying to comfort her. She was crying and had her hands over her face trying to wipe them all away. _'Hinata. She's crying.' _Naruto slowly calmed down, and when his friends felt the tension in his arms loosen up they dropped him with a huff. He didn't complain when he smacked against the ground, and kept his gaze locked on Hinata.

Iruka sensei finally made it through the crowd and was fuming mad, but Naruto didn't pay attention. He kept staring at Hinata and how upset she was, Sakura had her standing now. He wasn't aware of much at that moment, like the disappearance of his friends or Iruka in his face.

"-and Naruto if you think you're not going to be in trouble you have another thing coming. Do you know how over the line you went? Kakashi is going to be furious, not to mention Kiba's parents, the board, the Uchihas. Naruto you've disappointed a lot of people today!" yelled Iruka

'_I'm always disappointing people but….Hinata….I'm sorry.' _

As if on cue Hinata began to run through the crowds. Naruto shot up off the ground, ignoring Iruka's yelling, and ran after her. "HINATA…..WAIT!" He pushed his way through the entire crowd and when he was out of it he could see Hinata alone in the distance running towards the cafeteria.

"Hinata!" he called, but it was useless because she didn't even turn. She ran straight into the cafeteria's doors and disappeared. When Naruto got in he couldn't see her anywhere until he heard a door click shut. He headed over to it but then stopped in his tracks.

"Oh crap." He said as he noticed the door was to a girl's bathroom. He went up to it and gave it a few knocks. "Hinata…please come out…I'm sorry about what happened. I know I reacted badly but…would you _please_ come out?" There was no response, and Naruto was about to do something that he could get killed for. "Hinata….if you don't come out…I'm gunna have to…" Naruto gulped and let out a shudder. "Come in there!" still no response. _'I just know I'm gunna be killed if I go in there.' _Naruto took a deep breath and began to twist the door knob. The door began to open up and he slowly walked into the girls' bathroom.

It was bright in there, and very clean he also noticed. He looked around but saw no sign of Hinata. He bent down to see if her feet were in a stall but he couldn't see any.

"Hinata….?" He walked looking through each stall but, once he reached the last one there was no one there. "…Hinata….are you even in here?" He looked above the sinks and could see an opened window by them. "SHIT!" he ran over to the window and looked out it. He couldn't see Hinata in any direction, or any signs of which way she could have gone.

Defeated, Naruto walked out of the bathroom while cursing up a storm in his mind. He went back outside to his friends who he found near the sight of the fight. Along with them were Sakura, Ino, and Tenten. They all looked at him with a mixture of pity and awkwardness, and that only made him feel like a puppy coming in from the rain.

"Naruto, where did you go?" asked Sasuke.

He stood next to them, head down. "…bathroom..." he managed to reply.

Sakura erupted with anger. "WHAT! You mean you went to the bathroom instead of going after Hinata! Are you crazy! What the HELL! WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST HOLD IT?" she yelled.

"NO! NO! She _ran_ to the bathroom so I followed her there." Sakura blushed at her outburst and Naruto ran his fingers through his hair. "Why do they even PUT widows in there?" he yelled falling to the ground.

Neji and Tenten both looked surprised by that. "You mean she went out of the window?" asked Tenten.

Naruto rolled his face into the grass and mumbled an 'I guess' into the dirt.

Ino let out a whistle. "Wow, she was really upset. I mean where was the 'Hyuuga calm' when you needed it?" she asked no one as she rang out her hair. It was still full of water from earlier.

Neji gave Ino a sideways look, and then looked down at Naruto. "Naruto, don't worry about it." He said. "If you didn't get Kiba it would have been one of us that Hinata would have cried about. She doesn't like to use violence, but words and solutions. I used to think that that made her weak and that she wouldn't make a good heir, but it really proves that she would make a great heir. Her job will be to solve problems all the time, and she's been doing that all of her life." And at that moment, everyone realized Neji's respect for Hinata, and he was right about Hinata being ready to be the heir to the Hyuuga Corporation.

"So, does anyone know where Hinata could be?" asked Ino

"Yeah, I bet I have an idea." Said Sakura

Naruto pushed half of his body up off the ground. "WHERE?" he asked Sakura urgently.

"Sorry Naruto, but I think she'll just want to be alone now. I've never seen Hinata cry so much about something like you getting hurt."

'_Wait a minute. She cried about…' _"…me…getting hurt. Is that why she cried?" He asked her.

The look on Naruto's face cried right into Sakura's heart and she wondered how much pain this was all putting him through. "Yes. That's why she cried." She explained. "But she also felt bad for Kiba too because she knew you would kick his ass, quote unquote I swear." She crossed her heart with her fingers to prove her words were true.

Neji thought about this new information. Maybe if someone either than Naruto fought Kiba she would have tried to stop it herself, but with Naruto it was different. '_Does she really like Naruto that much? Naruto Uzumaki?'_ Neji pondered on this for a minute before coming back to reality. "I think we should go back to cleaning with everyone else." They all nodded and Shikamaru helped Naruto to his feet.

"Yeah, especially you Naruto," said Ino "Iruka was so pissed when you ran away from him."

"That's too bad for him." He said as he shoved his hands in his pockets and turned to go back. That's when Tenten noticed his injury.

"Naruto, the side of your neck is bleeding. Do you want me to take you to the nurse's office?" she asked. He touched the side of his neck and found blood left behind on his finger tips.

"Yeah, thanks Tenten. Where is it?"

"Follow me." So Naruto followed Tenten who was being followed by Ino and Sakura. The three guys went back to the dancing hall to find a bunch of people talking about what had just happened. Iruka ran up to them the second they entered through the doors.

"WHERE IS Naruto?" he seethed.

"Nurse's office." Shikamaru told him walking away, but pointing over his shoulder with his thumb.

"Great, NO ONE GOES ANYWHERE!" yelled Iruka as he marched out of the building.

* * *

The girls and Naruto walked into the nurse's office to find Kiba sitting on a bed. When Kiba noticed Naruto walk in he immediately began to get up out of the bed to finish him off.

"Sit yourself down!" yelled a women's voice.

"Excuse me, Nurse Karen?" asked confused Tenten.

"Sorry no, I'm nurse Shizune. What happened to that boy over there?" she asked pointing at Naruto.

"He was…in a fight with…" Sakura didn't really know what to tell her except he fought that guy dying in the bed over there.

"Oh I see, so these two were in a little rumble, eh? I hope it was worth it because this boy over here had a sprained wrist. No sports for a while for him."

"Thanks for that Naruto!" Kiba growled.

"Shut up dog boy!"

With a smile that only made her more delightful, Shizune said, "Girls, you can leave now. I need to help these two morons!" She waved them off and turned back to her patients when they shut the door behind them. "Okay, Naruto I think. Why don't you come over here to this bed next to Kiba." Naruto did as he was told but stared death at Kiba the whole walk over. Shizune went over to Naruto and began to check out his injuries when Iruka came through the door.

"NARUTO!" he declared with a roar.

Shizune jumped as Naruto cringed. "Who are you? And WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT MY PATIENTS?" She pointed an accusing finger two inches away from his face. He almost didn't see her move away from her spot by Naruto.

Iruka put his hands up to show he meant no harm. "Oh, sorry." He apologized embarrassed. "Naruto you have a lot of explaining to do." Iruka said walking over to Naruto's bed.

"Don't blame _me_, it was dog-breath over there." He said pointing at Kiba "He pushed Hinata so I tackled him, but he fought back so **there**!"

"Regardless, you_ both _are in trouble for fighting at a camp where we were all guests. I should make you both clean the rest of the dancing hall by your selves!"

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly. "Fine with me, whatever you have to do to get Kiba away from Hinata."

Confused, Iruka asked, "Hinata? Why does she keep getting in the middle of this?" The boys didn't respond at first but then Kiba cleared his voice and began to grin.

"Naruto thinks she loves him!" he said, Shizune gasped.

"It doesn't matter!" yelled Naruto "Because I love her and this mutt keeps trying to be the good guy around her when he isn't!"

Iruka's eyes shot wide opened at Naruto's declaration. '_Did Naruto just say that he loved Hinata? Hinata __**Hyuuga**__? I didn't think he was capable of showing affection for other people.' _

Shizune only awed at what Naruto said and had hearts in her eyes.

"That's so cute Naruto." She cried. "You two would look **so cute together**!"

"WHAT?" Kiba asked bewildered

"See Kiba, we look great together! So back the hell off or I'll give you the worst beating of your entire…"

"Naruto that's enough!" said Iruka dismissing the rest of his sentence. "Now boys, I'm going to have to talk to Kakashi about your punishment. You do realize you are in some serious trouble."

"AW MAN!" they both moaned.

Seeing the distress he was cause, Shizune returned to reality and tapped Iruka on the shoulder. "Iruka was it? I need you to leave because you're causing my patients trauma which they don't need right now. Come back to pick them up when you are about to leave."

He was startled at first, but quickly composed himself. "Yes, very well." His eyes turned into no-nonsense-eyes in a second and he aimed them at the two boys. "You give her any trouble, and you'll be sorry." He warned. They weren't _that_ intimidated by Iruka but they did cooperate with him, and agreed with a nod.

Iruka left the room and Shizune went back to checking on Naruto.

"Ouch, that's going to be a fat lip for sure!" she said taping his bottom lip

"WHAT? Kiba I'm going to kill you."

"Yeah, well you gave me a black eye, dumb-ass!"

"Maybe instead of mutt I'll just call you spot from now on, jack-ass!"

Kiba threw his legs over the side of the bed towards Naruto, and glared. "You're lucky you got me by surprise or else I would have given TEN black eyes!"

Naruto sat on the edge of his bed and yelled back at Kiba. "_YEAH_? Well NEXT TIME YOU'RE GETTING A HUNDRED BLACK EYES!"

"Both of you need to shutup" Said Shizune calmly, "Now if you don't mind I'm going to put this shade around you both to give you some privacy. Just in case someone else comes in here. Also if you don't mind I'm going to put on some loud music. Now don't get out of those beds you two," she said as she pulled the shades around "or I'll use a rectal thermometer on you." Kiba gulped loudly and returned his whole body to the bed.

"What's that?" asked Naruto.

"You don't want to know." Kiba said practically shaking as the loud music turned on.

* * *

Shizune turned on the loud music and walked over to her closet. She opened it up to find Hinata sitting on the floor with her arms wrapped around her knees. She also had a blanket thrown over her shoulders because she was still wet from the sprinklers earlier.

Shizune knelt down in front of her smiling. "It's okay, they can't hear us. Do you want to leave; I shut the shades so you can use the front door."

"Thanks." Hinata muttered as she stood up and wiped her nose.

"Hey, are you okay? I mean mentally?"

She shrugged off the blanket and held it in her arms. "I'll be fine Shizune." She smiled sadly.

"So you heard what he said right?" Hinata blushed and shook her head, "He really likes you, you know. I think that's really sweet."

"I know. I shouldn't have run away. I really wanted to run over to him to see if he was okay, but…I knew…."

Shizune's hand pressed gently against her shoulder. "I know you didn't want to hurt Kiba's feelings, but maybe you should tell Kiba that you really don't like him that way. He should really find someone that likes dogs just as much as he does."

The thought of dogs reminded Hinata of Kiba's puppy, Akamaru. "Oh no, I just thought. I saw Akamaru run away from Kiba when he and Naruto fought. I should find him for Kiba."

"That's a good idea, and when you give him back you need to explain to him that what you did was an act of friendship and nothing more."

"I hope he understands that, and I hope Naruto gets it too."

"Okay, well hurry up and get out of here now. If that dog gets caught Kiba could be in _real_ big trouble."

"Yeah, thank you Nurse Shizune! I mean Shizune." Hinata quickly left the nurse's office. She ran back to where Naruto and Kiba fought.

'_So Akamaru ran that way. Maybe he went into those trees over there.' _Hinata ran towards a bunch of trees but couldn't find Akamaru anywhere. She looked near a building to see if he had run under it, but there was no sign of him.

"Akamaru!" she yelled a little "Akamaru come here boy."

"Bark bark bark." She heard as Akamaru came out of nowhere. He jumped into Hinata's arms naturally and licked her face.

"Oh! Akamaru I'm so glad you're alright. Are you shivering? You don't have to worry; I'll take you back to Kiba."

"BarkBarkbark!"

Hinata began to walk back to the nurse's office when Tenten yelled over to her.

"Hinata! Where were ya? What do you have there?"

"Tenten! It's Kiba's dog I'm going to bring it back to him."

Tenten scratched behind the puppy's ears. "He's so cute, what's his name?"

"Akamaru, he can track things and he's not even a tracking dog."

"Cool." Said Tenten who was impressed "then Akamaru can you help me find my lacrosse stick?"

"Barkbarkbark!" he yelped as he jumped out of Hinata's arms towards nowhere in particular. He began to sniff Tenten and then he smelt the ground and walked around. The girl's followed him and he led them right to Tenten's lacrosse stick that was laid on the ground.

"WOW, I'm impressed. I can't believe he even knew what I was talking about." Akamaru began to sniff the area where Naruto and Kiba fought. He began to whimper and pawed at the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry Akamaru, Kiba is fine though. He only has a small injury, he'll be okay." Akamaru jumped back into Hinata's arms again and she and Tenten walked back to the nurse's office.

"Hinata, I'm not so sure if you giving Akamaru back to Kiba is a good idea. _Naruto_ is in the nurse's office too, so maybe I should give him back."

As tempting as that was, Hinata shook her head no. "I really need to tell Kiba that we can't be anything but friends, so I have to do it."

"And if Naruto sees you?" asked Tenten

"I don't know. Maybe I'll ask Shizune to get him out of the room somehow so I can just see Kiba alone."

As they reached the nurse's office, Tenten realized something. "Hey wait! "How did you know that Shizune was the nurse?"

Hinata sweat dropped. "Oh, well I was sort of…hiding in the nurse's office." she laughed nervously.

"Oh, well okay then." Tenten started to laugh with her, "maybe I should go in and get Shizune to separate them so you can go in. Hold on I'll be right back." Tenten walked through the doors and Hinata just sat against the wall while petting Akamaru. She prayed that this would be easy.

* * *

Tenten slowly walked into the nurse's office and that Shizune had Naruto and Kiba draped. Shizune was at her desk with a quizzing look on her face as to why Tenten had come back. Tenten walked over and tried to tell Shizune that Hinata had Kiba's dog outside but she couldn't hear her because she had loud music playing.

"WhAT?" asked Shizune

"Hinata….Kiba's dog….outside….wants in…..Naruto out….okay?" It was hard to hear but Shizune got the message almost loud and clear. She got out of her chair and went over to Naruto. He was still sitting in his bed looking up at the ceiling probably counting the tiles.

"Naruto I need you to come with me into the examination room in the back. I need to check on you a little better, I think you're…um…face could be…_broken_?" she attempted to lie.

Naruto frantically touched his face. "NOOO MY FACE!" Kiba laughed as Naruto freaked out. Shizune lead him into the back room and shut the door.

"I'll be right back you stay in here." She went to the front door to get Hinata who was now standing up. Hinata walked into the room and went behind the curtain to see Kiba looking at the ceiling counting the tiles. Shizune turned down the music a bit so they could hear each other talk. Kiba looked up to see who his visitor was and was delighted to see it was Hinata holding Akamaru.

"Hey BUDDY!" he yelled as Akamaru leaped out of Hinata's arms and into Kiba's. "Sorry pal about earlier, I'm just so glad you're not hurt." He hugged his companion and looked up at Hinata, his face looking apologetic. "Hinata, I owe you an apology too. I know I might have…pushed you when I ran for the door earlier. I was worried about you but I knew I left Akamaru by the front and was worried that he was near the fire."

"You mean…you were just worried about Akamaru?"

"Yeah, sorry. I still should've made sure you were okay."

"No Kiba, it's okay. You know there really wasn't a fire, so I wasn't in real trouble. It just looked like you were trying to get the heck out of the building and you would push anyone out of your way."

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter that the building was or wasn't on fire. I should have grabbed you. I should have tried to get you out of there. I hope you can forgive me, I feel like such an ass I mean you got my dog for me." He looked back at Akamaru in his lap and pet him again. The motion seemed to soothe both master and animal.

Hinata how upset Kiba was with himself, but she still needed to tell him. "Kiba I'll forgive you but only if you understand something." She sat down on the bed with him. "Kiba, I really like you but…not like the way you like me. I really would like to be friends with you, but I don't see us ever being anything other than that. It's not you it's….just…"

"You like Naruto." He said with a knowing smile. Hinata blushed and nodded her head slowly. "Yeah. I guess I knew that." He let out a sigh, and then a laugh. "Well, I won't stand in his way. But if he hurts you, I'll have to take him down again." Hinata laughed, which shook some of her strands of hair in her face.

"Yeah. You and everyone else believe me." Kiba smiled and pulled some of Hinata's hair behind her ear. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just getting a better view of my friend." He said with a sincere smile. Hinata smiled back as she stood back up.

"I guess I'll go before Naruto comes back. Take care Kiba."

"Later Hinata." They both waved and Hinata disappeared behind the curtain as she left.

"You know Akamaru, I think I like being her friend better then chasing her. What do you think?"

"Barkbark!"

Kiba rubbed his belly, smiling. "Yeah, but if Naruto hurts her, I'll have to hurt him." As if on cue Naruto walked back to his bed.

"Hey, where did that puppy come from?" he asked pointing at Kiba's lap. Kiba wanted to say Hinata brought him back but figured that wasn't the best idea in the world.

"He found his way to me, he's a little genius."

"Tch." Naruto went back to his bed and sat down with 'hmp'. Kiba looked over at him, but he was crossing his arms and looking in the other direction.

He made a grimace, and then coughed. "Ah..Naruto?"

He turned and glared at Kiba. "What?"

"When I heard the fire alarm, I ran to the front door to find Akamaru. I didn't realize I pushed by Hinata, but I was worried that he was by the flames. Ya' know, none of the counselors know I bring him around with me. So no one would have known if he were still by the building or not. Not knowing where he is sometimes…is scary." He pet Akamaru to comfort himself. Naruto saw the sad look in Kiba's face, and his own anger melted away. He didn't have a pet himself, but being worried about others was something he could understand.

"I bet that was scary." Naruto said causing Kiba to look up surprised. "Not knowing if someone you care about is safe or not. Makes your whole body freak-out and react."

Wide eyed that Naruto was showing some compassion, Kiba nodded. "Yeah. It's just like that."

Naruto nodded then looked away. _'I didn't know if Hinata was safe or not. I guess just taking it out on Kiba was my body's way of reacting.' _He gave Kiba a sideways glance and saw him grinning at Akamaru. His eye didn't look _too_ bad, but he did beat him up bad. _'I thought they would have done what I did if they got there first.' _He remembered how angry his friends were. _'Maybe I'm wrong.'_

"Kiba?"

He looked up with an eyebrow raised. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I overreacted." He grinned sheepishly.

Kiba smirked. "Thanks, but I deserved it. I shouldn't have pushed Hinata out of the way."

Naruto grinned. "In that case, you're welcome."

Kiba rolled his eyes and went back to focusing on Akamaru, but Naruto grinned devilishly at him as he took in Kiba's attire.

"Sooo…did your mom _really _make you sign up for dancing? Or did you just lose a bet?"

Looking exhausted, Kiba responded, "Both."

"Huh?"

"I lost a bet to my mom, and this is what she wanted me to do for my humiliation."

"Your…_mom_ wanted you to…" Kiba's horrified expression stopped Naruto.

"Mom's are scary…"

Naruto noisily gulped. _'Shikamaru always said mom's were scary…'

* * *

_

It was almost 6:00 and the dancing room was almost done. Sasuke was right that it would take three days to clean. Iruka was getting all of the guys back on the bus and asked Sasuke and Neji to get Kiba and Naruto. They gladly accepted and went down to the nurse's office. As they reached the doors to the building they could have sworn that they could hear music playing. They entered the nurse's office to see the nurse sitting at her desk reading a magazine. She looked up when they came closer to her desk.

"Are you two here to get these two knuckle heads?" she asked.

"Yes, that one belongs to us." Sasuke said pointing to Naruto who was having a rock paper scissors game with Kiba. Kiba was winning by five wins and Naruto only had four.

Neji walked over to their game. "Naruto, Kiba we're leaving let's go."

"Let me just beat Kiba hold on, he's winning. Rock…paper…scissors…SHOOT!"

Kiba had scissors and Naruto had rock.

"HA! One more!" yelled Naruto

"Rock…paper…scissors…SHOOT!" they both yelled

Kiba had scissors again and Naruto did rock again.

"SCORE!" yelled Naruto as he jumped out of his bed.

"Not fair, I'm playing with a sprained wrist. All I can do is scissors."

"Then how were you beating Naruto?" asked Sasuke

"The idiot kept doing paper."

Sasuke sighed and shook his head is shame at Naruto's stupidity.

"Well, I thought he had a strategy behind his moves."

"Don't try and defend you stupidity." Neji told him. "Come on let's get out of here." He said heading to the door.

"Wait, Kiba needs some help guys." said Naruto getting under Kiba's arm, Sasuke and Neji both exchanged looks that were puzzling. Sasuke decided to help Naruto with Kiba. They helped him out the door which Neji held for them. Shizune smiled to herself.

'_Hinata, you really changed Kiba which in turn, also changed Naruto. You better hold onto that boy, he's a real keeper.'

* * *

_

The four guys continued to make their way to the bus when they heard music again.

"Do you hear that?" asked Neji stopping dead in his tracks

"Yeah, its music right?" asked Sasuke.

"Is there a voice with it?" asked Naruto.

"Sure is." Kiba told him. He was born with excellent hearing. "And it's coming from that building over there." he said pointing to the building coming up.

"Let's go see if it's that same voice we heard from before." said Sasuke. He had a suspicious feeling that he was supposed to know this voice. "Except this time let's not go crashing through the doors." The all nodded and went over to the auditorium doors. They put their ears against it and could hear a girl singing the song, "Ain't No Other Man", by Christina Aguilera.

Neji couldn't believe their luck. "This is the same person that we heard last time too."

"Hey guys, look at this paper on the door." said Naruto who put his hand on the paper.

"Singing Club?" read Sasuke.

"Oh, so it's an activity then." Said Neji satisfied.

"Should we look inside to see who's singing?" asked Naruto whose curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Why bother." Said Kiba who was still being held up by Naruto and Sasuke, "It's Hinata, can't you tell?"

"WHAT!" they all yelled simultaneously.

"What? Is it because I have such great hearing that I can tell its Hinata singing?"

"That _might_ just be why." said Neji.

"Are you sure about this Kiba?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh yeah, that's her alright. Shouldn't you guys know her voice? I mean, you've probably known her longer than I have right?"

They didn't answer feeling like idiots who couldn't even tell their own "little sister's" voice. They went closer to the last door to push it open and see if Kiba was right. They pushed the door and saw a bunch of girls in the front rows cheering for the girl on stage. The girl on stage was dancing around with her back to the audience and the microphone in her hand. When she turned back to the front it was indeed Hinata Hyuuga blowing some serious pipes.

All of the guys were stunned with their mouths agape. They couldn't help but push the door open a little more to see her better.

As the song ended, all of the girls in the front rows applauded. Hinata gave a curtsy and jumped off of the stage landing on the floor with a dismount. She handed off the microphone to her teacher who was also applauding.

"Does anyone wish to challenge Miss Hyuuga?" she asked into the microphone. No one raised their hands and just looked down at their feet.

All of the guys pulled themselves away from the door and went back to the bus stunned out of their MINDS.

"That….was…." But Neji couldn't believe his little cousin could sing and move like that. His face was a mixture of horror and…and…and he didn't know what else.

Sasuke's expression was no different. "I can't believe how good Hinata is."

"She's….so…AWSOME!" yelled Naruto which made Kiba smirk a little.

"Wait until Shikamaru finds out." Said Sasuke again as they got to the bus.

"What took you all so long?" asked Iruka who was standing in the front of the bus tapping his clipboard.

Naruto grinned at him as he helped Kiba onto the bus. "Sorry, but Shizune kept asking questions about you that she made us answer." Kiba sat in the seat in front of Shikamaru.

"real…Really?" asked a blushing Iruka.

"Yeah it's true, Sensei." Said Kiba helping them out "Women, ya' know?"

"Yeah…yeah." Iruka sat down in his seat astounded.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Shikamaru who was confused out of his mind. He looked at Naruto sitting in the same seat as Kiba, and Kiba telling Sasuke something that made him laugh. He looked over at Neji for an explanation, but it was Naruto who spoke first.

"You're not going to believe us!" he began.

* * *

Hinata ran to her cabin to see Ino, Sakura, and Tenten talking on the couch.

"Why are you late?" asked Sakura.

"Juts my activities you know?" she said scratching the back of her head.

"Man all of you guys keep getting here late," said Ino "Care to explain why?" she looked over at Sakura and Tenten waiting for them to explain why they were late.

"Well….I… Sakura?"

"Ummm….you sees….Tenten?"

"No YOU!"

"Guys, what are you hiding?" asked Ino again as Hinata sat beside her

"Well, remember how yesterday I came late?" asked Tenten, everyone nodded yes, "Well I was really watching the guys cleaning. I couldn't pass up a chance to see Neji….especially if he was doing something domestic."

Sakura, looking guilty, began to admit why she had been late. "And when I snuck in through upstairs, because I did _good call Ino_, well I went to check out the guys cleaning the dancing room too. Tenten told me later that that's what she was doing. SOOO before we came back to our cabin today we went to check them out again." Ino was in shock.

"You mean, **you didn't take me with you!**" she fumed.

"Sorry." They both said.

"Guys…I have something to tell you too." said Hinata. "Why I'm so late."

"So we **ALL** have a secret?" cried Ino.

"Well I _am_ doing an activity, but it's….the singing club."

Jumping to the edge of her seat, stars in her eyes, Sakura exclaimed, "You like to sing?"

"Oh sing for us!" cried Tenten.

"Wha…oh no way!"

"PLEEEASE!" begged all three.

"No way." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

Sakura rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat. "Pooh, you're no fun."

"Sakura, what's that on your arm?" observed Tenten.

"Oh this! Sasuke gave me his screen name. He said he had a computer at his cabin, so I'm going to go on later to chat with him."

"Do you think Neji has one?" asked a curious Tenten. They all looked at Hinata who shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe."

"When are you going on?" asked Ino "Because I want you to say hi to Shikamaru for me."

"Yeah I can do that, but not for another hour or more."

"So guys, what are we going to do now?" asked Hinata.

"We could play on that x-box 360 your dad gave us." suggested Tenten.

"Yeah we can play _Perfect dark zero_." offered Ino.

"Oh GREAT! I love her eye makeup it's sooo cute!" cried Sakura as she went to get the game.

Tenten sweat dropped, but also expected Sakura or Ino to say something like that. "Not to mention it's a good _game_." She rolled her eyes.

* * *

All of the guys were back at their cabin and just ate dinner at the mess hall. They were all really bored when Sasuke remembered he had Sakura's screen name. '_Maybe I should see if she's on…..Should I got on?... I bet she's waiting for me to come on.' _Sasuke got out of his seat and headed for his room.

"Where are you going?" asked Neji who was about to start the x-box.

"I'm going to go on the computer." He said as he went for the stairs.

"Why? There aren't any games on it." said Shikamaru.

"I know but I thought I would go on my screen name."

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Just because." He said disappearing.

"Should we go follow him, I'm bored." said Naruto who was sitting upside down on the couch.

"No, just let him sign on first." said Shikamaru. "Then we'll just run in on his conversation with whoever he wants to talk to."

Neji nodded as he took his seat with a remote. "Smart."

Sasuke signed on his name and added Sakura to his buddy list. He expected to see her screen name pop up saying she was on but nothing happened.

'_Did I spell it right?' _he thought as he looked down at his arm to where he wrote it. He tried it again and waited for something to happen but he got the same results. After fifteen minutes of waiting _Cute n Pink_ signed on.

AIM Conversation

Cute n pink has just signed on

Cute n pink: HEY SASUKE!

Teh1337one: Yo I was wondering when you would come on

Cute n pink: sorry we were all playing perfect dark

Teh1337one: you were?

Cute n pink: yup, Hinata's dad gave us an x-box 360 and we were just playing it. I lost miserably

Teh1337one: we have one too but we don't have that game

Cute n pink: you should come over and play it here or we could take it to u!

Teh1337one: great I cant wait to see u

Cute n pink: me too

Sexiiblonde has entered chat room

Sexiiblonde: HI SASUKE!

Teh1337one: Ino?

Cute n pink: INO!

Teh1337one: howd u get in here

Sexiiblonde: im great with computers!

Cute n pink: Shikamaru is not here so GO AWAY!

Sexiiblonde: HAHA NOPE

Cute n Pink: brb

Teh1337one: where r u going

Sexiiblonde: I bet shes going to try to get into my room but I locked the door already. ONE STEP AHEAD FOREHEAD GIRL!

Cute n pink: you SUCK ino

Sexiiblonde: get Shikamaru Sasuke so we can talk to him too

Teh1337one: I'll go c…n/m they all just ran into my room brb

Outside the AIM Conversation

Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto ran into Sasuke's room to see what he was doing. They came in to see he was chatting to Ino and Sakura.

"Why are you talking to Ino?" asked Neji.

"Well she sort of hacked into our conversation. I really don't know how though, but I was talking to Sakura before she came in."

"Who else is on?" asked Naruto peering over at the screen.

"Just them two. Sakura did say they each had their own computer. Maybe they'll go on later? Hey Shikamaru why don't you sign on your computer in your room. Ino wants to talk to you." Shikamaru walked out of the room looking like it was all too troublesome, but he was secretly happy about it all.

"Hey, I want to sign on." said Naruto. "Why didn't we get more than two computers?"

"Because I guess my parents thought we would be okay with just two."

"I never go online anyways." said Neji heading back downstairs.

"Yo wait up!" yelled Naruto as he chased after him.

AIM Conversation

Teh1337one: Okay Shikamaru is coming on too

Sexiiblonde: SWEET!

Cute n pink: stop yelling Ino I can hear you from my room

Sexiiblonde: duh we live next to each other…see!

Cute n pink: STOP BANGING ON THE WALL!

DarkestShadow as entered the chat room

Sexiiblonde: cool name SHIKA

DarkestShadow: thnx so what r u guys tlkn bout

Teh1337one: whose tlkn…these 2 r fighting

Sexiiblonde: r NOT!

Cute n pink: r NOT!

Darkest Shadow: that was a little weird

Teh1337one: Sakura Ino question

Sexiiblonde: yeah?

Cute n pink: what

Teh1337one: did you know Hinata liked to sing?

Cute n pink: she just told us today that she joined the singing club…weve never heard her

Sexiiblonde: we just found out today that she joined the singing club but she wouldn't sing for us! Y do you ask

Cute n pink: why?

Teh1337one: we heard her singing today and yesterday

Cute n pink: IS SHE GOOD!

Sexiiblonde: IS SHE GOOD!1!

DarkestShadow: real good

Teh1337one: she was unbelievable

Sexiiblonde: BRB

Cute n pink: BRB

Teh1337one: where do u think their goin?

DarkestShadow: this cant be good

(TEN MINUTES OF WAITING)

Cute n pink: this is Hinata….U HEARD ME SINGING!

Teh1337one: Hinata?

DarkestShadow: o shit

Cute n pink: WELL?

Teh1337one: yeah we did but u were really good Hinata

DarkestShadow: yeah u have a nice voice

Cute n pink: who else heard me?

Teh1337one: Nej Kiba Naruto

Cute n pink: Naruto!

Teh1337one: Neji

DarkestShadow: he liked ur singing too

Cute n pink: Naruto r u serious!

DarkestShadow: is that so bad?

(no response for 5 minutes)

Cute n pink: yo this is Tenten and Hinata is coming down to kill u guys Ino and Sakura went to stop her tho

Teh1337one: ah shit

Cute n pink is away

Outside of the AIM Conversation

"HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!" yelled Hinata trying to get out the door "Naruto HEARD ME SINGING!"

"But Sasuke…said he liked it." said a struggling Sakura who had Hinata around the waist.

"Yeah Hinata…calm down…please!" cried Ino who grabbed her legs.

"Oh my GOSH, you guys are right." No longer resisting her friends' pull, Hinata calmed down and let her body collapse to the ground. However, the ground she collapsed on was actually Ino. "I mean, it's not the end of the world." Hinata continued to say.

"Right!" Sakura encouraged.

"He said he liked it, right?"

"Right!" she said again.

"..Hinata…" mumbled Ino from the ground.

"Now I just have to hide my face forever."

"What…no, you can't do that."

"..Hinata…"

"Why not, I just made a full of myself in front of Naruto!"

"No you didn't! I'm sure he liked your voice, but we wouldn't know since we've never heard you before."

"…..HINATA…."

"Why don't we hear you tomorrow?" said Tenten who had just come down stairs.

"YEAH!" agreed Sakura

"….but.."

"HINATA, GET YOUR ASS OFF OF ME **NOW**!" yelled Ino who was still being sat on by Hinata.

"Sorry." Hinata said as she scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

"So we're going to hear you sing tomorrow?" asked Tenten.

"Wait…I'm not sure."

Sakura knelt down in front of her torn friend. "Oh I don't know why you're worrying about it so much Hinata, I'm sure your voice is beautiful."

"Well…I guess its okay of you guys come to hear me sing."

"Jeepers Hinata I would love to, but I'm currently stuck UNDER YOUR **ASS**!" yelled Ino.

"Oh YEAH! Sorry Ino, you're just so comfy." Hinata got up and considered herself lucky that it wasn't Tenten she fell on. _'She would have chucked my like a wild bull.' _

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Ino went to sit on the couch.

Tenten sat beside her and patted her on the shoulder while showing a delighted smile. She twisted her head to Sakura. "Do you guys know that your conversation with Sasuke and Shikamaru is still up? I told them that Hinata was going down there to kill them. They're probably freaking out right about now."

"Whoops! I'll go sign off now." Said Ino as she jumped up out of her seat and dashed for the stairs.

Sakura followed close behind. "I'll go tell them that Hinata isn't on a rampage anymore."

* * *

Neji and Naruto were talking about nothing in particular when Shikamaru ran down stairs like a bat out of hell, not even bothering with the last four steps. The lazy genius jumped over them swiftly and headed to the two couch potatoes. Sasuke followed after him, also jumping the last four stairs as if they were slowing him down, and right into Shikamaru's back. A startled Naruto and Neji could only stare back at them lost and bewildered.

Sasuke yelled first. "She's coming! Hinata's coming down here to kill us!"

Neji jumped to his feet alert, startling Naruto who looked back and forth between his friends. "Wha..? What's going on?" he asked.

Shikamaru, looking completely shaken, explained, "Hinata found out we were watching her sing so now she's coming down here to kill us!"

"…..oh shit." Neji said as he looked around the room for something, "we should lock our windows and doors."

But Naruto saw no threat in Hinata coming down to see them. Even if she was angry, how could that be so bad? "You guys it's just Hinata…she wouldn't want to hurt us." Naruto told them.

All three guys looked at him like he was crazy.

"Remember that punch she gave you at the dance, well she was being nice. Believe me I know what she's capable of." said Neji as he locked their front door.

"So_ how_ do you know that she's coming down here?" asked Naruto.

"_Idiot_! Pay attention! Tenten told us online." Sasuke explained as he locked a window.

Neji stopped at the mention of her name. "You talked to Tenten?"

"For a second, she went on Sakura's screen name to tell us Hinata was coming down here. We were talking to Hinata too." said Shikamaru.

"She has a screen name?" asked Naruto.

"No she was on Sakura's name yelling at us." Shikamaru informed.

He nodded but then asked, "What did she say about me?" Shikamaru and Sasuke looked at each other to see what the other would say. They had nothing.

"Well I want to see. Was it bad?" Naruto asked as he ran upstairs into his room to look at the chatroom.

He sat down in the chair and scrawled up to the top of the conversation. He read it and when he got to the part with Hinata talking, he was surprised to see how upset she was that they, especially Naruto, heard her singing.

"I don't know why she would be so upset." said Naruto to the approaching feet of his friends. "Her voice is probably the best I've ever heard."

"Well I guess Hinata still has some shy nature in her." Sasuke decided. _'Not to mention she likes Naruto. So of course it would be a bigger deal for her.'_

"Hey look," began Naruto "Cute n pink is typing something."

AIM Conversation

Cute n pink: its Sakura again, Hinata is no longer going to kill you but we're going to sign off now so we can do some fun girl things. Hopefully we'll get to see you tomorrow! BYES

Sexiiblonde: LATER SHIKA, and tell Naruto it wouldn't be such a bad idea if he apologized to Hinata for fighting Kiba.

Cute n pink has signed off

Sexiiblonde has signed off

END of AIM Conversation

"Naruto Ino thinks that it would be a good idea if you…"

"I _know_ I can read too!" Naruto said interrupting Shikamaru "I guess I'd better get down to her then." He said standing up.

"You're going to go down to her cabin again?" asked Neji who was leaning on the door frame.

"Yeah, I don't mind going down there every night. It's great seeing Hinata. You guys want to come down?"

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know if it's such a good idea. Sakura said they were about to do some 'fun girl things'. That could mean _anything_ and I really don't want to find out."

"Then why don't I leave in an hour or something. Girl things probably don't take that long right?"

"Nope, they could last way into the morning." Said Neji "Believe me I was over Hinata's house once when Hanabi had her friends over for a sleep over. It involved a lot of truth or dare, and them coming to my room to try and kiss me. It's not fun stuff."

"Well, what other kinds of stuff could they be doing?" asked Naruto again.

Neji shrugged. "Beats me."

"Okay, then maybe I'll just wait _two_ hours."

"Naruto were you even _listening_ to what Neji just said?" asked Sasuke.

"**Three** hours." He offered again.

"Naruto you idiot, they might just be up all night doing only God knows what and whatever it is no guy should go near them." stated Shikamaru.

"So are you saying _four_ hours?" All of the guys fell over anime style.

"Why don't you just apologize to her tomorrow." offered Sasuke.

"Tomorrow?" he asked annoyed. He really didn't want to wait a whole 24 hours before he could see her again. Then he grinned when he found a loophole. "Fine I'll apologize _**tomorrow**_!"

"Good, so what should we do?" asked Shikamaru as he turned and headed down the stairs. "I'm bored and the clouds are blocking the sky so I can't watch anything."

Following behind him, Naruto laughed. "HAHA the clouds that you love so dearly turned on you at night!" Sasuke and Neji smirked at this because it was true.

"Whatever."

* * *

All of the girls were sitting in their pajamas on the floor painting each other's toes. Ino had purple being put on her by Sakura and she had put pink on her. Tenten had on a Barbie pink and she was putting baby blue on Hinata.

"When are we supposed to wash these green face masks off?" asked Tenten. She poked her face a couple of times with her pinky to test it. "It's kinda' dry right now."

"In an hour." said Ino. "I'm so glad I packed these. I knew they would be good for a good girls moment!"

"Not to mention their good chip dip." said Sakura putting a potato chip in a bowl of green face wash.

Ino looked disgusted. "I still can believe you're doing that." She watched Sakura put the chip in her mouth and enjoy it. Ino grimaced.

"Well why not? It's made with all natural ingredients, nothing was added, and it tastes _delicious_." All three girls watched as Sakura ate another chip and dip. They almost gagged.

"That is so _nasty_." said Hinata as she held her stomach in repulsion.

"You're all crazy," Sakura began to say with her mouth full, "This is the greatest snack ever!"

"Did you even read what's in it?" asked Tenten

"Of course I did. I have to check everything fruity I eat because I get really sick when I eat Barbados Cherries." Tenten scanned the face mask package for Barbados Cherries and everyone watched her search. When she reached the bottom of the list her eyes grew wide and she began to bight her lip.

"What's wrong, they're not on there, right? I checked!" Sakura exclaimed. "Don't kid around, Tenten!"

"Look here." Tenten said pointing to the third to last ingredient.

"So what? It says Acerola, big deal."

"Oh no." gasped Hinata.

Tenten stood more upright on her knees, alert. "Sakura! _Acerola_….? Also known as BARBADOS CHERRIES!"

"KYYAAAAAAA!" yelled Sakura as she jumped up and down frantically looking around for the solution to her problem as if it was just sitting around. "WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?"

"Okay, chill for a second." Said Ino trying to calm her down, "You're not allergic to it right, you only get sick?"

"Yeah."

"How do you get sick, like throwing up?"

"UUUUHHHH….." embarrassed she shook her head no, and hoped they could read between the lines.

"Don't you _dare_ use the down stairs bathroom." Tenten warned.

"Isn't there any sort of acid medicine you could take?" asked Hinata.

"Well I guess so, but I WHOA _ouch_….my stomach is starting hurt." She held it in pain.

"We better hurry before flipper explodes." said Ino getting up to find some medicine.

"**FLIPPER**?" boomed a pissed off Sakura.

"Oh sorry, I mean FOREHEAD!" Ino called over her shoulder.

"I'm going to kill you for that **PIG**!" Sakura yelled as she clenched her stomach in agony.

"Hey, don't be yelling at the person who's getting you medicine!" yelled Ino from the kitchen. "For all you know I could be getting you…."

(AAN: "A Bomb!")

"Just hurry up Ino!" yelled Hinata

"No worries, **look** I got her some Pepto Bismal! It's pink just like your hair!"

"Is that suppose' to make me happy?" asked a twitching Sakura.

"No just _piss you off_, and its working!" Ino smiled widely as Hinata took the bottle from her.

"Here, I'm filling this little cup and you just drink it, okay?" she instructed.

(gulp) "Okay." Sakura took the cup hesitantly from Hinata and smelt it. She put it to her lips and just let it sit there for a while before she had to_ drink_ it.

"Don't make me shove the whole thing down your throat!" threatened Ino.

Sakura glared evilly at her and began to drink it down. When she was done she began to jump up and down.

"GROSS YUCK GAG NAST NASTY BLECK!" she yelled as she landed her butt onto the couch.

"See that wasn't so bad." Ino said as all three girls laughed at her childish antics.

"Well hopefully it just gets me better."

"You guys are we going to watch a scary movie now?" asked Tenten

"Oh right! Here I got "The Ring" Hinata told them. "This movie is so scary."

"Well it's not as bad as **F E A R**!" said Tenten.

"Put it in Hinata!" yelled Ino as she quickly claimed a seat _not_ on the end. Tenten got the same seat she got last time which left Hinata with the end seat.

"I DON'T WANT THE END SEAT!" she cried "WHAT IF THAT LITTLE GIRL COMES TO THE BACK DOOR, I'M SO SCREWED!" Ino laughed at her.

"Now you know how I felt when I had to sit on the end." Hinata only crossed her arms over her chest and sat as close as she could to Tenten.

They started the movie at 10:45 and it was now almost 12:15 when it was just ending. The girls were relieved that it was almost over but they were still really scared. They did have a blanket but Ino and Sakura took that over and wouldn't share. Hinata and Tenten were holding each other as tightly as they could.

"That movie was good." said Ino from under the blanket.

Tenten glared at the lump of blanket that was Ino. "What was that? I can't hear you because you're under that blanket you HOGGER!"

"How did you guys even watch it from under there?" asked Hinata.

"Well it's not like this is the first time I've ever seen it." said Sakura, still under the blanket.

"_Hinata lets scare them, follow me._" whispered Tenten who quietly got up off of the couch and hid behind it. Hinata did the same and they were now behind Sakura and Ino.

"Hinata will you turn it off, the ending music is creepy." said Sakura.

"Hinata?" asked Ino when they heard no response.

The two girls looked out of the blanket to see that Tenten and Hinata were gone.

"OH NO THE GIRL TOOK THEM!" cried Ino.

"**And we're next**." gulped Sakura who began to bight her nails wide eyed.

"**BOOOO**!" yelled Tenten and Hinata jumping up behind them.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Ino and Sakura as they fell off of the couch.

Hinata and Tenten began to laugh really hard; they both flipped over and landed on the couch laughing hysterically.

"Wha…Hey…HEY!" fumed Ino.

"THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" yelled Sakura.

"You should have seen your **faces**!" laughed Tenten.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD!" yelled Ino who grabbed a pillow and began to attack Hinata. Sakura grabbed a pillow and started to attack Tenten.

They were all having a big pillow fight with even Tenten and Hinata hitting each other. They were screaming and jumping on the couch as the other would hit them with all of their force.

"WE….SHOULD PLAY…SOME MUSIC!" yelled Sakura.

"Everyone calm down." said Ino who was almost out of energy. They all stopped and began to breathe heavily when there porch door was being knocked at.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"OH MY GOD!" yelled Ino as she went under her pillow.

"Calm down, look, it's just Naruto." said Tenten who went over to let him in.

"NO….WAIT _don't let him in_!" yelled Hinata running away.

"Why not?" asked Tenten who turned around to see Hinata ducking behind the couch.

"Because I have this mask on!" she explained worriedly. Ino and Sakura looked at each other, mischief in their eyes.

"Ask him what he wants, don't let him in." said Sakura to Tenten. Tenten walked over to the door but it was so dark she couldn't really see Naruto's face.

"What do you want Naruto?" she asked. She could tell he was nervous by the way he was bouncing on the balls of his feet and had his hands in his pockets.

"I just wanted to talk to Hinata. Is she awake?"

Before she could respond, Sakura was already shouting, "YES SHE IS, HOLD ON!" She and Ino dragged Hinata to the porch door.

"Please….No….STOP!" Hinata whined. They practically threw her at Naruto but she fell around him and went to the porches ledge. She grabbed onto it with both of her hands and kept her face away from Naruto.

"…Hinata?" began Naruto as she heard the door shut behind them, then a click.

'_SHOOT! How am I supposed to talk to Naruto with this STUFF ON MY FACE?'_

"Uhh….yes Naruto?" she asked not daring to peek over her shoulder.

Naruto stared at her back. His palms were sweaty and he wondered if apologizing was already a lost cause. He swallowed, and tried. "I'm just here to tell you how sorry I am about…hurting Kiba. I'm sorry that it made you upset but, I didn't want him to get away with pushing you so he could get out of the burning building. Umm…even though it really wasn't on fire."

Hinata began to smile. She couldn't tell how he looked, but she could hear how sorry he really was. "Naruto I, _truthfully_, wasn't worried about Kiba at all. I mean I was, but I was really upset that you could have gotten hurt. _Are_ you okay?"

"Yeah, just a few scratches and a swollen lip." He said rubbing the back of his head

"Oh no." Hinata began to turn around but quickly turned back to face the other way.

'_Why isn't she looking at me?' _Naruto got a little sad and watched as Hinata put her left hand up to block her view of him.

'_Maybe if I turn slightly I could see him, I'll just cover my face up so he can't see me?'_

"Oh Naruto…..that does look a little bad. Does it hurt at all?"

"Well, actually yeah, I guess it does." He poked his lip, but there was only a small pain. It was nothing compared to what he had felt in his past.

Hinata's heart thumped. '_That time Shikamaru was hurt Ino kissed him to "make it all better". I wish I could do that for Naruto but, this __**stuff**__ on my face! Note to self: __kill Ino and Sakura__. Another note to self: __find better friends__.'_

"I'm sure it'll get better in time." She said looking away again.

He bounced on the balls of his feet nervously as he leaned towards her. "So…are we okay then Hinata?"

"Of course Naruto." They stood there for an excruciating three minutes before Naruto began to speak again.

"Well, I guess I'll just leave now." He headed to the stairs wondering why Hinata wouldn't even look at him. He was used to this kind of treatment of course. When he had nobody, people treated him like he _was_ a nobody. A person that that no one gave a damn about. A person that had no future, so was merely just a waste of air. And nobody wanted him.

"**Naruto**!" Hinata yelled as she grabbed his hand to stop him from leaving. His heart got stuck in his throat as he turned around to see her. Her head hung really low, but she was grasping his hand like it was her lifeline.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"I…I'm…sorry but I don't want you to see my face."

An eyebrow shot up confused. "WHA? Hinata why? Do have a zit or something because I don't care, I think you're perfect."

"Umm, it's not _exactly_ a zit. But um…" she lifted her head up to look at Naruto.

"AAAHH!" he shouted a bit taken back by her green face. "I mean….SORRY I didn't mean to yell I wasn't expecting that." Hinata only laughed a little bit.

"Um sorry, I wish I could wash it off but I think they locked me out of the cabin. Oh my, gosh I'm pretty embarrassed."

He needed to make her feel better quick! "Well….uh that's okay. Actually I'm already used to it; I want to be green too!" Hinata laughed at him, but before he could relax again the back doors opened up abruptly.

"YOU DO?" yelled Sakura and Ino. They ran outside and grabbed Naruto only to force him on their cabin floor. Ino opened another package of face mask and began to apply some on him.

"HEY WAIT…..I WAS KIDDING….GET OFF OF ME!"

As they were putting Naruto's mask on, Hinata took advantage of the moment and began to wash hers off in the bathroom. When she came out, Naruto was laying flat on the floor while they painted his toe nails.

"HINATA! GET THEM OFF OF ME!" yelled Naruto as he struggled against the two females. He could fight against guys twice his size, but how was he supposed to fight girls?

"You guys," laughed Hinata. "Don't put any nail polish on him, it isn't nice."

Ino let out an exasperated sigh. "FINE, we'll stop. You're one lucky ducky Naruto." She informed him as she and Sakura stood up. "If your girlfriend wasn't here we would have painted your fingernails pink also."

"…g..girlfriend…?" Naruto gulped as he nervously looked over at Hinata who was blushing an intense red.

* * *

Updated this chapter as of November 28, 2010


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about those stupid (AAN) notes that my brother left. He was very harsh to Hinata and that just can NOT be aloud here. So he won't be leaving any notes anymore, _maybe_. BUT HIGHLY DOUBTFUL!**

**(AAN: WHAT?)**

* * *

Sasuke and Neji were just sleeping in their beds when Shikamaru knocked on their door.

"Naruto if that's you you're dead." Said Sasuke with his eyes still shut

"It's Shikamaru, and Naruto isn't here anymore."

"WHAT!" yelled Neji sitting up in his bed. Shikamaru entered their room and switched on the lights which didn't make them any happier.

"Damn bright lights." Said Sasuke shielding his eyes.

"So where did he go, he didn't leave a note did he?" asked Neji who was also covering his eyes.

"No note, but I'll give you three guesses as to where he went."

"Hinata?" asked Neji

"I thought he said he would see her tomorrow." Said Sasuke who was no longer covering his eyes.

"Well look at the time." Said Shikamaru pointing to their digital clock, "Its 12:33, so technically it **_is_** tomorrow."

"Stupid Naruto." Sasuke said falling backwards back into his bed.

"I warned him to not go there while they were doing _girl_ stuff." Said Neji

"What do you think they're doing to him?" asked Shikamaru, Neji laughed.

"Whatever it is I'm sure it's cruel as torture that's for sure."

"In that case I'll get my camera ready." Shikamaru said as he left the room

"Turn off the lights!" yelled Sasuke

* * *

Naruto just stared up at Hinata and she was staring right back. His face was getting almost as red as hers which made Tenten, Ino, and Sakura laugh.

"We'll just leave** you two** _alone_!" giggled Sakura who ran up the stairs with Tenten and Ino right behind her.

"Oh my gosh, **you guys**! Sorry about them Naruto." Hinata said giving him her hand to help him up. Naruto took her hand but pulled her straight down so she would fall on his chest. "HUH, Naruto!" He grinned slyly at her.

"You look cuter up close." Hinata blushed, her heart was pounding and she could tell Naruto's was too.

"And you look…greener." She laughed

"Oh….that stuff is still on my face isn't it?" he said scratching the back of his head.

"mhmm, do you wanna…wash it off?"

"Nah I think it's really helping my skin." Hinata laughed at his joke. Naruto started to lean in closer to her and as much as she wanted to move too she just **couldn't**! Her body wasn't responding at all.

'_Why can't I move? Am I just getting nervous, he might kiss me! He's going to kiss me, here he comes! What should I do, WAY TO FREEZE UP **HINATA**!' _Hinata could feel her right arm moving to push him back, but instead of pushing him away she put her finger on his face. Naruto was a little confused to what she was doing. She swiped her finger down his face and stuck it in her mouth.

"WOW, Sakura was right! This stuff isn't half bad."

"You're….eating it?" Naruto asked baffled

"Uhh yeah! Sakura was doing it earlier and it's pretty good."

"Want any more?" he asked smiling slyly at her, Hinata only blushed more vividly then before and leaned closer to him. They were both closing their eyes as they almost touched their target but then they heard three certain girls giggle.

"Heheheheheeehehe."

'_Oh GReeaeat!' _thought Hinata as she put her head down which Naruto kissed.

"Hey! Why am I kissing your head?" he laughed as he lifted her chin up.

"Naruto," she whispered "My friends are watching us, it's just a little embarrassing."

"…I'm….embarrassing you?" Naruto asked sadly

"NO, of course not. It's just that, if we kiss they're going to laugh which will ruin the moment."

"Ooh. Should we go somewhere else?" he asked furtively

"Well….actually," she began slyly "Why don't you wash your mask off and we can go out side." She swiped the side of his cheek and was about to put it in her mouth when he grabbed her wrist. He stuck her finger in his mouth and began to lick it off.

"Hey this stuff is pretty good, but I think it's only because I taste you too." Hinata couldn't help but smile, but she got up off of him and stood up.

"Come on Naruto, you need to wash that off of you or if you have it too long you'll get a rash."

"Oh no my beautiful face!" he joked as he stood up right in front of Hinata. "Where should I wash up?"

"Over there is the bathroom, you go ahead I'll be right here."

"HAHA…You'd better be!" he ran over into the bathroom not shutting the door behind him so he could still see Hinata. When his face was down in the sink Hinata took a few steps backwards to see her friends leaning over the railing of the "loft" She gave them the evil eye and tried to shoo them away. They only giggled and waved at her making kissing faces.

"_Go away!" _she whispered to them, but they only stuck their tongues out.

"Would you just **GET LOST ALREADY!" **she yelled at them which made them scurry away laughing.

"You talking to me?" Naruto asked coming out of the bathroom wiping his face off with a towel.

"Uhhhh, no sorry. You done, cause we can just out on the hammock if you want."

"Sure." He said throwing the towel back into the bathroom and going to the back door. "After you." he said as he opened the door for her.

"You're such a gentleman Naruto."

"When I want to be." He said picking her up around the waist which made her laugh since she was ticklish there.

"Put me down!" she laughed as he spun around with her.

"Okay." He said as he jumped onto the hammock with her still in his arms. Hinata was almost out of breath because she was laughing so much. Naruto couldn't help but laugh too, he was so happy that he was the one who made her laugh so much. He really never had anyone laugh_ with_ him, just _at_ him.

"I can't believe this hammock didn't break." Hinata said laughing a bit. "I could have sworn I felt it go down a little."

"Sorry, I guess I weigh it down a bit."

"That's okay, you can't help it."

"I can't help being a lot of things can I? Like being tall."

"Yeah, can't help that."

"But now since we're lying down, I don't need come down to you anymore." He said as he put his arms around her waist. Hinata put her fingers threw his hair which she knew he liked by the way he smile and closed his eyes. They both leaned in closer to each other about to hit their targets again when the hammock fell down onto the hard floor. Lucky for Hinata that she was on top of Naruto, but unlucky for him since his entire back went smack against the porch.

"Naruto…are you okay?" Hinata asked as she got off of him and helped him sit up. Naruto had a dazed look in his eyes like he wasn't even seeing straight. She waved her hand in front of his face and he wasn't even following it. "_Naruto_!" he was still out of it as she dragged him back inside.

Ino, Sakura, and Tenten were sneaking down the steps when they saw Hinata dragging Naruto back into the cabin.

"WOW HINATA!" began Sakura "Just a kiss and you knock him out! Nice WORK!"

"No, we didn't kiss he fell out of the hammock. Can you guys get him some ice?"

"I got it." Ino said rushing over to the fridge.

"Hey the hammock is BROKEN!" complained Tenten who was looking out side.

"Sorry." Hinata said as Ino handed her over an ice pack. "I just hope Naruto didn't get a serious head injury."

"And make him even worse than he already is, yeah not possible." Said Sakura

"So Hinata, you didn't kiss him yet?" asked Ino

"No every time we try, even when I am soo nervous, something always happens. Maybe it's just not in the cards."

"Oh don't worry Hinata, I'm sure you'll get it!" reassured Sakura

"Why don't we give you some privacy." Ino said walking back up stairs.

"Thanks…..NO WATCHING EITHER!" yelled Hinata

"Fine fine okay." They all said

Naruto, after maybe 6 minutes of ice being on his head finally began to wake up. He looked up to see a smiling Hinata holding an ice pack on his head.

"Hinata….? What happened?"

"Hammock broke." She said bluntly

"Oh…are you okay?"

"Yup, I landed on you. Sorry about that." She said embarrassed

"Oh….no that's okay. I'm just glad I was able to help you out." Hinata laughed and helped him sit up better "How bad does it look?" Hinata removed the icepack to see a huge bump on his head.

"Want me to lie?" she asked cringing

"uhhhh….I guess..not."

"Well it looks pretty nasty." She said "It'll get better soon I'm sure, you just need to…..take care of it…I guess." Hinata leaned over him and kissed where the ice pack was. "Now it'll be all better." She reassured with a smile.

"Thanks Hinata that was the best kiss I got all night."

"It's the only kiss you're getting tonight believe me!"

"….WHA…but…why?" he asked growing sad and pathetic, which Hinata laughed at

"Because every time we try, something happens, so maybe another time."

"AAAWW MAN!" he complained jokingly. Hinata couldn't help it and just gave him a big hug. "Well, this is just gonna **HAVE** to do!" he said returning the hug.

"I think you should leave now." Hinata was about to say but Naruto cut her off while only making the hug tighter.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me why you never told us you sing so well."

"Umm….uhhh….so you heard me..?"

"Yeah, you're really good. I couldn't believe it was you when I actually saw you singing the second time."

"You mean you've heard me more than once?" she said looking at his face which made her blush since she was so close.

"Yeah the first time we heard you we tried to get into the auditorium to see who it was because it sounded so familiar. We were banging on the doors to get in so we figured you ran away. Then we heard you when we were helping Kiba to the bus, he knew it was you though and when we looked inside you were on the stage singing. You move really nice, I wanted to just jump on stage with you."

"Oh….well thank you."

"So what made you pick all of the songs you sang, or did they give them to you?"

"Well I got to pick what I wanted to sing and I picked songs that really meant something to me. A few…were about you."

"Yeah, I'm great like that!" he laughed, which made Hinata laugh too.

"So now will you go? You seemed tired when I saw you today and I don't want to keep you that long."

"Fine you win, I surrender!" He said falling backwards with his hands in the air. Hinata laughed and grabbed him back up so now he was on his feet.

She dragged him to the porch up to the stairs going down. They were still holding hands and he was about to go down when he began to tell her something.

"You look beautiful in the moonlight." Hinata closed her eyes and smiled at him. Before she opened them back up he quickly pecked her on the lips. "And you thought I wasn't going to get a kiss today like something would interrupt it or somAAHHH!" Naruto began to fall down the steps again. He landed on his head which made the bump on his head get bigger.

"Naruto," Hinata called out almost giddy since he had just pecked her on the lips "You okay?"

"No….I need you to kiss my injury!" he yelled not going anywhere.

"You just stole a kiss from me just now, don't think you're getting another so quickly!"

"…BUT….PLLEEEEEEEASE?"

"Good night Naruto, I lov….hup…" Naruto looked up at her wondering what she was about to say. "Goodnight!" she shrieked as she ran back into her cabin.

"Goodnight." He basically said to himself. "Did she just almost say….she….BELIEVE IT!"

Naruto punched the air and began to run to his path so he could tell the other guys.

"SHIT!" he yelled as he tripped over the same bush he always trips on. "I'm going to kill you shrub." He said to threaten it.

Hinata watched him jump around happily from the window by the door. She couldn't help but do back flips in her mind, but then she laughed out loud when she saw him fall over a bush.

"_I love you Naruto." _She whispered as she turned off the lights.

* * *

Next day all of the guys woke up at seven for their last day of cleaning. They were all really interested in what Naruto did last night with Hinata, and if he had kissed her yet.

"So what happened, did she punch you or something?" asked Sasuke regarding Naruto's slightly smaller bump.

"Nothing, she forgives me and I broke her hammock. Yup, that's pretty much it."

"How'd you break that?" asked Neji

"Well I had her in my arms and I jumped into it."

"Did Hinata get hurt?" asked Neji as Shikamaru said "That explains the bump."

"No she landed on me but MAN did I hit the floor _hard_."

"So are you going to sneak out to see Hinata every night now?" asked Neji who began to eat his breakfast at the kitchen table with Shikamaru and Naruto.

"Maybe, why not?"

"You're going to go down every day to see her for about an hour and then come back and hope that you don't get caught?"

"Yeah." He said simply

"Then maybe you should not see her tonight." Said Sasuke "Give her some space."

"Absence makes the heart grow founder." Pointed out Shikamaru

"Yeah but it's killing you too. Look at Neji he's about to snap any second now since it's been a while since he saw Tenten."

"What…but I just saw her yesterday." Neji said as he stopped his spoon a few inches from his mouth.

"But don't you wish that you went with me last night?" asked Naruto looking at him deliberately.

"Um…..no course not."

"You're not a good liar." Smirked Sasuke

"So…didn't you wish you could have seen Sakura?" asked Neji

"Why bother, I talked to her online last night."

"But don't you wish you could _touch_ her one more time." Asked Naruto slyly

"…..no…dobe."

"Who's not the good liar now?" asked Neji

"Well, how about Shikamaru?" asked Sasuke trying to get them to talk about someone else.

"Yeah Shikamaru, what about Ino don't you miss her? Didn't you say she was like a chess piece to you?" asked Naruto

"I…did?" asked a puzzled Shikamaru.

"Yeah, last night you were talking in your sleep and said she was like a chess piece blah blah blah."

"Yeah well Ino _is_ like a chess piece."

"Which piece is she?" asked Sasuke

"The queen I bet." Said Naruto

"No of course she wouldn't be the queen, she'd be the king."

"Really?" laughed Neji

"Yeah, she's the king. The piece I would protect with every other piece."

"So does that make you the queen?" laughed Naruto

"No baka, I'm the chess player protecting her from the other pieces."

"Duh Naruto." Said a sarcastic Neji

"So I guess that means you love her." Said Naruto, Shikamaru practically choked on his cereal.

"Wait…I never said THAT!"

"Since when was Naruto so curious about people falling in love?" asked Neji

"Since he fell in love with Hinata." Said Sasuke. Neji looked over questionably at Naruto. Naruto backed up a little and was sweating bullets.

"So….you like Hinata?"

"Uhhhh yeah….is that a problem?" he asked fretfully

"Well……..it's okay with me."

"REALLY?" he asked practically jumping out of his chair, "YOU DON"T MIND! THIS IS GREAT!"

"Naruto hold on, just a second."

"Huh, why?"

"My cousin is the heir to the Hyuuga Corporation; doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Uuuummmmm, not…….really."

"She's really rich; when she's older she'll inherit everything. She's expected to do so much from everyone important. Her entire future is planned for her; doesn't _that_ mean anything to you?"

"…..no….should it?"

"Naruto are you really this dense?" asked Shikamaru

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked frantically

"Okay listen, CAREFULLY!" began Shikamaru, "Hinata lives in a mansion that makes Sasuke's look like a regular house. She is the heir to the Hyuuga Corporation which is a very serious job. Her father is a stiff, and would probably never approve of you. You're not exactly the greatest thing ever, and you don't have money or anything. Her father would probably kill you before you did anything with his daughter, and I think I just drew the picture for you."

"HINATA"S RICH?" everyone fell over anime style.

"OF COURSE SHE IS! ARENT YOU HER PAPERBOY? DON'T YOU SEE HER HOUSE LIKE EVERY DAY?" yelled Neji

"Oh yeah, I forgot all about that."

"So now do you really want to waste your time with Hinata?" asked Neji "Because her father would never give you a second glance."

"Yes he will." Naruto said determined "I'm going to be Hokage of this village one day so he'll have to look at me with respect. Then I'll be good enough for Hinata!"

"So what….you plan on marrying her or something?" asked Neji

"Well…maybe, but whatever. The point is when I'm Hokage I'll be good for her and everyone, even her stuck up father, will respect me."

"How cute, Naruto is so in love he's thinking about marriage." Said Shikamaru

"Naruto, I…..don't know If I should tell you this but…"

"What, tell me!"

"The branch family heard a rumor a few years ago about Hinata and an _arranged marriage_."

"WHAT?" yelled Shikamaru and Naruto.

"Yes, we heard that they might marry her off to another powerful family and combined their corporations to make one big one. It was said that this would make the family's even more dominate then they already are."

"Who….WHO?" yelled Naruto

"Who what?" asked Neji

"What family or what person is she supposed to marry?"

"Mine." Said Sasuke glumly.

* * *

Ino woke up feeling a little groggy. Her back and upper arms were defiantly hurting from the intense cheerleading practice they just had the day before.

'_I wonder if any of them are feeling this much pain. Maybe a warm shower will make it feel nice. If only I could get on my feet.' _

Ino was sitting on her bed but her body wouldn't let her leave the bed. She tried to push herself up with her hands but the rest of her body would _not_ respond. _'At this rate I could be here all day. Hey wait! I think I can hear somebody getting up. If it's Sakura she'll use ALL the hot water. I need to get the heck out of here!' _Ino quickly forgot about how tired she was and her aching problems and ran out her door to the bathroom which was right next to her door. She ran out and straight into Tenten.

"HEY, watch out would ya!" she yelled at Ino "My back is killing me and I don't need you ramming into it."

"Sorry, yeah my back's hurting too. I also thought I heard Sakura getting up, I guess it was just you."

"Well actually I heard that too and thought it was Sakura so I rushed out here to see that she was already in it. She uses up all the hot water."

"And she calls _me_ a hog."

"Maybe I can borrow Hinata's." Tenten began

"Not if I grab it first!" yelled Ino as she ran to Hinata's bedroom. Tenten and Ino both got caught in between the doorway together. They both tried to push the other aside but neither would budge.

"Come on Ino, it was my idea let me have it!"

"Yeah right, I want to take a shower I ache all over!"

"I ACHE TOO!" Hinata began to wake up in her bed and looked over at her door to see Ino and Tenten trying to get in.

"What's (yawn) going on?" she asked as she pulled herself out of bed

"I'm going to borrow your bathroom." Cried Ino

"NO I'm going to borrow your bathroom."

"Aw man, my back is killing me." Hinata said to herself as Ino and Tenten continued to fight their way into the room. Hinata got up and stretched out. She walked over to closet to get some clothes and then she went inside her bathroom to take a hot shower.

"Come on Ino, let me threw!" demanded Tenten

"No way! Why don't we just let Hinata decided." They both looked over at Hinata's bed to find her missing, and then they heard the shower being turned on.

"DAMNIT!" yelled Tenten

"AAW CRAP!" yelled Ino

"This is all your fault!" Tenten yelled as she pointed an accusing finger at Ino

"MY fault?" Ino asked as she put her hands on her chest. "It's clearly all of yours."

"OH, you have **got **to be kidding me!"

"I am not _Buns_!" Ino looked satisfied that she had just dubbed Tenten with a nickname.

"Oh yeah, like I've never heard _that_ one before BANCHIE!" Tenten crossed her arms over her chest in triumph for making that name up for Ino. Ino was so taken aback by it. She couldn't even speak, she couldn't even move!

"HAHAhahaha, right back at you, so if you don't want me calling you Banchie anymore then you'd better stop calling me _Buns_….okay?"

"….fine…..but NEVER again call me that!"

"Deal." They both shook hands

"So I guess people have called you that before?" asked Tenten taking back her hand

"Yeah, back when I was little. I really didn't like it too much, how about you?"

"I was always called Buns, I mean honestly. Yes I have buns in my hair but with if I always called people ponytail or hair down?"

"Maybe it's because you never wear your hair another way." Ino pointed out

"I know, but I love them so much!" she said proudly

"Bathrooms free!" yelled Sakura from around the corner

"MINE!" yelled Ino and Tenten both racing for it. They got to it and were stuck in the doorway.

"Not again, let me IN!" yelled Ino

"ME FIRST, I was waiting longer!"

"Fat chance!"

"Well YOURS IS EVEN FATTER!"

"BUNS!"

"BANCHIE!"

* * *

Sakura was down stairs finishing up her breakfast when Hinata came down to join her. They both were having cereal but what else was new? When Sakura had finished she stretched her back out.

"SOOoo, what were you and Naruto doing last night?"

"Weren't you all watching?"

"Well yes, when you were _in_ the house, but what happened outside?"

"Well I took him outside so he could leave, and then like lightning quick he pecked me on the lips!"

"AAAWW! That's great Hinata; you're another step closer to your first real kiss."

"I know, but every time we try to kiss something. Goes. Wrong!

"Well maybe this is good. Yeah, I bet you when you first kiss it'll be romantic."

"AAwww, I hope so!" Hinata began to imagine how romantic her first kiss would be. Fireworks would be in the background, music would be playing, they would be standing on a hill all alone, she would be wearing his jacket, her air was all down in front of her, and for some strange reason they were both wet.

"HINATA! Stop daydreaming already." Yelled Sakura for a third time.

"Sorry, I was just picturing my first kiss."

"Well how'd it go?" laughed Sakura

"It was great, except we were all wet."

"HAHAHAHAA, well that's a strange first kiss. Being wet, how uncomfortable would _that_ be?"

"Whatever, my perfect first kiss won't happen like how I imagined." She said finishing her cereal.

"It doesn't matter, when you get your first kiss it'll be the most unexpected thing ever. And when you think back on it, it looks like the most romantic thing ever." Sakura began to think about her first kiss with Sasuke. She was so happy that her first kiss had finally happened and it was with the hottest guy ever. She really did like Sasuke though; there was just something so great about him that she loved.

"Thinking about your first kiss?" asked Hinata as she smiled and took both their bowls to the sink.

"Well yeah I mean talking about it makes me think about it." Sakura let out a happy sigh.

"So was it really nice having your first kiss?"

"YEEEEAAAH! But it was weird cause it was his first kiss too, so we were both shaking at first and then we just went with the flow."

"Good morning you guys." Said a happy Tenten "Nothing like a hot shower to get the kinks out of your back right?"

"Tell me about it." Said Sakura rubbing her neck, "Mine was hurting so much this morning. It must have been cheerleading."

"Yeah, I mean all of those moves involved bending your back so it had to have been." Said Hinata

"Can you believe how hot it is today?" asked Tenten

"I know I bet it's at least 100 degrees." Said Sakura

"Then I can't wait for swimming, I bet the water is going to feel so nice."

"I like how we don't have to wear matching suits and can wear our own bathing suits." Said Sakura

"Me too." Tenten agreed

"You too what?" asked Ino walking into the kitchen

"I'm glad we get to wear our own swimsuits instead of matching ones." Tenten said

"OH, me too that's for sure. Who would want to match everyone else?"

"Ino you'd better hurry and eat so we won't be late for swimming…..again." said Hinata

"It's just hard since we only have two bathrooms, and I can't ever get into one. Thanks for letting me use yours Hinata."

"No problem, you guys can use it any time you want."

"You'll regret saying that Hinata, mark my words." Said Sakura who was leaving the kitchen.

"So what's for breakfast?" asked Ino

"Hunt and kill." Said Tenten as she poured her own cereal

"I guess that means cereal, any more Lucky Charms?"

"Just finished the box." She said holding it upside down

"So first you get the bathroom and now you finish my favorite cereal. What else could you possibly do to get on my nerves?"

"I just used the last clean bowl." Laughed Tenten sitting down at the kitchen table.

"**_Tenten_**!" yelled Ino

"I'm just glad Ino can fight with someone else bedsides me." Sakura told Hinata as they walked up stairs.

* * *

The girls were all walking to the camp's pool for swimming. They were all strong swimmers, but Hinata had done swimming all of her life and was definitely ready for the Olympics. All four girls did four activities together and one of them was always better then the other. Hinata was best at swimming, Ino was best at Cheerleading, Sakura was best at Volleyball, and Tenten was best at Basketball. Each was best at something but they were all still good at everything.

They had made it to the pool and it smelt strong of chlorine.

"Yeaah, got to love that smell." Said Tenten taking in a deep breath

"I'll say, it's the only perfume you need to wear in the summer." Said Sakura heading for the changing rooms.

A few girls were already in there getting changed into their bathing suits. Each of them took a locker and began to get into their suits. Sakura wore a two piece pink suit, Tenten wore a two piece camo suit, Hinata wore a two piece red suit, and Ino wore a two piece navy blue suit.

"Ladies let's hurry up and begin some warm up laps!" yelled the coach as she blew her whistle. All of the girls scurried out of the locker room and jumped into the pool. They did some laps and then just waited for further instructions.

"Girls I want to have a race with six girls in four groups. The winner of each group will swim against the winners from the other groups. Everyone divide up into groups so we can begin, this should go pretty quickly."

All of the girls did as they were told and went to four sides of the pool. Hinata and Ino went in a group together, but Sakura and Tenten went into separate groups. The first group to go was a group that none of the girls went into. They had to swim to the other end of the pool and back. First one to come back would get to swim in the last race with just four girls.

After the race the winner was a girl named Necima. The next race was Tenten's group, and it wasn't much of a challenge for Tenten, the other girls were so slow. The third race was Hinata's and Ino's group. In the end Hinata won, but of course she was in her element. The forth and final group was Sakura's and she was doing very well. She almost made first but a girl named Livvy beat her in the last stroke.

The final race would be the same as the first, to the end of the pool and back. Hinata was calm but Tenten was stretching her arms out as she sneakily looked at the girl Livvy. Livvy was really fast and could probably give Hinata a run for her money. Livvy was the same height as Ino, she had long green hair and was very lean. She looked like a very serious swimming competitor, which was a little intimidating.

"Ready….Set…GO!" yelled the coach as she blew into her whistle. The four girls dove in and swam faster then they had the first time. They were all holding out for this final race and showed their best.

Livvy was first the entire way down with Tenten right behind her. As they were heading back Livvy could see long dark hair to her left. She could see Hinata quickly making her way in front of her with Tenten close behind. Necima wasn't even on their radar; she was the last one but was still giving her all. Tenten had kept up with Livvy the entire time and wasn't about to slow down even though she was getting tired. Livvy didn't even mind Tenten; her main goal now was Hinata who must have been holding back her real swimming skills the entire time.

In the end Hinata was the first one back followed by Tenten then Livvy and last Necima. They were all out breath as they pulled themselves out of the water.

"Alright, now all of the girls who were in second place please line up for the next race!" yelled the coach. Sakura and three other girls lined up as the coach blew her whistle.

"Nice work….Hinata." breathed Tenten who was still catching her breath.

"You…to…that was fun." She smiled rapping a purple towel around her body.

"Hey you two." Said Livvy who walked over to them "Good race, you both are really fast."

"Thanks you too." Said Hinata

"I can't believe I beat you though." Said Tenten "You were winning for so long and in the end you just slowed up."

"Yeah, well I guess I was just loosing my breath in the end, I mean I did just swim the last race before and you guys got to take a breather."

"Hey….Necima!" yelled Hinata

Necima looked up from where she was sitting in her chair towards the three girls.

"Great race!" she yelled to her, Necima just gave her a polite nod in their direction, and went back to watching the race.

"Little quiet isn't she." Hinata said while still staring at the short blue haired girl. Necima was the same height of Hinata and just as thin but her arms showed she was very muscular. She just sat in her chair quietly while watching the race that was being won by Sakura.

"GREAT JOB SAKURA!" yelled Tenten who ran over to her with a towel.

"….thanks." she blurted out as she was catching her breath "Congrats to you guys, you were all so good."

"Thanks." Hinata and Tenten said

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Sakura." She said as she gave her hand to Livvy who shook it back.

"I'm Livvy."

"Nice to meet you." they said at once

"Oh gosh sorry, I'm Hinata." She said putting her hand out too

"And I'm Tenten." She said giving her hand to Livvy after she was done shaking Hinata's.

"Nice to meet you both, so where are you all staying...Latrines?"

"No, we actually live in the hills." Said Hinata

"No kidding? That's really cool; you all look too young to have such a nice cabin as the hills. How'd you manage that?"

"Hinata's father donated a bunch of money to the camp so they gave us the cabin." Said Tenten

"Wow, that's really cool. I live at the bottom of the hills, right when you go up the path I'm the cabin right there."

"Oh….really?" asked Sakura

"Yeah….is something wrong with that?" she asked as she laughed a little nervously

"Oh no it's just, our first day here we sort of rubbed two girls the wrong way and they live there too."

"What are their names?" asked Livvy

"Kin and Temari." Said Sakura

"HAHAHAAHAa, oh _them_. Yeah I know them, we share the same cabin but we're far from friends. They both think they're so high and mighty, and God only knows why they think that. It could be because they help out Asuma Sensei **ALL THE TIME**, but I'm just not sure."

"No that could be it." Said Tenten

"Hey didn't you guys watch me race?" asked Ino who was walking over dripping wet.

"Sorry Ino, we were just talking to Livvy. Livvy this is our friend Ino and she lives with us too. Ino this is Livvy and she lives, but doesn't like, Temari and Kin." Said Hinata

"Nice to meet another person who doesn't like those two bimbos." Said Ino shaking her hand.

"Likewise." She responded nicely "So this is all your first times here?"

"Yup and so far it's been nothing but sweet sweet bliss!" cried Sakura

"Really? Well this place isn't that great. I guess the hills would make you think that though."

"Well that helps, but everyone here is pretty friendly." Said Hinata

"Yeah everyone here is really nice, it's a shame that we only have just one guy at this camp and he owns it. The dances and competitions are very well liked though since it's the only time we get to see male activity. Of course the last dance wasn't so great, my dress is totally ruined for life, and they didn't even figure out who did it."

"Yeah I know!" cried Sakura "Mine was so expensive and now it's just too horrible for words."

"Do you think it could have been someone at the girls' camp?" asked Ino

"Nope, I think guys had something to do with it. But in the end it's always okay, I mean when you think about it it was sort of funny." Said Livvy who was now wrapping her towel around her waste.

"Yeah it was funny, after I got all of the gunk out of my hair." Said Tenten

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE, lets hit the showers!" yelled the coach

The four girls plus Livvy all walked into the locker room talking about what happened before the dance was ruined and how much fun it was. They all took a shower and got dressed for volleyball.

"Where are you going next Livvy?" asked Sakura

"Well I'm a camp counselor here so I need to go help out at the office to see what they need me to do today. I'll catch you all later though, it was nice talking to you."

"Bye Livvy!" they all said as she walked out of the locker room.

They all went out to the volleyball court when they were all dressed and dried off completely. The volleyball court was full of sand so no one would get hurt but sliding was still hard to do.

"She was pretty nice." Tenten commented as they put their stuff down with everyone else's stuff.

"Yeah she was pretty cool; I can't believe I've never noticed her before at swimming." Said Sakura

"Man it is so hot out!" Ino complained

"And it's not getting any better." Said Hinata

They all ran out to practice with a ball before they broke into teams to play each other. Sakura and Ino went on a side and Tenten and Hinata went on the other. They were all just playing volleyball and not really practicing any moves which made volleyball the easiest sport to do. In the end Sakura's team one since she kept making so many aces. After volleyball they all went to the basketball court which wasn't a far walk from the volleyball court. They didn't have to take off their volleyball outfits for basketball since they were already wearing warm up clothes. Tenten was already getting excited since this was definitely her sport. She and Sakura went on the red team and Ino and Hinata went over to the blue team. The other day they were taught three different plays and today they were supposed to remember them, and work them out. Ino was doing better then when she first started to play basketball and Hinata was getting aggressive again.

"GET THE BALL FROM HER!" she yelled across the court

"Hinata, Hyuuga calm USE IT!" yelled Ino.

"Oh sorry…again." Hinata blushed and ran down the court.

In the end Tenten's team won 34 to 23, and Hinata was not happy about that.

"I can't believe how many fouls they got away with!" she fumed

"See you guys later!" yelled Sakura as she and Tenten waved goodbye and headed for lacrosse.

"SEE YOU GUYS!" Ino yelled back as she and Hinata went to drop off their bags at the art room before they went to dance.

"Man that was a fun game wasn't it?" asked Hinata as they walked over to the dancing club.

"Yeah it's fun when you're on Tenten's team. Next time we should all be on the same team together."

"Hey that would be fun." Hinata said as they entered the building together.

* * *

All of the guys had their jaws down to the ground when they heard the news of Hinata marrying into the Uchiha family. Naruto was most shocked of all, he wasn't even breathing for a while.

"That…I guess makes sense. The Hyuugas and Uchihas combining forces, I guess that does sound pretty smart." Said Neji putting some though on it.

"WHa…WHAT!" yelled Naruto regaining his breath. "You think it's a good idea that Hinata get married to **Sasuke**? I can't even believe this! How could they arrange her to be married, isn't that illegal nowadays?"

"Naruto…wait a minute you need to hear this." Sasuke began "I over heard my father talking to Hiashi once a few years ago. He had come over to our house to talk about something I think they have been talking about since Hinata was born.

"Hiashi, I'm pretty sure, used to come over to talk to my father about their businesses. I always thought it was about business, and technically it was, but then one day I heard them talking about Hinata getting married.

_FLASHBACK_

"_So Hiashi, instead of just combining our corporations you'd rather just combined our families?" laughed Fugaku_

"_Yes that's right." Hiashi said being serious "I know my daughter is still young but I don't think she's ever going to leave her shy state. I'd rather not have someone shy run my company when I'm good and dead, and Hanabi can't inherit it since she is second born."_

"_So you want one of my sons to marry her? Well it couldn't be Itachi since he's too old. Sasuke would be the better candidate since they both are of the same age, not to mention they were both friends along time ago."_

"_Yes, and I thought about that but wouldn't just make more sense for her to marry Itachi since he is heir to the Uchiha Corporation? Then he could just get both the corporations and form them together."_

"_This is very true, and Itachi isn't that much older then Hinata. She's about eleven years old now right? Well and Itachi is sixteen so I suppose that isn't so bad."_

"_Yes, our combination of corporations will be great indeed. This plan is almost flawless."_

"_But why won't you wait for Hinata to grow up more before you make up your mind about her being too weak?"_

"_I'm pretty sure being weak and shy is a quality you're born with and it can't you can't ever change that."_

"_Wait hold on, I know of this camp called Camp Jutsu. Itachi used to go to it and it really helps kids physically and mentally. Why not send Hinata there this summer; I'm sure it'll help her out with her shyness."_

"_Camp Jutsu you say? I know my nephew goes there, maybe I should send her there. Alright, she's going, this summer she'll begin going to Camp Jutsu. So what is this camp?"_

"_Martial arts training, Itachi loved it and left number one. They help kids prepare physically which is good, but somehow it also helps them mentally. Itachi came back thinking more about the Corporation and also other things. We're really proud of him."_

"_What about Sasuke? Why haven't you sent him?" _

"_He doesn't need to go; I think he's too good for that place. He's always thinking for himself and I always thought that he would make a better heir than Itachi."_

"_It seems that both of our second children would be better then the first."_

"_But now after Camp Jutsu I think Itachi will do good if not better then Sasuke."_

_SASUKE"S POV_

"_What about Sasuke? Why haven't you sent him?" _

'_**Oh no, does he know I'm here?' **Sasuke thought as he backed away from the door **'Maybe they're just talking about me and he doesn't know I'm here.' **He moved his ear back on the door and could only hear his father laugh and say,_

"_Itachi (low mumbles Sasuke can't hear) better then Sasuke."_

'_**Of course Itachi is better then me. He's always been better, but he is older so that does help him a bit. I bet I could be just as good as him if I wanted to. Poor Hinata might have to marry him, or me.' **Sasuke began to sweat and blush at the thought of marrying Hinata. He only liked Hinata as a friend and even a sister, but thinking about marriage made him freak out. **'Sorry Hinata, but I guess you're marrying him, but I'll always watch out for you and protect you.'**_

_END FLASHBACK_

"So then Hinata was sent to Camp Jutsu and her shyness was gone. I remember watching her talk to everyone by the end of the summer. It didn't even seem like her." Said Neji

"So now Hinata is getting married to not _you_, but ITACHI!" yelled Naruto freaking out. "That only makes this so much worse!"

"Hold on, lemme finish. A few months later, when summer was over, Hiashi came back over to our house."

_FLASHBACK_

"_So how was Hinata's trip to Camp Jutsu?" asked Fugaku _

"_You were right, and I'm not afraid to admit it. Hinata is definitely not a shy person. She has a very bubbly personality, and I don't know how, but it's like she's one whole new person. I didn't know she liked to do so many things, especially shop. She probably gets that from her mother, and now she's starting to buy clothes that are less baggy. She doesn't want her hair to be cut, she wants to grow it out long. It's like that camp was really a place to exchange your kids for news ones."_

"_That's how we felt when Itachi came back, out with the old and in with the new."_

"_I even caught Hinata spying on one of my meetings; I think that's good that she wants to be a part of the business so much. There is a real change in her."_

"_Spying on you while you're doing business?" laughed Fugaku "My children wouldn't dare do that."_

'_**Uh-oh!' **thought Sasuke as he walked away from the door slowly. _

_END FLASHBACK_

"So….she's NOT getting married!" yelled a hopeful Naruto

"Yep, she's not getting married to us. I heard my father and mother talking about it and they really think that Hiashi never wanted Hinata to be married for the sake of the business because he would never want to share his business that is doing 100 times better then ours."

"Yup that sounds like Hiashi." Said Neji

"WOO HOO SHE"S NOT GETTING MARRIED!" Naruto cheered as he ran around the house

"See what you did now?" asked Shikamaru who went to his room to get dressed.

"Sure Hinata isn't going to be arranged into marriage, but what makes him think that Hiashi will let him even date her?" said Neji who went up the stairs to his room to get dressed.


	11. Chapter 11

All four girls were walking to their next activity which was Soccer for Tenten and the Art Club for Hinata and Ino. Sakura was all done her activities and was heading back to the cabin, but not before she could get a little peak at Sasuke cleaning the dancing room up. It was a little upsetting when they figured that this was their last time cleaning and they wouldn't be seeing them for a while, unless they snuck out again. Hinata and Ino were excited about art class today because they were going to be painting pictures on canvasses.

"I think I'm going to like this." Hinata told Ino "I've never really painted anything before."

"Really? Well it's a lot of fun, and it's totally relaxing sometimes."

"Everybody please, now today we're going to paint and we'll be doing this pretty much the rest of days you come here. You're going to be painting today a sky for your picture. What you'll do is just come up to this box and pick out a color. Now you can't tell what color it is since the tops of the lids are all black. Whatever color you get you need base your entire picture around it. Say you get black, well then your picture could be at night and it could be scary if you wanted. Say you get orange then you could be making a sunset over a beach. Now everyone come up here and pick you first color."

All if the girls went up to the box and grabbed a random jar of paint. Ino got a sky blue, and Hinata got a very dark purple.

"Ino can we trade, I'm just not liking this color."

"Well that's the cool thing about this project. You get a color that you might not pick normally and turn it into something that's….like…about you. I'm actually very happy I got this first color, and I can't wait to see what I do with it."

"So you're not going to trade me?"

"NO TRADING!" yelled their teacher to two girls who were switching jars.

"Does that answer it for you?" Ino laughed.

"Well okay, let's see what kind of sky I can get with dark purple." Hinata said opening up the jar.

* * *

At the end of class when they all went to the sinks to wash their brushes it seemed like everyone had really figured the color out, even the people who had a sea green color. Hinata couldn't help but find her picture to be very familiar.

"Hinata is everything okay; you keep staring at your picture intently." Said the teacher

"Well nothings wrong with it, but I just feel a sense of…..familiarity with it. And it's just a sky and it seems familiar."

"Oh well that's good, does staring at it make you feel happy, or are you feeling another emotion towards it?"

"Actually, I feel _very_ happy. I really love this sky and it doesn't even take up my entire page just the first three fourths."

"Good, now I want you to feel what kinds of clouds you would put in it. That's what we're doing tomorrow."

"Clouds at night?" Hinata asked while looking at her picture as if that was impossible.

"Well of course there are clouds at night, but if you don't want clouds then you don't have to put any in." the teacher said walking away to help the students at the sinks.

"Hinata are you ready to go yet?" asked Ino as she walked back to her picture

"Yeah let me just put my apron away." She said hanging it up with all of the other aprons.

Hinata and Ino walked out of the building together and were walking in the same direction for a while.

"So how's your book thing and debater thing going?" Ino asked

"It's going, but I'm sure it's not as interesting as modeling."

"Well that's true, today they're letting us wear heals and we have to practice on them. I hope I get like the highest heals there. I just want to show off how good I am at it."

"Well I guess I'll see you later then."

"You will cause we all agreed that we would go down to hear you sing." Ino said as she walked in the opposite direction.

"….wha….?But…"

"See you then!" Ino yelled as she walked away not turning around.

* * *

Sakura was walking down with Ino down to where Tenten was having wrestling practice. Her wrestling ended earlier then Hinata's singing which they were all going to go to. When they reached the gym they could see Tenten just finishing up. She ran over to them when she was completely done.

"Hey you guys, just let me get changed I'll be out in two minutes."

"Okay we'll wait outside." Said Sakura

TEN MINUTES LATER

"Okay I'm ready!" said a chipper Tenten who looked like she took a shower before getting dressed.

"You said two minutes." Said Ino

"You said you were just getting dressed." Added Sakura

"Do you really want to be with someone who stinks?" asked Tenten

"Whatever we can still hear Hinata sing, we still have time."

They all walked over to the auditorium where they could hear music being played. They quietly crept inside and sat in the back rows as a girl went on stage to sing a song. Her song was three minutes long but right after her another girl went up to sing.

"This "club" is more like karaoke if you ask Me." supposed Tenten.

"Yeah and_ where_ is Hinata? I don't even see her." Said Sakura

"No I see her; she's on the side of the stage. I guess that means she's going next." Said Ino

Ino was right because after the girl was done singing Hinata grabbed the microphone and waited for her music to begin.

"Oh my gosh this is Jessica Simpson I think." Said Sakura

"Yeah it's called A Public Affair." Said Ino

Hinata began to sing the song and the girls all figured she was singing it because they were all there watching. They weren't sure if Hinata could see where they were sitting, but they knew she knew they were there. Hinata was also moving around on the stage moving back and forth. The girls thought it would have been cool if she was wearing roller blades too just like in the music video.

Hinata was done and the entire singing club applauded her performance. Tenten, Sakura, and Ino all stood up and shouted at her.

"Go HINATA!" they all yelled "YOU'RE AWSOME!" Hinata blushed at her friend's comments but then she turned even redder when she saw four guys clapping behind them at the doors. All the girls heard this too and turned around to see Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru standing at the door clapping for Hinata.

'_Oh my gosh, that's Naruto and them! They heard me and now they're applauding for me!' _Hinata felt a little dizzy, but controlled her self so she wouldn't faint. She handed the microphone to the next girl who really didn't want to go up after Hinata since she was so good. The girl however took the microphone from her and was about to start her own song. Hinata jumped off the stage and ran over to her friends who were amazed at Hinata.

"That was so amazing!" Ino cried as she hugged Hinata

"Why didn't you tell us you liked to sing?" asked Tenten

"I guess I'm just shy when it comes to singing." Hinata said blushing

"Do I have to beat the shyness out of you again?" laughed Tenten

"Hinata does Hiashi know you like to sing?" Neji asked as the guys walked over

"No he doesn't, this is just something I like to do in my free time." Hinata said as Naruto scooped her up in his arms.

"Hinata you're so amazing!" he said spinning her around

"Naruto put her down." Sasuke said while putting his hands in his pockets. Naruto didn't and just kept spinning her, Hinata didn't mind so much but she knew people were probably staring at her.

"Naruto you might drop her!" Neji said looking worriedly at his cousin in Naruto's arms.

"Fine I'll put her down," he put her back onto the ground but then he embraced her tightly, "But I'm not letting go of her!"

"AAw that's so cute." Tenten cued as she watched Naruto and Hinata hugging. Neji took note of this, how Tenten thought that that was cute.

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen." Said Hinata's singing teacher "But you are interrupting our performers, would you all leave now please. Miss Hyuuga please take your seat back down with the rest of your peers." Hinata waved goodbye and ran back down to her seat in the second row. The others walked out of the auditorium a little embarrassed that they were just scolded by the teacher.

"Why are you guys down here?" Sakura asked when they were twenty feet away from the doors.

"We were done cleaning so we came down to hear Hinata sing again. Didn't know you guys would be there too, that's just a plus." Said Sasuke

"AAW!" Sakura cried as she took his hand

"That is so cute." Tenten said out loud, which Neji took note of.

"So is the dancing hall really cleaned up completely?" Ino asked

"Not a feather in sight." Shikamaru said staring off at some clouds. Ino looked up too at the big fluffy cloud that looked just like a pig. Shikamaru wouldn't stop staring at it.

"So that means that we won't get to see you guys anymore." Said Tenten

"We'll get to see you in two weeks when we all compete in sports." Said Neji plainly

"Yeah but that's so far away." Sakura sad sadly

"Well I'm sure you'll see Naruto every day since he likes to sneak out after hours to see Hinata." Said Sasuke

"We don't want to see him!" said Sakura as Naruto fell over anime style

"Hey what's wrong with me!" he yelled

"You're just…..Naruto." Sakura replied seriously which made Naruto annoyed and Sasuke smirk.

"What she's trying to say is you're not _Sasuke_." Translated Tenten

"You're damn straight I'm not Sasuke. I'm much better then him." He said proudly

"You wish you were baka."

"Shut up TEME!"

"Both of you need to shut it!" demanded Tenten

"Well look who it is, The Noyamas." Said Asuma Sensei who was walking towards them with a large box in his hands. "Where is the fourth Noyama at?" he asked looking around for Hinata.

"She's doing her last activity." Said Sakura

"Noyamas?" asked Naruto Neji and Sasuke.

"Oh that's what we call our selves." Sakura told them "Tenten came up with it. It means the hills which is where we live, get it?"

"Oh." Was the response from Neji and Sasuke but Naruto still didn't get why.

"Why would you call your selves that? Sounds kind of stupid."

"Take that back!" Tenten demanded shaking her fists at Naruto

"Okay okay calm down. It's an okay name, but you could have had something cooler."

"Like what, Ramen lovers?" asked Neji

"YEAH! That's so cool, why don't we call ourselves that!"

"Is he serious?" Ino asked Shikamaru who was still looking up at the cloud shaped like a pig.

"Yeah Naruto loves Ramen."

"What a weird guy." She said continuing to stare at the cloud.

"Well it's nice to see you young men escort these ladies around, or is it the other way around?"

"We're walking them to their bus." Sakura said sweetly

"But I heard their bus wasn't here yet." Asuma said looking confused

"Oh." Sakura sweat dropped

"Kurenai Sensei was looking for you." Tenten added in quickly

"Really?" Asuma asked blushing.

"Yeah….but I don't know if she still is, it was a while ago."

"Guess I should go find her then." He said already moving his head around as if starting his search. "Alright, see you Noyamas later." He said as he went on his marry little way.

"I'm guessing Asuma likes this Kurenai?" asked Sasuke

"No, it's just implied." Sakura said "Thanks for that save Tenten."

"No problem." She said as they began to walk to the dancing hall.

"So your bus isn't even here yet?" Sakura asked Sasuke

"No, I guess it's because we ended earlier then expected." He responded as she swung their hands a little.

"Ino," whispered Tenten "Look how cute they look with their hands together.

"Yeah, I think they look good together." Neji couldn't help but over hear their conversation. He was taking note of all the things Tenten liked or thought were cute. He wanted to hold hands with Tenten but he wasn't sure if she would want to.

'_Tenten's liked me for a long time she said. She even said that she wanted to kiss me but would wait for me since I'm shy. I don't think I'm shy; I just want to respect her space. I guess holding her hand now wouldn't be such a good idea, kind of awkward I think.'_

Neji looked over at Sasuke and Sakura just causally holding hands like it was no big deal. He stared down into his own hand and could see how empty it looked. He let out a sigh that he thought was only noticeable to him, however Tenten heard it and couldn't help but see him stare at Sasuke then back at his hand.

'_This would be a great moment for me to hold his hand. Oh my gosh I'm not sure though, I mean this is Neji we're talking about. Well we are almost at the dancing hall so maybe another time when I can hold his hand longer.'_

They all made it to their destination and just hung out in the front waiting for the bus to come but it still wasn't there yet. Naruto kept looking out in the distance for Hinata hoping she would just pop up and start running for him before the bus came. Thankfully it was late and they were all still there waiting with a bunch of other guys.

Neji and Tenten were just talking about all the sports they were doing this summer when a guy with brown hair and eyes to match came over to them.

"Hey Neji, whose your friend?" he asked eyeing Tenten

"Hi I'm Tenten." she said giving him her hand. He took it gladly and introduced himself.

"My name is Yashiro, sorry about my friend Neji who was so rude to not introduce me to you earlier." Tenten giggled a little

"You're definitely not my friend." Neji said "Just my wrestling partner."

"Oh, so you're a wrestler too?" Tenten asked

"Of course I am, and let this hard body go to waste? I don't think so." Yashiro said flexing his muscles

"Well I do wrestling here at the girl's camp."

"You….oh…you wrestle?" he asked starting to get uninterested

"Yeah!"

"Oh….sorry but I really don't think it's a girls place to wrestle. Shouldn't you be a cheerleader or something?" Tenten began to shake in anger and also because she was a little hurt. Neji could read her like a book and new this guy had upset her.

**POW**

Neji just punched Yashiro in the stomach which got everyone around them to pay attention. Yashiro looked to be in so much pain.

"Wrestling, you sure about that?" asked Tenten proudly "You couldn't even take a punch."

Yashiro didn't respond but moaned as he sunk to the ground.

"YASHIRO!" yelled his two friends who ran over to help him up, "Yashiro you alright?" asked the first one while the other confronted Neji.

"You have no idea who you're messing with." He said as he cracked his knuckles.

Neji just stared that guy down as if he wasn't even a threat to an infant. He began to smirk which made the guy a little nervous since he knew when Neji Hyuuga smirked like that he either had something to say before he took you out or he would just take you out. Luckily for him he had something to say.

"You really don't want me to embarrass you in front of girls do you?" Neji asked taking a step towards him which made him step back.

"Why bother, there's only two here." He said shakily. Neji was now pissed off that he was saying there were only two girls here and Tenten didn't count. Neji rushed at the guy and took him to the ground. He threw him some real hard punches and a lot of people were cheering him on. Tenten wanted to cry at the guys comment but at the same time she was so happy that Neji was defending her.

"Tenten back up." Sasuke said putting his arm in front of her and pulling her away from the fight.

"Here Tenten." Shikamaru said giving her his hand and pulling her over behind him with Ino and Sakura.

Tenten felt strange being treated like a girl by the guys. More then anything she wanted to kick that guys ass for saying she wasn't a girl but Neji got to him first. He was defending Tenten and even though at first she was upset that he did, because she can take care of her self, she was happy that someone was defending her. She felt so warm inside that she was being treated this way and not like one of the guys. Each of them were treating her nicely and were protecting her like the male instinct told them to. Protect the female. Even Naruto, who she was just arguing with earlier, stood in front of her so she wouldn't get hurt.

The fight just continued on until the guy Neji was fighting couldn't even move. Neji was satisfied and when he stood up he looked over at Yashiro and his other friend as if asking if they were going to try something. They didn't move and just stared at their friend stunned.

"You guys better run before he does to you what he did to your friend." Said Naruto

They didn't need to be told that twice and got as far away from Neji as they could.

"Oh great this cant be good." Sakura told Ino "How are they going to explain an injured guy walking onto the bus?"

"Neji are you alright?" Tenten asked as he walked back over to her. He was going to say something but instead she just hugged him which took him off guard. He got really nervous but thought it would probably be a good idea if he hugged her back. He looked down at her and she was crying into his chest so he pulled her closer to comfort her more.

"I'm fine but what about you?"

"I could have taken them on myself!" she said getting even more upset but only held him tighter.

"But when they said that about you they made me upset too, and I would never let anyone get away with that, and I wouldn't want you to get hurt if I could have done something to stop it." Tenten was very surprised with Neji's response which made her cry some more. He held onto her even closer so she was so close to his body that she could feel his heart beating. It sounded like he was running a triathlon or maybe he was still tired from beating the guy shitless, which is what Tenten figured but whatever the reason his heart was beating so fast for it wasn't beating for her, or was it?

"Hey! What's going on over here?" yelled Asuma sensei who was also with Kurenai.

"Oh crud." Ino said looking worriedly at Sakura

"Who did this!" demanded Asuma as Kurenai helped the boy sit up

"It was Neji!" yelled a boy in the crowd who sounded just like Yashiro

"Whose Neji?" demanded Asuma scanning the crowd.

"I am." Asuma turned around to see a boy he saw with the Noyamas just earlier. He was letting go of a crying Tenten and stepped forward. Tenten was still holding his arm tightly feeling if she let go he might disappear.

"What happened?" he asked walking over to him.

"Asuma Sensei," Sakura said coming from behind the guys with Ino right behind her. "That boy was making fun of Tenten, he was being really cruel!" she said pointing to the boy in Kurenai's hands. Kurenai instantly dropped the boy and let his head drop to the ground. No way was she about to help a boy who was making fun of her star basketball student.

"It's true Asuma Sensei, he really hurt her feelings and Neji was just defending her." Ino added

"Still there is no excuse for injuring another camper. Neji you're coming with me, Kurenai please go get nurse Shizune so she can see to this boy." Kurenai ran to the nurse's office while Neji and Asuma walked to his office. Tenten couldn't help but feel somehow responsible for what Neji getting into trouble.

"You don't have to worry Tenten," Sasuke said from behind her placing his hand on her shoulder "Neji wont be in that much trouble, he'll just explain his situation again and I'm sure they'll just leave him with some sort of punishment that wont be too bad."

"Sasuke is right Tenten," said Shikamaru "He'll be alright, I'm sure Kakashi wont do too much about it since he's so lazy."

"Coming from the laziest guy in the world." Naruto said out loud

"Hey guys, you're all still here?" asked Hinata who ran over to her friends "Where's Neji?"

"Neji just got into trouble for beating that guy up." Sakura said pointing to the guy still on the floor waiting for Shizune to arrive.

"So what exactly happened?" she asked them growing serious. Shikamaru and Sakura explained everything to every detail and Hinata paid very close attention. When they were done telling her everything Shizune and Kurenai had arrived with a stretcher.

"I'm going to go to Asuma's office and get him out of there." Hinata said as she walked in the direction Neji and Asuma took earlier.

"Hinata what do you plan on doing?" Sasuke asked

"I'm not sure, but I'll get him out of there." She said walking away very confidently

"Yep, I think she'll make a great heir to her father's company." Sakura said smiling at her friend. Naruto watched Hinata walk off and saw how confident she looked. If she was going to have to be leader of a company then she would need someone strong to be at her side. Naruto knew that that someone couldn't be him since he wasn't smart enough, but he knew that in the future he would be, and that he'd be Hokage and then he would be worthy of her.

'_I could be good for her, I can, I really can. I just need to straighten out a bit, and then her father would accept me.'_

"Wonder what she's going to say." Said Shikamaru

"Oh don't worry; Hinata is really good at the powers of persuasion." Ino said "She just has a way with words, not to mention who her father is and no one wants to get tangled up with him."

"That's true, anyone who knows who the Hyuugas know not to mess with them." Said Sakura

"Same goes for the Uchihas." Shikamaru added

"She's probably going to take a while." Ino said "Hopefully the bus doesn't come or Neji will miss it."

"The bus won't leave without him." Sasuke said "One of us will tell the driver that……is….that Kakashi driving the bus?" They all looked over to see Kakashi driving the school bus towards the group of boys. He had some trouble stopping it but he managed somehow and opened the doors for them to all enter in.

Some guys entered it but Naruto ran to the door and held onto the sides of the bus so he could lean in.

"Kakashi, we can't go any where yet!" he yelled

"Ummm…..why?"

"Because Asuma needs to talk to you." Sasuke said right behind Naruto

"Oh, I see. Well, I guess I'll go pay him a visit." He said taking the keys out of the ignition and stepping outside of the bus. "Umm…….which way to his office?"

Everyone sweat dropped and pointed to Asuma's office which was dead center of camp.

"Oh right, thanks." Kakashi reluctantly said as he began to walk in the pointed direction.

They all watched him walk to the building and then go inside of it. They were all quiet while they waited for someone to come out of it, but no one ever did. Everyone was waiting about thirty minutes before Kakashi and Asuma walked out together towards the nurse's office. After another ten minutes Kakashi and a blushing Asuma walked out of the nurse's office back to Asuma's.

"Does he look a little red?" asked Naruto

"He looks like he's blushing, and Kakashi looks like he's laughing." Said Ino

"I can only imagine what must have happened in there." Said Sakura as she watched the two senseis enter the office.

They all waited another ten minutes before Hinata and Neji walked out side by side. Hinata gave her friends a small smile and Neji just walked with his hands in his pockets with his head down. When they reached the group Tenten embraced Neji in a hug.

"Neji, what happened?" she asked. They all waited for a response but got none; Neji didn't even hug Tenten back. "Neji, what happened?" she asked growing concerned

"Neji's not going to be in any trouble." Hinata said getting everyone's attention, "We explained everything that happened, then Asuma and Kakashi went to see how bad the guy Neji beat up was, and after that they just decided on a small punishment."

"Well?" asked Sasuke

"What's his punishment?" asked Shikamaru. Hinata looked over at Neji hoping he would say, but she could see him grow even more distraught.

"He has to clean dishes at the boy's camp for a week." Hinata said

"That's not so bad." Said Shikamaru

"But that's not why Neji is so upset." Hinata added

"Then what is?" Sasuke asked as they all looked over at Neji. Tenten already let go of him and just stared with the others waiting for an answer. Neji crossed his arms and shut his eyes tightly trying to fight some emotion back but his right eyebrow was twitching.

"Tell us Already!" Naruto yelled

"They want me to wear…..a……"

"A what?" they all asked getting anxious

"A……hairnet." He said with his eyebrow still twitching.

Everyone looked at each other trying to hold in their laughter so they wouldn't hurt Neji's feelings but Naruto couldn't take it any more.

"PAHAHAHAAAHAHAAHHAHAAA! You…YOU….YOU HAVE TO WEAR A HAIRNET!"

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she hit him across the head "You'll hurt his feelings!"

"Nice going Sakura." Shikamaru said still laughing a bit.

"Uhh…OH sorry Neji!" she said embarrassed

"Neji…uhhhh…a hairnet isn't so bad." Tenten tried to tell him

"Are you wearing one because you look like a girl?" Naruto laughed some more

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Neji yelled chasing Naruto around

"Neji you don't want to get into trouble for beating up another person do you?" Hinata yelled at him frantically. Neji stopped dead in his tracks and clenched his fists.

"I DON'T CARE I CAN TAKE MY FRUSTRATION OUT ON HIM!" he began to chase Naruto around again.

"Neji….PLEASE….STOP….HELP!"

"Neji…Naruto!" yelled Kakashi which made the two boys stop dead in their tracks with Naruto falling over. "Naruto I guess I forgot to talk to you and Kiba yesterday about your punishment for fighting. Well because of Hinata and her talking to us about Neji's punishment I think that you and Kiba should join him in washing the dishes in our cafeteria."

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled

"Sounds good to me." Neji smirked satisfied

"Oh…that involves hairnets too." Kakashi said heading for the bus.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo!" Naruto was practically pulling his own hair out. "They can't do this to me!"

"It won't be so bad Naruto." Hinata said trying to comfort him "You should have heard what they wanted Neji to do. He's lucky I recommended this."

"What were they going to make him do?" asked Sasuke

"DON'T TELL!" demanded Neji

"Believe me guys you…don't want to know." Hinata said smiling at them

"Not only do I have to clean dishes but I have to wear a HAIRNET….AND work with smelly dog boy."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad." Ino said getting annoyed with the unnecessary drama. "You're only washing dishes for like a week, and don't guys always clean off their trays? You should be fine."

"Ino are you serious?" asked Sakura "Guys are pigs and leave everything messy and gross! Their job is going to suck."

"Thanks for helping us out here Sakura." Naruto said giving her an evil eye

"Oh…sorry!" she said sweat dropping.

"Boys lets get on the bus." Kakashi said as he entered the bus himself sitting in the driver's seat. He took out a map and began to look at it the wrong way. "I know I've done this before but I forget how to get back. Let's see."

"Anyone else trust Kakashi's sense of direction?" Sasuke asked worriedly

"Guess I'm going to have to get us back to camp." Shikamaru said grudgingly

"How, you gonna drive?" laughed Ino

"I do have my license." He said raising his eyebrow

"WOW! Do you have a car too?" Ino asked with stars in her eyes

"uhh no." he said almost wishing he lied. "So you don't have your license yet?"

"HA, yeah right!" laughed Sakura "Her parents wont let her get it till she's seventeen! I'm getting mine at the end of the summer." She said trying to impress Sasuke "What about you Sasuke?"

"Actually, I'm….."

"WE NEED TO GET ONTO THE BUS!" Shikamaru said pushing his friends away "We'll see you girls later!" he said looking very guilty.

"Wait….I didn't even get to say goodbye to Hinata!" Naruto complained as he was forced onto the bus.

All of the girls stood there dumbfounded at what just happened. When all four guys made their way to the back of the bus Tenten was the first to speak.

"What was that about?"

"You got me." Ino said shrugging then putting her hands on her hips.

"I only asked him if he had a car. Maybe he doesn't." Sakura said trying to figure out why Shikamaru tried to get them all out of there.

"Oh well." Hinata said shrugging her shoulders, "Lets go get something to eat, I'm starved!"

"Yeah….okay." Sakura said as they walked along side of the bus to go back to their cabin. They all looked up at the windows to see if they could see the guys and they saw them all sitting in the last four seats. The guys were all talking intently about something and when they noticed that the girls were juts outside their window they all waved nervously at them.

"BYE SHIKAMARU!" Ino yelled as she waved frantically at him. He only smiled even more nervously but then he yelled something to the front of the bus. Naruto then got up out of his seat and yelled something towards the front of the bus along with Neji and Sasuke. They stood there staring for a minute then they all sat back down with a humpf.

After another minute the bus started up and Naruto went back to his window to yell goodbye at Hinata but they were still walking away with only their heads turned towards the bus in confusion.

"That was a little strange." Said Tenten

"You're telling me, I can only imagine what was going on in there." Said Ino

"Well that gives us two things to guess about." Said Sakura put her index finger on her chin. "Why Shikamaru forced them all onto the bus and what they were all talking about."

"I think we should just try to figure out what was happening on the bus." Hinata said trying to get them to forget about Shikamaru pushing them all onto the bus. She definitely knew why and knew that Sasuke might not appreciate it if she told them.

* * *

Shikamaru pushed all of the guys onto the bus and they all got the last four seats on the back of the bus. Shikamaru in front of Naruto to the left and Sasuke in front of Neji to the right behind the driver's seat.

"So…WHY did you push us all onto the bus?" Naruto asked

"I guess…um….just so…." Shikamaru didn't really know what to say or if he should say anything at all.

"It's because I'm not even sixteen yet." Sasuke said "Remember Naruto my birthday is in July?"

"Oh. Yeah I forgot about that." He said remembering that Sasuke wasn't even sixteen which meant he didn't even have his permit yet.

"Well I guess that means Sakura is sixteen." Said Neji stating the obvious

"BYE SHIKAMARU!" they all heard Ino yell which made them turn around to look out Shikamaru's window. They all waved at her a little nervously.

"Look at that hot chick!" yelled a guy from the front of the bus

"Back off!" Shikamaru yelled to the guy

"No way, look at the hot girl with blue hair!" another guy yelled which got all of the guys looking out the windows. "Man I'd do that!"

"THE HELL YOU WILL!" yelled Naruto as Neji yelled

"NOT IF YOU"RE DEAD!" as Sasuke yelled

"YOU'D BETTER WATCH YOURSELF!"

"All of you better shut up or you'll all be washing dishes for a week, and that would make two weeks for you Neji and Naruto!" Kakashi yelled from the front getting everyone to shut up. "Alright good, now let's get out of here." He started the bus up and put the map away. Everyone was sitting back down and Naruto turned to his window so he could say goodbye to Hinata but she was already far away from the bus.

* * *

The guys had made it back to their camp and were bored out of their minds. They were throwing suggestions at each other but the others weren't so interested.

"Get more food at the mess hall?" Naruto asked

"Have dinner twice? Yeah right." Said Sasuke

"Kick a ball around on a field?" offered Neji

"No energy." Said Shikamaru

"Halo?" asked Sasuke

"Neji already beat that game." Naruto said "and we've played all of the other games and they weren't even fun."

"Sakura said that they had Perfect Dark at their cabin." Sasuke said

"Lucky them." Neji said almost wishing that they had the game.

"Wait…I GOT IT!" yelled Naruto. They all looked over at him with bored expressions, "We could build a house of cards!" None of them protested, even though it was the dumbest idea ever, but none of them had other ideas so they went along with it.

"Where are cards?" asked Shikamaru

"I've got two packs!" Naruto said rushing to his room and back with two packs of cards. "Sasuke and Shikamaru divide yours and I'll divide mine with Neji. We'll each make our own." Sasuke divided his cards and gave half to Shikamaru. Naruto did the same and gave his half to Neji. Naruto put his back to his friends and began to build his on the floor.

"You're not going to show us?" asked Sasuke

"No way, you night copy my idea." He said defending his area

"Whatever." Sasuke said as he went onto the floor same as Naruto and began to build his card house without anyone looking. Shikamaru and Neji did the same as the other two.

* * *

All four girls were in their living room thinking of things to do. Ino and Sakura were sitting on the couch and Hinata and Tenten were sitting in front of them on the floor.

"Should we paint our nails again?" asked Ino

"No." they all responded

"We could watch a scary movie." Offered Sakura

"NO!" they all yelled

"Want to play perfect dark?" asked Tenten

"HEY!" Sakura yelled getting an idea "Why don't we go to the guy's cabing and bring perfect dark with us."

"Are you serious?" asked Ino

"Yeah why not?" she asked

"One do they even have an x-box?" asked Tenten

"Yes Sasuke told me that they did have an x-box but they didn't have perfect dark which is what they all wanted to play."

"We don't even know what way to go." Said Ino

"Actually I know the way." Tenten said "When I went for a jog Neji told me that that was the same path they used to get to our cabin."

"But we don't know where they live." Ino said again

"Oh yeah." Tenten and Sakura said sadly

"No wait…I DO!" Hinata said getting excited

"How?" they all asked

"Naruto said that their cabin number was OUR cabin number!"

"SWEET!" yelled Sakura

"Then we should go!" Tenten yelled standing up with Hinata. They all looked at Ino to see if she would object anymore but then she jumped up happy too.

"LETS GO!" she yelled happily

"First I want to cute myself up." Sakura said running for the stairs.

"ME TOO!" they all yelled

* * *

The girls had made it threw the woods without any problem or getting lost **once**. Alls they had to do was walk straight threw the path until they reached an opening where the back of cabins were.

"Now alls we have to do is find which one number 117 is." Sakura said

They quietly walked in front of the last cabin and looked to see what number it was so they knew if they were close or not.

"Look, its number 117." Said Tenten

"How lucky is that?" asked Ino "They're the last cabin just like us."

"You're sure that he said it was our cabin's number?" Sakura asked Hinata

"Of course, but maybe we should sneak a look threw the window. Just in case." They all nodded in understanding and snuck up to the front of the cabin. Before they got close enough they heard a male voice off in the distance.

"EEK!" they all yelped as they got down on all fours and crawled the rest of the way there. They looked around to see a figure walking into a cabin. They waited to see if there was anyone else outside but no one was coming so they crawled along side the cabin to the window.

"Listen I can hear Naruto." Tenten said. They all surrounded the window trying to hear what the guys were doing, and making sure no one else was in there with them.

"Okay you guys." They heard Naruto say "Let's see what you guys got."

"Got?" Ino whispered to her friends

"One…two…three!" Naruto said as they waited to hear if anything happened.

"Sasuke we were all suppose to show at the same time!" said Naruto

"Sorry wuss, here you go!" Sasuke said. Naruto began to crack up.

"PAAHAHAHAHA! Look how tiny yours is!" he laughed along side with Neji and Shikamaru. "It's so pathetic!"

"Uuum, what are they talking about?" Sakura asked grimly, but the other girls were just as freaked out as she was.

"Well check mine out!" Neji said proudly

"WOW," said Naruto "That's so HUGE!"

"But watch how well I can do it." Neji said again.

(Inside the house Neji began to stack up more cards on top of his already large house of cards, and he was doing it really fast like he was a prow at it.)

"WOE!" all four guys went,

"Look at how tall you're making it!" said Shikamaru

"It's just getting taller and taller." Naruto said in awe

"Holy CRAP what the hell are they doing in there?" asked Sakura who was freaking out with her companions.

"It…it…doesn't sound….right!" Ino said shaking

"HA, how jealous are you Naruto?" Neji asked

"So what if you're making it taller, big deal. Mine is longer anyways." He said proudly

"So what if it's long," said Shikamaru "It's no good if it's not tall."

"No one cares if it's tall!" he said defending his house of cards

"Well think if you got married. Don't you think your wife would want one that's tall and not long?" asked Shikamaru

Naruto thought a minute about it.

"Yeah Naruto!" Sasuke teased "Don't you think Hinata is going to want a tall one?"

All of the girl's outside, especially Hinata, began to tremble and flush.

"So what, we'll just use her father's!" he said right back at Sasuke

All of the girl's eyes went wide at that moment, and their jaws dropped down to the ground. They all looked at each other but couldn't find any words to say.

"Hiashi wouldn't just give you his." Neji said "You would have to wait till he was dead first."

None of the girl's had a pulse anymore and their eyes were twitching.

"Shikamaru let's check yours out." Sasuke said

"Wow that's pretty good." Neji said

"You should make it into a hotel." Naruto said

"Did…he just…say...you should take it to a hotel?" Ino asked

"I could have sworn…that that's…what he said." Hinata said clenching her arms tightly

"Yeah it's that great I guess." Shikamaru said proudly. "I don't mind boasting about it."

"You know what we should do?" asked Sasuke "We should combined them all and make a really BIG one."

"You just want to do that because yours is sooo small!" said Naruto

"They want to combine them all?" Tenten asked freaking out.

"I regret coming here!" Sakura said "These guys are total perverts!"

"Especially Neji!" Ino said "Did you hear what he was doing to _his_?"

"NARUTO DON'T TOUCH IT!" yelled Shikamaru

"Neji?" Tenten asked, "Are you even listening to Naruto? He wants to use Hinata's fathers!"

"That was very wrong, poor Hinata is still in a state of shock over it." Sakura pointed over to her friend who was red all over. Ino then put her hand on Sakura's shoulder in a comforting way.

"Sorry about Sasuke being…._small_."

"INO!" Sakura yelled at her while whispering.

"NARUTO DON'T TOUCH IT!" Shikamaru yelled again.

Ten seconds later

"NARUTO YOU BROKE IT!" Shikamaru yelled

The door then slammed open with Ino at the door followed by Tenten then Sakura then Hinata. Their veins were all popping out of their heads.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN…….here?" Ino and the rest of the girls noticed that the guys all had their pants on and there were three houses made of cards around on the floor. Naruto was about to be strangled by Shikamaru and they were both standing on a bunch of cards.

"Tenten?" Neji asked looking at her but then he quickly went straight to his cousin. "Hinata? What are you doing here, you could get caught and get into trouble!"

"We….were….Sakura tell them!" They all looked at Sakura and she stood frozen.

"UM….we were bored and thought it would be a fun idea to bring…" Sakura went into her purse that she had across her shoulder and she pulled out perfect dark. "Sasuke said you didn't have this game so we thought we could all play it."

"Great let's play it!" said an excited Naruto.

"Yeah give it here I'll put it in for you." Sasuke said taking it away from Sakura.

"Fine, but only a few games, I don't want you guys getting into trouble." Neji said as he walked over to the couch.

Hinata noticed that he said "You guys" and not just "Hinata". She wondered if he even cared about the rest of them or if he was just worried about Tenten, and some what of Hinata.

The girls were still a little dazed about what they thought they had heard, but they tried to just forget about it quickly before the guys noticed them acting even weirder then they already were.

"Why are you girls acting weird?" asked Shikamaru

Too late

"What…what makes you think we're acting weird?" Ino asked crossing her arms

"For starters you all just came crashing through our door." Shikamaru said pointing at the still opened door. "You might want to shut that unless you want somebody seeing you here." Tenten shut the door but looked around outside to see if anyone had heard their loud outburst before completely shutting it.

"We were just excited to play perfect dark with you. That's all!" Ino said trying to sound convincing. Shikamaru really didn't press further since he didn't want to get into details since it would be too troublesome.

"So who's going to play first?" Sakura asked "I guess two guys and two of us girls are going to have to play at a time."

"Well, being Sakura's idea, why don't you play first with me and Sasuke?" Shikamaru said.

"Okay and Ino can be the other girl." Sakura said as they grabbed their controllers.

"Now I have to wait!" Naruto complained

"You know you girls can sit down." Sasuke said as he sat on the floor in front of the TV.

Sakura sat next to Sasuke and Shikamaru went over to sit next to Ino who sat by Sakura. Tenten didn't move right away and was trying to figure out if she should just sit over with Neji. She tried to make it look like it was no big deal, and sat herself to the right side of him. Neji looked over at her for a second but then focused his gaze back on the TV. Tenten curled her feet up so they were almost touching him and Neji had his feet up on a table. He moved his legs down a little and they almost touched her feet. He quickly kept them elevated above her and could feel the tension between him and Tenten. They were both watching what was happening, but Tenten looked away like it was not a big deal.

Naruto sat on the other end of the couch watching what was going on and he couldn't help but feel utterly confused. He could tell they both liked each other and wasn't sure why they wouldn't just tell the other yet. That's when Hinata walked over besides him and just stood smiling at him.

"Naruto, can I sit next to you?" she asked politely

"Of COURSE!" he said jumping out of his seat and letting her sit where he was.

"You didn't have to move Naruto, I could have just sat next to you and Neji." she said taking her seat.

"No I don't mind, can I get you anything?"

"No I'm fine." She smiled. Naruto sat right next to her on the couch and put his feet on the table next to Hinata who was already making herself right at home. As they all sat there watching Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Ino begin their game Naruto nudged Hinata playfully in the side. Hinata nudged him back and a second later he nudged her again. Neji and Tenten noticed the couch moving and they looked over to see Hinata and Naruto both shoving the other. Naruto was now poking her in the side which was making her laugh since it was in a very ticklish area. Hinata grabbed his right hand with her left so he couldn't do it anymore. Naruto began to lace his fingers with hers which made Hinata blush a little. She just held Naruto's hand and leaned her head on his shoulder. He put his head on hers and they were both thinking of the time they laid together on the hammock holding hands just like that with Naruto's head on hers.

Neji badly wanted to do something like that with Tenten. He couldn't help but look over at her a little to see what she was doing. She was just sitting there watching the game on the TV. Neji knew he couldn't try to do anything to her because ONE he didn't know how to act that way around girls he only knew how to be strict and straight. TWO, Tenten wasn't really like a girly girl, she was like a tomboy. Trying to even hold her hand might make her flip him over on instinct. Neji was in a real dilemma, so he decided to just drop the matter and continue to watch the game, but he couldn't help but notice Hinata and Naruto having a thumb war.

"OUCH! Naruto you're really good at this." Hinata said looking at her defeated thumb.

"Its not your fault you have such small fingers….you can't help it!" he said giving her a toothy smile. Hinata couldn't help but give him a smile back with a raised eyebrow.

"Guess you're right Naruto, you're really smart you know!"

"I have my moments." He said getting ready to have another thumb war with her.

Tenten watched from the side of her eye Naruto and Hinata having a thumb war. It was so cute she thought. She wished her and Neji could do something cute like that, but she knew she could never do anything like that with him because ONE if he even grabbed her hand she might flip him on contact. TWO he didn't know how to act that way around girls, he only knew how to be strict and straight. Tenten was in a dilemma so she decided to just forget about it and continue watching the video game her friends were playing.

"My guy looks like he has a wedgie." Ino said pointing out her characters flaw. "Did you hear that Tenten?" Ino asked not turning around to face her friend "He has a_ wedgie_!" Ino began to laugh but stopped when a pillow hit her in the back of the head.

"HEY!" she yelled turning around

"It slipped." Tenten shrugged in her seat.

"Ino NOOOO. You were just killed." Shikamaru said to his teammate

"Sorry Shika!" she said very cutely "Don't be too mad at me, I'm not good like you are."

Tenten noticed Shikamaru, like any guy would, smile with pride at Ino's comment.

'_Of course! I should do poorly so Neji will have to help me out! But if I do that then we would loose and he wouldn't like that. What should I do? HHHHMMM!'_

"You guys it's your turn." Sakura said standing up and handing her remote over to Tenten

"FINALLY!" Naruto yelled as he stood up and stretched out of his seat.

They all went and sat on the floor next to their teammate. Naruto was already whispering his plans of action into Hinata's ear. Tenten was envious of how cute that was, she longed for Neji to do something like that with her. She would never get to feel that way with anyone ever. Even if she was married to Neji, he would never do cute things for her or whisper in her ear.

Tenten let out a sigh as she was thinking of what was the best approach.

'_Should I try to kick their asses at this game? If we won I bet Hinata would get all pouty and Naruto would try to cheer her up by doing something cute, and if we won then Neji would just act like **well of course I Neji Hyuuga won the game because I AM Neji Hyuuga. **So if we lost and they won Naruto and Hinata would cheer and Naruto would be like **I knew we could do it, it's because you're on my team! **And if we lost Neji might be like **it wasn't I Neji Hyuuga but my weak teammate. If I played by myself I would have won! Oh curse the day Tenten was my weak teammate. **Man….there isn't a real WIN situation for me is there.'_

"Okay, let's GO!" Naruto yelled as the game began

"You ready Neji?" Tenten asked him. She could tell how determined he looked and that he didn't want to loose but in the end it was just a game to him, unless Naruto beat him then it would be all her fault.

Neji then did something Tenten NEVER expected. He leaned over to her and kissed her cheek. The game was already in motion but neither of their characters moved.

"A kiss for luck." He said as he smiled and faced the screen looking a little flushed.

"Neji……" Tenten smiled at him blushing "but I don't need luck."

"I know _you_ don't need luck but, that was for me." She began to feel really light headed at his comment.

Tenten leaned over to Neji and kissed his cheek too. Neji looked completely shocked, you could have sworn he was just told that one of his family members died, but instead his face was turning bright red.

"If you wanted luck, you should have just asked." Tenten said blushing even more at her bold move. She then turned to play her game like nothing happened, and she left Neji just staring at her for a while. He finally turned back to the game with a smile on his face. He was so happy that he tried to do something that he thought Naruto might do to Hinata. It worked like a charm and he now knew, _for sure now_, that Tenten likes cute stuff like what Naruto was doing with Hinata. He and Tenten began to play their game as if nothing had happened, but they both had great big smiles on their faces.

'_Soooo, how should I play the game now?' _Tenten thought to herself as she saw Naruto's character in her screen which was practically a sitting duck.

* * *

Sorry for the update being so late. I've been occupied with other things lately and it was hard getting onto the computer. HOPE YOU LIKED IT! 


	12. Chapter 12

Hanabi was with Moegi at ballet, which took skill, poise, and discipline according to Hanabi. It was one of her favorite activities to do, and it was relaxing. Hinata used to do this with Hanabi but as she grew up she learned to appreciate other things that she thought were important, like basketball. Hanabi always laughed at the idea of basketball being better then ballet, it was inconceivable. As Hanabi and Moegi were stretching out Moegi asked Hanabi what she planned on doing with the rest of her summer.

"Well I guess more dancing and maybe some studying for school next year." Hanabi said putting some real thought into it. Moegi only laughed at her friend.

"You know Konohamaru was right, you try to work so hard, like you're trying to surpass someone but there's no one better then you."

"You think there is no one better then me?" Hanabi asked as she pulled her leg above her head.

"No I said Konohamaru said that. Weren't you listening?"

"No I was. So you think there's someone better then me?"

"Well I have a theory that no matter how good you are at something there is someone bigger, stronger, faster, then you. Not _you_ but like everyone."

"I guess that's true." Hanabi said sitting on the floor to stretch her legs out further. Moegi did the same. "So….Konohamaru says that there's no one better then me?" Hanabi asked getting quiet so no one else could hear her.

"Yeah that's what he said." Moegi said to her blushing friend. "Do you know how obvious it is that you both have a crush on each other? Me and Udon both find it amusing." Moegi began to giggle and stretch her arms out.

"I do not!" Hanabi defended.

"Yeah right," Moegi smirked "I bet even now he's thinking of you as he's doing God knows what at camp."

"Camp?" Hanabi asked as Moegi regretted saying what she said

"I MEAN…..You know…where ever he is." Moegi began to sweat bullets.

"Moegi…..you're lieing." Hanabi stood up and faced her nervous friend "So...what_ is_ Konohamaru doing this summer?"

"Well….it's like this." Moegi began to say giving into Hanabi's evil stare. "Konohamaru goes to camp every summer but doesn't want you to know since you said that people who go to sports camps were lame and should just get a summer job instead….remember?"

Hanabi did recall saying something like that. She started to wish she never did. She didn't want Konohamaru lieing to her because he thought he couldn't tell her things. She thought their friendship was better then that.

"Boy troubles?" Moegi asked smiling as she began to head for the dance floor.

"Yeah, maybe I'll call my sister about it. She'll know what I should do." Hanabi said as she went over to Moegi on the floor

**BREAK**

Tenten and Neji were winning the game, which made Naruto very frustrated. Tenten was on a killing spree and Neji was protecting her back. They had that strategy from the beginning; they didn't even need to verbally tell each other they just knew.

Naruto and Hinata's team wasn't doing very badly, but they did have a weak link and that was Naruto. He was a very good aimer and would shoot towards the ceiling before actually hitting anyone. He did get one kill; of course it was Hinata who he killed.

The game was almost over and Tenten and Neji couldn't find Naruto or Hinata even though their radar said that they were supposed to be right in front of them. Neji and Tenten both looked at each other like something was up, but they refused to take a peek at Hinata's and Naruto's screens. In the last thirty seconds of the game Tenten saw Naruto's character run in front of her. She went after it but when her character turned the corner she was shot and then died. Neji's character was right behind Tenten's and he turned to see Hinata's character standing there. Before he could kill her Naruto's character shot Neji in the back which killed him.

"Shit, I forgot about Naruto!" Neji said

"I knew that plan would work!" Naruto said jumping up and down.

"So what, we still won the game look." Neji said pointing at the screen.

"That's because Tenten gave you a kiss for luck. If Hinata kissed _me_ then we would have won or tied!" Hinata, along with Neji and Tenten, blushed while both Neji and Tenten smiled at each other.

"So now do we get to play winner?" asked Shikamaru

"Fine, but this is the last game." Said Neji "We don't want them to get into any trouble."

"Not to mention us!" Naruto added

"Great," said Ino "Lets' beat them!"

"I'm not going to loose to you Ino." Tenten said

"Just keep telling yourself that!" Ino said sticking her tongue out "I have Shikamaru on my team so I can't loose!"

"But you forgot," Tenten began "he has **you **on his team." Neji burst out laughing along with Sakura from the couch.

"Oh YEAH? Let's show them Shikamaru!" Ino cried out as she sat herself down next to Shikamaru.

"Yeah beat them Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled as he sat on the couch next to Sasuke. Hinata took a seat next to Naruto on the other side and Sakura was already curled up with Sasuke.

Their game started with Tenten shooting Ino and Ino killing Shikamaru trying to kill Tenten. Neji continued to guard Tenten's back as she got all of the kills. The game was in Tenten in Neji's favor and then Shikamaru began to see their strategy. He whispered something into Ino's ear and Neji knew that now they had a full proof plan. Shikamaru's character got the attention of Tenten and she began to chase it then noticed Ino's character jump down behind her. Ino shot Neji and killed him, Tenten tried to shoot Ino but Shikamaru punched Tenten's character so her shot missed. Ino ran away and when she was good and gone Shikamaru killed Tenten's character.

"Woe what was that about?" Tenten asked

"When somebody dies in this game they appear in a location. Ino killed Neji and so he appeared somewhere and then I assumed that he would try to run to where you were so he could continue to protect your back. So when he was out of his location spot I killed you so that you were both still far apart."

"That was smart Shikamaru." Neji said "But while you were telling Tenten that I just killed Ino."

"And I'm about to kill you." Tenten said as she shot Shikamaru.

"You're smart Shikamaru but you can't multi task. You tried to explain to us your plan and you weren't focusing on the screen." Neji said with a smirk.

"One of my flaws that is improving." Shikamaru said

Sasuke had his arm around Sakura and she was laying on him while they were holding hands. Naruto envied that, he wished that he could just hold Hinata the way Sasuke was holding Sakura. Hinata sat at the very end of the couch and was at least an arm apart from Naruto. It looked like she was trying to keep her distance from him but in reality she was just comfortable the way she was. Naruto wanted to put his arm around her so bad and he knew one move that would work. The old I'm just stretching my arms up above my head and then gracefully putting them around your shoulder. He decided that since it was the end of the game he would just save his move for another time.

"HA HA! We WON, we kicked your ASSES!" Tenten yelled as she jumped up and down.

"Sorry Shikamaru." Ino said sweat dropping

"Whatever, it's just a game." He said yawning

"So I guess we should leave now." Hinata said standing up

"But you all just got here!" Naruto said his eyes pleading for her to stay.

"No I don't think they should stay." Neji said "I really don't want to risk them getting into trouble." He said looking directly at Tenten who blushed.

"So you guys came here in the dark?" Sasuke asked

"Well it wasn't so dark outside so we could see where we were." Sakura told him

"Why don't you take a flash light this time." Shikamaru said

"Yeah you can borrow mine." Naruto offered

"No they'll take mine." Neji said "Or else that would be your excuse to go see Hinata; that you needed to get your flashlight back."

"Uhh ha ha ha!" Naruto laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Thanks Neji." Hinata said as he went upstairs to his room to get them a flashlight. When he returned all of the girls were standing by the door.

"So…when are we going to see you guys again?" Tenten asked

"I guess at the competitions." Neji said handing her the flashlight

"We're all doing the basketball part." Ino said

"Us too!" Naruto yelled

"Sakura what else are you doing?" Sasuke asked

"Just volleyball." She said smiling "How about you?"

"Soccer with these guys." He said pointing his thumb at his friends.

"It doesn't look like anyone is outside right now so hurry up and get around the cabin." Said Shikamaru

Ino opened up the door and quietly stepped out side along with the other girls. All of the guys were holding their breathes as they watched the girls through the windows. Ino had tripped on something which had Shikamaru practically jumping out of his skin to help her but she got right back up.

"Calm down Shikamaru." Said Sasuke "Okay, now their out of sight so no more freaking out."

"Good thing they didn't get caught." Said Naruto as he walked over to sit on the couch where Hinata sat.

'_Still warm.' _He thought

"Neji are you going to sleep?" asked Sasuke who was watching Neji walk up the stairs.

"Yeah I have to work in the cafeteria tomorrow, remember?" he said looking over at Naruto.

"Oh yeah, is that tomorrow?" Naruto asked standing up

"It's for the rest of the week. Breakfast, Lunch, and dinner at the mess hall we need clean the dishes."

"AAAAAAW MAN!" Naruto yelled "And we have to do it with dog boy too!"

"I'm just happy we don't have to clean anymore." Sasuke said making his way upstairs.

"Yeah, that was a drag." Shikamaru said going upstairs after Sasuke. Naruto was also making his way up the stairs.

"But now we don't get to see Hinata anymore." He mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked form the top of the stairs.

"Oh nothing!" Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

**BREAK**

The girls finally made it to their cabin and they ran inside to warm up since it was pretty cold outside. They all got into their pajamas and went into Ino's room to talk for a bit.

"Sakura it was _so _cute the way Sasuke was holding you." Tenten said in awe.

"I know, I just feel so safe in his arms." Sakura said hugging herself

"You guys," Ino said sadly "What are we going to do when the summer is over?"

All the girls were starting to get sad at the thought of never seeing the guys again. It was almost impossible for them, except for Hinata who could get her driver to take her there, and she always saw her cousin.

"Ino way to make us all sad!" Tenten said with a sigh as she fell backwards onto Ino's bed.

"Actually Tenten you live pretty close to Neji, did you know that?" Hinata asked

"I DO!" Tenten yelled sitting back up.

"Yeah, except Neji goes to an all boy school where as you got to an all girl school. I'd say you might live about…..and hour away from him, maybe even less like 45 minutes!"

"NO WAY!" Tenten yelled

"Yeah he lives near Sasuke and Shikamaru I guess." Hinata said scratching her chin.

"WWHHHHAAAAAAT?" yelled Ino and Sakura

"Yeah, they all go to the same school." Hinata said

"Tenten you are SOOO LUCKY!" yelled Sakura

"I would kill to live where you live." Ino said falling backwards onto her bed.

"So Hinata does that mean you've been to Tenten's house?" asked Sakura

"Oh yeah, it's a funny story. We were heading to visit Neji and on our drive we passed Tenten jogging so we pulled over and I practically tackled her to the ground!"

"I thought I was being mugged at first but then I heard her yelling 'Tenten Tenten Tenten!' and I recognized her voice. You know come to think about it, that day you never told me you were going to see Neji!"

"I said I was going to see my cousin." Hinata said

"Well I don't know, you could have more then one cousin!" Tenten said

"Sorry, I guess if I said that it was Neji you could have hung out with him years ago." Hinata rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"HINATA!" Tenten yelled trying to attack her but was being held back by Sakura.

"Sorry Tenten, but look now he totally likes you and NOW you know he lives near you so you could probably see him whenever you want."

"True." Tenten said calming down.

"That's it!" Ino said sitting up in the bed, "I'm transferring to Tenten's school so I can be with Shikamaru. I've made up my mind; I'll talk to my father about it when I get back home from camp."

"Like he'll let you change schools for some strange boy you met over at camp. I don't think he'd let you do that." Said Sakura

"At least I'm thinking of ways to be near him!" Ino defended

"Gosh, I didn't know he meant so much to you." Hinata teased

"Well….he does." Ino said crossing her arms over her chest making it final.

"AAwww, Ino I'm so happy for you." Sakura said as she hugged her friend.

"Well I'm happy for you too," Ino began "you found yourself a boy too. He even likes your forehead, so don't you dare let him go okay?"

"AAWW, you guys are so cute!" Tenten said referring to Ino and Sakura

"Well you come over here too!" they demanded as they wrapped their arms around Tenten.

"How about you and Neji, huh?" asked Ino "You both are so perfect for each other, I know I'm happy for you."

"Me too!" cried Sakura

"ME THREE!" Hinata yelled as she hugged them all too. "Just think if you got married." Hinata laughed "Then we would be cousin in-laws!"

"We could be related!" Tenten cried

"Tenten Hyuuga." Ino said trying to see how it sounded "I like that."

"Wow, that just sounds weird to think of you with my last name." Hinata said

"Hey Hinata I have a question for you." Sakura said as she started to braid Ino's hair.

"Okay." Hinata taking a pillow and putting it under her chin.

"Let's just say, hypothetically, that you married Naruto."

"Wha…WHA!" a blushing Hinata said while trying to get words to come out of her mouth.

"No wait, he's just the example. Okay so let's say you get married." Sakura said "Wouldn't that make your last name Uzumaki?"

"I guess that's true, but so what?" Hinata said confused

"OOOhh. I get it." Tenten said seeing where Sakura was going with this.

"So if your last name became Uzumaki then, wouldn't your company's name change to Uzumaki since your new family name would be Uzumaki?"

Hinata at first was thrown back with this thought. It was true that if her last name became "Uzumaki" then it would be "Uzumaki Corporations" instead of Hyuuga Corporations. Not to mention her family name, which had been going for centuries, would be changed to "Uzumaki" The Hyuuga name for the main branch would soon be Uzumaki.

"Oh my gosh……I don't know. Would it be changed to Uzumaki?" Hinata asked

"Hypothetically." Tenten added

"No, I think we would keep it Hyuuga Corp. I wouldn't want to change that, but then my family name would become Uzumaki. After generations of the Hyuuga name being one of the most powerful names around, it would be changed to…..Uzumaki."

"Hypothetically." Tenten added again

"Then would we, the Uzumakis, be feared just as much or would that be changed too? If I marry Naruto and my name became Uzumaki then would the respect for the "Hyuugas" now "Uzumakis" be any different?"

"Thanks Sakura, now you've got her rambling on and on." Ino yawned.

"Hinata why don't we just drop the subject." Sakura said

"No I can't. I never thought about this before, but because of me my family name is going to change."

"What if you kept your name?" Tenten asked "Or what if you made Naruto "hypothetically" change his last name to Hyuuga?"

"HAHAHAHA….Naruto Hyuuga?" Ino said trying it out. "I think I like Hinata Uzumaki better." Hinata fell backwards on the bed so she was looking at the ceiling.

"This is so confusing." She said putting her hands on her head. Ino then came into view.

"Hinata, why don't you just forget about it for now, okay?" Ino said

"Yeah, you're on vacation. You're not supposed to worry about things." Tenten said coming over Hinata next to Ino.

"When you get back home you can just ask your father what you should do." Sakura said also coming into view.

"Ugh…..you're right. I'll just wait till I get home to talk to my father about it." Hinata said sitting up now.

"Great I'm glad that that's settled." Ino said "So now you guys can leave my room so I can sleep."

"Fine, goodnight you guys." Tenten said walking out of the room followed by Sakura and Hinata.

"Goodnight!" Sakura and Hinata said

"Goodnight!" Ino said as she got under her covers.

**BREAK**

Hinata was dreaming about her future that night. She had dreamed that she was walking into a very large building that was one of her family's offices. It was like a skyscraper! She walked in and every person looked at her nervously since she was the boss. They all moved out of her way as she made it to her own private elevator. When she reached inside it she had her own elevator attendant who would press the buttons for her. She even had a couch for her to sit on since it would take a while to get to the billionth floor. When she finally reached the top everyone got out of her way again giving her nervous smiles.

"Good morning Miss Hinata." A person said

"Nice morning Miss Hinata." Another person said

Hinata then reached the huge double doors to her office. As they opened up for her she could hear somebody say, "Nice to see you Mrs. Uzumaki." Hinata froze and wanted to turn around to see who was talking and if they were talking to her, but the carpet she was standing on brought her straight into the room. The doors behind her slammed shut and she was now standing in front of a desk with a big chair turned around so she could only see its back.

"Hinata!" a voice from the chair said.

"Hey, what are you doing at my desk?" she asked the voice. The chair turned around with Naruto sitting in it wearing a power suit. He put his feet up on the desk and was wearing sneakers.

"This is _my_ office, are you crazy?" he laughed "This is Uzumaki Corporation; after we got married I took over since it's _my_ last name." Hinata was stunned! She couldn't even move. She looked outside the humongous window and even though she was on the billionth floor she could see her family out on the streets. They were in poor clothes and they were begging. She was soon down there with them and they were begging her for money, _even_ her father. 

"How….how did this happen?" she asked them sadly 

"You got married to Naruto and because he is the male he took over." Hanabi coughed

"Now the family name is Uzumaki and no longer Hyuuga." Her father cried

"Where is Neji?" Hinata asked looking around

"Neji? He's part of the branch and their last name didn't change so now they are better then us!" her father said. Neji then was in a limo behind Hinata. He stuck his head out of the top and was waving at Hinata.

"Hinata, thank you for marrying that dobe, now the branch is better then the main!" he cheered 

"But, that's not what I planned! This isn't what I planned, what am I going to do!" Hinata cried as an arm went around her shoulder. She looked up to see Naruto giving her a toothy grin.

"Don't worry honey, you can just go home and take care of our nine kids."

"N…NINE KIDS!" she said going to her knees

"Yep, and they're AAAALLLL BOYS!" he said pulling her tighter. Out of no where a bunch of little children came to Hinata calling her mommy. They all looked like little Narutos. 

"Mommy can I be the heir of the Uzumaki Corporation!" one of them asked

"No I'M the oldest; _I_ get to be the heir!" 

All of the boys began to fight around Hinata and soon she was engulfed in yellow hair. She didn't know what to do; she didn't know who to ask help from. She looked around for one of her friends but she couldn't see any of them.

"Tenten!" she yelled "Tenten WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I'm in the limo with Neji!" she heard Tenten's voice. Hinata stood up and could see Neji and Tenten hanging out of the top of the limo. Tenten had a huge engagement ring on, and Neji had his arm around her. 

"Where's Sakura, maybe she can help me." Hinata said out loud. Another limo pulled up and Sakura was with Sasuke. They looked like they were married too, and they were both waving to Hinata.

"Hi Hinata!" Sakura yelled "Check it out, me and Sasuke are married now! I LOVE BEING RICH!" she yelled as a helicopter began to land. Out of the helicopter came Ino with Shikamaru. They ran over to Hinata and were both holding hands.

"Look Hinata!" Ino yelled "Shikamaru's medicine business skyrocketed now we're in the money!"

"DO you have any kids?" Hinata asked

"Not yet!" Shikamaru said picking up Ino and twirling her around.

"Oh Shikamaru!" she laughed

"Ino, Sakura, Tenten…I NEED YOUR HELP!" Hinata yelled to her friends, but they weren't listening. "What am I going to do?" she said dropping to her knees.

"Hinata…..don't be upset." Naruto said. Hinata almost forgot about Naruto being there. She looked up at him and he was now wearing his regular clothes instead of a power suit. He wrapped his arms around her. "I'll help you; just tell me what's wrong."

**BREAK**

"Hinata?" Tenten asked shaking Hinata's sleeping body "Hinata, WAKE UP!"

"Huh….wha….Tenten?" Hinata asked waking up from her dream. "Where's Neji and the limo? Where's my dad and…where's Naruto!" Hinata sat up in her bed while her head was looking around the room.

"Whoa Hinata, you're in your room. You were having a dream, are you okay?" Tenten wrapped her arms around Hinata. "You feel a little warm; you could just be over heated."

"No I feel fine; I was just having a bad dream." Hinata said letting out a sigh of relief. "It was only a dream." She said so she could confirm it with herself. "Tenten….why are you here?" she asked getting confused.

"I could have sworn I heard you calling my name. I came in here and you were calling out for anybody to help you. That must have been some dream you were having." Tenten said letting her go.

"Yeah…it was." Hinata said walking over to her sliding door. She stared up at the sky and at all the stars, it relaxed her a bit. Tenten walked over to her too and began to open the door.

"Why don't we go outside." She offered "It'll cool you off." They both stepped out onto the balcony while a light breeze flew over them. Tenten leaned her back against the balcony and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So….do you want to tell me about your dream?" she smiled

"I'd rather not relive it." Hinata said leaning over the edge.

"That's okay. We can just hang out here till you think you can sleep again."

The wind blew their hair across their faces. It was really quiet out except for the little bugs making night time music. Tenten stayed leaning on the balcony with her eyes closed. Hinata was leaning over the balcony looking out over the woods towards the boy's camp. Naruto was over there she kept thinking. Then she remembered something that she thought of the first time she was on the balcony. She thought of the song "These Dreams", one of her favorite oldies songs. She had no clue why that song went through her head when she looked over the woods, but now she was starting to think she knew why.

"There's something out there I can't resist." She said whispering the lyrics into the soft breeze.

"Huh…what was that?" Tenten asked yawning and stretching out her arms.

"I said let's go back to sleep." Hinata lied as she led her friend back into the cabin.

**BREAK**

Naruto was walking down the streets in his town. He was heading for the ramen stand to get some dinner like he always did after papers. He got there and sat down in his usual stool right in front of the owner.

"Hey old man, some Miso ramen please." He said. The man continued to write things down on his clipboard like Naruto said nothing at all. "HEY, didn't you hear me!" Naruto yelled at the man. It didn't even faze him. "TURN UP THE HEARING AID OLD MAN!" Naruto yelled standing on his stool.

"Why can't he hear me?" Naruto asked himself. He got off the stool and headed for the streets where he ran up to people to see if they could hear him, but they couldn't. Naruto tried to grab a man's shoulder but he went right threw him. "WOE!" Naruto yelled as he stared at the hand that went through the man. "Am…I a ghost?"

Naruto kept going to people and he kept going_ through_ them. "THIS IS SO UNREAL! I have to find somebody, _anybody_ who can see me." Naruto began to search but it was almost pointless. Each person he went up to couldn't hear him and didn't see him, not even Shikamaru who was walking the streets. "SHIKAMARU!" Naruto yelled. "I don't understand…why is this happening to me? WAIT….Sasuke! If **anyone**, _he'll_ see me!" Naruto ran to the Uchiha mansion still wondering why no one could see him. "Not like it truly matters since all my life I was neglected just like that."

He made it to the Uchiha mansion and saw Sasuke out front with Neji. "Neji….SASUKE! Can't you guys hear me?" they continued to talk to themselves like Naruto wasn't even there. "Are you kidding **me**? Sasuke can't even see me!" Naruto ran back to the main streets of Konoha. He noticed some pink hair among the crowd. "Sakura?" he ran over to the hair and indeed Sakura was walking the streets with Ino and Tenten. "HEEEEY! Can you girls HEAR ME?" they continued to walk onward. "They…they couldn't even hear me." Naruto said looking down at his feet. "No one can hear me." He said growing sad.

"Naruto!" a happy voice called from behind. Naruto's ears perked up and turned around. People were walking by but he couldn't see who the voice was coming from. "Naruto!" it called out again. Naruto began to move around looking for the voice, it sounded like a females. Then, at the very end of the road, he could see someone waving to him. It was…

"….Hinata?" Naruto asked looking out to her. More people walked in front of him and he could no longer see her. He ran through all of the people trying to get to the end of the road where Hinata was. "Hinata….PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!" he yelled as he ran to where she was standing. When he got to the end of the road there was no one there.

"Hinata…" he said to himself sadly. "No one can see me. I'm all alone."

"Naruto!" Hinata said from behind as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Naruto quickly saw her and embraced her in a hug.

"HINATA, YOU…you can see me!" he said holding her tightly

"Of course I can see you….how could I miss you?" she said bewildered.

"Hinata, no one can see me. Sasuke, Neji, NO ONE!" he said looking at her face. "I felt alone again." He told her knowing she wouldn't understand what he meant by again.

"I don't understand what you mean by again," Hinata began "but I do know you're not alone anymore." Hinata smiled at Naruto and pulled him into another hug. Naruto hugged her back and then pulled away so he was close to her face.

"…uh…Hinata..?" Naruto gulped

"Yes Naruto?" Hinata asked as she looked up at him. Naruto's heart rate started to go off the charts, and he started to sweat.

"Can….can I….um…."

Hinata got the question and started to lean in to kiss him. Before he could even hit her lips he got hit with something else.

**SPLASH**

Naruto was just splashed with water by Kiba who was washing the dishes.

"Naruto!" Kiba yelled "You're supposed to be drying these dishes!"

"Huh…what?" Naruto yawned as he woke up from his dream.

Naruto, Neji, and Kiba were all in the cafeteria kitchen cleaning the dishes from breakfast. Naruto had just fallen asleep at the sink since he couldn't get to sleep last night. Kiba was yelling at him about how he wouldn't work but he wasn't even listening. He couldn't help but wonder about his dream, and Kiba noticed how Naruto's attention was else where.

"Alright, THAT'S IT!" Kiba yelled as he got the sink's hose and sprayed Naruto in between the legs. Naruto snapped back to his senses when Kiba did that.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto yelled as he stared down at his pants. Kiba was laughing like a mad man.

"Somebody wet their pants!" he laughed as he pointed at Naruto.

"You're dead dog boy!" Naruto yelled as he took the hose and sprayed Kiba in the same spot. "HA! Now we're even." Naruto declared. Kiba didn't care about it being _even_, he was now** pissed**!

"I'll kill you Naruto!" he yelled as he charged at him, thankfully Neji stepped in between them.

"Do you both want to come back here and clean for three weeks instead of one?" he asked them. Kiba only growled, he knew Neji was right so he backed off. Naruto, with hose still in hand, sprayed Neji on his pants too.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Now we all look the same!" he declared. Kiba began to laugh along with Naruto and Neji just stared down at his now wet pants. He was very calm at first but when he looked up at Naruto there was nothing but death in his eyes.

"You're going to regret that, Naruto!" he declared by cracking his knuckles. Neji picked up a sponge that was just used to clean off chunky stuff from a pan that was suppose to be "scrambled eggs" and chucked it at Naruto. Naruto quickly ducked and the sponge sped for Kiba who wasn't paying attention and was laughing, mouth wide open.

"HAHAHAHAaacckkr!" Kiba gagged as the sponge went right in his mouth. Neji stared at Kiba in complete shock.

"I can't believe I missed." He said

"PAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed as he pointed at Kiba "How does that taste dog boy?" Kiba took the sponge out of his mouth and ran to the sink. He forced the water on all the way and stuck his mouth right under the faucet where water was streaming out.

"HHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!" he yelled as he jumped ten feet away from the sink. "HOT….HOT…..HOT…HOT!" Kiba yelled as he rubbed his tongue in pain.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! You should see how stupid you look!"

"NA..NARU…ah…Naruto!" Kiba yelled as he ran after Naruto

"Don't blame me for your stupidity." Naruto laughed as he ran around the kitchen. They were all preoccupied with killing Naruto, including Neji who jumped in to help Kiba, that they didn't realize one of the cafeteria ladies came in to see how they were doing.

"How's it…..going? Hey! What's going ON?" she yelled which brought the three boys to a screeching halt. "WEELLL?" she asked again.

"Uhhhhh." They all thought for an explanation to why they were running around the room when Naruto thought of a brilliant idea.

"There was a swarm of bees!" he declared. Neji and Kiba fell over anime style.

"Bees?" she asked putting her hands on her hips. "You were, just now…..being chased by a swarm of bees?"

"YEAH, and then they just disappeared!" Naruto said again

"Right, well now that their gone, would you_ just_ finish the dishes already?" she said wiping off her forehead. "It's getting so hot out, I think I'm going to get some water."

The boys all walked over to the sink again to finish the dishes while the lunch lady went over to another sink to get a glass of water. After she quenched her thirst she left them again to finish up.

"Damn!" Naruto said "I wished she got some of the hot water from this sink."

"Actually I was hoping that too." Neji confessed

"I need to brush my tongue off." Kiba complained as he kept spitting into the sink.

"Hey don't get any of you dog drool on my clean dishes!" Naruto snapped

"You call_ those_ clean?" Kiba spat

"Yeah these are clean." Naruto said pointing at his pile of dishes that still had crud on them.

"Naruto," Neji began to say "Those aren't clean…AT ALL."

"Okay, well let's see your pile." Naruto demanded. Neji finished drying off a plate and he put it down with a stack of immaculate plates that were gleaming in the sunlight.

"HMP, those aren't _that _clean." Naruto said working harder on his plates.

"Naruto why don't I just finish your plates," Kiba said finishing his last ones. "Because I'm already done!" he said with pride.

"I don't need your help to clean a few rotten **dishes**." Naruto said working even harder on his pile.

**BREAK**

After they were done washing the dishes, and Naruto's dishes were spotless, they had to help start making lunch which meant…..HAIRNETS!

"You can NOT get that on my head!" Naruto yelled as he was being chased by a lunch lady.

"Naruto just put it on already!" Kiba yelled "They're not _that_ bad." He lied

"Well Neji isn't wearing one!" Naruto said as he came to a stop. The lunch lady tackled him and got the net on his head. "AW CRUUD!"

"Well that's because he's hiding in the bathroom." Kiba said pointing to bathroom door.

"I am not!" Neji yelled from behind the door.

"What a baby." Naruto said walking over to Kiba adjusting his hairnet.

"Come on Neji, it's really okay!" Kiba tried to convince him.

"Hold on!" Neji yelled again.

"You just don't want to ruin your hair, am I right?" Naruto asked. There was no answer

"PAHAHAHAHAAA! I knew it, you don't want your hair getting messy!" Naruto laughed.

"I don't care about my hair." Neji yelled again

"Prove it!" Naruto yelled as they watched the door slowly open. Neji trudged out and grabbed his hairnet from the counter. He stared at it in disgust, and kept it far away from his body like it was about to jump on him.

"Now put it on like this." Naruto said pointing at his head "Just so you look like me."

"HA…Neji's going to have a lot of hair in his hairnet. He won't look anything like us." Kiba said

Neji through them the shut up or I'll kill you glare. It worked. They watched as Neji put on his hairnet and then one of the lunch ladies came over to help him.

"No no no, you're doing it all wrong." She said "You have such long hair that you have to start from the bottom and then rap it around your head. Let me help you sweaty." She said taking the hair net and wrapping his hair up. Naruto and Kiba tried to hold in there laughter but Kiba couldn't help himself anymore and forced it all out.

"Shut up!" Neji yelled as the lunch lady snapped the net on. "OW!" Neji complained.

"Now you two hyenas over there help start the Mac and cheese. You girly will help cook the Sloppy Joes."

"I'M NOT A GIRL!" Neji yelled at her.

"You're not a girl?" the old lunch lady asked taking a better look at him. "Well I'll be dammed; you look just like I did when I was a little girl." That had done it for Naruto and Kiba.

"PAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAA!" they both fell onto the floor and rolled around laughing holding their sides tightly. Neji clenched his fists and just decided to walk away to where the women were making Sloppy Joes.

"You two, get up!" yelled the lunch lady. "Go help with the Mac and Cheese!"

"Yes..Hahaa…maam." Kiba laughed as he got up.

"No problem." Naruto said laughing.

**BREAK**

It was the end of the day for the girls at camp and they were heading back to their cabins. Hinata was exhausted as she treaded up the huge hill.

"I'm recommending an escalator for this place." She said to herself. As she continued her way up her cell phone began to ring. She went through her sports bag and found her pink cell that she hadn't heard from in a really long time. She could see on the caller ID that it was Hanabi.

"Hello Hanabi!" Hinata said excited to hear from her sister.

"Hinata! How are you?" Hanabi asked a little cheerfully which was strange to Hinata.

"Um…fine…how are you?"

"Just fine, you sound really tired. Am I calling at a bad time?"

"Oh no I'm just walking back to my cabin. What's up?"

"Well I wanted to see how you were doing!"

"What else?" Hinata asked knowing her sister had an objective to the call.

"I just wanted….to talk to you….about…..Konohamaru."

"I KNEW IT!" Hinata cried "I **knew**…you liked him!"

"Well I just found out something." Hanabi said sadly.

"Oh my gosh, what!" Hinata asked growing worried

"Well, you'll never believe this but, he doesn't go back to his home. He goes to summer camp!"

"Actually I believe it." Hinata said

"Huh?"

"I saw him here. He goes to the camp next to mine. He was at the dance!"

"He was…………he went to a dance?" Hanabi asked growing sad.

"YUP, but let me tell you. He did **NOT** dance with anyone." She could hear the rise in Hanabi's mood already even though she didn't say anything.

"So he…._didn't_…dance with anyone?" Hanabi asked.

"That's what he told me!" Hinata said finally reaching her cabin and walking inside. Ino, Tenten, and Sakura were all talking on the couch and watched her go upstairs. Hinata just mouthed 'Hanabi' so they knew who she was talking to. She walked up to her room so she could finish her phone conversation in there.

"You know he didn't want me to tell you that he was there. He said it's because...um…you once said that people who go to sports camps shouldn't waste their time and just get a summer job."

"Oh yeah…I know I know, Moegi told me the same thing. I wish I could take it all back." Hinata could hear her sister falling backwards on probably her bed or her couch. Hinata did the same as her sister and fell backwards on her own bed.

"You know Hanabi you need to just lighten up around guys, okay? You always act like you need to be better then someone when you're already better then….everyone!"

'_That's what Konohamaru said too.' _Hanabi thought

"You know you always act uptight, and that should be me since I'm going to be the heir to the Hyuuga family and Corporation. You really need to loosen up some more, especially….near Konohamaru since your relationship is on the rocks."

"HEY!" Hanabi yelled so the whole room could hear her, even though there was no one in the room.

Hinata just laughed at her sister's reaction. "Sorry Hana, but just trust me okay? That is why you called me right? To get my opinion on what you should do?"

"Um…well…"

"Looks like I hit the nail on the head." Hinata said nonchalantly "Well I'm going to go now but first….do you have Neji's cell phone number?"

"Actually I have it written down some where. I'll go look for it." She said getting up to go over to her desk. "Why do you need it?" she asked as she went through an address book.

"No _real_ reason…I just need to talk to him." Hinata tried to say making it sound like no real big deal. The truth was she wanted to talk to Neji about the whole getting married and changing her name thing.

"Okay I have it. It's 555-9371."(AN: nine starts with the letter **N **the three is like a backwards **E **the number 7 is like an upside down **J **and the 1 is like an **I**. **NEJI**, get it?)

"Got it. Thanks Hanabi, and remember what I just told you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll think hard about it. Have fun on the rest of your camping trip. It is going well right?" Hinata couldn't help but give out a small laugh.

"It's….AMAZING!" she screamed as she jumped around on her bed.

"Woe…WOE…HINATA!" Hanabi yelled "What on earth is happening at your camp that has you so…AMPED?"

"SHE'S IN LOVE!" Sakura, Ino, and Tenten yelled as they charged through Hinata's door.

"You're in what!" Hanabi asked confused

"Were you guys spying on me?" Hinata demanded as she put stomped her foot down on her bed.

"DUH!" Ino yelled as Sakura ran up to Hinata and stole her phone.

"HI HANABI! It's Sakura."

"Give me that!" Hinata demanded, but Sakura refused.

"Just want you to know that Hinata is in LOVE!" Sakura yelled into the phone.

"She's….IN LOVE?" Hanabi asked being so excited for her sister.

"She sure is!" Sakura sang into the phone

"HAHAHA…what's his name?" Hanabi asked. Hinata got the phone back from Sakura.

"Sorry Hanabi I got to murder my friend. Talk to you later, love ya. BYE!" she quickly shut her phone. "SAKURA!" she laughed as she hit her with a few pillows.

"HAHAHAH…sorry Hinata!" Sakura laughed as she ran away.

"So how long were you all listening?" Hinata asked

"We really didn't hear much." Ino said heading for the balcony.

"Hey Hinata…..can I have Neji's number?" Tenten asked pleadingly.

"HMMM…..MAAAAAAYBE!" Hinata teased.

"PLEEEASE! How can you be so cruel?" Tenten sobbed as she fell to her knees jokingly.

"You'll have to do something for me, but what?" Hinata pretended to think.

"Anything!" Tenten cried as she held her hands above her head pleading.

"Make her pull a prank at night!" Ino suggested.

"THAT'S IT! Nice one Ino, but what should you do?" Ino and Sakura began to think too.

"Teepee a cabin?" Ino suggested

"Yeah, but whose?" Hinata asked

"TEMARI'S!" Sakura yelled

"AWSOME IDEA!" Ino yelled as she high-fived Sakura.

"Okay Tenten, you have to teepee Tamari's cabin with…" Hinata was then cut off by Sakura.

"She can't teepee that cabin, Livvy lives there too!"

"Good point." Ino said. They were in a real dilemma, but finally cam down to a solution.

"Okay," Hinata began. "At three in the morning Tenten you'll go to the latrines and steal their toilet paper. Bring a book bag too. Ino go to Livvy and ask her about Tamari."

"Wait…Ino is helping me?" Tenten asked

"Well of course we're all helping you." Sakura said "One, there's no way that you could do this by yourself. Two, it sounds like too much fun!"

"Well where is Ino going?" Tenten asked

"I'm going to talk to Livvy and get her involved in our plan. We'll find out…Oh you guys just tell her, I need to find her and hopefully she's not near Tamari or Kin." Ino then ran out of the room.

"Like Ino was saying," Hinata began to say. "Okay, well right now Ino is going to talk to Livvy and see where Tamari sleeps so instead of us teepeeing the cabin, we'll just get her room."

"That's so….AWSOME!" Tenten cried as she jumped to her feet. "Tell me more!"

"Alright, check this out." Sakura said smirking. "If Livvy is going to help us then she'll help us get some sleeping pills into Tamari's system."

"We have sleeping pills on us?" Tenten asked

"Trunk. Of. Tricks." Hinata said pointing to her trunk.

"So we're going to drug her?" Tenten asked again.

"Yeah." Sakura and Hinata said at once.

"Okay, please continue." Tenten said growing evil with the plan.

"Okay Tenten," Hinata said "You have to get the latrine toilet paper _and _you have to get something else that's going to be really hard."

"Tell me, I can get it. What is it?" Sakura started to smile evilly.

"Alls you have to get is some…."

"Some?" Tenten was getting a little impatient

"MOUSE POOP!" Hinata laughed, while Sakura burst out laughing too.

"Wha…..really? Are you serious?" Tenten asked disgusted.

"YUP!" Sakura said putting her hands on her hips.

"WHY, if I may ask, do I need to get….ew…mouse….poop?" Hinata was more then happy to explain.

"You see we'll put the mouse poop under Tamari's bed and it'll attract more mice. Then, hopefully, there are windows in her room. We'll open those up and that'll let in the owls that_ eat_ the mice."

"I still can't stomach that part." Sakura said holding her stomach.

"Any who," Hinata began again. "with owls being attracted into the room that'll mean more animals will be drawn in."

"And you really think that Livvy wants animals owls and poop in her cabin?" Tenten asked pointing out a flaw of the plan.

"That's why Ino is clearing it with her." Hinata said as if she was saying "Duh Tenten!"

"Do you think she'll go through with it?" Tenten asked again.

"Only if she hates them as much as we hate them." Sakura said. Hinata began the plan again.

"So basically Tenten, if it's cool with Livvy, you'll get toilet paper and mouse crap. We'll all help put it with Tamari, Questions?" Tenten and Sakura both shook their heads no.

"Good, now we just wait for Ino to get back." Hinata said taking a seat on her bed.

BREAK

SORRY about having to say break. The break button wont work and i don't know why. SORRY about the late update, but i hope you liked it!


	13. Chapter 13

**QUICK NOTE: Sorry I have been spelling Temari's name wrong the last chapter!**

**BREAK**

Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten were just sitting on Hinata's bed waiting for Ino when Livvy, of all people, charged through the door yelling.

"I'M TOTALLY IN!" she yelled excitedly which was defiantly not like Livvy.

"WOE, Livvy! Just like charge in here why don't cha!" Tenten laughed.

"Yeah Ino we said to come back with Livvy's response, not Livvy!" Sakura said

"Sorry….I was just sooo excited when Ino here just explained everything to me. I'm totally in; just tell me what I have to do!" Livvy said putting her hands on her hips.

"We need you to _somehow_ get Temari to take sleeping pills." Hinata said. She was waiting for Livvy to react to what she said but to Hinata's surprise she kept her same serious listening face. Hinata decided to just continue since nothing seemed to faze Livvy.

"Then you'll have to tell us where she sleeps and when she goes to sleep."

"Top of the steps first door straight ahead, she and Kin share a room while the rest of us share with four people! Not to mention they are the only ones who have a room up there. It's sort of like a loft and it once was but they later changed it into a room. Sorry a little off track." Livvy explained. Tenten began to ask questions too.

"So how dose Kin sleep? Should we slip her some pills too?" Tenten asked

"Actually that witch snores super loud, I don't know how Temari stands it. They're both pretty hard sleepers when it comes to "Beauty Sleep" so giving them sleeping pills would just make it even easier for you to do whatever."

"We're going to attract animals in there room, and maybe even set up some traps!" Ino said happily.

"Are animals going to be a problem?" Tenten asked Livvy.

"Not if you just shut their door so they don't get into our stuff. Then it would be just fine, and not with just me but I'm sure all of the other girls would be cool with it too!" Livvy said.

"This plan is really going to work!" Sakura began to cheer.

"Now we just need to give everyone their assignments." Hinata said growing serious. "Livvy you'll have to give us your cell number and I'll give you mine so you can call us when they fall asleep. Oh, and just so you know it'll probably be a good idea if you don't tell anyone else at your cabin."

"Why not?" Livvy pouted

"I see, if Temari threatened them to tell they could give in and just rat us out." Tenten said.

"Exactly, so you can't tell anyone else." Hinata said

"Okay, no problem I'll keep my mouth shut!" Livvy said zipping her lips.

"Excellent!" Hinata smiled "Now Tenten you'll need to go get mouse poop and I suggest you do that now before the sun goes away completely."

"You expect me to go searching for rat crap when it's almost night time? Do you have any idea how _hard_ that's going to be!"

"Yeah, but this is what I'm making you do." Hinata smirked.

"You're making her do this?" Livvy asked confused.

"The whole reason we're doing this prank is so Tenten can get Hinata's cousin's cell number." Ino said.

"You're doing all this for a boy?" Livvy smirked slyly. Tenten only blushed a little and laughed knowing how stupid the whole thing was.

"She really wanted it so Ino suggested she do something for it but now we all think it's a good idea." Sakura said

"I guess you must really like this kid huh?" Livvy laughed "Well he's lucky you're going to such lengths for him."

"H..Hey, I'm not doing it for him! This is also going to be fun to get Temari back!"

"RIIIIIGHT!" all four girls said.

"Back to the plan please Hinata." Tenten begged.

"Okay, so Tenten you need to get mouse shit and use a little baggy or something." Hinata said.

"Well she's not going to use her bare hands." Ino laughed.

"Once you get that what _we'll _do is place it near a window in Temari's room. As we're doing that you have to get the latrines toilet paper."

"EW!" Livvy squealed

"Then bring it back to Livvy's cabin and we'll all help you teepee the room." Hinata looked at them to see if they all followed and they seemed to get it.

"So do you have sleeping pills?" Livvy asked

"Of course I'll get them for you now, but Tenten you need to get out of here and find what you need." Hinata said going to her trunk.

"Well how am I going to know what it looks like?" Tenten complained

"Oh actually mouse poop is really easy to tell apart from other kinds because it looks like…..well it sort of…..I wish I could show you but I can't really describe it." Hinata said pulling out sleeping pills.

"Hinata, why not just help Tenten?" Sakura suggested. "After all you do know what the stuff looks like. I don't know _how_ you know what it looks like but you do, and our plan will work better if you help her out."

"I guess I'll go help her but we have to leave right now so scoot." She said chasing Tenten off her bed. They both ran down the stairs and Hinata yelled up to the girls.

"This shouldn't take too long; we'll be back hour tops!" Hinata ran out the front door followed by Tenten who shut it.

"Um….." Ino looked at Sakura and Livvy. They all began to laugh at what just happened.

"That was a little strange." Livvy said.

"SO then I guess we'll see you later?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, but this is going to be hard since the only way to take these pills is to swallow them." Livvy said pointing out a small flaw.

"You're right." Ino said. "How are we going to get Temari to eat it?"

Each girl began to think of ideas but were getting zilch.

"You could convince them that the pills are for something else." Ino finally suggested.

"Like what?" Livvy asked

"Beauty pills?" Sakura asked

"I think that's on the right track." Ino said

"But I would have to show them the container, I mean they're not that stupid to just take anything I hand them."

"Or are they?" Sakura questioned.

"I guess the only thing I can do is smash it up and stick it in their drinks." Livvy said shaking the bottle.

"Sounds like the best idea." Ino said.

"Alright well I'll call you guys when I'm doing it and then I'll call you again when they're sleeping."

"Wait a second; did Hinata give you her number? I don't think she did." Sakura said

"No she didn't." Livvy said

"Here I'll give you mine, and just give me yours too." Ino said pulling her cell phone out of her pocket. Livvy and Sakura did the same.

"She doesn't need your cell phone number!" Ino said. Sakura just stuck her tongue out.

"Well I want to give it to her, OKAY!" she yelled

"Sheesh!" Ino rolled her eyes and they all exchanged numbers.

"Call one of you later!" Livvy smiled as she went down the stairs. Ino and Sakura followed after her. "WOE, I didn't see the plasma screen!" Livvy explained as she practically froze in her spot.

"HA, guess you ran right by it." Ino laughed.

"WOW, you even have a kitchen?" Livvy was now stumbling over her own feet trying to go to one thing and then the other.

"Woe be careful Livvy." Sakura said going behind her to keep her from falling over.

"This is like the greatest cabin!" she said wide eyed.

"Oh my God!" Ino laughed "I've never seen Livvy like this before!"

"Same." Sakura agreed

"YOU HAVE AN X-BOX 360?" she yelled

**BREAK**

Back at the boy's cabin it was very quiet. All of the guys, but not so much Shikamaru, were soar in all the places you could think of. For the first time in four whole days they had to go back to their sports which was a huge wakeup call. Shikamaru didn't feel SO bad since he didn't play many sports, and Neji ran every morning so his body wasn't dieing on him. It was Sasuke and Naruto who were in "true" pain, so Naruto kept saying.

"My….legs…ohh my legs!" Naruto whined as he lay on the floor by the front door since when he got home he couldn't make it all the way to the couch.

"shutUP…uh…Naruto." Sasuke complained as he lay on the couch since he actually made it. Shikamaru pulled a chair from the kitchen and sat on it backwards so he could lean on the chair's back with his hands just dangling.

"Fencing took so much out of my arms." Shikamaru said

"That and wrestling did me in." Neji said collapsed over the coffee table. "And Yashiro really got his revenge on me too. OUCH. My arm he pulled still hurts." Neji rubbed his left arm in agony.

"I saw him do that…to you." Naruto said "It looked pretty bad."

"Yeah well…his friend got you too. Sorry about that." Neji said

"No problem, forget about it." Naruto said smiling, even though it didn't matter since no one could see him.

"Who else wants to skip dinner?" Sasuke asked.

"UUgh." Was the response from all of the guys.

"Take that at as a no." Sasuke said closing his eyes.

"So then what are we going to do the rest of the day?" Neji asked while yawning

"Who cares." Shikamaru said.

"Man, if this is how we act after all of our practices are over then….we'll never beat the girls in the competitions." Naruto said.

"Crud….you're right." Neji admitted "And if we end up looking like this after playing with them….then we'll be a….laughing stock!"

"We have two weeks before they start," Shikamaru said "We'll have time."

All of the guys thought to themselves about if it would even be enough time to get them ready. They didn't feel that they had to beat the girls because they would be made fun of by the other guys, but they didn't want to look weak in front of the girls.

"Do you think…any of them are training for them right now?" Sasuke asked

"Maybe, only the seriously competitive girls are." Said Shikamaru "But this whole thing is supposed to be for fun. And I'm sure half the girls there just like to go because guys will be there."

"So…do you think Tenten is training?" Neji asked. Shikamaru just shrugged.

"Beats me." He said

"I wonder…what they're doing right now." Naruto said thinking more about Hinata.

"Hmp, probably girl stuff." Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah…maybe." Naruto said letting out a sigh.

**BREAK**

"**Where the hell could this mouse _shit _BE?**" Hinata yelled frustrated. They had been looking for nearly two hours and the sun was almost gone. They both looked around the mess halls and were now looking in the woods.

"And _you_ wanted _me_ to do this by myself!" Tenten yelled "So what do we do now?"

"I guess we just wait for night to hit and wait for mice to come out." Hinata said sitting down on a near by boulder. She wiped off her forehead and regretted not bringing water.

"Is Neji's phone number _really_ worth all of this?" Tenten asked as she sat on top of the boulder Hinata was on.

"I don't know," Hinata said whipping out her cell phone and opening her phone book up. She flipped down to Neji's number and flashed the screen at Tenten. "You tell me!" she teased. Tenten bit her lip a little.

"I could always, ask for it." She said.

"Liar!" Hinata laughed as she shut her phone. "I think you get too shy around him. HUUH! Do I have to beat the shyness out of you?" Hinata smiled.

"SHY, hey Hinata Hyuuga I am _not_ shy and_ you_ know that!" Tenten said rather quickly. Hinata just giggled.

"Whatever you say." She stuck her phone back into her pocket and they both sat in silence as they both watched the ground. It wasn't completely dark out yet so they still had to wait before they could look for mice.

"Hinata." Tenten whispered after twenty minutes of no talking.

"Yeah?" Hinata whispered back.

"Maybe we should just wait for a mouse to come by us. Don't you think we'll scare them all away if we walk around?"

"That's true. Maybe we could just wait here?" Hinata said hitting her hand the on the boulder.

"Or we could just go back to the cabin. We can still teepee Temari's room, there doesn't have to be wild animals involved." Tenten pointed out.

"What!" Hinata asked as she turned around to face her friend. "Are you backing out on me?"

"No, no I just really don't want to wait here all night for a mouse to come out right in front of us and take a shit." Hinata stared at Tenten and then began to laugh. At first it was suttle but then she began to hold her sides. Tenten looked at her questioningly and moved down so she was sitting down next to Hinata.

"Hinata, are okay? What the hell is so funny?" Tenten said while laughing a bit. Hinata tried to slow down her laughter.

"You're...you're right. We're just sitting here waiting for a mouse to come right on out and…and…crap right in front of us." Hinata laughed even louder and Tenten joined her. If there was anyone passing by at that moment they would have sworn that Tenten and Hinata were crazy from the heat, but it was nighttime now and it wasn't hot out at all.

Hinata and Tenten laughed at how stupid their situation looked and just stared down at the ground. Their laughter was finally beginning to slow down, and they were starting to catch their breathes.

"HAHAAHAHA…hahahaha..haha….HAAAAAhhh." They finally stopped laughing and as they continued to stare down at the ground a small mouse came out from under the boulder. They both stared at it and it just smelt around at the ground. After a minute or so it stopped sniffing and began to poop right in front of the girls. They both stared at the little mouse in surprise as it continued to do it's, business.

When all was good and done the little mouse went right back into the hole from where it came. Tenten and Hinata stared at the little pile of mouse poop.

"Did that really just happen?" Tenten asked still staring down at the little pellets.

"UUM………yeah, yeah it did." Hinata said not taking her eyes off it.

"PAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAHAAAHAAAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAHHHAAAAHAHHAAAA!" Tenten and Hinata both were holding there sides and tried not to fall off the boulder.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT JUST HAPPENED!" Tenten laughed

"NO ONE WILL BELIEVE US!" Hinata laughed.

"So let's just GRAB it and Go." Tenten said still laughing.

"_Me_? Uhuh. _You're_ the one whose suppose to get it so _you_ have to grab it."

"But, I think I forgot to get a plastic bag to carry it in." Tenten said grimly. She looked over at Hinata sweat dropping. "Did you bring one?" she asked while laughing nervously.

**BREAK**

Sakura was sitting on the couch and Ino, who was bored out of her mind, was sitting on it upside down.

"You should try this Sakura." Ino told her "Sitting upside down is really fun, and it feels good."

"Ino, I told you already. My brain is over sized and when all the blood rushes to my head I get really dizzy and can't see anything for a while."

"So you have an over sized brain?" Ino asked. Sakura nodded yes. "Well then that explains your oversized forehead!" Ino laughed. Sakura took Ino's legs and flipped her over completely so she was on the floor.

"OUCH! Hey that hurt!"

"Ooops!" Sakura laughed. Ino was about to say something more but then the front door opened up. They both looked over and saw a smiling Hinata and a grim looking Tenten walk in.

"Hey guys." Sakura said standing up. "Tenten what's wrong?"

"Yeah, did you guys get it?" Ino asked

"Yeah." Hinata said almost breaking into laughter. "Tenten has it."

"So then Tenten why do you look so harsh?" Sakura asked

"I forgot….." Tenten shivered "To bring a plastic bag."

"So….how are you…?" Ino asked as she watched Tenten point at her bottom pocket on the end of her pants.

"You mean…you used your….?" Sakura asked as Tenten nodded yes.

"DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!" Sakura yelled

"WASH YOUR HANDS!" Ino yelled as she ran over to open the bathroom door for Tenten and turn on the water. "I'll put soap in your hands!" After Tenten washed her hands she went upstairs to change into some new pants. She brought her other ones down stairs and Hinata was already standing by the porch door with a bag around her hand.

"We'll just grab it out of your pants and then I'll have your pants dry-cleaned." They all walked out to the porch and Hinata went deep down into Tenten's pocket and got everything she need in just one grab. Ino had another plastic bag and put Tenten's pants in it.

"I don't even know if I want Neji's phone number anymore." Tenten whined.

"Aw come on!" Ino said as she wrapped her arm around Tenten's shoulder. "You know you want it. PLUS, deep down I know you want to prank Temari."

"Well that's true," Tenten said "I do love a good prank, and on Temari! I can't wait for them to go to sleep."

"Oh no I forgot to give Livvy my cell phone number." Hinata said smacking her forehead. The bag of mouse poop was tied up and sitting on the ground.

"Oh don't worry about it." Sakura told her. "We both gave her ours and we have hers."

"Oh good, thanks guys!" Hinata said relieved.

"So I guess now we should eat something so we won't be hungry later." Ino said

"Well that would be a good idea." Sakura said sarcastically.

"Shut up forehead." Ino said as she walked back inside the cabin.

**BREAK**

Livvy called Ino's cell phone at 9:34 when she stuck the smashed sleeping pills into Temari's and Kin's water bottles. They were happy to hear that Temari and Kin drank water because if they drank soda they weren't sure if it would dissolve the powder and mess everything up. Livvy called Sakura's cell phone at 11:40 when she was positive that Temari and Kin were out cold.

"You're really _really_ sure they are?" Sakura asked over the phone.

"Oh they are, I even shook them a little bit. Nothing happened, so when are you guys going to come down here?" The girls looked at Hinata who was pondering. Some counselors patrolled outside the Hill's cabins at 11:55 and then they left to go down the hill. Hinata wasn't sure if they then patrolled at the bottom of the hill. Hinata grabbed the phone from Sakura.

"Livvy we'll call you back in fifteen minutes, okay?"

"O-kay?" Livvy said unsure as she hung up.

"What are we waiting for?" Ino asked as Hinata pocketed Sakura's phone.

"Some counselors do patrol up here every night at 11:55 for about five minutes or so. We'll wait for them to finish and then we'll call Livvy so she can tell us when they're completely gone."

"Oh I see." Sakura said "Livvy's cabin is right at the bottom of the hill so she'll be able to tell us when we can go down there."

"Exactly." Hinata said taking a seat on their couch. "We'll just wait another fifteen minutes or so before calling Livvy. But this is what we should do in the mean time." Ino sat down next to Hinata and Sakura stood in front of them with Tenten. "Alright, one of us needs to watch the front window to see when the campers go down the hill so we can then call Livvy. Another person needs to switch the down stairs lights off and another person needs to switch Tenten's room light switch on."

"HUH? What's the purpose of all of that?" Ino asked

"Simple." Sakura said. "The campers outside basically look around the area and the look at each persons cabin. When they look at our cabin they'll see our lights turn off and then the upstairs lights turn on. To them it'll look like we're going to bed."

"Well, it sounds pretty good." Tenten said a little unsure. "But it's the only alibi we got. The counselors could say in our defense, _if we needed defense_, that we went to bed."

"I see now." Ino said.

"Now we just have to pick whose going where." Sakura said

"I already decided." Ino said pointing her thumb at her chest.

"Who made you in charge?" asked Sakura

"Let's just hear it." Hinata said waiting for Ino to continue.

"Okay, I'll stand watch at the front window. Tenten will hit the down stairs lights, Sakura will hit the upstairs, and since Hinata already has Sakura's cell phone she'll call Livvy. Sakura you stay at Tenten's door and I'll run over to the steps to tell you when. But also, when you're done you have to stay in the room till we say, okay?"

"Why does she have to stay in the room" Hinata asked.

"Because we have that gigantic window upstairs and, since it's dark, especially since it's dark, you can see anything through the windows when the lights are on on the inside. If they're watching our cabin then they'll see Sakura just standing by the door, so Sakura you need to make sure that when you turn on the lights you go _in_to the room."

"Okay, got it." Sakura said nodding her head in understanding.

"Wow I never really thought about _all_ of that." Hinata said "Glad you did."

"Well I'm really good at making plans up." Ino began to brag.

"So let's just do it already." Tenten said stretching her arms out.

"Okay its," Hinata opened up Sakura's cell phone. "11:45, we have only ten minutes before the counselors get here but they could always get here early. We should all take our places."

Right." They all said as they went to their spots.

They waited for ten minutes for the counselors to do patrol. Hinata was lying on her back on the couch while she went through Sakura's phonebook to see all her numbers. Ino was by the front window on her knees so she could take quick peaks out of it. Tenten was sitting on her but on the floor right under the light switches. She could easily put her right arm up and hit the lights when it was time. Sakura was sitting at the bottom of the door frame in Tenten's room. She was really bored sitting up there by herself.

"GET READY!" Ino yelled, while keeping a whisper, suddenly. Hinata stayed as she was and Tenten had her hand up on the lights ready and waiting. Ino kept a constant watch out the corner of the window. She had the shades partially up so it wouldn't look like she was peaking. The two counselors were just walking around the middle of all of the cabins. They must have been talking to each other as they looked at each cabin from the same spot. One of the counselors finally looked at their cabin and as soon as she did Ino's heart jumped. She didn't want to just tell Tenten to turn off the lights right as she looked so she waited till the other one looked too.

"Now." Ino told Tenten as the second counselor looked at the cabin. Ino quickly crawled to the end of the stairs, which wasn't really a far distance. She didn't even have to move from her spot to yell to Sakura to turn the lights on but she insisted upon it. "Sakura, now!" Ino yelled up the steps. A second later Sakura turned on the lights, walked into the room, and closed the door, just like Ino had instructed her to do. Ino crawled back over to the window to see what the counselors were doing but they were already walking towards the hill.

"Perfect, Hinata they're going down the hill." Hinata quickly called Livvy back.

"Hello?" Livvy asked

"Livvy? It's Hinata, we need you to go look out your front window. See if there are any counselors out front."

"Um, okay." Livvy walked to her window and stared out of it. "Hinata there isn't anyone out there."

"You sure? Just wait a second more."

Livvy continued to stare around as far as she could see but no one was coming out. She did this more a minute and, while still looking, began t talk to Hinata.

"Sorry Hinata but I don't see-OH WAIT. I see two people coming down the hill. YEAH, they look like counselors. Wow you guys are really good, how'd you know about the counselors?"

"Doesn't matter, we'll be done there as soon as we can. We'll go to the front door."

"Okay, and everyone else is sleeping."

"Great, see you in a minute." Hinata shut the phone. Tenten and Ino were already around her on the couch.

"Okay, we can go now but let's leave in just a few minutes." Hinata said "We don't know how far the counselors will have gotten when we get down there."

"We should sneak through the porch door." Tenten said putting on her backpack.

"Okay then, let's go." Ino said. They all walked over to the porch door and slid it open. Each of them got outside quietly and made it to the front without making a noise, and Hinata remembered to grab the little bag of mouse poop. They decided to walk casually to where they needed to go so if anyone saw them it would look like they were heading for the latrines or that they were camp counselors. When they began to walk down the hill Ino tripped over a rock and fell face first on the ground. As if that wasn't bad enough she began to roll down the hill.

"Ino!" Tenten and Hinata whispered as they chased her down the hill. Hinata grabbed her arm and Ino stopped rolling. They both helped her to her feet and, even though they couldn't see any since it was so dark out, they wiped off her clothes knowing they probably had dirt all over them.

'Thanks guys." Ino said standing on her own. "Hinata you dropped your phone when you grabbed me." Ino said bending down picking up a cell phone.

"Oh, that's actually Sakura's so no worries." Hinata said taking the phone.

"SAKURA!" they all began to freak out.

"She'll _kill_ us!" Ino squealed. They all began to panic.

"Alright alright alright!" Hinata said quickly "Tenten, you go and do what you have to do. Ino run back and get Sakura and tell her that, well don't tell her that we left already, just say me and Tenten went ahead first. RUN!" Ino ran back up the hill and Hinata and Tenten began to walk again.

"Hinata where are you going then?" Tenten asked even though she knew the answer

"I'll go to the cabin and tell Livvy they're going to be running late. You just hurry with the toilet paper, and you brought your excuse with you right?" Hinata asked

"Yup." Tenten smiled. Hinata couldn't tell if Tenten was lieing or not. Her voice was a little shaky.

"Show me." Hinata demanded. Tenten went into her pocket and pulled out a tampon.

"If anyone asked what I'm doing I'll just show them this so my voice can't be later identified and it's too dark to see what I really look like."

"That was a really good idea." Hinata said "And Ino came up with it."

"She's been having a lot of those 'good ideas' lately." Tenten commented.

They reached the bottom of the hill and Tenten continued to go to the latrines. Hinata didn't go into the cabin just yet. She thought that she could wait for Ino and Sakura but she had been waiting outside for almost eight minutes and she had no idea what was keeping them.

'_I'll just go inside the cabin I guess. I'm sure they'll be here soon.' _Hinata thought as she crept up to the door. She lightly tapped the door three times so Livvy could here. She figured she would be close by since she was waiting for them. Hinata then heard three more knocks on the door lightly, and she responded to them with three more light knocks. The door opened up and Livvy was there slowly opening the door. When Hinata was in, Livvy looked around the front of the cabin and then shut the door.

This cabin looked different from Hinata's cabin. It was a big opened area in the front with a built in bench around the walls. There were three doors lining the walls. One being the bathroom and the other two being the other rooms for four girls. There were steps to the left and they actually spiraled around once, like it was leading to a tower. But instead of a princess at the top were two _witches_, or that's what Hinata thought.

"Where are Ino and Sakura?" Livvy asked "I know Tenten is getting toilet paper."

"Um…me and Tenten went ahead and Sakura and Ino went after us. They should be here shortly I guess." Hinata didn't really need to tell the truth to Livvy. If she was going to make that lie work she needed other people to believe it too.

"Yeah, when you hung up the phone I thought you would be down like _any_ second, not fifteen minutes later!"

"Oh sorry." Hinata said scratching the back of her head. "But I'm here now so we'll get started soon!"

"Yeah we just need Sakura, Tenten, and Ino." Livvy said taking a seat on the bench. "Is Tenten taking all of the toilet paper, or is she leaving some?"

"She's leaving a brand new role in each latrine. We don't want to be mean to any one else who might have to go. I mean think if they were having their periods!"

"You guys really thought this threw haven't you?" Livvy said raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah for the most part." Hinata said when they heard someone knock on the door three times. Hinata then lightly knocked three times back, and so did the person on the other side. "must be them." Hinata whispered. She stood up and opened the door slowly and saw Ino and Sakura. Sakura looked a little miffed and Ino had some grass in her hair. The both walked in and Livvy greeted the quietly.

"So there up stairs right?" Sakura asked as she looked up around the corner of the steps. "Your stairs are so cool."

"Thanks, but technically there not _my_ stairs, there Temari's and Kin's." Livvy said crossing her arms.

"Tenten not back yet?" Ino said looking around the room.

"No still getting the toilet paper." Hinata said.

"It could take her a while since the latrines are really far away." Sakura pointed out.

"Ino, you have some grass in your hair." Livvy said walking over to her. "Let me get it out for you."

"Thanks!" Ino said nervously.

"Did you fall or something?" Livvy asked getting it off her head.

"Well the **first** time I fell down the hill by accident but the **second** time…!" Hinata put her hand over Ino's mouth.

"Quiet Ino, Livvy's roommates are sleeping." Hinata let her mouth go. "you mean you fell down the hill twice?" she asked

"I didn't _fall_," Ino began to say "Sakura **pushed** me!" Sakura stuck her tongue out.

"Serves you right for leaving without me!" she said crossing her arms.

"I said I was sorry!"

"But you didn't mean it!"

"I did too!"

"You did not!"

"I did **too**!"

"You. Did. Not!"

"How would you know?" Ino and Sakura's faces were so close to each other at this point.

"Guys calm down." Hinata said pushing them apart. "Both of you go to different corners of the room and let's all just wait for Tenten." They both hmped and went on the opposite directions of the room. They sat down on the bench that went around the room at the same time. Hinata sweat dropped and scratched the back of her head.

"You do this all the time, don't you?" Livvy asked as Hinata sat down too.

"Yup!" she said wiping off her forehead. "But they're my best friends and I would do it for them every hour on the hour."

"Something tells me you do do it every hour on the hour." Hinata let out a small laugh. Livvy leaned against the door and they all waited for Tenten to come back. When she did finally return it was 12:34.

Knock Knock Knock

Ino and Sakura crept over to Livvy at the door as she knocked three times on the door. Three more knocks were heard and Livvy opened the door.

"Tenten!" Ino quietly cheered. "Did you get the goods?" Tenten went to the center of the floor and fell quietly to her knees.

"Sorry I was a little late guys." She said as she pulled her backpack off. "But I got what we need, but don't open my book bag up yet because it smells _SOOOO_ bad!" Livvy was about to pick it up but then thought twice. Hinata went gave Tenten her hand and hoisted her up.

"Okay guys now this is what we do." She said as she got their attention. "Livvy you stay down here and make sure no one goes up stairs, **at all**!"

"I don't think any one would do that anyways, but what should I say I'm doing if one of them comes out?" she asked.

"Go grab a book and tell them you're reading out here because you can turn on these lights and you didn't want to wake them up."

'But I don't have a book." Livvy said. Hinata went to the small first pocket of Tenten's backpack. She pulled out a yellow book.

"Here," she said handing the book to Livvy. "read this. It's The Secret Life of Bees. My driver recommends it."

"Sure…I guess." Livvy said thumbing through the pages.

"Okay the rest of us know what to do right?" everyone nodded a yes. "okay lets go up stairs." Hinata said as they walked up the steps. To Hinata's surprise they didn't squeak like she had suspected them too.

When they reached the top of the steps there in front of them was the bedroom door. They cautiously walked over to it. When they got to the door they all expected the other to open it up.

"Go ahead Ino." Tenten said "open the door."

"I'm not opening it, Hinata is."

"I'm not opening it, Sakura is."

"I'm not opening it, Tenten is."

"The hell I'm opening it!" Tenten said slamming her foot down.

"SSHHH!" they all went.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Hinata asked. "They all nodded and each took a partner. Hinata and Ino, and Sakura with Tenten. Ino beat Hinata with rock and Tenten beat Sakura with paper. Hinata and Sakura were now going to decide who would open the door.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, SHOOT!" they both said. Sakura did paper while Hinata did rock.

"HAHA!" she laughed cupping her hand around Hinata's fist. "Paper beats rock!"

"But hand opens door knob!" Hinata said. Before Sakura could say anything Hinata grabbed Sakura's hand that was doing 'paper' and put it on the doorknob. She twisted the door for Sakura and Sakura ended up falling into the room.

They all stood frozen in place to see if Temari or Kin had heard them. They did hear a constant snoring coming from the door, which meant they both must have been sleeping. Sakura still didn't move until Tenten crept over and helped her to her feet. They all slowly went into the room to see Temari sleeping soundly to the left and Kin sleeping to the right.

"Which one is snoring?" Ino asked

"Kin." Sakura said rubbing her right ear. "Dear god that's so annoying!"

"Turn on the lights." Tenten said.

They all felt the walls for a small switch to turn on the two wall lights by the front door. Ino found the switch by the door on the _out_side in the hall.

"That's the weirdest place to put a switch." She said.

"They really must be out cold." Sakura said talking a little louder.

"Let's just do this." Tenten said unzipping her book bag. Five seconds later they were all holding their noses. "You owe me a new book bag!" Tenten demanded.

"No problem." Hinata said as she took latex gloves out of her pocket.

"You had GLOVES!" Tenten yelled

"Oh…..yeah…..sorry!" Hinata sweat dropped and put them on. Ino and Sakura had their own pair too.

"**I had to use my bare hands to touch those rolls of toilet paper. One of them is even a little bit damp!**"

"Oh that's right!" Ino said pulling out another pair of gloves. "I grabbed two extra, I really don't know why but thank goodness." She handed them over to Tenten.

"Where did you guys get latex gloves from any ways?" she asked

"Trunk of Tricks." Hinata said simply. They all surrounded Tenten's book bag and grabbed a role of toilet paper. "Okay, let's make it look good!"

They all began to carefully throw toilet paper around the room, even around the two lights.

"No……Way." Ino said looking excitedly at the ceiling.

"What is it?" Hinata asked as she looked up. She began to smile evil thoughts.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Ino asked.

"OH YEaaaaah." Hinata said "Thank you Naruto." She said smiling evilly.

**BREAK**

"ACHOOO!" sneezed Naruto

"Ga-bless you." Sasuke said as he continued to stretch out his arms.

"Thanks." Naruto said simply

"You know, they say somebody's talking about you if you sneeze." Shikamaru said trying to sound smart.

"Wonder whose plotting your death." Neji said as he continued to play on his PSP.

"HUH? You think somebody's….planning to kill me?" Naruto asked from his bed.

They all decided to just hang out in Naruto's room before they went to sleep since they had nothing better to do.

"Well who else would be talking about you unless they were plotting to kill you?" Neji smirked.

"SHUT-UP!" Naruto yelled "I bet I could think of someone who would talk about me without planning on killing me!"

"Like who?" Neji asked looking up from his game.

"Um…well…….I guess….." Naruto started to sweat and wished he hadn't said anything at all.

"How cute." Sasuke said smirking. "I bet _I_ know who he wants to say."

"SHUT-UP, no you don't!" Naruto said standing up and pointing his finger at Sasuke.

"I think we _all_ know who he wants to say." Shikamaru said lazily.

"NUH-UH!" Naruto said now pointing at Shikamaru.

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed. "HinaaAAAata!" he teased. Naruto jumped on top of Sasuke and began to wrestle him. He had Sasuke pinned down to the ground.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" he demanded.

"Why bother…" Sasuke said "When you know it's true!" Sasuke then flipped Naruto over and had him pinned. Naruto quickly unpinned himself and did a move he just learned at wrestling that day. They both fought for about five minutes since they were both soar. When they finally stopped Naruto collapsed on his bed again. They all pretty much stopped talking for a while and it was a little awkward. Naruto didn't like it when people weren't talking, so he thought he start something up.

"Did anyone hear about the new guy coming to camp?"

"What?" Shikamaru asked from the computer.

"Yeah, I heard this guy is coming to camp late and he'll be here this week." Naruto said sitting up in his bed.

"Wonder who this guy is." Neji said not looking up from his PSP.

"I actually heard something today about him. He came to this camp four years ago, and then he didn't come back the next year even though he was in love with this place. They said he came back another year later and keeps coming back. They thought he wasn't coming back, but I really didn't ask about him because frankly, I could care less."

"But people are talking about this guy?" Neji asked

"I guess, but I wonder what could be so great about him." Naruto said as he pondered on what the guy might look like. "They said he's one of the best athletes here."

"Who cares?" Shikamaru said getting bored with the subject. "Since we're not really doing anything I'm going to sleep now." Shikamaru got off the computer and went to his bed. Sasuke and Neji decided to go to bed too.

"See you guys later." Sasuke said as he walked out of the room.

"Good luck Naruto." Neji smirked as he closed the door.

"HEY!" Naruto yelled as the door shut.

**BREAK**

"So, _how _are we going to do this exactly?" Sakura asked Ino and Hinata.

We'll just rip up some toilet paper and place it on that fan up there." Hinata said as she pointed up at the ceiling. There was a fan with four blades. To turn it on however you had to pull the string that was up at the top.

"It was actually inspired by Naruto." Ino said

"Naruto?" Tenten and Sakura asked.

"Remember at the dance?" Hinata asked them. They both began to give the impression of 'OOHHHH YEAH!'

"Yep, now thanks to Naruto this prank is going to be even better." Hinata said smiling.

**BREAK**

"ACHOO!" Naruto sneezed. He wiped his nose and then two more fast sneezes came out.

"ACHOO,ACHOO!" he wiped his nose again and Shikamaru couldn't help but watch what was happening.

"Allergies?" Shikamaru asked. Before Naruto could respond he sneezed again.

"AH-CHOOOO!" Naruto was afraid to see if it would happen again.

(pound pound pound) "Told you someone was plotting your death!" Neji yelled threw the wall as he banged on it.

"Note to self." Naruto mumbled low enough so only Shikamaru could hear him. "kill Neji."

"ACHOO!" they heard Neji sneeze from the next room. "Are you plotting something Naruto?" he yelled.

"NO!" Naruto yelled back.

**BREAK**

Ino was tearing up pieces of toilet paper and was placing them on the fans. Tenten went back down stairs to ask Livvy if they had anything sticky, like hair gell or **honey**!

"Change those to feathers; add honey and whipped cream and this would look like parent trap." Sakura commented as she continued to hang up the smelly toilet paper.

"AW darn!" Hinata said slapping her hand to her forehead. "Whipped cream! That would have been perfect!"

"Oh well." Ino laughed "Another time.

"Ino are you sure you're okay standing on the edge of Kin's bed?" Sakura asked nervously. "Maybe you could rip them up first and then stand on it so you can put them all down at once."

"Don't have a cow Sakura, I'm fine up here." She smiled.

They all continued to place toilet paper around the two sleeping girls. They almost forgot they were even there since they didn't stir in their beds, except for Kin's snoring. Tenten then cam back into the room with no luck on the hair jell.

"Only one girl here has hair gell, and if we use it Temari and Kin would think _she_ did all of this. Which by the way _nice_ work!" she said giving the thumbs up.

"HAHAHAAAHAAHAHAHAA!" Hinata couldn't help but laugh at Tenten's pose. "Do you know who you look like?" she laughed. Tenten looked confused, so did Ino and Sakura.

"You know who I mean!" Hinata kept saying. "Do I have to spell it out for you or something?"

"You might want to because she's not getting it." Ino said as she continued to rip up paper.

"Well we went to camp with him. He left for a summer and when he came back he was totally different!"

Tenten was drawing a blank.

"He came back saying 'LET THE POWER OF YOUTH EXPLODE!' and then he would do this." Hinata then put her thumb up and grinned really big.

"Oh my gosh I know who you mean!" Tenten laughed.

"ROCK LEE!" they both laughed.

"His name is Rock?" Ino asked

"No, but it sounds cooler to call him that." Tenten said. "Rock Lee!" she giggled.

"Tenten Rock." Hinata giggled. "Remember?"

"Tenten Rock?" Sakura and Ino both said stopping what they were doing.

"Bu-wha-bout….NEJI!" Sakura finally spat out. "I thought you liked him!"

"I DO!" Tenten defended.

"But she liked to watch Lee work out all the time." Hinata said slyly.

"SHUTUP!" Tenten yelled. They all froze and looked over at Temari and Kin. Neither of them moved, and stayed sleeping.

"Wonder how many pills Livvy gave them?" Hinata said out loud.

"Okay so let me get this straight." Sakura said "You do you like this guy Lee any?"

"_Well_…..NO….no I don't like him. I'll admit, I liked to watch him work out." She said as she blushed a little.

"Oh my God," Ino said as she went back to work "You are so cheating on Neji."

Tenten felt a little heart broken. She never thought about it before but maybe this wasn't being fair to Neji who she liked even longer then Lee.

"Tenten, don't worry I was just kidding." Ino said while giving Tenten a smile that just said 'relax'.

"I never really remembered Lee when we first met him, but when he came back to camp he had like a bowl hair cut." Hinata said as she went through a dresser.

"Not to mention his big eyebrows." Tenten laughed

"I thought you liked those?" Hinata said slyly.

"I uh….I do not." Tenten said simply. "Can we just not talk about Lee anymore? We're never going to see him again.

"OOOO-kay!" Hinata said as she opened another drawer. "no way." Hinata said practically stunned.

"What is it?" Sakura asked as she finished up her last stinky roll of toilet paper.

"I don't know whose dresser is but…" she pulled something out from the dresser. "they have hair gell!"

"Temari's," Ino said knowingly "It has got to be Temari's."

"Who cares, they have a lot of it and it'll come in handy." Sakura said taking the gell from Hinata.

"I guess that means _you_ get to do the honors." Hinata said.

"This is for calling me pinky!" she said as she hovered over Temari's sleeping form.

"Don't forget the sharpie pen!" Tenten said pulling out a black sharpie. Sakura took it from her gladly. "Hinata, hand over the bag of mouse crap." Tenten asked as Hinata gave her the bag.

"Let it all begin." She said evilly.

**BREAK**

After the girls were done with their prank they packed up their stuff, and any evidence pointing to them. They quietly shut the door and slowly walked down the stairs.

"You'll have to tell us later Ino where you got that string from." Hinata whispered as they made it down stairs to see Livvy half way done the book.

"Livvy?" Sakura asked puzzled.

"Huh….OH….You guys are done already?" she said looking at her cell phone. It read 2:03 AM. "WOW, time sure does fly by." She whispered.

"So no one came out, or anything?" Ino asked.

"Not a one, they didn't even wake up when I went in there to get my reading glasses, or when somebody screamed' NO'!"

"My bad." Tenten said scratching the back of her head.

"So how does it all look?" she asked folding over the page of the book she was just reading so she could go back to it.

"Well let's just say you _don't_ want to go up there." Sakura said while laughing evilly.

"Okay, so why don't you guys get out of here now. It's getting real late, and Hinata is it okay if I finish this book? It's_ really_ really good!" Hinata could see the pleading through Livvy's glasses.

"Well, if you really want to….read it. Be my guest!" she smiled.

"Thanks!" she said as she jumped up and clapped her hands. "okay, so I'll see you all at swimming." They all waved goodbye and left silently.

All four of them ran up the hill not caring if anyone saw them or not. It was too quiet out Tenten had teased which made them all run faster. Reaching their cabin they noticed Tenten's light was still on.

"Everyone meet in my room after you get dressed and washed off." Tenten said as they went up their porch steps.

"Okay!" they all said as they all claimed a bathroom. Sakura took the down stairs bathroom and Tenten was allowed to have the upstairs one since she had to do all the gruesome stuff. Hinata got to use her own bathroom and then let Ino use it when she was done. Tenten finished with her bathroom when Ino was done and Sakura used Hinata's too to wash her hair in the tub. After being all good a clean they met in Tenten's room and couldn't help but laugh hysterically for the first time since they started the prank.

"I still can't believe we did it!" Ino laughed

"I wish we had some sparkling wine to celebrate with." Sakura yelled

"I second that!" Tenten cheered

"OH! Here you go Tenten!" Hinata yelled as she threw her her pink cell phone.

"And this is for?" Tenten asked looking at the phone on her lap.

"Neji's number? DUH!" Hinata laughed as she saw the happiness rise in Tenten's face.

"You're the best Hinata. THE BEST, THE ABSOLUTE BEST!" she said going through her phone book. She quickly jumped on top of Hinata and gave her a huge hug. Ino and Sakura followed her example and they were all hugging each other.

"I cant wait for tomorrow." Ino said as she sighed happily.

"Not to mention what Kin's **hair** is going to look like." Sakura said

"What are you talking about?" Hinata laughed

"Well," Sakura began to say while still in the hug. "I just happened to have this Clorox bleach pen in my bag. I don't remember why it was in there but I knew it might come in handy anyways."

"So, Oh my God, what did you do?" Tenten asked

"Remember the hair gell? Well it was defiantly Kin's because it had a long black hair stuck on it, and we didn't use all of it SOOooo."

"SO?" they all asked excitedly.

"I put the Clorox in there."

"OH MY GOD!" they all yelled.

"Her hair! Oh my God…..HER HAIR!" Hinata laughed letting go of the hug and falling over onto the floor, which hurt. They all laughed harder and fell on the floor too.

"Best night ever?" Ino asked

"HELL YEAH!" they all yelled.

**SOO sorry for the late update. It's been like a week! Okay so sorry this wasnt my best, I KNOW don't shoot! By the way "Camp Eibmoz" by Dosu RulesXD...the story i helped co-author has been updates today too. So check it out why dont cha!**


	14. Chapter 14

Livvy was sleeping soundly in her bunk bed as the new day came. She had the top, which she didn't mind since the light was right above her and she could read her magazines, but last night before she went to sleep she got in a few more pages of The Secret Life Of Bees. She was having a very lovely dream about being at the beach with hot guys when all of a sudden she heard screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled two voices from upstairs.

"What's (yawn) going on?" asked one of the girls in the room.

"Sounds like Kin and Temari." Another girl said lazily as she turned over in her bed.

"Should we do something?" asked another girl who put her head under her pillow.

"Probably like a spider." Another girl said as she got under the covers.

"Stupid bitches…." Livvy mumbled as she cuddled her blanket. "Waking me up when I was having such a nice dream." Then it hit Livvy like a ton of bricks.

'_THE PRANK!' _she thought as her eyes shot wide opened.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Temari and Kin.

**BOOM**

"What are they doing?" asked one of the girls getting frustrated with the racket.

"That must be one big spider." The girl in the bunk bed opposite Livvy said as she stretched her arms. Livvy sat up in her bed letting her feet dangle over. She couldn't help but smirk a little since she knew what was going on.

"WHAT THE HELL _IS_ THIS STUFF?" yelled Temari.

"THAT'S IT!" yelled the girl across from Livvy. She jumped off her bed and went to the door towards the hallway. "I'm going to see what the hell is going on."

"Me too!" Livvy and another girl said at once. Soon the entire room of girls was getting up to see what was going on. When they got into the hall the other room of girls was already out about to go up the stairs.

"Rude bitches." A few girls mumbled as they all went upstairs to see what the commotion was all about. They reached the door and the first girl opened the it slowly.

"OH. MY. GOD!"

XXXOOO

Temari was having an excellent dream about being Miss Teen Universe. She was walking down the runway with people cheering and clapping. When she reached the end a man in white placed the crown on her head.

"For me? You shouldn't have!" Then he put the sash around her. Another man in white handed her a huge bouquet of roses, they were Temari's favorite. She waved at the crowd and then smelt the flowers.

"PEW! These smell terrible!" she yelled as she threw the flowers to the ground. The entire audience gasped. "EW, I can still smell them. Wait, is that me? Do I smell bad? It's getting stronger! Is it coming from the flowers?" (AAHHHHH!) "What was that scream?" Temari looked around but no one in the audience was screaming. "Wait am I dreaming?" she thought as she woke up.

"Temari, TEMARI WAKE UP!" yelled Kin. Temari sat up in her bed and the first thing she noticed was the awful smell.

"Kin what the hell is that smell?" she asked covering her face with her hands.

"Temari look!" Kin yelled. Temari took her hands off her face and then looked around the room. The walls were covered in toilet paper! Temari looked down at her bed at what was laying on top of her.

"K..K…KA…Kin…there are mice on my bed!" she whispered.

"Ra…RA…..RACCOON!" Kin said as she pointed across the room to a raccoon curled in the corner.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They both yelled as they jumped up on there beds frantically.

"MORE MICE ON THE FLOOR!" Temari yelled as she pointed to a bunch of mice running under their beds.

"Temari!" Kin said stunned.

"What…what…..what!" she said still freaking out.

"Something on your forehead." Kin said pointing at her forehead.

"WHAT IS IT?" she yelled as she smacked her forehead to get whatever was on it off.

"NO, it says something. Says…..Pigtails? It says pigtails in black marker."

"Kin, you have feathers in your hair!" Temari said as she realized her own hair had sticky stuff in it with feathers.

"BIRDS!" Kin yelled pointing at two black crows on their fan.

"Turn it on and they'll fly back out the window." Temari said. "Kin HOW could you be so stupid to leave the window opened!"

"I DID NOT!" she yelled. Kin went to the fan and pulled a long string attached to the switch, which she didn't realize was a new addition to the room. As soon as the fans went on the birds started to fly around the room yelling and cawing, and a bunch of little pieces of paper rained over them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Temari and Kin.

**BOOM**

Temari and Kin both fell off of their beds and landed on their butts. Temari tried to stand up but slipped on more sticky stuff on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL _IS_ THIS STUFF?" Temari yelled frustrated.

"It's all over the floor." Kin said as she tried to stand up again using the bed to balance herself. Temari grabbed Kin around the hips so she could get up too but that only brought them both down hard to the floor. As Kin got off of Temari their door opened up.

"OH. MY. GOD!" The girl said, she was also accompanied by the rest of the cabin.

XXXOOO

Hinata woke up feeling a little uncomfortable. She looked around the room seeing that it wasn't hers.

'_Tenten's room?' _she thought as she looked down at the bed she was sleeping in. Sakura was also in the bed under the covers while Ino and Tenten had some pillows and a blanket on the floor. _'Oh yeah we all slept in here. I almost forgot!' _Hinata yawned and stretched her arms.

"Hinata, are you awake?" Tenten asked from the floor. Hinata wiped her eyes and looked down now seeing that Ino and Tenten were talking to each other.

"Yeah, I'm up. Morning." She said lazily.

"Kick Sakura so she can wake up too." Ino said.

"I heard that you pig." Came the muffled voice of Sakura who sat up in the bed looking like a mess. Ino laughed quietly to herself.

"You should see yourself Sakura." Pointing at her hair.

"HA HA Ino you're so funny." Sakura scratched the back of her head and then her eyes went wide.

"You okay Sakura?" Tenten asked. Sakura began to look for something.

"Guys I uh……lost my shorts." She said nervously. Ino sort of looked around her area before realizing how far she and Sakura were that they couldn't be near her. Sakura looked under the blanket some more but couldn't find them. Hinata looked around her and looked down at the floor. As soon as she looked at the floor she looked straight to the ceiling rolling her eyes.

"I uh, found them." She said

"Where are they?" Sakura asked.

"There down on the floor, by my head." Hinata said picking them up with her two fingers. She threw them at Sakura's head which made her laugh.

"Sorry Hinata." Sakura said

"Just think Hinata." Ino said. "The only thing that was separating you from her was a _thin_ _layer_ of underwear." All of them laughed hard, especially Hinata.

"Just put back on your shorts." Hinata said. Sakura put them back on under the blanket and then got out of the bed.

"Tenten, how did you end up sleeping on the floor of your own room?" Sakura asked.

"Just being a good host I guess." She said. Sakura then walked over to the door.

"Going to get breakfast?" Hinata asked.

"Nope, going to take a shower." She smiled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ino yelled as she grabbed Sakura by the ankles which made her fall over. "I'm getting that bathroom!" she yelled as she ran to open the door. She got it opened but then she fell over when Sakura grabbed her ankles.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Sakura yelled. Ino struggled to get free but Sakura held on too tight. While they were trying to get up Tenten jumped over them with her fresh clothes in hand. She made it to the bathroom and slammed the door.

"HAHAHAHAHA SUCKERS!" she yelled.

"DAMN YOU Tenten!" Sakura yelled.

"Way to go Sakura!" Ino yelled as she stood up and brushed herself off.

"WOE, you think this is _my_ fault? I don't think so you pig!" Sakura yelled as she stood up too so she was in Ino's face.

"Wait a second!" Ino said out loud accidentally. _'Hinata's bathroom!'_

'_Wait a second?' _Sakura thought _'What is she….HUH….Hinata's bathroom!'_

All at once Ino and Sakura ran through the door. They tried to push the other aside which made them both fall over onto the floor. Ino tried to get up quickly but Sakura grabbed her around the waist. They were both stuck on the floor.

"GET OFF!" Ino yelled

"NO…_I _WANT HINATA'S BATHROOM!" Sakura yelled

"It was MY idea!" Ino yelled as she struggled to get up, but Sakura only held on tighter.

"No it wasn't PIG!" Sakura yelled back. As they continued to struggle to get up they began to notice Hinata's foot steps from behind. When they both looked up they saw Hinata dash for her door.

"NOOOO!" they both yelled as they tried to get up, but it was too late. Hinata ran in and locked her door.

"DARN!" Ino yelled letting her body go limp.

"Shoot." Sakura said getting up off the floor.

"Want to go down to the mess hall for pancakes?" Ino asked.

"Sure!" Sakura said acting very chipper and neglecting the fact that they were just fighting.

XXXOOO

Hinata and Tenten were now sitting in the kitchen eating their breakfast wondering why Ino and Sakura were so excited when they came back from the mess hall.

_FLASHBACK_

_Hinata and Tenten finished their showers and came out into the hall at the same time._

"_I'm done, one of you can have my bathroom!" Hinata called out._

"_I'm done too so you don't have to fight to the death for Hinata's" Tenten called out waiting to see Ino and Sakura charge at them, yet nothing happened._

"_INO? Sakura?" Hinata called out._

"_I guess they went out?" Tenten asked_

"_Maybe to the mess hall?"_

"_Yeah probably, I mean we did just take long showers."_

"_True." They both went down stairs and as soon as they did the doors slammed open and in came Ino and Sakura bursting with laughter._

"_PAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAAAHAHAAAHAAAHHHHAAAAA!" they laughed_

"_What's so funny guys?" Tenten asked_

"_Tell…..TELL you later." Sakura laughed as they went upstairs to shower."_

"_Um….weird." Hinata commented._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Maybe somebody did something funny down there." Tenten said giving an idea.

"I really don't have a clue." Hinata said chewing on toast.

SLAM

"Sounds like somebody's done." Tenten said looking up at the ceiling.

SLAM

"Guess they're both done." Hinata said commenting the second door slam which meant they were out of the bathrooms. They heard foot steps running down the stairs and coming for the kitchen. Quicker then quick, Ino and Sakura were both now in the kitchen sitting in at the kitchen tables with HUGE grins on.

"YOU WONT BELIEVE IT!" Ino laughed

"EVERYONE'S talking about it, at least everyone at the hills is." Sakura said while slowing her laughter.

"Talking about what?" Tenten asked.

"OUR PRANK!" They both laughed. Hinata and Tenten looked at each other in shock, then it turned into JOY!

"YOU MEAN IT WORKED?" Hinata yelled excited.

"I FORGOT ALL ABOUT IT!" Tenten laughed

"Of course it worked!" Ino said proudly.

"We forgot all about it too." Sakura said

"So what's going on?" Hinata asked

"Yeah, SPILL!" Tenten demanded anxiously.

"Well I'll start." Sakura said.

"So we walked into the mess hall to get pancakes for breakfast." Ino said "When we went up to get them some girl ran into the mess hall yelling to a bunch of girls at the very other end of the room."

"She kept yelling, YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT!" Sakura said.

"We couldn't help but walk over to listen, everyone else was too." Ino said

"The girl said that Temari and Kin had been pranked BIG TIME!" Sakura laughed

"She said there were mice and crows and a RACCOON in there room!"

"And that the whole cabin upstairs smelt like the latrines."

"And they were covered in sticky stuff."

"And Temari had something written on her face." Sakura said grinning evilly.

"So what did they do?" Tenten asked "I mean Kin and Temari?"

"The girl said they complained to Asuma." Ino said

"And? What did he do?" Hinata asked

"LAUGHED!" Ino and Sakura said as they began to crack up. Hinata and Tenten began to crack up too.

"I can NOT wait to see what happens to Kin when she uses her "_new_" hair gell." Sakura laughed.

"STILL can't believe you did that!" Tenten laughed. They all continued to laugh for a while when Hinata checked the clock.

"GUYS, we need to go!" she exclaimed

"I can't _wait_ for swimming!" Ino said as she stood up.

"I know! Livvy can tell us _everything_!" Tenten said following Ino out of the kitchen.

"And all of that for Neji's cell phone number." Hinata said walking out of the kitchen with Sakura behind her.

"Oh yeah…" Tenten said blushing. "But now it sounds kind of silly to do all of that for a guy's number. I mean I might never use it."

"Why wouldn't you?" Sakura asked as they walked upstairs.

"I can't just randomly call him and be like 'Oh hi Neji, how are things?' He'd be like 'how did you get my cell number? Are you stalking me?'."

"Then you can just say I gave it to you." Hinata said as they all reached the top of the steps.

"Yes, but then I would say, 'Oh I asked Hinata for it but I had to tepee a girl's cabin first and find mouse crap to put in the room so more mice and animals would be attracted inside.' He'd be like, 'Uhhhhhh…..crazy!' and then hang up."

"Poor, poor Tenten." Ino said standing at her door and shaking her head. "Life wasn't made to be simple."

"TRUE DAT!" Hinata and Sakura said at once.

"OOYFAH!" Tenten said while putting the back of her palm on her forehead. "Woe is me!" she sighed.

"You're so dramatic Tenten." Ino said walking into her room. "I love you for it."

"Dido!" Sakura said giving her the peace sign as she went into her room.

"Thanks guys!" Tenten said happily.

"Hurry and get dressed Tenten." Hinata said laughing "Or we're going to be late."

"Sorry mom!" Tenten teased.

"HEY!" Hinata said turning around, but Tenten already hid in her room and shut the door.

"Damn you." Hinata mumbled.

XXXOOO

Neji and Naruto were just leaving wrestling and heading to the mess hall to clean the dishes from the first lunch. They would have to stay and clean the dishes from the second lunch also which meant that they would miss the first half of Soccer, again.

"I hate doing dishes." Naruto said as they walked towards the mess hall.

"That's why they made it a punishment Naruto." Neji said simply. When they finally reached the mess hall they heard Kiba from behind them.

"Hey, wait up!" he yelled as he ran over to the doors. They both stopped and turned around to watch him run over. "Good, now we can all go in at once." He said catching his breath. Naruto and Neji didn't respond to him, instead they just continued to walk into the mess hall. Kiba followed them in.

'_Jeeze just trying to be friendly.' _Kiba thought as they walked to the kitchen.

"It's about time you boys got here!" one of the lunch ladies said. "These dishes are stacking up and we're almost out so get to cleaning!"

"And don't forget your hair nets." The other lunch lady laughed.

"Do we really need those since we're only _cleaning_ the dishes?" Naruto asked.

"You're in the kitchen aren't cha? That means you're near food and that means Hairnets." The first old lunch lady said.

"_Fine_." Naruto said surrendering. They each got a hairnet on and began to scrub dishes.

Cleaning the dishes during lunch wasn't as bad as cleaning them during the morning or night since not everyone came to lunch. While the three guys were all cleaning they over heard a lunch lady having a conversation with the older lunch lady.

"…And I was so excited to see him again. That's why I made my famous chilly today for lunch." The old lunch lady said.

"Oh Sanshou, you spoil that boy!" the other lunch lady said as she made Mac and Cheese.

"Well he deserves it for being the most polite boy in this entire camp." She laughed. "I think I'm going to make chilly for dinner too!"

"So is he here now?" the other lunch lady asked

"Well since we're not serving the food today I'm not entirely sure, but a large amount of my chilly is gone so maybe he is." As if on cue the kitchen doors slammed open.

"SANSHOU!" yelled a boy who ran to her and twirled her in the air.

"Oh my goodness!" she laughed "You'll hurt yourself Lee, please don't do that anymore."

At the word 'Lee' Neji stopped washing dishes and slowly turned his head around to see a boy in green placing Sanshou back onto the floor. Neji's eyebrows were twitching and he slowly turned back to the sink trying not to draw attention to himself.

"Who's the freaky guy?" Naruto asked a little too loudly.

"shutup Naruto." Neji mumbled as he fumbled to pick up his dishes.

"That's the new kid." Kiba pointed out.

"But what's with his eyebrows?" Naruto asked "And look at his eyes, they're so creepy."

"SANSHOU!" Lee yelled again. "This is the greatest chilly I have ever tasted! It is indeed good to be back!"

"From the nut house." Naruto mumbled which made Kiba laugh.

"Yeah, where's this guy from?" Kiba laughed.

"Hey, enough joking around over there!" Sanshou yelled at the boys. "You still have too many dishes to do."

"Sanshou, allow me to help them with the dishes. It will go faster with four people instead of three." Lee said rolling up his sleeves.

"Oh NO Lee. You can't do that, these boys are on punishment."

"It's no problem at all." Lee said walking over to a box. "I remember where the hair nets are and everything, you see?" he said putting a hair net over his hair.

"He's gonna have to put some on his eyebrows." Naruto said. He and Kiba laughed like mad men.

"So, what is so funny?" Lee asked trying to be nice while walking over to the sinks. Neji tried to hide his face from Lee.

"It was nothing." Naruto said going back to his dishes.

"Hmmm, who should I help? You seem to be having some trouble, may I help you?" Lee asked Naruto.

"HEY, I'm doing just fine!" Naruto defended. Lee looked over at the quiet Neji.

"Well then why don't I help this young lady instead." Lee said with a smile.

"PAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAHAAAAHAAAHAHAAAHAHAHAAA!" Kiba and Naruto laughed as they held their stomachs.

"That's…..THAT'S….HE'S A BOY!" Naruto laughed.

"Really? Well judging by the hair I just assumed that you were a…….gulp."

Neji turned around and his eyes were dark. He began to crack his knuckles.

"Neji?" Lee yelled.

'_Oh crud I should have just pretended to be a girl.' _Neji said forgetting that he was trying to _hide_ from Lee.

"Neji! How have you been my old friend? It has been forever hasn't it?"

"Yeah Lee……_not long enough_." He mumbled.

"You know him?" Naruto asked confused.

"YES! We both went to Camp Jutsu together. We were rivals and I always tried to beat Neji, but he was always the best." Lee then put his arm around Neji and gave Kiba and Naruto the good guy pose. (Thumbs up) "But now me and Neji are close, like brothers!"

Naruto let out a short laugh but then stopped when he saw the evil in Neji's eyes.

"Neji, to what have you done to end up in this place?" Lee asked concerned for his friend. Neji grabbed the arm Lee put around his shoulder and took it off of him.

"I just got into a fight is all." Neji said nonchalantly.

"Neji, you know you should only fight when you are defending someone precious to you, or if they start it. To which one did it concern?"

"He was defending his _girlfriend_!" Naruto teased.

"SHUTUP!" Neji yelled as he showed signs of blushing.

"OH, Neji who is your girlfriend?" Lee asked curiously.

"I don't have a girlfriend." Neji said.

"Her name is Tenten!" Naruto laughed.

"NARUTO!" Neji yelled as he was about to strangle him.

"Tenten? You mean you are now dating Tenten?" Lee asked trying to think about what Tenten looked like. "How are you doing that? How do you see her?"

"She goes to our neighboring camp." Kiba said trying to be a part of the conversation.

"Neji sneaks out every night to see her!" Naruto laughed as Neji began to strangle him.

"Wow Neji, I never took you as a romantic." Lee said

"I DO NOT SNEAK OUT, THAT'S WHAT HE DOES!" Neji yelled pointing at Naruto. Everyone, including the cafeteria women froze and stared at Neji. Naruto began to sweat bullets since Neji just told everyone that he snuck out every night. Soon the women went back to work but couldn't help glare over at the boys from time to time.

"You STILL haven't finished the dishes!" Sanshou yelled.

"Sanshou forgive me, I must have distracted them. I will now wash all of these dishes by myself within ten minutes or I will run around this entire camp twenty times!" Lee proclaimed. Before anyone could protest he did the dishes at super speed. They couldn't take their eyes off of him; the speed he was going was incredible. The dirty dishes were becoming spotless faster then any of the three boys could have done if they all combined into one.

Nine minutes later Lee had finished and he was trying to catch his breath while putting his hands on his hips. "All (huff puff) done!" he said leaning against the counter. All three boys and Sanshou looked at him in amazement.

"Now, THAT'S how you do it!" she said as she clapped her hands together. "Nice work Lee, I'll make you some more chilly, and you boys will have some too!" she said as she walked over to her chilly pot.

"Wonderful!" Lee cheered "Sanshou's chilly is a miracle and can save lives. It helped me a lot last summer when I was training!"

"I don't know about the rest of you but….doesn't Lee look a little like….Gai Sensei?" Kiba asked as Lee continued to talk to Neji about his training.

"Now that you mention it…" Naruto began. "He _does_ look like he could be a clone."

"Hm, wouldn't surprise me if he was." Kiba said crossing his arms.

"Yeah but he doesn't act very much like Gai." Naruto pointed out.

"Neji you and I must compete today in some sort of sport! The power of youth burns brightly in us both!" Lee yelled to Neji.

"Never mind." Naruto said sweat dropping.

Neji backed up and stood next to Naruto as Lee punched the air and went on about youth.

"Clones don't have bellybuttons so we should check if he has one." Naruto suggested.

"Well great plan there Naruto but which one of us will do it?" Neji asked.

"Yeah Naruto, wont it look like we're trying to molest him or something?" Kiba asked.

"Not if Neji does it, then it'll look okay since he does look like a girl." Naruto laughed.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Neji yelled as he chased Naruto around. Before Neji could grab Naruto Lee stepped in between them.

"I see youth burns very bright in you this day!" he said joyfully.

'_God shoot me.' _Neji thought to himself as he walked over to sit down in a chair.

"By the way Neji, how is your cousin Hinata?" Lee asked "I haven't seen her in a really long time."

"You know Hinata?" Naruto exclaimed

"Of course I do. She was a very youthful flower, and one of the best female fighters at the camp. I only thought of her because you mentioned Tenten earlier, and they were best friends."

Naruto looked at Lee in almost disgust.

'_It sounds plain weird when he calls her a youthful flower.' _He thought as he also imagined himself throwing up.

"So were you and Hinata friends or something?" Kiba asked

"Of course we were friends! Hinata was an inspiration to everyone! She was so shy when she first came to camp, but by the end she was like a springtime of youth! Two years later I met her again and she had not changed." Lee smiled as he remembered Camp Jutsu and all the people in it.

"Hinata is fine. She and Tenten are both at the girl's camp next to us." Neji said.

"That's great!" Lee said while punching the air. "I guess this means that we will see them at the sports competitions. I can hardly wait to see them both, this will indeed be the best summer EVER!" he cheered. Sanshou came over with a tray of four bowls of her chilly.

"Here you boys go!" she smiled "You can sit over there unless you would rather eat back out in the mess hall."

"No this is just fine Sanshou, thank you very much." Lee took the tray over to a table she was pointing to in the back corner. All four boys sat down and grabbed a bowl of chilly. They all looked at it suspiciously except for Lee who grabbed a spoon and put a napkin on his lap. He inhaled the smell of the chilly deeply before digging in. Kiba, Naruto, and Neji all watched as he took his first bight. Lee began to eat it regularly but then his chewing stopped. They stared at him waiting for something else to happen but he only continued to stare straight ahead. Naruto was about to poke him when Lee jumped to his feet.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled as his eyes grew with flames. He sat right back down fast and put mouthfuls of chilly into his mouth at a time. They all watched him for a second before looking at their food. Each of them took a spoon full and put it into their mouths. At first it wasn't too bad but then the spicy juices got to them and their mouths were on fire.

"WATER...WATER!" Kiba yelled.

Neji only stared straight ahead but his brow was sweating a lot.

"GET ME SOME BREAD!" Naruto yelled frantically.

A lunch lady came over with four cups of water, and she brought them over very quickly. She put them on the table but Naruto stood up shaking his head.

"NO……NO…BREAD...WE NEED BREAD!" the lunch lady looked puzzled but ran over to get four slices of bread. She gave them to Naruto and he ate a piece rather quickly. Kiba already downed his water, and Neji still didn't move.

"BLECK! The water ISN'T HELPING!" Kiba yelled. Naruto began to calm down more.

"Kiba you moron, when something is too spicy you eat bread to get rid of the burn. Drinking water only makes it worse. Neji here eat some." Naruto said waving the piece of bread in front of his face. Neji didn't comply right away but then finally took it from Naruto's hand with his right hand, which is where it stayed.

"Hmmm, Neji can't seem to get the bread up to his mouth." Lee said observing. "So **I** Rock Lee will feed it to him. I'll have to chew it up first and then…" Neji quickly shoved the piece of bread into his mouth and chewed it quickly. Kiba grabbed a piece of bread too and ate it. It was already starting to work for him and the burning began to stop.

"Naruto how'd you know that bread would work?" Kiba asked.

"After eating ramen for years you learn a thing or two about spicy foods, and hot foods."

"Well don't be too proud of that." Neji said getting back to normal.

"Whatever." Naruto said crossing his arms.

"So why wasn't this chilly too spicy for Lee?" Kiba asked

"There is yet anything too spicy for me!" Rock Lee said proudly. "Now let us all finish this food before it goes to waste." Lee began to dig right back into his meal but the other boys pushed their bowls to the center.

After they were done Lee stood up examining the other's bowls. "I suppose this chilly is too spicy for some people, however good food should never be unfinished. Therefore I will eat your bowls."

"Lee I'm not thinking that's a good idea." Neji said

"Nonsense. I can eat these bowls in no time." Lee proclaimed

"Lee you can't eat their food." Sanshou said walking over. "You'll get sick and won't be able to play any more of your sports. Not to mention they're won't be any room for dinner."

"You're right!" Lee said "Allow me to clean these dishes."

"Oh no Lee, that's their job not yours. One of you clean these bowls out." Sanshou said pointing to all three of them.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Naruto asked.

"I'll do it." Neji said getting up and grabbing the bowls.

"That's fine with me." Kiba said staying seated and putting his hands behind his head. "I'll just sleep here till we need to wash the dishes again.

"OH NO!" Lee yelled as he slammed his fists down on the table. Naruto and Kiba looked at him wide eyed. "I HAVE NOT INTRODUCED MYSELF!" Everyone sweat dropped. "I am Rock Lee, my name isn't really Rock but it does sound cooler to say it that way." Lee put his hand out for one of them to shake. Kiba grabbed it reluctantly.

"Names Kiba Inuzuka, thanks for doing our dishes."

"The names Naruto Uzumaki, I'm going to be your future Hokage." He said shaking Lee's hand while giving him a toothy smile.

"Hokage eh? Well that is indeed an amazing goal to go after." He said giving him the good guy pose with his free hand. "I hope you can accomplish it!"

"I will…BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled getting enthusiastic. Lee was going to say some more when Sanshou called out to him.

Lee, lunch is over now don't you have somewhere to go?" she asked

"Oh yes, I have soccer now. I will have to catch up with you guys later." Lee ran out of the kitchen and back into the mess hall.

"Soccer? But we have soccer next too." Naruto said

"Great….JUUUST great." Neji said as he finished cleaning the bowls.

"That Lee is one colorful character." Kiba said "I guess he'll be some healthy competition."

"You have no idea." Neji said sitting back down.

"So even _you're_ intimidated by him?" Naruto asked

"Didn't you hear him? I'm the best; he's just going to be really annoying. Even worse then you Naruto." He quickly added.

"HEY!" Naruto yelled

XXXOOO

Hinata was in her room talking on her cell phone with Hanabi. She was telling her all about the prank they did to Temari and Kin, who Hanabi didn't know but she enjoyed it anyways.

"Alright well I'm going to go now Hinata since dinner will be done soon."

"SO, you _will_ remember to send me the 'care package', right?" Hinata asked before hanging up.

"Don't worry I have everything you want written down, but they might ask why the box is so big."

"Don't worry we'll think of something." She reassured her.

"Alright, but you have GOT to take a picture of Konohamaru for me when you do it all, okay? I'm going to send you my digital camera and you _will_ use it!"

"I promise that you will get a picture of Konohamaru. AND, if you act now I'll even send you some pictures of him at the sport competitions and _before_ the dance. How's that sound?"

"Alright, alright, I'll send you the package as early as I can. OKAY!"

"That's fine, thank you Hana!"

"You're welcome…..HEY!" Before Hanabi could yell at her sister for calling her Hana Hinata shut her phone. She ran down stairs to see Ino and Sakura talking on the couch.

"Hey guys!" she yelled from the stairs. "I just talked to Hanabi about sending us some, _stuff_."

"You sure we should still do this?" Sakura asked

"AbsofreaknLUTELY!" Ino said.

"Where's Tenten?" Hinata asked

"Bathroom." They both replied

"Alright…..well….I need to take a shower." Hinata said

"Why? You look fine from here." Ino commented

"Yeah but I feel a little grimy. I'll make it quick!" she said as she ran back up the stairs. Hinata went to her room and turned the shower water on. She tiptoed to her balcony and took out her cell phone. The screen said that it was 8:23.

'_Okay, so I don't know when the boys have their dinner but maybe they're already done like us.' _Hinata looked through her phone book to Neji's number. She really wanted to talk to him about the family business and if the name would be changed to her husband's last name. _'Centuries of the Hyuuga name, ruined because of me. I have to talk to somebody.' _Hinata hit the dial button and her phone began to ring.

XXXOOO

Neji was finishing up his pile of dirty dishes from dinner. He almost wished Lee was there so he could do them in half the time, almost. Naruto still had to do another pile and Kiba had already finished. Only Sanshou was in the kitchen watching the boys, unfortunately for her she fell asleep in a chair.

Neji reached for his last plate when he heard something.

"Is that a dishwasher running?" he asked looking around the kitchen. Kiba and Naruto looked around too and saw a hug dishwasher in the corner of the room.

"Can't believe I never noticed that before." Naruto said.

"YOU MEAN THIS ENTIRE TIME THEY HAD A DISHWASHER?" Kiba yelled.

"It doesn't matter, I'm almost done." Neji said drying off his plate. "Now I'm done." He sat down in the chair next to Kiba and they both waited for Naruto to finish. As they sat waiting Neji went into his pocket to grab his cell phone.

"Shoot." He said out loud.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked

"Nothing…..just forgot my phone." Neji said closing his eyes.

"You know you guys could help me out to make the waiting go faster." Naruto suggested.

"Yeah, don't think so." Kiba said closing his eyes.

"How about you Neji?"

"No freakin way." Neji said not opening his eyes.

XXXOOO

Shikamaru and Sasuke were both watching TV back at their cabin. They weren't watching anything unparticular, they were just _really_ bored.

'_Maybe we should sneak out again to see the girls.' _Shikamaru thought. _'It's totally dead here, and the sky is cloudy.'_

'_I'd really like to see Sakura right now.' _Sasuke thought _'I might shoot myself if I just stay sitting here!' _

Ring Ring Ring

Sasuke and Shikamaru both went into their pockets to check if their cell phone was ringing.

"Yours?" Sasuke asked

"No, not mine. Where's it coming from?" they stood up and looked around the room. Sasuke went up stairs to his room where he heard the ringing come from. On the ground was Neji's cell phone.

"Hey it's Neji's! Should I answer it?" Sasuke asked Shikamaru who was right behind him.

"Yeah I'm bored." Shikamaru said walking into the room. Sasuke looked at the front of the phone to check the caller id. It only showed a number on the screen, but he decided to open it anyways.

"Hello?" he asked

"Hi….is…Neji there?" asked a confused voice.

"Who is it?" Shikamaru asked

"A girl." Sasuke whispered

"Damn, Hyuuga's lucky." Shikamaru said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Neji isn't here right now, who's this?"

"It's Hinata, Sasuke?"

"Hinata?" Sasuke said half surprised half excited.

"Hinata?" Shikamaru said getting interested.

"Yeah hi Hinata, what's up?"

"Oh nothing I just wanted to talk to Neji. I wasn't sure if he was still washing dishes or not, but I thought he would at least have his phone with him."

"I guess it fell out of his pocket." Sasuke said "but we can talk to you till he gets back." Sasuke said hopefully.

"Who's we?" Hinata asked

"Me and Shikamaru." Sasuke said switching the phone to speaker.

"Okay you're on speaker phone now." Sasuke informed her.

"Hi Shika!"

"Hey Hinata, how are you?"

"Fine, it's been a while huh?" Hinata laughed

"Well it does seem like a long time ago." Shikamaru said "I know we don't want to admit it but it was more fun with you girls."

"Oh really? Cause it was fun with you guys too."

"So…..what are they doing?" Shikamaru asked

"You mean Ino?" Hinata giggled. There was a slight pause.

"Shikamaru is blushing." Sasuke laughed

"So how's Sakura?" Shikamaru quickly added. There was another pause, Hinata only laughed at her friends.

"They actually think I'm taking a shower right now. I only told them that so I could call Neji and talk to him privately."

"Why what's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Well…..I guess I could talk to you guys about it. Sasuke you might understand since you know where I'm coming from, and Shikamaru you're smart so you can probably give me some good advice."

"Well shoot." Shikamaru said.

"Well…..it's just that….you both know I'm the heir to the Hyuuga Company, and to my family."

"Really?" Shikamaru asked sarcastically. Hinata could here Sasuke hit Shikamaru's head.

"Well Sakura asked me if I got married wouldn't that mean that the corporation and family name changes to my husband's last name?"

"So you're asking us that if you get married to…..well….let's say Naruto." Sasuke said. He could tell that she was probably blushing when he said Naruto's name. "So, hypothetically, you would marry him and change your last name to Uzumaki."

"Hypothetically." Shikamaru quickly added

"I mean that's what you do when you get married; the girl has to change her name to the guy's last name."

"But not all the time." Shikamaru added "Sometimes the girl keeps her last name."

"Couldn't the guy change his last name to _my_ last name?" Hinata asked

"No." they both said at once which threw Hinata aback.

"A guy would never change his last name to his wife's last name." Shikamaru pointed out.

"Is this a guy thing or something?" Hinata asked

"Pretty much." Sasuke said.

"You know I see why you're stressing this." Shikamaru said "The Hyuuga's have been around longer then the Uchihas. Now when you get married the main branch name will end."

"What about Hanabi?" Sasuke asked "Oh wait, never mind she's a girl."

"Duh Sasuke. You SEE, this is so hard!" Hinata whined.

"Yeah it is, and _I'm_ not even sure what you're going to do." Shikamaru said.

"Well that's why I called Neji, I'm sure he'll know what to do."

"Hopefully." Sasuke added.

"Maybe you should just talk to your father about this." Shikamaru said. "He'll know what to do better then us. And Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"You should really relax. Just forget about it for now."

"Yeah that's what Ino said." Hinata said letting out a sigh.

"Isn't that cute? You both think the same." Sasuke teased.

"HEY WE'RE BACK!" yelled Naruto's voice.

"Hinata did you hear that?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah, can you take me off speaker and give Neji his cell?"

"Sure." Sasuke said turning off the speaker phone.

"And Sasuke!"

"Yeah?" he asked as Shikamaru put his ear against the phone so he could hear too.

"Don't tell Naruto it's me, okay?"

"Why not?"

"Just DON'T!"

Neji and Naruto walked into the room with Naruto collapsing onto Sasuke's bed.

"So…..tired." He said

"Is that my phone?" Neji asked Sasuke

"Yeah, it rang so I answered it." Sasuke said

"Who is it?" Neji asked taking his phone.

"Your cousin." Sasuke said by accident. Sasuke and Shikamaru could have sworn that they heard Hinata smack her forehead. Naruto quickly looked up over at Neji to see if he was talking to Hinata.

"Your cousin Hanabi!" Shikamaru added quickly. "The one who is NOT a Hyuuga, _that_ cousin."

"But Hanabi is a Hyuuga." Neji said very confused. Shikamaru began to show him signs of 'no' and 'shut up' Neji, being a genius, got the hint quick.

"OOOOH, right. Hanabi my non Hyuuga cousin." He said looking extremely guilty. "Hi there Hanabi, how are?"

"Neji, we need to talk." Hinata said very urgently.

"Yeah I have a minute, hold on." He covered the bottom part of the phone. "Sorry guys but I need to talk to Hanabi privately for a minute, can you all leave?"

"No problem." Shikamaru said as he and Sasuke walked out of the room. Neji looked over at Naruto. "You too." Naruto slowly walked out of the room yawning as he dragged his feet along. When he left the room Neji shut and locked the door. He walked to his window and opened it up to let in some of the night time noises so no one who was ease-dropping could hear his conversation.

"Alright "Hanabi" what's wrong?" Hinata took a deep breath and told Neji about her situation. Neji didn't talk to her until she was completely done explaining everything she knew about the subject.

"Neji….I'm just freaking out and I can't get it off my mind. I keep having nightmares about it all and they keep getting worse."

"Hinata, don't you think that Uncle Hiashi has already thought about all of this stuff. I mean I'm sure he started thinking about it when you were first born."

"Oh, I guess that's true."

"I'm sure he has a plan for you, I mean there's no way he'd ever let the company's last name change."

"I know." Hinata laughed "I mean Uzumaki Corporations? That just sounds so wrong." Hinata began to laugh a little thinking that Neji would too but he didn't. Neither of them spoke for a minute.

"Hinata…….what are you saying?" Neji asked

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You just said that it would sound weird if our company's name changed to Uzumaki corporations."

"And…?"

"Do you plan on marrying him or something?" Hinata finally realized what she had just said and admitted. She began to blush and stumble over her words.

"WAIT….I mean….it was in my dream….it was a dream…justa dream….I was just telling you my dream!" Hinata was nearly hyperventilating.

"Hinata calm down. I can tell you really like him so…..would you just relax."

"Oh……right…….sorry."

"Just so we're back on topic, I don't know what Uncle Hiashi's plan is but I can tell you that the company's name wont change, _to anything_!"

"But now I'll just disappoint the generations of Hyuuga mains." Hinata sighed

"Hinata…..you could never disappoint anybody. I really don't know what to tell you except you should relax. You're on vacation; you're not supposed to worry about things."

"That's what Tenten said." Hinata laughed

"Well you should take our advice and wait till you get home to talk to Hiashi about it. Besides, you're not going to get married for a while so you can just chill."

"Thanks Neji. Don't know what I would do without you."

"You're welcome, just…"

"RELAX…I got it….thanks."

"Bye the way Hinata, you won't believe what old friend of ours came to this camp."

"Who?" Hinata asked confused _'A friend that is friends to me and Neji? Who on Earth could that be?'_

"Rock Lee." Hinata almost fell over. She tried to hold in her laughter but some of it escaped.

"Are…pft….are you serious?" she asked controlling her giggles.

"Believe me I wish I was lieing to you. On the plus side that just gives us one stronger teammate to help us beat the girls in the competitions."

"You could have a hundred of Lee's and you would still loose. Besides, we know what Lee's weakness is."

"He has one?" Neji asked bewildered.

"Well of course he does, even you have one. We'll beat you guys _easy_." Hinata laughed.

"Even without Lee we would beat you." Neji said sounding determined.

"But STILL….I can't believe it. LEE…..of all people to meet up with it was him. I can't wait to tell Tenten, we were just talking about him last night."

"You were talking about him, why?"

"Girl business and none of yours. I'll see you in two weeks when the competitions are held. Night Neji, see you all then."

"Yeah, until then, but don't get your hopes up."

"Don't worry about us, just worry about us knowing your one weakness."

"You wouldn't." Neji said as his whole body froze.

"GooodNIGHT!" Hinata sang as she shut her phone.

"Hinata? HINATA! ugh." Neji hung up his phone and stuck it back into his pocket. _'Two more weeks, I wonder what her weakness is.' _

XXXOOO

Hinata ran back down stairs feeling a little better about everything. She got to the bottom and couldn't see Sakura, Ino, or Tenten anywhere.

"Hey guys where are?" she asked as she noticed the porch door was slightly ajar.

Hinata went to it and could see them all standing by the edge of the porch obviously listening to her conversation with Neji.

'_Should have known they wouldn't have believed me about taking a shower.' _Hinata walked over to them.

"So did you hear it all alright?" she asked from behind. Sakura jumped a little and Ino laughed.

"You were talking to Neji, and you didn't TELL ME…..us." Tenten yelled.

"Sorry, it was just about the whole family name thing."

"See what you started Sakura?" Ino asked as Sakura sweat dropped.

"Sorry Hinata."

"It's okay, because while talking to him I found out something _very _important for all of the girls."

"What is it?" they asked.

"Okay, well…..get this." They all came in closer to Hinata so they could hear better. "Rock Lee is going to the boy's camp."

"WHAT!" Tenten yelled.

"I know, that's how I was too."

"Hey you both were just talking about him last night." Ino giggled

"So what, is this bad or something?" Sakura asked

"Oh definitely." Tenten said.

"Why?" asked Ino

"Because…..Lee is very athletic. He's probably good at anything and everything." Hinata exclaimed.

"So he's a threat basically." Ino said

"Yeah basically." Tenten said

"Which means we're going to have to buckle down on preparing for the competitions." Hinata said pacing the floor.

"But is two weeks enough?" Sakura asked

"It's just fine." Hinata said "We'll have to focus on training more if we want to beat the boys."

"Sounds easy enough." Sakura said

"We'll beat this boy Lee yet!" Ino exclaimed.

"Hopefully, but it wont be too hard." Hinata said.

"Really? You sure?" Tenten questioned.

"Of course I'm sure." Hinata said with confidence "We do have one ace up our sleeve."

"And what's that?" asked Sakura.

"Lee's weakness."


	15. Chapter 15

At the girl's camp everyone was training and practicing for the annual sports competitions. The girl's had been winning it for twenty years and they all, especially the coaches and the campers who had been there for years, wanted to make it twenty-one. Kurenai was 100 percent determined to beat Gai's basketball team since that was always the one sport the girls failed miserably in. That and wrestling which was taken out ten years ago since the boys were much stronger then the girls and could seriously hurt them. Tenten tried to get girls to sign a petition saying they wanted wrestling back but a lot of girls, even the girls on the wrestling team, didn't care and didn't want to sign. The only signatures Tenten could get were herself, Hinata, Sakura, Livvy, Ladonna, and Temari.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Tenten!" Temari yelled running over to Tenten and Hinata. "I heard about your petition and I wan to sign it too!"_

"_You do?" Tenten asked confused._

"_Of course I do. I think the girls could take down the boys in wrestling. Hey, I wouldn't mind routing us on, even if it was you!" she said signing the petition that was attached to a clipboard. _

"_Gee……thanks?" Hinata watched Temari very closely to see if she would smirk evilly or write somebody else's name down on the board but as far as Hinata was concerned Temari was very serious about the cause. _

"_There you go!" she said smiling._

"_Thanks for it Temari," Hinata said "But we don't think this petition is going to work."_

"_Aw bummer." Temari said very disappointed. "Lucky for the guys then, right?"_

_Hinata and Tenten looked at each other both wondering the same thing. **'Is she being for real?' **_

"_Well I'll see you guys later. Asuma Sensei asked me to help him with something and I don't want to miss that!" Temari started to walk off towards Asuma's office._

"_Was that a little weird?" Tenten asked_

"_Yeah, very weird." Hinata said as they watched Temari walk away._

_END FLASHBACK_

Temari had been acting differently towards everyone. She was acting a little nicer and was always chipper. Kin had no idea why, and tried to snap Temari back into her old self, but as far as Temari was concerned she was just fine.

"_I'm acting differently?" she would ask Kin "Hmm, nope I think I'm acting just fine. Maybe it's just such a nice day out, and that's why I'm acting particularly HAPPY!"_

No one knew why Temari was acting all different, but it happened after the prank that was pulled on her and Kin. Kin didn't like this knew Temari at all, and wanted her old friend back so they could make fun of people together. It was like Kin didn't know Temari anymore. They did have a few laughs once in a while but they both seemed to be getting even more distant. Kin was so close to dropping Temari and making some new friends, but still had some hope for her.

Nobody else seemed to complain about the new Temari, instead everyone kept asking the same question.

"**CAN WE KEEP HER?"**

Every day the new Temari seemed to be getting nicer and nicer with no explanation at all. Ino still didn't trust her, and thought it was all some sort of trick.

"Just watch your back when she comes near you." Ino kept saying "But take advantage of her being nice before she gets knocked back to her senses."

The girls actually never got a chance to be around Temari being nice since they were either hanging out in their cabin or practicing for the boys vs. girls competitions. The girls always hung out together when they could since they felt they didn't have enough time to hang out do to their activities. They always just played on their x-box, talked, put makeup on Tenten, talked, chatted to each other on aim in each of their rooms, made up new cheers, and talked. They all decided that they wouldn't see the boys till the competitions, and that sounded completely impossible but they managed to hold up for two weeks solid.

The girls all decided to not call them, sneak out to see them, or chat with them online. They absolutely did NOT see them at all. Ino could no longer take it and thought she was the only one who was going to SNAP if she didn't get to see Shikamaru again.

"WHOSE IDEA WAS THIS ANYWAYS?" Ino fumed as she jumped up and down on the couch in the living room.

"INO, calm down!" Sakura yelled sitting on the other end of the couch "you think you're the only one who wants to see the guys! I'm really killing myself over here!"

"Sorry Ino it was my idea." Hinata said "But I thought we should just focus on practicing for the competitions."

"UGGGGH….HINATA!" Ino yelled as she fell to her knees on the couch. "I miss Shikamaru soooo much!"

"Two weeks has been soooo long!" Tenten complained from the floor.

"Come on guys, it hasn't been _so_ bad." Hinata said trying to convince them.

"Hinata….are you HEARING YOURSELF!" Ino yelled "I'm never going to see Shikamaru again…EVER! I_ finally_ get a guy to kiss me and like me and now I don't even get to see him!"

"I know." Sakura sighed "I miss kissing Sasuke, even if it was only once."

"What do you mean once?" Hinata asked "You both were making out for **two** hours!" Sakura sweat dropped.

"Well……still it was just once. He's probably forgotten all about me." Sakura let another sigh of sadness out realizing that Sasuke had probably moved on.

"Sakura, there's no way he forgot about you, trust me okay? We're going to see them in two days, I think we can last that long." Hinata said

"Gosh Hinata you're acting pretty calm." Ino said "Don't tell me you've already forgotten about Naruto. Maybe you _don't_ really like him." Hinata looked a little shocked.

"No way Ino……I still like him. But don't you think that not seeing him for a while will just make seeing him even more exciting?" They all looked at each other nodding their heads.

"Oh…I SEE! This isn't really just focusing on the competitions." Ino began "You just want Naruto to want you more! That's BRILLIANT HINATA!" Ino said clapping her hands together.

"AND, we're also getting better at our sports since we don't have guys to distract us." Tenten pointed out. "Gosh Hinata you really thought this threw."

"NAH, it just ended up that way. Ino's right I'll admit, I don't want to see Naruto every day when it's so much more romantic to see him in two weeks."

"Absence makes the heart grow founder." Ino pointed out

"Or forgetful." Sakura added sadly.

"Sakura! Why must you make our happy moment sadder?" Ino asked

"I'm sorry guys!" she said scratching the back of her head nervously. "I just miss Sasuke a whole lot, and I'm just afraid that he'll just forget me and…"

"Sakura take a chill pill." Hinata said "Sasuke won't forget you because believe me he really likes you." Sakura smiled a little bit. "You all need to chill because Ino, Shikamaru really likes you and it doesn't take a genius to tell that Neji likes you Tenten." Ino and Tenten both blushed. "Now I've know these guys for a while and believe me their probably going crazy cause they can't see you anymore."

"HA, you think?" Tenten asked.

"Well……maybe, but they wont forget you that's for sure." Hinata said trying to convince them. All the girls sighed and began to think to themselves.

"What's todays date?" Sakura asked looking up at the ceiling. Tenten pulled out her cell phone and looked at the screen.

"It's Thursday July, 30." Tenten said putting her phone back in her pocket.

"Competitions start August first." Ino said "Can you believe summer is almost over?"

"I know." Sakura said agreeing. "It feels like it was just yesterday we came to this camp."

"I know," Ino said shaking her head yes. "We came to camp July seventh and now it's been almost a month! We only have a week left at this camp!"

"And then no more boys." Tenten sighed.

"No more guys?" Sakura exclaimed "how about no more Tenten!"

"That's right!" Ino said sadly "Tenten you became like our best friend.

"AAWWW, I'm going to miss you all SO much!" Tenten cried as Sakura went over to sit next to her. Ino did too and Hinata sat down next to her.

"This has really been the best summer EVER, like you have NO idea!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Well it's not over yet!" Hinata said hugging Tenten. "We can come back next year!"

"WE SHOULD!" Ino decided

"WE WILL!" Sakura yelled

"I WILL IF YOU GUYS WILL!" Tenten cried

"We need to make this the best week ever!" Ino said hugging Ino and Hinata.

"I need to take more pictures for my Webshots!" Sakura said hugging them all.

"AND you better get pics of you and Sasuke together too!" Ino said.

"NO, we need to get pics of each of us with our guy!" Sakura laughed.

"No problem!" Ino said hugging them all tighter.

They all hugged a little longer before they all broke it at once.

"I think we should sleep now since tomorrow is the last day we can get in some practice." Hinata said standing up. Sakura helped up Tenten and Ino was helped up by Hinata.

"Yeah let's go to sleep." Yawned Tenten

They all walked up stairs and went to their beds. Each of them were a little upset after realizing summer was almost over. They wouldn't get to see their new friend Tenten anymore, and she wouldn't get to see them either. They wouldn't even get to see the guys which was almost heartbreaking. Sure they only knew them a few days but never had they felt so strongly about someone.

Ino couldn't go to sleep right away so she decided to lean outside her window. The sky was clear out and she could make out all of constellations. Ino began to study them after she and Shikamaru both laid out together that one night. It was all really interesting to her and she thought the next time she and Shikamaru looked at the stars together she could impress him by pointing them all out.

'_But I'm sure he already knows them all. He's so smart; he's too good for me. He deserves somebody smart instead of a dumb blonde.' _Ino sighed as she pulled herself back inside. She went into her bed and cuddled the covers. She remembered that night Shikamaru fell asleep in her bed that it smelt like him all night. The smell was almost intoxicating, and Ino _loved_ it! She hugged the covers more at the memory of him and began to drift asleep.

Tenten, before going to sleep, always did a few punches on her punching bag. Tonight she didn't feel like doing anything, instead she laid flat on her back on her bed. She stared right up at the ceiling thinking about her new friends and Neji.

'_I actually made friends. The only friend I ever had was Hinata at camp and at school I'm just a loner. But here…….. I've made best friends with Sakura and Ino and I think I found something with Neji. I can't wait to see him. JUST TWO MORE DAYS! I hope he doesn't forget about me, I mean I hope it's not awkward when I see him. Oh how should I approach him? "Yo Neji, What's up?" or I could just walk by him and pretend he's not even there. Then he'd think I'd forgot all about him and then he would just forget about me too! I can't let THAT happen. Hmmmmmm. Well if he's with the other guys and I'm with the girls then I'm sure Ino or Sakura will yell HI and that's pretty much an icebreaker for everyone. UGH!' _Tenten covered her head with her pillow. _'Boys are so confusing!'_ Tenten started to fall asleep. _'I'm sure he hasn't thought about me.'_

Sakura was still awake thinking if Sasuke still thought about cared about her, or even thought about her.

'_I'm sure he thought about me, I bet it was once though. I mean I don't expect him to think about me every night, even though I do. Well tomorrow I'm going to work extra hard and when he sees me at the competitions he'll see that I wasn't just doing girl stuff. He'll see how strong I am in all the sports I do. It's going to be so sweet!' _Sakura thought as she fell asleep satisfied with her strategy.

Hinata was in her bed writing in her vacation journal. It wasn't exactly a diary, she always wrote in it when she went to camp or on vacations. Mostly every night she wrote about something. Attached to her book was a ribbon which she normally used to show the last page she had written in but lately she kept it in the page all about Naruto. It said how they met and how they almost kissed. It said everything about him and how much she really liked him. Every night she would read it again and again, it never got boring to her, reading about what she wrote about Naruto. In her current entry she wrote about how soon she would see Naruto in two days and was over excited that she couldn't sleep! After Hinata was done she dropped her book carelessly on the floor next to her dresser, on the ground, where her lamp shined brightest. She switched the lamp off and covered herself in her covers. She couldn't help but smile for a while when she thought about seeing Naruto.

'_I want to impress him soo much. I want to show him how good at sports I am, even if that means beating him in the process. They do have Lee though, but I guess that's not even a threat anymore. We DO know his weakness.' _Hinata couldn't help but grin evilly. _'This is going to be year twenty-one! OH! I should put use that new shampoo Hanabi sent in the care package. I'll smell SOO good!' _Hinata finally started to fall asleep with happy thoughts in her mind about Saturday.

XXXOOO

The guys had been training and practicing for the boys vs. girls competitions for the past two weeks. They had improved greatly and KNEW that this was the year that their camp would finally win! Most of the guys at the camp were ecstatic about it all, except for four who were even **more** thrilled!

In cabin 117 all four guys had tried to focus on training then being with the girls. It was hard for all of them even though they didn't admit it. It was almost shocking when the girls called them on Neji's cell phone to tell them that they didn't want to see them **at all **for the next two weeks. Not until the competitions. They were all really confused as to why, but the girls clearly said that they just wanted to focus more on getting ready for the competitions. The guys didn't show that they cared but they were really upset that they didn't want to see them.

_FLASHBACK_

"_We never did anything to them….right?" Shikamaru asked_

"_I don't think so. Did you Naruto?" Sasuke asked_

"_You got me." He said simply shrugging. _

"_I think this is the perfect opportunity for us all to train even harder now that we don't have them as distractions." Neji said. _

"_Good idea." Sasuke said _

"_Did you hear that Naruto?" Shikamaru asked "No more sneaking out to see Hinata."_

"_Yeah, it's cool." He said shrugging. All of the guys looked at him strangely. Was Naruto really saying this? The guy who beat Kiba up **twice** for being too close to Hinata?_

"_Naruto…..you feeling alright?" Sasuke asked _

"_Yeah, why?" Naruto asked confused _

"_I guess we were all expecting you to blow a tantrum since Hinata doesn't want to see you for two weeks." Shikamaru said bluntly. _

"_So what? She just wants to do her best at the competitions. I'll see her then right?"_

"_Naruto…." Neji began "You are the weirdest guy I have ever met."_

"_WHAT? Why do you guys think I'm acting differently?" Naruto fumed_

"_Never mind, he's back." Sasuke said heading up stairs to his room. _

"_HEY! What's THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" He yelled as they all went up stairs._

_END FLASHBACK_

The guys were currently playing Halo on the x-box. They were excited about seeing the girls in two days even though they didn't let it show. They _did_ let it show whenever they won a game by jumping around or yelling, especially Neji who let his enthusiasm get a little out of control. When he won the first game he jumped up on the couch and pointed at Naruto who was sitting right next to him.

"IN YOUR FACE!" he yelled as she jumped up two times. When he sat back down They all looked at him strangely.

"Chill Neji, it's just a video game." Naruto said moving away from Neji slowly.

"Yeah, where the hell was your Hyuuga Calm?" Sasuke asked who was sitting on the floor.

"I can't get excited about beating you at a video game?" he asked defensively

"Not when you're going to act all weird about it." Naruto said beginning the next game.

An hour later they were playing their sixth game when Neji remembered something.

"Sasuke what did your mom want?" he asked. Sasuke, even though he was playing the game turned around to face Neji.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked as someone shot his character.

"Your mom sent you a package, did you open it yet?"

"I got a package?"

"Didn't Naruto give it to you?" Shikamaru asked pausing the game. Sasuke looked over at Naruto.

"No." Sasuke said waiting for Naruto to give an explanation.

"Oh yeah! I forgot I put it in your room." Everyone sweat dropped. Sasuke got up and the others did the same. They all went into Sasuke's room but didn't see a package.

"Well…..Naruto where is it?" Sasuke asked. In a flash Naruto looked under Sasuke's bed, a second later he looked under Neji's. He was frantically looking around for it when Shikamaru found it.

"WHERE WAS IT?" Naruto asked as they put it on Sasuke's bed.

"Behind the door." Shikamaru said simply pointing to the door.

"OOH yeah." Naruto said as he looked at the door. Sasuke had already begun to open the box. When he finally opened it he saw a permit learning book on the top.

He picked it up and saw a note under it, and as he opened it up Shikamaru took the permit book away from him. Sasuke read to them what the letter said.

"My mom wants me to start studying for my permit. She says I'm going to take the test when I get home and wishes me a happy birthday." Neji took the letter from Sasuke but he quickly snatched it back. "Hands Off!" he yelled as Naruto snatched it away from him.

"HEEEEEY! What's it say?" Naruto yelled as he ran to Neji's bed.

"Give it Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he chased after him. Naruto ran away from Sasuke but he started to read the letter out loud.

"Dear _Sasuke_! Happy Sixteenth birthday to my _baby boy_!" all the guys started to smirk. "Sorry we couldn't be there on your birthday, but we were all thinking about you. Now I got you the permit book so I want you to study it because when you get back home you're taking the test blah blah blah….where's the good stuff? HEY! When you leave camp there will be a surprise for you?" All the guys got interested, except Sasuke who continued to chase Naruto for the letter. "We love you Sasuke and get started on your summer reading. You forgot your books at home. Yeah Sasuke, don't forget to read!" Naruto laughed. "It says with hugs and kisses!" Naruto said falling over onto the floor. All the guys were laughing and Sasuke snatched his letter before Naruto realized he missed the most embarrassing part of the letter. It didn't matter since while Sasuke was chasing Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru went threw his package.

"Here are those books." Shikamaru said taking three hard back books out.

"And…..LOOK AT THIS!" Neji said as he grabbed something white out of the box. Sasuke looked over to see Neji pull out what he had feared. "Uchiha….your mommy packed you…"

"UNDERWEAR!" Naruto laughed as he fell over on the ground in laughter.

"They're not even boxers!" Shikamaru laughed.

"Gimme those!" Sasuke yelled as he snatched them away from Neji.

"No problem." He said putting both hands in front of him.

"There are MORE!" Shikamaru said going back into the box.

"GET OUT OF MY BOX!" Sasuke yelled pushing Shikamaru away. Naruto was still cracking up over on the floor, and holding his sides tightly.

"Is your butt really this big?" Neji asked holding up a pair of underwear.

"HOW'D YOU GET…..GIVE THOSE BACK!" Sasuke yelled swiping them from Neji and putting them back in the box. As Sasuke shoved them all back to the bottom he noticed a smaller box that was tightly secure in the corner. He took it out but none of the guys saw him since they were all laughing on the floor. Sasuke opened the box and found a chocolate cake perfectly intact and safely secure in a plastic box with those plastic peanuts all around it.

"Looks like double chocolate chip, that's my favorite." He said as he closed the rest of the box and walked out of the room with the cake.

"HAHAHAHA…huh…..chocolate?" Naruto sat up and watched Sasuke leave the room with a cake. "CAKE!" Naruto yelled as he went after Sasuke.

"Cake?" Shikamaru and Neji asked as they sat up and saw Naruto chasing Sasuke. They both looked at each other wondering what to do next.

"I like cake." Neji said. They both stared at each other and then got up to chase after Sasuke and the cake.

Sasuke was now in the kitchen and he got out a knife, fork, and plate. Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru all stood at the doorway looking hungrily at the cake. Sasuke began to cut down the middle when he looked up.

"OOooh, did you want some of this?" he smirked

They all nodded at him, and Naruto was drooling at this point.

"Hmp….you're going to have to do something for it." He said cutting into the cake again.

Neji didn't like the sound of that. Sasuke was probably going to make him beg for the cake, which he wouldn't do for anyone.

"Shikamaru, go grab a paper and pen." Sasuke said. Shikamaru let out a sigh and also mumbled "What a drag." But he did as he was told and gave Sasuke the pen and paper. "Now I want you to write down what I tell you."

"Is this going to help me get cake?" Shikamaru asked before he sat down.

"It's all you have to do….if you're lucky." Shikamaru still sat down next to Sasuke. "Naruto, how badly do you want this cake?" he asked. Naruto wiped the drool off his face and straightened up.

"Umm….Not _that_ much!" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"You sure about that? It has chocolate chips in it you know." Sasuke said placing a piece of cake on his plate. Naruto couldn't help but let out some more drool. Chocolate was his favorite. "Alls I want you to do is carry my books for the first two months of school."

"TWO MONTHS?" Naruto yelled "What are we, going steady? Do I LOOK like you're boyfriend or something?"

"No, just a pack mule." Sasuke said taking a bight of his cake. Naruto couldn't take it; he was hungry and really liked chocolate.

"Is that all?" he asked

"Well…..it was but since you brought that up I think I'll make you do something else too." Sasuke said growing evil. Naruto gulped, he knew Sasuke would probably give him something terrible to do. "I've got it! I want you to go to Bushy Brow's cabin and ask to borrow one of his workout suits." Being two weeks, Sasuke had already met Lee at Soccer and basketball. He knew that whenever Lee had free time he would workout and he _always_ did it in spandex, and he did it with Gai Sensei, his idol.

"WHAT? BUT I'LL LOOK LIKE SUCH A LOSER!" Naruto yelled

"Fine, never mind." Sasuke said taking another bight of his cake.

"PHEW!" Naruto said wiping off his forehead.

"I want you to wear it out of his cabin!" Naruto froze. Neji even cringed for him. Rock Lee's workout clothes always smelt weird.

"You….want..me…..to….buh…frume…cloks…." Neji hit Naruto against the head.

'_I hate it when he gets like that.' _Neji thought

"YOU WANT ME TO **WEAR** HIS WORKOUT CLOTHES?"

"Still not good enough for you? Well I guess you can also..."

"NO no…fine I'll do it." Naruto said with a sigh.

"Shikamaru right up an agreement for Naruto to sign, that way he can't weasel his way out of this one." Shikamaru began to right down everything Naruto had to do and he drew lines where Naruto had to sign his name or put his initials.

"Here you are Naruto," Shikamaru said. "And its air tight, not like the last one we made."

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Neji said thinking to the last time Naruto and Sasuke made up a contract. Naruto found a loophole and didn't have to do anything on the contract.

Naruto read it over and began to sign in places. He handed it back over to Shikamaru who looked at it to make sure he didn't sign in the wrong places.

"Alright it's good." He said giving it to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at it too and smiled pleased with himself.

"Okay Naruto, this should only take you ten minutes to do." He smirked

"Fine….I'll be right back." Naruto said as he left the cabin. Sasuke then gave his attention to Neji. Neji mentally gulped since he didn't want to do it in real life.

"So what should I make you do?" Sasuke asked out loud. Neji just stared him down.

"I should make you do something too." Sasuke began to think and Neji began to think that he really didn't want cake anymore. Before he could tell Sasuke to forget about it Sasuke thought of something. "I know, I want you to say that I'm better then you." Neji looked a little confused.

'_That's it? Nothing else? I don't have to do anything? There has got to be some sort of catch.'_

"What's the catch?" Neji asked

"What makes you think that there's a catch?" Sasuke asked

"Because I know you, and there has to be some sort of catch."

"Well, there isn't. Alls you have to do is say 'Sasuke Uchiha is better then me Neji Hyuuga.' And that's it."

"Fine I'll say it." Before Neji could open his mouth again Sasuke pulled out his cell phone and turned it on to record. Neji looked at Sasuke angrily.

"So you thought that I was just going to let you say it and that would be it?" Sasuke gave him his trade mark smirk. Neji was about to say no but then he looked at the chocolate cake. Neji liked cake. Neji swallowed a lump in his throat and began to speak.

XXXOOO

Naruto was running down to Lee's cabin. Lee had his cabin on the other side of camp and Naruto wasn't sure if when Sasuke said that it should only take him ten minutes if he meant he had to do it in ten minutes. Naruto got there in five minutes flat. He banged hard on Lee's cabin door and didn't stop even when the door opened. He began to hit the guy who opened the door.

"HEY!...CUT IT OUT!" the person yelled. Naruto then stopped realizing what he was doing. He looked at the person who opened the door and it was **not** Lee. This guy seemed to be slouching over and he had bandages all over his body.

"What the heck happened to YOU?" Naruto yelled forgetting that he was on a mission. Soon another guy with brown spiky hair appeared at the door. He looked at Naruto and then began to laugh.

"Maybe he should demonstrate what happened." The boy said sounding evil. Naruto took a step back but then he planted his feet down on the ground showing he wasn't scared of their threats.

"Where's Rock Lee? Is this his cabin?" Soon the two guys were pushed aside and Lee appeared at the front.

"Naruto my friend, what can I help you with?" Lee said giving off his trade mark smile.

"LEE, I just wanted to ask if I could borrow your….your……workout clothes!" Naruto finally spat out. Lee got confused.

"Well….sure Naruto, but why may I ask?" Naruto pushed his was into the cabin and went to the first bag he saw. He began to throw things out of it as he searched for Lee's clothes.

"Naruto, my workout clothes aren't in there." Lee said

"What? Why not?" Naruto asked as he stopped throwing clothes out.

"Because that's MY bag!" the guy with bandages said cracking his knuckles. Naruto sweat dropped and tried to put the clothes back in the bag.

"HEY LOOK!" The boy with spiky brown hair yelled as he bent down to pick something up. "Dosu I didn't know you wore…"

"TIGHTY WHITIES!" Naruto laughed. Dosu snatched them back from the boy.

"Zaku you moron!" Dosu yelled as he hit Zaku on the head. Even though his head hurt Zaku still laughed and fell over onto the floor.

"YOU WEAR TIGHTY WHITIES!" he laughed. Lee was also laughing but not so much that he had to fall over on the ground.

"These things are more like….NOT SO WHITEY TIGHTIES!" Naruto laughed as he held in his sides.

"It's TRUE!" Zaku laughed "Those things are yellOH!" Dosu just kicked Zaku in the side since he was on the ground. Naruto quickly jumped to his feet and went behind Lee.

"Enough of this." Lee said as Dosu walked towards Naruto. "Naruto my clothes are in that bag right there." Lee said pointing across the small cabin. Naruto cautiously went to the bag and began to look for what he needed. When he found the green spandex suit he began to undress himself and put it on.

"Uh….Naruto…what are you doing?" Lee asked

"I have to put it on." Naruto said as he stepped into it.

"Just so you know Naruto, Zaku here is attracted to men." Dosu said.

"I AM NOT!" Zaku yelled from his bed.

"Oh that's right, I forgot all about Kin." Dosu teased.

"SHUTUP!" Zaku yelled

"Whose Kin?" Naruto asked as he sipped up the spandex.

"A girl Zaku kissed at the dance." Dosu said

"Zaku, this is wonderful! You truly are a great example of youth!" Lee said giving him the good guy pose. "I only wish I too could find the perfect girl for me."

"She's not my GIRL!" Zaku yelled as he began to get red.

'_Why does the name Kin sound so familiar to me?' _Naruto thought as he picked up his clothes. Naruto finished putting it one, and Lee's workout clothes would have been too big for Naruto since he's taller then him, but since Naruto was well built it showed most of his muscles and fit nicely.

"I'll bring this back to you tomorrow!" Naruto yelled as he ran out of the cabin. He ran so fast that he didn't hear Lee call out to him. As he ran it felt disturbingly uncomfortable. He knew he wouldn't be back in time, but he still wasn't sure if Sasuke was timing him or not.

He finally approached his cabin and went straight to the kitchen where Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru were all eating cake. Once they saw Naruto they all took out their cell phones and began to take pictures of him. Naruto looked very frustrated and annoyed but he didn't move.

"Alright Naruto, you can have some cake." Naruto grew happy and sat down at the table. Sasuke put in front of him a slice of the cake and Naruto began to eat it happily.

"SO….what….did Neji….do?" Naruto asked between bights of his cake.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Neji said as he finished eating. ON!" Naruto whined

"Don't worry about it Naruto. I have it recorded." Sasuke said as he played the recording.

"Sasuke Uchiha is better then I, Neji Hyuuga of the Hyuuga Clan." Neji said

Neji cringed and Naruto looked at Sasuke in shock.

"HEY, why did he only have to say something?" Naruto demanded. "THIS ISNT FAIR!"

"Hey, it's what we agreed on." Sasuke said simply.

"ERgggghh." Naruto clenched his fists and then continued to eat his cake.

After they were done eating the finished their game of Halo and went to bed.

Every night it seemed harder for Neji to get to sleep. He couldn't help but wonder if Tenten was still up or what she was doing, or how she was. He always thought about how she kissed him on the cheek. That night he couldn't even sleep! He only thought about her. He knew he always thought she was cute, and he even really liked her at the end of summer camp last year. He forgot about her over the school year but when summer came again he couldn't help but wonder how she was.

Now that Neji knew she liked him he started to doubt it. He heard her say that she wanted to kiss him, but what if she didn't want to anymore.

'_I guess I'll see her Saturday, but how should I approach her? I've never felt so nervous in my entire life before.' _He thought as he let out a sigh. _'No one has ever made me feel this way before.'_

Shikamaru went to sleep faster than he had in a while. Lately it seemed like he was up all night just thinking about Ino, and what she was doing. He feared that this is what it felt like to have a girlfriend.

'_WAIT! Did I just call Ino my girlfriend? Ugh…..I did. What am I going to do when I can't see her anymore? That will have to be the end of…..well….what ever we have, er had.'_

Shikamaru fell asleep disappointed; he even had a dream about Ino leaving him forever, which was going to happen in real life anyways.

Sasuke really never thought about Sakura before he went to sleep, but knowing that he would see her in only two days he almost didn't have a choice. She was just in his mind. He couldn't help but wish he could be with her right now, holding her in his arms. He liked her in his arms, he felt like he had someone to protect. He also really liked kissing her. He never imagined himself in a hundred years having his first kiss at camp.

'_Hope we can do that again before I go back home.' _He thought to himself as he fell asleep.

Naruto couldn't sleep again for the umpteenth time. Every night he would just lie in his bed looking straight up at his ceiling. He acted like he was okay with not seeing Hinata for a while, but in reality he was tearing himself up inside. Now that it was only two more days till he saw her it was getting even harder for him to sleep. Not seeing Hinata actually improved his training for the boys vs. girls competitions. He didn't want to look lame in front of Hinata so he practiced even harder than he had previous weeks. A lot of his coaches took note of how much better he had been doing. He wasn't pulling pranks and was improving even more then expected. Kakashi could even see this, and was very glad that Naruto had finally straightened out, sort of.

Naruto was still hyper and a knucklehead but he now had some more self control within the past two weeks. Naruto's school would definitely let him go back if he stayed this way till then.

Naruto looked over at Shikamaru and knew he must have been having some sort of bad dream since he kept tossing and turning. Naruto really didn't care if his dream would be good or bad, he just wanted to SLEEP!

'_MAN, ramen would be so good right about now. That stuff always gets me to sleep no matter how awake I am.' _Naruto let out a yawn and prepared himself for dream land, but it never came. _'Maybe I should make myself tired. I could take a walk. Around the camp I guess, OR. I could go see HINATA! WAIT, calm down…..two more days. No big problem. I just need to wait two more measly days. You can do it Uzumaki, I can do it.' _Naruto then began to fall asleep after giving himself a pep talk.

XXXOOO

The next morning at the girl's camp, cabin 117 was running a little late. They over slept a tad, and tried to rush threw their normal morning rituals. It was almost easier for Sakura since she decided to shower at night rather then battle somebody for a bathroom.

"WE ARE SOO LATE FOR SWIMMING!" Sakura yelled as she ran down the stairs with her bag in hand. The rest of them ran down behind her except for Hinata who just finished getting dressed.

"HINATA HURRY!" Ino yelled from the door.

"Here I come!" she yelled back as she grabbed her bag that was on the floor next to her dresser, on the ground, where her lamp shined brightest. It was left opened and she just zipped it up not thinking anything of it. When she got to the stairs she slipped and let go of her bag. It rolled the rest of the way down the stairs mixing everything in it all up. Hinata picked it up and ran out the door with her friends.

Tenten and Hinata ran to the locker rooms to get dressed since they didn't put their bathing suit on before hand. Ino and Sakura asked Tenten and Hinata to put their bags in a locker near theirs so they could just go to the pool. Hinata and Tenten quickly put on their suits and shoved their bags into lockers. Hinata had Sakura's and she put it in a locker first since she had to put Sakura's lacrosse stick in it. Hinata looked around for another opened locker but couldn't find one anywhere.

"Let's go Hinata!" Tenten yelled as she rushed out to the pool. Hinata just decided to put her bag in with Sakura's bag. It didn't shut all the way but Hinata knew that she didn't carry anything valuable with her, and it's not like any of these lockers had locks on them so she didn't care. She ran out after Tenten and their swim coach wasn't too upset about them all being a half an hour late.

"FIVE LAPS BEFORE YOU ALL LEAVE!" The coach yelled at them.

The coach made them all work really hard since tomorrow the competitions would begin. She made her especially strong swimmers do more than the others. Livvy, Hinata, Tenten, and Necima were in five races with each other before the class ended. Hinata won the first four but Necima won the last one.

"That's only because she takes her time and we were putting are hearts into each one. Therefore we were more tired then her, so she won by default." Tenten mumbled as they all walked to the lockers.

"YOU FOUR!" yelled the coach who was indicating Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, and Ino. "You owe me FIVE laps, get started. Tenten and Hinata why don't you just do two." Hinata and Tenten were very happy about that. After the first two laps were done Tenten and Hinata waited for Sakura and Ino to finish. When they were finished they both got out of the pool and Ino was upset that Tenten and Hinata didn't have to do all five laps.

"Well that's because we already did like a trillion laps already." Tenten defended

"Yeah well I'm just saying that one of you better beat the boys or I'm going to be pissed that you didn't have to do more laps." Ino said as they held the locker door open for a bunch of girls who were already done and dressed.

"Looks like we might be a little late for volleyball." Sakura said as they went into the locker room. "Where's my stuff Hinata?" she asked.

"Oh sorry but I put my stuff in your locker since there weren't any more." Hinata said as they all walked around to the section of lockers Tenten and Hinata put their things. When they walked to them they saw Kin with two girls sitting on the bench right across from where Hinata put her things. One of the girls began to look a little nervous when she noticed Hinata.

"Hey _Hinata_." Kin said standing up off the bench. The other two girls stood up as well.

"Hi Kin." Hinata said simply as her friends watched Kin carefully.

"These are my new friends Kasumi and Ami." Kin said pointing to each one as she said their names. Kasumi was the nervous looking one and had a lot of curly hair. Ami had straight black hair and was looking as evil as Kin was. They all had their arms crossed over their chests. (AN: In the manga Ami was the girl who made fun of Sakura in a flashback, then Ino threw flowers in her mouth saying they were poisonous. Kasumi was the girl with Ami and had like a big fro of brown curly hair.)

"Yeah, we know these two." Sakura said "Nice to see you guys again." She said mainly to Ami.

"To bad the feeling isn't mutual." Ami said.

"You guys know them?" Tenten asked Ino

"Yeah they go to our school. I haven't seen them here at all though."

"Look, we're not here to start something." Kin said "I'm here to just say sorry for being mean to you guys. I don't know why but Temari is acting nicer so I think that maybe I should be too." Kin stuck her hand out to Hinata so she could shake it. Hinata didn't hesitate and took it. "I hope this is okay for an apology. And I hope you see this as a truce." Kin let go of Hinata's hand and began to smile to them all. "Well, we'll see you guys later." She said as she motioned to her two friends to follow her. They all walked away and Hinata's friends all watched them.

"Wonder what got into her." Tenten said as she opened her locker up.

"Well that was nice of her." Sakura said happily

"Yeah," Hinata said "I'm glad we finally made peace with them." Hinata said as she opened up her locker. Once she did her bag toppled out and a book fell out. Once the book hit the ground it made a loud echoing sound since the locker room was only being occupied by four girls. All four girls looked at the book that was on the floor.

"What's that?" Ino asked as she walked closer to it.

"HEY! This is my vacation journal. I write down my vacations and stuff in it." Hinata said picking the book up.

"I remember!" Tenten said "You would write in it like every night!"

"Why do you have it with you?" Sakura asked grabbing her stuff out of the locker.

"I guess I dropped it in my bag last night by accident." Hinata opened the book up to where she left the ribbon. At first it didn't faze her but then she realized that the ribbon wasn't where she left it originally. It was up in the front where she wrote stuff from Camp Jutsu. _'Maybe it moved itself when I dropped my bag down the stairs.' _She thought as she stuck it back into her bag.

They all got dressed and rushed down to volleyball. The volleyball coach was making them all work extra hard since volleyball was always won by the girls.

"YOU FOUR WILL STAY AN EXTRA FIVE MINUTES FOR BEING LATE!" the coach yelled at Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata.

"I think we're going to be late to all of our activities." Ino sad sadly

"This is going to be a long day isn't it." Sakura asked

"UGH!" all the girls moaned.

XXXOOO

Kin, Kasumi, and Ami all sat together at a lunch table. They made sure no one else sat with them, so they gave people evil stares when they tried to take a seat.

"I can't believe how lucky we were." Kin said

"Tell me about it." Ami said "But what are we going to do with this information?"

"Umm….USE it hello!" Kin yelled.

"Alls the page said was she liked a guy named _Naruto_." Kasumi said

"Yeah, and we don't even know who that is. We only know he's a blond with the greatest blue eyes on earth." Ami said

"Well actually I think I have a pretty good idea who Naruto is." Kin said.

"Really, so you know what he looks like?" Ami asked

"Yep, I think he's the guy she was dancing with at the dance. They were the first people on the floor." Ami and Kasumi both tried to think back to the dance. They both recalled Hinata being the first person to be on the dancing floor, but Ami was more interested in Sakura.

"I think I remember who he was." Kasumi said "Yeah, I'm pretty sure. That has got to be him."

"Okay so now that we know what he looks like what are we going to do about it?" Ami asked

"Actually I know exactly what _I'M_ going to do." Kin said growing evil.

"Well...WHAT THEN!" Ami yelled getting frustrated.

"I'm going to pretend to like Naruto so that he'll be with me and not _Hinata_."

"Sooo, you're going to make her…jealous?" Kasumi asked

"DUH with a capitol D Kasumi. No guy can resist me, that's for sure. This guy should be no different."

"But what about Zaku?" Ami teased "I **KNOW **I saw you both kissing at the dance."

"Well….thatwasjusta…..a…..um….we were…" Kin began to turn red.

"Kin likes Zaku!" Kasumi sang.

"SHUTUP!" she yelled "besides he won't be around when I'm doing it. So now you guys have a part in this plan. Keep Zaku away from me when I'm with Naruto, OKAY?"

"Roger!" they both laughed as they saluted her. Kin just rolled her eyes at them.

XXXOOO

Temari was in her room reading the Secret Life of Bees that Livvy had leant her. She said she was done so it was okay if she wanted to check it out, but she had to give it to Hinata when she was done. As Temari read the book Kin walked in with her as usual Kin expression on her face. The one that said I'm better than you. Temari looked up once from the book to watch Kin go to her bed and then she continued to read it again. Kin looked disappointedly at Temari. She was giving her only one more shot before she totally dropped her and moved on.

"Temari, some girl at lunch today fell and dropped her lunch all over the floor. I couldn't see her but I laughed my ass off when I heard her fall!"

"I saw her too; I helped her out and gave her my lunch." Temari said still reading the book.

"Why?" Kin asked crossly

"Because I wasn't hungry." Temari put simply.

"Oh, well I'm sure you did something to it, right?"

"No."

"Why not!" Kin asked crossing her arms.

"Cause I didn't feel like doing anything." She said turning the page of the book.

"I would have at least spat in it before giving to her."

"I guess that's what_ you_ would do, but I think that's disgusting, not to mention childish."

Kin grew angry at Temari. That was her last chance and she blew it, now she wouldn't have any friends at camp and the only person she would blame would be herself. Kin could already imagine Temari breaking down in front of her, which made her smile evilly. Kin went under her bed and grabbed her duffle bag. She unzipped it and began to stick her clothes from the dresser in it. Temari didn't even notice what she was doing, she was too into her book.

"TEMARI!" yelled a girl from downstairs. "ASUMA SENSEIS HERE AND WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" Temari quickly dropped the book and ran down the stairs to Asuma who was standing outside. He asked her if she would help him out later that day with a bunch of files he took out. He wanted her to help him file them all up again. Temari agreed right away and told Asuma that she would see him in his office in an hour. When she went up to her room Kin was carrying her duffle bag over her shoulder.

"Hey…..where are you going?" she asked leaning against the door frame.

"I'm moving out." Kin said simply

"And _where_ do you think you're going to go?"

"I'm going to share a cabin with my friend Ami, she said I could." Kin said walking over to the door.

"Fine with me." Temari said getting mad.

"Well then get out of my way." Kin said annoyed. Temari stepped away from the door and Kin went down stairs. Temari went into her room and looked at the empty side that was Kin's. She noticed that Kin left her portable alarm clock on the dresser. Oh how Temari hated that thing. Temari took it and went down stairs to see a bunch of girls looking out the window towards Kin wondering where she was going. When they saw Temari come down the stairs with an alarm clock they all stopped whispering and watched her go outside too.

"HEY!" she called out "You forgot your stupid clock!" She said as she chucked it at the back of her head. Kin began to turn around and when she did she got nailed in the face with the clock. It forced her to fall over onto the ground. Temari smiled at her fallen body satisfied and she went back into the cabin. When she shut the door the girl's all did something they never thought they would do in a million years. They all cheered for Temari.

"You GO girl!"

"DING DONG THE WICKED WITCH IS DEAD!"

"She looks SO pissed!"

"You're my HERO!"

"You are the greatest!"

"OH MY GOD….that was AH-SOME!"

"I can't believe you just did that."

"Throw something else at her!"

"Where the heck is my CAMERA?"

"I'm taking pictures with my cell right now!"

"Temari you'da GIRL!"

"Temari is SOOOO COOOL!"

"GOOOOOO TEMARI!"

"Girls, girls…..calm down." Temari said easing them away from her with her hands. "I was only giving her back that annoying abomination of a clock. Not my problem that she turned her face into it." All of the girls laughed and began to give her more compliments. Temari had become nicer, but all in all…..she was the same Temari. She wasn't going to take any shit from anyone, but she wasn't going to give it to them if they didn't deserve it either.


	16. Chapter 16

At the girl's camp in cabin 117 Ino, Sakura, and Tenten were collapsed on their couch. Each of them were hanging over a part of it and none of them could move since all of their coaches made them do something extra for being late. The front door opened and Hinata trudged in tired out of her mind. The girls only greeted her by raising their hands, which was hard to do. Hinata dropped her bag and on the ground and walked over in front of the couch. She had no strength to go to her room and collapse on her bed, and the couch was currently occupied so she just fell to her knees.

"Ouch." Hinata said as she hit the hard floor. "You guys tired too?"

"Yeeeah." Ino moaned

"All of our coaches made us do something extra for being late." Tenten said.

"Same here." Hinata said "Even at the art club. Me and Ino had to clean off everyone's brushes since we walked in when she was talking."

"I got paint on my shirt for that." Ino said sounding exhausted.

"You shouldn't have taken off your apron." Hinata said giving a quiet laugh.

"I'm so hungry, should we go to the mess hall for dinner?" Sakura asked rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah, I can't wait for dinner." Tenten said as her stomach growled.

"If we can even walk there." Hinata said

"I know, walking up that hill was so hard to do." Ino said

"I just can't wait to sleep." Hinata said laying on the floor.

"Same!" Sakura yawned

"And then tomorrow, will be the competitions." Tenten yawned

"I just can't wait for them to be over." Sakura said as she tried to sit up right on the couch.

"Then all our couches will go easier on us." Ino said sounding relieved

"Not unless we lose a sport. They'll make us work harder so we can improve for next year." Tenten pointed out

"UGH, you're right!" Hinata said hitting her forehead.

'Then we better beat the guys at every single sport." Ino said sitting up right. They all sat quiet for a second when they realized that they only had one more day before seeing the guys. All at once the girls jumped to their feet and began to scream.

"WOOHOOOO!"

"I get to see Neji!" Tenten squealed as she hugged herself tightly

"I can finally see Shikamaru!" Ino said jumping up and down on the couch.

"I finally get to talk to Naruto!" Hinata yelled as she hugged herself tightly and spun around.

"Me and Sasuke are going to make out SO MUCH!" Sakura laughed as she jumped up and down with Ino on the couch. Ino just rolled her eyes at Sakura, but then began to laugh when she decided that she and Shikamaru were going to make out too!

All the girls forgot how fatigued they just were and all began to talk rapidly about what they would wear and how they should do their hair.

"Shouldn't we just wear what we need to wear for the sports?" Tenten asked. They all looked at her like she was crazy.

"Well…..we should at least make it look cute!" Ino said "And we'll have to wear our hair up differently then we normally do."

"Don't you even think about touching my buns!" Tenten threatened as she saw Ino's eyes look at her hair.

"Fine, fine." Ino said putting her hands up as if surrendering.

"Ino you should wear pigtails!" Sakura squealed with excitement.

"HINATA YOU TOO!" Ino yelled looking at Hinata's long indigo hair.

"Well…I guess I could, but I've never worn pigtails before."

"That's WHY you should!" Ino said putting her hands on her hips. "Sakura it's too bad your hair is still short, other wise you could have had pigtails too."

"Well it's not as short as it was in the beginning of the year." She pointed out.

"How short was it?" Tenten asked

"It was at least below my ear, now it touches my shoulders ever so nicely." Sakura said as she ran her fingers threw her pink locks. "Did you guys know that Tenten's hair is longer then mine?"

"WHAT?" Ino and Hinata both yelled

"Yeah it goes past her shoulders, and it has some waves in it." Sakura continued to say.

"Tenten!" Hinata yelled "WHY won't you show us your hair length?"

"It's nothing personal," Tenten said scratching the back of her head "I just prefer to keep it up at **all** times."

"That's just silly of you Tenten." Ino said "I want to see you with your hair down! Sakura says it looks really pretty and I just want to see TOO!"

"Yeah Tenten, if Sakura thinks it looks nice then you wont have to be worried about being embarrassed or something." Hinata said. Tenten began to feel the peer pressure.

"NO! I just want to leave it up, I'm not embarrassed er anything I just want it up in buns."

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!" All three girls asked giving their best smiles.

"NO." Tenten said crossing her arms.

"Please please pleeeeeeeeeeeeease!" they all asked again as they got down on their knees.

"Nope." She said seeing how pathetic they all looked.

"Come ON Tenten!" they all demanded

"….no." she said getting a little intimidated by them.

"YOU HAVE TO!" They all yelled

"I don't wanna."

"Tenten!" they all yelled

"What if you just wore it down just once." Hinata said trying to reason with everyone.

"Once?" Tenten asked sounding like once wasn't so bad.

"YEAH, just once. PLEEEEASE!" Ino and Sakura both cried

"Okay….JUST ONCE!" Tenten said putting up her index finger.

"SCORE!" They all yelled

"So when should I wear it down?" Tenten asked almost regretting the agreement.

"How about at the last dance!" Hinata offered

"YEAH! That sounds extremely perfect!" Sakura said cheering "And I can do your hair in some loose CURLS, even though your hair is already curly."

"Actually my hair isn't curly; it only gets like that because it's in buns all the time. My hair is naturally straight!"

"I'm SOOO excited to see!" Ino said jumping up and down like a maniac.

"Well I'm only going to do it for the dance, and nothing else." Tenten said

"We'll see about that." Hinata mumbled to Ino.

"What are you mumbling over there Hinata?" Tenten asked

"Nothing!" she said looking guilty.

"Come on you guys, let's go get dinner!" Sakura said walking to the door.

"FOOD!" Tenten cheered.

"When we get back we'll need to pack for tomorrow." Hinata said going to the door.

"I still think it being at the boy's camp means it's going to be rigged." Tenten said following Hinata.

"They can rig it if they want, but we're still going to win." Ino said as she shut the cabin door.

XXXOOO

The guys were all exhausted from the extra work their coaches made them do. They already ate dinner and were now all laying in their beds trying to get to sleep. It wasn't so hard for them tonight since they were extremely tired.

Neji had just realized earlier in the day that they would all be playing against the girls in just basketball. Sasuke and Naruto would be swimming against the girls, and he would be playing lacrosse against Tenten and Sakura. They would all play soccer against Tenten, and the guys were being forced to play volleyball since no one signed up for it so they would play against the girls in that too. Also, Neji heard a rumor of what the tie breaker might be this year. Most years they didn't need a tie breaker since the girls won more sports then the boys but regardless they always had a tie breaker waiting just in case. He heard that it might be a canoe race across a creek. They would have to go threw it and finish the race on streams that lead far away from the camps, so no one could watch who finished but there would be people there to tell who won. Neji just hoped that they wouldn't have to use the tie breaker and that the guys would just win.

'_If the boy's win this year it'll be all because of us being here. There's no way we're going to loose, even if that means beating Tenten in the process. I mean…beating the girls. They're going to be here at 9:00 tomorrow, and the competitions wont start till 11:00 so then we can talk before it all starts. Maybe tomorrow I should tell her how I've been feeling lately.'_

XXXOOO

Naruto went to sleep with only ONE thing on his mind. Ramen. When Naruto gave back Lee his green spandex he also convinced him into asking the lunch lady to make some ramen instead of chilly. She was really confused as to why, but she complied since Lee was her absolute favorite. Naruto ate his fill at lunch and at dinner. His stomach was very happy and because he was full he went to sleep really easy, the only thing he could think of was Ramen Ramen, and more Ramen.

XXXOOO

The next morning the girls were to all report to the auditorium at 8:15 so they could all enter the buses at 8:30 to get to the boy's camp at 9:00. All of the girls went to the auditorium, bags in hand, and were very excited to be seeing the guys soon. Some girls were more focused on beating the boys then flirting with them.

Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata sat in the second to last row with their bags sitting on the floor by their feet. They were all a little nervous but they tried to keep their cool. When Asuma went onto the stage to talk to the girls the entire room grew quiet. He tapped the microphone to make sure it was working and then he cleared his throat.

"Alright girls, I don't think I have to tell you how to behave once we reach the camp. We'll all be going to their mess hall to hang around until it's time to get started. We're guests here so I don't want any funny business going on, well okay you can have a little bit of that but we still need to show them that we're really there to have some fun. And…..KICK THE CRAP OUT OF THEM!" All of the girls began to cheer and scream like wild animals. "ALRIGHT, alright, now everyone will leave in just a minute. You'll all go on to the busses that will be here shortly. Each bus will have a councilor on them so no one will try to do anything that they shouldn't. To the rest of you, see you at Camp Shinobi." With that he walked off the stage and all the girls screamed and cheered. After ten more minutes of sitting and talking a councilor announced that the busses were here and that the girls could go out to them. Everyone practically rushed out the doors of the auditorium and pushed people aside. Since Ino had decided that they should be late so they could get the last seats in the auditorium, they were one of the first people out. They all ran to the very last bus that was parked in a line of busses. They sat in the last four seats and put their bags down with them so they wouldn't have to share a seat with someone if there weren't any more seats on the other busses.

The busses were off and they all rode for a good half hour before they were entering Camp Shinobi. All the buses lined up in the front of the camp and all the girls got off to go straight to the mess hall. A lot of the girls wandered around the area before actually going to the mess hall, they even talked to some boys who were delighted to talk to them.

When Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten got off of the bus they couldn't help but laugh at what they were just talking about. Kurenai was the councilor on their bus and Asuma couldn't find any bus that had a free seat so he went on their bus. Sakura dared Ino to yell 'Kiss her!' but Ino refused to do so. When Sakura said she'd pay her ten bucks Ino was more then happy to. After she yelled it she ducked her head behind her seat. Asuma and Kurenai both looked around and blushed madly. Everyone on the bus cracked up, and called people on other busses to tell them about it.

"Ten dollars please!" Ino said as they walked in the direction of the mess hall. Ino had her hair up in her regular ponytail since she was too occupied with perfecting Hinata's hair. Hinata had two pigtails that she had resting over her shoulders. She was wearing a red skirt since the first event was swimming and she could easily take it off when it was time for the event. She also had on a white baby tee and you could see her red bikini top through it. Sakura wore a pink skirt with a sea green tank top. She like the other girls was wearing her bathing suit under her clothes. Tenten wore her camo pants that went to her knees but since she was wearing her bathing suit she let them loose and the right side slanted to expose her bikini bottoms. She also borrowed Ino's black tube top that showed her stomach. Ino wore a black skirt and instead of a shirt over her bikini top she wore a blue long sleeved sweater that tied in the front so you could see her entire stomach.

"FINE! I'll give it to you when we get back to the cabin." Sakura said throwing her hands in the hair. "I _still_ can't believe you did it though."

"Me too!" Ino said "I guess I'm just so great that I even surprise myself!" Sakura and Tenten rolled their eyes. They continued to walk around thinking they were going to the mess hall but none of them had a clue. They looked around to see if a group of girls were all heading somewhere at once which would probably mean they were heading to the mess hall, but all of the girls were talking to guys.

"I wonder where the guys are." Ino said as she looked around for any signs of them.

"Hey Kin, do you see him yet?" yelled Ami. All the girls turned around to see Kin, Ami, and Kasumi. They were all giggling with each other and were being even louder then normal.

"No but he should be around here somewhere." Kin laughed

"You still have to tell us his name!" Kasumi laughed

"And what he looks like!" Ami laughed

"Well he's the hottest guy here!" Kin laughed "You'll know when you see him!" she laughed as they all ran away in another direction.

"Wow, Kin found love." Sakura said

"Wonder who the poor soul is." Tenten said crossing her arms as Hinata and Ino laughed.

XXXOOO

The guys were heading down to the entrance at the camp. It was 9:16 when they left their cabin and they knew that the girls would get at the camp around 9:00. Once they got down there there were girls _everywhere_. A lot of them were eyeing the four guys up and down, but they just tried to ignore it.

"If they went to the mess hall already then that means they won't let us in." Shikamaru said "So we should try to find them quick."

"Hope they're still around." Sasuke said as he looked at groups of girls hoping to find them.

"I just can't wait for lunch!" Naruto said "Sanshou made extra ramen which means ramen again for LUNCH!" Naruto shouted.

"I still can't believe she made more ramen for you just because you got Lee to ask." Neji said looking around.

"Yeah, that Sanshou is pretty cool for an old woman. Maybe I can get on her good side too so she'll make me ramen whenever I want." Naruto laughed. As soon as Naruto did he bumped into somebody. "Hey….oh sorry about that." Naruto said as he turned around to face a girl with long black hair.

"That's okay." She laughed "My name's Kin." She stuck out her hand and Naruto shook it.

"You're name sounds really familiar for some reason." Naruto said letting go of her hand.

"Well it should, I am the prettiest girl in Camp Kunoichi. And you must be the hottest guy at Camp Shinobi." She said giving him a sexy smile. Naruto gulped hard and gave her a questioning look.

"Well…..thanks I guess." He said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Actually….to tell you the truth I thought you were really hot from the first time I saw you at the dance." Kin said trying to act nervous. "I couldn't wait to see you again, so bumping into was just on purpose." Naruto blushed slightly. He never had a girl bump into him on purpose before, and a pretty one at that.

"Well…..uhh…sorry but…."

"Look there's Tenten!" Shikamaru said pointing to a head of buns running threw a group of girls.

"Let's go get her." Sasuke said following after Neji who already tried to follow her.

"Well I have to go now…butitwas…nice meeting you!" Naruto said hurriedly as he followed his friends.

"Bye Naruto! I'll cheer for you!"

"Okay!" he yelled as he ran threw the group of girls.

XXXOOO

Tenten could have sworn she heard Naruto laughing so she ran threw a big crowd of girls.

"Guys I think I can hear Naruto!" she yelled as she ran away.

"Really!" Hinata said getting nervous

"Calm down Hinata." Ino said "You shouldn't get nervous." It didn't matter; Hinata was already getting butterflies in her stomach. As they walked over to the group of girls to cut through and follow Tenten, she ran right back out and stopped them from going any further.

"I was wrong!" she yelled "It wasn't them, so let's just hurry to the mess hall!"

"No I really want to find…" Ino began to say but Tenten began to glare at her as if saying, 'INO shut up and do as I do.' Ino got the message loud and clear, Sakura caught on too.

"Well then let's go to the mess hall Hinata!" Tenten said shoving Hinata along.

"But…what about the guys?" Hinata asked as Sakura and Ino pushed her too.

"Oh, we can see them later!" Sakura said.

They found their way to the mess hall and sat down at a random table. Tenten dropped her soccer ball on the floor and it rolled across the room.

"Oh no!" she said watching it roll away.

"I got it Tenten, its closer to me!" Hinata said as she got up to fetch the ball. When she was gone Ino and Sakura leaned across the table to hear what Tenten had to say.

"Okay, I _did_ see Naruto and the guys but what I saw wasn't really good."

"What'd you see?" Sakura asked

"Well I saw Kin, she was like flirting with Naruto and was blushing! Not to mention he was looking really nervous!" Sakura and Ino gasped. "Look, I could be wrong, but I **know** what I saw and didn't want Hinata to see it."

"Yeah I would have done that too." Sakura said "But like you said we don't know so let's not think the worst here, alright?"

"Yeah, and we wont tell Hinata either." Ino added. Juts like that Hinata walked back over with the soccer ball.

"I still don't get why you brought your soccer ball." Hinata said as she handed it to Tenten

"So I could warm up first." Tenten defended.

"So we have three hours before we do anything, what are we going to do now?" Hinata asked. The girls all looked at each other for an idea, but they couldn't think of anything.

XXXOOO

"Are you sure you saw Tenten go this way?" Neji asked as he looked around.

"Yeah, I saw her run this way." Shikamaru said looking around.

"Look there they are!" Sasuke said pointing off towards the mess hall. He could only see Tenten shove her friends in there, and didn't see Sakura. "They just went into the mess hall."

"Now we're not going to be able to see them for another three hours." Shikamaru said

"So then we'll just have to wait." Neji said. "No big deal."

"Oh yeah? Well I saw how fast you were running when Shikamaru said he saw Tenten." Sasuke said smirking at Neji. Neji chose to not respond to the comment.

"OOOH…..Kin is the girl that Zaku likes." Naruto said finally realizing why the name sounded so familiar.

"She's also the girl that Hinata pulled a prank on." Neji said

"Still can't believe they did all that." Sasuke said sounding proud.

"OH YEAH! Now I remember." Naruto said thinking back to when Hinata called Neji on his cell phone and told him what they had done. He smirked thinking about Hinata, then he cringed when he thought about Kin. "OH MY GOD!" he yelled

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked

"That girl Kin likes me. But what about HINATA! How am I going to get that Kin girl away from me? Hinata is going to KILL ME!"

"Number one, I think you should worry more about Zaku then Hinata." Shikamaru said.

"And number two, Hinata isn't the jealous type." Neji pointed out. "If she knows you like her and not Kin, then who cares you'll be fine."

"Phew!" Naruto said wiping the sweat that started to form on his brow.

"But you still have to worry about Zaku." Sasuke quickly added.

"I can take him on." Naruto said swatting at something that wasn't there. "So let's rest up before the first event starts."

XXXOOO

Three hours went by rather quickly since most of the girls were really nervous. Half of the girls thought it was taking _forever_ since they were only there to watch and support the girls. Kurenai came into the mess hall to tell the girls who were going to be in the swimming competitions that they needed to be at the pool, NOW. All the girls who were going to swim got up and left for the pool area. The pool was outside and had only three sets of tall bleachers. Most of the people would have to stand and watch.

When the girls got closer to the pool Livvy ran over to them. They hadn't seen her all day.

"Hey guys, are you excited?" she asked all cheerful.

"Ummm, no." Sakura said

"Aw come on, don't pull that on me. You need to think positive, it should be really easy. The girls have won this sport for nine years running, this year makes it TEN!"

"Great that makes me even more nervous." Sakura said as she held her stomach.

"Aw come on guys, cheer up!" Livvy said as they made it to the pool. When they walked closer to it and Ino took a look at the water she felt sick.

"I don't think anything will cheer me up." Ino said sounding sea sick.

"I know what will!" Livvy said determined "Did you know Kin moved out of my cabin?" All the girls stopped and faced Livvy.

"SHUT UP?" They all yelled in disbelief.

"No, it's totally TRUE! And when she left Temari threw an alarm clock dead center of her forehead!" All of the girls forgot about being nervous and began to laugh very hard. Other people stared but they didn't care. As their laughing began to slow down Ino heard her name being called.

"Ino?" the male voice asked.

XXXOOO

The four guys from cabin 117 went down to the pool early so they would be there before everyone else got there. Neji and Shikamaru weren't really supposed to but went anyways with Sasuke and Naruto. Once they walked in they already saw their other competitors were all ready in there. As they walked closer to the pool they heard a bunch of familiar laughing, laughter they all knew too well. They looked around and Shikamaru saw Ino.

"Ino?" he asked. Ino turned around and Shikamaru couldn't help but blush. She looked really _hot_ in his opinion and he could see how surprised she was to see him, but a good surprised.

When Ino turned around she almost fell over just looking at Shikamaru. She forgot how hot he looked, and she missed him so much.

"SHIKAMARU!" she yelled as she ran over to hug him. Shikamaru almost fell over when she did, and he wished that he did fall over, but he stopped thinking perverted thoughts right away and hugged Ino tightly. He had no idea how much he missed her until that moment.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as ran over to Sasuke to give him a hug. Sasuke couldn't believe how extremely hot Sakura was looking. At first he couldn't help but keep his eyes on her legs, but when she hugged him he was just happy to have her in his arms.

"WOE!" Livvy yelled "Where did you get these guys from, and where can I get one?" she asked jokingly. Tenten and Hinata laughed at her comment. Neji and Naruto walked over to Hinata, Tenten, and their friend. Naruto couldn't believe how nervous he got when he saw Hinata. He forgot all about her the day before when they were serving ramen but now if you asked him what his favorite flavor was he would probably say 'Hinata'. Naruto began to get seriously big butterflies in his stomach, and his palms got all sweaty. He couldn't believe this was the same Hinata from two weeks ago, and she didn't change that much, except for her hair style. He couldn't even stare at her directly which was really strange.

Hinata started to wonder why Naruto was acting all weird, and why he wasn't looking at her very direct.

"Neji, Naruto, this is our friend Livvy." Hinata said introducing her friend.

"It's nice to see you guys, but I really need to go. Don't want to be a fifth wheel." She mumbled as she giggled away. Tenten noticed Naruto not looking at Hinata, but then was focused on Neji when he cleared his throat.

'_Oh no!' _Tenten thought _'what should I say?' _

"Hi, Tenten." He said

"Hi Neji, how have you been lately?" she smiled

"Just practicing for these competitions." He said

"So then are you ready to loose?" she laughed

"You wish." He said giving her a teasing smile.

"How about you Naruto, are you swimming?" Hinata asked

"He obviously is Hinata, he _is_ wearing swim trunks." Neji pointed out.

"Well Neji, she's not looking at his swim trunks." Tenten teased. Hinata blushed.

"Yeah I am." Naruto said "What else are you going to do?"

"This, basketball, and volleyball." Hinata said "How about you?"

"This, basketball, soccer, and volleyball but I'm being forced." Naruto said. Hinata laughed at his reaction to volleyball, and sweet GOD did he miss it.

"Well this should be a good year to beat you guys." Hinata laughed

"Oh really?" Naruto asked almost slyly and raising an eyebrow. "And why's that?"

"No real reason, it's just…."

"YOU DON'T HAVE A PRAYER!" Tenten yelled finishing it off for Hinata.

"Hold on, what are you guys talking about?" Sasuke asked as he walked over with Sakura holding his hand.

"How we're going to beat you!" Hinata said sweetly

"Isn't that cute how they think that?" Naruto teased.

"PUH-lease, we are SO going to beat you guys." Tenten said smiling

"Well not this year." Neji said "It's going to be different."

"How so?" Tenten asked corking one of her eyebrows.

"Well this year, they have US." Neji said proudly.

"Well that's too bad because the girl's have something to counteract that this year." Tenten said also proudly.

"Lemme guess what that could be." Neji said "you?"

"Hell YES!" Ino yelled walking over with Shikamaru.

"Actually I think that puts it in our favor even more." Shikamaru said joining in the conversation. Before anybody could say anything else they all heard some girls yell.

"HOT DAMN! Look at the kid in spandex!" Everybody looked over at the pool entrance to see Rock Lee running towards them. The moment Tenten saw him she gulped hard. It didn't go unnoticed either. Neji, Hinata, Sakura, and Shikamaru heard her.

"Tenten!" Lee yelled as he ran over. Tenten turned a pale pink when he called her name. Almost a second later Lee had Tenten locked in a tight bear hug. Tenten didn't move. "Tenten, it is so great to see you! MY, you certainly have bloomed into a beautiful flower!" he said as he winked at her and giving her the good guy pose once he let her go. "HINATA! I can't believe it's YOU!" Lee yelled as he hugged her tightly too. Naruto didn't like Lee's "friendliness" towards Hinata.

"LEE, it's really great to see you!" Hinata said hugging him back.

"You have changed as well. Your hair is much longer than before; you too are blossoming into a beautiful flower."

"Thanks Lee, you look just the same as always." She said smiling.

"It is so good to see you both. Now who are your two friends?" Lee said talking about Ino and Sakura.

"This is Ino, and this is Sakura." Hinata said pointing to each girl. Sakura had already let go of Sasuke's hand.

"SAKURA!" Lee yelled. He went down on one knee and grabbed her right hand. "You are truly a figure of beauty. I would be honored if you were to go out with me!" Everybody, especially Sasuke, Tenten, and Sakura, dropped their jaws in complete shock.

"Lee, you seem really nice but….no." Lee fell over anime style while still holding her hand.

"Buh…buh…what's wrong with me?" he asked almost crying.

"It's not you Lee, it's just….I'm NOT interested."

"So hands OFF!" Sasuke yelled as he kicked Lee's hand from Sakura's. Sakura blushed at what Sasuke said, and Lee stood up to brush himself off.

"Oh I see. You both are already expressing love to the other. I understand now. You two must be dating." Sasuke and Sakura both turned a blinding red.

"Lee….shouldn't you be getting ready for soccer?" Neji asked growing aggravated with Lee's presence.

"I was on my way when I noticed Tenten." He said making Tenten blush. Neji noticed this and was not happy. "I suppose I should get back to that right away. I will see you my friends later!" he said as he began to jog away.

"That kid is seriously disturbed." Sakura said

"I know." Ino agreed "HOW COULD HE PICK YOU OVER ME?"

"Just drop it for now Ino," Sakura said "We need to stretch before we begin swimming." All the girls nodded. They then noticed a lot of people filling the stands already.

"HEY GUYS!" Livvy yelled from afar. "WE NEED TO GET READY!"

"HERE WE COME!" Sakura yelled "Bye guys, see you two later." She said addressing Neji and Shikamaru.

"Yeah, you both better hurry and grab a front row seat!" Ino said

"Alright then, good luck to you guys." Shikamaru said walking away with Neji.

"Thanks!" Ino said

"No I meant them." Shikamaru said pointing to Naruto and Sasuke

"HEY!" she yelled.

All of them went to the beginning part of the pool, where Shikamaru and Neji were lucky enough to get seats in the third row. The referee put them in order of boy girl boy girl. There were going to be two races of eleven people. They would have to swim to the end, back, to the end and back again.

The first group went up with Livvy in it. She won second place after a _boy_ which she was very unhappy about. Now it was time for the second group to go.

In the beginning of the line, closest to where Shikamaru and Neji were sitting, Ino was first, followed by a boy, then Tenten, then Sasuke, then Sakura, then a boy, then Hinata, and then Naruto followed by more girls and boys. Before the girls went up to their starting points they had to take off their clothes, the guys just had to take off their shirts. When the guys lined up and noticed the girls weren't there they looked over back to the benches where they saw them taking their clothes off. Sasuke and Naruto couldn't help but shake when they watched Sakura and Hinata take off their skirts. It was then they realized that they didn't have one pieces on but TWO pieces.

From the bleachers Shikamaru watched fixedly as Ino got undressed. He also heard some wolf whistles from the crowd who were enjoying the view too. Neji also watched Tenten take off her tank top and pants. He had never seen a body like _that_ before. He just realized how big her chest was at that moment.

"Check out those knockers!" A boy from behind Neji said. Neji clenched his fists; he also took a mental note to beat that guy later.

"Hey Yashiro." Some other guy yelled "It's that girl. Isn't she your girlfriend?"

"Huh? HEY, that's the girl who wrestles. I wouldn't mind wrestling her NOW." Yashiro said aroused. Neji was now officially going to kill Yashiro when no one was looking.

When the girls got back in the line Naruto couldn't help but stare at Hinata's, _body_. He had never seen a body like that before, AND he never thought Hinata would own one.

"Good luck Naruto." Hinata said as she looked over at him while he was _staring_ at her. Hinata blushed and so did he.

"Yeah….you too Hinata!" he smiled

"NARUUUTO!" Yelled a female voice from the crowd. Naruto and Hinata both turned around to see Kin on the bleachers "GOOOOD LUCK!" She said as she blew him a kiss. Tenten witnessed all of this too. She watched Naruto to see what he would do. Naruto just rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Uhhhh, THANKS." He said turning around nervously. Hinata kept staring at Kin, and when Kin looked at Hinata she smiled and waved.

"GOOD LUCK HINATA!" Kin yelled. Hinata just gave her a small wave and looked back at the pool.

'_Naruto knows Kin? But…how?'_ Hinata looked over at Naruto. He was staring at the pool water but when he felt Hinata staring at him he looked at her.

"What?" he asked nervously

"Nothing." Hinata said getting ready to dive. Naruto looked at her longer and then he also got ready to dive.

When the gun went off they all swam real hard. Hinata was swimming even harder than she wanted to, but she was so mad at Kin for wishing Naruto good luck. Damn her!

At the end of the race Hinata won with Sasuke in second and Naruto in third. The people who were in first, second, and third place in both races were going to deicide the winner by doing the same thing as before. The line up was Livvy, the boy who won the first race, Hinata, Sasuke, Necima who was third in the first race, and Naruto. Naruto wanted to yell good luck to Hinata but Kin cut him off when she yelled to him.

"GOOOOO Naruto!" she yelled and screamed. Naruto waved nervously at her and then looked over at Hinata. Hinata looked focused and determined; she also looked a little miffed.

The gun went off and every person in the pool was giving it their all. When they were coming back their second time it was a tie between Naruto and Hinata. (AN: what are the odds?)

The referee decided that Naruto and Hinata would both have to race one more and final time. They would do the same thing as before and the first one to come back would be the winner.

"YOU CAN BEAT HER Naruto!" Kin yelled from the stands.

"HEY!" Livvy yelled "SHUT UP YOU TRADER!" Kin stuck her tongue out while Hinata and Naruto got ready for the next race. The referee held up the gun getting ready to fire. Naruto couldn't help but sneak a look at Hinata before the gun went off. He could have SWORN he saw her crying, but he convinced himself it was either water or sweat.

The gun went off and Hinata and Naruto swam as hard as they could. Hinata was holding back in the first two races, as she always does when she swims. She knew she could beat Naruto easy, and decided that she would to get back at Kin for not cheering her on. Hinata soon took off like a torpedo zooming right by Naruto. Naruto was really shocked as were all the other people who were watching. When Hinata touched the beginning of the pool indicating she won, Naruto had just turned at the end and was swimming back.

All the girls broke in a huge roar of cheers for Hinata. When Hinata got out of the pool a blue towel was wrapped around her along with hugs from all her friends.

"You were unbelievable!" Ino yelled

"I can't believe you can move that fast!" Livvy yelled

"ME NEITHER!" Tenten cried

"That's the first win of many!" Sakura sang.

Neji and Shikamaru went over to the pool over to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Nice work Naruto." Sasuke said

"We were all counting on you." Neji said

"Hey, not like I already don't feel bad about the whole thing, but in my defense I think Hinata takes some sort of steroid to go that fast!" They all looked over at the girls hugging Hinata. Naruto went over to her and hugged her from behind.

"YOU WERE AMAZING!" He yelled which made Hinata happy inside.

"Thank you Naruto!" Hinata laughed.

"Hinata since when can you swim _that_ fast?" Neji asked as he walked over to her.

"Um….since forever." Hinata said laughing nervously.

"You could be an Olympic swimmer if you wanted to." Shikamaru said walking next to Neji.

"Thanks!" Hinata said happily.

"Tenten!" Kurenai yelled as she ran up to the group. "Come on lets get down to the soccer field. I want my best player warming up already!" Tenten was a little embarrassed but was happy that Neji got to hear from her coach that she was the best player.

"Alright Kurenai Sensei, I'll hurry up!" Tenten said wiping her head off with her towel.

"You better, soccer starts in a half an hour!" she said as she walked out of the pool area for the soccer field.

"You know Tenten; you're going to have to do your hair again since it's all wet." Sakura pointed out.

"Don't worry about it Sakura." She said with her teeth clenched. "Hinata let's go to the bathrooms." She said taking Hinata by the hand and going to their bags.

"I _still_ don't understand why girls need to go to the bathroom together." Shikamaru said

Ino and Sakura just rolled their eyes as they went to go get their bags. All the people who were going to watch the soccer game were already in the bleachers waiting. Tenten got dressed in her soccer clothes and redid her buns so they were now perfect! She and Hinata both walked down to the field together. Hinata was wearing black shorts and a purple tank top; it was her basketball outfit, which would be next. Ino and Sakura caught up with them and they were both wearing their basketball clothes too. Ino had on red shorts with a blue tank top and Sakura had on green shorts with a pink tank top.

The three girls all were about to depart from Tenten when Hinata remembered something.

"Tenten! Don't forget about the plan!"

"Plan…? OH, operation Lee's weakness!" Tenten giggled.

"Yeah Tenten, go out there and play like a girl!" Ino cheered

"You can take on that bushy eyebrows guy any day of the week." Sakura said "As long as you play on his weakness." She added

"I know, I guess nobody is better at soccer then Lee, so I'll have to use his weakness." Tenten said

"And don't be surprised if it's Neji's weakness too!" Hinata laughed which made Tenten blush red.

"Yeah…right!" Tenten said

"I bet you five bucks its Neji's weakness too!" Sakura said

"I'll see your five bucks and raise you the ten that you owe and say that at first it looks as if Neji could careless, then he'll care, then he'll beat up Lee." Ino said crossing her arms over her chest proudly.

"HA, fine deal!" Sakura said shaking her hand. Hinata only sweat dropped.

"We'll be routing for you!" Hinata said hugging Tenten.

"Thanks guys!" she yelled as she ran to the field.

The girls all went over to the bleachers and made it to the top row. They could see the field and everyone on it. The boys were stretching out and the girls were going over what they would do.

"I hope we win!" Hinata said

"I hope the plan works." Sakura said

"Hey Hinata, your hair looks really cute like that." Ino said taking not of Hinata's pigtails that were curling.

"Oh, well it does that when it's wet and I don't blow dry it." She said as the boys and girls went on the field to start the game. "Okay, here they go."

"Here I go." Tenten said out loud as she gulped hard.

The referee brought the ball over to the center. Tenten was playing towards the back, and straight across from her was Neji. He was smiling at her which made Tenten's right knee quake. She smiled back and then heard the referee blow his whistle which meant the start of the game. Tenten then was brought back to reality and so was Neji. The ball was kicked by the boys but a girl got it back and started to bring it down the field.

The ball was basically being kicked back and forth from one person to the other. Ten minutes into the game and no one made a goal, and Rock Lee wasn't even in the game yet. The referee then blew his whistle and the boys team called for some subs. Rock Lee and Naruto both came in with two other boys. The girls switched some players out too including Tenten. The next five minutes had been the worst for the girls. Rock Lee had made four goals on his own. It wasn't looking good at all and Kurenai Sensei was freaking out!

"OKAY!" she yelled "We need to get Tenten in there, NOW!" she yelled "HEY REF, I WANT A SUB!" The referee blew his whistle and Tenten went into the game taking the place of an exhausted girl.

"He's…….too….fast." she huffed as she went to the benches.

'_Alright Tenten, you can do this. I just have to play his weakness; as much as I wouldn't want to I HAVE to.'_

Tenten ran in and they game started up with a guy taking the ball down to the goal. He past it to Naruto and Naruto ran it the rest of the way down.

'_I have this in the bag!' _Naruto thought as he got closer to the goal. As soon as he was about to kick Tenten came out of no where and took the ball from him.

"Huh?" Naruto turned around to see the back of Tenten. She was running really fast, and had the ball all to herself the rest of the way to the goal.

Lee was no where in sight, so Tenten lined up her shot and kicked scoring the first goal for the girls. Now the ball was in the boy's possession. Tenten was running across from Lee and he was about to receive the ball when he heard Tenten call out to him.

"OW, LEE my ankle!" she yelled slowing down grabbing her ankle. Lee forgot about the soccer ball coming for him and went over to help Tenten. The ball went to another girl on the team and she took it down to goal. She past it to someone else and they SCORED!

"Sorry Lee, but I'm fine now!" she smiled as she ran away from him. Lee looked confused but then decided to shrug it off.

"LEE….YOU IDIOT!" Naruto yelled "The ball was so YOURS!"

"Sorry Naruto, but Tenten needed help." Naruto looked over at Tenten who seemed to be doing just fine. Naruto saw Neji with the ball and then ran over to help him out.

"LET'S GO!" Naruto yelled to Lee.

Neji had the ball but didn't have an opened shot; he saw Sasuke open and kicked it to him. Sasuke got it and took it down even further. He saw Lee open and kicked it over to him.

"OUCH! LEE I NEED YOU!" Tenten yelled as she fell on her butt. Lee quickly ran over to her and the ball was taken by a girl. She kicked it to another girl who passed to another girl who shot and made the goal. "Sorry Lee, I'm cool now!" Tenten said getting up and running away. She ran right by Sasuke who began to wonder what had gotten into her. Shrugging it off and thinking that she was just being clumsy he continued to play.

The plan was working even better then expected. Alls Tenten had to do was pretend she needed help and Lee would come running to her rescue. The score was now 10 to 5 in the girls favor. Tenten was in most of the game, but wasn't getting tired just yet. Shikamaru was finally brought into the game and he quickly had a word with Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke.

"Every time Lee is about to get the ball Tenten pulls the damsel in distress act and he runs to her rescue." Shikamaru pointed out.

"Lee's weakness." Neji said smirking "Hinata is pretty smart."

"What's Hinata have to do with this?" Sasuke asked

"It doesn't matter, right now we just need a plan." Neji said thinking

"Don't worry about it, I already thought of one." Shikamaru said.

The whistle blew and all the players went back to the field. The guys had possession of the ball now, and they had a plan too. They were bringing the ball down the field and it was about to be passed to Lee who was even further down.

'_Okay, here I go again.' _Tenten thought as she prepared herself to topple over. She did but before she could do anything about it Neji was at her side helping her back up.

"Are you alright Tenten?" he asked looking at her slyly.

"I…um…"

'_Oh crap…does he know our plan?'_

"Thank you Neji." Tenten said as she stood on her own, just then a goal was scored by Lee.

"It was nice while it lasted." Neji said smirking "But we have our own little plan now." Tenten looked shocked at Neji, and now that they knew how to stop Tenten it would be the end.

"We only have three minutes left of this game, and we're still winning." Tenten smirked

"We'll see about that!" Neji said as he ran a few yards from her so he could be there if she tried to fall again. Tenten knew this was bad. She didn't know what to do to prevent Lee from scoring any more, he was too fast.

'_Would faking a heart attack be too drastic?' _she thought to herself. All of a sudden the referee blew his whistle. A girl form the team was brought out and another girl with pink hair was sent in.

"SAKURA?" Tenten yelled. Sakura ran over to Tenten and she must have borrowed someone else's outfit since she didn't own one. Sasuke and the other guys looked shocked and puzzled all at once as they saw her enter the field.

"Sakura…WHAT are you doing here?" Tenten asked

"Hinata knew that when Shikamaru was sent in that he would probably know our plan so she decided to send in me since I was probably Lee's new weakness." Tenten looked over at Hinata and she was waving at her along with Ino.

"I don't know about this." Tenten said shaking her head. "It could back fire on us."

"How so?" Sakura asked puzzled.

"Well," Tenten began to say in a hushed voice "He might try to show you how great he is and will be even more determined to win!"

"OOoh. Good point." Sakura said as they ran over to the center of the field. "Hopefully this plan works more then the last one, which by the way you pulled off greatly."

"Thanks! Here comes Lee." Lee had the soccer ball and was headed for the goal.

"HIIIII LEE!" Sakura yelled. Lee turned around to look and he practically stumbled when he saw Sakura. In the process he lost the ball and a girl took control over it.

"Sakura, you do your thing with Lee, I can take the game from here." Tenten said getting ready to run towards Naruto who was about to steal the ball from the girl.

"You sure?"

"Positive!" Tenten yelled as she ran away. Sakura shrugged her shoulders and began to wave to Lee. Lee couldn't help but drool and stare as Sakura waved to him. No girl has ever, especially one a hot as Sakura, waved at Lee like that.

Meanwhile Tenten chased after Naruto who stole the ball. She easily tripped him and sent him flying. Tenten took ball and made it back to the other end of the field, but Neji was blocking her shot so she passed to an opened girl. Her shot was clear and she made a goal. There was now less then a minute left in the game and there was no possible way for the guys to win. Sasuke wasn't so interested in the game anymore. He just kept glaring at Lee ogling Sakura. The score was eleven to six with less then a minute to go. Sasuke knew there was no hope for them then, so what he was about to do was just getting back at Lee.

Naruto then had the ball and had a clear path in front of him to run down. Before he could, Sasuke called Naruto and told him to give him the ball. Naruto did as he was told and kicked the soccer ball over to Sasuke. Sasuke began to run with it towards Lee, and his eyes grew dark.

"Hey Lee, HERE!" He yelled as he kicked the ball with all his might in the direction of the drooling Rock Lee. Lee had not idea what was going on, he only stared at Sakura who just kept waving cutely at him. Sakura then stopped waving when she saw Sasuke kick the ball to Lee.

'_He has no idea the ball is heading for him. This isn't going to be pretty, I better do something.' _She thought. It was too late because right before Sakura could warn Lee about the ball it came and hit him hard right in his boys.

**BAM!**

The ball hit its target, right in between Lee's legs. All of the guys who were watching, including Sasuke, cringed and put their hands over their own crotches protectively. Lee fell down to his hands and knees. He began to pant and his left eye was twitching. He was trying so hard to not scream and make himself look like a loser in front of Sakura, but the pain was too overbearing for him and he began to punch the ground repeatedly. Sakura felt sorry for him, it looked like he was bout to explode. She looked over at Sasuke and could see him also smirking a little. When he felt her stare he looked over at her and she looked disappointed in him. Just at that moment was when Gai and Kakashi ran over to aid Lee, well Gai ran Kakashi took his time.

"Lee….SPEAK TO ME!" he yelled as he got down on his knees to help him. A bunch of Lee's team mates just watched from where they were and all the girls got into a little group to talk about what just happened while they watched Lee in agonizing pain.

Meanwhile at the bleachers

"Did you _see_ that?" Hinata asked Ino

"Yeah, Lee got hit in the nuts!" she said

"NO, well _yeah_, but I mean Sasuke kicked the ball at him purposely so it would hit him there."

"OOoooh, he must have been upset that Lee was ogling Sakura." Ino said stating the obvious.

"Poor Lee, because of our plan he got himself hurt." Hinata said feeling bad.

"Well it wasn't like he got _kicked_ in the nuts. He was lucky it was only the soccer ball." Ino said

"You're right." Hinata said agreeing. "He should count his blessings."

XXXOOO

**Well i hope you liked this chapter! Plenty more to come, but i wasnt sure if this one was okay so review and tell me! Thank you all SO muchly!**


	17. Chapter 17

Rock Lee sat out for the remainder of the soccer game, and it wasn't so bad considering that there was only thirty seconds to go. The girls won with 11 to 6, and when Tenten rubbed it in Neji's face alls he had to say was, "It's not over yet." That shut Tenten up right away. The girls had only won two games so far but there were still three left, PLUS the obstacle course that was a late add-on known to know one.

"What kind of obstacle do you think it'll be?" Sakura asked Tenten when they were heading for the basketball court.

"You've got me, but I heard it's something new they want to try."

Ino and Hinata had already left to the basketball court and were waiting there for Sakura and Tenten. They had both just discovered something that they noticed when Gai Sansei ran over out help Lee during the soccer game.

"There they are!" Ino said as she pointed to Tenten and Sakura.

"Tenten!" Hinata yelled as they both ran over to the girls. "You won't believe what me and Ino figured out!" Hinata said as they both began to walk besides them.

"What, what is it?" she asked taking a gulp of her water bottle.

"Lee looks just like one of the senseis from the boy's camp!" Hinata said.

"You're just seeing that now?" Neji asked coming up from behind them with Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru. The girls all turned around to see them already in their basketball clothes.

"Well, _yeah_ since we don't go here and just saw them next to each other for the first time." Hinata said.

"My guess is that when Lee left our camp that year he came here and Gai some how became his 'idol'. He must really respect him since he got his hair to look just like his." Neji said.

"That makes a lot of sense." Tenten said thinking about it.

"So who is this _Gai_?" Sakura asked "Is he pretty cool since Lee's copying him?"

"Hmp, yeah right." Sasuke smirked "Gai is just like Lee. They're both psycho paths."

"And that's putting it nicely." Naruto said putting his hands behind his head.

"So are you guys ready to loose in this event too?" Tenten laughed

"Are you kidding me? Guys win this every year." Neji smirked

"Yeah but I think we're going to win it." Ino said sounding confident.

"What makes you think that?" Sasuke asked

"Well, we just beat you in the first two events. And if Lee plays in this one than we'll be sure to beat you here too!" Ino laughed

"You girls were playing dirty out there." Naruto pointed out.

"Were not!" Hinata defended

"It's just too bad that you needed to use tricks instead of skills to beat us in the last event." Neji smirked. All of the other guys smirked as all of the girl's jaws dropped.

"We could have beaten you!" Tenten yelled

"Yeah right." Sasuke said "Lee's too fast, there's no way you would have won it fair."

"That's one person's opinion." Sakura mumbled

"Nah, its just fact." Naruto said nonchalantly. Sakura's vain in her forehead throbbed as she glared evilly at Naruto.

"You know I really don't think that you could call our playing dirty." Hinata said

"Yeah, you could just call it playing like a girl." Shikamaru said.

**POW**

Hinata and Ino just hit Shikamaru hard in the head. All the guys cringed at their upper body strength.

"HEY, what was THAT for?" Shikamaru asked rubbing his head. The girls didn't respond, but instead just glared at him.

Before the girls and guys split to go on opposite sides of the court Tenten spotted Konohamaru amongst the crowd. She knew that Hinata was supposed to take a picture of him for Hanabi since Hanabi gave them a special "Care Package"

"Hey Hinata, there's that guy…what's his name." Tenten said pointing to a group of people all talking by the bleachers. The group all looked over to see who and where Tenten was pointing at.

"OH, I have to go see him! Sakura come with me PLEEEEEEESE?" Hinata begged. Hinata didn't want to go up to Konohamaru and ask if she could take a random picture while being in front of a bunch of other people who might think she was crazy.

"Yeah, sure, fine." She said knowing that Hinata wouldn't take no for an answer.

"GREAT!" she yelled grabbing her arm "See you guys on the court, and…GOOD LUCK!" she yelled running through the crowd of people who were heading for the bleachers.

"So….who's she seeing?" Neji asked puzzled.

"Some guy. She wants to take a picture of him." Tenten said beginning to walk away with Ino towards the girl's side of the court.

"Of what...guy?" Naruto practically asked himself. Ino and Tenten continued to walk away from the guys to join their team, but the four guys stayed where they were just staring in the direction where Hinata took Sakura.

"HEEEY Naruto!" Yelled a girly voice from behind. All four guys turned around to be greeted with Kin. Naruto cringed and looked around rapidly hoping to GOD that Hinata wasn't behind him at that moment.

"Hiya….Kin." Naruto said beginning to retreat.

"I'm sorry my friend Hinata just ditched you all like that." She said looking in the direction Hinata disappeared in. "But she just can't get enough of some guy, I heard he was going to ask her out before the basketball game." All of the guys looked at Kin STUNNED! "I heard her in the bathrooms, and she said when he does she's going to say YES!" Kin began to clap her hands.

'_They're BUYING IT!' _she squealed in her mind _'Now I just need to rap this up.'_

"I'm so jealous of her, I'm still trying to get a boyfriend." She said winking at Naruto.

"Wait, so _who_ is asking her out?" Neji asked

"Alls I keep hearing her say is brown hair and puppy dog eyes." Shikamaru and Sasuke both exchanged looks. Naruto's eyes shot wide opened. "I think I better go get a seat before they're all taken. I'll be cheering you on Naruto." She said as she winked at him again. As she walked away the guys all looked at each other hoping the other would know what to do.

"Hinata never mentioned to me if she liked another guy." Neji finally said.

"But you heard her…" Naruto said clenching his fists. "She said she's going to say yes to the guy who's going to ask her out."

"Wait a second." Shikamaru said cutting in "Do we really want to believe Kin? I mean they all said that she was evil." All the guys looked at Shikamaru weirdly. "Well _they_ used the word evil."

"Shikamaru's right. We shouldn't listen to her if the girls don't like her." Sasuke said as the guys began to walk to their side of the court.

"WOOHOO!" yelled Hinata as she emerged from a crowd. Sakura came out right behind her and hugged her from the back.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Sakura yelled

"Or….maybe for once in his life…Shikamaru was wrong." Sasuke said scratching the back of his head. Naruto, _or_ Neji, couldn't believe what they just saw. Hinata was acting excited _and_ Sakura had just congratulated her for something.

'_Maybe I **was** wrong.' _Shikamaru thought _'Maybe some guy **was** asking her out, and she needed Sakura for support. From the looks of it whoever was supposed to ask her out did, and she said yes.'_

'_I was pretty sure that Hinata liked Naruto.' _Sasuke thought _'But could some guy have really just asked her out? And if what Kin said about the guy having brown hair and puppy dog eyes then that could only mean that the guy is KIBA.'_

'_I'm pretty sure I would have heard if Hinata liked some guy, but that's impossible. She likes Naruto; she practically told me herself when we talked about the family name being changed.' _Neji thought

'_How….how could Hinata go out with….**ergh**!' _Naruto began to clench his fists even tighter. _'I thought for sure…..but I COULD have SWORN!'_

"YOU FOUR GET OVER HERE QUICK!" Yelled Gai Sensei who was standing with the rest of the basketball team. The guys hurried themselves over to their team, but while Gai was trying to explain some plays they all kept glancing over at Hinata who was with her team. She had just finished hugging Ino and was jumping around happily.

"So I want Sasuke as a point guard and Naruto I want you to jump for the ball. NARUTO, are you listening? FOCUS!"

"Huh? Oh sorry Gai Sensei." Naruto said looking at Gai's plans.

"Alright, now I want this to be an easy win. We've been winning this event for as long as I can remember. I don't intend on loosing today for any reasons, AT ALL!" he yelled "Lee you can start the second half since your still….a little…."

"Gai Sensei, I can play. I feel fine watch!" Lee said as he stood up and began to do jumping jacks.

"Sorry Lee, but my mind has been made up. You won't play till the second half. Now the rest of you know what to do, so let's get OUT THERE!"

The five boys who were going to start the game ran out to the center. The girls all walked and took their positions with Ino jumping for the ball. Hinata and Sakura were benched along with Neji and Shikamaru.

The referee went to the center to throw the ball up between Ino and Naruto. Ino looked a little miffed when she walked over to the center circle.

"Did Kin give you a kiss for luck?" she asked sounding annoyed. Naruto didn't answer but gave her a confused expression. Just then the whistle blew and the ball was up. Naruto was still thinking about what Ino said when she jumped up and tapped the ball to one of the girls on her team.

'_What did Ino mean by that?' _Naruto thought as he began to run down the court.

XXXOOO

Kin watched as Hinata and Sakura ran away from the group. She could tell Ino and Tenten were about to leave so she knew it was the perfect time to go over.

"So….who's she seeing?" Neji asked puzzled. Kin stopped dead in her tracks to listen.

"Some guy. She wants to take a picture of him." Tenten said beginning to walk away towards the girl's side of the court.

'_Some guy huh? This is too perfect.' _Kin thought as she walked over to the guys. _'According to that diary I read in Hinata's locker it said she liked Naruto and Kiba, a guy with brown hair and eyes that were similar to a dog, liked her **a lot**. Naruto beat that guy up twice, so this should get him pretty pissed.'_

XXXOOO

Hinata ran away with Sakura threw a group of people to find Konohamaru. Getting his picture was real important since Hanabi had done so much for them by getting them a special "Care Package". Not getting this picture would mean a pissed off Hanabi who would never do anything for _Hinata_ again!

"Do you see him?" Hinata asked

"Actually I don't remember what he looks like." Sakura confessed.

"It doesn't matter, LOOK there he is." Hinata said pointing to a group of girls around one boy.

"Yeah, I'll be in the lacrosse event. I'm pretty good, but I don't mean to brag." Konohamaru smirked as four girls around him all grew hearts in their eyes. They all seemed so mesmerized with whatever Konohamaru told them, and he was acting so cool about it.

"Konohamaru!" Hinata said sternly as she put down her foot. Konohamaru looked up casually towards Hinata but when he saw that it was _her _he fell over.

"HINATA! What are _you_ doing here?" he asked standing up rubbing his soar head.

"Well the truth is…." Hinata wasn't sure of what to say. Quickly acting to the situation Sakura went right into Hinata's bag and pulled out Hanabi's camera. She took a picture of Konohamaru with the four girls.

"We were just getting blackmail to use against you with Hinata's sister." Sakura laughed

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!" Konohamaru yelled as his mouth dropped down to the ground.

"That's right." Hinata said nodding her head. "We're going to show Hanabi that picture of you with four girls."

"You wouldn't." said Konohamaru who corked an eyebrow.

"Yes, I would." Hinata said taking the digital camera away from Sakura and looking at the picture on the screen. "You look pretty guilty in it too!" she laughed as Sakura looked at it too.

"Give it to me!" Konohamaru yelled jumping for the camera. Hinata moved her hand away quickly and he fell to the ground.

"I don't think so Konohamaru. Besides, I'm supposed to get Hanabi a picture of you at the competitions so this should be it."

"I'll do _anything_!" he begged.

"Hmmmmm, I guess I'll delete it if….you….beat me in something." Hinata smiled

"Beat you? In what?" Konohamaru asked getting off of the ground.

"Arm wrestling!" Sakura yelled cheerfully.

"No Sakura, I'm not good at those." Hinata said freaking out.

"DEAL!" Konohamaru yelled shaking Sakura's hand "Okay Hinata lets do this."

"UGH!" Hinata said smacking her hand against her forehead. "Hold this for me Sakura." Hinata said giving her the camera. They all walked over to the bleachers and Hinata, along with Konohamaru, put their arms down on a row getting ready to arm wrestle. Hinata was strong but, SUCKED, when it came to arm wrestling. To why Sakura ever suggested it was beyond her.

"On three!" Sakura said excitedly. Konohamaru and Hinata both grabbed hands. Konohamaru looked quite determined, and there was no way he was about to loose to a girl, ONE. And TWO, he didn't want Hanabi seeing a picture of him flirting with four different girls at once.

"One….two…..THREE!"

They both pushed hard against the others hand. At first it was in Konohamaru's favor, but when Hinata realized how weak he was she began to win. She forced his hand all the way down till it touched to cold metal of the bleachers, and when it finally did she began to freak out.

"I DID IT! I FINALLY BEAT SOMEONE IN ARM WRESTLING!"

Konohamaru was left stunned at the fact that he lost to a girl.

"Konohamaru?" one of the girls asked him "Do you have a girlfriend?" Konohamaru grew grim as the girls around him grew very dark.

"Uhhhh. Ladies. Can't we talk about this?" He asked nervously as they all approached him.

Sakura and Hinata ran back out of the crowds cheering.

"WOOHOO!" Hinata yelled as she emerged from the crowd. Sakura ran out behind her and gave her a hug.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Sakura yelled as they both ran over to the where the rest of their team was. Hinata ran right up to Ino and gave her a HUGE hug!

"INO, I'm so happy! You won't believe what just happened!"

Ino didn't hug Hinata back; she instead looked over at Tenten for help. Tenten shrugged and didn't know what to say.

"Ummmm, okay what's….got you so happy?"

XXXOOO

Tenten and Ino were stretching out with the rest of their team after leaving the guys staring in the direction where Hinata and Sakura walked away. As they were stretching out their arms Tenten noticed Kin talking to the guys.

"Ino…look its Kin." She said signaling with her head in the direction Kin was. Ino turned around to see Kin winking at Naruto. They couldn't see Naruto's face but he was rubbing the back of his head….shyly?

"Is she….flirting with him?" Tenten asked Ino

"It looks like it." Ino said no longer stretching. "LOOK, she's winking again!"

"Oh my gosh! What if Hinata sees this?" Tenten asked worriedly.

"I can't believe it! I think, I mean well it looks, like Kin's guy that she was talking about earlier was….NARUTO. AND it looks like, he likes her back."

"How could he do this to Hinata?" Tenten asked sadly.

"I'm going to personally kill him before Hinata gets the chance." Ino said cracking her knuckles.

"Fine, but I'm going to kill that little wench!" Tenten said tightening her fists.

"INO, I'm so happy! You won't believe what just happened!" Hinata yelled as she embraced Ino in a big hug.

Ino didn't hug Hinata back; she instead looked over at Tenten for help. Tenten shrugged and didn't know what to say.

"Ummmm, okay what's….got you so happy?" Ino asked as Hinata let her go.

"I just beat someone at arm wrestling!" she sang as she jumped around.

"It's TRUE!" Sakura laughed "I witnessed it all!"

"That's….GREAT!" Ino said trying to put some enthusiasm in her response.

'_Hinata…I can't tell you that Naruto likes Kin while you're acting so happy.' _Ino thought to herself.

"GIRLS! WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME!" Kurenai yelled. The rest of the team was huddled around Kurenai who was explaining who was in what position for the beginning of the game. All the girls understood the plan and they either sat down or went to the court. Ino saw Naruto already there in the center and began to show signs of being pissed off. Ino walked the rest of the way to the center of the court and set herself up in front of Naruto.

"Did Kin give you a kiss for luck?" she asked sounding annoyed. Naruto didn't answer but gave her a confused expression. Just then the whistle blew and the ball was up. Naruto was still thinking about what Ino said when she jumped up and tapped the ball to one of the girls on her team.

'_What did Ino mean by that?' _Naruto thought as he began to run down the court.

XXXOOO

The beginning of the game started off strong, but no one made any points. Every time Ino or Tenten went by Naruto they glared at him evilly. Neji noticed this and thought that if he was out at the same time of Tenten he could ask her about Hinata. 3 minutes and 27 seconds past on the clock when finally Gai decided to sub in five new players. As they all walked out to switch Naruto noticed Hinata being subbed in.

"GAI I'm not even tired yet!" Naruto yelled.

"Sit down Naruto, you'll get to go back in soon." Gai said focusing on the game.

"FINE, I want to be your first sub!" Naruto demanded.

"Naruto there are still people who haven't gone in yet." Gai said looking at Naruto.

Naruto just stared evilly at Gai, but gave up and trudged back the benches.

Hinata was a point guard and Neji was playing forward. He knew if he could only get over to her then he could ask her herself if she was going out with someone. Hinata passed the ball to a girl who was opened. She shot for the basket but it missed.

"REBOUND!" Hinata yelled. A boy got the ball and he began to run with it down the court. Hinata chased him all the way down; when he took a shot she almost fouled him by swatting at his arm. Luckily for her and the team she, and the boy, missed. Another girl on the team got the rebound and took it back to the other end of the court.

"Hinata…CALM DOWN!" Sakura yelled as she ran next to Hinata. Hinata only shook her head and ran back to the wing.

"Hinata's really aggressive in basketball, isn't she?" Sasuke said to Naruto. He only shrugged as he continued to watch her intently.

The second quarter began with the boys winning 12 to 4. Tenten and Ino were currently playing with Sasuke and Naruto again. The girls focused more on playing the game then being mad at Naruto, which really improved their playing.

"COME ONE INO!" Hinata shouted form the benches "SHOOT THE BALL!"

"HINATA!" Sakura yelled "You really need to see some anger management." Hinata sweat dropped.

"Sorry, you know how I get with sports." She said scratching the back of her head. They both began to watch the game again. The boys just made another basket and instead of yelling, Hinata just held her mouth.

"Good job Hinata." Sakura laughed as she patted her on the back. Hinata then watched Naruto running down back to defense. He was really sweating hard and his shirt was sticking so close to his body. Hinata couldn't help but blush at Naruto, and almost hopped that he was hot enough to take his shirt off.

The referee then blew the whistle to indicate the end of the first half. The people in the bleachers cheered like maniacs, apart from the girls who only clapped lightly since they were loosing.

"I hope I get to play against Naruto in this half." Hinata told her friends as they all drank from their water bottles.

"That reminds me, Sakura will you come to the bathroom with me!" Ino asked.

"Well I guess so, but I really don't have to…"

"GREAT! Let's go!" Ino said grabbing her arm and yanking her down to the latrines. They didn't go in to them; instead Ino dragged her around the back.

"Ino, what's going on?" Sakura asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sakura you wont believe what we saw when you and Hinata went to take a picture of that boy her sister likes."

"What?" Sakura asked getting worried.

"We saw Kin flirting with Naruto. We couldn't see him but we could have sworn he might have been flirting back."

"Are you sure it looked that way? We can't just assume things."

"It did, and if we tell Hinata it will hurt her _so_ much."

"So what are we going to do then?" Sakura asked

"I don't know, but we can't tell Hinata because you're right we could be wrong. But if it's true then Hinata should see it for herself."

"That's a good idea, then she can deal with it then." Sakura said as she and Ino both walked back to their team.

"I just hope I'm wrong." Ino said

"Me too."

"Sakura!" Hinata yelled waving them both over to where the group was all huddled. "You're going to go in along with Tenten!"

"Oh great." Sakura said slouching over "Tenten's going to make me look so bad." Ino giggled at her friend as the referee blew the whistle again. The girls all went back onto the court and had possession of the ball. A girl threw it out to Tenten and she ran for the basket. Neji blocked her so she threw it to another girl who was opened. The girl had the shot and took it giving the girls two points.

"NICE ONE!" Sakura yelled to the girl as they ran back to defense.

Score: 14 to 6

Neji was being guarded by Tenten; he knew this was the perfect time to talk to her.

"Tenten." He whispered as they continued to play the game.

"What?" she asked still focused on where the ball was.

"You have to tell me what's going on with Hinata."

"Well why don't **_you_** tell _me_ what's going on with Naruto and Kin!" she growled as she stole the ball from Sasuke. Tenten took the ball down the court and made a lay-up scoring for the girls.

Score: 14 to 8

'_Naruto and Kin?' _Neji thought _'What could she mean by that?' _Neji then looked over in the bleachers to see where Kin was. He couldn't find her at first but when he heard obnoxious yelling he new he found her seat. There she was sitting with a girl with curly brown hair. They were both snickering about something while looking at Naruto.

'_Girls.' _Neji thought to himself as he watched Tenten run back towards him. Tenten began to block him again.

"Tenten, what do you mean about….." Neji was then thrown the ball by Sasuke. Neji figured talking to Tenten now was probably not a very good idea. Neji ran to the basket and shot.

Score: 16 to 8

"SUBS!" Gai yelled to the referee. The Ref. blew his whistle and two boys came off the court with Shikamaru and Naruto going on it. The Ref. looked over at Kurenai to see if she had any subs. She shook her head yes and sent in Hinata and Sakura. Hinata played point and Naruto was blocking her. Sakura was bringing the ball down and Tenten was up front waiting for it.

While defending Hinata, Naruto quickly glanced at her. She saw this and gave him a smile, which he ignored.

'_Woe, what's wrong with him? Maybe it didn't look like I smiled at him.' _Hinata thought to herself.

"Naruto, what's up? Are you okay?" Hinata asked. Naruto just gave her the cold shoulder and said nothing to her like she wasn't even there.

"KEEP IT UP NARUBABY!" Kin yelled from the bleachers. Naruto grew pale and began to shiver.

"Never mind, I can see you're doing just fine with Kin." Hinata said sounding upset.

"What do you care?" Naruto said coldly without giving her any eye contact.

"Huh!" Hinata was thrown back with Naruto's cold response. Hinata felt so hurt inside and the more she thought about Naruto with Kin, the harder it was to hold back her hot tears.

'_HYUUGA CALM DAMNIT!' _she yelled to herself mentally as she straightened out. _'I knew it wasn't just a coincidence that she was cheering for him. They must have known each other some how. I guess he likes her, I mean he didn't deny anything when I said he and her were doing just fine.'_

"HEADS UP!" yelled Tenten. Hinata heard it but didn't do anything about it. Next thing she knew she was being hit in the side of the head with a basketball. She fell down to the ground landing hard on her left knee, followed by her forehead hitting the ground.

"HINATA!" her friends yelled. Hinata struggled back to her feet. Naruto put his hand out for her to grab but she ignored his offer. Neji ran over to Hinata and hoisted her up by grabbing her left arm. Naruto tried to help too but she smacked him away.

"Hinata, I'm SO SORRY!" Tenten cried as she walked side Hinata.

"Are you alright?" Ino asked walking near her.

"I'm fine." She said snatching her arm away from Neji.

"So do you need help?" Sakura asked Hinata. Hinata's eyes were hidden with her bangs. She began to wipe tears from her face as she shook her head no. Everyone watched as Hinata limped her way back to the benches where Kurenai helped her sit down. Hinata's knee was bleeding from where she fell.

"Oh my GOD!" Sakura yelped as she pointed to the ground where some blood was left from Hinata's fall.

"Why wasn't she paying attention?" Ino asked out loud "Hinata is always on her toes when we play basketball. What had her so distracted?"

Naruto could feel sweat go down the back of his neck. He knew it wasn't from the game but of what just happened. Hinata was distracted with him when they were talking.

'_I distracted her. GOD! And I was so mean to her. I should have just…DAMNIT! This is all my fault that she got hurt. I promised to always protect her because she was special to me, but I couldn't. And…it was MY FAULT!' _Naruto looked around to see that Neji was no longer playing and someone was in his place. Sasuke took Neji's place as forward behind Naruto.

"Naruto!" he asked him "What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing." Naruto replied as he looked down at the ground.

"Well that _nothing_ got her distracted and she got hurt." He said as the whistle blew. Naruto's face grew even sadder, and he held his head even lower. The ball was put back into play but Naruto only stood there with his hair hiding his eyes.

"Run Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled as everyone ran back down to the other end of the court when Neji's replacement stole the ball.

"GOOOO NARUTO!" Kin cheered. Naruto was then snapped back to his senses when he heard her horrid voice. He ran back down the court with everyone else, and he forced his head back in the game.

XXXOOO

Neji had ran over to Gai and asked if he could sit out to see his cousin. Of course Gai let him leave to see how Hinata was doing, she took a hard fall, one that most people would have just stayed laying down then get up on their own. Neji went over to the other side of the court where Hinata sat by herself on the benches. When she saw Neji walk over she sat up straighter to show she was doing okay.

"I'm fine; Kurenai went to get first aid. It's not that bad." She said looking at her left knee that was covered in blood.

"Hinata….what happened?" Neji asked looking at her seriously.

"You didn't see the ball hit me in the face?" Hinata asked trying to avoid what he really meant.

"What were you and Naruto talking about?" he asked changing his question. Hinata looked at the ground trying to avoid his stare. She didn't really feel like talking about Naruto, she had no idea what she must have done to him to make him act so cold. "Hinata?" she looked up at him and then back at her knee.

"I just…smiled at him." She said holding back tears. Neji saw her body tense up and he noticed her hand squeezing the back of her right knee as if trying to transfer the pain.

"Isn't there a little more to that?" he asked her.

"Well I asked him what was wrong but he didn't say anything. And then…" Hinata looked up as she heard the whistle being blown. She watched the ball being thrown when she noticed Naruto just standing looking at the ground. Neji followed Hinata's eyes and saw her looking at Naruto.

"See? He's feeling really bad right now." Neji said trying to cheer her up.

"GOOOO NARUTO!" They heard Kin yell. As soon as she did Naruto began to run like his life depended on it.

"And then that's what happened next." Hinata said putting her head down so her bangs covered her eyes.

"What happened?" Neji asked even though he already figured it out.

"Then Kin cheered for Naruto. I didn't know they were together, so I said to him that it looked like they were just doing fine. Then he said…." Hinata couldn't even say it.

"Wait Hinata, Naruto and Kin aren't together." Neji said shocked that she thought that.

"But….then Naruto said 'what do you care!' in the coldest way." Hinata said letting out a small whimper. She wiped away the tears that had escaped from her eyes. "What….what did I do to make him so mad?" she asked as she held in her stomach.

"When Naruto found out that you had a boyfriend he began to…"

"WHAT?" Hinata yelled cutting Neji off. She no longer looked upset but angry. Dare Neji think it, he felt a little afraid of her.

"Ummmm…..well I tried to ask Tenten about it but…."

"I don't have a boyfriend!" Hinata yelled stamping her right foot on the ground. "Who told you that?"

"Well Kin sort of gave off that you were getting asked out before the game, and then we saw you cheering with Sakura congratulating you…"

"NO, we were cheering because I just beat someone in an arm wrestling match, but…KIN? How could he believe that…that…BIMBO?"

"Well it all looked convincing." Neji pointed out. "But I had my doubts since I was positive you liked Naruto." Hinata turned a little red at the remark.

"Well…._yeah_!" Hinata let out a sigh. "Does he always jump to conclusions about stuff?" she laughed.

"Pretty much only about things he loves. You should see him around ramen, its even worse when we tell him that they don't make it anymore. He begins to flip out." Neji smirked

"And he falls for it?" Hinata laughed back.

"Every time." Neji smiled.

"So, I guess this was all a misunderstanding then." Hinata said looking back over at Naruto playing the game.

"Yeah, but you still got hurt." Neji said getting serious again. "That wound could get infected, and I saw you hit your head too. How does it feel? Do you feel dizzy at all? Can you see straight?" Neji's questions came out of his mouth one right after the other. Hinata laughed a little as she noticed Kurenai come over with Asuma.

'_I though she was going to get first aid, not a guy so she could get….OH my gosh that was funny!' _Hinata laughed as she thought her poem that she made up in her mind. _'Note to self, tell that one to Ino.'_

"Looks like you're not doing entirely bad if you're already smiling." Asuma said as he handed Kurenai the first aid kit. Kurenai got down on her knees and began to put some disinfectant on a wet cloth. She began to wipe up Hinata's blood that had started down her leg.

"Sorry if it stings Hinata." She said

"Oh no it doesn't stIIIIING!" she yelped "Never mind." She said

"So who's this kid?" Kurenai asked as she wiped more blood off of Hinata's leg.

"This is Neji, my cousin." Hinata said politely. Kurenai really didn't care who he was, but she didn't like the enemy being on her side of the court. "Neji this is Kurenai my basketball couch, and this is Asuma who…."

"I already know Asuma." Neji cut in as he shook Asuma's hand.

"You do?" Hinata asked puzzled.

"Don't you remember him? He's the Hokage's son."

Hinata's eyes opened wide as plates, and her mouth dropped too.

"He's? And you both? And I?"

"Come on Hinata, deep down you knew who I was the whole time." Asuma laughed

"Well…..I knew you looked familiar. But now that I think about it. Oh, I should have seen it before." Hinata said hitting the side of her head, which actually hurt a little. "Now I remember you a little. I remember meeting you at one of the Hokage's parties."

"Actually you met me at more then one, but you were too little then." Asuma said putting his hands in his pockets. Kurenai was now rapping bandages around Hinata's knee.

"Okay Hinata, you actually didn't get hurt too badly but I don't know if I should put you back in the game or not."

"Aw no, you have to put me back in." Hinata pleaded. "How about in the fourth quarter?" she asked trying to be reasonable.

"Well that sounds fair, but only if you're okay with it." She said closing up the first aid kit.

"Mhmm, I'll be fine then. Promise!" Hinata said crossing her heart.

"Well okay then, but only if you're sure." Kurenai said standing up.

"Of course she will be" Asuma said "she's…"

'_A Hyuuga.' _Hinata thought _'He's going to say it's because I'm a Hyuuga and we can take anything.'_

"Strong." Asuma finished.

"Wha?" Hinata asked looking at him weirdly.

"That's right, you're a very strong woman. One of the strongest here. I've never seen you give up, or hear you complain."

"….Strong?" Hinata repeated. Did he even know who he was talking to?

"Hinata it's true, and don't think that it isn't. A girl like you is very rare to find, and when someone does find you, they're never going to let you go." Hinata blushed a little bit. "You're kind of like Kurenai Sensei." He said putting his arm around her. "You both go straight for what you want, and work hard for it."

"So, do you think someone will find me the way you found Kurenai Sensei?" Hinata asked trying to get the spotlight off her. Kurenai and Asuma both blushed a bright red. Asuma let go of Kurenai and began to rub the back of his neck nervously.

"AWW and you both looked so cute when you were like that." Said a male voice from behind Asuma. It was none other then Kakashi who was also being followed by Iruka.

"Oh, Kakashi! When did you get here?" Asuma asked nervously.

"Well I've been standing here for quite some time now. Just long enough for me to hear you practically confess your love for.."

"KAKASHI!" Kurenai yelled which startled everyone but him. "What kind of camp are you running here? I had to run around looking for a first aid kit and couldn't find one! There should be one at every sporting event you throw."

"Why did you need a first aid kit?" he asked clueless.

"Miss Hyuuga was just injured." Asuma said pointing at Hinata who was still sitting on the bench. Iruka's ears perked up when he heard her name.

"Hinata…Hyuuga?" he asked walking around to get a better look.

"SO, this is the girl who got our number one prankster to finally straighten out." Kakashi said crossing his arms. Hinata looked a little confused.

"He means Naruto." Neji said helping her out. Hinata blushed a strong red. _She_ was the reason Naruto was straightening out? That was good, right?

"She's also the reason that boy was in a fight with Kiba Inuzuka." Iruka said.

"Twice." Kakashi added without looking away from Hinata. Now Hinata was beginning to feel faint.

"Back off of her, she had a head injury." Kurenai said. Kakashi and Iruka's eyes grew wide as plates. The Hyuuga heiress got hurt at their camp. There could be law suits involved!

"What happened?" Iruka exclaimed

"It was nothing, I just got hit in the face with the basketball and fell over."

"Thank _GOD_!" Kakashi exclaimed as he wiped off his brow. Everyone, except for Hinata, glared at Kakashi. "That…..you're alright." He said patting her on the head.

"Naruto didn't have to do anything with your injury, did he?" Iruka asked as he watched Naruto play on the court. Hinata tensed which only went unnoticed by Iruka.

"No!" she said shaking her hands as if swatting at something.

"NICE SHOT NARUBABY!" The obnoxious voice of Kin yelled. Hinata then looked away in a far distance annoyed. Everyone could tell she was a little upset about something, but for some it was easy to see about what.

"Well…..I think I should go check out my team." Kakashi said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Good idea." Asuma said trying to get him to hurry along.

"Well I'll see you two later." Kakashi said talking to Asuma and Kurenai who were blushing.

"What makes you think we'll be together?" Kurenai asked

"Now I never said you'd be together, but you're right you probably will be." Kakashi smirked.

"Damn him." Kurenai mumbled.

"Neji why don't you come back with us." Iruka suggested. Neji complied and stood up. All of the senseis walked away but before Neji left he looked at Hinata.

"Keep you're head." He told her "You need to keep the blood flowing regularly since you hit your head." Hinata straightened up. "And I know you doubt what Asuma said." Hinata looked up at him confused. "He said you were strong, he's right…..you are strong." Hinata gave him a small smile that you almost couldn't see, but it was there none the less.

"Thanks Neji." she said looking down at her knee.

"If it still hurts then don't play anymore."

"It'll be fine." Hinata said kissing her knee. "Now it'll be all better!"

"What is it with kissing booboos?" Neji asked as he walked away.

"Hey, it works!" Hinata laughed. After Neji was gone she looked back down at her knee. It really didn't hurt so much, but it would definitely hurt in the morning.

'_Could Neji and Asuma be right?' _Hinata thought as she looked up at the sky. _'Am I really…..strong? I've only ever been told that I was weak from my father. That was a long time ago, but he's never said anything else to me. I know he loves me, but he's never really just said it to me. **Bye Hinata I love you**, sure he'll say that. But never has he just hugged me and said, **Hinata I love you, you're precious to me and I'll always protect you. **I think ego would get in the way of him ever telling me that, even if he is a father who is aloud to say that whenever.' _Hinata let out a sigh. She looked over at the game and the referee was blowing his whistles for subs. Lee was going to the court and Naruto was walking back to the benches with Sasuke. _'Naruto.' _Hinata thought. She knew she liked him, and now she was almost positive that he liked her and not Kin. _'Kin.'_ Hinata thought getting angry. _'When she cheered for him he began to play that game. That totally looks like he likes her. UGH, I hate her.' _

XXXOOO

The fourth quarter was almost over with the score being a surprising 18 to 12 with the guys winning. Even though the girls no longer planned to use Lee's weakness it seemed that having Sakura play along with him made him go slow. Sasuke tried to keep Lee away from Sakura by always giving him the ball which the girls caught onto so they all stood near Lee waiting to steel it.

There was only a full minute left in the game, so Kurenai finally decided it would be okay to let Hinata back in the game.

"SUBS!" Kurenai and Gai yelled a once. The Ref. blew his whistle and the subs were brought in. The last minute of the game would be played by Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, A girl nic-named Liz, Lee, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru.

The referee blew his whistle and Sasuke was handed the ball to bring down the court. Everyone was looking determined at that moment. The girls so badly wanted to win, but the guys badly wanted to keep their spot as winners in this event.

Tenten was instructed to be near Lee who was a wing on the right. Sakura also played that wing since she was distracting him. Neji played the left wing which is where Hinata was guarding him. Shikamaru played the left forward and Naruto played the right. Liz was center but she was watching Shikamaru, and Ino had Naruto.

Sasuke had the ball but couldn't help but see that Lee, _again_, was staring at Sakura. It annoyed Sasuke to no end so he chucked the ball at Lee. Tenten quickly intercepted it and began to run down the court. Hinata had already started to run down when she saw Sasuke throw the ball towards Lee. She knew that Tenten would get it so she figured that she should just start to head down right away. Tenten couldn't pass Sasuke so she past the ball over his head to Hinata. When Hinata grabbed it she could tell Neji was three steps behind her so she shot the ball from where she was, which just so happened to be the three point line.

Score: 18 to 15

"GO HINATA!" all her friends yelled. Hinata began to punch the air with victory. She didn't think she would actually make it, but she did!

"THAT A GIRL!" Kurenai yelled As the Ref. handed the ball to Neji who past it to Sasuke. Sasuke again brought the ball down the court and kept eyeing Lee.

"OVER HERE UCHIHA!" Neji yelled to get Sasuke to stop looking at Lee. Sasuke looked over and saw Neji with his arms up in the air. There was no way for Hinata to get the ball if Sasuke past it to Neji with an over head pass since she was pretty short, so that's just what he did. However, they didn't know that Ino was already on her way to intercept the ball. Before Neji could even touch it Ino slightly hit it with her finger tips sending it towards Naruto. Liz tried to get it but it was too high up. Naruto grabbed it and made a shot.

Score: 20 to 15

"Nice one Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled as they ran back down the court.

"YOU RULE NARUTO!" Kin yelled. Naruto gritted his teeth and just ran down the rest of the court. Tenten was bringing down the ball and was looking for someone to pass it to. Everyone was pressed in the back, but then Hinata broke to the front. Tenten risked it and threw Hinata the ball. Hinata grabbed it and flung it to the basket with her right hand before all the guys charged at her.

Score: 20 to 17

"SWEET HINATA!" Yelled Ino

All of the girls were cheering loudly. They could tie this game if Hinata made another shot from the three point line, but it was highly unlikely since there was only fifteen seconds left.

Sasuke was slowly dribbling the ball down to the other end of the court. He was trying to let the clock run out before he got to the other side of the half court.

Tenten quickly remembered something that she and EVERYONE forgot about after the first two minutes of the fourth quarter are over. She couldn't believe that even Kurenai forgot.

"BACK COURT DEFENSE!" Tenten yelled out. (AN: when I played basketball we were only aloud to do back court defense in the fourth quarter after the first two minutes.)

"HUH!" all the girls gasped at how they forgot about back court defense. They all looked at the ball. Sasuke gulped.

"Shit." He said stopping dead in his tracks. All the girls ran towards Sasuke but were stopped by the guys. Hinata, however, made it past Neji and went to steal the ball from Sasuke. Hinata's determination increased her speed and she zoomed right by Sasuke. Three seconds on the clock and since Sasuke never past the half court line Hinata was already close to the other side. Hinata then flung the ball from the three point line to the basket, and everyone watch in full anticipation. The ball hit the basket and almost fell right back out, but then it fell to its right and went in.

"WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOO!" All the girls yelled

"TIED GAME!" Ino yelled as she ran over to hug Hinata.

"THAT WAS AWSOME!" Tenten cheered as she also hugged Hinata.

"THAT'S MY GIRL!" Kurenai yelled as she slammed her clipboard on the ground.

"Hinata, YOU'RE AMAZING!" Yelled some of her other teammates.

"Hinata that was so ballsy of you." Liz yelled excited.

"NOW we just need to WIN!" Sakura yelled. All of the girls cheered but then the Referee blew his whistle to quiet them all down.

"TWO POINTS!" he yelled. Everyone stopped cheering and stared at the referee.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ONLY TWO POINTS?" Kurenai yelled walking over to him.

"The girl's foot was behind the line." The referee said.

"NO IT WASN'T!" Kurenai yelled

"I was watching her ma'am; her foot was behind the line when she let the ball go." Kurenai's eyebrow began to twitch.

"MA'AM?" she growled "DO I LOOK LIKE AN OLD HAG?" She yelled charging at him. Luckily for the Referee Asuma was behind Kurenai and he held her back.

"So what's the problem?" Kakashi asked walking up to the Referee. The entire boy's basketball team walked up behind him, and everyone in the bleachers were yelling things like, 'It was fair!' and 'Good call Ref.'

"This guy thinks Hinata was behind the three point line and is only counting her shot for two points!" Sakura yelled

"Young lady you'd better watch your self." The referee threatened.

"Referee I don't think you should be talking to a young girl like that." Kakashi said glaring at him. Sakura backed up so the adults could discuss everything that just happened.

"I could have sworn you were on the line." Ino said to Hinata "And that counts as three points!"

"But what can we do about it?" Hinata asked "He's the referee, and what he says goes."

"Hinata!" Neji yelled as he Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru ran over to them. "That shot was amazing!"

"I barely had time to think when you ran right by me with the ball." Sasuke said

"Thanks, but I don't think it's going to count." She said glumly.

"Still the best game we've ever played." Shikamaru said.

"Most exciting one we've ever played." Sakura said

"And it was so close to the clock." Sakura said.

"Yeah, I almost want them to let it pass as fair so we can have a tie breaker." Neji said. He was watching Hinata who seemed to be looking down at the ground. Neji looked over at Naruto who seemed to be interested in something that was in the other direction of Hinata.

"So Hinata." Shikamaru said "Whose you new boyfriend?" he asked. Naruto looked up at Hinata waiting to see what she would say.

"I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" she yelled. Naruto's face lifted up and he began to let a smile show. "_WHO_ KEEPS telling you this?"

"Kin did." Naruto said. Hinata looked down at the ground slowly.

"Well you would know, wouldn't you?" Ino asked infuriated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked getting defensive.

"We saw you flirting with her." Tenten said.

"WHAT! I never flirted with her." Naruto yelled. Hinata looked up at Naruto.

"It's true." Neji said "Kin always came over to Naruto and flirted with him. Naruto was just being nice by not saying anything at all."

"You didn't say anything?" Hinata asked. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and looked at Hinata.

"Course not, I don't like _her_." Naruto said blushing a light shade of pink.

"Oh." Hinata said looking down at the ground.

"Looks like Kin was lying about a bunch of things today." Sakura said

"Tell me about it." Sasuke said as the Referee blew his whistle.

"Final score!" he yelled. Everyone waited anxiously for him to say something. "The score is 20 to 19." Tons of the guys cheered but all of the girls looked upset.

"Not fair." Ino mumbled

"Still a really good game!" Tenten said trying to bring up everybody's mood.

"I guess we should head for the lacrosse field now." Ino said

"Where's that?" Sakura asked.

"Allow us to escort you." Sasuke said giving Sakura his arm. Sakura giggled and wrapped her arm around his.

A lot of the people who were in the bleachers were already at the lacrosse field getting good seats. Our eight were slowly taking their time down to the field. From right to left they stood Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and Tenten. While walking Naruto's arm touched Hinata's. They both blushed and looked away from each other.

"Sorry." Naruto said

"It's okay." Hinata said rubbing the arm he touched.

"No, I mean about over reacting about you having a boyfriend." Hinata then stopped rubbing her arm and looked up at Naruto's face. Yep, he was defiantly sorry for what he did.

"It's okay." She smiled. Naruto gave a weak smile too and then looked at her knee. No blood was coming threw her bandages which was a good sign. "It doesn't hurt." She said noticing he was looking at her knee.

"I'm sorry about that too." Naruto apologized. "I'm sorry I distracted you."

"Please don't worry about it any more." She told Naruto. Hinata was smiling sweetly at him which made him smile too. Naruto then grabbed Hinata's hand and held it. Hinata blushed _madly_ at this and so did Naruto. Hinata linked their fingers together and she could feel how sweaty his palms were.

'_I wonder if he's nervous or if he's still just hot from playing basketball.' _Hinata thought as she leaned closer to Naruto's body. Naruto blushed and looked up at the sky.

As they all continued their peaceful walk to the lacrosse field on the dirt road they saw Kin run up to them. They all immediately stopped walking when she stopped in front of Naruto.

"HEY Naruto!" she yelled. Everyone gave her evil glares except for Hinata and Naruto.

"Hiya Kin." He said uninterested.

"You were doing _sooo_ great out there." She said twirling her hair.

"Thanks." Naruto said looking away at something else.

"And Kin, you might want to get your facts straight the next time you hear that I'm getting asked out by someone." Hinata laughed not trying to start anything.

"Oh yeah….sorry about that. Rumors in the bathroom, you know?" Kin said laughing nervously.

"But that's all they were, rumors." Hinata said shrugging her shoulders. That's when Kin noticed Naruto and Hinata holding hands. So she quickly grabbed Naruto's arm away from Hinata and held it close to her. She wrapped her fingers around his and brought it up to her face.

'_No boy on earth can resist this move.' _She thought to herself. Naruto began to sweat bullets when she did that, not because he was nervous that a pretty girl was doing that to him, but he thought that Hinata would kill him if he saw them like that, even though Hinata was right next to him witnessing Kin pull his hand.

"So Naruto, I was wondering if…" Kin began to say when she was cut off by Hinata who grabbed Kin's arm and forced it away from Naruto.

"I don't think so." Hinata said gripping Kin's wrist tightly.

"PA, excuuuuse me?" Kin asked showing her true evil side.

"Don't. Touch. Him!" Hinata put simply. Kin then twisted her arm away from Hinata and grabbed her wrist squeezing it.

"Yeah? And what are _you_ going to do about it?" she asked looking at Hinata up and down. Hinata looked at Kin dead in the eye. Then she forced her forehead into Kin's.

HEAD BUTT!

Kin fell backwards rubbing her forehead, in disbelief. Everyone around Hinata, especially the guys who always knew her as a sweet and kind person, looked at her in surprise.

"YOU….did _not_ just do…. What I think you just did." Kin said getting up to her feet.

"OH, so you mean you _do_ have a brain?" Hinata asked putting her hands on her hips.

"You little…" Kin charged at Hinata with her fist, but Hinata grabbed her arm and flipped Kin over.

"Number one female fighter in Camp Jutsu." Neji said out loud. Kin pushed Hinata away and got up off the ground. She pushed her hair behind her ear and was breathing heavily. She was pissed but seeing Hinata's face of satisfaction made it even worse for her. That was it for Kin, so she rolled up her sleeves and threw her ear rings on the ground.

"You don't even want to mess with me." Kin said darkly.

"I don't think you know who you're talking to." Hinata said getting into her fighting stance.

"KIN!" yelled two female voices. Hinata turned around to see who was coming when she felt the hard fist of Kin on her cheek. Hinata stumbled backwards a bit and began to rub her cheek, but Kin wasn't done with her yet.

XXXOOO

**Well i hope this chapter was worth it's wait, but so you know i'm starting school tomorrow so now my chapters might be coming later. I'm SO SORRY! Now about Gaara and Kankuro being in the story welld ont worry i have a plan for the both of them. They will be in my story, and thank you to everyone who gave me great ideas! But a special thanks to the people who review to me! You inspire me to continue! **


	18. Chapter 18

Everybody gasped as they watched Hinata fall onto the ground. She had been distracted when Ami and Kasumi called out Kin's name. Hinata began to stand up, and Kin saw this as the perfect time to strike. She ran at Hinata getting ready to push her down by the shoulders when something hit her hard in the forehead causing her to fall backwards. Kin looked up in shock to see Sakura standing with her arm straight out so that she would run into it.

'_How she get there so fast?' _Kin thought as she stared wide eyed at Sakura's back. _'How did I hit her?' _

"Kin!" Kasumi yelled as she helped her friend to her feet.

"You're going to regret that…..FOREHEAD!" Ami yelled as she stuck up her fists.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL HER!" Ino yelled stepping in front of Ami.

"YOU heard me!" Ami said grinning. Ino's muscles began to tense.

"You guys don't fight!" Tenten yelled running in between them.

'_Tenten stopping a fight?' _Neji thought _'Well that's strange.'_

"TENTEN!" Ino yelled

"Do you _want_ to get in trouble?" Tenten asked. Ino looked back at Ami; she then became less tense and looked her up and down.

"You're not even worth it." Ino said turning her back to Ami.

"Don't turn your back on ME you BANCHIE!" Ami yelled as she charged at Ino.

**POW**

Tenten had her fist in Ami's stomach, and Ami was bent over in pain.

"Tenten?" Ino yelled shocked.

"Did you _hear_ what she just called you?" Tenten yelled pointing at Ami who was on the floor.

"Are you guys okay?" Hinata asked standing next to them with Sakura.

"Well how about you?" Ino asked worriedly.

"What? You mean that little love tap she just gave me? PFT, it was nothing." Hinata said putting her hands on her hips. Ami, Kin, and Kasumi were now all standing up hands on hips, except for Kin who was full of **RAGE**!

"You're DEAD Hinata!" Kin yelled getting ready to attack Hinata again.

"You better not try." Tenten said taking a step forward. "Hinata was the number one female fighter at Camp Jutsu. Doesn't that _mean_ anything to you? She can take all three of you down, _hard_! For your own safety, back away _slowly_ cause her calm is as good as gone!"

"You think that little threat scares me? HA! I'm not impressed by a little 16 year old. This is just between me and her." Kin said pointing to Hinata. "And when it's over," Kin looked over at Naruto seductively "It'll be between me…._and him_!"

Hinata ran at Kin with a sharp uppercut to the nose which forced her head all the way back and blood to come out of her right nostril. Before Kin could even recover from the blow Hinata punched her in the stomach so her head would go down and she could punch her in the face again to give her a black eye. Kin faced the ground panting for breathes but she managed to stay on her feet. Hinata wasn't satisfied yet. She charged at her again but before she could even touch Kin a pair of arms were wrapped around her.

Hinata stood in shock at first since she didn't know why she wasn't moving. When she turned around she saw Naruto behind her but his eyes were shut.

'_Oh no. What am I doing?' _Hinata thought as she saw Naruto's face. She looked over at Kin who was holding her bleeding nose. _'I lost my calm for a second, and look what happened. Now I know how Naruto felt when I was around Kiba.' _

"Naruto…." Hinata said little above a whisper. She still stared at Kin who was being helped to stand straight by Ami and Kasumi who got under her arms.

"Fine…." Kin said. Her eyes were hidden by her hair and the blood from her nose flowed down to her wickedness of a smirk. "You….can have him…."

"He was always mine you wench." Hinata said mumbling only so low that she and _maybe_ even Naruto could only hear. Naruto's grip began to loosen up on her.

"Sides…." She coughed "He's not that great anyways, unless you like losers with big egos and no talent to match."

**BAM**

Hinata charged at Kin with her right fist and knocked her in the face to the ground. (AN: kind of like the time Naruto finally smashed Haku's Ice mirrors when he had the fox's powers. That kind of punch.)

"wOw Hinata!" Ino said sounding impressed.

"Hinata stop!" Neji yelled running over to her.

"HINATA!" Naruto yelled as he also ran over to her. "What's gotten into you?"

"CAT FIGHT!" yelled a random voice from behind. They turned to look and saw a lot of people who were watching the fight with Kin and Hinata. It had drawn a crowd.

"Any of the coaches around?" Sakura asked getting worried that they would get in trouble.

"Not yet." Tenten said.

"HINATA!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed her by the shoulders. "You could get into serious trouble! What were you thinking!"

"Hinata, do you understand how bad this is?" Neji asked turning her to him. "Hiashi is going to be furious! It'll be in the newspapers!"

"And I'm going to have to deliver them!" Naruto yelled. Hinata let out a short laugh.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Asuma yelled as he and the other Senseis ran over to the scene.

"Oh shoot." Ino said.

"GET THE NURSE!" Kurenai yelled as she helped hold Kin up.

"What happened?" Asuma asked looking around for an answer.

"I saw what happened!" someone said from behind the group who had already walked over to Hinata. They all turned around to see Temari standing with her hands on her hips.

"Hold on a second." Hinata said raising her hand.

"What is it Hinata?" Kakashi asked

"Just give me…..a….seconnnnd." Hinata said as she fainted over.

"HINATA!" Naruto yelled.

"Give her some room!" Sakura yelled as she pushed people away. "Naruto, lay her down on your lap. CAN WE GET A STRETCHER OUT HERE?" she demanded.

"You heard her." Kakashi said looking over at Iruka.

"OH, right of course." Iruka said running away. Naruto sat down on the ground and had Hinata's head on his lap. She briefly woke up when he placed her down.

"Na…..naruto. sorry." She said closing her eyes. Naruto looked at how injured Hinata was. He looked over at Kin and grew angry. A hand came down onto Naruto's right shoulder.

"Naruto." Sakura whispered "Don't worry; we'll get her for this."

XXXOOO

Hinata was slowly waking up but her eyes were forced to close with the light from a window pouring right down on her. She began to sit up in the bed she was currently laying in but was pushed back lightly.

"I think it's best if you just stayed laying." A female voice said. Hinata's eyes shot wide opened when she heard the voice. She saw Temari sitting next to her in a chair, and she was smiling at her.

"What…ow….happened?" Hinata asked rubbing her head.

"Simple. Earlier you hit your head hard on the ground during the basketball game. When you head butted Kin you only made it worse, so you fainted." She said simply.

"But why didn't it just happen after I head butted her?" Hinata asked eyes on Temari.

"Probably because you were more determined to beat her shitless and forced yourself to fight, but when you no longer had to, it went straight to your head." Hinata gave out a small laugh.

"So, why are you here?"

"I told Asuma the whole story. I saw it all happen before any of your fans did." Hinata got real confused.

"Fans?"

"You know, all the people who were watching the fight. Just the entertainment people here at this camp appreciate. Two girls in a cat fight, they were disappointed that it didn't continue."

"Oh!" Hinata blushed and then looked around the room she was in. It wasn't really a room but a bed with the curtain pulled around her. "So where are all my friends?"

"Well they all wanted to stay, especially your boyfriend, but Asuma made them all leave so you could rest and so they could continue in the competitions."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Hinata quickly yelled as she sat up in her bed.

"Woe, calm down!" Temari laughed "It just looked that way since you were fighting Kin for him."

"Oh." Hinata said while blushing.

"So why don't you just ask him out already?" Temari asked leaning back in her chair.

"UH……." Hinata looked down at her lap.

"Okay, never mind I asked."

"So how's Kin, and did any of my friends get in trouble?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"Well you don't have to worry about them. I got to Asuma and I told him that it was a fight between just you and Kin. I also told him that she started it and you were just defending yourself."

"So how bad does Kin look?" Hinata cringed.

"Well after what _you_ did to her, let's just say she won't be able to cover it up with makeup." Temari laughed.

"I can't believe I lost my Hyuuga calm." Hinata said putting her hands on her forehead.

"Your last name is Hyuuga?" Temari asked curiously.

"Yeah, what did you think it was?" Hinata asked

"Well I didn't know your last name. Now it makes sense. The reason you and your friends brought up that wheel barrel full of bags to the Hills. You weren't being paid, they were yours!"

"Yeah, we live in the Hills." Hinata said

"So your father got you into the Hills? What number is it?"

"117."

"WOE! I heard so much about that. I heard that you have a plasma screen in it!" Temari said jumping out of her chair.

"Well……yeah but we rarely use it."

"Pft, I'll take it if you don't want it!" Hinata laughed at Temari's reaction.

"Temari, why are you acting so…..nice?" Hinata finally asked. Temari smiled as she sat back in her chair.

"Well, I'm sure you heard about the prank that was pulled in my room a few weeks ago."

"Umm……..yeah I might have heard something." Hinata said

"Well whoever did it obviously didn't like me or Kin. I don't want to be hated anymore by anyone, so I figured I'd just be nice. I always thought people respected me, but they really only feared me. This whole being nice thing has gotten me more friends then I ever hoped to have. But……this doesn't mean I'm a softy!" she yelled

"I believe you!" Hinata said sweat dropping. "You can catch more flies with honey then with vinegar."

There was a small silence between them before Hinata decided to speak up again.

"Temari, why did you help me?" she asked

"What do you mean?" Temari asked

"I mean you told Asuma that Kin started the fight, and you told him we were the only ones involved."

"Oh." Temari closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well I mainly did it to get back at Kin, this doesn't really make us friends you know." Hinata smiled at Temari.

"Whatever you say." Hinata then looked out of the window to her left. It was bright out but she could see some rain clouds.

'_Those weren't there earlier.' _Hinata thought.

"Temari, how long have I been asleep?" Hinata asked as she looked back over at Temari.

"Just a couple of hours." Temari said nonchalantly.

"WHAT?" Hinata yelled

"Yeah, you missed the lacrosse game and the volleyball game."

"**WHAT**?" Hinata yelled again.

"Were you in any of them?" Temari asked

"Yeah volleyball!"

"Well it didn't matter because the guys won that one."

"WHAT?" Hinata yelled again.

"And they won the Lacrosse game too."

"……." Hinata fell backwards in her bed. "This can't be happening." She said

"I know it stinks that we lost but…."

"NO, I wanted to watch Naruto mess up in volleyball!" Hinata said.

"You wanted to watch your boyfriend screw up?" Temari asked confused.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Hinata yelled.

"Not yet!" Temari pointed out. Hinata's face then flushed.

"So is everyone doing the obstacle now?" Hinata asked trying to change the subject.

"It supposed to start soon. They pick random girls and boys to do it, and it shouldn't be so bad because all they have to do is jog threw tires, climb monkey bars, climb over a wall, run through mud, and then tag their next teammate."

"That's not so bad. But it does put a lot of pressure on the girls since the guys won three events and we only won two."

"Looks like the guys are going to win this year after all." Temari said sounding depressed.

"NO way." Hinata said making Temari look at her directly. "We'll win this event for sure; you just have to think positively."

"I am thinking positively. I'm positive the guys are going to win."

"I don't think that's what Hinata meant." Asuma Sensei said walking around the curtain.

"Asuma!" Temari said all lit up. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Hinata, alone if you don't mind."

"No problem." Temari said waving her hand good bye "I'll check on you later Hinata, I'll go watch the game and tell you what happens."

"Thanks Temari." Hinata smiled. Temari smiled knowing she was thanking her for more then just that, but for helping her and her friends out.

"Don't mention it." She said disappearing behind the curtain.

"Hinata, how are you feeling?" Asuma asked taking Temari's seat.

"My head's hurting but other then that I feel fine."

"You obviously haven't looked in a mirror yet!" Temari yelled from the other side of the curtain.

"Good bye Temari!" Asuma yelled. He waited to hear the door to shut behind her. When it did he looked back at Hinata who had a grim expression on her face.

"You don't look that bad." Asuma tried to reassure her. Hinata looked around her bed for a mirror or something with a reflection but there were none.

"Hinata, you know I need to tell your father about this." Hinata's eyes grew wide.

"NO, you can't tell him about this! I'll never be able to come back to this camp again!"

"Hinata it' my job to inform a parent if their child is hurt, and you were unconscious! It'll look really bad for this camp if we don't tell him now!"

"But then he'll pick me up EARLY! I don't want to leave!" she said practically jumping over the side of her bed.

"Asuma the girl just had a head injury, now you're causing her trauma!" yelled Kurenai who walked around the curtain.

"I wasn't, I was just…..she was just…." Asuma tried to speak but he couldn't think of anything to say.

"I'm okay Kurenai." Hinata said getting both of their attention. "But there has got to be a way for you to not tell my father about this." She pleaded to Asuma.

"Hinata Asuma is right, we have to tell him. We need to tell him that some girl started a fight with you and you defended yourself." Hinata grew confused.

'_I forgot, Temari told them that Kin started the fight and I only finished it. Maybe I won't get into trouble.'_

"I'm going to call him right now on the nurse's phone." Asuma said standing up.

"Do you even know her father's number?" Kurenai asked. Asuma sweat dropped.

"Well I'll just call up my secretary first and ask her to go to Miss Hinata's file. I'll be right back." Asuma walked around the curtain with his hands in his pockets. Kurenai then took the seat next to Hinata's bed.

"We really missed you out there." She told Hinata. "We lost both Lacrosse and Volleyball."

"I know, Temari told me." Hinata said sitting up more in her bed.

"You know it wasn't just your teammates who missed you out there, some of the guys missed you too." Kurenai said winking her eye which Hinata didn't see since she quickly looked straight ahead.

"Oh…..really?" Hinata asked trying to look interested in something else.

'_Nothing but a curtain.' _She thought

"Another fight almost broke out during the volleyball game."

"Really?" Hinata asked looking back at Kurenai. "Who?"

"It was between Sakura and Ami."

"But….Ami doesn't even play volleyball." Hinata said sounding lost.

"She was standing near the side lines when Sakura hit the ball and it got her smack in the face." Hinata let out a small laugh.

"Sorry, they didn't fight did they?"

"No it was prevented before anyone could do anything, but it seems to me like they already know each other."

"They do." Hinata said. Kurenai widened her eyes. "We all go to school together; Ami and Sakura have a little bit of history."

"How little?" Kurenai asked getting interested.

"When we were little Ami used to make fun of Sakura for her large forehead, and personally I don't think it's that big."

"So, all you girls go to the same school? I mean you Noyamas?" Hinata raised her eyebrow. "Asuma told me about your little name."

"Ino, Sakura, and I all go to the same all girl school down in south Konoha, but Tenten lives in north Konoha. We used to go to Camp Jutsu together every summer until I suggested we try this place out."

"So do you like it better here?" Kurenai asked

"Definitely!" Hinata blushed as she tried to hide her smile.

"Is it because of that boy?" Kurenai asked referring to Naruto.

"Huh? Ummm……." Hinata began to twist the blanket that was over her.

"Sorry Hinata." Kurenai laughed "But that is what you and Kin were fighting about right? Temari said you and Naruto were holding hands and she threw you to the ground."

"Huh?"

'_Oh right, Temari must have told them that that's what happened. Well technically that **is** what happened, so I guess you couldn't call it lying'_

"Yeah, that's what happened." Hinata said finally loosening her grip on the blanket.

"I can't believe she would just attack you like that, and over a boy!" Kurenai said starting to get angry at Kin. "I can only imagine what kind of punishment she's going to get."

"Punishment?" Hinata asked worriedly

"Don't worry Hinata; I'm sure you won't get a punishment since you were only defending yourself."

'_Kin's going to get punished because of me. I feel terrible, I should tell the truth.'_

"Kurenai?"

"Yes Hinata?"

'_WAIT A MINUTE! Because of her I thought Naruto was mad at me, which got me hurt! PFT, like I'm going to tell everyone I started the fight. I'll just keep my mouth shut.'_

"Nothing, never mind." Hinata said looking way from Kurenai.

"Hinata!" Asuma said coming around the curtain with a phone in his hand. "Your father would like to talk to you."

'_He actually got a hold of my father?' _Hinata took the phone from Asuma and put it to her ear. She was about to talk to him when she realized Asuma and Kurenai were still in her "room".

"OH, right sorry. We'll leave!" Kurenai said as she pushed Asuma around the other side of the curtain.

"Hello father." Hinata said.

"HINATA, are you alright? What happened?" Her father yelled causing Hinata to take the phone away from her ear.

"Well this girl got a little jealous that….I was…."

"Hinata are you starting from the beginning of the story here? Do you and this girl have some sort of history together?"

"No father! She was just a very mean girl. Neji can tell you all about her too!"

"Neji? How does Neji know her?" Hinata's father asked confused.

"Neji's actually at Camp Shinobi which is right next to our camp."

"Your sensei did tell me that you were having your annual competitions or something. He said that you were at that camp right now?"

"Yes, and Neji is here too, but not _here_ with me in this room, just at this camp."

"Now how badly injured are you?" Hinata's father asked getting back to business.

"Well early I tripped and hit my head, and later I got hit by the girl who attacked me so I fainted."

"YOU FAINTED! FOR HOW LONG?" he yelled

"For probably…and hour or so." She lied "I was also tired from just finishing basketball and from fighting her. I was able to defend myself no problem."

"Well of course you did, you were the best fighter at camp Jutsu, or so I was told by your senseis." Hinata held her breath. Her father knew she was one of the best fighters at camp? "How badly was this girl hurt?"

"I don't know I haven't seen her." There was a silence between them. Hinata knew that Hiashi was trying to get his thoughts together about the entire situation. If word got out about her getting into a fight the newspapers would probably put it on the front page.

"Father….will you please let me stay here at camp?" Hiashi cleared his throat to say something but Hinata cut him off. "I really love it here! This has been the greatest summer ever, and I just want to stay!" Hinata was practically yelling at her father which threw him back. "This whole fight thing will be forgotten and I'm sure the girl will be sent out of the camp so it won't happen again!"

"Hinata." Hiashi said cutting in before she got carried away. "I had no intention of letting you come home early."

"R..really?" Hinata asked looking at the phone in disbelief.

"Nothing is broken on you, is there?"

"Not even a sprain." Hinata said shaking her head.

"Then stay there for the rest of the week. You should enjoy it, especially since your friend Tenten is down there. I know how you always miss her, so you should stay down there to be with her as long as you can. That _is_ why you want to stay so bad right?"

"Well….yes, and there're other reasons."

"Like what?" he asked sternly.

"I made some news friends here." Hinata blushed.

"Life long friends like Tenten?" Hiashi asked.

"I can definitely see us being life long friends." Hinata said trying not to lie to her father.

"Good. Hinata you know when you come back I want the whole story on this girl, you hear me? It was all in defense in your part so even if word leeks out to the media, you should be okay. I want you to relax on your last few days at camp."

"Yes father."

"I'm going to make it official with your senseis too."

"Alright father, should I give Asuma the phone now?"

"Very well, see you in a few days, and take it easy."

"I already feel better, nearly a 100 percent!" Hiashi smiled.

"Well don't get active till your beyond that."

"I will father." Hinata put the phone down on her lap. "Asuma, you can have the phone back." Asuma quickly popped back around the curtain grabbing the phone from Hinata.

"Thank you Hinata." Asuma said taking the phone away from her. As he walked back around the curtain so he could have his conversation privately Hinata wondered if he was eaves dropping on her own conversation with her father. Hinata looked over at the window to see a few rain drops on it.

"It's going to rain," she said out loud "That's too bad." She closed her eyes and began to fall asleep.

XXXOOO

Naruto was walking faster then his friends as they headed for the nurse's office to see how Hinata was doing. Despite the rain that had begun to pour down on them they all kept up the same pace.

"We'd better hurry and get there." Sakura said "Or we'll be too wet for the tie-breaker."

"I still think those girls were on steroids." Shikamaru said from the back of the group.

"Yeah, their running abilities were a little out of the ordinary." Sasuke pointed out.

"Don't be jealous guys!" Ino smiled "Those girls are just super competitive is all, it's just too bad that we can't use them in the tie-breaker."

"You're right," Tenten said as she stepped in a puddle "The tie-breaker is supposed to be a canoe race or something and that takes a lot of upper body strength."

"Something all those girls had." Sakura said

"Can you guys hurry up?" Naruto called from the front. They all picked up their pace and were almost at the doors of the nurse's office. They noticed someone leaning against the door, and to their surprise it was Temari.

"I watched the end of the race." Temari said as they all stopped and stood in front of her. "Looks like the girls will win yet again."

"There's still one more competition left." Neji said.

"Alls that means is one more event to smoke you in." she smirked.

"How's Hinata?" Tenten asked worriedly. Temari's face grew serious.

"She's………a lot better. Don't worry, I just peeked inside and she was sleeping again."

"Again?" Sasuke asked

"So you mean, she woke up?" Sakura asked

"That's right, and she's just peachy keen!" Naruto clenched his fists when he heard Kin's name.

"And what about Kin?" Shikamaru asked

"That little princess is fine too, but let me tell you, Hinata got her good. She was sleeping when I looked in her room and you wouldn't even recognize her."

"Can we go in?" Ino asked

"I guess you all should since you're in the rain. Just stay in the front part of the office though since Hinata is still sleeping."

They all quietly walked in and stood in front of the nurse's desk. There was a small four person couch so Tenten, Ino, and Sakura sat down. Shikamaru and Sasuke leaned against the nurse's high desk and Naruto and Neji stood close to where Hinata was sleeping. They couldn't see or hear her but were convinced she was still there. Naruto didn't like to wait so he began to pace around. The girls watched him walk back and forth which made Ino laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked

"It looks like Naruto's an expecting father by the way he's pacing back and forth." All three girls giggled to themselves.

"We'll tell Hinata that one later." Tenten giggled "She'll faint over it." Suddenly the door opened with Asuma and Kurenai walking in.

"Shouldn't you all be at the mess hall?" Asuma asked the group. "Everyone was instructed to go there do to the rain."

"We can't just sit around with Hinata still sleeping." Shikamaru said.

"We're really worried about her Asuma Sensei." Sakura said standing up with her hands close to her chest.

"We know you're worried about her but you all still need to leave and wait in the mess hall till the rain lets up or she wakes up." Asuma said crossing his arms.

"Now hold on." Naruto said walking over towards Asuma. "What if we yeAAAHHHH!" Naruto yelled as he slipped on a puddle of water and landed on his back.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled

"WHAT THE HECK!" Naruto yelled as he got to his feet. "Where'd that puddle of water come from?"

"The water from your clothes." Shikamaru said.

"Naruto, you're too loud!" Sakura told him "You'll wake up Hinata."

"Too late." Temari said peeking around the curtain "She's already awake." Naruto quickly ran over to where Temari was pulling the curtain and went inside. Hinata was beginning to sit up right in her bed, while wiping her eyes. Naruto went to the side of the bed where a chair was. Hinata looked up after wiping away the sleepiness in her eyes to see Naruto looking down at her intently which caused her to blush.

"Hinata…." He whispered. "Are you….okay?" he asked slowly pushing away some hair that was on her face. He touched her gently thinking that if he touched her any harder she would some how brake. Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand and placed it on her cheek.

"I'm fine." She smiled warmly. They both stared into each others eyes; Naruto's being full of worry while Hinata's were full of reassurance. She looked fine and Naruto began to believe that she was by just looking at her.

"HINATA!" Ino, Tenten, and Sakura squealed as they ran into the room ruining their quiet moment.

"You feeling okay?" Tenten asked going to the other side of the bed. Ino and Sakura threw Naruto away from Hinata and Ino grabbed Hinata's right hand.

"We were so worried about you!" Ino said near tears.

"How's your head feel?" Sakura asked putting the back of her hand against her forehead.

"It feels fine, I feel fine." Hinata said taking Sakura's hand away from her. "Is Neji here?"

"Right here." Sasuke said pointing at Neji who was walking in right behind him with Shikamaru.

"How are you feeling?" Neji asked standing besides Tenten.

"I feel fine. I bet I could even stand up and play some sports if I wanted to. But Neji just a heads up, my father is probably going to talk to you about what happened." Neji gave Hinata a very confused look.

"Hiashi? Why is he going to call me?"

"I was talking to him on the phone a while ago. He wants to know what happened to me here but wants your side of the story. I told him you were there."

"Why didn't you just tell him when you had him on the phone?" Neji asked

"Well I tried….but…." Hinata began to trail off. How was she supposed to tell her father the only reason she was in a fight was because of a boy? Her father would lock her in her room for the rest of her life!

"Don't worry Hinata." Neji said putting his hand up to silence her. "When Hiashi calls me I'll just tell him the truth."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Hinata said looking down at her lap.

"KIN!" Two loud voices yelled as the front doors slammed opened.

"What's going on?" Tenten asked out loud.

"Looks like Kin's flunkies brought her sports bag." Temari observed from the side of the curtain. "Wonder why they brought that in here." She said closing the curtain again.

"I'll go do some snooping." Ino offered. Temari put her hand up as to stop Ino from walking any further.

"Nah, I'll go check out what's going on." Temari smirked and walked around the curtain.

"Well that was nice of her." Sakura said still staring at the spot where Temari was standing.

"Hinata stay down." Tenten said when Hinata began to slide her feet over the bed.

"No, I'm fine. I just need to get out of this stiff bed." She put her hands firmly down on the bed to push herself up.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you." Sakura warned. Hinata just shook her head and stood up.

"See," she said taking a few steps forward. "Nothing to iiiT!" Hinata began to feel light headed and fell forward with Ino and Sakura catching her by the arms.

"Told you so!" Sakura chirped

"How'd you know she'd fall over?" Ino asked.

"That's how I always feel when I lay down and get up real fast. I'm sure it makes it even worse when you do it after a head injury." Sakura said helping Ino help Hinata to sit on her bed again.

"Okay you were right," Hinata admitted "Just don't tell Asuma or he'll make me take it easy from now on."

"I bet he won't even let you do the tie-breaker." Tenten said pouting.

"WHAT!" Hinata yelled jumping to her feet.

"OH, that's right." Ino said scratching the back of her head. "We forgot to tell her that we won our last event."

"so….WE WON?" Hinata asked getting excited.

"YEP!" Sakura said proudly "But none of us were in it."

"That's okay," Hinata said "That just means that we could all do the tie-breaker!"

"That's right!" Tenten said realizing it too. "We should try to convince Kurenai to let us all do it."

"But they won't let Hinata do it since she got hurt." Neji pointed out.

"I'll just have to convince them that I'm better." She shrugged

"Hinata, you shouldn't push yourself." Said the muffled voice of Naruto who was getting up off the floor.

"I was beginning to wonder where you were." Sasuke said.

"You mean you couldn't even see me? Oh COME ON! You were standing right next to me." Naruto said pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke who was standing with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Sasuke's a very stolid person, isn't he?" Tenten said to Neji.

"What are you talking about?" Ino said over hearing her. "All three of these guys are emotionless, except for Naruto." She said looking over at Naruto who was still yelling at Sasuke. Sasuke only responded to his yelling with a shrug, and all of Naruto's yelling was starting to give Sakura a head-ache.

"I'm going out to the front; it's too…._crowed_ in here." She said giving Naruto the evil eye.

"I'll join you." Sasuke said walking out behind her.

"Pft, whatever." Ino said rolling her eyes to focus back on Hinata. Hinata began to stand up again but didn't walk any where. "Don't go anywhere." Ino warned her "Cause Sakura isn't here to catch you if you fall."

"I'm just going to take it slow." She said looking up at the ceiling.

"Hinata if you really don't think you're body is going to be able to do much the rest of the day then you might as well lay back down." Naruto said walking closer to her.

"Naruto's right." Neji said.

"Wow, never thought I'd hear Naruto and right in the same sentence without _does_ _nothing_ in between them." Shikamaru said leaning against Hinata's bed. Shikamaru leaned against the controls that made the bed move up or down. He hit the up button hard which forced the top part of the bed to hit Hinata causing her to fall into Naruto who was standing where Sakura was once standing. Hinata's arms wrapped around Naruto when she fell and her head fell right into his chest.

"Ouch…" Hinata moaned ignoring the fact that she was so close to Naruto.

"Good plan Shikamaru!" Ino giggled. Hinata then realized where she was and let go of Naruto.

"Sorry Hinata!" Shikamaru said beginning to freak out.

"You okay?" Tenten laughed

"I'm okay," Hinata blushed "Even thought my landing was kind of hard." Naruto began to smile wickedly at what Hinata unintentionally said.

"Well I do work out every day!" He said flexing his muscles.

"Let's try not to get cocky." Ino said rolling her eyes.

"Well that's Naruto for ya." Shikamaru said

"AM NOT!" Naruto defended.

"Hey guys!" Sakura said running around the curtain. "You're NOT going to believe what Ami and Kasumi brought Kin."

"You mean while you were hooking up with Sasuke you noticed?" Ino teased. Sakura blushed a red as did Sasuke who was only standing right behind her.

"Anyways! They brought her some clothes to get dressed into AND she packed her hair gel."

All of the guys looked confused, but the girls all understood.

"I can't wait to see what happens." Tenten said growing evil.

"What's wrong with it?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's a girl thing, don't get involved." Neji warned. Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders.

"Temari is still spying on them." Sakura said as she walked back to the other side of the curtain. She walked back over the couch and Sasuke sat down on it.

"Haha….can you believe they thought we were hooking up?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Oh…yeah." Sasuke said turning red while keeping his stolid posture.

"Yeah…." Sakura said sitting down on the arm of the couch.

They both just sat their quietly just tapping their feet nervously or looking around the room. Sakura cleared her throat to say something but no words came out. Before she could try to say something again Sasuke interrupted her.

"Do you wanna……" He began to look at her blushing a strong red.

"Hook up?" she finished.

"Well I wasn't going to say that…." Sakura became embarrassed and looked down at her swinging legs. "But we can if you want." Sakura's legs stopped moving and she slowly looked over at Sasuke. His brow was sweating and she could hear him gulping hard, which he was praying she didn't hear.

"Sounds good to me!" she smiled. Before Sakura could even think Sasuke pulled her down onto his lap and locked lips with her. Her eyes were opened wide to the surprise of it all while his were shut. His lips were so hungry for her and she could tell by the quickness of his kissing. Sakura wrapped her arms around the back of his head to deepen the kiss that was getting harder by the second.

Temari was walking back from Kin's door when she noticed Sakura and Sasuke on the couch together. She stood right in front of them but they didn't notice her.

"Uh-HEM!" Temari said clearing her throat. Sasuke and Sakura stopped right away but Sakura didn't leave Sasuke's lap.

"Oh….hi Temari." Sakura said unwrapping her arms from Sasuke's head. "How long have YOU been there?"

"You mean you haven't noticed?" she laughed as she crossed her arms. Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other. "I'll just leave you two alone." She said walking back to Hinata's room. When she went behind the curtain again Sasuke and Sakura let out the air they were holding in.

"That was embarrassing." Sakura said rubbing her head.

"Yeah." Sasuke agreed as his face continued to glow a profound red.

XXXOOO

Temari walked back around the curtain to see Hinata standing with Tenten with their arms linked. They were both pointing at Ino and Shikamaru who were both blushing.

"What's going on?" Temari asked

"Just teasing those two love birds!" Hinata laughed still pointing at Ino, and Shikamaru who was standing very uncomfortably.

"Well….you're one to talk." Ino said pointing a finger at Hinata.

"How'd this all start?" Temari said cutting in.

"I'll shed some light on it for ya." Naruto said clearing is throat. Everyone in the room looked at him as he began to explain.

_FLASHBACK_

_After Sakura left, Ino began to laugh which made everybody look at her._

"_They were so making out." She laughed holding in her sides._

"_Yeah they probably were." Hinata agreed._

"_How are you girls so sure of this?" Shikamaru asked_

"_It's just a girl thing." Ino put simply. "We know everything."_

"_What kind of logic is that?" Neji asked._

"_Ino logic." Tenten said "But it's true as far as I'm concerned." Neji was then convinced._

"_Ino logic? The whole thing sounds pretty lame." Naruto said. One of Ino's veins popped. _

"_Yeah, I think your logic, needs some **logic**." Shikamaru added. Ino's mouth was a gape. She was so shocked at Shikamaru._

"_oooooooooo." Naruto said poking Shikamaru. "You're in trooouble." Shikamaru got nervous._

"_What I do?" he asked shaking._

"_You just dissed Ino!" Hinata said nearly laughing._

"_So did Naruto!" Shikamaru said defending himself._

"_Yeah but she's not my girlfriend." Naruto said nonchalantly. Ino and Shikamaru both stiffened, as Tenten along with Hinata grew evil grins._

"_Yeah Shikamaru, how could you not agree with your girlfriend?" Hinata teased. Shikamaru's face grew completely red._

"_I'm not….his…." Ino couldn't spit out the words. Shikamaru couldn't even speak at that moment._

"_Don't even say you're not his girlfriend when you both hooked up in the woods." Tenten said. Now Ino and Shikamaru looked like they would die of a heat stroke._

"_When you guys get married can I be in your wedding?" Hinata laughed as she skipped over to Tenten who moved around the other side of Neji._

"_ME TOO!" Tenten yelled as she and Hinata linked arms. "We'll walk down the aisle like this!"_

"_No fair, I wanted to walk down with Hinata!" Naruto whined._

"_There's no one on earth that I'd rather walk down the aisle with." Hinata said growing hearts in her eyes. "I just want to wrap my arm around your strong arm!"_

"_Well that's why it's there." Naruto said as he flexed his arm again causing some of his shirt to rip._

"_WOE Naruto, you're so cool!" Neji said putting his hands on his face in awe._

"_Naruto let me spit shine your shoes." Ino said getting down on her knees._

"_You look a little tense Naruto, mind if I rub your back?" Shikamaru asked already rubbing Naruto's shoulders._

"_You're all too kind, please stop. Except you Shikamaru, you keep doing that." Naruto said as everyone in the room looked at him in awe._

"**WHAT**?" Ino yelled interrupting Naruto who was explaining what happened. "Let me shine your shoes? YOU'RE WEARING SNEAKERS!"

"You're so cool? Pft, yeah right." Neji scoffed.

"And that part…about your back….sort of creepy." Shikamaru said.

"So you mean, that's not what happened?" Temari laughed.

"NO!" everyone in the room yelled.

"Let me tell you what happened." Tenten offered.

_CONTINUE FLASHBACK_

"_No fair, I wanted to walk down with Hinata!" Naruto whined._

"_Too bad!" Hinata said sticking out her tongue._

"_Now what kind of dresses are you going to make us wear?" Tenten asked. Ino looked at them with her mouth wide open._

"_Oh LOOK!" Hinata said pointing at them both. "Their mouths are opened, their matching!" _

"_And their faces are red!" Tenten said pointing at them too._

_END FLASHBACK_

"That's when you came in." Tenten finished by crossing her arms.

"Oh I see now." Temari said putting her hands on her hips. "Hey, can I be in this wedding too?"

"WE'RE NOT GETTING MARRIED!" Ino and Shikamaru both yelled. They both looked at each other and began to blush again.

"Dang, you sure?" Hinata asked.

"HEY, would you just cut it out already!" Ino demanded. "Don't even get me started on you four! Hinata and Naruto almost kissing but never actually doing it. AND Tenten and Neji who both think the other doesn't like the other." Naruto, Neji, Tenten, and Hinata all turned red and began to fidget in their place. None of them looked at the other but instead looked to another part of the room that might be interesting.

'_Nothing but a curtain.' _They all thought.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Ino smiled satisfied. Shikamaru began to relax to since everybody in the room seemed to feel a little awkward and not just himself.

"Oh I get it now." Temari said. "You all like each other." She smirked. Then everybody went back to feeling awkward. "Hey no worries, it looks so cute that all you little kids like each other."

"Little kids? HEY, I'm 17!" Tenten yelled. "Do I look 16? Cause Kin called me a little sixteen year old earlier." Hinata's response was a shrug.

"Still younger than me?" Temari shrugged.

"Um….if it's okay with everyone, can we go get Asuma and tell him I'm fine." Hinata said trying to change the subject.

"Good idea!" Ino said nervously. "Let's get out of here." Ino hurriedly walked over to the curtain and began to pull it all the way around so it would no longer be a room. When she did all the girls gasped as they saw Sasuke and Sakura making out on the couch.

"You guys?" Hinata called out. Sasuke and Sakura immediately stopped. They both jumped to their feet and rubbed the back of their heads nervously.

"Hey guys!" Sakura said.

"Well excuuuuse us for interrupting." Ino teased.

"Ew, they were like _eating_ each other." Tenten giggled.

"SHUT UP Tenten!" Sakura yelled.

"Don't blame her for stating the plain in sight." Hinata laughed.

"We're going to go get Asuma." Shikamaru told Sasuke and Sakura. Thankful that Shikamaru changed the subject for him, Sasuke offered to run out and find him.

"I'll go with you too." Sakura said heading out the door after him. She shut the door behind her and walked next to Sasuke.

"You know that they're just going to think that we're only leaving to make out." Sasuke told her.

"It was either that or stay in there and have them give me the third degree about what we were doing."

"Well….wasn't it pretty obvious what we were doing?" Sasuke asked. Sakura began to smirk and so did Sasuke. She grabbed his left hand and linked her fingers around his. As they continued to walk around in the slowly dieing rain Sakura could feel Sasuke squeezing her hand every now and again. She squeezed his hand back every time. After five minutes of walking around the camp looking for a sign of Asuma Sasuke let go of Sakura's hand.

'_Hey he let go! Maybe he doesn't want to me seen with me? Hey wait!'_

Sasuke put his arm around Sakura's shoulders. She looked up at him and blushed a small shade of pink.

"Sorry," he told her "But if I were wearing a jacket I would have just lent that to you." Sakura gave him a confused expression. "You just look cold is all." he smiled. Sakura then shivered realizing with the lightly pouring rain and her having no sleeves, she was cold. Sasuke felt her shiver and he wrapped his arm around her tighter. Sakura then stopped walking which made Sasuke stop. He looked down at her and she tip-toed up to kiss his lips. He kissed back but wasn't sure why she kissed him in the first place.

"Your lips looked a little cold." She told him when they broke apart. Sasuke smiled at her warmly and tightened his arm around her. She put her arm around his waste and leaned into him. His body was giving off warm heat that she _loved_!

"See Asuma anywhere?" Sasuke asked.

"Who cares." She said almost intoxicated.

XXXOOO

"You know they only left to make-out, right?" Ino asked everyone in the room. Everyone shook their heads yes. "Luckys." She mumbled to herself.

"Heard that!" Tenten laughed.

"Heard what?" Hinata asked.

"NOTHING!" Ino yelled as she covered Tenten's mouth. Hinata raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly the door swung open to reveal Kiba, and Lee. They were both fighting their way threw but the other was blocking the other.

"Get out of my way!" Kiba yelled.

"I had my foot in the door first, let ME threw!" Lee demanded as they both twisted around to get in.

"No way!" Kiba yelled pushing Lee's head away.

"Yes way!" Lee yelled pushing Kiba's stomach.

"Guys?" Hinata asked "What are you doing?" Kiba and Lee both stopped bickering and straightened up.

"HINATA!" They both yelled happy to see their friend standing. Lee ran in and hugged Hinata.

"We were all worried about you down at the mess hall!" Lee said.

"WOE, give her some room!" Kiba yelled pulling Lee off of Hinata.

"Thanks Kiba." Hinata said catching her breath.

"Don't mention it." He said dropping Lee on the ground, which Neji couldn't help but laugh at. "How are you feeling?"

"Well enough to beat the guys at the tie breaker." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh no!" Kiba said getting everyone to worry. "She's delusional! QUICK, somebody put her in a bed. She obviously took one too many blows to the head!"

"SHUT UP!" Hinata yelled as she hit him in the head. Kiba fell to the floor and Lee stood up.

"Nice hit Hinata!" Lee said giving her the thumbs up.

"Shud-ap." Kiba told Lee when he stood up.

"Serves you right for thinking we're going to loose." Ino told him.

"Yeah, we're SO going to win." Tenten said happily.

"Hm, that's strange." Neji said. Tenten looked up at Neji in confusion. "Hinata was the one who got the head injury yet, Tenten's the delusional one." Tenten shook her fist at Neji while a big vein in her forehead throbbed.

"You'd better watch yourself Hyuuga!" she yelled. Neji's only response was closing his eyes and crossing his arms.

"Guys," Hinata said "When we convince Asuma that I'm better we have to beg Kurenai to let us four do the canoe race."

"YEAH!" Ino agreed. "And I know just what to tell her too!"

XXXOOO

**Excuse me for the long update. Remember the days where i updated the very next day? Now it takes me two weeks because i started school. OH WELL! I hope you enjoyed it! But let me tell you this. My ENTIRE inspiration for the story is about to FINALLY happen in my next chapter. Well this next one or the one after. have a nice day!**


	19. Chapter 19

Everyone in the room looked at Ino surprised to hear she had a plan. They all waited for her to explain it as Kiba shut the front door that was left opened.

"We just need to explain to her that all four of us have great upper body strength." Ino said confidently.

"And how are you going to do that?" Tenten asked.

"Just leave it to me!" Ino said pointing her thumb at herself. "Its full proof, we just need Sakura to be with us too when we tell Kurenai."

"Do you guys think we're still going to have the race?" Tenten asked looking out the window. "I mean it was just raining outside."

"Not that much." Hinata pointed out.

"Little rain never hurt anybody." Naruto offered.

"Tenten's probably right," Neji said "They'll probably post-pone it."

"Aw, you're just saying that cause your girlfriend said that." Naruto teased.

"Didn't you just agree with Hinata a second ago?" Neji retorted quickly. Naruto and Hinata blushed a little as they both looked in opposite directions. Tenten was hiding her blush very well at that moment and so was Neji.

"So when does anybody think Sakura and Sasuke will come back?" Temari asked.

"It depends." Ino said.

"Depends…on what?" Shikamaru asked.

"On how long their hooking up." Ino smiled.

"Who'd want to hook up with Sakura?" asked Ami who was standing behind them. "I mean with that huge forehead of hers how _could_ anybody?"

"Almost forgot she was here." Hinata said under her breath as they all turned around to look at Ami. Ami stood with her hands on her hips very confidently which was a surprise since everyone in the room was giving her an evil glare.

"How's Kin?" Temari asked crossing her arms.

"You mean you couldn't tell from the door? Yeah, we knew you were spying on us. Little embarrassing huh?" Temari's face began to squeeze together tightly in anger. "Kin looks just fine; too bad we can't say the same for you Hinata."

"What the hell do you want?" Naruto yelled.

"Well I came out here to see if the nurse had a comb so we could do Kin's hair. It's a good thing we brought her hair gel, Hinata, maybe you should borrow it too. It would help since you look like a total wreck."

"Why does Kin need to look good?" Hinata asked angrily.

"Good luck with that by the way." Ino added.

"Well somebody's about to come up here and see how she's doing. I told him everything that happened, and he was totally pissed. Oh looky!" Ami said as she reached into her back pocket. "I found a comb in my pocket, how fortunate." Ami gave them all one more wry smile before she went back to Kin's room. After the door shut behind her everyone was silent.

"What was that all about?" Tenten asked.

"And who could she be talking about?" Ino asked.

"Something's not right." Temari said getting everyone to look at her. "I don't think that Ami girl just came out here to find a comb. She was trying to tell us something."

"That someone was coming." Neji said thinking out loud.

"And they were pissed to hear about what happened to Kin." Hinata added.

"That means they won't be happy to see Hinata here." Shikamaru said.

"But who would be upset if Kin got injured?" Temari asked as she tried to think.

"Zaku." Naruto said getting everyone to look at him.

"Who's that?" Ino asked.

"I see now." Shikamaru said placing it all together. "Zaku likes Kin so that means after hearing what happened to her, he should be here any second now to beat the person who trashed her." Hinata gulped.

"OH right!" Temari said out loud. "He's that guy she hooked up with at the dance."

"I remember seeing him and her dance too." Hinata said.

"Don't worry Hinata, Zaku wont touch one hair on your head." Ino said.

"Of course he won't." Tenten scoffed. "A boy wouldn't hurt a girl. Zaku will probably hurt Naruto." Everyone looked over at Naruto expecting to see him turn pale, but instead he just stood still.

"I've met Zaku, he's not so tough." Naruto said crossing his arms. "And besides why would Zaku want to hurt me?"

"One, you're like Hinata's boyfriend. And since she's the one who trashed Kin he'll take it on you." Ino said. Naruto and Hinata turned red.

"TWO!" Temari began to say. "Kin was acting all day like she liked you. That's probably going to make him even angrier, if he finds that out." Naruto was the one to gulp now.

"Naruto don't worry." Hinata said "Zaku isn't even going to touch you. He'll hear the name Hyuuga, and freak out."

"She's right Naruto." Neji added. "And if Sasuke is with you then he won't try to do anything to an Uchiha's best friend."

"You mean _if_ he comes back." Naruto pointed out.

"He and Sakura are probably hooking up somewhere even as we speak." Ino said while crossing her arms.

"INO!" Sakura yelled as she walked in the door with Sasuke right behind her holding her hand.

"OOOHhhhh…..snap." Ino said sweat dropping. Sakura began to tap her foot at Ino while Asuma and Kurenai Sensei were coming in from behind.

"KURENAI!" Hinata yelled. "Just the person we wanted to see."

"Hinata are you feeling any better?" Asuma asked.

"Oh yeah tons." She said waving her hand at Asuma. "Now Kurenai we have to talk to you." she said growing anxious.

"About…what?" Kurenai asked.

"We all want to be in the tie breaker." Tenten said.

"All four of us." Hinata said.

"But Hinata, you just had a head injury." Kurenai pointed out.

"Yeah, but that doesn't effect my upper body strength." Hinata said.

"Girls, we need to get our strongest girls in this tie breaker." Kurenai told them. "This is a canoe race and it requires constant arm movement. Do you think that you can keep constant movement of the boat?"

"Sensei." Ino said taking a step closer to her. "If you want the strongest girls for this event then look no further. Do you even know who we got here? Let's start with Sakura. She's the best volleyball player and the best at making spikes. She's constantly hitting the ball therefore her upper body strength is incomparable. EXCEPT FOR, Tenten who is one of the top wrestlers at our camp. I've seen her take down a girl twice her size and she lifted her over her head. She's also the best basketball player which means she's constantly dribbling the ball and I know you know she never gets tired when she does it. Speaking of never getting tired, I'm sure you noticed that Hinata just won the swimming event. Her swimming skills could take her to the Olympics if not _further_. Now I'm pretty sure in swimming your arms need to be strong, and swimming and canoeing are practically the same thing so she knows how to cut through water well. Finally there's me. And being not very good at sports you should probably just know that I'm the base in our cheerleading squad. I hold up like _half_ the team with my arms. If that doesn't sound strong then your just plain crazy. SO! What do you think?"

Everyone looked stunned at Ino. She had the whole the thing figured out to the slightest detail. When they stopped looking at Ino they all looked at Kurenai for her response. She looked shocked at first but then she showed a small smile.

"Well Ino, since you seem to have this whole thing figured out. Maybe it would be a good idea to have you four as our tie breakers."

"REALLY?" All four girls jumped up and squealed.

"Only if it's okay with Asuma." Kurenai said looking over at Asuma. He began to sweat drop since all of the girls in the room were giving him pouty faces.

"How could you say no to that?" Kakashi asked as he entered the room.

"Okay." Asuma said putting his hands up in defeat. All the girls jumped up and down and ran over to Asuma. The embraced him in a big hug as they screamed their thankyous.

"Now that you have your team picked I guess we should pick ours." Kakashi said as he began to think. "Well we need someone now since the event is about to start in fifteen minutes." He said stroking his chin.

"WHAT?" everyone in the room yelled.

"Oh…..didn't anyone tell you? The event is about to start and I was looking for Asuma to see if he had his team picked. I don't think we have a team picked so we'll have to get somebody…..and fast."

"Why not these boys right here?" Kurenai asked gesturing to them all.

"Hmmm…..well I suppose….since it _is_ last minute. What do you say guys?" Kakashi asked looking up at them.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME!" Naruto yelled.

"Why not." Sasuke smirked.

"Perfect, now we can endure our victory." Neji said sticking his hands in his pockets. Everyone looked over at Shikamaru.

"……..fine…" he sighed.

"YES!" Ino yelled as she ran over to hug Shikamaru.

"WOE, woe INO." Naruto said pulling them apart. "We're enemies now, that means NO hugging my team!"

"Fine." Ino said walking over to Hinata. "Then no **anything** with Hinata." She said pushing Hinata behind her. Naruto face went from glee to 'huh?'

"WAIT! I change my mind!" He yelled practically throwing Shikamaru at Ino. "You can have him! Forget this whole thing even happened."

"Too bad!" Tenten began to sing.

"So now we can't see any of you girls?" Neji asked.

"Thems the breaks." Kurenai shrugged as she walked out of the nurse's office along with Kakashi and Asuma.

"So," Asuma began to say as they walked away from the building. "That was your plan the entire time wasn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked not looking away from the ground that he was staring at.

"You know," Kurenai said "Getting those guys to go against the girls."

"Honestly…..I have no idea what you both are talking about." He said showing a faint smile.

* * *

It was almost 5:30 with the sun just starting to go down. Everybody was waiting by the creek for the referee and the racers to come out. They were all getting impatient and some were throwing fits. Some people even thought of starting to throw a riot, but before they got that chance they heard a whistle blow.

"OKAY….EVERYBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODY!" Gai Sensei yelled as he walked to where the racers would begin. Everyone noticed the silver whistle around his neck and he wore it with pride.

"Don't tell me _this_ guy is the referee?" one of the girls asked their friends.

"This is going to be a loooong race." The other girl said.

"NOW that I have everybody's attention," he then whipped out a megaphone out of no where. "I think I'll grab it a little more!" he said speaking loudly into it. It made his voice ten times louder along with a loud buzz. Everybody covered their ears in pain of not just that noise, but his voice as well.

"Oh dear God," Kakashi said walking up with Asuma and Kurenai. "Who gave that man a megaphone?"

"Is he even authorized to have one of those?" Kurenai asked.

"By the way Kurenai," Asuma said looking down at her. "Are the girls ready?"

"Yes, they were all in their suits last I saw them. They're also putting on their safety jackets."

"You mean…..life jackets?" Kakashi asked. Kurenai sweat dropped embarrassed.

"Oops, that's what I meant." She smiled.

"Here come your boys." Asuma said as they all stopped to see Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke walking up each a paddle in hand. They all were wearing their swim trunks and life jackets. Naruto had orange trunks with Hawaiian flowers on them in yellow, Shikamaru had on trunks with a camo design, Sasuke had navy blue trunks on with some black designs in them, and Neji had on tan trunks with no designs what so ever. All their life jackets were orange and each paddle they had was blue.

Soon after the girls came out all wearing their same bikinis but with red life jackets. Hinata's suit was red, Sakura's pink, Tenten's camo, and Ino's was navy blue. They all walked over to the guys carrying orange paddles. The guys couldn't help but stare as the girls went over towards them, this made them all giggle.

"You guys ready to loose?" Hinata asked them all.

"No way are we loosing." Sasuke said hitting his paddle on the ground.

"That's right Sasuke!" Tenten cheered "Just keep up that positive attitude and loosing wont feel so bad." Ino and Tenten high-fived each other.

"Keep it up ladies." Naruto said walking over to their boat. "But….WE'RE going to be the winners of this event!"

"PFT, keep dreaming Naruto." Sakura told him.

"Please don't encourage him." Shikamaru said as he lazily walked over to his boat. Tenten watched Shikamaru walk away when she caught sight of Neji. She took a deep breath and was about to say something to him when somebody called out to her.

"Tenten!" the male voice shouted." Neji and Tenten both turned around to where most of the boys were standing. They could vaguely see Yashiro surrounded by some of his friends. "GOODLUCK!" he winked at her. Tenten shivered at it and Neji only grew dark and evil. He just remembered that he needs to kill Yashiro for ogling Tenten.

'_All in good time.' _He kept telling himself.

The rest of the girls and guys went to their boats. Kurenai walked over to the girls and began to fasten a plastic container in the back.

"What's that?" Sakura asked.

"Well when you finish the race you'll be getting a bus ride back to here so while you ride the bus you can at least put on some warmer clothes. Inside are just four Camp Kunoichi sweatshirts, two blankets, and a couple of bagged snacks." All the girls looked over at Kurenai wondering if all of that was necessary. "TRUST me." She said as she fastened it down good and tight. "We've done this as a tiebreaker before and you will be so FREAZING at the end of it all. I mean lets face it; you're going to get wet so these will keep you warm. And you can all keep the sweatshirts. Just think of it as a gift for all the hard work you've been doing." She said as she gave them a warm smile. They all smiled back appreciating the heart warm thought of Kurenai. "No, we do this for everyone." She laughed knowing that they all thought _she_ was doing this for _them_. "Even Gai is giving the guys a plastic container too. Good Luck girls, but I doubt you'll need any of it."

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked Gai as he began to strap down a plastic container.

"This….this is just to help you when you finish. When you're done the race you'll probably be wet and cold so we put some Camp Shinobi sweatshirts in here for each of you. Think of it as a future victory gift. Also we put some snacks in there for you for the bus ride back to this side of the creek. Now this race is going to take a while, and you'll need to stay focused. Not only do you have to cross the creek but you have to choose a path that will lead you to the finish. Now they all do, but one way is the fastest. I'm not entitled to tell you which way, but I'm sure you'll figure it out." With that he fastened the plastic container and stood up. "Good luck boys!" he said giving them the thumbs up with his right hand while his left hand was on his hip. "Make me proud!" As soon as he walked away all the guys felt disturbed.

"It looks **so** **wrong** when he does that!" Naruto said speaking out loud what everyone else was thinking.

All the guys and girls sat in their canoes ready to _finally_ begin the race. Each canoe was the same style but different color. Boys had a yellow canoe and the girls had a red one. Each Canoe had to have a leader, for safety reasons unknown, and they had to sit in the front of the Canoe. Shikamaru was the captain of the guys' canoe but he wasn't happy about it, and neither was Naruto. Neji and Sasuke thought he was the best pick since he had a better sense of direction then any of them, and plus he was good at strategizing.

The girls' captain was Tenten and she was more then thrilled to be chosen. She couldn't believe that they all agreed on her without a second thought, but they did since she seemed to be the toughest and could probably make quick decisions. Tenten was happy they all trusted her, but the reason she seemed to be even more ecstatic was because she could show Neji how amazing she was. He'd be so impressed that they won under her guidance. She would make bold moves that would WOW him to no end, and then he would say something cute to her when they won like,

'_I wish you were our captain.' _Or _'You only won because **you** were the captain.'_

Tenten sighed with happiness as she thought of all the ways Neji would compliment her.

"Earth to Tenten!" Ino said tapping her on the back. Tenten shook her head as she came back to reality. She turned around to see Ino, Sakura, and Hinata all staring at her confused.

"Are….you okay Tenten?" Hinata asked from the back of the boat.

"OH, why…..was I doing something weird?" she asked.

"Well you were just sitting there staring across the creek." Sakura said.

"I guess I was just deep in thought for a second." She said embarrassed. "Just thinking of a strategy."

"Well you've been doing that for like **five** whole minutes!" Ino exclaimed.

"Pft, you're just exaggerating." She said looking over to the guys' canoe. She suddenly paled when she saw them all staring at her confused. "WHAT?" she asked puzzled.

"You were just staring out to no where." Shikamaru told her.

"For a while actually." Sasuke added.

"EEeeee" Tenten let a little noise escape from her mouth. She couldn't believe how ridiculous she must have just looked.

'_Right in front of Neji too.' _She thought as she looked over at him. _'He's not even looking at me anymore. He must think I'm a total loser. Now I HAVE to win to prove I'm not. I don't won't him to think I'm weird.' _

"Can we start this already?" Naruto yelled up to Gai.

"Of course! In just one more minute." Everyone fell over anime style.

In the guys' canoe sat Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto in the back. Neji couldn't help but stare off in the opposite direction that Tenten was in. He was watching her for a while as she stared out over the creek. She looked so beautiful and deep in thought about something that made her smile from time to time. He hit reality when he saw Ino tap her on the shoulder. When she did Neji shook his head real fast just in case someone was watching him just stare at her. He then realized that Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Naruto were all staring at her too.

"She's been staring like that for five minutes." Naruto whispered to Neji. Neji chose not to respond to Naruto when he saw Tenten turn and face them all.

"WHAT?" She asked.

"You were just staring out to no where." Shikamaru told her.

"For a while actually." Sasuke added.

"EEeeee" Tenten let a little noise escape from her mouth obviously embarrassed about what just happened. Neji blushed a little thinking it was cute that she made that noise. He looked away from her so no one would see it on his face.

'_I just thought that was cute! Man, no one has ever made me feel this way before. I can't ever stop thinking about her, and everything she does seems perfect!' _Neji thought.

"By 'one more minute' how long do you think that'll be?" Sasuke asked out loud.

"Thirty seconds." Shikamaru responded.

"It's about time." Naruto said as he lay back in the canoe.

Sakura noticed that Naruto had disappeared from the boat. She looked behind her to the shore but didn't see him running anywhere or anything.

"Hinata!" she said tuning around. "Where's your boyfriend?" Hinata turned completely red as she looked over at the guys' boat. She was praying Naruto didn't hear Sakura but to her surprise he wasn't in his boat. This made Hinata very relaxed but then she began to worry about him.

"Neji!" Hinata called out. Neji looked away from whatever he was looking at to give Hinata his entire attention, but along with his she got Shikamaru's and Sasuke's. "Where's Naruto?" she asked. Without anyone noticing Sasuke and Neji got an evil idea.

"Worried about your boyfriend?" Sasuke asked slyly. Hinata turned super red. Naruto heard Sasuke ask her this and was about to sit up to see what they were talking about but Neji forced him back down with his arm. To the girls it looked like he was stretching out.

"Didn't you hear Gai?" Neji asked as he stretched his entire body backwards.

"No." Sakura said. Now all four girls were interested in this.

"Gai decided to have someone stronger help us paddle." Neji told them. "Naruto's arms are just too weak so he's bringing someone else to take his place." Naruto was about to expose himself by yelling at Neji for calling him weak but Hinata beat him to it.

"Naruto's STRONG!" she practically yelled. Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji were surprised at her outburst.

"How would you know?" Neji asked sitting up straight. He knew Naruto wouldn't get up since he'd probably want to hear what Hinata had to say.

"He's my _paperboy_; he always threw the paper dead center at my window. MY ROOM IS ON THE THIRD FLOOR! Not to mention that where he throws from is very far away." The guys weren't counting on that as her response, but it sure was a good one.

"Somebody should tell that to Gai then." Sasuke offered. Hinata was about to jump out of the boat when Sakura asked a good question.

"Who's Naruto's replacement?"

Sasuke tried to think fast. It had to be someone good and he couldn't remember that dog boy's name so he went to another name that they all knew. "Yashiro."

"NO WAY!" Tenten yelled "I'LL KILL GAI IF HE LET'S THAT HAPPEN!" she yelled louder as she stood up in the boat.

"Excuse me Tenten?" Gai asked with his hands on his hips. She was so busted.

"I said….I'll KILL **that guy** if he let's that happen?" she practically asked him.

"Oh." Gai said feeling ridiculous. "Sorry about that then Tenten. SO, are we all ready?"

"WAIT!" Hinata said standing up in the boat too. "What about Naruto? We can't do this race without him!"

"Naruto? He's right there in the boat." Gai said pointing down into the guys' canoe. The girls looked at Gai like he was crazy, but then they looked over at the boat. Naruto knew they'd probably kill him for this and they'd probably think it was his idea to trick them. He began to slowly sit up since they were probably fuming mad, but when he looked over at them they were all staring at Gai.

"He's not in there." Hinata said.

"Yes I am." Naruto said. All the girls looked back at the boat and screamed when they saw Naruto sitting right behind Neji.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" they all yelled. Tenten and Hinata were thrown off balance causing them to both fall into the creek. A huge splash followed them along with a roar of laughter.

"Tenten!" Ino yelled as Sakura yelled "Hinata!"

"You guys are so dead." Shikamaru told them. Neji, Naruto, and even Sasuke cringed.

Kurenai ran into the water since she was wearing shorts to see if the girls needed help getting out. It was quite funny watching them both fall in so she was letting out some laughs when she was trying to help them, but the thing was she couldn't see them.

"Where are they?" Kurenai asked.

Everyone looked down in the water, including the guys who looked over the side of their canoe closest to the girls' boat.

"See them?" Neji asked getting a bit worried.

"NoooOOAHAAAAAH!" Naruto yelled as Tenten and Hinata appeared right in front of him and Neji. They both were soaked and had some plants in their hair. Tenten spat out water while keeping eye contact with Naruto.

"WAIT!" he yelled. "You can't kill me! It…it was Neji's idea!" Hinata and Tenten looked evilly at Neji who was throwing Naruto an evil glare.

"AND SASUKE!" Naruto added.

"Way to shift the blame." Sasuke scoffed.

"Are you guys okay?" Sakura asked from their boat.

"NO!" They both yelled.

"Girl's you need to get out of the water." Kurenai said as she walked out of the creek.

"Maybe we should get someone to take their places." Asuma said loudly. In a flash Tenten and Hinata were out of the water and back in their boats, dripping wet.

"YUCK, can we get a towel in here?" Ino yelled since Tenten was dripping on her.

* * *

After the towels were used and the girls were somewhat dryer, everyone had their paddles in hand and were ready to begin. The crowds were relieved that the race was finally about to start, and for real this time. Gai had a green flag in his hand as he stood knee deep in the water in front of the two boats. Each team looked determined to win, and some could say more then the other, regardless it would be an amazing race.

"Too bad we don't get to see all of it." Temari told Livvy. They were both standing far away from the racers up on a hill so they could see the race better.

"Yeah, right until they pass the markers in the center we won't be able to see them anymore." Livvy said as Gai began to raise the flag.

"TAKE.YOUR.MARKS!" Gai yelled. Everyone looked at him strangely.

"We've been on our marks for a while now." Sakura said as everyone sweat dropped.

"well then….GET. SET!" he yelled. Everybody took a firm grip of their paddles. Anticipation was HIGH! Everyone became determined, and focused.

"GO GO **GO**!" Gai yelled.

The crowds screamed as the two boats began to speed off. As they got farther and farther out in the creek they grew further apart. Each team was doing its hardest with each member digging into the water at once.

"HEY…..TENTEN!" Neji yelled as he huffed and puffed. Tenten twisted her head slightly to look at him. "Getting….TIRED!" he laughed. Tenten then completely stopped rowing the boat and held her paddle on her lap. All the guys saw this and were surprised that she did that. They were SO surprised that they all turned their heads the whole way around to look. Tenten wasn't rowing and they were still keeping the same pace.

"How are they doing that?" Naruto asked as the girls' boat actually began to pass their own. As soon as he said that Ino stopped rowing and placed the paddle on her lap.

"What was that Naruto?" she asked as she rested her head on her hands. Again the guys were **astounded**. Neither Tenten nor Ino were rowing the boat and they were keeping up with them at a strong pace. Now the guys began to slow down their rowing to get a better look and see if they were seeing what they were actually seeing. Only Hinata and Sakura were rowing the boat.

"I wonder why they're so surprised." Tenten laughed.

"Yeah, they just can't stop staring at us." Ino said as she pushed her hair away from her face.

"Are Hinata and Sakura really that strong?" Neji asked out loud. Now their canoes were getting closer together with the girl's in the lead.

"Is that a serious question?" Ino asked. "Of course they are! Hinata is a strong swimmer which means her arms are crazy strong and Sakura lead our volleyball team last year to the champion chip! She could probably be an arm wrestler."

"Thanks Ino!" Sakura smiled as she continued to dig into the water.

"Hey isn't that weird?" Tenten asked as she turned her body all the way around.

"What?" Ino and Hinata asked.

"Hinata is really strong that she can keep this boat going with a little help from Sakura, but she can't win in an arm wrestling contest?" All the girls thought about this. It was so true.

"Wow!" Hinata said. "I never thought of that before." She began to let out some laughter. "Except I did beat Konohamaru in an arm wrestling contest earlier today, remember?"

"OH YEAH!" Sakura said glowing. "CONGRATULATIONS!"

"SakurAAA, you've said that like a billion times today." Hinata laughed. "You don't have to say it anymore."

"How….are….they…talking and…..beating us…?" Naruto asked between breathes.

"Simple explanation." Shikamaru yelled from the front.

"What's…that?" Sasuke asked.

"Steroids." He joked. "No girl has strength like that, _and_ they have two of them who do."

"HEY!" Sakura and Hinata yelled as they slowed down their rowing to be right next to Shikamaru. They both hit him with their paddles and then began to take off once more.

"That had to hurt." Sasuke said.

"LOOK, the half way point!" Ino cheered.

'_Perfect.' _Tenten thought. _'Once we pass them we'll be able to see the three paths we can choose from. Then we can decide which one looks best.' _

"Okay, you two gonna help us beat the guys to the marks?" Sakura asked. Ino and Tenten put their paddles back into the water and began paddle. With their help they got two more feet ahead of the guys. After passing the half way points the girls began to cheer.

"We totally beat them!" Sakura yelled.

"**Yeah**, to the half way mark." Naruto reminded them.

"Kurenai Sensei told us whenever they would do this as a tie-breaker the boat that passed the half way point first always won." Sakura told them.

'_Damn.' _All the guys thought.

"That's a bunch of crap." Shikamaru yelled to them.

"We'll see about that in the end!" Hinata yelled to him.

"ACHOO!" Tenten sneezed.

"God bless you!" Sakura, Hinata, and Neji said.

"ACCHOOO!" she sneezed again.

"God bless you." Ino told her.

"AAAACHOOOO!" she sneezed again.

"Bless you?" Naruto asked wondering why she was sneezing so much.

"Tenten are you okay?" Hinata asked.

"I think so. I feel like I have a cold or something." She told them all as she put her paddle on her lap so she could cover her mouth.

"AA….AAA……AAAAA…."

"CHOOO!" Hinata sneezed.

"Now Hinata's doing it?" Ino asked turning around to look.

"Hey, I feel like I have a cold or something." Hinata told them as Tenten began to row again.

"Maybe you're catching one?" Sakura asked.

"But how? It's only summer." Tenten pointed out.

"HUH! I bet you caught something after you fell into the water." Ino said.

"Oh yeah." Tenten and Hinata both said.

All the guys were cringing now knowing that the girls were about to get pissed. Tenten and Hinata looked annoyingly over at Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto.

"Hey wait!" Neji said "It wasn't our fault you fell into the water."

"Yeah it was Naruto's for scaring you." Sasuke pointed out. Now their gazes went to Naruto.

"NUMBER ONE! It was not my fault; I'm just an innocent bystander in all of this. NUMBER TWO! Neji forced me down so you guys couldn't see me. NUMBER THREE! I'm not the one who made you stand up in the boat, which you should never do anyways. This whole thing is on you girls." He finished. They thought about this and it was true that if they didn't stand up they wouldn't have fallen in.

"However, if Neji and Sasuke didn't play the trick on them they wouldn't be in this mess." Ino said as she paddled harder.

"It's true." Sakura said.

"So what now?" Sasuke asked. "Are you two going to hate us now?"

"We'll see." Tenten mumbled as she faced forward.

They were all quiet for the past five minutes. Shikamaru then realized that they would need to make a decision on which of the three paths they would take.

'_I'm guessing we should probably take the fastest one. I can't really see which one that is though.' _Shikamaru thought.

"Neji." he said turning his head around slightly. "Can you see which path looks fastest? You have the best eyes out of all of us." Neji looked ahead and squeezed his eyes a little. He looked at all the paths and when he did his eyes widened.

"I thought Gai said there were only three paths." Neji said.

"He did, why? DO you see more then three?" Shikamaru asked.

"I see….four of them." He said taking another look.

"And the fastest one is?" Shikamaru asked.

"Second from the left." Neji confirmed.

"Is that the one we'll be taking?" Sasuke asked.

"It only makes sense to take the fastest one." He told them. They continued to paddle toward the paths but then noticed the girls slowed down their paddling. They began to slow down and soon the guys were ahead of the girls.

"haHA, we're beating them!" Naruto yelled.

"Guess their arms were getting too tired." Sasuke smirked.

"Hmmm." Shikamaru wasn't quite sure why they had slowed down, but he knew it wasn't because of their arms being tired.

They approached the paths and headed for the one second from the left. As they entered it the water speed began to pick up.

"Wow, it feels like we're going down hill." Naruto said.

"We probably don't even have to paddle for a while." Neji said putting his paddle across his lap.

"Don't be too sure about that." Sasuke said. "Look!" They all turned around to see the girls right behind them no longer paddling since the water was doing all the work for them. All the girls waved cutely at the guys.

"What do you think you're doing!" Shikamaru yelled.

"We think we're going to win by following you guys down in the path Shikamaru chose." Ino said.

"Couldn't think of the smartest way to go?" Sasuke smirked.

"No, the smartest way to go was what ever way Shikamaru decided." Tenten told him.

All the guys sweat dropped.

"Well aren't you just a great leader." Sasuke said sarcastically. "No wonder why they picked you as their captain." He said with more sarcasm. Tenten's vain in her forehead began to throb.

"WOOHOO!" Naruto yelled as their boats began to speed up. "Look at how fast we're going!"

"Should we be going so fast?" Hinata yelled as she gripped both sides of the canoe.

"No!" Shikamaru yelled from the front. "We shouldn't be going this fast AT ALL!" Everyone gripped the sides of their boats as they began to bump into the sides of the path. Now they weren't only going fast but they were also taking twists and turns.

"What kind of path…IS THIS!" Ino yelled as they hit another turn.

"I'M GOING TO BE SICK!" Sakura yelled.

The path soon got wider and the girls' boat was now next to the guys, but it was backwards.

"HOW'D THIS HAPPEN?" Hinata yelled.

"Ahk….this is more like a rapid then a stream!" Sasuke yelled as some water hit him in the face.

"Shikamaru, what do we do?" Neji yelled.

"Hang on and don't fall off!" Shikamaru yelled yelling the obvious.

"NO KIDDING!" Naruto yelled.

"Our paddles!" Ino yelled as all four paddles fell out of the boat. Ino thought she could grab one of them but instead fell into the water.

"INO!" Everybody yelled. She was submerged in water for a while but then she managed to surface.

'_This is no longer a stream!' _Tenten thought. _'It's like a river!'_

"He-lp!" Ino yelled as she choked on some water.

"INO!" Shikamaru yelled as he stood up to jump in.

"NO Shikamaru duck, LOOK OUT!" Naruto yelled.

"Huh?" Shikamaru looked down at Naruto and wasn't sure what he was pointing at, but before he could turn around to check he got smacked in the back with a low tree limb. With the boat going so fast, the impact of the tree forced Shikamaru into the water.

"SHIKAMARU!" Sasuke yelled! Shikamaru, with all his might, began to swim up the stream towards a struggling Ino.

"He's going to get Ino!" Neji yelled.

"We need to stop these boats and go help them!" Sasuke yelled.

"Forget about them!" Sakura yelled "What about US?"

Dead ahead of them were rocks coming out of the water. There were many they could just avoid, but there was a huge one that would do them some serious damage.

"WHAT DO WE DO!" Sakura yelled as she toppled over Hinata.

"We can push away from the big rock with our paddles!" Neji yelled.

"Good Idea!" Sasuke said grabbing his paddle up off the boat's bottom.

"WHAT ABOUT US!" Hinata yelled.

'_I forgot! They don't have theirs!' _Neji cringed. Without thinking of his actions, Naruto took his paddle and pushed hard on his feet to leap over to the girls' boat. He landed in it with a thump and still had his paddle in his hand.

"Naruto ARE YOU CRAZY?" Hinata yelled. He paid no attention to her and stayed focused on pushing away with his paddle. Every time a rock came by them he would hit it to move them away from the bigger rock that was heading their way.

"He's CRAZY!" Sasuke yelled as he also began hitting rocks away with his paddle. Neji joined him and together they managed to avoid the big boulder in the water.

In the girls' boat Naruto was working by himself to get them all away from the rock. Not only was it harder for him since he was the only one doing it, but there were more people in his boat then in Sasuke's and Neji's.

"IT'S WORKING!" Sakura yelled.

"HANG ON!" Naruto yelled as they approached the rock. They were definitely going to hit it, no question. Hinata would be the first one to get the impact since she was sitting in the now front of the boat since it turned around. Naruto quickly moved Hinata out of his way and grabbed the edges of the boat with his hands. As soon as the boat was about to hit the rock Naruto pushed down his hands and forced his feet up into the air right in front of the boulder.

'_HE'S….TRYING TO STOP THE BOAT!' _Hinata thought as she frantically watched Naruto. But she was wrong! Naruto hit the rock with both of his feet and while holding the boat with his hands he tried to turn it on his own so it wouldn't touch the rock. Hinata then figured out what Naruto was really trying to do.

'_He's twisting the boat! What can I do?' _Hinata thought as she stared at Naruto while on her knees. Hinata saw the way Naruto was turning the boat so she thought she'd help him out in any way she could. She forced her body to the left of the boat to help him turn it. The boat budged and helped Naruto out a lot. With just that one push he was able to turn the rest of the boat.

The boat began to take its chaotic path once more but Naruto and Hinata were too exhausted to care. They were both collapsed on the floor breathing heavy. Naruto was holding every urge in him to scream. He hurt his ankles when stopping the boat from colliding with the boulder, and was holding them in pain with his hands that were cut up from gripping the boat too tight.

"Naruto!" Sasuke and Neji yelled. "WHERE ARE YOU!"

"He's…IN THE BOAT!" Sakura yelled back as she and Tenten braced themselves for more water.

"WHERE'S HINATA?" Neji asked.

"SHE'S HERE TOO!" Tenten yelled over.

"Naruto…." Hinata said catching her breath. "What do…..we do now?"

"I don't…..know…" he replied closing his eyes tight. Hinata sat up on her knees and put one of her hands on Naruto's back to get some balance.

"Neji…..SASUKE! What are we going to do?" Hinata yelled over as the guys' boat turned around.

"We need to get off these boats somehow!" Sasuke yelled frustrated.

"HERE COMES YOUR CHANCE!" Tenten yelled. They all looked ahead to see five boulders lined up across the "river" Their boats began to turn sideways and they wouldn't be able to avoid them.

"What…do you think is on the other side?" Neji yelled.

"I can't see past the rocks….but it could be anything, even a waterfall." Sasuke told him.

"Do we want to risk it?" Neji asked. Sasuke looked at the rocks that they would soon make contact with.

"NO CHOICE!" he yelled. "GET READY TO JUMP!" Sasuke yelled to the other boat. All the girls were aware of what was about to happen and saw it as the only way. They would have to jump over the huge boulders right as the boat hit them.

"Naruto can't do it!" Hinata shouted. "His legs are in PAIN!"

"I can do it Hinata!" he told her as he struggled to his knees. The three girls and Naruto were all lined up across the side of the boat. They all fit in between two of the boulders and would have to jump at once. "YOU TWO READY?"

"WE'RE OKAY!" Sasuke yelled back.

"SASUKE…" Sakura yelled. "BE CAREFUL!"

"JUST BE MORE CONCERNED ABOUT YOURSELF!" he yelled back.

Tenten and Neji didn't know what to say to the other, but exchanged worried glances.

"Here it comes!" Hinata squealed.

"Get ready to jump you guys!" Naruto told the girls.

"No problem!" Sakura said not sounding convincing. Naruto then grabbed Hinata's hand so he'd be with her and know where she was.

"I SEE…..No waterfall!" Sakura said.

"STILL GOT TO JUMP!" Tenten yelled freaking out.

"ONE……TWO……….THREE!" Naruto yelled. The boats slammed into the boulders almost at the same time. As soon as they hit they all jumped into the water and thankfully there was no waterfall beyond the boulders. The water was still rough on them but they were able to stay above.

"GRAB HOLD OF THE ROCKS!" Sasuke yelled as he went towards a rock coming out of the water.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled frantically. Naruto's legs hurt too much for him to keep himself above the surface. "PUT your arm around me. We'll go to that rock!" Instead of putting his arm around her neck where she thought he would put it, he ended up putting it around her waste. As hard as he could he began to bring her to the nearest rock.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled again. She began to help them both swim. "You're the one who needs help NOT ME!"

"Neji!" Tenten yelled. She had already attached herself around a big boulder. Neji was coming towards her and she extended her arm out to him. He grabbed it up to her elbow and she pulled him over to their temporary ground.

"Are you okay?" he asked catching his breath.

"Fine, you?"

"Fine, but where's Sasuke and Sakura?" They both looked around and noticed them both farther down stream.

"Sakura!" Tenten yelled. Sasuke and Sakura both tried to grab passing rocks but failed each time. "Neji….look….YOUR BOAT!" Neji turned around to see his boat broken in half and floating quite quickly down the stream.

"SASUKE, here comes the boat! GRAB HOLD!" Neji yelled.

Sasuke and Sakura quickly turned to the boat coming for them. They both went in front of it waiting for the moment when they could grab it.

"GOT IT!" Sakura yelled as hooked her arms around it. Sasuke grabbed it right across from her and for the moment they both felt safe when they realized that they were still heading down the stream/river. They weren't quite sure at the moment anymore.

"Don't let go Sakura!" Sasuke yelled to her.

"Think I'm CRAZY er SOMETHING?** COURSE I WON'T LET GO!**" She yelled.

"SAKURA….SASUKE!" Tenten yelled. They were getting farther and farther away.

"Never mind them Tenten, we need to get over to the shore." Neji told her.

"Uhhh….right!" Tenten agreed as they both looked over to the side. There were rocks that they could grab to get them there but they would have to swim the rest. "No problem!" Tenten said pushing off the rock onto another. She nearly gave Neji a heart attack.

"TELL ME the next time you're about to do that!" he yelled.

"Sorry!" she yelled back as she went to another rock. "Wait a second. Where are Hinata and Naruto?" They looked up the stream where they were last scene but couldn't see them.

"Maybe they made it to the shore already." Neji suggested.

"Well I didn't see them go by us, so they must have!" Tenten yelled. "Neji come over to this rock." Tenten told him. He did as he was told so now they were sharing the same boulder.

"Okay, we can probably swim the rest of the way to the shore." Neji said looking at the shore. "Just stay focused on where you're going." He said as he turned his head to face her. The instant he did he was only an inch away from her face. Although their lives were in jeopardy Neji couldn't help but blush while being so close to Tenten. Her eyes were sparkling right at him and her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were both lying on the shore out of breath. Together they got out of the water by helping the other with their weakness. Naruto's legs hurt so Hinata kicked while he used his arms and she held on. He was lying on his face with his arm around her stomach. Naruto didn't let her go for one second even when he was lying there hopeless. Hinata began to sit up and looked over at the stream.

'_I can't believe we made it.' _She thought. She looked down at Naruto and saw him practically sleeping. She smiled when she saw his arm around her but her smile was only temporary when she realized she didn't know where the others were. She looked around the area and at the water but there were no signs of anyone. _'If I stand up, I'll be able to see better.' _She tried to move her legs to stand but they refused to work, they were just too tired. Hinata took Naruto's arm and placed it on the ground so she could move around better.

"Hi…na..ta!" Naruto said as his arm gripped the ground.

"Naruto, I'm right here." She said. He moved his face from the ground to the side so he could see her but his wet hair was in his eyes. Hinata smiled and pulled it out of his way. Naruto saw her smiling and smiled back. She was safe and he was so relieved.

"Where….are the others?" he asked as he sat up. As Hinata helped him sit up right she told him she had no idea. "We need to get out of here and get help."

"But what should we do?" she asked him. Naruto wished he could think of a plan and get them both out of there but there was nothing he could do. He wasn't Shikamaru.

'_WAIT, what would Shikamaru do at a time like this?' _Naruto thought to himself. Hinata was counting on him and he had to get her out of there, also, he had to find their friends.

"We need to….finish this race." He told her as he stood up.

"You want to finish the race at a time like….Naruto! What are you doing! Sit down!"

"Look at us. We're wet and it'll be dark out within the next hour or two. We need to follow the stream down to the finish line where people can help us."

"What about…the others?" she asked.

"I don't see them anywhere, but…..we don't have a choice. We need to get out of here before we freeze. If we follow the stream we'll make it to the finish line where the counselors are waiting for us." Naruto's decision was final, and he helped her stand up. "Can you walk?" he asked her.

"I'm not worried about my walking, but yours. You hurt your legs pretty bad when we slammed into that boulder!"

"Don't worry about me!" he said with a big smile. "We'll just help each other out. And if we see the others, we'll help them too." Hinata nodded her head and put Naruto's arm around her shoulder. He blushed at first not knowing what she was doing until he realized she was going to help him walk. They both headed down the side of the stream through the woods only hoping and praying that their friends were okay.

* * *

**Don't murder me for being so late with this one, and thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed. This was sort of the inspiration for the story, but the REAL inspirtaion will probably be in the next chapter. I cant promise it to be on time, and on time for me is every other week now. I have off on monday and after i clean my room i'll dedicate my free time to this story, unless my hopeless excuse for a brother is on it. **


	20. Chapter 20

While holding on for dear life, Sakura's life flashes before her eyes, and only living for 16 years meant she didn't see that much.

'_This is just great! I'm going to die at the age of SIXTEEN! I remember when I was four and the scariest thing was the monster under my bed. I would never go to sleep without a nightlight, and my mom would always tuck me in. My mom. If I die I won't see her anymore. At least she can sue the camp and become rich. We never did live the nice life so at least I could give that to her. I remember our Christmas' and how we were only allowed ten presents. She worked so hard to get me more then that, and she always got me the best gifts. I thought I would be able to give them to my daughter too, but I don't think I'll get the chance to have kids NOW!'_

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura looked so terrified. Her eyes were closed tight and she had tears streaming from them. "Sakura!" he yelled again.

'_She must be in such a state of shock, and can't hear me.' _He concluded.

'_I always thought that having a kid wouldn't be so bad. I would at least hope for one daughter and a big brother to protect her . I always wished I had an older brother, and then no one would have picked on me when I was younger. It seemed like everyone made fun of my forehead everywhere I turned. My self-esteem was really low back then. The only people who never made fun of me were Ino and Hinata, and that was before we were friends. Meeting them was probably the greatest thing to ever happen to me. If it wasn't for having that toilet paper on my butt I guess we might not be friends. That would have been terrible, and I wouldn't be here, and I wouldn't have met Tenten, and I wouldn't have met Sasuke. SASUKE! He's probably the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. He so sweet and polite, I mean he always acts like he's above everything but that's because he came from a very noble family. Could Sasuke really be the one for me? After summer THEN what happens? We just go our separate lives? Then again it could be destiny at work, and I've always believed in destiny. If we're meant to be together then destiny will just do its thing.' _"SAKURA!" _'Sasuke? Was that……Sasuke?'_

Sakura opened her eyes surprised to find them so wet. She was still gripping the boat for dear life and half of her was still in the water. Across from her looked to be Sasuke but he was warn out and tired. His right arm was on her shoulder and he had been shaking it for some time.

"Sasuke?"

"Sakura, we need to get out of the water!" he told her. "I need you to be focused!" Her response was a nod of notification. "If we work together we can both get to the shore at once. I'll take your hand and you'll grab a rock that you think you can catch in time. I'll be holding the boat the whole time so you won't have to worry. After you get the rock quickly pull me over and we'll take it from there." Sakura nodded again. Sasuke took as firm a grip on her hand as he could and she swam over to the closet rock that passed. The instant she grabbed it she helped pull him over to her. Once they were both grasping onto the rock the rest of the way to shore would be no problem. Sasuke decided that if they both kicked off the rock hard enough that would give them enough momentum to swim the rest of the way to shore. "You ready?" he asked her. Again she gave him a nodding response with a serious look placed upon her face. At once they both kicked off the rock and as hard as they could swam to the shore. Sasuke reached it first but Sakura had some trouble getting there since a few rocks were in her way. Sasuke thought she got on the shore the same time as he did, but when he looked to his left he didn't see her anywhere.

"Sakura?" he asked as he forced himself to sit up. He looked back at the water and didn't see her. "Aw man…SAKURA!" he yelled getting to his feet.

COUGH COUGH

Sasuke looked down the shore and saw Sakura crawling out of the water. She was coughing out a lot of water and the side of her face was bleeding.

"SAKURA!" he yelled as he ran over to pull the rest of her out of the water.

"Sorry….Sasuke, but there were rocks in my way." She said as he picked her up and brought her bridal style far away from the water.

"Sakura, it's okay." He told her as he placed her down. He grabbed her face gently and turned it towards him. She had a cut on the upper right side of her face, and it was dripping down the side of her face.

'_I have nothing to stop it from bleeding.' _He thought as began to worry about how deep the cute really was.

"Is my face…okay?" she asked. "I know I hit a rock, so, it must be bleeding right?"

"Yeah, it's bleeding." He said not wanting to lie to her.

"If you help me out and can just put the side of my head in the water and wash it out. I'll just keep applying pressure on it till the bleeding stops."

"Alright, but take off your life jacket first." He told her as she began to unzip it. Once it was off he helped her down the water where she began to splash water on her face. While she was doing that Sasuke couldn't help but notice she was only wearing a bikini. He wasn't thinking perverted thoughts, but he knew that it would get dark soon and she would be freezing. He then noticed that all he had on were just his trunks and a life jacket. He knew he needed to get them both to safety as soon as possible. As he continued to hold her around her side so she would go anywhere he looked up the stream and began to wonder about his friends.

'_Shikamaru is way up the stream with Ino, so it would be a waste of time to try and find him. Neji and Tenten were heading for this side of the shore I think, but Naruto and Hinata? I have no idea which side they went to. Come to think of it, I didn't see them at all. Our best bet is to find Neji and Tenten since they're probably over on this side, but…' _He looked back down at Sakura and could feel her shiver a little, which made him shiver too. _'But the faster we hurry to find help the sooner we'll get treated.' _Sasuke decided that they would try to get help, and to do that they would have to follow the stream to the finish.

After Sakura was done washing her face off they both sat down on the shore. Sakura held her wound with her right hand and Sasuke just stared up the stream.

"Can you believe we survived that?" Sakura asked suddenly. Sasuke looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. "I mean, look how fast it's going. Our bodies should have smashed against those huge rocks, don't you think?"

"You're right, we're lucky all we came out with were a few scratches." He told her. It was silent for a moment longer. Sasuke didn't want to tell Sakura that they had to forget about everybody else and get themselves out of there first. He didn't know how to break it to her. When Sasuke finally decided to tell Sakura his plan he could hear her crying. He turned and saw her wiping away tears in her eyes. "Sakura?" he asked. She sniffled a little and then put both of her hands on her face.

"I'm sorry Sasuke!" She cried.

"Sorry?"

"I'm sorry I'm crying. JUST, give me a second. I'll be fine, I SWEAR!" she began to wipe her face roughly.

"Sakura." He said as he turned her face towards him. She looked up at him and for a second she looked like she would be okay, but then she quickly wrapped her arms around him and began to sob some more. Sasuke began to comfort her by wrapping his arms around her. "Sakura you don't have to apologize. It's okay to cry, sometimes." He told her. Sasuke then thought of his mother. She always told him that when he tried to do something and failed. She would smile at him and tell him it was okay that he cried, but when his father was around it seemed like he couldn't cry since he didn't want to disappoint him.

"Thank you Sasuke. I'm sorry!" she sobbed. "I mean I'm not sorry!" she said letting out a short laugh.

"Sakura we need to get out of here. You'll freeze if you're out here for much longer and I want to make sure you get treated for your cut."

"What about…..the others?" she asked pulling away from him to get a better look.

"I'm not sure about Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, or Hinata, and I think that Neji and Tenten could be up the shore but incase they aren't I want to get us safe first."

"I don't like it…" she said looking down towards the ground. "….but….it sounds like our only option." Sakura looked back up at him and smiled. Sasuke smiled too and helped her stand up. Thankfully for the both of them their legs were working just fine.

"We should just continue down the shore to the finish line." He said as he began to walk. "The counselors will probably know something is wrong when none of us show up at it so…..Sakura what are you doing?" he asked as he noticed her collecting some sticks.

"I know that Neji and Tenten might or might not be on this side of the water, but incase they are I want to show them that we were here." She began to lay a bunch of the sticks down and form them into an arrow. She made sure that it wasn't pointing into the woods but down the water.

"Hm, not a bad idea actually." He told her as she stood. Sasuke bent down and began to draw in the dirt right where the arrow was pointing.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"I'm drawing the Uchiha crest so they know that this arrow was made by us." He told her.

"OH. Well then I want to put something down so they know that it's you _and_ me." She said as she began to right something in the ground with her fingers.

"What are you writing?" he asked as he watched her.

"Wedgie!" she laughed.

"Wedgie? What's that supposed to mean?" he asked utterly puzzled.

"It's just something I _know_ Tenten will understand." She said standing up and brushing off her hands.

"Don't tell me it's a girl thing." He smirked.

"Yeah, it…kind of is." She smiled.

"Come on," he said as he took her hand. "We need to get started."

"KAY!" she smiled. "Thankfully it's not that cold out. The lowest it'll probably get is like 60 degrees."

"If we're lucky." He told her.

**

* * *

**

Neji remained staring at Tenten. Neither of them could move. They were both stuck looking at the other and it didn't even feel awkward at first. Neji tried with every fiber in his body to move his head or say something but all that would come out of his mouth was carbon dioxide. Slowly but surely he finally got some part of his mouth to open but no words came out.

'_What do I say? She's just staring at me! Well I'm just staring at her too but….I must look like a total loser. COME ON Neji…say something. ANYTHING!'_

Tenten began to look the other way towards the shore like nothing had happened. Neji was soon flown over with relief. Thankfully it seemed like Tenten had quickly forgotten what had just happened and became more focused on getting to the shore.

'_That was a close one.' _Neji thought. _'Now we need to really get to the shore.'_

"Tenten..MMMH" Neji's eyes became as wide a saucers. His face turned twenty different shades of red, five not even known to man. Before he could even get five words out, Tenten kissed him on the lips. Her eyes were shut tight and it only lasted for three seconds, but when she broke it she kept her eyes shut and looked down.

"I'M SO SORRY!" she yelled. Neji was left stunned. He only stared at Tenten who was refusing to look up at him. "I WAS SO SCARED I THOUGHT I…I would never get my first kiss, and just incase something else happens now at least I did get it!" Tenten slowly opened her eyes to look at how Neji would react. He only stared at her blankly. His eyebrows were raised all the way, but he looked at her shocked.

"Well……okay." He said not changing his expression.

'_That's it?' _Tenten thought. _'He's not going say anything else but okay? PHEW! Not as bad as I thought!'_

"So….um, putting all that aside." Neji began to say as he looked towards the shore again.

'_Is he blushing again?' _Tenten thought proudly. Indeed Neji was blushing and chocking on his words.

"We just…..got to swim the rest of the way. Can you make it?" he asked looking at her again.

"No sweat." She told him.

"Alright. Be careful though. If you don't swim hard enough you'll get sent further down the stream."

"Don't you mean river?" she laughed.

"I'm not even sure anymore." He said back in Neji tone. "So…ready?"

"Last one there's a rotten egg!" she laughed as she began to swim to the shore. Neji went right behind her. As hard as the water was going they both seemed to get there okay.

"See…" Tenten said breathing heavily. "That wasn't so hard." She said collapsing onto the ground.

"You okay?" Neji asked falling back onto the ground too.

"My arms are just…..TIRED!" she blurted.

"Well mine are just fine." He told her now sitting up. "I guess it's because I was holding back when we were paddling, unlike some people I know who wanted to beat us to the half way point."

"You mean….you weren't _really_ trying to paddle your boat?" she asked confused.

"Actually….none of us were. It was part of Shikamaru's plan. Get you all tired, rest up our arms, and explode to the finish after we left the paths."

"So…..you guys could have beaten us to the half way mark." She said flabbergasted.

"It's true. I'm glad I told Shikamaru about this idea. It was really to get you all to try harder and take our time."

"So. If you _really_ tried to win in the beginning, then you would've been WAY ahead of us and we wouldn't have seen which path you would have taken." She said making it sound like all of there faults that they were in this mess. Neji was going to retaliate but then the more he thought about it, the more it felt like his fault.

'_If we tried to win in the first place the girls wouldn't have known which path to follow us down. Then they wouldn't be stuck in this mess, and we would only have to worry about our selves.'_

"Sorry Neji." he heard her say. "I didn't mean to make it sound like it was your fault or something. Actually, it's all my fault." She told him.

"Tenten." He said shocked that she would even think that this was all her fault. "How can you say that?"

"Well because it's true." She said sitting up and hugging her knees. "_I_ was the leader and _I_ made the decision to follow you guys. I could have picked another path, but I didn't. Because of _my_ choice we went down the River **Styx**!"

Neji watched Tenten and she had tears holding up in her eyes. Any second now they would go over board and fall down her face. Neji didn't want to see her cry, especially since he thought only weak people cried. Tenten was **not** **weak**, as far as he was concerned.

"Tenten…..I know _you_ picked that way to go, but didn't they all choose you as their leader? As far as I'm concerned it's their faults too. So really there's no one to blame here except for the river…what did you call it?" Tenten began to laugh. Neji was making her feel better when he could have just said 'SUCK IT UP!'

"River Styx? It's in Greek mythology, it was the cross roads between the world of the living and of the dead."

"Oh. Don't tell me you believe in it?" he said like he was saying 'you actually believe that garbage?'

"Of course not! I studied about it in school; I did rather well in that subject."

"Sounds to me like you got an A." he said standing up.

"Actually, an A PLUS!" she winked. Neji walked over to her and helped her stand.

"Thanks! But now….what do we do?" she asked bringing up reality.

"Honestly I have no idea what we should do." He confessed. "The only thing I can think of is to just follow the river back to the finish line."

"Sounds like a good idea." Tenten said thinking of other options.

"Just trying to think of what Shikamaru would do at a time like this." He confessed.

"Well, do _you_ think that it's a good idea?" she asked. Neji wasn't really sure, but he didn't want her to know that. He decided to himself that they would follow the river to the finish since that's where it was supposed to go anyways. He figured it would be a long walk, so he figured it was their only option.

"I think it's the best option." He told her.

"Then, lets go!" she smiled.

"Ladies first." He told her.

"Are you _nuts_? What if there's a **bear** up ahead? _You_ have to go first!" she said pushing him along.

"Fine, fine." He said walking along. "Wait a minute." He said stopping making Tenten walk into his back.

"What is it?" she asked. Neji turned around so Tenten did the same. Coming down the river was the other half of the boat, and it was very noisy.

"Inside our boat was a container that Gai tied down. In the container were sweatshirts." He told her. "We should get them!" he decided.

"But how?" Tenten asked.

"How else?" he said walking over to the water. "Swim."

**

* * *

**

Naruto and Hinata were continuing their walk down the side of the river/stream.

"We were told there were only three paths." Naruto said breaking a very long silence that had been going on between him and Hinata. "And Gai never said that they were **rivers**!"

"We were told that too. That's why this whole thing is so strange." She said getting Naruto to cock an eyebrow.

"Sorry but I don't follow." He told her as they continued forward.

"Well…they both told us that there were only three paths to take but there were four. And this path, it's too dangerous. There's no way they could have known about it."

"They did tell us that they hadn't done this as a tie-breaker in a long time." Naruto told her.

"Kurenai told us the same. I wonder _how_ long ago they did the last canoe tie-breaker."

"It must have been like, years!" Naruto exclaimed.

"And with the added rain to it, that only made this stream even worse." Hinata said looking at it.

"You're right." He said as he stopped walking.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" she asked. Naruto let go of Hinata and limped over towards the woods. He began to search for something on the ground. "What are you looking for?"

"This!" he said holding up a huge branch. "Instead of me leaning on you, I can just use this. Except its too long, so I'll just break it!" he laughed.

"Naruto, its okay if you want to lean on me. I don't mind. It might even be better then the branch."

"Thanks, but I don't want you to have to carry me the entire way down. I can carry myself down there." He said breaking an end piece of the branch.

"Well, if you're sure." She said not trying to get into it with him. Hinata then began to look out over the river to watch the fast water. As soon as she was about to turn around and look back at Naruto something caught her eye.

"Naruto!" she yelled.

"What's wrong?" he asked dropping his branch and looking at her to see if she was okay.

"Look!" she yelled pointing to an object in the water.

"Isn't that your…"

"MY BOAT!" she yelled. "That's only half of it, BUT in it I can see the container that has our sweatshirts. AND FOOD!" she yelled remembering.

"SCORE! We got to get it!" he yelled walking closer to the water. "But how do we get to it?"

**SPLASH**

Hinata had just jumped back into the water towards the boat.

"HINATA!" Naruto yelled.

Ignoring his calls she focused on getting to the moving half of the boat. It kept slowing down by getting stuck on a few rocks in the water.

'_Good. If it does that some more I can get it in a matter of seconds.' _Lucky for her the boat was caught on one more rocks and she was able to reach it. She put her arm around the boats edge and began to pull it back with her to shore. As she approached Naruto she could hear him yelling.

"Why are you bringing the whole thing?" he yelled as he walked into some of the water. When she was close enough he pulled her up and helped pull the boat onto the shore.

"I couldn't separate it from the boat. I would have no time. I'm surprised how easy it was to swim with it though." She said sitting down on the ground far from the water. Naruto unfastened the container and opened it up. Inside were four sweatshirts, two blankets, and,

"FOOD!" Naruto yelled happy to see the bags of chips. "We're definitely going to be okay." He said as he carried the container over to Hinata who was standing up again.

"Why don't I carry the container so you can walk with your branch." She offered.

"But it's too heavy for one person to carry." He told her.

"No it won't be." She said sticking it on top of her head. "I'll just carry it on my head." She laughed.

"WOE, you can do that?" Naruto asked amazed.

"Nope!" she said carrying the container normally. "But I can still carry it no problem. We can't have you carrying _everything_ Naruto."

"I just want to make sure that you're okay." He told her. "I just want to help you out."

"Well I am okay, and you can't help me if you can't even help yourself, so don't worry about it. If _however_ we run into wild animals, you can then, **and only then**, defend me!"

"Sounds like a plan." He said picking up his new walking stick. Because it was originally a branch the end was dividing into two so Naruto could put it right under his arm. He used it and walked over to where Hinata was holding the container.

"So we're not going to wear them yet?" he asked her.

"No, I think we should dry off a little more before we even put them on. That way they won't be sticky and wet."

"Well, I guess I can wait." He said as they began to walk again.

"Besides, do you really want to wear a "Camp Kunoichi" sweatshirt?" she asked.

"As much as it pains me I can do it." He said confidently. "They _are_ black."

"With PINK writing." She added.

"AW MAN!"

**

* * *

**

Sasuke and Sakura continued to walk down the side of the river when they began to hear a very loud and obnoxious bird yelling at the top of its lungs.

"kaaaaKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAAAAAaaaa." The bird from no where went.

"Did you hear that?" Sakura asked.

"How could I miss it?" he asked her.

"kaYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIII!"

"Sasuke, LOOK!" Sakura said pointing at the river. Sasuke's eyes grew wide. They were both staring at the water, and it dividing into two!

"What do we do now?" Sakura asked frantically.

"uuuurrr…" Sasuke couldn't believe their dumb luck. He wasn't sure if they should keep following the water down or if they should try something else.

'_But there isn't another way. We're just going to have to continue this way.' _Sasuke thought.

"We'll just have to keep going this way." He told her. Sakura continued to stare at the fork in the water. As Sasuke began to walk onward she turned her head to look up the river.

"SASUKE!" she yelled "LOOK!" Sasuke turned and looked to where Sakura was looking. Coming down the water was the container that was attached to one of their boats.

"That's from my boat!" they both said at once.

"Well, whoever's boat it belongs to means only one thing. There's food and clothes in it." Sasuke said as he walked closer over to the water.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked getting worried.

"I'm going to swim in after it before we loose it." He told her.

"But Sasuke! It's too dangerous." She said holding her hands close to her chest.

"Look, I have to go in and get it. And I'll be okay since I still have my life jacket on, good thing I decided to not just throw it away." He said as he walked into the water. When the water was at his chest he began to swim towards the container that was coming down towards him.

'_At this rate I should make it in time, and grab it before it passes me.'_

Sasuke's calculations were correct and he managed to grab the container just before it past him. He easily swam back with it to Sakura who helped him out of the water. He sat down on the ground and she began open the container up. Inside were gray sweatshirts that said "Camp Shinobi" on the fronts. Sakura sighed since they weren't from her camp.

'_And they looked totally cute too.' _She sighed in her head.

"So what do we have?" Sasuke asked.

"This container came from your boat." She told him. Sakura then looked back into the container and furrowed her eyebrows. Sasuke noticed this and went towards her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Inside here…..there's only two sweatshirts." She said taking one out.

"Gai told us that there was one for each of us though." Sasuke told her as he grabbed a sweatshirt out. When he pulled it out an empty chip bag fell from under it and onto the ground.

"Look." Sakura said picking it up. "Somebody has already eaten the food. There're only two bags of chips in here, and two empty ones." She said taking out the other empty chip bag.

"That means that…." Sasuke began to put some real thought into all of the clues they had before them. "Maybe Neji and Tenten are _really_ far behind us." Sakura held her breath. Their friends were okay, at least two of them were.

"Wait a second!" she said understanding. "They must have seen our arrow on the ground. They knew we were down here and sent the container down the river hoping it would get to us!"

"You're right. That must be it!" Sasuke said. "You're pretty smart Sakura." He told her making her blush.

"Oh, well this big head does have some brains in it." She laughed nervously.

"You know that really _pisses_ me off." Sasuke said standing up looking angry.

"Sasuke…what's wrong?" she asked getting slightly worried.

"I hate that you think you have a huge forehead. Ino goes off about it every time. Your forehead is fine, and so is the rest of you." he said making her entire face turn red.

"I mean, your entire head is….fine." he corrected as casually as he could.

'_Damn, I don't know why I still get so nervous around her. We've only hooked up like how many times already?' _He then looked down at Sakura who was smiling and looking off back at the water.

"Thank you Sasuke." She said to him as the wind blew threw her hair.

"For what?" he asked knowing that that was a stupid question.

"I don't think I've ever met someone as nice as you." she said standing up and looking at him.

'_Okay that's not true.' _Sakura admitted to her self. _'Hinata is probably nicer then him, but he gets what I'm saying.'_

"Well if you knew who I really was, I don't think you'd be saying that. Come on lets keep walking." He said as he put the sweatshirts and food in the container and picking it up. He walked away and Sakura began to follow him.

"What do you mean 'If I knew who you really were'?" she asked walking along side him.

"Let's just say that I have a reputation for being sort of cold towards people. I don't know if you know what its like to have a fan club of girls but it gets real annoying after a while and makes a big impact on your character."

"Well…..I can't say that I've ever had a fan club of girls before." She said letting out a slight giggle. "But Sasuke, the person you are is _right here_. You may be mean to annoying girls who annoy you to no end, but you can have another attitude towards other people. Like your friends. I'm sure you're not cold and cruel to them. Except for Naruto, but I think that's only because you see him as a brother, and that's why you both call each other names. Sort of like me and Ino too if you think about it. I call her pig, and she calls me forehead, but we'll protect each other to the death probably. Sasuke….I….haven't known you very long but….I know who you are."

"You mean an Uchiha?"

"No, actually the first time I saw you I had no idea you were "The Sasuke Uchiha". But I know that you're kind, sweet, caring, loyal, and a very brave person." Sasuke lightly blushed to all the things Sakura said.

"You…sure about that?" he asked her.

"I'm positive." She smiled.

They both continued to walk together, but they were in silence for a short while.

"KAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIAAAAAAAA. KAKAAAAAAAAAAAIAAAAAAAAAAIAAAAAAAAAIAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled the bird from earlier.

"I hope its getting mauled by something." Sasuke said out loud.

'_Oh SHIT, now I sound like I like murder. She'll probably take back all those things she said about me.'_

"It's about freakin TIME, that damn thing was getting on my LAST nerve." She said letting a vain in her forehead throb.

"Well Sakura…..I had no idea." He smirked.

"Idea? About what?" she asked confused.

"That you could grow so angry and annoyed with something real fast."

"Something we have in common." She laughed. Sasuke smiled because he knew it was true. He also began to feel better about himself. He felt amazing knowing that someone didn't look at him and think HOTTIE! Or COLD HEARTED! She saw him as a sweet regular guy, and NOT an Uchiha.

"I guess that's why I like you so much." He said. Sakura stopped her laughing.

"Why?" she asked above a whisper.

"Because when we first met you didn't treat me like an Uchiha. You weren't nice to me because I was rich, you were nice to me because….well you were nice to me and that's not the reason why."

"Sasuke, I was nice to you because I was taught to be nice to everyone." She put bluntly. At hearing that Sasuke felt no longer special that she was only nice to him because she's just a nice person.

"But, I really wanted to be nice to you because….I really like you." Sakura concluded by looking down at the ground in shyness.

Sasuke's eyes grew wide in SHOCK. Sakura just told him that he liked her, and sure he knew that from making out with her, but now the words came out of her mouth.

"I like you too." He told her making them both stop walking. They both looked at each other and smiled.

"I'd give you a kiss, but you're holding that thing." She said pointing at the container. As if it was on fire Sasuke dropped the container and grabbed Sakura into a deep kiss. She was a little thrown back since she wasn't expecting that so fast, but she returned it with just as much force as Sasuke. After parting they both looked at each other.

"Thank you." Sasuke told her.

"No." Sakura said catching her breathe. "Thaaaaank you!"

Sasuke picked up the container again and they both continued their walk.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIAAAIIIAAAAKAKA…KRAK!"

**

* * *

**

Neji had jumped into the water towards the half of the boat that had the container in it. It was easy for him to grab the boat and pull the entire thing back towards Tenten. Once he was out of the water Tenten began to remove the container from the boat and open it up to see what was inside.

"Nice sweatshirts!" Tenten said pulling out one of the four. "No blankets?"

"You mean you got blankets in yours?" Neji asked. Tenten nodded yes. "They spoil you guys over at your camp." He said as he went into the container too. "Well, there're four bags of food so we should wait a while before we eat one of the bags."

"Good idea." Tenten said standing up with one of the sweatshirts in hand. "I'll put this sweatshirt on and you should probably wait till you dry off before you put on yours." She advised. Tenten then began to put the sweatshirt on over her. Neji watched her and didn't even blink. In his own perverted way, this would be the last time he would see Tenten in her bikini top, so he wanted to make sure he remembered everything. She had her arms stretched up above her head as she pulled it down.

'_From down here Tenten' chest looks even bigger. I really need to look away before I get a nose bleed.' _He thought as he put all of his attention back into the container.

"So we should probably keep walking now, right?" she asked as she bent close to his face. When Neji turned to look at her he caught a glimpse of how big the sweatshirt was on her. It was initially made for guys so that's why it didn't fit her, but it went so low that it looked like she was wearing nothing else.

"Right. I'll carry the container and we'll eat something in a while." He said closing the container up.

"Looks like you're going to be walking topless for a while." She giggled. Neji then looked at his chest.

"Tenten…..I'm still wearing my life jacket." He said confused.

"….OH…." Tenten began to blush.

'_AW MAN! Now he thinks I want to see him with his shirt off. Just great! I mean I was thinking that he would get cold because he was wearing his swimming suit, so I automatically thought that he was shirtless. This is probably going to be an awkward walk now. OH NO, he's still looking at me!'_

"I forgot you were wearing it." She laughed nervously. Neji smirked at her as he walked by, and doing so he let out a short laugh. "What's so funny?" she asked picking up speed to be next to him.

"Nothing." He told her.

"Come on Neji, tell me what's so funny?" she pleaded.

"No, you might get mad." He smirked.

"I wont, I swear." She promised.

"Well, I think you just really want to see me with my shirt off." He told her.

"HEY!" she yelled. "I hope you don't think I'm just some prissy little girl who's thinking of only one thing!" she yelled. Neji began to laugh at her.

"See, I told you you were going to get mad." Tenten blushed a little.

"Okay, so I lied! But I'm telling you right now that I do NOT want to see you shirtless."

"How do I know that's not just another lie?" he asked her. Tenten blushed. She was losing this little argument.

"Well….I don't." she said shyly while blushing madly.

"You're face looks a little suspicious." He told her.

"IT IS NOT!" she defended as she rubbed her face. Neji began to laugh at her some more. "STOP LAUGHING!" she yelled looking right at him. Neji didn't stop and leaned over since his sides were beginning to hurt.

"I'm sorry Tenten. I can't help it if you just want to put out your feelings so openly with me!" he laughed. "First you kiss me, now you want to see me shirtless. Why don't we take our relationship a little slower!" he laughed some more.

"Who said I ever wanted to see you shirtless? I bet you don't even have abs!" she yelled in a huff. That really did it for Neji. Ego was now killed, and Tenten could feel it too.

'_SHIT! I shouldn't have said THAT! Ino's right about guys. You got to make them feel manly all the time and you can't act tough around them or they won't fine you attractive. Man was she right.' _

Tenten was now regretting saying what she said. She hurt Neji's masculinity and now he would probably hate her forever. Their walking had become awkward without them talking to each other. Neji kept looking straight ahead and Tenten would keep sneaking looks at him. She was trying to think of something to start up a new conversation, but then she started to wonder if she should just apologize to him.

"What else do you like?" Neji asked suddenly. "Besides Greek mythology."

"……um…Oh I like astrology, like fortune-telling and horoscopes. The only time I ever read a magazine was to just check mine out." She told Neji.

"Really?" he asked surprised to hear her say that.

"Yeah! I absolutely love the stuff. I'm a Pisces! I'm creative, loving, and most compatible with a cancer! My lucky numbers always seem to have the number five involved, and I can be an independent person. What sign are you Neji?" She asked growing excited.

"I'm………a cancer." He told her. Tenten paled.

"OOooh…really? That's…that's interesting." Tenten said shaking nervously.

"Are you okay?" Neji asked her concerned since it seemed she was shivering. "Isn't that keeping you warm?"

"OH, _yeah_, sorry about that. I don't have pants on so my legs are cold." She lied.

They continued onward without talking for a while. Neji was glad she was shivering so he could change the subject about him and her being compatible.

'_No, WAIT. I need to tell Tenten how I feel about her. I wanted to find the best moment to do that, and this seems to be it!'_

"Tenten..I…"

"Neji look at that!" Tenten said pointing ahead of them. Neji looked towards where she was pointing. Ahead of them on the ground was a bundle of sticks forming what looked to be an arrow. As they walked closer to it, it was indeed just that.

"Do you think this was made by one of our friends?" Tenten asked.

"hmmm…..Look!" Neji said pointing in front of it. "That's the Uchiha crest!" Tenten bent down and indeed it was the Uchiha crest drawn into the ground.

"That means Sasuke's been here." Tenten then looked lower under the arrow to see a word spelt out. "Hey there's more." She said. Neji took a step back to see what she was talking about.

"Wedgie?" he asked almost disgusted. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh hahahaa, I think this means one of my friends is here too." Tenten said laughing nervously. "It sounds like Ino, but since she fell off the boat all the way up there that means it could only be….Sakura!"

"That does make sense that Sakura and Sasuke would be together." Neji told her. "But what does Wedgie mean?" he asked hoping to get an explanation.

"Well, it's kind of an inside joke!" she told him.

"It's a girl thing?" he asked while raising an eyebrow.

"You could say that!" she smiled. Tenten's eyes grew wide when she saw Neji opening up the container and taking a sweatshirt out along with two bags of chips. "What are you doing?" she asked bending down to be at his level.

"Sasuke and Sakura were here which means they must have gone down the side of the river too. Since the arrow is pointing that way we can only just assume this. I'm going to leave them two sweatshirts and food so they can eat and be warm."

"How are you going to give it to them?" Tenten asked not following at all.

"Simple, I'll throw it in the water and hopefully they get it."

"I see. So, then why are you opening up a bag of chips?"

"Here you open one too." He said giving her a bag.

"OOookay!" she said as she complied with his order. "Now what?" she asked looking into the bag.

"Start eating." He said as he also began to eat his chips. "We'll put our empty bags in here so Sasuke and Sakura know that we got to it already. again?" Tenten asked confused.

"It's one thing for them to just find only two bags of food and two sweatshirts cause they could just think Gai forgot to put in the rest. If they see two empty bags of food then they'll know we ate it. Get it?"

"Yeah, or I'm beginning to." She said putting more food in her mouth. "Too bad we couldn't wait a little longer, cause these things are good!"

"Try not to savor it cause I'm already done." He told her as he stuck his bag in the container.

"Neji, suppose this container gets stuck on something and doesn't make it to them. Then what do we do?" Tenten asked finishing up her bag.

"Well if it does get stuck then we'll see it and get it unstuck. We'll just try again." He said making the plan sound simple.

"Sounds like you've got this entire thing figured out already." She said dumping the crumbs out of her bag. She handed it to Neji and he put it in the container. He stood up with it all and went over to the water to throw it in. "make sure you don't throw it at a rock so it doesn't break!" Tenten yelled before he threw it.

"I'm not going to throw it at a rock." He convinced her. "I'll throw it really far out." With that Neji threw it with all his might towards the middle of the river where there were fewer rocks. "See, what I tell you." he said as he turned around to face Tenten.

**BAM**

Tenten crossed her arms and looked at Neji with a raised eyebrow. Neji didn't want to turn around to see what the loud noise was, but he could only guess since Tenten gave him a 'I told you so look' He walked over to her and picked up his sweatshirt off the ground. He began to walk again and she followed right behind him.

"SOOooo." Tenten began.

"I don't want to talk about it." He put simply. Tenten let out a laugh and began to hum as they both walked down the river side.

**

* * *

**

As Naruto and Hinata continued to walk along side of the river they began to hear a very strange sound.

"kaYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIII!"

"What kind of bird was that?" Hinata asked out loud.

"Beats me." Naruto said. As they continued to walk a big black bird landed in front of them. They both stopped and stared at the bird that was standing in front of them.

"Naruto." Hinata whispered. "What do we do?" she asked still staring at the bird.

"Well I'm not just going to wait for it to move, I'm going to move it!" he said as he took his walking stick away from his arm. "MOVE BIRD!" he yelled as he swung his stick around the bird. The bird some how dodged each of his swinging attempts, and it seemed to do it with no problem at all. "HEY, damn bird."

"We could just walk around it." Hinata suggested.

"No way, it's war with me and this bird." Naruto said as he took the stick in both of his hands and began to pound at the bird. The bird then flew up into the trees out of sight.

"HA, you see? I'm the boss around here." He said as he gave Hinata one of his trade mark grins. Hinata applauded him so he felt he should take a bow. "Thank you, you're a beautiful audience!" he said making Hinata giggle. As he continued to bow some more, something wet hit him in the head.

"HUH!" Hinata gasped as she stared at what was on Naruto's head. He slowly looked up at her in disgust since he realized what it was. He put his hand on his head and took some of it off to look at it. In his hand was a little present from the bird in the trees.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto yelled as he shook his hands up at the bird. "COME ON AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!" he yelled. They couldn't see the bird but they could hear it, what Naruto would describe it as, laughing at them.

"Naruto calm down." Hinata said putting her hand on his shoulder. He did calm down but when some of the bird's crap went down his face he began to yell again.

"I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!" he said as he began to jump around again.

"Naruto, where are you going?" Hinata asked as she saw him heading for a tree.

"I'm going to climb this tree and KILL that bird." He said as he tried to get a firm grip around the tree.

"Naruto you could get hurt, and don't you think you should get that stuff out of your hair before you smell like it?" Naruto then realized Hinata was right, and he didn't want to smell like bird shit all day, especially around Hinata. He then walked over to the water and kneeled down before it.

'_What's the best way to do this?' _He thought. Then Naruto just stuck his entire head right in the water. He used his hands and scrubbed viciously threw his scalp. As he was doing that Hinata decided it was probably a good time for her to put on her sweatshirt. When Naruto was done washing out his hair and face he looked up at Hinata and noticed her change of wardrobe.

'_That sweatshirt looks really good on her.' _He thought as he blushed a little.

"Naruto, your face is kind of red." Hinata pointed out.

"Must be from the cold water." He said rubbing his face.

"Want a sweatshirt?" Hinata asked pulling the other sweatshirt out from the container.

"Sure, I can wipe my face on it." He said as he put his arms out to catch the sweatshirt she threw over to him. After he put it on he looked over at Hinata and she was trying not to laugh it appeared. "What?" he asked.

"You look….cute in that sweatshirt!" she said letting out her laughter. Naruto then looked down at himself.

"Hey it's bad enough the bird is making fun of me, but now you!?" he asked. Hinata stopped laughing and looked at him serious.

"….PAhahahahaaaahahaha." she laughed. "Sorry….Naruto…" she said still laughing.

"Well I didn't think I looked _that_ bad." He said checking himself out.

"Oh no….you don't….it's just fun to see you in a Camp Kunoichi sweatshirt." She said slowing her laughter.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." He said walking over to her.

"Oh Naruto I'm sorry." She said now having her laughter under control.

"I don't think I believe you anymore." He told her closing the container.

"Oh pleeease Naruto, I'm sorry for laughing!" Hinata pleaded as he picked up his stick.

"Nope. Don't think that's going to happen any time soon." He said walking away from her, stick under his arm. Hinata picked up the container and ran up next to him.

"Naruto what can I do to show you I'm sorry?" she asked. He didn't say anything. "Fine. Be that way." Hinata said as she stopped walking. Naruto continued onward but when he turned around expecting to see Hinata standing in her spot he instead saw her sitting on top of the container with her arms crossed.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm not leaving here until you forgive me." She said in a huff.

"Fine, I forgive you. Now lets get going." He said turning around.

"Liar!" she yelled as she closed her eyes and looked away from him.

"Oh come on Hinata, you knew I was only joking." He told her. She didn't comply and kept looking in another direction with her eyes shut. Naruto walked over towards her and bent down so he could be eye level with her. She didn't look at him at first but then she opened her eyes up and looked right at him.

"Hinata…..I forgive you." he told her as serious as he could. _'Normally she's the one forgiving me. Way to change the tables.'_

"Thank you Naruto." Hinata smiled as sweetly as she could. Naruto then stood up and gave Hinata his hand which she took gratefully. He pulled her up fast which made her go into his chest.

'_Perfect Timing.' _They both thought. Naruto put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him which she let him do. Hinata had butterflies in her stomach and they were going up her throat. She couldn't speak or anything, and by the looks of it neither could Naruto. He put his right hand on the side of her head and went down towards her face when something clawed at his forehead.

"aaAAAAAAHHHHH!" Naruto yelled as the black bird clawed at his face and attacked his hair.

"Oh my God, not his hair!" Hinata said picking up Naruto's walking sick and hitting the bird forcing it into a near by tree.

"KAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIAAAAAAAA. KAKAAAAAAAAAAAIAAAAAAAAAAIAAAAAAAAAIAAAAAAAAAAA!" the bird yelled as it frantically flew around in circles not knowing which way to go.

"Naruto are you okay!" Hinata asked above the bird's shrieks.

"That little! It got my face!" he said showing her his scratched up face.

"HUH!" Hinata's eyes grew wide at the sight of Naruto's once perfect face that was now covered in scratches and some blood.

"Don't worry about it though. One time when I was delivering papers I was attacked by cats _and_ birds. It healed up pretty fast." He said.

"You mean when my sister set up that trap for you?" Hinata asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that was you." he said remembering.

"No, not me but my sister." She corrected.

"_Yeah_, I can't wait to meet her." He said cracking his knuckles. Hinata laughed as the bird swooped down and crashed into her.

"HEEY!" she yelled as she swatted at the bird that wouldn't leave her alone. _'Shouldn't have hit it so hard.' _Hinata thought as Naruto grabbed the bird with his hands and slammed it into the ground.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIAAAIIIAAAAKAKA…KRAK!" the bird yelled as Naruto began strangling it and slamming into the ground at once. When Naruto didn't feel it resisting anymore he stopped and dropped the bird. It didn't move and just lied there on the floor dead. Naruto looked up at Hinata breathless and she had one of her hands supporting her self on a tree as she began to catch her breath too. She was looking sadly at the bird that was now dead. She then looked up at Naruto to see how he was taking its death, and he seemed to be taking it pretty well. Naruto saw her looking at him so he tried to explain himself.

"You said I could defend you if we ran into crazy animals. That in my book was a crazy animal, _and_ it was attacking you." Hinata nodded her head.

"You're right." She told him. "If you didn't, it would still be attacking us."

"So let's leave already and get away from this dead bird." He said getting his stick that was across from him.

"We should burry it first." She told him.

"You want to burry the bird?" he asked utterly confused.

"Yes, we at least owe it that much."

"We owe it nothing as far as I'm concerned!" Naruto said looking at it in disgust.

"Please Naruto, I think it's so sad to see something dead." She said making a sad face. Naruto couldn't fight it.

"_Fine_," he said giving up. "I'll dig a hole or something. But you know something will dig it up and eat it."

"That's why we'll put it in our container." She told him.

"But what about all the stuff in it?" he asked.

"I'll carry it!" she smiled.

"Fine, but no complaining about it." He said rolling up his sleeves.

"Deal!" she said clapping her hands together. Naruto began to dig into a soft part of the ground that would be deep enough for the whole container to fit in. Once that was done He picked up the bird and stuck in the container that Hinata had emptied out. After closing the lid and sticking it in the ground he began to put all the dirt back over it. When done, he looked over at Hinata and gave her a look that asked, 'satisfied?' Hinata nodded and smiled. She went over and grabbed some dandelions that were in the ground to lay them on top of the mound of dirt.

"Say something Naruto." She said solemnly as she folded her hands. Naruto cleared his throat not believing he was about to do this.

"We're gathered here today to send off….a bird that….we didn't know very well but….we hope it a safe journey to that….BIG tree in the sky. Amen." He said kicking dirt over the mound. Hinata then cleared her throat so she could say something.

"We didn't know this bird very well, but we did know one thing about him. He….was a life ruiner." Naruto then opened his eyes up since he had them closed in reverence. "He ruined the silence of nature with his annoying voice; he ruined Naruto's hair and worst of all his face, and ruined my first kiss. Oh help this bird to the path to hell, where he can burn in an everlasting fire of _evil_!" Naruto was then laughing at this point. "Goodbye to you little annoying bird, and I hope you regret messing around with us. Amen." Hinata finished by kicking some dirt onto the mound. "Ready to go?" she asked trying to not laugh. Naruto however was laughing and couldn't stop.

"Hinata I don't get you. You made it seem so sad and then you give it the speech it deserves!" he said wiping tears out of his eyes. "Wasn't expecting that."

"Well you heard me, it ruined our walk, and it was going so well too." She said picking up her stuff that she placed on the ground. "The only good thing about this is I got to carry these warm blankets so now my arms won't be cold."

"SOo, that was your plan this entire time, wasn't it?" he asked slyly.

"No!" she smiled.

"I'm not sure I believe you, you're face looks suspicious." He said getting in closer to her so he could see it better. She just smiled at him.

"See, not lying." She said walking away with him.

"I don't know." He said getting closer to her again. He closed one of his eyes to improve his vision a bit. As he stared at her she suddenly kissed his cheek! Naruto was left dumbfounded as she continued to walk away. He began to hold his cheek where she had kissed him.

"Wha…what was that for?" he asked not blinking.

"That's for saving me from the bird." She told him. "Thank you!"

After another minute of holding his face he began to slowly, but surely, walk after her.

"_Well_…_anytime_!" he said sounding drunk. Hinata stopped walking and he got next to her.

"Why are you stopping?" he asked. "Is there another bird? Because I'll get rid of it!" Hinata just pointed out to the water so Naruto looked. When he did his eyes grew wide at what he saw. The water was parting into two!

"Naruto….what do we do now?" Hinata asked sadly. Naruto clenched his fist tightly. He felt as if the fates themselves were the ones who were toying with him and Hinata just happened to be an innocent bystander in all of it.

"We just keep following the path." He told her not taking his eyes off of the fork in the water. "There's no other way to go."

They stared at it for a minute more wondering if there was some other way to go, but it all looked hopeless and they continued to walk along side the water in the woods.

* * *

**Okay I LIED! What inspired me to right this story will indeed be in the next, VERY NEXT, chapter. You heard here first, and i promise this time! I had off yesterday since i had homecoming and i had _all _day to finish my story. I'm so glad i got it done. And to anyone who is up to date with the Naruto manga after the two year skip, CAN YOU BELIEVE WHO DIED!?!!? Love you all!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Because i was so late sending this in i made it SOOO long your head will spin around, FIVE TIMES! Tell me what you think in a review, and in reality i should be getting 374 reviews a chapter since that's how many people put this on their favorites AND alerts. I'm just saying! OH! and this is my inspiration, my total MUSE! Enjoy.**

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura were walking together in matching sweatshirts as they ate the food that they found in the container. They ditched it a long time ago so that Neji and Tenten would know that they got it and continued onward. 

"I hope we made the right choice." Sakura said out loud.

"Sakura, we had to continue without everyone." He told her.

"No, I mean about taking this way after the fork in the water, but yeah leaving them is still getting to me." She said sadly.

"Well, what would you have rather done?" he asked getting her to look up at him questionably. "Swim across the water and go down the other side?"

"Okay no, but what if we're going down the wrong way and that way was the right way to go? I know we really didn't _have_ a choice but I hope it's still the right one."

"I know what you mean." Sasuke told her sticking his hands in his sweatshirt pocket.

"You're done eating?" Sakura asked noticing his hands in his pocket.

"Yeah. I dropped the bag back there." He said motioning with his head.

"I didn't take you as a litter bug Sasuke." She smirked.

"Well don't think of it as littering. Think of it as letting the others know that we went this way." He said trying to make his littering sound like a good idea.

"Well wouldn't a light breeze just blow it away and send it somewhere else?" Sakura asked. Sasuke thought about this.

"Guess I really didn't count on the wind coming threw, but you're probably right. Oh well." He said making Sakura sweat drop.

"Whatever." She said giving up. When Sakura finished her food she dumped her crumbs out and put her trash in her sweatshirt pocket.

"I didn't take you as a tree hugger Sakura." Sasuke said making fun of Sakura's earlier comment on him being a litter bug.

"Hey! No I'm not!" she defended.

"Look if you wanna be a tree hugger, don't let me stop you." he smirked.

"I am NOT a tree hugger; I just have a conscience about littering is all." she said crossing her arms. They walked for a while in another awkward moment where neither of them could think of something to say.

'_I wonder if following the side of the river will even get us to where we want to go.' _Sakura thought to herself.

"So Sakura, what school do you go to?" Sasuke asked trying to both start up a conversation and get to know her better.

"I go to South Konoha for girls. It's where Hinata and Ino go too."

"Oh, actually I think I already knew that." Sasuke said realizing that his question was stupid. "Do you, like it up there?" he asked.

"Well it's a pretty nice school, the only down thing is no boys." She said.

"That's how it is at our school too with the no girls, except I kind of like that part since it means my fan club can't follow me everywhere." He told her. "That's the last thing I need is to be chased by girls between each of my classes."

"Sounds exciting!" Sakura told him sounding enthusiastic.

"Girls are just annoying, and they go on and on about absolutely nothing. They all seem to have strong A.D.D where they talk about one thing that leads to another." Sasuke said as he looked up at the sky. He was waiting for Sakura to respond but he got nothing. He looked over at her to see what the problem was but all he saw her do was give him a HUGE shocked face. "……what?" he asked confused.

"You think _all_ girls are annoying?" she asked not changing her face.

"Pretty much, why?" he asked not understanding.

"Well jeepers Sasuke!" Sakura said trying to sound girly and nice. "The last time I checked….I was kind of….. A GIRL!" she yelled.

"Wait a second!" he said trying to fix what he had said. "I didn't mean _you_, I meant like, _other_ girls." _'That was a close one!' _he thought congratulating himself.

"So….you mean like my best friends Tenten, Ino, AND HINATA are annoying?" she asked fuming again.

'_oops, never mind!' _"Well, look I didn't mean to say anything. By all girls I meant my 'fan girls', and I guess I just forgot you were a girl since I'm so comfortable talking to you. You're definitely not like any other girl I've met." He said praying she wouldn't get mad. Sakura stared at him and then began to raise her hand. Sasuke closed his eyes ready for the hit that he knew he deserved. _'Shouldn't have said a thing Uchiha!' _he thought waiting for the hit, but, to his surprise, Sakura raised her hand to put behind his head so she could kiss him. It only lasted a sweet ten seconds but there was something deep in that kiss that they both could feel.

"What was that for?" Sasuke asked with a few butterflies in his throat.

"That was so you remember I'm a girl." She told him satisfied. "But I'm also glad that you think of me as sort of like…..maybe a…..friend? And defiantly not a fan girl?" she asked.

"Sakura, you're **definitely** one of my friends." He told her as he raised both his eyebrows on the word 'definitely' so she could see it in his eyes what he meant.

"You're definitely one of mine too." She smiled. "And this makes you my first boyfriend. I MEAN….." Sakura began to blush at realizing her mistake. "My first friend who is a _boy_." She corrected.

"You're definitely my first friend who's a girl, and believe me I never thought I would have one of those again." He said smiling.

"What do you mean, _again_?" Sakura smiled as she grew curious.

"Hinata was one of my first friends and was probably my best even though she was a girl."

"How long ago did you know her?" she asked forgetting.

"Since preschool. You could say we were inseparable, and then we met Shikamaru who became one of our instant friends."

"So you guys were just a trio?" she asked wondering if that's all the friends they had.

"Pretty much. We were best friends all through preschool, but then me and Shikamaru moved separating us from her."

"How weird that you both moved at the same time."

"I called that a blessing since I didn't like to make new friends and since Shikamaru is just so lazy we never made friends right away. We didn't make friends at our school, but we did make a friend at the park." He said showing a faint smile as he thought about his past. "I don't think I'll ever forget that day, when we met a kid who changed our lives."

"Wanna tell me about it?" she asked growing curious.

"It's a long story." He told her. "You sure?"

"I'm sure it's not that long, and it's not like I'm going anywhere." She smiled.

"Good." He told her making her blush. "I guess it started in early October, maybe the first week. Shikamaru and I were going to the park and we could walk there together since where we live is really safe. We'd always meet by this ramen stand that was the midpoint from both our houses. After that we would just head together to the park. We did this almost every day since our teachers never gave us homework so we always had free time.

_FLASHBACK_

_Sasuke and Shikamaru walked together to the park and headed straight for the swing set. It was where they always liked to hang out together, that or just a shady tree in the summer. When they got there they saw a bunch of kids making fun of some smaller kid with bright blonde hair. The small kid was wearing tattered green sweatpants with a ragged black shirt. The kids were yelling at him, calling him names and taking turns pushing him to the ground which he refused to stay on._

"_Why don't you just stay down on the ground you loser!" yelled one of the boys who pushed him back down._

"_Look at him trying to get back up!" yelled another boy._

"_Then we push him right back down!" yelled a girl who pushed him back with her foot._

"_I bet if we pelt him with rocks he'll stay down!" suggested another boy. _

"_But wont his parents ask about why he's bleeding?" asked the youngest boy._

"_He doesn't have any!" laughed the girl. "And he's POOR!" she yelled extra louder so he could hear her._

"_HEY!" yelled Shikamaru who surprised not only Sasuke and the group of kids, but even himself. "Leave that kid alone! What the hell do you think you're doing?"_

"_HUH! He said a bad word!" said the littlest boy. _

"_I'll say whatever I damn feel like." Shikamaru told them. **'My mom is going to kill me if she hears me saying this bad stuff.' **He thought grimly._

"_So who are you to say anything at all?" asked one of the boys who walked over closer to him obviously not intimidated. "I see your family symbol, you're a Nara. You're not exactly high and mighty so you'd better watch yourself if you know what's good for you." the boy threatened. _

"_Hey loser, back off." Sasuke said stepping around from behind Shikamaru who walked in front of him._

"_And who are you?" asked one of the boys._

"_My name's Sasuke Uchiha." He told them. All the kids grew pale and wished to be anywhere but there._

"…_.Ohh….um, well…." They were all lost of words._

"_Why don't all of you just get out of here, and don't come back because this is my playground now!" he told them. He didn't have to tell them twice, they were all out of there before Sasuke could do anything to them. _

"_You're playground?" Shikamaru laughed. Sasuke shook off what he had to say and went over to the boy who was struggling to get back on his feet. Sasuke and Shikamaru went over and helped him up._

"_Are you okay?" Shikamaru asked putting the kid's arm around his neck. Sasuke did the exact same. _

"……_.Why….are you helping…..me…?" the boy asked sounding tired._

"_I know what its like to be poor." Shikamaru said helping Sasuke bring the boy over to a bench._

"_Look at him." Sasuke said as they sat him down. "He's bleeding. We should get him to one of our houses so he can get bandages."_

"_I think that's a bad idea!" the boy quickly shot. "You'll get in trouble if you're near me, thanks for the help now you can leave." Sasuke and Shikamaru stared confused at the injured boy who looked like he needed their help. _

"_No, let's take him to my house." Sasuke said. "You can wash up there."_

"…_.but.."_

"_Up you go." Shikamaru said putting the boy around his shoulder again. Sasuke got the other side and together they brought the kid to Sasuke's house. When they arrived the boy stared at the house in complete awe._

"_Where….are we?" he asked._

"_My house." Sasuke told him as he pushed his front door open._

"_SASUKE!" said a maid walking into the hall. "How was your day at…the…OH MY!"_

"_Our friend needs help." Sasuke told her as they continued to pull the boy along. They were both starting to get tired even though he wasn't that heavy. _

"_Give him to me, I'll run him to the infirmary!" she picked up the boy in her arms and hurried her self to the Uchiha's infirmary which was near the kitchen. Sasuke and Shikamaru ran right behind her._

"_What do you want us to do?" Sasuke asked wanting to help._

"_Stay with me and you both can be my helpers." She told them. Shikamaru noticed the door was coming up so he ran ahead of her to open the door. "Thank you Shikamaru." The maid placed the boy down on a bed and she took a look at him. He was bleeding on his hands, he had dirt everywhere, his clothes were ripped up, and on his knees he had blood seeping threw. "I can give him some bandages but first we'll have to clean him up, and I don't just mean some disinfectant. We'll have to clean him from head to toe. So it looks like I'll have to give him a bath." She said nodding her head making it final._

"…_a…bath?" the boy asked tiredly._

"_Sasuke get him some of your clothes, and you might want to get him some underwear too."_

"_Got it!" Sasuke said running to his room to grab the boy some spare clothes. Sasuke came back with an orange shirt and jeans along with socks shoes and underwear. He went back to the infirmary where Shikamaru was mixing some medicines together._

"_What are you doing?" Sasuke asked putting the clothes down on a chair._

"_Trying to make some disinfectant for that kid. It's not that hard, I read about how to do it." He said not taking his eyes off what he was doing. _

'_**I had no idea Shikamaru was this smart. We're only six years old! Well he's seven but does that make a difference?' **Sasuke thought to himself as he sat down on the bed. After an hour of waiting the maid and boy, who was wrapped in a towel, came back into the room._

"_Oh good, the clothes are right here. While you get dressed I'll just get you bandages." She said sounding out of breath._

"_What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked._

"_He didn't want to take a bath." She said in a huff. "I had to force him in the tub."_

"_And I'm going to sue you for doing something to me against my wishes!" he told her as he continued to stand wrapped in a towel._

"_You'll catch a cold and die if you don't get into your new dry clothes, so stop threatening me and do that." She yelled. The boy wasn't happy about it but he did as he was told so she wouldn't stay on his case. The maid turned to get some disinfectant but to her surprise there was a big mess of medicine instead. "Who made this mess?" she exclaimed in anger knowing she would have to clean it. She turned and looked at Sasuke who as fast as lightning pointed to Shikamaru._

"_Shikamarudidit!" he yelled. Shikamaru rolled his eyes lazily._

"_I was making the disinfectant, I thought it was a good idea." He said showing her a small jar of what he had made. The maid took it from his hand and peered inside. She knew Shikamaru was from the Nara family and they were known for their medicines so she thought it couldn't hurt to try it out. She took some cotton balls and rubbed it on what was inside the jar. The boy had on his pants at that moment so she told him to sit on the bed so she could get his upper chest and arms. Once he was sitting she began to put the ointment on him, and he just stared at her doing it. _

"_Sasuke can you grab me the bandages please?" she asked. Sasuke got up and grabbed the bandages that were next to Shikamaru's mess. He handed them to her and she began to wrap up the boy. "Sasuke after I'm done with this you'll have to bring him to your parents so they know he's here."_

"_Where's my mom?" Sasuke asked._

"_She's in the green house, or your father's study, but I'm pretty sure she's in the green house. Lift up your pant leg dear so I can wrap your knee." After she was done with that she began to clean up the mess and the boy put on his shirt._

"_Let's go find my mom." Sasuke said as he went to the door. Shikamaru followed him but the boy just stayed on the bed. "Aren't you coming?" Sasuke asked. _

"_I can come?...are you sure your parents wont be mad?" he asked._

"_Why would they be mad?" Sasuke asked confused._

"…_..I don't know." The boy said looking at his feet._

"_Sasuke's mom is pretty nice, for a mom." Said Shikamaru. "You'll see, she likes anybody."_

"_I guess." The boy said jumping off the bed and walking after Sasuke and Shikamaru. They all headed towards the green house which was on the other side of the house so they had some walking to do._

"_So," Sasuke began. "My name is Sasuke and this is my friend Shikamaru. I'm supposed to introduce myself right away but I forgot, sorry."_

"_What's your name?" Shikamaru asked._

"…_.I was told its Naruto." He said as he looked up at them. They both gave him confused looks._

"_You were told?" Shikamaru asked._

"_By what, your parents?" Sasuke asked._

"_It's what people and the Hokage call me." He told them._

"_You know the Hokage?" Shikamaru asked amazed. "You mean, you've actually talked to him?" _

"_Yeah, that old man likes to meet with me sometimes." He told them very nonchalantly. Sasuke started to laugh a bit._

"_What's so funny?" Shikamaru asked him._

"_Just that he calls him Old man. My parents would probably **kill** me if I called our Hokage that." He told them._

"_But that's what he is, an old man." Naruto told them as he stuck his hands behind his head. _

"_Yeah, but you're supposed to be respectful of him since he is the leader of our village." Shikamaru told him as if he was supposed to know. _

"_So…people respect him because he's our Hokage?" the boy now called Naruto asked trying to figure it all out. _

"_Well he is our leader after all, and leads us and everything." Sasuke said. "The Hokage is the greatest person in our village who is supposed to come first."_

"……_wow…." Naruto said letting it escape his mouth._

"_Didn't your parents ever tell you that?" Shikamaru asked._

"_I don't have parents." He said looking down at the ground. Shikamaru and Sasuke practically stopped walking. _

"_No parents?" Sasuke asked._

"_So those kids at the park were right about that." Shikamaru said. _

"_Then where do you live?" Sasuke asked._

"_You were there…..I live in the park." He told them. "Sometimes I sleep in the slide or on a bench, but normally I'm there."_

"_Does the Hokage know about this?" Sasuke asked almost concerned. _

"_I'm not sure." Naruto told them thinking about it himself. "But whenever he's down here I always see him at Ichirakus and he buys me lunch. That old man isn't half bad sometimes, but he always wonders how I'm doing." Naruto said. _

"_I bet if you told him that you didn't live anywhere he would take care of you." Shikamaru said._

"_But I think I'm doing just fine." He tried to reassure them. They approached the door that would lead them into the green house where Sasuke's mother was supposed to be. They opened up the door and a rush of smells filled their nostrils. Naruto had never smelt so many pretty things all at once, and when they all walked in and he decided he had never seen anything as beautiful so he stuck his hands in his pockets so he wouldn't hurt anything. They walked towards the back where they saw Sasuke's mom watering some plants._

"_Hey mom!" Sasuke said tapping her on the back. She turned around and smiled very warmly at Sasuke. She placed her watering can down and gave him a hug._

"_Hello Sasuke, and Shikamaru. How was the play ground? Why are you back already?" she asked not seeing Naruto who was behind Shikamaru._

"_Mom this is Naruto, we found him at the park." Sasuke said turning towards where Shikamaru was. Mrs. Uchiha looked up to see what he was gesturing at._

"_You brought another wild animal to the house? Just because you find one injured doesn't mean you can always bring it right to the house thinking it can be your pet." She said as she looked around the floor for an injured animal. Naruto thought she was talking directly to him so he began to silently let tears come out of his eyes along with some anger. _

"_NO mom, not an animal, we found a kid." Sasuke corrected. _

"_Where?" she asked looking around. Shikamaru stepped aside realizing he was in the way and Mrs. Uchiha saw the little blonde boy crying. She knew right away, mothers instinct, that he was upset about what she had said even though she didn't mean it._

"_Oh no!" she tried to say. "I'm sorry I didn't say you were a wild animal, I thought they brought one in the house. I didn't see you there." She said, but it didn't faze Naruto. He continued to stare at the ground in anger not hearing the words coming out of his mouth. Mrs. Uchiha bent down and gave Naruto a hug and began to let out a short laugh. "Forgive me Naruto!" she told him as she made the hug tighter. "But I didn't see you there; I think Shikamaru needs a hair cut because I couldn't see around all of his hair." She laughed. Sasuke and Naruto let out short laughs too while Shikamaru only rolled his eyes and threw up his hands._

"_I like me hair." He said to them all. "I don't need to change it."_

"_Maybe not change it, but trim it." Mrs. Uchiha said standing up. "So Naruto, I'm Mrs. Uchiha and it's very nice to meet you." she told him._

"_I'm sorry….was I supposed to introduce myself first?" Naruto asked. "Sasuke told me that that's what you were supposed to do." Mrs. Uchiha smiled down at Sasuke._

"_You mean your parents haven't taught you that?" she asked._

"_He doesn't have parents." Shikamaru said. Mrs. Uchiha thought it was a joke at first but then she looked down at Naruto who looked down at his feet._

'_**Those clothes look like Sasuke's.' **she thought._

"_You don't have any family?" she asked._

"_No…but that's okay." Naruto said trying to sound better about the whole thing. _

"_Mom people were being awful to Naruto." Sasuke said._

"_Kids were throwing rocks at him, but they were also kicking him to the ground." Shikamaru said._

"_HUH!" did you take him to the infirmary?" she asked._

"_Already did that. We got him washed up and he has my clothes." Sasuke told her. "His old clothes were really worn out, and ripped up."_

"_Naruto, where do you live so we can tell your guardians." She asked._

"_At the park." He told her._

"_UNACCEPTABLE!" she yelled making the three boys shiver in fear. "Naruto you need a place to stay, you can't live outside. Why not stay a night or two at our house? Sasuke's brother and father aren't home so it won't be like one more mouth to feed." She explained to him. "What do you say?"_

"…_.I don't know." He said thinking about it._

"_Then you should at least stay with us for dinner." She said. His ears perked up at dinner._

"_WELL, I guess I could stay for dinner. ARE WE HAVING RAMEN!?" he asked growing excited._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Wow." Sakura said sounding very sad. "Poor Naruto, it all sounds just awful." Sakura was holding her hands very close to her chest as she listened to Sasuke's story. "SO did he live with you?"

"No, he stayed with us for a while but when my mom found out that he knew the Hokage she set up a meeting to talk to him about Naruto. He decided that Naruto should go back to the adoption house that he originally stayed at before they kicked him out for being too overactive so he could be adopted, but he refused to go back to that place. So the Hokage decided that it would be alright for Naruto to live on his own in an apartment that the Hokage bought himself, but the Uchihas had to watch over him. My mom always worried about him so we visited him every day which is how we became best friends. When Naruto was eleven he began to do a paper route to raise his own money and as he got older he began to get more stops, and that's how I guess he became Hinata's paperboy. The Hokage continues to pay for the apartment for Naruto and visits him periodically."

"…..wow…" Sakura said. "That sure is something. I had no idea he lived such a life. When I was younger we really didn't have money and I thought that was absolutely terrible. Later my father got promoted and we ended up moving into a bigger house and I went to a better school, but poor Naruto. How does he afford to go to an all boy school?"

"My family pays for it, he doesn't know that though, he thinks the Hokage is, otherwise he wouldn't accept the money." The same thought kept going threw Sakura's mind. 'Poor Naruto.' Sasuke was about to tell her more when he heard something, someone yelling.

"Sakura….do you hear that!?" he asked.

"Hear….? HUH, is that?" Sakura began to look around for the source of the noise. It was coming from ahead of them so they both began to run towards.

"It's got to be, it's them! BUT how?" Sasuke asked her as they ran towards the noise.

"….sasuke…..sakura…" a voice called out.

"It sounds like……..Shikamaru!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"But they were WAY behind us…..how is that possible?" Sakura asked him.

"….forehead!" yelled another voice.

"INO!" Sakura yelled out loud hoping to get another response.

"…….SAKURA?" yelled a few voices.

"Sasuke it's them but where?" she asked still running at his heels.

"THERE!" Sasuke yelled pointing ahead to a group of people. Indeed it was Shikamaru and Ino along with some counselors.

"SAKURA!" Ino yelled as she ran over to her.

"INO!" Sakura yelled back as they both embraced in a very tight and emotional hug.

"I waAs…SoooOo..worried about you!"Ino cried.

"MeEE. TOO!" Sakura cried back as their hug became even tighter.

"I'm so glad….you're okay!" Ino said happy that her friend was safe and alive.

"Me too." Sakura said again.

"Sakura." Sasuke said cutting into their moment. "You need to get your cut checked, remember?"

"They have first aid." Shikamaru said coming over with three of the counselors who were all carrying first aid boxes. Two counselors were standing far away from the group on of them being on their cell phone. Shikamaru walked over to Sasuke and since they were guys they didn't hug but gave a quick guy handshake/back pat.

"How did you guys get down here before us?" Sasuke asked as he was being check out. "Come to think about it, where did all the water go?" Sasuke asked noticing that the river was gone.

"It was never really a river." Shikamaru told him.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked As Sakura walked over nearer so she could hear the explanation.

"Where are the others?" the counselor with the cell phone asked as he walked over to the four kids.

"We were all separated." Sasuke told them.

"But we do think Neji and Tenten are right behind us." Sakura added quickly. "They gave us these sweatshirts." Everyone, minus Sasuke, looked at her like she was crazy.

"Come again?" Ino asked.

"The point is we know that they weren't too far behind us, so we should get people to go back up the path we just came down to help them out." Sasuke explained.

"RIGHT!" One of the counselors yelled. Three of them left and went up the way Sasuke and Sakura came down.

"Now can someone explain to us how you got down here?" Sasuke asked growing impatient.

**

* * *

**

Tenten and Neji continued to walk but Tenten never stopped humming a song with no words. She was still a little giggly about Neji throwing the container at a rock that wasn't even surrounded by any other rocks.

"Are you ever going to stop your humming?" Neji asked getting really annoyed with her.

"NOO!" she laughed.

"..ugh…please?" he asked not wanting to plead.

"Only because you said please." She smiled. "But you have got to admit that that was pretty funny the way you threw the container at rock, and it was the only rock in that spot. I mean you just HIT IT!"

"So what! Why is that so funny?"

"Because no one expects Neji Hyuuga to do something that's funny." She laughed. "That'll probably be the last funny thing you ever do, and I'm just glad I got to watch you make a fool of yourself." Neji just stared at her.

"It WILL be the only time I ever make a full of myself." He told her as he looked forward. "And I WOOAH!" **BOOM **Neji fell flat on his face in the dirt.

"Neji are you okay?" Tenten asked bending down to help him out.

"Yeah, but I tripped on this." He said picking up a metallic bag.

"HEY!" Tenten yelled. "That's a chip bag. It could be Sasuke and Sakura's!"

"That means they got the container." He said as he stood up.

"I'm relieved." Tenten said. "That means they're warm too with the sweatshirts, and not a moment too soon either because now the sun is practically down."

"See, regardless of me throwing at a rock it made it to them anyways." Neji said defending himself. Tenten just stared at him with a blank expression.

"So, can I laugh at you now for falling over on a chip bag?" she asked.

"No." he put simply as he kept walking. "Ouch!" he said as he stopped.

"Neji what's wrong?" Tenten asked rushing to stand in front of him.

"I landed on me knee." He told her as he looked down at it.

"HUH! That's going to be some bruise." She told him. "So it hurts to walk on it?" she asked. Neji took a few steps forward and it hurt every time he used that leg.

"Yeah." He said. "But at least it's not bleeding." He told her.

"Hold on, I know how to make it better." She told him as she went down on her knees.

"What are you..HEY!" Tenten yanked his leg and he landed on his butt, HARD.

"So what hurts more? Your knee or your butt?" she asked.

"Still my knee." He told her. Tenten stared at the knee a little more when a light bulb lit above her head. She put her face closer to Neji's knee and began to blow on it. _'What is she doing?' _he thought. His question was then quickly answered when she put her lips down on his knee. "You're……kissing my knee?" he asked as his heart began to beat rapidly.

"No, I'm kissing your booboo. You said I could the next time you got one." She told him.

"…….oh." he said simply. He looked down at his knee and then up at Tenten who was smiling at him. "Thanks." He said as he stood up. Tenten got up too and Neji began to walk again. He was walking with a dazed expression going over everything that just took place in his head.

'_She just kissed me knee…..she just kissed my knee….wait! She already kissed me so why am I getting excited about her kissing my knee? Shikamaru was right, not only do girls make you do and think crazy things, but they're troublesome.' _Neji continued to walk and he knew Tenten was to his right but he still couldn't stop thinking about her kissing his knee.

"It doesn't hurt any more, does it!" she told him as he looked down at his knee.

"You're right it doesn't, who knew something as dumb as kissing a booboo would work!" he told her but at the same time was telling himself. Neji looked up and saw her smile of satisfaction "What?" he asked knowing the answer.

"And you thought kissing a booboo wouldn't work." She smiled. "Yup, you were so wrong!"

"Does that kiss mean I won't have a bruise?" he asked. Tenten then sweat dropped.

"Uhhhh….well I guess…..IT STOPPED HURTING DIDN'T IT?" she yelled. Neji smirked.

"It did stop hurting, but I'll still be reminded of it whenever I see the bruise." Tenten crossed her arms and let out a hump.

"…..it _did_ stop hurting." She mumbled to herself. Neji couldn't help but smile at her.

"So, your mom always kissed your booboos?" he asked her.

"Yes always, and believe me I always had booboos." She laughed.

"What did you do as a kid?" he asked her.

"Sports. I was always playing and always practicing. I used to practice until I got everything just perfect!" she said squeezing her fists. Neji's eyes grew wide as he looked slightly to his right to look at her face expression. She looked very determined, and must have been thinking about something from the past.

"That's how I was too." Neji said getting her to look up at him confused. "Before my father died…..he would always help me practice with sports and fencing. I would try to perfect everything we did so he would be proud of me." Tenten looked up at him sadly as he took another breath to finish his story. "After he died I had become even more determined to be the best at everything I touched whether it was sports or school. Later, and I think you were there when I came to realize this, but I learned all that time I wasted trying to always be the best got me to miss some really great things."

"Wait, so I was there?" she asked trying to backtrack, as she held her head.

"When Hinata and I fought together." He said looking at her. "I learned a lot that day." He said looking ahead of him again.

'_I did learn a lot that day.' _Neji thought to himself. _'I learned that I loved my cousin Hinata and that she wasn't just another high and noble main branch member, but was really looking to help the side branch family. I think I also learned something that's really important to me now.' _He thought as his eyes slightly looked towards Tenten whose eyes were slowly shutting. _'Tenten, she looks pretty tired.' _"Tenten are you okay?" he asked her noticing now that she was holding her head.

"Yeah Neji, I'm fine." She told him as she waved her hand at him like it was nothing. Neji could tell that she lying and that something was wrong. Before he could pry further into what was up with her she stumbled on herself almost falling over.

"WOE!" he yelled putting his arms up to grab her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Just lost my balance!" she said trying to sound convincing, Neji didn't buy it. "Maybe I'm just tired." She said getting quiet.

"Tenten maybe I should...HEY!" Tenten began to fall backwards and Neji caught her. "Is this another trust test?" he asked jokingly. He tried to help her stand but then she went limp. Neji then realized that she was no longer with him. "Tenten?" he asked looking at her face noticing that her eyes were closed. "**Tenten**!" he yelled trying to get her to wince at the loudness, but he got nothing. Her face was lifeless and her breathing had slowed. Neji went down on his right knee and held her on it. He put his right hand on her face and felt it burning up. His eyes grew wide in fear when he realized that Tenten had fainted and he wasn't sure from exactly what, so he picked her up and put her on his back. "If you can hear me Tenten, you're going to be alright! I'll rush us to the finish line, just hold on!" Neji began to quicken his walking which was hard to do since Tenten was now on his back, but lucky for him she wasn't that heavy.

'_How did this happen?' _he thought as he almost tripped over a rock. _'It seemed so sudden that she would just…..FAINT! There's no logical explanation. If I had only paid some more attention to her earlier then we could have rested for a minute so she wouldn't have been so tired. But, would that have really made a difference?' _he thought to himself as he looked up at the sky. _'What if going this way is just a bust! I wish there was a way for me to see far ahead of where I am so I would know already. If this is leading me no where then…..wait! Sasuke and Sakura! If it really is a dead end they would have come back up this way right? Even if it is they might have found another way to go, and I'm sure that they'll give us a sign to show which way to go. Hold on, it's getting dark out. What if I don't even see the sign they set for us? What do I do then? Tenten is relying on me and I'm screwing up! She really needs me and I blowing it, she could be in real danger and…..wait a minute.' _Neji slowed down his running into a brisk walk. _'It just real quiet out here.'_ He looked around at his surroundings to see why it might have gotten so quiet so suddenly, but to his dismay he couldn't tell what was so different. While deeply thinking about why it had grown so quiet Neji stepped on a bunch of sticks that made a loud crunch noise which broke the silence that had grown eerie. _'Shit! What if that was another arrow telling us to go in a direction?!' _Neji examined what he had stepped on closely. He determined that it was just a bunch of sticks on the ground with no value to him what so ever. He stood up and continued to walk forward in the original direction he was walking when he remembered something Tenten had said. _'Didn't she call this river 'Styx' earlier?' _he thought as he looked over to his left to look at the water. "HUH!" Neji's eyes grew wide at the astonishing sight that was next to him. The river was absolutely gone, for the most part at least. "What the….where did it…." Neji's eyes were then forced to close tightly when a flash of light blinded him. "HEY! Wait a second…..WHO'S THERE?" he yelled frantically as he began to call out some more towards whoever was flashing a light at him.

"Are you alright?!" yelled a voice from behind the light that was coming closer to him. "HEY WE GOT MORE!" the voice yelled as more lights appeared ahead of Neji. Neji stopped walking as he waited for whomever to approach him. After a second of waiting and watching the lights come closer to him he saw it was a bunch of counselors with flashlights and first aids.

"Are you a kid from the camp?" a female counselor asked.

"YES, I'm Neji and my friend needs medical care right away!" he told them.

"We'll take it from here!" a male counselor said as he and another counselor took Tenten from Neji. After she was off his back Neji fell to one knee while he supported his left shoulder with his right hand.

"Someone help this kid out!" yelled a female counselor. The three other counselors rushed over and picked up Neji helping him walk which was hard for him to do since he was so tired. He didn't realize how tired he was until the took Tenten off of his back, that's when he knew she was in good hands and began to relax himself.

Tenten was rushed out of sight so Neji had no idea where she was, but from the distance he heard a loud shriek that made him so relieved.

"Tenten!" Ino yelled from the distance.

"….Ino?" Neji asked out loud. "Hey," he asked one of the counselors. "Are my….friends here too?"

"Sasuke Uchiha and Shikamaru are down there…" began to male counselor.

"Also Sakura and Ino are there as well." Finished the female counselor who was clearly wearing a "Camp Kunoichi" sweatshirt. They all continued dragging Neji along when they got into a big clearing with three ambulance and some more counselors. Although seeing all of that made Neji relieved that he and Tenten would be okay he became overwhelmed with joy when he saw all of his friends.

"Neji!" Ino and Sakura yelled as they jumped off of a stretcher that they had both been sharing. As they ran over to him Neji was then hoisted onto one himself as the began to examine his legs.

"Ino…Sakura!" yelled a very familiar voice. "Stay where you are until they are done checking Neji out." Sasuke said from a stretcher that was a few yards away from them. Shikamaru was in the stretcher too and they both had blankets over their shoulders along with a hot beverage in hand. Ino and Sakura crossed their arms and sat back down on their stretcher where they had abandoned their own blankets. Neji took note that all of them were wearing sweatpants now instead of their bathing suits, and Shikamaru had somehow obtained a "Camp Shinobi" sweatshirt. He looked over at Sakura who was wearing a green sweatshirt along with her blanket.

As the counselors finished putting on some bandages around Neji's knee they rolled his bed over in between the other two beds where his friends were. All of their faces were happy to see him, but before they began to talk to him a female counselor wrapped around him a blanket while also giving him a cup of hot chocolate.

"Ino…..Shikamaru…I can't believe that you're alright!" he said as he began to drink the warm liquid in his cup.

"Yeah it sure was lucky of us." Shikamaru told Neji.

"Luck didn't save us Shikamaru, _you_ did!" Ino said smiling so warmly towards him. Shikamaru couldn't help but blush at this. "It was Shikamaru's idea to go back up the river and follow another stream down to the finish line." She told Neji. Neji's eyes widened at this. He tried to figure out what Shikamaru would do and he was only half right!

"So then what happened?" Neji asked wanting to know how they were saved.

"After going up the river we were back to where the paths began." Shikamaru started. "We knew that each one lead to the finish line so we weren't real picky on which one we would take. We walked along side it for a while but it was hard for Ino because she hurt her ankle while she was in the water from when she fell out of her boat. I had to carry her most of the way down on my back which wasn't hard at all, and it made it easier when it was actually the quick path. We saw the counselors across the rest of the water and yelled to get their attention. They saw us and paddled over to us in a boat they had. As they brought us to shore we told them everything and they called the camp to tell them what had happened."

"We were being checked out by the other counselors who had first aid kits with them." Ino said helping Shikamaru with his story. "While they were all trying to find out ways of finding you guys we were just concerned….if you were even still alive." Ino said showing some tears.

"Yeah, even I was wondering if there was a way for any of you to survive that water. Me and Ino barely got out our selves!"

"Shikamaru kept telling me it would be okay, and after I was calm he found that on one of the ambulance was a laptop."

"Why would he need that?" Neji asked as he looked over at Shikamaru.

"Well wasn't it just a little weird how Gai Sensei told us that there were three paths to choose from when we saw four?" Shikamaru asked.

"I thought about that a little, but so what?" Neji asked.

"So I used the laptop to find a map of the camp and the area around it. Apparently…"

"Apparently the path we went down wasn't an actual river but it _was_ an actual path." Ino said cutting in.

"…what's that supposed to mean?" Neji asked confused.

"As it turns out," Shikamaru said giving Ino the evil eye while she sweat dropped. "An attraction up here is bolder pass. It's like a bunch of boulders that are laid out as a path. It goes on for miles around different places in the woods. A part of it where our boats went must have been consumed in water over the years."

"Kurenai Sensei told us that they hadn't done this canoe race as a tie breaker in years, so it all makes sense." Ino added.

"So you mean to say that before we even started this race the counselors didn't even bother to check everything out?" Neji asked.

"And I thought Shikamaru was lazy." Sasuke said. Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess you could say we could sue this place." Shikamaru said out loud. All the counselors who were listening in began to whistle and walk away from the group.

"So now what do you think about Naruto and Hinata?" Neji asked.

"I honestly don't know." Shikamaru said. "What side of the river did they go on?"

"Probably the opposite side of us." Sakura said.

"So then they'll probably make it here too, right?" Ino asked.

"Well they should since they did." Shikamaru stated.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Sasuke yelled as he jumped off of his stretcher. "There was a fork in the water!" Everyone's eyes grew wide, including some of the counselors who heard Sasuke yell. Two of them immediately went to their cell phones to make a call.

"Shikamaru, can you go make on that laptop and find that map you were talking about earlier again?" Neji asked as he jumped off of his stretcher too.

"Yeah I can!" he said as he jumped off of his bed and ran to one of the ambulances.

"Why would you need that?" Sakura asked.

"We need to see if there is anything saying that the boulder pass divided up somewhere. If it did then they could be going in some completely opposite direction." Neji said.

"But they aren't that far off." Shikamaru said walking back with the laptop in his hand.

"Wow Shikamaru that was fast." Ino said.

"Well I never shut down the window." He said placing the laptop down on Ino and Sakura's bed right between them. "If you're telling me that there was a fork in the water and they were on the other side of you guys then their path is going to end soon." Everyone began to listen more carefully. "My guess is that while you were all walking down they must have been walking down at the same time as you were too. So if I'm right the water for them should be ending soon and they'll be greeted with nothing but some open hills. The hills were for picnics for tourists."

"Thanks Shikamaru," Sasuke said. "That last part was very informative." He said sounding sarcastic. "So what do you think they'll do?" Shikamaru began to think about it when Neji began to say something.

"You said there were hills?" he asked.

"For picnics." Sasuke said.

"So knowing Naruto he'll probably want to go to the top of one to see where he is." Neji said knowing that that was probably exactly what Naruto would do.

"You're right, he would probably do that." Shikamaru said stroking his chin.

"He would?" Ino asked out loud.

"So how does that help us?" Sakura asked not following at all.

"I see!" Shikamaru said with a blast of genius. "They'll be looking for us, so we need them to see us!" he said making it sound brilliant.

"……" (Sasuke)

"……" (Neji)

"……" (Ino)

"………..What now?" Sakura asked knowing they were all confused.

"If you're in a big crowd of people and the person you're looking for is on the other side how would you get their attention?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'd probably just yell." Ino said thinking about it.

"I'd get Naruto to call out to them." Sasuke said.

"I'd jump up and down a lot!" Sakura added.

"Well we have two out of three." Shikamaru said. "We need them to hear _and_ see us."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Sasuke asked.

"Fireworks." Said a voice from behind all of them. They all turned around surprised to see who it was.

"Tenten!" Neji yelled as he went up to her to help her from the counselor who was helping her along. He brought her over to the bed he was using and placed her on it. "Tenten, are you alright? From here you look pale. Why aren't you resting in the ambulance?"

"Neji calm down." Sakura said. "You might give her a heart attack with your questions."

"…Sorry Neji." Tenten said laughing weakly. "I feel fine; they just gave me some bandages is all. I forget what they said happened to cause my fainting but it had to do with like heat…or lack of….I don't remember." Neji then looked down and noticed she was wearing sweatpants along with the same sweatshirt. "Don't worry they gave me a warmer shirt to wear under this, plus this blanket."

"How did you know I was thinking about that?" Neji asked confused. Tenten only shrugged her shoulders.

"Tenten," Sasuke said trying to get things going again. "You said something about fireworks?"

"Yeah, on the ambulance. It was either that or just flares you know?"

"Sasuke!" Neji said alert.

"Already on it!" he said as he ran to tell the counselors about the firework idea.

"This is good." Shikamaru said. "Now Naruto and Hinata will be able to find their way right to where we are.

"Yeah, it sounds like our best option." Neji said as he then began to turn back to Tenten.

"Shikamaru, come over here and explain this for them." Sasuke yelled from where he and a bunch of counselors, including one was also talking on his cell phone, were standing hearing out Sasuke's idea. Shikamaru then hurried himself over to them.

"I'm so glad that we're going to find Naruto and Hinata." Sakura said looking down at her feet happily. "Soon all of this will just be another summer memory." She then waited for Ino's response, but she got none. When she looked over at Ino she saw her head was down and tears were flowing down her face. "Ino, are you okay?" Sakura asked in a hushed voice. Ino then began to sniffle.

"…Sakura…did you see Naruto or Hinata when you fell out of your boat?" she asked not looking up at all.

"Well no, but…."

"Sakura…." She whispered. "What if they never made it out of the water?" Sakura's face then turned grim. Her entire body froze as she thought of the possibility of Naruto and Hinata being….

"NO!" Sakura said shaking her head hard as tears flew out of her eyes. "They're okay and alive. You'll See! Hinata's alive!" she said trying to drown out everything Ino had just said. "They're both fine!" she said with a crack in her voice. "They're….theY'Re…" Sakura then began to cry hard into her hands at realizing that they might not be fine at all. She started to wonder if this firework thing would just be a waste of time and if they were in danger.

"Sakura…Ino." Tenten said now standing in front of them with Neji right behind her. "They'll both be fine. I can feel that Hinata is okay." She said trying to get them to feel better. "You just need to have a positive attitude for these things. They'll be fine!" she smiled. Sakura began to rub her eyes.

"You're right." She said showing a strong face. "They are fine, and they'll be here soon. Right Ino?" she asked looking over at her friend who just stayed facing her feet.

"You're right, they'll be fine." She said as she looked up showing a smile. "They're both strong swimmers right? I'm sure they got out of the water."

'_Not unless a boulder knocked them out first.' _Thought one of the counselors who had just walked by them hearing their conversation.

"Neji!" yelled Shikamaru as he and Sasuke ran over to them. "We need your help with the flares!"

"They said that we could help them set up each flare and that we should do it over there where there are few trees." Sasuke said.

"We need you to go with a counselor to help them out." Shikamaru said.

"Right." He nodded. Before they all left Neji helped Tenten sit on the same stretcher as Ino and Sakura, then all three guys went over to an ambulance where the counselors had already got out the flares.

"Do we shoot them all at once?" a male counselor asked.

"Asuma says it's a good idea." Said another male counselor who was on his cell phone.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"What is it?" the man with the cell phone asked.

"Shouldn't we just shoot them off one at a time?" they all looked at each other to see if it was a good idea.

"Asuma, did you hear that?" the counselor asked.

"Who's talking?" Asuma asked over the phone. "Is it Shikamaru, Kotetsu? Kakashi says you should do as he says."

"We should listen to this, kid?" Kotetsu asked wondering if Asuma was off his rocker.

"Kakashi says trust him." Asuma said.

"Fine." Kotetsu said looking over at the other counselor who was unloading the flares. "Do as this kid says Izumo." The man now known as Izumo nodded and then looked over at Shikamaru for instructions.

"First of all how loud do you think these flares are?" he asked.

"They'll make a decent boom, but if your friends are far off then we should probably use two to make a bigger boom." Izumo said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Shikamaru said. "Will send off two first then will send two more right after."

"That'll leave us with just three more." Izumo pointed out.

"Perfect, then after we send those four up we'll send the rest up one at a time. This way the light of the flare will light up the sky and they'll be able to see the stream of the smoke seeing the way they came from."

"If Naruto is smart enough." Sasuke commented.

"He's with Hinata." Neji pointed out.

"Oh. Then he'll definitely make it back." Sasuke said disappointed.

"Just make sure when you send up each pair of flares you aim them in the same direction, and after the first four go we'll have to wait for the smoke to clear." Shikamaru said ignoring Sasuke and Neji.

"Let's just do this already." Kotetsu said picking up the flares.

"Hey, look at this." Izumo said taking special interest in the flares. "It reads they do have a sparkler effect."

"So what does that mean?" Sasuke asked.

"They'll go off like real fireworks." Shikamaru said simply.

All of them went to a small clearing where it would be easy to shoot off the flares when Izumo realized something else about one of the flares. "This one's orange!" he said. Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru's eyes all grew wide.

"Then this will be too easy." Sasuke commented.

**

* * *

**

Hinata was getting pretty cold even though she was wearing her sweatshirt; however, her entire face was warm since Naruto had his arm around her shoulder which made her blush. Naruto still used his walking stick but lately he had just been carrying it instead of actually using it. The entire setting was intoxicating to Hinata but she was about to ask a question that would surely ruin the moment they were quietly having.

"Naruto," she began.

"Oh, I didn't know you were still here!" Naruto said teasingly. "This entire walk I was having and I thought I was alone since I had no one to talk to."

"Sorry, but I was enjoying it!" she told him. She then felt Naruto's spirit go down after she had said that. "OH, but I mean I was enjoying just a silent walk with you and your arm around me. It's pretty romantic." She said blushing hard.

"Oh! Well I sort of had that planned." He said teasingly as his smile grew happy with delight. Hinata was about to continue to say what she originally was going to say earlier when she suddenly realized something.

"Naruto! I think…I think the water is gone." She said stopping to look over to where the river was. They couldn't really see anything since it was so dark so they both walked closer to it. When they checked out the situation it seamed that the mighty river that had destroyed them had some how turned itself into a tiny bit of water flowing in and around huge boulders.

"Look at this." Naruto said. "The river of water turned into a river of…boulders?"

"Oh my God!" Hinata said letting out a few tears in her eyes. "We must have taken the wrong way in the fork. We did didn't we?" she said dropping the blankets and other sweatshirts in her hands. Naruto stared at the path of boulders in disgust. He knew this was his entire fault somehow. He chose to follow this side of the river, and he didn't even try to find another way that might have been better.

"Hinata….we might have picked the wrong way, but this just means that now we have find someone to help us instead of going to the finish line. I'm sure if we just keep going this way we'll find someone up ahead." He said with sternness in his voice. "I'm sorry about all of this Hinata, but now we're going to have to hurry it up too." Naruto took a few steps away from the path of boulders and stopped walking to wait for Hinata. She stared at his back and never had she felt so small. Before she met Naruto she would have probably tried to recommend another way to go or another plan, but something about him, _him_, made her want to follow him to the ends of the earth. And so she stood up without any complaints or any tears. She walked up to his right and waited for him to walk again so she could follow. They walked the same path in the woods they were using before and followed still along where the river _should_ have been.

They only walked in silence, and Hinata refused to say a word with out consenting Naruto first.

'_I really don't know what all these emotions are.' _She thought. _'For some reason I feel proud of Naruto, and I feel like I want to show him off to the world!' _she thought as she grew a little more giddy. _'He's so strong, and he really is amazing. I feel like I could tell him all of my secrets and know they were safe with him. It's so strange how people say love at first sight, and I always thought that would be amazing to have, but now I think I actually **have **that! And I know absolutely nothing about him!'_

"Hey Naruto," Hinata began.

"Are you cold? Do you want me to my arm around you again?" Naruto asked but secretly hoped.

"Oh no I'm fine but, well….we're probably going to be here a while so….so you wanna talk?" she asked as she looked up at him. Naruto looked down into her eyes, and they sparkled in the moon light. He smiled and felt like if she had asked him anything at that moment he would have said yes in a heartbeat.

"Sure, what about?" he asked thinking of a bunch of topics he knew how to discuss very well.

"Well I know you know I have a cousin and a sister so what about your family? What's your family like?" she asked growing excited to know about Naruto's family. She wanted to know about the father that turned Naruto into a strapping young man, and his mother who made him such a fine gentleman. She also wondered if he had a younger sibling that he always got annoyed with just like her, or if he had an older brother he had always looked up to. Were his grandparents originally from Konoha or did they migrate from some other village? Was he even born in Konoha? That would be her next question, or he might just tell her. Did he have a dog named Pongo, or was he a cat person? What kind of house did he and his family have? Were the wealthy at all? They had to have been if Naruto was going to Konoha North for boys, unless he was really smart and got a scholarship there. Were his parents the kind of parents who were super proud of their son for doing so well in school, or did they boast about having a very athletic son? What kinds of jobs did his family have? Was his mother a stay at home mom or did she like to work too? Now the biggest question for Hinata was why wasn't Naruto answering her right away?

"Uh…Naruto?"

"I don't have a family." He said not even looking at her. "I've always been an orphan on my own." Hinata was absolutely shocked. She had no idea what to say to him. She didn't want to show him any pity because that might make him feel bad. "It's okay though, I don't live on the streets anymore I live in my own apartment." He said trying to pick up his mood.

"You mean, you lived on the streets?" Hinata asked worriedly.

'_Shit, shouldn't have said anything. I can't believe she asked me about my family. I wanted to lie to her, and say that I had a nice family in a big house and that I'm worth her time. Now she'll never look at me the same. She'll….she'll probably never want to be near me anymore. Let's face she's like the **princess** of Konoha and I'm so poor that I'm even more pathetic then a beggar.'_

"…Yeah, well it wasn't so bad." He said trying to make one of his huge grins. "I'm doing fine now, that stuff is all in my past and I never look back." He said trying to make it sound like no big deal.

"You never look back?" Hinata asked.

"I don't like to look back at the horrible things in my life. But I'm sure that's not just me, other people must feel that way too." He said.

"…..That's terrible Naruto." Hinata said. Naruto thought she meant it was terrible that his life was so bad, but he was surprised to hear what her real reason was. "I think it's terrible that you don't like to look back, even on those bad moments because what can't hurt you makes you stronger. My childhood wasn't as bad as yours must have been but Naruto you should know; I used to be the shiest person on the face of the planet." Naruto's eyebrows rose up in curiosity. "My father never told me he loved me, only that I was weak. I'm not weak anymore Naruto." She said proudly as she looked up at him. "But I'll always look back on those moments so I can see how far I've come, and how much I've changed." She told him. "I know your past could be full of bad things you want to forget, but think of all the good things you have now that you didn't have then."

Naruto looked ahead of himself to think of what he had now and what he didn't have then.

'_A house for starters, and a well paying job. Well….a paying job. And it really isn't a house I guess, it's still that old apartment. It did have some renovations provided by the Uchihas just last year. Man that was a cool Christmas gift. I'm finally going to be able to get my friends gifts for Christmas this year, hell I'll probably even get them some birthday gifts too. Hey I guess that's another thing I didn't have back then. I didn't have great friends when I was little. I don't think I could have asked for better friends. Also…' _Naruto was letting a small blush escape from him along with a small smile he couldn't contain. _'I guess a really great thing I now have is…well….Hinata. I didn't have her then and I sort of have her now.'_

"See you're smiling!" Hinata said happily. "Something you have now was better then what you had back then."

"I guess you're right." He said looking down at her. "Hinata…you…" Nartuo then stopped his sentence when he noticed he and Hinata were walking on a hill. "Since when have we been walking on this hill?" Naruto asked looking around. Hinata stopped and noticed that they had left the woods and were climbing up a hill.

"Hey this is sort of good." Hinata said. "If we get to the top we can look for signs of people." She said.

"Great! Then we'll be out of this place." Naruto said as he ran to the top of the hill with Hinata trying to keep up right behind him. Once Hinata had reached him she began to breath heavy.

"Man Naruto, you run so fast. Next time warn me before you start running like that." She said still trying to catch her breath.

"Hinata, look." Naruto whispered. Hinata looked up at Naruto.

"What?" she asked. He pointed forward and she looked in front of them. The instant she saw what he wanted her to see she dropped the things she was holding. "The sky, it's so amazing." She said.

"I always thought the night sky was black, but this sky is like….purple." Naruto said.

"Juts like my picture." Hinata whispered to herself. "The stars, and the moon. Naruto this is almost perfect." She said turning to him. "It's just missing something." She said as she looked into his moonlit face. He stared into her moonlit eyes as she grabbed his left hand with her right.

"Fireworks?" he asked.

"Yeah." She whispered.

Naruto got closer to her as he took her other hand and just swung them a little. Hinata then leaned against his chest when she felt how wet his sweatshirt was.

"Naruto, you're still wet?" she laughed. "Now I'm wet." She said as she touched her own sweatshirt.

"You don't like that? Fine!" he laughed as he ripped off his sweatshirt. "Just give me a new one then." He asked putting his hand out. He knew she was probably to busy staring at his chest then actually listening to him, which is the reaction he was hoping to get.

"No." she said simply.

"…No?" he asked tilting his head.

"Not until I see fireworks." She said as she got close to him again.

Hinata got on her toes and kissed Naruto with all of the passion that had been building up in her ever since she first saw him. At first he was surprised at her actions but then he closed his eyes and went along with her. If the stars were people, they'd be cheering. If the moon had a face, it would be hooting. If their friends were there they all would have thought the same thing. "s'bout time."

But in the silence of the night, after a day they would never forget, Naruto and Hinata had their first kiss.

Hinata had her arms now wrapped up behind Naruto's head to deepen the kiss, and he had his arms around her waste pulling her as close as possible to him. Their kiss was getting harder and growing more passionate by the second. They both wanted some air but neither of them wanted to end their first kiss. It would be their last first kiss ever, and there was no way a little oxygen was going to get them to stop it right away.

After a while longer Hinata was the one to break the kiss, and she went back down to the souls of her feet trying to get air back into her lungs. She put her head happily against Naruto's chest as she smiled wide at her boldness. Naruto was left extremely happy as he rested his head on top of hers. His heart was racing and he could hear the angels cheering him on. If he could only scream it to her and the world he would at that moment yell that he loved Hinata, but instead he just let her know by the hug he continued to give her. It wasn't just a 'hold you close' hug, and it wasn't just a 'I love you hug' it was a 'Thank you hug'.

"Thank you." Hinata said which startled Naruto from his happy thoughts.

"For what?" he asked confused. He should have been the one thanking her.

"For the fireworks. I swear they were everywhere." She said as she looked up at him. To her surprise Naruto looked mad.

"Why didn't you let me come down to you?" he asked as he showed a teasing smile.

"You were taking too long." She teased.

"Then let me come to you now." He said as he held her down and came down to her face. Hinata did and waited for him to come down to kiss her, and he hit his target which he thought he would never get to do. He locked her in a passionate kiss even better then the first one. As soon as their lips touched red fireworks exploded in the background. They stopped kissing automatically and looked over at the sky.

"Hinata, I can see the fireworks now too." He said.

"But those are real!" she said. "I mean you see them too right? It's not just me this time."

"Fireworks mean people, PEOPLE MEAN HELP!" Naruto shouted excited.

"Look there go some more!!" Hinata cheered as two more red fireworks were shot.

"Now if we just wait for the next ones we can follow them." Naruto said.

So they waited for more to come but they never did.

"Do you think that was it…"

"No, they wouldn't have just shot up a few. I'm sure there's more." Naruto said trying to encourage her. As if on cue one more firework was shot up in the sky. "Look Hinata, we can find whose shooting the fireworks by following the trail of smoke it leaves behind." Naruto said as the sky grew darker again.

"Woe, I never would have thought of that." Hinata admitted as she picked the blankets and sweatshirts. "Let's hurry up then!" she said getting excited to find help.

"Alright that last one came from that direction." Naruto said pointing Southeast. "Hopefully they send another one….there it is!" Naruto yelled as they both ran down the hill.

"Naruto, who ever shot those off weren't very far off." Hinata said as she ran behind him.

"Good, then we'll have to hurry. I just hope they have a cell phone so we can call the camp."

"You know the camp's number?" Hinata asked.

"Oh…..I guess that would help huh?" Naruto laughed. Hinata sweat dropped. "Don't worry; let's just focus on finding these people first." He said still running.

"Naruto, did you realize that all of the fireworks were red?" Hinata asked. "What if they're not fireworks and they're flares?" she asked growing happy.

"You think the counselors are doing it?" Naruto asked.

"Well I hope it's them, I'm just saying they look like flares." Hinata yelled. "Flares are normally red."

"HEY! Check it out." Naruto yelled as he pointed to a firework that was practically above his head. "That one is….orange? ORANGE!!" Naruto yelled like a mad man.

"You okay Naruto?" Hinata asked a little worried.

"It's just my favorite color!" Naruto yelled as he picked up his speed. "Don't loose its trail before the light goes out!"

"No…problem….It's so close to us!" Hinata yelled with excitement.

"We're definitely going to find help now." Naruto said knowing in the pit of his stomach that they were going to be alright.

"And it's all thanks….to you!" Hinata huffed as she continued to run.

"Me?" Naruto asked wondering why she would give him all the credit. Soon they ran back into more woods and were back on flatter land.

"Naruto without you I would have been a broken wreck, but you took care of everything! If we weren't running, I would totally kiss you!" she laughed. Naruto then slowed down his pace causing Hinata to run past him, but she didn't get very far since he grabbed her arm causing her to drop all the things she was carrying, and he pulled her into a deep lip lock. Right as they broke Hinata could only think of one thing to say.

"Wow." She said standing stunned.

"You said if you weren't running you give me a kiss." Naruto pointed out as he grabbed all of her stuff.

"Yeah….but it was so unexpected!"

"Now you know how I felt." He said shoving the stuff back into her arms minus one sweatshirt that was for him. When he did he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Come on." She laughed as she ran in the direction they were heading. He ran right behind her putting on his new sweatshirt and soon enough they began to hear some voices that they knew they would treasure forever.

"What the hell do you mean it's my fault that you fell on your ass because you tripped over my chip bag Hyuuga?" They heard Sasuke yell.

"SASUKE!!!!" Hinata and Naruto yelled as the emerged from a bunch of trees.

* * *

**Was it worth the wait? I hope you liked it and this truely was my inspirtaion, Hinata and Naruto kissing on a hill with fireworks. You know months ago when i thought of that i thought that would be chapter four or something. PAH! I was such a fool back then. You know this was my longest chapter YET! And i wanted to celebrate that my last chapter was my chapter 20!!! WOOOOHOOO!Get ready for the next chappy!**

**/-REVIEW-/**


	22. Chapter 22

"I didn't trip on it I slipped on it!" Neji yelled.

"HINATA!" Sakura, Ino, and Tenten yelled as Ino and Sakura ran over to their friend. Sasuke and Neji turned around from their argument to see Naruto and Hinata immerging from the trees.

"HINATA!" Sasuke and Neji yelled. Sakura and Ino were already hugging Hinata and they were all crying.

"I can't believe you're okay!" Sakura cried.

"We were so worried!" Ino balled.

"Me? I was so worried about all of _you_!" Hinata cried.

"Hinata!" Neji said as he and Sasuke came over to them. Hinata let go of Ino and Sakura to hug Neji. She cried into his sweatshirt and wrapped her arms around him so tight. Neji's face was a mixture of calmness and relief, but his hug told Hinata that he was completely worried about her. His arms were even shaking a little bit when he tried to hold her tighter.

It felt good to be in her "brother's" arms where she felt safe, but now her other brothers wanted to see her as well.

"Looks like it was a good thing you were stuck with Naruto." Sasuke said as Hinata then gave him a very big and unexpected hug. "I don't think you have one scratch on you." he said as he hugged her back.

"Hey! Isn't any one going to say hi to me?" Naruto asked insulted that no one seemed to be worried about him.

"Hinata!" Shikamaru said as he walked over to Hinata giving her a hug.

"Aw, COME ON!" Naruto yelled as he pulled his hair.

"Where's Tenten?" Hinata asked looking around.

"I'm over here!" she said sitting on a stretcher. Hinata practically gasped when she saw her just sitting there. She ran over to Tenten along with Ino, Sakura, and Neji, who walked over.

"Good to have you back." Sasuke said to Naruto as he gave him his hand to shake. Naruto gave him a smirk and shook it has they both gave a "guy hug" which involved patting on the others back.

"Yeah, it was quiet without you." Shikamaru said as he did the same thing.

"Shikamaru how did you and Ino make it?" Naruto asked curious.

"Questions later," said a female counselor. "We need to get you checked out." She said as she put her hands on his shoulders and led him to one of the ambulances. Sasuke and Shikamaru followed right behind them.

"Tenten!" Hinata cried as she hugged her friend.

"Careful!" Neji warned as he cringed at seeing Hinata give Tenten a huge hug. "You might hurt her!"

"Neji calm down already." Sakura said putting her arm up in front of his chest to restrain him.

"Hinata I'm so happy you're alright!" Tenten cried.

"I'm just so happy to see you in one piece!" Hinata told her. "Why are you on this bed?" she whispered.

"Neji won't let me leave it." She whispered right back. Hinata let out a short laugh.

"Aw he likes you so much!" she whispered to her again as a few more tears rolled out of her eyes.

"Nah, he just wants to make sure I'm okay." She whispered as they broke their hug. Hinata smirked and shook her head no.

"So how did you all get here?" she asked looking at all of them. "And Ino, what did you and Shikamaru do?"

"You can all talk later." A male voice said from behind. They turned around to see Kotetsu. "Right now we need to get Miss Hyuuga checked out. Follow me to that ambulance and so someone can take a look at you." He said as he walked away with her right behind him. When they went to the back of an ambulance Hinata was surprised to see Sasuke and Shikamaru leaning against it.

"What are you watching?" Hinata asked noticing their smiles they were trying so hard to contain.

"Naruto." Sasuke laughed as he pointed inside the ambulance. Hinata peered around the corner to see Naruto in so much pain while a counselor was putting disinfectant on him.

"Hold still kid!" she yelled as she tried to put more on his arm. Hinata noticed that Naruto was practically covered from head to toe in bandages. Even across his chest he was wrapped up.

"How can I hold still when you're trying to KILL ME?!" Naruto yelled. Naruto heard Sasuke and Shikamaru laughing but then he heard some slight giggles. Naruto looked up and could see Hinata laughing at him too.

'_OH SHIT!' _he thought as he sat up straight. Naruto then stopped screaming and squirming since Hinata was watching.

"Hey I got another one for ya'!" Kotetsu said talking to the woman.

"Bring her in, I'm almost done with this kid." She said as she finished bandaging Naruto's arm. Kotetsu helped Hinata in the ambulance and she sat down on the bed opposite Naruto.

"We'll be right back." Sasuke called in as he and Shikamaru walked away behind Kotetsu.

"You both are lucky to not have as many wounds on you like your friends." The woman said as she began to check out Hinata's legs.

"Really?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, that one girl actually was out cold when she was brought here."

"Oh my gosh, who?" Hinata asked.

"The girls who's wearing buns." Hinata put her hands to her face.

"I can't believe this! And she looked so fine too."

"How long ago did they get here before we did?" Naruto asked as he touched the bandages on his forehead.

"Almost an hour ago, maybe even less." The woman said as she took the warn bandages off of Hinata's knee. "OH MY! This wound looks terrible! What happened to you?" she asked Hinata.

"Oh this? I got this from basketball earlier in the beginning of the day. Come to think of it, it seems like forever ago since we've played basketball."

"Woe, that was today?" Naruto asked. "I could have sworn it was yesterday."

"Well no worries, I've got it in some fresh bandages now." She said as she finished with Hinata's knee and began to clean off her arms. She got bandages on her arms and a little Band-Aid on her left cheek. "Alright boy, now be a gentleman and step out of this ambulance so she can get some clothes on." The woman said with a stern voice. Naruto said nothing at all and jumped out. Once he landed he shouted up to her. "Happy?!"

The woman's response was pressing a button that slammed the doors automatically. Hinata laughed a little bit as the woman handed her sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt. Hinata got dressed in them but put her Camp Kunoichi sweatshirt on top.

"Alright you can come back in now!" The woman yelled as she through open the doors. There stood Naruto holding himself tightly and shivering in only his trunks since the woman had to bandage his chest. "OH MY!" she yelled as Naruto walked back in the ambulance shivering. "I guess I shouldn't have let you out shirtless." Naruto slowly glared at her as his teeth chattered. "WOOPS, there are sweatpants right there, I'll go get you a sweatshirt and I'll get you both something hot to drink." She said running out of the ambulance. Naruto slowly sat down back on his bed.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Hinata asked worriedly as she went over to him.

"Yeah….I'm f.fine." he chattered. Hinata smiled at him and took his hands in hers. Naruto smiled, she was pretty warm. "Oh my gosh, you're so cold!" she laughed as she put her right hand on his chest. That did it for Naruto and his face and neck turned red. Hinata didn't notice this since she was busy looking at all of Naruto's bandages.

'_How could she have said that we were the ones that came out with not many scratches? Just looking at Naruto makes me wonder how he's alive. He has them across his chest, and on his arms. Aw even his hands are covered in them. How is he not in any pain?'_

"Yeah I know I got a lot of these." He said seeing how she was looking at all his bandages.

"Sorry, how come you're not in so much pain?" she asked.

"Pft, this is nothing." He said no longer sounding cold. "I've been in worse pain."

"Like when she was putting disinfectant on you?" Hinata giggled. Naruto sweat dropped.

"I wasn't in _real_ pain, it was like annoying pain." He said.

"Oh, okay!" Hinata smiled.

"It's true!" he yelled.

"Naruto I believe you." she said.

"Well your face says other wise." He told her.

"So do you want me to leave so you can get dressed?" she asked as she walked over and grabbed the black sweatpants where the woman said they would be.

"Yeah I guess you can leave, but I would have given you a hell of a show." He told her slyly.

"Naruto!" Hinata gasped as she blushed a hard red.

"I'm just playing with ya'!" he laughed as he stood up.

"Something tells me that you weren't." she said holding up the pants.

"Yeah, I wasn't!" he smiled. He leaned down and began to kiss Hinata again. To them it felt like they hadn't kissed in a very long time even though it was really only thirty minutes ago. Hinata dropped his pants so she could wrap her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

(AN: Yeah I know that sounded weird about her "dropping his pants" LMAO)

Naruto put his hands on her waist to pull her closer to him, and as soon as he did he could hear people gasping. He and Hinata both stopped and turned to look to see all of their friends staring at them from outside the ambulance.

"GO HINATA!" Ino cheered as she and Sakura smiled and laughed.

"It's about time." Tenten said standing with Neji holding his arm. Neji was going to yell at Naruto but Tenten's comment not only cut him off but shut him up. Neji just looked down at Tenten and raised an eyebrow at her which she didn't notice since she had hearts in her eyes.

"AWW, there first kiss was in an ambulance!" Sakura cooed.

"Actually this is our third kiss." Hinata corrected as she held Naruto's left hand and rubbed her head nervously with her left hand.

"YOU KISSED HINATA WHILE YOU WERE IN DANGER!?" Neji yelled as he grew fuming mad. Naruto didn't know how to answer his question, and he didn't want to get killed, so with his foot he pressed the button the female counselor had pressed earlier to shut the doors automatically.

"Looks like Naruto wants her all to himself." They heard Sasuke say.

"Naruto, OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" They heard Neji yell as he began to slam his fists against the doors.

"We're not going to do anything!" Naruto yelled back.

"YOUR INTENTIONS BETTER BE PURE IN THERE!" Neji yelled.

"How many firsts do you think they're going to have while they're in there?" They heard Ino ask. Hinata and Naruto both blushed madly at this.

"Naruto now you have to marry her!" They heard Shikamaru laugh. "But it's not like you weren't already planning that anyways." He added.

Five seconds of silence.

"AAAAAAWWWWW!" All the girls cooed.

Naruto and Hinata were now so red that they made cherries look pale.

"What are those two doing in there?" They heard the female counselor ask.

"Oh shit." Naruto quickly said.

"They're doing WHAT?" they heard Kotetsu yell.

"What are you guys telling them?!" Naruto yelled.

"Hinata you're not as reckless as Naruto so open this door RIGHT NOW!" Neji demanded.

"Ummmm……" (Looks at Naruto, looks at door, looks at Naruto, looks at door.) "Yeah I think I'll just stay here!" she laughed. "Making Neji mad is always fun." Hinata whispered to Naruto.

"I'LL KILL YOU **Naruto**!" Neji yelled as he began to bang on the doors! Naruto gulped.

"Hold on I have the keys." Kotetsu said as he began to unlock the door.

"Hinata how fast can Neji run when he's motivated by something?" Naruto asked staring at the door.

"He's pretty damn fast." She said. "Why?"

"What are the chances of me running away from him?" Naruto asked as the door began to open.

"……slim to none." She told him grimly.

Naruto let go of Hinata's hand and got ready to make a dash for the door right by Neji, but when the door opened he only saw Kotetsu there.

"Bet you're happy to see me." Kotetsu said giving a reassuring smile.

"Where'd everyone else go?" Hinata asked confused.

"We're taking you all back to the Camp now so you're friends just left to the other ambulances, except for…."

"ME!" Tenten said standing behind Kotetsu.

"Didn't even see you there." Hinata smiled as Kotetsu helped her into the ambulance. Tenten sat down on a bed and Hinata sat down right next to her. Kotetsu strapped them both on the bed so they could sit and then he shut the doors. Naruto sat on the opposite bed where Kotetsu sat as well. After he strapped them into the bed he yelled to the front telling them they were ready to go and then the ambulance started up.

"Don't worry about Neji Naruto." Tenten said. "I'm sure he'll calm down when we get back to camp."

"Who's he riding with?" Hinata asked as the ambulance began to move.

"He's with Sasuke, and Shikamaru. Sakura and Ino are together and a bunch of the counselors are with them. I'm in here just incase I faint again I guess."

"So are you okay then?" Hinata asked.

"Like fainting was going to bring me down. I mean you fainted today too." She said.

"I know I keep forgetting all of that was today." Hinata said.

"Sorry for interrupting you kids," Kotetsu said "But aren't any of you at all tired?"

"Not at all!" Tenten laughed.

"Me either." Hinata agreed. "OH, except for…."

They all looked over at Naruto and saw him sleeping. He was slouching to his left and began snoring pretty loudly.

"How cute!" Tenten squealed.

"Yeah he really is!" Hinata laughed.

(AAN: I thought girls hated snoring … 'How Cute!' I think any girl at that moment would punch him on da top of his head … I would! Lol)

Tenten began to giggle and hug Hinata. "A comment like that would have Neji kill him! I'm so happy for you though!" she laughed.

"For what?" Hinata asked even though she was pretty sure she knew the answer to that.

"For you and Naruto. You both are really cute together." She smiled.

"Thanks, it's getting pretty serious too!" Hinata said sitting up straighter and looking at Naruto more lovingly. At that moment he let out an even louder snore. Both of the girls laughed.

"Yup, that sure is attractive." Tenten commented.

"Yeah." Hinata said as she let out a sigh. Hinata continued to stare at Naruto for a while until Tenten nudged her. Hinata looked over at her friend but began to frown when she saw Tenten's frown. "What's wrong?"

"I just realized something." She said as her eyes became even sadder.

"What?" Hinata asked getting scared.

"We have less then a week left of camp." Tenten said. Hinata's eyes grew wide as the world around her totally froze at Tenten's words.

'_Only a week left of Tenten. Only a few more weeks of summer, but more importantly.' _Hinata looked over at Naruto. _'Only less then a week of Naruto. I'll only get to see him one more time at the end of the summer dance. After this….I'm never going to see him again.' _Hinata's eyes stared blankly at Naruto's sleeping body. She replayed everything amazing that had happened to them that night, and the thought of loosing all of that brought a few silent tears to her eyes.

"Oh Hinata," Tenten said softly as she put her hand on Hinata's arm. "I'm sorry, I should have probably told you that when we got back to camp instead of now."

"Oh no, it's okay. I mean it doesn't make a difference that you told me now instead of later. I just….don't know what to think right now." Hinata said rubbing her forehead with her now wet hands. Tenten put her right arm around Hinata and Hinata leaned on her shoulder.

"We'll figure this out when we get back to our cabin." Tenten told her.

"Yeah." Was Hinata's only reply. Hinata could then feel sleep coming over her entire body. She did have a busy day after all, and not most people would still be awake. The same thing was happening with Tenten, she too was starting to fall asleep next to Hinata.

"Man!" said the unexpected voice of Kotetsu. Hinata and Tenten opened their eyes wide and looked over at him forgetting that he was there all along. They both felt a little embarrassed. "I definitely picked the wrong ambulance to ride in. All this talk about _girl _stuff and what not. I knew I should have taken the same ride as those three stoic guys." Kotetsu said as he crossed both his arms and legs, and hanging his head down so that he could get some sleep before they made it to the camp. Hinata and Tenten looked at each other and then began to giggle again. "AGAIN with the giggling!" Kotetsu complained as he tried to sleep. Hinata and Tenten got a little scared since he practically just yelled at them. They looked at each other wide eyed but then they began to silently laugh at what just happened.

**

* * *

**

Temari was looking out the window on the bus that was taking them back to the girl's camp. Livvy was sitting right next to her in the aisle seat. They were both sitting very uncomfortably since neither of them knew what was going on with their friends. Everybody at the camp was freaking out after they over heard some counselors talking saying neither the girls' team nor the boys' team had made it to the finish line yet. People were demanding to know what was going on making Asuma's job even more frustrating then it already had to be.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Asuma what's going on?" yelled a random girl from outside of the office._

"_Tell us what's going on already!" yelled a guy right next to her._

"_Who's winning?!" yelled another guy._

"_Are they even alive?" yelled another girl._

_Asuma was sitting in Kakashi's desk with his head down._

'_**Bottle of sake would probably help me out now.' **He thought to himself as he grabbed at his hair with his right hand. He still couldn't believe that they couldn't find any of the kids. He slammed his fist down on the desk in frustration at the noise that was coming from outside by all the campers. As soon as he did that he heard the shades shut._

"_Huh?" Asuma looked up to see Kakashi closing the blinds._

"_You know you shouldn't pull at your hair." Kakashi said as he walked over to a wall of photographs examining one of them. "You'll probably go bald if you keep it up." He said with a smirk. _

"_I don't have time for jokes right now Kakashi." Asuma said looking up at him. "I don't even know how you're taking this so well. These kids are out there somewhere and all we can do is sit here and wait for a report!" Asuma said sounding more frustrated with each word he spoke. _

"_I know it sounds like we're doing nothing, but this **is **all we can do now. Waiting for reports of if they find them, and if they find even just one of them….well we're the ones who make the call on what they do next. Right now while we wait we have to keep all those annoying kids in order." Kakashi said standing square in Asuma's direction. Asuma then looked over at the window where Kakashi had just closed the blinds. _

"_Wait a second." He said standing up. "Did I go deaf or did they all stop yelling?" he asked half jokingly. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and then walked over to the window. He opened the blinds again and to his surprise there was nobody there._

"_Looking for something?" Kurenai asked as she walked in threw the front door._

"_Where did all those kids go?" Asuma asked her as she walked closer to the desk._

"_I believe that Temari got rid of them for you." she said with a grin._

"_Temari eh? Well she is my best junior counselor I guess. I can always rely on her." Asuma said as he held his forehead in relief. _

"_Kurenai you'd better look out for her." Kakashi said as he looked back at the wall of pictures._

"_Hm? Why would I do that?" Kurenai asked._

"_Because if you don't take Asuma, she might just take him right from under your nose." Kakashi said making Asuma and Kurenai blush a mad red._

"_Kakashi! Kakashi are you there? Answer already!" yelled a voice coming from the transmitter radio Kakashi had been holding in his left hand. Everyone was holding there breath when they heard Izumo's voice. Kakashi held the radio to his mouth and held in the button to respond back._

"_I'm here, did you find any of the kids?" he asked it. There was a moment of static and the tension was thick in the room. Asuma was now standing next to Kurenai and she was holding her hands tightly around Asuma's arm as she waited for an answer. _

"_We see……two of them!" Izumo's voice said. "We're sending boats after them right now."_

"_Thank goodness!" Kurenai said letting out a sigh of relief. _

"_We'll call you right back when we find out which ones they are." Izumo said._

"_Then call me on my office phone. I think the batteries are about to die soon." Kakashi yelled at his radio._

"_I don't understand why you even used those 'walkie talkies' in the first place." Kurenai said as she put her hands on her hips._

"_No real reason, it's just more fun this way." Kakashi said making Kurenai sweat drop. "Now we just wait for them to call us back, in the mean time I'm going to get us all some coffee to calm our nerves down, and don't think I'm going to disregard you holding Asuma's arm." Kakashi added before he walked out of his office. Kurenai and Asuma just stared at his back in a red shock, but the second he left they both let out a sigh of relief._

_**

* * *

**_

"_Did you hear that?" Livvy asked Temari as she looked around the corner of Kakashi's office. She watched as Kakashi walked away going to go get that coffee she heard him talking about. Livvy looked back over at Temari who was squatting down on the balls of her feet trying not to fall over. "They found someone."_

"_Yeah, but who?" Temari asked. "For all we know that's all that could be…"_

"_TEMARI!" Livvy yelled. "I love ya' but if you keep giving me that attitude I'm going to slap you." Livvy said trying to sound serious. She did **try**, but at the end of her sentence she began to laugh. Temari was recently questioning Livvy's character. She could be happy one minute, then another minute she could be smart and logical. Temari smirked and let out a sigh._

"_Sorry, I'll stop." She said to her friend. "Is Kakashi around anymore?"_

"_He's further away now. Probably heading for the cafeteria." Livvy said smirking. _

"_Hmp, I guess he doesn't know that that's where we sent everybody." Temari smirked. _

"_I still can't believe you got them all there." Livvy said sounding astonished. _

"_Well it wasn't that hard. I may be nicer then I used to be, but that doesn't mean I can't get people to do what I say." She smirked. Livvy began to laugh when Temari then shushed her. "Listen." She said as she leaned her ear against the wall of the cabin._

_Inside the cabin_

"_No this is Asuma." Asuma said to the phone on the desk. "Kakashi went to…never mind, just tell us who you have!" he yelled._

_There was a pause while the person on the other line talked to Asuma. _

"_I'll call for someone right now. You should have first aid down there anyways so treat them the best you can before the ambulance arrive." Asuma then hung up the phone for only a second so he could pick it up again to dial 911._

_Back outside_

"_But who did they find?!" Livvy asked the wall anxiously. _

"_This is starting to get annoying." Temari commented. _

"_YOU TWO!" yelled a stern voice of a counselor. Livvy and Temari both cringed at the female voice, but they saw no one around them. They both crept around the office corner to see a female counselor yelling at two boys who were standing there looking guilty. "Everyone was to report to the cafeteria until further notice. Why are you all here snooping around?" she asked angrily. The first boy gulped clearly intimidated by the woman but he stood his ground._

"_We…..were….uh….ju..just…"_

"_Well?" the counselor asked growing impatient. _

"_There you two are!" Temari said coming around the corner revealing herself._

"_Temari…what are you doing?!" Livvy whispered._

"_Temari what are you doing out here?" The female asked her._

"_Asuma needs to see these two in his office. Their friends were just found." She lied._

"_Oh, well then alright." The counselor said as she was about to walk away. "Why does he need to see them?"_

"_Uhh…"_

"_We're not sure yet." Livvy said coming into view. "But it's about our friends who were in the race."_

"_Okay, just wish Asuma told me that in the first place." She said as she walked away from them. Once she was out of ear shot the two guys looked over at Livvy and Temari gratefully._

"_Thanks for that." The one who said nothing said. "You didn't have to do that you know."_

"_And if we didn't what would you have done then?" Temari asked._

"_Disregard what she just said." Livvy said laughing nervously. "Maybe she was trying to say is what are you two doing over here?"_

"…_.maybe.." Temari mumbled._

"_Probably the same thing as you two." The same guy said. "Just trying to see if our friends are okay."_

"_Look you can hear better over here, let's just go listen and see if we can hear who they found!" Temari complained as they all went over to where the girls were. Temari pressed her ear against the wall and she could hear Asuma still talking on the phone. He was telling the person on the other line the location of where the ambulances needed to go._

"_Alright………thank you." Asuma said as he hung up the phone._

"…_so…" Kurenai began. "Who'd they find?"_

_Everyone was now pressed against the wall trying to listen to what Asuma was going to say._

"…_.Izumo said they had Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka." Asuma said._

"_Ino!" Livvy cried. "Thank goodness!" _

"_I am relieved for your friend but also for Shikamaru!" said the boy who tried to stand his ground earlier. _

"_Gag me." Temari said silently as she tried to listen again._

"_Is that all we know?" Kurenai asked Asuma._

"_Izumo said the kids explained everything that happened and apparently the boats were going down a rough stream. Shikamaru described it as a river." Kurenai gasped. "So now we don't know what happened to the rest of them, not even Shikamaru or Ino know what's happened to them."_

"_This….isn't good guys." Temari said leaning away from the wall._

"_What….what did they say?" Livvy asked anxiously._

"_They said something about them going down a river and they don't know anything about the others."_

"_Oh my God." Livvy said._

"_Is that all?" one of the guys asked._

"_Yeah, that's all they said." Temari said._

"_All who said?" Kakashi's voice asked from behind. They all turned to see a tall Kakashi standing with three cups of coffee. _

"_Uhhh..ummm….no one?" Temari asked as they all stood up._

"_I see. Well then, Lee and Kiba could you escort these ladies and yourselves to the cafeteria?" Kakashi asked._

"_Sure thing." Kiba said grudgingly. _

"_Yes sir!" Lee yelled._

"_Oh brother." Temari moaned as she began to walk away towards the cafeteria with Livvy right behind her. Kiba and Lee walked on the sides of them towards the cafeteria which was filled with people._

"_Now where do we sit?" Temari asked annoyed._

"_Allow me to find you ladies some seats." Lee said as he dashed away to find them chairs or a bench._

"_Is this guy for real?" Temari asked as she put her hands on her hips._

"_Yeah, and I wish I could tell you it grows on you, but it doesn't." Kiba said making Livvy giggle. _

"_Well he's taking too long for my taste so let's just find our own….HUH!"_

"_I found us all chairs!" Lee yelled as he ran over carrying four chairs in his arms above his head._

"…_.uh….Lee don't you think you over did it a little?" Kiba asked astonished he was holding the chairs over his head with ease. _

"_Well I'm a little impressed." Temari said as Lee placed a chair down. She took it with a smirk and Livvy took the next one Lee put down._

"_So now we just sit and wait I guess?" Livvy asked as Lee and Kiba sat down. Kiba sat on his chair backwards. _

"_We're going to have to." Temari said. "Wake me when you hear something." She said closing her eyes. Livvy smirked._

"_Best we not talk to her until we hear some news." Livvy informed. _

"_Ha, you don't have to tell me twice." Kiba said as he put his hands behind his head. _

"_Well I will not sit here and do nothing." Lee declared as he fell to the ground and began to do pushups._

"_WHA?!" Livvy screamed._

"_If….I can do…..200 pushups…..then our friends will come…..back okay!" he declared. Livvy stared down at him like he was crazy. Even Temari opened up one eye to see if this guy was for real. _

'_**That's a shame.' **She thought. **'He is for real.' **She then closed her eyes and tried to go back to pretending to be sleep._

_**

* * *

**_

_Temari had pretended to be asleep for such a long time that she herself believed she was sleeping. She was completely oblivious to everything, and everyone around her._

"_HERE I GO!" she suddenly heard Lee yell. She opened her eyes up lazily expecting to see Lee right in front of her but he was nowhere to be seen. _

"…_.huh?...AAHHH!" she yelled as her chair was then lifted up high in the air. "WHAT THE HELL!!!" she yelled as her chair began to go up and down._

_Lee was under her chair lifting her up and down using it as a form of exercise. His goal was to do 100 of them._

"_LEE!...PUT ME…………….DOWN IF…………YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOOOUUU!" Temari yelled._

"…_10….11…..12……13…….14………15………16……….17……."_

"_LEE, please put her down!" Livvy said staring at the fuming Temari._

"_Lee you'd better put her down before she gets even more pissed!" Kiba yelled to him. "If that's even possible." He mumbled._

"…_..but…YIOOOOOOW!" Lee yelled as Temari hit him hard on the head._

"_PUT ME DOWN!" she yelled._

"_Noo….problem.." Lee said as he put her chair down a little dizzily. Once back on the ground Temari stood with her arms crossed and ten veins on her forehead._

"_I hope you have a death wish." She said shaking with anger. _

"_Oh my….PLEASE I WAS ONLY WORKING OUT! HAVE MERCY!" Lee cried as he fell to his knees._

"_ATTENTION!" yelled a male counselor's voice. _

"_Great, so what does Ibiki want now?" Kiba asked annoyed._

"_All of the girls will be returning to their camp now, all girl campers are to head out to their busses. NOW!" he yelled scaring most of the girls who ran out the doors. _

"_LEE!" Temari said sternly. Lee shook in fear as he was still on the floor waiting for the pain he knew he deserved. "You…..are one lucky ducky." She said as she began to walk away towards the doors._

"_Nice meeting you both." Livvy said smiling._

"_Same here!" Kiba said with a happy change of mood._

_Livvy and Temari went to the first bus they saw and sat towards the front. Although they didn't show it they were both worried about their friends. As the bus started Temari soon revealed that to Livvy._

"_I just hope they all get out of whatever they're in okay." She then looked out the window trying to focus her attention on something else. Livvy gave a weak smile._

"_Me too." She said crossing her arms over her chest. "By the way….where are our bags?" Livvy asked realizing they both left their sport bags somewhere._

"_I'm sure it'll turn up somewhere." Temari said still looking out the window. "And if you can't find yours I'm sure you can just call Kiba up and ask him if it turns up here. I know you both exchanged numbers." Temari said smirking at her friend. Livvy turned red and began to shake her hands._

"_I hope you're not getting the wrong impression!" she yelled._

"_Oh no…no. But don't let me stop you if you like that kid." Temari said teasing her friend._

"_I do not!" Livvy defended. "He's just real nice is all. And I'm like a year older then him!"_

"_Okay, calm down." Temari said looking outside the window again._

_END FLASHBACK_

_**

* * *

**_

Sakura had just woken up from a very hard night of tossing and turning. She kept dreaming that she was drowning in the water and couldn't find a way out of it. When she woke up she was gasping for air and her forehead was very sweaty. Her entire body was overheating but she just figured it was because of her nightmare.

'_Glad that dream is over.' _She thought as she sat up and stretched her back. She looked over to her right and noticed Tenten sleeping in the next bed over. _'Tenten drools when she sleeps?' _Sakura then looked down at her hands and could see the bandages wrapped around them when it hit her.

"Tenten?!" she yelled in complete shock. "Where am I?" Sakura yelled as she jumped to her feet now standing on the bed. She looked around and could see Ino to her left and Hinata one more over. Sakura looked around frantically at her surroundings. The entire time she thought she was in her room at the cabin, but here she was in some strange dim room that she had never seen before. Sakura looked down and then noticed that she was wearing a night gown, or was it a hospital gown?

"Sakura?" Tenten asked as she sat up in her bed while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "What are you…..yelling for?" she ywaned

"Tenten, WHERE ARE WE?!" Sakura yelled.

"Forehead shud-dup already!" Ino said very tiredly.

"Sakura, we're at the boy's camp nurse's room place thing." Tenten told her as she let out a yawn. "Calm down and go to sleep already." She said going back under her covers.

"….buh….Oh okay then." Sakura said jumping on the bed once and landing on her butt with a hard thump that made her hop up one more time. "What time is it?" she asked no one imperticular as she looked around for a clock. Before she could even find one she heard a strange creaking noise, a noise that sounded like it was coming off a boat. "…..what's that…AHHH!" Sakura yelled as her bed fell apart.

"SAKURA!" Ino and Tenten yelled as they threw their blankets off themselves. Hinata just woke up to all the yelling and was looking around to see what all the commotion was about.

"Is there a fire er something?" Hinata asked looking around lazily.

"Nah, Sakura's bed just broke." Tenten said as she helped Sakura up.

"Huh, how did it break?" Hinata asked as she put her legs over the edge of her bed.

"Her forehead was finally too much for it and the bed gave out." Ino said giving Sakura her hand. Sakura slapped hard and was back on her feet.

"INO PIG!" she yelled pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Calm down forehead, you know I was only kidding." Ino said crossing her arms.

"Why I oughta'!" Sakura yelled as electricity shot out of there eyes.

"What's all the commotion in here?" a mail voice asked.

"Huh…Kakashi?" Tenten asked. Kakashi switched on the lights that were by the door. The room lit up and the girls took note of how big it was, in fact they didn't even realize that right across from them was a curtain dividing the room into two.

"Is everything alright with you ladies?" he asked waving to them.

The girl's were about to respond when the realized something very important. They were all wearing simple hospital gowns with the backs out of them, the fact that they were all wearing pants didn't even faze them, but still when a guy comes into the room and that's all you're wearing you tend to freak out a little bit. Their faces all grew blue and they all began to sweat drop.

"**_PERVERT! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!!!" _**They all yelled in unison as they grabbed pillows and put them in front of their bodies squeezing them for dear life while pointing an accusing finger at Kakashi.

"….Oh, well I didn't mean….." Kakashi began before he was interrupted by Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru running around the curtain and attacking Kakashi.

They were all pummeling him not even knowing **who** they were beating on since they were all pretty much half asleep.

"ENOUGH!" Yelled the demanding voice of Asuma Sensei who was being followed by Kurenai. All four guys stopped doing what they were doing to look up at Asuma. When they looked back down at the pervert who was attacking the girls they all went grim seeing their Sensei.

"….Um, you could all probably get off of me now." Kakashi told them coolly. Each of the guys quickly got to their feet and stood in a row in front of where the curtain used to be before they pulled it aside so they could attack the pervert. Neji was wearing a hospital gown and had a pipe hiding behind his back; Naruto was also wearing a hospital gown and had a pillow in his hands; Sasuke who stood looking board in his hospital gown discreetly kicked his weapon of choice, an alarm clock, across the room so no one could see him with a weapon; and Shikamaru was in a hospital gown looking curiously at his weapon which was a rubber chicken.

"Where'd you get that thing from?" Naruto asked noticing Shikamaru looking at something in his hands.

"…..I have nooooo idea." He said holding up the rubber chicken with one hand to examine it.

"Alright, what's all the commotion about?" Asuma asked with some authority.

"They were being attacked by a pervert!" Naruto yelled worriedly. "We heard them _yelling_! By the way, am I the only one who thought it was our principal?" Naruto asked casually.

"No me too." Neji said.

"It did sound like Jiraiya." Sasuke said.

"So we're going to forget why I have this thing?" Shikamaru asked regarding the rubber chicken.

"You mean Jiraiya is still the principal?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, you mean you know him?" Naruto asked.

"No him? He was my principal too." Kakashi said.

"You mean you went to….." Sasuke was interrupted by Kurenai who was coughing to get everybody back on track.

"Oh, we heard the girls yelling about a pervert so we ran over here to get him." Sasuke said simply.

"So you mean you heard that and came running, but when I screamed you did NOTHING?" Sakura yelled.

"Guess we didn't hear you." Neji put simply.

"Did you hear about the rubber chicken though?" Shikamaru asked out loud.

"Is this because you're all wearing those gowns that you all yelled pervert?" Kurenai asked. They all nodded a yes. "You do know you're wearing shorts underneath right?"

"Oh I forgot…..but so what!" Ino said.

"So Kakashi why'd you come in here in the first place?" Asuma asked.

"I heard them screaming so I came in to check on them." He put simply.

"So Kakashi heard me scream and YOU guys didn't?" Sakura asked frustrated.

"ummmmmmmmmmm, guess so." Sasuke said.

"Pretty much." Neji said.

"Guess that's just how it is." Naruto put.

"_squeak….squeak." _went the rubber chicken as Shikamaru squeezed it.

"OKAY WE GET IT ALREADY! YOU HAVE A RUBBER CHICKEN!" Ino yelled.

"Oh, that thing." Kurenai said rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"And how did we get here?" Sakura asked.

"You mean you don't remember?" Naruto asked.

"She _was_ sleeping the entire time." Ino said.

"Did you girls break that bed?" Kakashi asked as he noticed the toppled over bed.

"Can we just get some answers already?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, even I don't know what's going on." Hinata said.

"Hinata when did you get here?" Neji asked.

"You mean you didn't notice me?" Hinata asked.

"He couldn't see you around the pig." Sakura said.

"SHUTUP! At least my over sized FOREHEAD didn't break the BED!" Ino yelled.

"YOU PIG!" Sakura yelled getting ready to start another fight up.

"oh my gosh, SHUT-UP ALREADY!" Kurenai yelled getting everybody to be quiet. "I'll just start from the beginning and we'll all just fill in the blanks, OKAY?" she asked. Everybody nodded silently.

"So I guess you should start when they got back to the camp." Asuma said.

"Right, okay so the ambulances came here but half of you were sleeping." Kurenai began.

"No it wasn't half." Kakashi corrected. "It was just Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino, and Sakura. Well I guess that's one more then half." He said making everybody sweat drop.

"Any ways, Tenten, and Ino woke up and we had to force Shikamaru up. Hinata and Sakura just stayed sleeping so we had the guys help us carry them in while Neji helped Tenten walk in." Kurenai said. "When Hinata and Sakura were carried in we divided up the room so you could all have your privacy."

"I remember that." Ino said. "Me and Tenten helped dress you guys." Ino said to Sakura and Hinata.

"So then what about Shikamaru's rubber chicken?" Naruto asked. "I don't remember him going to sleep with that? And we all did that at the same time."

"Yeah….about that." Asuma said nervously. "We can explain that too."

"Shikamaru kept….well….asking for something in his sleep." Kurenai said.

"It was getting pretty annoying." Kakashi added.

"What was he asking for?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata when did you get here?" Neji joked.

"Shut-up Neji." Hinata said as Neji laughed.

"He was asking for his…Kub-" Kurenai was soon interrupted by Shikamaru.

"DON'T SAY IT!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Don't say, what?" Ino asked getting super interested in what Shikamaru didn't want them to know.

"..It's nothing." Shikamaru said shutting his eyes tight trying to avoid the subject.

"NOOOO." Naruto said figuring it out. "You were asking for!"

"Naruto I'm serious, don't say a word." Shikamaru threatened.

"You were saying _her _name again?" Sasuke asked. Neji began to snigger.

"_HER_ NAME?!" Ino asked suspicious.

"uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Shikamaru was lost of words. "It's not what you think I swear." He tried to reassure her.

"Just say Shikamaru." Tenten said.

"He was asking for his….Kubby?" Kurenai said.

"K..Kubby?" Ino asked confused.

"Yeah, it was his stuffed toy when he was little!" Naruto laughed. Neji couldn't control himself anymore and began to laugh too.

"But the best part was…." Sasuke couldn't even get the words out.

"The stupid thing was a GIRL!" Naruto laughed.

The room was a fit of laughter with all of the guys and Hinata laughing at Shikamaru.

"We didn't know what to do since he wouldn't stop asking for the thing so we grabbed him that rubber chicken and it put him right to sleep." Kurenai said after her laughing was over.

"So then how did you have a rubber chicken?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know we found it in Kakashi's desk. Ask him." Kurenai said.

They all looked over at Kakashi who put his finger on his chin so he could think.

"hmmmmmmmmm…….I have no idea." He said making everybody fell over anime style. "Oh now I remember." Kakashi said. "I think I confiscated it from a kid last year." He said.

"So it sounds like all the questions were answered." Tenten said.

"But what happened to the bed?" Kakashi asked.

"We told you, Sakura's.."

"DON'T even finish that sentence." Sakura yelled at Ino.

"The bed is just old." Asuma said taking a good look at it. "It's a good thing Sakura didn't get hurt."

"Sakura you can sleep in the bed next to Tenten." Kurenai said. "Now that all of this is settled you should all go back to sleep. Tomorrow we'll take the girls back to their own camp."

"At what time?" Kakashi asked.

"We'll try to leave as soon as possible." Kurenai said making the room go dead quiet. All the girls got worried and looked over at the guys who were looking a little worried also.

"So 12:00 then?" Asuma asked.

"Yeah, I'm sleeping in. Goodnight girls, and get some sleep. You've earned it." Kurenai said walking out the door.

"We'll see you all in the morning." Kakashi said. "And Sakura try not to break anymore beds."

"HEY!" she yelled as he walked out of the room.

"We'll have breakfast ready for you in the morning. If you need any of us don't even bother asking since we'll all be at Kakashi's cabin. Goodnight to all of you." Asuma said walking out of the room. Once the door was shut there was an awkward silence that only lasted a second when Tenten started to laugh.

"That was weird." She said. "So Sakura, you don't remember coming in here at all?"

"No, I just remember being in the ambulance with Ino and falling asleep. I don't remember anything else."

"Not even Sasuke carrying you in?" Ino asked nudging her in the side.

"Really?" Sakura asked as she looked over at Sasuke.

"They asked me to help you in so I carried you." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"And it was bridal style!" Tenten said with hearts in her eyes.

"Hold on." Neji said. "I think I remember Sasuke _asking_ to carry Sakura in." Sasuke threw Neji a glare which didn't faze Neji at all.

"Well, Naruto wanted to carry Hinata!" Sasuke said pointing everybody's attention to Naruto.

"So what, they said they need someone to carry her." Naruto defended.

"Yeah. But when you volunteered they said no since you were too injured." Sasuke pointed out.

"Didn't you practically beg or something?" Shikamaru asked out loud as he tired to think back.

"No, he just took her anyways." Sasuke said.

"I'm not going to forget that Naruto." Neji said giving him the evil eye.

"SO WHAT! Why is everyone on my case?!" Naruto yelled.

"Thanks Naruto." Came the sweet voice of Hinata. Everyone looked over at her, with most of the guys raising their eyebrows. "You seem to be helping me out a lot today." She said looking down at the ground and showing a blush. Sasuke and Shikamaru couldn't help but smile. Hinata was sounding just like the little shy girl they grew up to know and love. To them it was like meeting their old friend for the first time in many years.

"Well…. Sure I'll help you any time you want." Naruto said with a big grin as he rubbed the back of his head. "Just ask me whatever you want and I'll be there!"

"I wouldn't make that promise Naruto." Ino warned. "You'll regret it someday."

"Well that's okay!" Naruto said cheerfully. His face soon turned from cheer to distraught when he realized he would never see her again. "I'll be there if it means I get to see you again." He said making everyone remember that they all only had one more precious week together.

"…Naruto..I.." Hinata began before Neji interrupted.

"Enough of all this talk. We all need to get some serious sleep. We all had a rough day so let's just all go back to sleep already, especially you Tenten….uh.and Hinata since both of you fainted earlier." He said closing his eyes and showing a faint blush.

"Smooth- real smooth Neji." Naruto said to Sasuke.

"He's right." Ino agreed. "We can all talk in the morning."

"Good, then let's just get some sleep already." Neji said walking away to a bed across the room. Once he turned around Tenten immediately blushed since she could see Neji's boxers because there were no backs to the hospital gowns.

"See you in the morning Sasuke." Sakura said. Sasuke gave her a very sincere smile, one that he would rarely give out, it told Sakura goodnight, I'm glad you're okay, and maybe even I love you? Sasuke then turned to go back to his bed but Sakura was having a hard time doing the same since he was only in his boxers and she just realized how fine an ass he had. Neji didn't say goodnight to any in particular since he just embarrassed himself earlier by showing concern for just Tenten. Tenten understood this and went back to her bed without saying goodnight to anybody, but deep down she could feel Neji saying goodnight to her and she hoped that he could feel her saying it back.

Shikamaru gave all the girls a wave of the arm as he walked back to his bed, but he looked only at Ino and gave her a wink. The wink didn't go unnoticed to Tenten who secretly saw it when she was in her bed. Ino smiled back at Shikamaru and gave him a small wave goodbye too as she went to her own bed.

Hinata walked over back to the curtain to close it so they could all have privacy again. Naruto didn't go anywhere and she was just going to teasingly pull it right in front of him but he grabbed her wrist to make her stop.

"Crazy day huh?" he asked her so only she could hear. Hinata nodded a yes.

"I'm just glad you were there to keep me safe." She whispered back to him. Naruto slid his hand that was around her wrist so that it was on her hand. Hinata continued to pull the curtain but this time Naruto followed her. They reached the wall and only could see each other a little bit. Hinata put her free hand on the wall which was right next to the door and light switch. She leaned against the wall and raised her eyebrows at Naruto as if asking him, 'So what now? Neji's right behind us.' Naruto's facial expression screamed, 'DAMN IT!'

"Oh well." Hinata shrugged.

"Good **NIGHT** Hinata." She could hear Neji yell. Hinata smiled and was about to shut the curtain when she realized how close her fingers were to the light switch. Hinata smirked and looked right back at Naruto and within a second the lights were off making the room so pitch black that noone could see _anything_.


	23. Chapter 23

Her bed squeaked when she laid back down in it after turning out the lights. She wiped her mouth clean of all the saliva that was on it and hugged herself tightly before she exploded with a fit of giggles that would get everyone's attention.

'_A perfect way to end this **amazing** day, and there was no way I was about to miss out on doing that.' _She thought as her heart began to slowdown its pace. She stared up at the ceiling and smiled at it satisfied. All she could think about was how amazing he was, and the more she thought of that the faster her heart rate became. She turned in her bed to look out the window which was right next to her bed when instead she saw a pair of eyes right at her level. Before she could scream a hand that belonged to the eyes came and shut her mouth.

"….Hinata…" the voice whispered.

"Tenten?" Hinata asked as Tenten's hand slowly moved off of her mouth.

"I just saw what you just did!" she giggled as the grin which she couldn't contain grew even wider.

"Wha…..are you sure you're not just seeing things?" Hinata asked her.

"Oh I'M sure." She teased. "My eyes were under the covers for a while so they were already adjusted to the dark and once you hit the lights I came out of the covers to see…you…." Tenten couldn't help but fall to her butt and let some giggles out. Lucky for Tenten she was so light that her hitting the floor didn't make a noise at all.

"Be quiet!" Hinata whispered as she leaned her body over the bed to look at Tenten's fallen body.

"If I tell Neji, you can kiss Naruto goodbye!" Tenten teased.

"Tenten get serious!" Hinata said sounding a little mad. "You can't tell Neji!"

"Hinata, you know I won't. I was just kidding with you. I mean come on, kissing in the dark is de modo que MONO!" she squealed.

"Tenten in English not Spanish." Hinata said sounding frustrated.

"Sorry, kissing in the dark is so cute! But let's face it, you weren't kissing in the dark, it was more like, you were both trying to eat each other!" Although it was dark in the room Tenten could tell that Hinata's entire face was a brilliant shade of red. Soon Hinata's voice began to shake and she reverted back into her old habit of stuttering.

"W..We weren't..t…T..Tenten!"

"OH now you're stuttering, how cute! Naruto makes you stutter. Do I need to beat that out of you again?" Tenten laughed. Hinata slowed her nerves down and began to look at Tenten with a killing intent. "I know that look." Tenten said nervously as she sweat dropped and crawled under Hinata's bed to get to her own. Hinata turned to her right and looked down on the ground to see Tenten doing a belly crawl across the floor and under Ino's bed.

'_I guess that's how she got here without me seeing her.' _Hinata thought as she went under her covers. _'I can't believe she saw me hooking up with Naruto!' _Hinata yelled in her mind from underneath her covers. She still couldn't help but smirk at the thought of what she and Naruto had just done when she turned the lights off.

_FLASHBACK_

_Hinata hit the lights with her fingers and Naruto thought she was going to shut the curtains, but to his surprise Hinata reached up and looped her arms around his neck. Before he could think, she had pulled his head down to hers. It started out slowly with her lips brushing against his, but the she locked more firmly onto his lips. His eyes shot wide open as her tongue went into his mouth, but he flowed right along with her. Before he knew it he was inside her mouth too and he was holding onto her hand even tighter then he had been before. Hinata slowly brought up her right hand to behind his head and lightly dragged her nails down going against the back of his neck which felt absolutely amazing to him. They both broke apart and Hinata was about to go back for more but before she could hit Naruto's lips he forced the rest of the curtains shut and hurried to his bed. Hinata was a little stunned but didn't care since she just had such a huge rush!_

_END FLASHBACK_

Naruto was lying in his bed with his hands behind his head and he stared up at the ceiling. He was still trying to process everything that just happened to him. He still couldn't believe that Hinata just SURPRISED him like that.

'_Man. That. Was WAY better then Ramen!' _He thought to himself. _'When she started to put her fingers on my neck I don't think I could control myself anymore. If Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru weren't here I think I would have tried to get further with her. JUST GREAT! I'm having perverted thoughts. Hinata's high-quality and should be treated as so. In fact…..she probably deserves someone who is of high quality too. Maybe her father was right to choose for her to marry an Uchiha, I mean they're as high as you can get around here.' _Naruto looked out to the window that was to his right. He couldn't see the moon but he knew it was out that night. He wanted to go to sleep but at the same time he was just too excited. The day that he just had was one he would probably never have again, and Hinata ending it for him like that probably made it all the better. Now Naruto couldn't help but think that he would never get to see Hinata again and that she just thought this was a summer fling for her.

'_But she couldn't right? She's not like that.'_

'**_But how do you know that? You haven't even known her that long.' _**Came a question from the back of his head.

'_Well Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru say she's not like that so maybe this isn't a summer thing. I hope she doesn't think that that's what I think this is. Hinata is so important to me. When I finally made friends I made a promise to never loose them, Hinata counts in that promise too but I don't even live near her. I could never get to her.' _Naruto slowly began to close his eyes.

The wind started to blow against the old cabin they were all in and made the near by trees brush against the top of the roof. The entire camp was now asleep after a very hard day, so it was quite peaceful. The sky was very clear and all clouds were gone to show the stars that were twinkling along side the moon that was glowing as well in a crescent form. A very crazy and memorable day ending with a silent night. It was a perfect way to end the day, and maybe even the story. However the story isn't over just yet, in fact there are some things that still need to be accomplished. So as the peaceful night comes to an end a new day will begin, but as our new day begins summer will slowly end.

**

* * *

**

It was 10:30 in the morning when Neji woke up. He stretched out his arms and his back, the bed they provided him with was pretty hard.

'_I'd rather have slept on the floor.' _He thought as he got out of the bed and stood on the cold floor. He looked around on the floor for some slippers since he was only bare foot. His friends always made fun of him for owning slippers, but Neji was classy and most of the Hyuugas wore slippers so he didn't care what they thought. Alas, there were no slippers on the floor for him to use so he decided to just deal and go find breakfast. Shikamaru was still sleeping so he tried not to make any noise as he went around the curtain. He looked at the girls' beds and saw that they were all empty.

'_Probably eating.' _He thought as he opened the door to go out into the main office of the nurse. Once Neji shut the door his eyes widened a little bit at seeing everyone eating right there around a table that was brought in. The table was a big circle with everyone who was awake eating off of it. Naruto sat closest to the door with Hinata to his left, and she was feeding him a piece of toast. Sasuke and Sakura were right across from them laughing at what Hinata was doing and to Sakura's left were Kurenai and Asuma Sensei who were next to Hinata. To Sasuke's left was Ino, an empty chair, Lee, Tenten, an empty chair, and then Naruto. All the girls seemed to be wearing a robe over their gown and, HOLD ON! Lee was sitting next to Tenten and he was holding a glass of orange juice up to her mouth so she could drink form it. Tenten had a huge sweat drop in the back of her head as she stared at the glass nervously.

"Lee?" Neji asked blinking once to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing.

"huh? Good morning Neji!" Lee declared as he placed the glass down. Tenten let out a huge sigh of relief and Naruto began to choke on his toast.

"What's Lee doing here?" Neji asked annoyed.

"I came to see how you were all doing. We're all so relieved that you're all doing okay." Lee told him.

"Thanks Lee, we're all doing fine." Neji said walking over to where Lee was. "Now if you'll excuse me." He said eyeing the chair Lee was in. Lee made a confused look but then he understood what Neji wanted.

"Sorry, I suppose this is your seat next to the lovely Tenten." Lee said getting out of the chair and standing aside so Neji could sit in it. Once he was seated Neji looked at all the food in front of him and he wondered what he should have first. He looked around and then he saw a plate of pancakes.

"Can somebody pass those pancakes?" Neji asked.

"Actually Neji, those are mine." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Then where are the rest?" Neji asked.

"Well….that's kind of….all of them." Naruto said regrettably. Neji looked a little upset but then moved on around the table trying to see if he could find something else.

"Alright, can someone hand me the French Toast?" he asked. Sasuke grabbed the plate and put it down in front of Neji. "So where did all this food come from?" Neji asked as he placed some on his plate.

"Compliments of Sanshou, that old woman sure knows how to cook!" Naruto said.

"Yes, she was more then happy to supply us with all this food." Lee said.

"Well, it's better then Ramen that's for sure." Neji said taking a bight.

"If you don't like ramen then you have no soul." Naruto put simply as Ino began to stand up from her seat.

"I think I'm going to wake up Shikamaru now since we're all awake."

"Aw come on Ino, let the guy sleep." Sakura said. "Don't you think he's pretty tired after carrying you around all yesterday?"

"I guess your right." Ino said sitting back down. "Are you saying I'm heavy?" Ino asked beginning a fight.

"INO, go ahead and wake him up." Hinata said. Sasuke and Neji raised their eyebrows wondering why Hinata would suggest that. "Just be nice about it and not suffocate him with a pillow like you do to me." Hinata said as she took a sip from her orange juice.

"Fine, I'll just stare at him till he wakes up." Ino said walking away.

"You'll give him a heart attack if you do that!" Sakura warned.

"I'm ignoring you!" Ino sang as she slowly opened up the door to go in. As it shut Kurenai and Asuma stood up.

"We'll be back. Tell Kakashi we went out if he wants to know where we went." Asuma said.

"Okay." Hinata and Sakura said as the two walked out of the nurse's office.

"So what were you all laughing about when I got in here?" Neji asked as he cut his toast.

"OH it was nothing!" Naruto said trying to make it sound lame. "Can you pass the syrup?" Naruto asked Neji.

"So Sasuke what was so funny?" Neji asked ignoring Naruto.

"Yeah why were you both laughing?" Lee asked. Lee was taking a seat on the other side of Tenten and he leaned his left arm on the table towards Sakura and Sasuke so he could hear better.

"Actually Neji, nothing was funny." Tenten said. "Right Sasuke?"

"Uhhhhhh." Sakura then elbowed him which didn't go unnoticed by Neji. "It was nothing." Sasuke decided.

"Fine." Neji sighed as he began to eat his food.

**

* * *

**

Ino crept back into the room with all the beds. She tiptoed around the curtain and see Shikamaru under all of his covers. She slowly slid her feet across the floor so he wouldn't hear her. She did pause because she thought she heard someone behind her but she ignored it and continued to the bed. Once she was there she wondered how she should wake him up.

'_OH!OH!OH! I'll kiss him awake!' _she thought. Before Ino could lift up the sheets she began to get nervous of that idea. _'It's not like I've never kissed him before, but I don't want him to get mad at me for waking him up. That would be awkward if he yelled at me for kissing him and went back to sleep. OH, what if I tickled him? Er I guess that wouldn't work either since no one is ticklish in the morning. I promised Hinata I wouldn't wake him up with a pillow, so maybe I'll just wake him up gently. Sounds like my best bet!' _Ino decided as she bent down to the bed. She lifted up the covers slowly to see which side his head was on but there was nothing there but a pillow. She threw the rest of the blankets off and only saw a bunch of pillows there instead of Shikamaru.

Before Ino could react to what she was seeing a pair of strong arms wrapped around her from behind her. They pulled her closer to a very warm body and the head that belonged to that body leaned it's head on her shoulder.

"Boo." Shikamaru said as he held her a little tighter.

"Shikamaru!" Ino laughed as she turned her head back to see him. His face was smiling but his eyes were closed. He was definitely right where he wanted to be at that moment. Shikamaru's grip around her grew a little tighter and Ino knew he felt tired by the way his head was laying on her lazily. She turned herself around and hugged him back.

'_He's so huggily and snuggily!' _Ino thought.

It was warm in their hug and Ino had her head wresting on his chest. Shikamaru couldn't help but kiss her on her neck. He didn't want to let her go at that moment and by the way she held him neither did she.

"Good morning to you too!" Ino sighed as he rested on her more putting more weight on her.

"I had a pretty weird dream about you last night." Shikamaru told her.

"About what?" Ino asked.

"It was pretty bad. We were back in the water and I couldn't find you like I did last time." Shikamaru said.

"..oh." Ino said holding him a little tighter. Shikamaru was still smiling with his eyes closed when he pulled her away from him.

"Thank God it was just a dream." He said as he opened his eyes to a smiling Ino.

"Yeah. I thought I would have a nightmare last night but I didn't." Ino said giving him one more hug. "So why were you hiding?" she asked with a wry smile.

"I heard you say you were going to wake me up so I thought I would just have a little fun with you first." He told her. "As soon as you were about to wake me up you completely paused. What was that about?"

"Oh, well I wasn't sure of how I should have woken you up." Ino told him.

"How were you going to wake me up?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well I was going to tickle you but knew that wouldn't work, I was going to then try just gently waking you up, or just kiss you awake, but I figured you wouldn't like that last one." Ino blushed.

"You sure about that?" he asked as he leaned down to kiss her. Ino returned the kiss but they quickly broke it.

"Yeah I'm sure. You probably would have said something along the lines of troublesome." Ino giggled making Shikamaru fall over anime style.

"I think you know me all too well now." Shikamaru told her with a smile.

"I think I know you pretty much to a T." she said. "You hungry?"

"I thought you said you knew me to a T, now you're asking me if I'm hungry? After everything that happened last night why wouldn't I _be_ hungry?"

"So…..that's a no then?" Ino giggled.

"Troublesome women." Shikamaru said walking away.

"SEE I do know you!" she laughed. Shikamaru quickly turned around, grabbed Ino and dunked her down. He then crashed his lips against hers and gave her a deep and passionate kiss. Ino's eyes were wide at first but then she went right along with Shikamaru who was now putting his tongue in her mouth. Just a taste of Ino made Shikamaru hungry for breakfast since she had just eaten it. Once he broke away he said something he never thought he would ever say in his life.

"Tastes like you had beacon for breakfast, is there any left?" Ino let out a short laugh.

"Nope, you should have woken up earlier!" she told him.

"So I'm guessing you ate most of it?"

"You know me all too well." She smiled. Shikamaru bent down again to give her another passionate kiss when by accident he some how fell over and they both landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"OW!" Ino yelled since Shikamaru landed on her.

"Sorry!" Shikamaru yelled as he pushed his arms up so that he was just above her. "Don't know what happened. He tried to get the rest of himself up so he wasn't over her anymore but Ino grabbed him by his collar with her two hands and pulled him down to her so she could kiss him. Shikamaru, all though surprised with this, went along with her like she had done with him.

"That's too bad; you guys completely missed the bed. If you're going to do it at least get under the covers." Came the unexpected voice of Naruto who was leaning against the wall with Sakura and Sasuke right behind him staring at the scene before them.

Ino threw Shikamaru completely off of her and stood up brushing herself off. Shikamaru stood up holding his head and giving Naruto the 'I'm going to kill you for that.' Look.

"We heard you yelp and thought there was a problem, BUT I guess there isn't so we'll JUST be leaving." Sakura said as she went right back threw the door with some giggles.

"And I thought what Naruto and Hinata did last night was bad." The voice of Tenten came even though she was no where to be seen.

"WHAT?!" yelled Neji and Sasuke. Naruto then sweat dropped and looked around for help.

"What are you talking about?" he asked as if it was nothing. Soon Neji appeared in the room and he and Sasuke were ganging up on him. "D..Didn't you hear her. She said she THOUGHT what we did was bad meaning it really wasn't."

"Hinata, what did you do last night?" Neji demanded. Hinata wasn't in the room but she could be heard from the table.

"Lee is groping Tenten!" she yelled.

"**LEE I'LL KILL YOU**!" Neji yelled as he charged back into the other room.

"Well we better get in there and save Lee's life." Naruto said casually as he walked out of the room.

"Don't think this is over Naruto." Sasuke said as he walked out right behind him.

Ino and Shikamaru were left staring at each other blankly.

"What was that?" Ino asked.

"Weirdest thing ever, but that sort of thing happens all the time so I try to ignore it." Shikamaru put simply.

"No, I mean what you just did. You dunked me just a minute ago, what was that about?" Ino asked.

"Oh, well you said you knew me to a T right? Since you didn't see that one coming I guess you really don't know me all _that_ well, eh Ino?" Shikamaru smirked.

Ino's eyes went wide and she was about to protest, but then they softened and she began to smile. "I guess I still have much to learn." She said almost showing a hint of sadness. "So are you ready to eat?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here. I'm starving." He smiled as they both walked out of the room.

**

* * *

**

"I wonder why it's taking Ino so long to wake up Shikamaru." Sakura said. "She went in five minutes ago."

"I know he's lazy but he's not _that_ lazy." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke this is Shikamaru we're talking about. I'm sure she's having a real hard time waking him up." Naruto said standing up from his seat. "I'll go help her out." Naruto said walking into the room.

"Should have stopped him." Neji said as he took a sip of tea that he had poured himself.

"In the immortal words of Shikamaru, it would have been too troublesome. Knowing Naruto he'll go in there and make it all worse which should be a refreshing laugh." Sasuke told them.

**Crash**

"OW!" Ino yelled

"Hear that?" Tenten asked as Sasuke and Sakura ran to the room to see what all the commotion was about.

"Wonder what Naruto did." Neji said out loud as he took a bight into some toast. A second later after Neji had said that Sakura came out in a fit of a giggles.

"What happened?" Tenten asked.

"They were making out on the floor!" Sakura said rather quickly as Neji stood up from his seat.

"And I thought what Naruto and Hinata did last night was bad." Tenten said rather loudly making both Hinata and Neji freeze. Neji's eyes began to grow dark and he charged himself into the room.

"WHAT?!" Yelled the voices of not only Neji but Sasuke too.

"Tenten!" Hinata hissed as she stared ice cold daggers at her soon to be **EX** best friend Tenten.

"Hinata what were _you_ doing last night?" Sakura asked as she took her original seat. She sat on her knees in hopeful anticipation as she waited for Hinata to begin spilling.

"Hinata, what did you do last night?" Neji demanded from the other room. Hinata tried to find a scapegoat quick and there sat poor little Lee who was still sitting next to Tenten just eating a piece of grapefruit. He could feel Hinata staring at him so he looked up and smiled at her.

"Lee is groping Tenten!" Hinata yelled. Lee gave Hinata very confused look and froze completely in his seat.

"…But I am eating…"

"**LEE I'LL KILL YOU**!" Neji yelled as he returned back into the room to pummel Lee.

"Neji calm down!" Tenten yelled. "Lee isn't doing anything!" Tenten said standing up now. It was too late for Neji to hear that, he had already taken Lee to the ground.

"NEJI!" Tenten yelled to get him to stop. Just then the front door opened up which got Neji to stop hurting Lee.

"Hey everybody!" came the cheerful voice of Kiba who walked in with his cell phone to his left ear and a bag slung over his shoulder. "Glad to see you're all….okay?" he asked noticing the tumble that had just been going on.

"You sure came in at a good time." Naruto said appearing at the scene along with Sasuke.

"Yes, we sure did." Came the voice of Kakashi Sensei who walked in right behind Kiba.

"Kakashi!" Hinata yelled alert.

"I see we're all awake this morning. How is everybody feeling?" he asked looking at all of them. Neji stood up and Lee did as well with his eyes in a daze.

"I'm fine!" Lee said as he held his head in dizziness.

"Well that's good and all Lee, but I was talking about everybody else." Kakashi said. "Don't tell me Shikamaru is still sleeping." He said looking around for Shikamaru.

"Believe us Kakashi." Naruto said. "He's WIDE awake." Naruto laughed.

**BAM**

"OW! What the hell was that for?" Naruto asked as Shikamaru walked out with Ino holding his hand.

"Because….you're an idiot." He said simply as Ino lead him to where she was sitting.

"So, besides Naruto's head injury everyone seems to be okay?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm cool."(Sasuke)

"We're Fine."(Sakura)

"I feel fine."(Tenten)

"Just hungry."(Shikamaru)

"We're alright." (Ino)

"Just Peachy!" (Hinata)

"Fine."(Neji)

They all said at once.

"So now my next question is where are Kurenai and Asuma?"

"They said they were going out." Sakura said.

"Really?" Kakashi asked as he raised one of his eyebrows. "Well isn't that interesting."

"Why would that be interesting?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, no reason. I'm going to go out myself but once you're all done here I want all of you guys to go back to your cabins and get dressed. Ladies I don't know if you saw them or not but we had some suitcases packed with a few of your clothes. They're over there behind the nurse's desk; you can all get dressed in the back where you were all sleeping."

"Kakashi, how did our clothes get here?" Hinata asked.

"We had a couple of your friends pack them up and we drove them over in the bus that'll be taking you all back to your camp." He told her.

"What friends?" Tenten asked.

"Temari and Livvy." Kiba answered. "I called them up and asked them to do it. They were more then happy to do it and they're happy to know that you're all okay. I still have Livvy on the line right now." Kiba said motioning to his phone in his hand.

"How'd you get Livvy's number?" Hinata asked.

"Just yesterday, wanna talk to her?" Kiba asked.

"Kiba, you might want to look at your cell phone's screen." Kakashi said.

"Huh, why?" Kiba asked as he began to look at it. "AHH, no service!" he yelled. "That does explain why she wasn't talking for the past three minutes." He said shutting his mobile.

"So I'll be back later ladies. As for you boys I'm expecting you out of here and dressed. I hope I just made myself clear enough." Kakashi said as he walked out of the office.

"So Kiba what's with the bag?" Shikamaru asked.

"This is Livvy's. She left it here yesterday and I jut wanted to know if one of you girls would take it back to her when you leave."

"Sure thing, give it here." Ino asked as Kiba unslung the bag off his shoulder and gave it to Ino.

"So what was going on in here? Why was Neji pounding on Lee?" Kiba asked.

"Misunderstanding." Neji said crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"Say no more." Kiba said not wanting to get into it with Neji. "Lee I still need to find Temari's bag, maybe you should come with me and look for it."

"Good idea." Lee said getting to his feet with the assistance of Tenten.

"Great, we'll see you all later." Kiba said. Then Kiba smiled as he looked over at Hinata. "I'm glad you're all okay. Hopefully we'll see you all later. Come on Lee." He said looking over at Lee who was walking towards him.

"Right behind you!" he announced. "We'll see you guys later!" Lee yelled as he shut the door behind him. Hinata couldn't help but let out a short giggle as she stared at the door.

"That guy cracks me up. He's never going to change is he?" she asked the majority of the room. Neji let out a 'hmp' noise from where he stood.

"It would be a miracle if he did, but I highly doubt that." Neji said as he showed a smile.

"Yeah," Tenten agreed. "There's no way he's changing. But I don't think I'd want him to."

"Tenten we know you wouldn't want him to change..." Sakura began to say.

"**But** I don't think I'd want him to change out of the sweet guy he is today either." Hinata finished before Sakura brought something up.

Ino began to giggle as she mumbled under her breath so only Tenten could hear. "_Tenten Rock."_

"INO SHUT-UP!" Tenten yelled as she hit Ino with the back of her hand playfully, yet her voice was quite serious.

"What's she talking about?" Sasuke asked noticing the two girls.

"Nothing!" Tenten yelled with authority. "Ino's just crazy. She has NO idea what she's talking about!"

"She's right," Ino admitted. "I have no idea what I'm saying!" Ino said with a smile.

Hinata and Sakura looked at Ino wide eyed. No way was she agreeing with someone about being wrong and that she had NO idea what she was talking about. Even Tenten was giving Ino a confused look. No one was talking and it was a little awkward so Naruto volunteered to break it.

"Weirdoes." He said walking back to the table for more food.

"Hey Naruto!" Ino yelled annoyed as she put her hands on her hips. Tenten only laughed.

"Well neither of you are going to shut it, and then we'll all be left in the dark about what just happened." Naruto said drinking some juice out of a glass on the table.

"Hey that's mine." Hinata said. Naruto didn't hear her since Ino overpowered her with a louder thing to say to Naruto.

"You obnoxious brat!" she yelled.

"I know you are but what am I?" Naruto laughed. The guys weren't surprised with Naruto's response, but the girls had never seen this side of him before.

"Little immature, aren't we Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Hey I'm just kidding around." He said. "Trying to get the conversation going before we all get bored and leave."

"You have three seconds to apologize to me Naruto!" Ino demanded.

"….Well….I'm waiting for the count off." Naruto said.

"One…..TWO…….THREE!" she yelled. Naruto went no where but only gave her a sly smile. "YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THAT NARUTOOOO!" Ino yelled as she began to chase after Naruto.

Everyone watched as Ino chased Naruto around the entire room. A few times she slipped on the floor and he began to loose her. He ran around a side of the table but THERE she was right in front of him out of no where.

"YIIIAAAH!" Naruto yelled as he ran for his only exit which was the front door. He ran outside and knew Ino wouldn't be able to get him since he was faster then her. "HAHA, now what Ino?" Naruto laughed as he turned to see her standing at the door. For some odd reason Ino was smiling evilly as she leaned against the door waving at Naruto. "Huh? HEY WAIT!" Naruto yelled as he saw her close the door. He ran up to it and jiggled the doorknob but it didn't open. "INO! Let me IN!" Naruto yelled.

To the left of the door was a window where Ino was peering around the shades. Naruto saw this and began to bang on the window. "INO! LET. ME. IN." he yelled. Soon Hinata appeared right next to Ino. "HINATA!" Naruto yelled relieved to see her. "Open up!" They both laughed and stuck their tongues out at Naruto. "Huh? HEY COME ON! Errrrrr. FINE, so WHAT! I'm locked out. BIG DEAL!" Naruto yelled.

"Look at what you're wearing!" Ino yelled as she pointed at Naruto. Naruto got confused and looked down at his attire.

He saw a white hospital gown and his bare feet. Then it hit him. A hospital gown, WITH NO BACK!

"WELL! WELL! WELL!" yelled an old but familiar voice. Naruto slowly turned around to see Zaku pointing at Naruto. "It's been a while Naruto. I was wondering when I'd see you again, but I didn't think it'd be like this!" he laughed. Standing a few feet next to him was Dosu who was mocking Naruto as well.

"Bad day to wear dirty boxers!" he yelled grabbing the attention of passing by campers.

"Check it out it's Naruto!" laughed one of the guys.

"Look at his get up!" yelled another.

"Nice dress!" yelled someone unseen.

"Well at least I don't wear tidy whities!" Naruto retaliated at Dosu. Dosu immediately stopped laughing, but Zaku stupidly continued to laugh.

"HAHAHA, he's right Dosu!" he laughed making Naruto's statement a straight up fact.

"Dosu wears WHAT!?" laughed a camper.

"What a loser!" yelled another as more people began to gather.

"zaaaaKUU!" Dosu yelled as he gave Zaku the death stare.

"Oh shit." Zaku cringed knowing the look. "This isn't over Naruto!" Zaku yelled before running from Dosu. "You're a dead man, mark my words!" as soon as the last word left his mouth he began to run for his life from Dosu who was only making it even more true that he wore tidy whities since he was about to kill Zaku.

"Hey look! There's a GIRL!" Yelled a guy to the three guys that were around them. He was pointing at the cabin window behind Naruto and there at the window was Ino. As soon as the guy spotted her Hinata reappeared at the window making the guys go even crazier.

"There's ANOTHER ONE!" yelled another guy.

Ino and Hinata both cringed and ducked out of the window's sight. A lot of the guys dropped what they were doing and ran up to the cabin to see the girls.

"Aw great!" Naruto said.

As soon as the guys approached the front of the cabin where Naruto stood getting ready to take them all on the entire heard of wild guys froze in their spots. At the window appeared Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuuga showing evil death glares. That was all anyone needed to see to know 'back the hell off!' You did not have to tell them twice. They weren't fools, they valued life and decided to back up slowly and continue what they were doing.

"Never thought I'd say this but thank God for those guys being the most feared people on the face of the Earth." Naruto said as he walked back to open up the door. The door knob didn't move just like before. "Oh yeah I'm locked out." He said remembering. "Guess I should just…."

* * *

"Looks like Naruto's giving up." Ino said as she peered threw the shades again. "Huh! Hey, he's actually walking away!" Ino said feeling upset that Naruto wasn't going to even try to get in anymore. "And I was so close to him begging." She said still watching him walk away. Hinata quickly budged Ino so she could see if she was telling the truth about Naruto.

"He is walking away." She confirmed. "But…wear is he going to?"

"Looks like back to our cabin." Shikamaru said from over Hinata. She didn't even hear him but Shikamaru walked over to her and Ino to look out the window too. It was then that she realized how tall Shikamaru really had become.

As soon as Shikamaru said that Hinata ran back behind the nurse's desk and began to go threw the suitcases that were there.

"Hinata?" Tenten asked. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find my clothes so I can go up with Naruto." She said not taking her eyes off of the items in the suitcases. "ah-HA! Got it. Wow, Temari and Livvy did a good job at picking cute clothes for us to wear." Hinata said as she took her stuff to the other room. "Don't come in!" she yelled as she shut the door behind her.

"Girls." Sasuke and Shikamaru said as they both sat back down.

"Naruto sure has Hinata doing some crazy things lately." Tenten said taking a seat.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked.

"Well, she has a LOT more spring in her step." Sakura pointed out.

"She sure does." Ino agreed.

"She's more determined about the things she does. Basketball is a good example." Tenten said.

"That's true. She wanted to show Naruto how good she was at it." Sakura agreed.

"She's also coordinating her clothes more offend. Even in the two weeks we hadn't seen you guys she was always trying to find the cutest thing to wear and didn't want to wear it twice." Ino said.

"Just a minute ago is a good example of that." Tenten agreed.

"Wow." Was all Sasuke could say being stunned at the effects that Naruto, his over hyper friend, had on his old friend Hinata, the shy little girl. "You mean that baka has been doing that kind of stuff to Hinata. Who'da guest it?"

"She's been doing the same thing to him too." Shikamaru said.

"Really?" Ino and Sakura asked at once.

"Sure. The only reason Naruto is even going to this camp is because our school demanded that he go here to straighten out." Said Shikamaru. "He'd always pull pranks and do poorly in school so they said if he wanted to go back he would have to come here and straighten out."

"And Hinata comes in????" Ino asked.

"Well he only started to act better after meeting Hinata for the first time." Shikamaru continued. "He said something about becoming better at sports so he could impress her, and the only way for him to do that was to quit the funny stuff."

"Hmp, do you remember him saying at my house before we even left how 'Good luck to them. No one on EARTH could make me stop acting up.'? Sasuke laughed.

"Yeah." Neji smirked. "You know what, I believed him too."

"Yeah, I did too." Sasuke admitted. "But then he met Hinata. I'm sure no one saw that coming."

"AW, that's so cute!" Tenten said. "They both changed each other!"

"For the better I hope." Ino said.

"Well it definitely wasn't for the worse." Said Sakura. "I think they make the cutest little couple." She said with a sigh.

"You say it wasn't for the worse, but what if Hinata now only focuses on impressing Naruto instead of more important things?" Neji asked. "I think Hinata needs someone to talk the common sense back into her that Naruto knocked out."

"Oh come on Neji." Tenten said. "So are _you_ going to be the one to give her a 'stern talking to'?" she asked with a laugh.

"Yes, when she comes back out here." Neji said planting his feet. Tenten let out a sigh.

"Typical Neji." she said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" he asked her as he raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"Why don't you just leave the poor girl alone? She's doing fine with Naruto. I mean she's changed, but if you couldn't even tell she's changed then it's like she never changed."

"Speaking of getting changed, Hinata sure has been taking a while." Sakura said looking at the door.

"Probably doing her hair." Neji said acting like he knew.

(Knock Knock Knock) "Hinata you almost done in there?" Sakura asked.

There was no answer.

"Want help with your hair?" Ino asked getting closer to the door.

"Still no answer?" Tenten asked standing up and pushing her chair back.

Shikamaru and Sasuke grew suspicious and Neji then walked up the door himself to open it up.

"**Neji**!" all three girls yelled as they stopped him.

"What?" he asked completely confused.

"You can walk in on her. SHE'S GETTING DRESSED!" Ino yelled.

"Hold you horses Neji," Tenten said. "I'll go in." Tenten slowly opened the door hoping to see Hinata already dressed but to utter and complete surprise she noticed something she'd never expected from Hinata. "HUH!"

"What is it?" Neji asked not trying to move in to the room but was restricted by Ino and Sakura.

"Hinata's gone!" Tenten said pointing into the room.

Now Neji, Sakura, and Ino went into the room to see what Tenten was pointing at.

An open window.

"You see that Neji!" Ino yelled as she hit him on the back of the head. "You got her to run away to Naruto."

"How is this all my fault?" Neji asked like she was crazy.

"She probably heard you say that you were going to give her the third degree about Naruto." Sakura said. "Way to go."

"Yup, that's probably what happened." Tenten agreed.

"In a way this proves how Hinata has changed more because of Naruto." Ino pointed out.

"_INO_, not helping!" Sakura hissed.

"hehe, sorry!" She said.

"Neji! Where are you going?" Tenten asked watching him head for the front door.

"To get Hinata." He put simply.

"Then you might want to get your clothes on first." Ino pointed out.

Neji stopped dead in his tracks and looked down at what he was wearing. Yeah, it would probably be a good idea for him to get dressed out of that gown and into the clothes he was given last night. He walked back over to the room to go to his bed and get his clothes but found that his pants were not there.

'_Great.' _He thought as he looked around for his pants.

"Looking for these?!" Ino asked as she stood by the door holding Neji's pants. Sakura and Tenten were right behind her holding up Sasuke's, Shikamaru's, and Naruto's pants so he couldn't use them.

"So we have to do this the hard way." He said out loud as he walked towards them.

**

* * *

**

Hinata was now at Naruto's cabin, and it wasn't hard to find since she remembered that it was furthest back just like her own cabin. She didn't bother to knock on the door, instead she walked right in hoping Naruto would be there. To her dismay he wasn't anywhere in plain sight but she could hear where he was.

'_Oh great, he's in the shower!' _she thought thinking that this whole thing was a bad idea. Hinata looked around the room remembering it from such a long time ago. It seemed like years since she's been in it, but it hadn't changed within the past two weeks.

'_Well all the cards are gone.' _She smirked looking down at the floor with no cards. She began to walk along the room and was headed for their kitchen. _'But duh, I mean that was weeks ago! The guys aren't that lazy.' _She thought as she entered the kitchen.

Hinata's eyes shot wide open when and her jaw practically hit the floor when she saw the most disturbing sight of all.

A pile of dirty dishes that almost reached the ceiling. The dishes weren't just in the sink, if there was even that anymore, but they were all over on the counters too.

'_How do they have so many dishes?' _Hinata asked herself as she went closer to them. She gave one plate a poke and then she tried to pull it out.

"Oh my God, it's stuck!" she said as she tried to pull it out. "This is crazy, where is there cleaning detergent?" Hinata looked around and then found a huge bottle of cascade and dawn unopened under the sink. "I don't want to clean this….monster, but if I don't nobody will!"

Hinata didn't have to roll up her sleeves since she had short sleeves on. She did put her long hair up in a ponytail and stretched her arms out ready to attack.

"Here I go!" she said as she started with the dishes that weren't at all stuck to the pile just quite yet.

**

* * *

**

Naruto was in the shower trying to make sure that he didn't smell weird considering he hadn't taken one for a whole two days. He decided to take an extra long one to make up for lost times. The water was nice and hot right when he got in and it stayed at the nice temperature even at that moment. The aroma of his shampoo was filling the entire bathroom quite nicely. Naruto even used the body wash that was in there too. Now that he was clean he didn't want to leave the hot water just yet. He wondered if that would even be possible for him to do.

'_Wait a minute. The water feels a little bit cooler.' _He thought to himself as he stared up at the shower head giving him the water. He noticed how there wasn't that much steam coming out from it anymore. He shook that feeling off and continued to enjoy whatever warmth the water would give him.

Nine minutes later Naruto thought that maybe he should use his Axe body wash again since the water probably washed it all off. Again the entire bathroom was filled with its strong aroma.

'_Now the water doesn't feel hot at all!' _Naruto thought as he noticed no steam anywhere.

"Wait a second…..COLD!" Naruto yelled as he tried to avoid the now ice cold water that was coming out of the shower head. He tripped on himself and fell out of the shower with a hard thud.

"Huh! I hope Naruto's okay." Hinata said hearing a loud noise from upstairs. She was doing a pretty good job with the dishes and was doing it at an amazing speed. She actually had her hands in the sink and she made sure the water was extremely hot. Not just so her hands were warm, even though they were, the dishes were so stuck together that they need to be separated with not just soap but steam. "The guys better appreciate this!" she said as she pulled apart two plates that were stuck together. When they finally separated Hinata noticed they were stuck together with what looked like to be green slime. "What the heck _is_ this?" she asked out loud as she tried to figure what the guys had eaten that was green. "I think I'm going to be sick." She said as she began to scrub all the stuff off of the plates.

Naruto was now getting his clothes back on but he was doing it rather quickly since he was pissed that someone flushed the downstairs toilet, which is what he figured since that's how the water got cold on him.

"I bet it was Sasuke!" he growled as he pulled up his pants. "I'm going to _kill_ him!" he growled again as he grabbed his shirt and ran out of the bathroom with his hair still dripping like crazy. He didn't have time to dry his head, only his body, since he had killing intent written all over him. He then decided right as he reached the stairs that he needed to take this very slowly. _'A sneak attack.' _He thought. He walked down the steps slowly and skipped the ones he knew that squeaked. He looked around the room but saw no one, but then he heard someone in the kitchen.

"Sasuke." He whispered evilly as he continued to walk across the floor. Naruto slowly made his way to the kitchen entrance and took the quickest glance to see who was in it. He saw a blur of dark hair and knew it was Sasuke. Naruto stuck his shirt in the back of his pants so his hands were free to tackle Sasuke to the ground.

'_On the count of three….one….two…..THREE!' _

**

* * *

**

Neji walked to his cabin while mumbling some profound words. The girls were trying to give Hinata a chance to get to Naruto before Neji ruined it for her. They all took the pants and locked Neji in the nurse's back room where they all had slept. He banged on the door so hard that he almost broke it so the girls unlocked it and let him out but they had already hid all the pants. Sasuke and Shikamaru weren't aloud to tell him where they were since Sakura and Ino threatened them in a way only a girl can threaten. Neji tore the place up in search for some pants but he couldn't find them anywhere.

"_You'll never find them!" _Tenten laughed. As soon as she did Neji gave her a frustrated look, and that's when he realized something.

"_You're wearing them!" _he yelled as he pointed to the long black pants that was coming out from under her robe. Tenten sweat dropped and sat down at the table with Ino and Sakura.

"_You can't do anything about!" _she yelled.

"_If you even touch us it'll look like rape!" _Ino laughed.

Sasuke and Shikamaru stared and watched the scene before them blankly. They were both pretty impressed with the girls and their idea about wearing the pants so Neji wouldn't find them. Plan B was if he did find them it wouldn't matter because they would be wearing them, and there was no way Neji Hyuuga was about to rip the pants off of one of the girls. Neji looked super frustrated, his face turned so red with anger it looked like smoke was going to shoot out of his ears. He then gathered his Hyuuga calm and his face began to relax once again.

"_So, we ARE doing this the hard way." _He said walking to the suitcases behind the nurse's desk.

"_Where's he going?" _Ino asked as she tried to watch Neji's every movement. Neji stood up holding a pair of pants from one of the suitcases. He didn't know which girl it belonged to but he walked over to the nurse's desk to grab a pair of….

"_Neji what are you doing with those Scissors?"_ Sakura asked worriedly.

"_And my pants?" _Tenten asked.

"_Give me my pants or I cut these to shreds." _He threatened while holding the scissors very close to the pants.

"_OKAY!" _Tenten yelled as she stood up and pulled the pants off of her. She threw them over to Neji knowing he would throw hers right back, which he did. Neji put them on right there and then and went to the back room to grab a sweatshirt.

So here he was cursing at the girls for stalling for Hinata who was about to get a long lecture.

"Neji, WAIT UP!" yelled Tenten as she chased after him. Neji stopped walking and waited for Tenten to catch up to him. A lot of guys who saw Tenten, a girl, stopped walking just to watch her run. Once they saw she was running the Neji Hyuuga they continued to do what they were doing but now were doing it with a whistle.

"Sorry about all that." Tenten said as they both continued to walk. Neji almost didn't hear her since he wasn't really paying attention. He was just thinking of how fast she was to get dressed.

"..Oh, it's fine no problem." He said forgetting about everything that had just happened. Neji looked at Tenten to see her smiling face. He saw how she had some bandages on her forehead and she was still standing. He returned her smile with a faint one and they both walked up quietly to his cabin. Neither of them had to talk but they were both happy with that. A quiet walk that needed no words at all to tell the other how the other was feeling.

"Hey Neji," Tenten almost whispered. "Do you know what's so fragile that even its own name could break it?" she asked.

"Is this a riddle?" he asked. Tenten nodded. Neji was pretty good at these sort of things so he thought about it for the rest of the walk to his cabin. Once they had almost reached the door he decided to finally give up.

"What's the answer?"

"Silence." She whispered in a gigglely way. Neji smirked showing her that that was a pretty clever riddle.

Before anymore words were spoken something else broke the silence.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yelled the voice of Hinata.

"Hinata!" both Neji and Tenten yelled as they ran up to open the door.


	24. Chapter 24

Neji and Tenten ran to the door as if their lives depended on it. Neji threw the door open almost knocking it off its hinges. He didn't know where Hinata was but he ran right to the kitchen for reasons unknown to anybody. Tenten was close behind him with her head looking from left to right hoping she would see Hinata. Tenten ran right into the back of Neji when he came to a complete halt! She didn't even complain and only went to his left side to see a horrifying shock.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY COUSIN?!?!!!!" Neji yelled before Tenten had the chance to yell "RAPE!"

"It's NOT what it looks like!" Naruto yelled as he got off of Hinata.

Neji and Tenten had witnessed a shirtless Naruto with his arms going under Hinata's arms to under her head. He was lying right on top of her and from how Neji and Tenten saw it it looked like they were about to do something so unseemly that Hinata's family would disown her right on the spot.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?!" Neji yelled as he pointed his index finger at Hinata who was standing up now. "IT LOOKED LIKE YOU WERE ABOUT TO DO EXACTLY WHAT YOU KNOW YOU WERE ABOUT TO DO!" Neji's nostrils flared wildly as he yelled some more. His face got so red it looked like steam would come out of his ears at any second.

"Neji let him explain!" Hinata yelled. "I think I'd like an explanation too." She said looking at Naruto angrily.

"Yeah Naruto, what exactly is going on here?" Tenten asked crossing her arms.

Naruto wiped the cold sweat that was forming on his brow. He cleared his throat and was about to give the greatest explanation of his life, and if that didn't work he'd probably give the best apology of his life instead.

_FLASHBACK_

'_On the count of three….one….two…..THREE!' _

_Naruto charged at the person he thought was Sasuke ready to perform a move he learned in wrestling. The "Bow and Arrow" with some "Bulldog headlock" both involving breaking the other person's neck. Naruto noticed that before he hit his target it had just placed some clean plates down on the counter, and that's when it hit him._

'_Sasuke would NEVER do the dishes. Then who is…..'_

_Naruto's blind rage began to clear up as he noticed that the person he was attacking wasn't Sasuke but it was Hinata! It was too late to stop what he was doing since he already had his arms around her neck. While in mid fall to the ground Hinata had no idea what was going on so she did the only natural thing she could think of. _

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled while falling and hitting the ground, however, before she could hit her head against the floor Naruto quickly maneuvered his arms so that they were no longer around her neck but wrapped around her head so she wouldn't get hurt._

'_That's something she definitely doesn't need, another head injury!' Naruto thought as they hit the ground hard._

"_HINATA! I am sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososo SO sorry!" he yelled at her face. Her facial features were very dazed since she just hit the hard floor, but she turned normal again at hearing her cousin Neji's voice._

"_WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY COUSIN?!?!!!!"_

_END FLASHBACK_

"That's exactly what happened." Naruto told them. "You've got to believe me! Oh come on, don't tell me that doesn't sound legit!"

"Hinata?" Neji asked looking over at her. Hinata's face was a mixture of annoyance and acceptance. She looked up at Naruto's distressed face and new that is was just an accident, so it was easy to forgive him.

"Okay Naruto, I forgive you. I know you didn't mean it." Hinata said smiling now.

"Well that's a relief. But seriously I had not idea it was you, could have sworn it was Sasuke."

"Well that's o-…wait a minute." Hinata said getting angry again. "You saying I look like Sasuke?"

"Yeah Naruto how'd you get the two confused? Sasuke has pointed hair, and Hinata has long flat hair. I don't get it." Tenten said.

"WAIT, I glanced into the kitchen really fast and saw dark hair. I JUST ASSUMED!"

"You know all you guys have dark hair actually," said Tenten. "Cept you Naruto." She giggled.

"Hinata do you forgive me now?" Naruto asked ignoring Tenten's comment.

"Okay, but I think you better watch it the next time you say I look like Sasuke." She warned.

"I swear I'll never make that mistake again!" he said with a grin.

Before Hinata could flirt back or say anything for that matter, Neji cut in with some more questioning.

"Naruto why aren't you wearing a shirt?" he asked firmly.

"I just finished taking a shower when the shower got freezing so I rushed down the stairs to kill who ever made it that way and only assumed that it was Sasuke. I also tucked my shirt in my pants so I could tackle him better."

"What move were you going to use?" Neji asked curiously.

"Bow and Arrow." Naruto put simply.

"Ew that sounds perverted considering what it looked like was going on in here when we walked in." Tenten said making Hinata blush.

"SO Hinata you were here cleaning our dishes?" Neji asked remembering.

"Yeah, and I just finished. Oh and…YOU PIGS!" Hinata yelled. "I KNOW YOU WERE RAISED BETTER THEN THAT!" she yelled mainly directly at Neji. "Okay but seriously, those dishes could kill on sight the cleanest person on Earth." Hinata told them.

"Oh Hinata, it couldn't have been _that_ bad." Tenten said trying to think of what the kitchen must have looked like.

"Oh yeah? Well look at my hands!" Hinata said putting her right hand out to Tenten.

"OH MY GOD!" Tenten yelled at seeing the prunniest fingers in history. "I know this is something Ino would probably say, but you need a manicure and FAST!"

"Hinata since when do you know how to do dishes?" Neji asked curious.

"It doesn't take a monkey to know that soap plus hot water over dirty dishes will equal clean dishes." Hinata said sounding mathematical.

(AAN: actually I think it equals pie, but I'm still doing the math in my head. Carry on.)

"I bet Naruto couldn't do it." Neji smirked.

"And you could have?" Naruto asked.

"Hm, like Hinata said. It doesn't take a monkey to know how to clean dishes."

"Then why didn't you do it in the first place?" Hinata asked him smugly. Neji's smug attitude ended abruptly at Hinata's words. He sort of shifted his right foot uncomfortably as he tried to think of something to clever to retaliate with but he couldn't think of anything.

"Wow…..I wish I had the power to make Neji shut up." Naruto said before anyone could say anything else.

"So _I_ am blessed with that power?" Hinata laughed as she gestured to herself with her left hand.

"I'm sure Tenten is too." Naruto laughed as Tenten's face turned blue.

"I THINK me and Hinata need to get back to the cabin." Tenten said trying to change the subject quickly. Tenten grabbed Hinata by the shoulders and began to push her to the door when Neji stopped them.

"Hinata can't go anywhere." He said sternly.

"Yeah, I want to stay!" Hinata demanded to Tenten as she shook her hands of her shoulders.

"Hinata, why the hell did you jump out of the window?" Neji asked getting to the real reason he came to his cabin. Naruto, still standing shirtless, was staring blankly at first Neji but now at Hinata. They all waited for an answer but Hinata decided to make her graceful exit instead. She grabbed Tenten by the shoulders and pushed her out the rest of the cabin.

"We really need to go, right Tenten?" she laughed nervously. "See you guys a little later!" Hinata yelled as the door shut behind them.

Neji continued to stare at the door in annoyance, and then in relief. He turned his gaze to the still blank Naruto who was looking at the door where Hinata was just at.

"Hinata jumped out of a window?" he asked staring blankly at Neji who now looked annoyed and pissed with Naruto.

"Yeah, right out of the nurse's office." Neji began to walk towards the stairs so that he could take a shower to wash himself clean of everything that had just happened and to also calm himself down. As he walked up he looked over at Naruto, who hadn't moved an inch, and continued to talk to him. "I bet if you asked her to jump off a building she would do it in a heartbeat." He said disappearing up stairs.

Naruto looked blankly at where Neji was and then right back at the door. He then pulled his shirt out from his pants and held it in front of himself as if he was examining it.

'_She jumped out a window?' _he thought. Naruto slowly began to smirk as he turned and walked into the kitchen. He noticed all of the clean dishes and couldn't wait to eat again off of them. _'She sure is something.' _He thought to himself as he put his shirt back on so his hands were free for when he put the dishes away.

**

* * *

**

Tenten and Hinata were now walking back to the nurse's station as they both playful bumped the other playfully. Both of them together got guys to stop and gawk as they passed them by. You could see in their smiles that they enjoyed every second of it but they just waved them off and focused on getting back to the cabin. Up ahead Sasuke and Shikamaru were walking right towards them, and as they approached closer the two boys began to grow smiles at seeing Hinata.

"So…did Neji yell at you?" Sasuke asked as they all came to a complete stop.

"Nah, he was fine." Hinata said waving her hand as if it was no big deal. "I pretty much have the power to shut him up according to Naruto." She smiled.

"It's true. He was speechless." Tenten said backing Hinata up.

"So how are Neji and Naruto?" Shikamaru asked. "Please don't tell me they're eating each other back at the cabin."

"Actually I think we left everything pretty civil." Hinata told them.

"Not to mention spotless." Tenten said confusing the guys. "You'll see when you get there."

"Then let's get there already." Shikamaru said as he walked around them.

Sasuke followed him and the girls began to walk away too until Sasuke stopped them with his voice.

"Ino and Sakura were getting into some sort of argument. You be careful." He said not even bothering to stop his walking.

"Five bucks says Ino would win in the fight." Tenten heard Shikamaru say to Sasuke.

'_Ten dollars says he's wrong.' _Tenten thought to herself as they all continued to their destinations.

As they approached the doors to the nurse's station Hinata and Tenten could hear some very distinct death threats coming from it. They both looked at each other wondering if they should go in or not. Tenten gestured that Hinata go in first but then Hinata put her hands out as if to say "after you". Tenten let out a sigh and opened the door as she plodded in with Hinata hiding right behind her.

"I'm telling you it's not TRUE!" Sakura yelled to Ino.

"Yeah, I know _you_ THINK that, but _you're_ not _listening_ to what _I'M_ saying!" Ino yelled back.

"I heard you loud and clear the **first** time you PIG!" Sakura yelled.

"SO can you tell me how I'm _wrong_ then?" Ino retorted. Tenten and Hinata walked against the wall so that they were far from the argument. Sakura closed her eyes and put her index finger up as she began to tell Ino why she was wrong about whatever she thought she was right about.

"If he liked her then he would have known from the VERY beginning that it wasn't her and was her twin sister who didn't drug him but told him that he was drugged. The guy is a total man whore in my opinion." Sakura finished a civilly as possible. Ino was loss of words, which was quite rare, to what Sakura had just said.

"Looks like Sakura won the fight." Hinata whispered to Tenten.

'_Man, I should really start placing bets against Shikamaru.' _Tenten thought as she thought of the easy ten bucks she could have just made.

"What were you guys just talking about?" Tenten asked.

"Soap Opera." They both put simply.

"Never mind I asked." Tenten said.

"So you two going to get dressed?" Hinata asked while looking at their attire. Ino and Sakura looked down noticing that they were both still wearing their robes and gowns.

"I guess we should get dressed now." Sakura said as she and Ino walked back into the back room. Just as they were doing so Kurenai Sensei walked in with a couple folders in her hands.

"Hello girls, glad to see you both dressed. Are Sakura and Ino in the back?" she asked.

"Yeah, they just went to get dressed." Hinata told her.

"Oh, well I think I left some folders back there. Kakashi Sensei is having some fit about me loosing them." Kurenai placed the folders in her hands on the table and walked to the door giving it a few taps. "Girls I'm coming in." she said as she began to open the door.

"Hey Kurenai Sensei!" Ino said as Kurenai shut the door behind her.

"I guess we're going to leave soon." Tenten said as she sat down in the chair closest to where the folders were. Hinata began to yawn as she nodded her head in agreement.

"It'll be sort of nice to go back home, and if they don't mind maybe they'll let us take a nap when we get back."

"Well isn't that just implied since we were in a boat accident yesterday?" Tenten asked as she looked from the folders to Hinata back to the folders. Hinata nodded yes and sat down on the opposite side of Tenten. She could see Tenten eyeing the folder up which gave her a sneaky idea.

"Dare you to open it up." Hinata whispered.

"Fine." Tenten said since ONE she wasn't about to back down from a challenge and TWO she really wanted to know what is in the folder, for shits and giggles.

She pulled the first one open and it was a pretty light folder. Not many papers in it, but all the papers that were in it were just a bunch of numbers and paperwork. Tenten shut it and put it aside as she went to the next one hoping to find it a little more interesting then the first. To her surprise it was FULL of papers and heavier to open up. Tenten skimmed the papers with her fingers and saw that they were all the same so she quickly snatched one and sat on it as she put the folders right as they were. She looked at Hinata who was snickering at what Tenten had just done. Sure it wasn't like stealing jewelry from a store but they were at camp where your biggest thrill was a bee sting, or for them having your boats fall a part in the water.

"What did it say?" Hinata mouthed as she looked at Tenten then the door then right back at Tenten. Tenten just shrugged not knowing what the paper was about, all she knew was it matched the others meaning Kurenai wouldn't miss it.

"It actually looked like a flyer." Tenten whispered. Just then the door opened up with Kurenai walking out holding two more folders in her hands. Tenten yelped at the sudden noise of the door.

"Sorry about that Tenten." Kurenai laughed as she walked over to her. "Now look girls, I just told the other girls that we would be leaving in a few minutes. I know I said around twelve but the bus has been waiting for a while so we think that we should leave soon."

"No problem." Hinata said.

"I'm ready." Tenten told her as she watched Kurenai's hands pick up the folders Tenten was just threw.

"Good, I'm just going to give these to Kakashi and grab Asuma. You all just stay in here, no wondering." She said as she walked out of the cabin.

Tenten stared at Hinata waiting for her to tell her if Kurenai was gone so she could look at the paper.

"She's gone!" Hinata said as she got up and ran over to Tenten. Tenten took the paper from under her butt and began to look at it. In her opinion her first impression was that it was a birthday invitation of some sort since it had two people dancing on the front.

They both read it to themselves; their eyes went from left to right always growing bigger as they past the next line. Once they were both finished reading it, or the more important parts of it, they both stared at each other wide eyed trying not to explode with cheers.

"Can…can you believe this?!" Tenten said with giggles down in her throat.

"The dance…it's going to be SO sweet!" Hinata said clenching her fists in excitement. "We have GOT to tell everybody about it."

"No no, we can't do that. It wouldn't be a surprise if we told everyone." Tenten warned. "We should just tell a few people, Ino and Sakura should know about it."

"How about Livvy and Temari?" Hinata asked.

"Well of course, they should know!" Tenten said in a duh sort of tone.

"Should know what?" Kiba asked as he walked in with a bag over his shoulder. Lee was right behind him as happy as ever.

"Nothing," Tenten said. "Just some girl stuff."

"Oh, well here you go." Kiba said as he unslung the bag over his Shoulder. "This is Temari's bag; can you ladies bring it to her when you leave?"

"Sure thing." Hinata said pulling the bag closer to her while Tenten folded the paper and pocketed it. "Good thing you found it cause we're leaving soon."

"Good thing Lee ran then." Kiba smiled. "It's too bad you guys are leaving, but I guess we'll see you at the dance then."

"You might, but you won't know it's us." Tenten giggled.

"Tenten!" Hinata scolded. "You said to not tell anybody!"

"Yeah, but then I said we should tell a _few_ people." She corrected. "Kiba and Lee are a few people."

"Tenten, exactly what are you talking about?" Lee asked.

"The dance." She said simply. "It's going to be amazing!"

"Really? And how would that be?" Kiba asked.

"They're going to make the dance a MASKED dance." Hinata said excitedly. "We just found a flyer about it, but they haven't been handed out yet so don't tell anyone."

"Okay, so what's so great about a masked dance?" Kiba asked not understanding.

"Oh come on, the mystery of dancing with somebody that you don't know but the entire thing is intoxicating. Everybody looking at everyone shyly since they don't know who you are, it'll be like having our first dance again!" Tenten said with hearts in her eyes.

"Well hopefully not _exactly_ like the first one where there were eggs and feathers." Hinata said remembering their first dance and what a disaster it was.

"Feathers and eggs?" Lee asked. "So there were birds at the dance?"

"Birds? Lee don't you remember the dance?" Kiba asked.

"No Kiba, Lee wasn't there remember. Lee came late to camp." Tenten told him.

"Oh right." Kiba said scratching his head remembering.

"So Lee this'll be like your first dance." Tenten said. "Of this summer I mean."

"ALL RIGHT!" Lee yelled as he punched the air. "I can't wait! I'm really going to look my best and dance with ONE HUNDRED GIRLS! Last year I danced with fifty." He told them all.

"It's true." Kiba said.

"But Lee, now it'll be harder for the girls to find you since you'll be wearing a mask." Hinata pointed out.

"Nah Hinata, they'll see his hair." Kiba told her.

"That sure is the truth." Tenten said while crossing her arms. Hinata looked at Lee, more like studied him, when a great idea came into her mind.

"Lee, why not do your hair different this year." She said making it sound like the best idea ever.

"HUH?" Kiba and Tenten both asked.

"Change my….hair?" he asked as he moved his eyes to look up at his hair, even though he really couldn't see it.

"YEAH! You could spike it with hair gell!" Hinata said. Kiba still didn't understand but Tenten grew very excited.

"YEAH LEE! You should really try that. It could be like a fun little experiment!"

"Fun for whom?" Lee asked grimly as he stared at the two girls who were plotting to take control over his head.

"Oh come on Lee, it won't look bad." Hinata said with a hint of evil in her eyes.

"…uhhhhuhhhuh…." Lee began to slowly back away from the tow girls who were nearing him.

"You guys!" came the voice of Sakura. "What are you doing to Lee?"

"Nothing yet, but soon we'll be spiking his hair for a test run." Tenten said not taking her eyes off of Lee and his hair.

"Tenten, how could you of all people do something like that to another person?" Sakura asked while crossing her arms. "I mean you won't change your buns."

Tenten stopped walking towards Lee, Sakura was right and she knew it.

"But but, Lee _needs_ this. My hair is just fine!" Tenten said trying to sound convincing.

"Tons of people beg to differ." Ino said coming from behind Sakura.

"FINE! WE WON'T TOUCH HIS HAIR!" Tenten yelled as she stomped her foot like a little child.

"PHEW!" Lee yelled as he wiped the sweat that was forming on his brow. "Sakura Ino I owe you my life!"

"No worries Lee." Sakura said with a smile.

"You truly are amazing Sakura!" Lee said with stars in his eyes.

"Don't push it Lee." Sakura warned as she walked to behind the nurse's table.

"Hmmmm, you know….maybe Lee _should_ spike his hair." Ino said.

"WHAT!" Lee yelled.

"Maybe just for the dance." Ino said. "You know Tenten is wearing her hair down for the dance so maybe you should too. It'll be a change for the two of you."

"Tenten, you're not going to wear your buns?" Lee asked mystified.

"JUST on the day of the dance. No other day, just that one and THAT'S it." Tenten exclaimed.

"I never thought I'd see the day where Tenten would wear her hair down." Lee said stupefied.

"Well if it's that big of a deal I'll bring a camera." Kiba said. Tenten grabbed Kiba by the collar in a very threatening way.

"You do that and I'll be forced to kill you!" she hissed.

"Okay, okay…let's all be cool here." Kiba said trying to calm her down.

"Good, so you understand then?" Tenten asked as she let him go. Kiba nodded furiously as he stuck his hands up in front of him and Tenten.

"No..p.problem." he said since he feared for his life.

"Good, I'm glad I made that quite clear." Tenten said crossing her arms in triumph. Kiba then noticed Ino a few feet behind Tenten and she was trying to say something to Kiba.

"I'll take a pic-ture!" she mouthed to him. While Tenten looked back at Lee Kiba felt it safe to nod in understanding to Ino.

"So if Tenten is doing her hair special against her free will, then maybe I should do it too so she isn't the only one." Lee said.

"Really Lee? You would do that….for me?" Tenten asked with stars in her eyes.

"No problem." He told her as he stuck his hands on his hips. "Anything you do I will do too!"

"Aw, I thought he was going to say anything you can do I can do better." Ino pouted.

"He didn't have to," Kiba told her. "It was just implied!"

"WHAT?!" Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata yelled.

"I was just kidding!" Kiba yelled as he backed up in fear.

"You know that sounded almost like a challenge." Hinata observed. "Someone doing Tenten's hair and then…"

"Someone doing Lee's." Ino finished. "It could be like a contest to see who gets the best input from people."

"Well if anybody is doing Lee's hair it should be ME." Tenten demanded. "I've always known exactly what to do to his hair."

"Tenten you can't do it since you could make his hair look bad and win." Sakura told her.

"I don't really care about your little competition but if Lee is going to let someone do his hair it should be me since I've known him longest and have been _dieing_ to redo his hair ever since the day he changed it."

"Light bulb!" Ino yelled. "How about Tenten does Lee's hair right when we get to the camp for the dance? Then while we're here Sakura can do Tenten's."

"Sounds perfect, that way the people on the ride down won't get to see Tenten's hair." Sakura said. "Nice one Ino!"

"Alright, it looks like my hair is now in the lovely hands of Tenten. I have complete faith in you. BUT THIS IS THE ONE AND ONLY TIME YOU'LL EVER DO THIS TO ME!" Lee yelled making himself loud and clear.

"No sweat." Tenten smirked. "I think I'm getting goose bumps just thinking about it."

Kiba's ears then perked up at hearing something coming behind him. He turned to see through the opened entrance that Kurenai and Asuma Sensei were heading their way.

"Looks like we'll see you then." Kiba said at gesturing to the couple.

"Alright, Lee on the night of the dance you need to stay in your cabin so we can fix your hair." Tenten told him. "What number is it?"

"10." He told her.

"Consider us there. Get dressed and get ready for us to do your hair. IT'LL BE SO COOL!" Tenten squealed.

"No offense Tenten, but apart of me is a little nervous." Lee confessed.

"No worries Lee," Hinata said as she wrapped her arm around him. "All four of us will be there to supervise. You have nothing to fear."

"Kiba, Lee, just don't tell anyone about the you know what." Tenten warned.

"OR the hair thing, ESPECIALLY the hair thing." Hinata added.

"Roger!" Lee yelled.

"You can count on us." Kiba told them.

"What are you guys…" Sakura was then cut off by Tenten.

"We'll explain later. MUCHO important." Tenten told her as Kurenai and Asuma entered the room.

"You girls ready to get out of this _boy_ camp already?" Kurenai asked them.

"Hells yes!" Tenten exclaimed. "Where's are bags?" she asked as she began to look around the floor.

"Bus is out front ladies." Asuma said as he walked right back out.

"Kiba and Lee right?" Kurenai asked.

"That's us." Kiba said.

"I'm glad you two boys are still here. Someone needs to clean up this breakfast mess we made…..so if you would be so kind. THANKS!" she yelled as she dashed out the door in a flash.

"…what the hell." Lee said making Kiba raise an eyebrow.

"Thanks guys!" Sang Sakura as she ran out too with a suitcase.

"Life savors the both of ya'!" Hinata yelled as she ran out too with her bag and Temari's.

"See you both at the dance!" Ino yelled as she ran by with her suitcase.

"And don't forget to NOT tell!" Tenten chirped as she ran right by them.

"You have fun now!" Kiba yelled as he tried to run away with the rest of them hoping Lee wouldn't notice. Unfortunately Lee grabbed him by the collar with just his right hand making Kiba fall to the ground.

"You're not going anywhere." He told him. "Now role up those sleeves and let's get to work." Lee said as he walked over to the table.

"..ah jeeze." Kiba complained as he trudged after Lee.

**

* * *

**

Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten were all comfortably sitting on their couch talking about the dance that would come up in just a few days. It had seemed like ages since they had a talk on the couch but they had a lot to talk about so they didn't bask in the moment. The bus had driven them up to the cabin so they wouldn't have to walk. No one was aloud to see them or see how they were doing until tomorrow so they could have some more rest, and they really didn't mind but they knew that when tomorrow hit and their activities resumed people would bombard them with questions coming from left and right.

"So okay, what kinds of masks are we going to wear?" Ino asked excited. "They would have to match our outfits, which we have because of Hanabi, and no one knew about it so no one has any. So where do we get them from?"

"It said something about them being provided at the meeting in two days." Tenten said reading the wrinkled paper she had put in her pants. "I'm guessing these flyers will be put up either today or tomorrow."

"Just think about it," Sakura said making them all pay attention to her. "We're the only ones who know about this dance in the entire camp."

"Plus Kiba and Lee." Tenten added. "Hope they don't tell anyone."

"So if they did then who cares?" Hinata said. "But I really wish I could be there to see the looks on all the guys' faces when they hear it's a masked dance. They'll all be mortified and bummed."

"True, not one of them will be as excited as us." Sakura said.

"And Shikamaru will probably say 'what a drag'." Ino said thinking about it.

"Oh don't worry Ino," Hinata said. "He says that to everything."

"Guys can we focus here?" Sakura asked gaining attention. "So now with this whole masked ball thing are we still going to do our plan?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Tenten asked. "It'll be payback."

"It'll be revenge." Ino said evilly.

"It'll be rewarding just to see their faces." Hinata smirked.

"Okay, just checking." Sakura laughed. "Hinata by the way I was going to ask you on the bus ride, but why are your hands prunny?"

Hinata looked down at her semi-prunny hands and then back up at Sakura.

"You should have seen the guys' kitchen. There were dishes piled to the ceiling, I wish I was exaggerating!" Hinata exclaimed. "So I cleaned them while I was there."

"Didn't Neji yell at you? I mean he was on a rampage." Ino told her.

"Nah he yelled at Naruto for…"

"For practically RAPEING HER!" Tenten yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL??!!!" Ino and Sakura both yelled as they jumped to their knees to listen to an explanation.

"HE DID NOT!" Hinata retorted.

"Me and Neji walked in on them and Naruto wasn't just shirtless but he was on top of her ON THE FLOOR!" Tenten told them.

"HUH!" They both gasped.

"You sleaze." Ino hissed teasingly.

"He tackled me by accident; it was all a HUGE misunderstanding I swear." Hinata tried to tell them.

"Okay, but he better watch himself the next time he's in heat or else I'll beat him for you." Sakura yelled as she punched the air.

"Aw thanks!" Hinata cheered.

"You know I can't believe you would wash their dishes." Ino said.

"What I can't believe is that Naruto and Neji didn't do them in the first place." Tenten said. "I mean think about it, with all that practice they had as a punishment."

"True." Ino and Hinata said at once.

"Okay, okay, that's all good and all but could we PLEASE get back to the dance. What kinds of masks are there going to be and will they clash with the outfits?"

"Beats me." Tenten said looking the paper over. "We're going to have to find out like the rest of the camp at the time they tell us."

"Oh come on." Said a voice from the door. "You always going to do what the camp tells you?"

"Temari!" all four girls said.

"I mean look at me and Livvy, they told us all to not see you but here we are." She said as she walked into the cabin with Livvy right behind her.

"Livvy!" all the girls cheered.

"Oh my Gosh are you guys okay!" Livvy asked excitedly as she ran over to them and began to exchange hugs with each girl. Temari was there standing awkwardly as she watched them all giggle and hug which she wanted to be apart of, but her guard was currently up and she wasn't about to loose her poise for them.

'_AW screw it!' _she thought as she went over and began to hug them.

"I'm so glad you guys are okay!" she laughed as she began to hug Ino then Tenten.

"And we have SOOO much to tell you both." Sakura said as she hugged Livvy.

"Can we start with the whole boat thing?" Temari asked as she hugged Hinata.

"Sure!" Hinata said as she let her go so Sakura could hug her. "And then we'll end it with the dance!"

**

* * *

**

Shikamaru had just finished a shower and was heading downstairs to see Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke playing on the x-box 360 and lounging on the couch. They were all playing Tony Hawks project 8, and Naruto seemed to be winning at it.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Sasuke called. "Next game you're in."

"Sure thing." Shikamaru said as he went to his usual chair in front of the huge window. He stared up and saw the clouds pass by with the wind in a very lazy manner. He thought to himself how lucky they were that that was all they ever had to do is just sit up there with the wind slowly taking them wherever. Shikamaru took in a deep breathe and then let it all out at once. He closed his eyes hoping that their game would last for a while so he could just kick back and relax.

"Alright Shikamaru, you're in." Naruto yelled as he threw him a wireless remote.

"uhg…so much for relaxing." He mumbled as he yawned and stood up.

"You know Shikamaru I don't think I've ever seen anyone with cloud envy before, but I think they should make it a disease or something." Naruto said.

"Now that you mention it Shikamaru does seem to be suffering from cloud envy." Neji said.

"Not to mention laziness." Sasuke added.

"Hey I don't suffer from laziness." Shikamaru said as he was about to sit on the couch. "I enjoy every minute of it."

"Touché'." Neji said as he turned his head to look at Shikamaru and then right back on the screen.

"Alright time to beat all _four_ of you this time!" Naruto said as he prepared himself for his future victory.

"Whatever." Shikamaru said as the game started.

Nearly five minutes into the game Shikamaru was in the lead with Naruto right behind him as they were going full speed down a hill when their front door opened up. Sasuke and Neji, since they were already loosing, turned around to see who was coming in. Naruto just stayed focused on the game with a heavy determined face on while Shikamaru continued to beat him looking very laid-back.

"Don't you two know how to knock?" Neji asked annoyed as he watched Kiba and Lee walk into the cabin. Shikamaru turned around to see who came in thinking it was two of the girls but was let down at only seeing those two come in like they had some serious news to tell.

"We thought we'd just let our selves in." Kiba told them.

"SHINO!" Lee yelled outside the door. "HURRY OR YOU'LL MISS THE BIG NEWS!" slowly but surely Shino came into the cabin as slow as humanly possible. He looked at everyone on the couch and gave them a nod as he walked over to a wall to lean on.

"Okay that was weird," Kiba commented since the room went dead silent for Shino. "ANYWAYS we have the biggest news and we just have to tell you all."

"HOLD ON!" Naruto yelled as he continued to play the game. "I'm almost about to win!"

"In your dreams." Shikamaru said as he focused back on the game that he was wining whether he was looking at the T.V or not. "The game ends in five, four, three, two…"

"NNOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto yelled as he jumped up since Shikamaru's character just finished the race.

"Now that that's over with can you tell us what you guys want?" Sasuke asked as Neji turned the console off with his remote.

"Well we promised not to tell anybody this but the girls told us something about the dance." Kiba said.

"I'm still not sure if it's a good idea to tell them or not." Lee said. "After all we promised them we wouldn't."

"It's not like they can do anything about it since they left. I mean we wont see them till the dance so who cares." Kiba said.

"Would you just spill it already?" Shino asked a little impatient. "You'd better tell us now since you dragged me all the way up here."

"JUST GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!" Naruto yelled as he sat on the edge of the sofa.

"Alright already." Kiba said trying to calm Naruto down. "The girls said they found a flyer er' something that said our dance this week was going to be a masked dance. You know what that means dontcha'?"

Most of the guys gave blanks looks and were waiting for Kiba to tell them what it all meant. Kiba waited for one of them to say something but no one had an idea of what to say.

"So? What does it mean?" Shino asked trying to get the ball rolling.

"…uhhhh, actually I guess I really don't know what that means." He admitted as he sweat dropped. Everyone fell over anime style at Kiba's stupidity.

"THAT'S ALL?!" Naruto yelled.

"Kiba what was so exciting about that news?" Sasuke asked.

"Actually not much, but the girls seemed to be very secretive about it. They were snickering and everything. They told us not to tell but I thought some of us should know so we know what kind of corny things they'll be doing at the dance."

"So then that'll be the dance's theme I guess." Shikamaru said. "Like….a masquerade."

"Well on the plus side Sasuke, no girls will be able to find you." Naruto said.

"Are you kidding? They'll see his hair and know it's him." Kiba commented with almost a laugh. Sasuke gave Kiba a glare since him commenting on his hair made him think of when Sakura told called him a "Chicken-butt haircut" at the last dance.

"It's true Sasuke; everyone will be able to tell it's you because of your sharp hair." Lee exclaimed with a laugh.

"Yeah well what about you Lee?" Sasuke asked. "Everyone will tell it's you by your _bowl_ haircut." Lee felt the top of his head knowing that his hair was cool because it looked like Gai Sensei's, but before he could tell Sasuke that Kiba interrupted.

"Actually Sasuke, Lee MMMMWAMMMPPP."

Lee had slapped his hand over Kiba's mouth to shut him up quick before he revealed yet another secret to everyone.

"Kiba you _know_ Tenten told you not to say!" Lee said grabbing the attention of Neji. "If you reveal that secret then you'll reveal Tenten's!" Kiba got Lee's hand off of his mouth so that he could speak again.

"Aw come on, it's not that big of a DMEAL….GEEEEEEEE….WEETMOOOO!"(deal, Lee let go) Kiba tried to say. Lee not only had his hand over Kiba's mouth but had his other hand pulling Kiba's left arm around his back so he wouldn't move.

"Must be some secret if Lee is holding Kiba that way." Shikamaru told Neji. Neji only nodded. He wanted so badly to know what Tenten's secret was and why Lee, a guy who could make her blush, was in on it too.

"So it's a pretty _goOD_ secret!" Naruto said getting excited to know. "Say Lee, what if I wrestle you and if I win you tell us."

"No Thank you." Lee said as he continued to have a firm grip over Kiba. Kiba was struggling to get free and Lee made it look easy to hold him that way. "Kiba shouldn't have even told you about the masks in the first place, so don't worry about it!" Lee said giving Naruto the thumbs up.

"Nah come on that's LAME. Just you and me, we can do it right out front." Naruto said as he jumped on top of the couch.

"You sure wont take no for an answer will you?" Lee asked.

"You got that right!" Naruto said as he stood firm on the couch.

"Then how about this?" Lee asked as he stuck his thumb going up to going down.

"Damn it Lee." Naruto said as he hopped over the couch. "You don't make anything interesting at all!"

"Sorry Naruto, but it is the wish of Hinata and Tenten that I don't say anything at all. I am a true friend unlike some who can not keep their big yap shut!" Lee said gripping Kiba tighter.

"Lee let him go already." Neji said standing up. "You might break him." Lee did let him go which made Kiba fall to the ground.

"What the HELL?!" Kiba yelled.

"So do you know what _kinds_ of masks they're going to make us wear?" Neji asked.

"The girls never said, all they would say is it was going to be masked." Lee told him.

"I'm only going to say this once." Sasuke said. "It's not…._that_ bad of an idea." He said trying not to look at anyone. "It'll be interesting and make things different, is all."

"Even I don't think it's going to be such a drag." Shikamaru said. "In fact it could probably be a blessing in disguise."

"How so?" Neji asked.

"Well I could dance with a girl and sleep at the same time." He told them all.

"Man you sure are lazy." Naruto mumbled.

"But won't they be able to see your eyes?" Shino asked making himself known again.

"Depends on what kind of mask you wear." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Do you think they'll make us wear them the whole time?" Sasuke asked.

"I sure hope so." Lee said to himself. _'I have no idea what Tenten is going to do to my hair. If it looks terrible then I could be a total laughing stock!'_

"What was that Lee?" Neji asked.

"I said….I don't know." Lee put simply. Neji accepted this answer but he knew that it wasn't what Lee really said.

"You know this'll make the dance a little more interesting, like Sasuke said." Naruto told them. "Think of all the mischief that could be pulled with masks on! It's almost like a dream come true!"

"After that last dance I don't think there will be any more of that." Sasuke said without realizing Kiba and Shino were in the room.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Shino asked.

"Exactly what I said." Sasuke said without loosing his cool. "I don't think there will be any of that…because now they'll probably make it so nothing remotely wrong happens." _'Alright that was a good save.' _Sasuke thought to himself.

"So the dance is here this time right?" Kiba asked them. He got a few nods as a yes. "So last time people went down to decorate, does that mean that this time they'll come up here to decorate our hall?"

"I didn't even think of that." Naruto said getting excited. "Does that mean that the girls will be coming down here?"

"..huh..I highly doubt it." Shikamaru said lazily. "They only wanted the guys to help out since they didn't want the girls to get hurt on the ladders. Now I'm sure they'll just make us do it."

"Sucks to be you two then." Sasuke said to Shikamaru and Naruto making them both look up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked completely clueless.

"hmp….didn't the both of you sign up for the decorating committee?" Sasuke asked with a smirk

"Yeah so, what's you your point?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well doesn't that mean you have to help decorate this one now too?" he asked them slyly.

"………….AW SHIT!" Naruto yelled. "I didn't want to help out with both dances, just the first ONE!"

"Man this is going to be such a drag." Shikamaru complained.

"Yeah," laughed Kiba "That's what you get for volunteering."

"I hope they don't want it all fancy just because it's going to be a masked dance now." Shikamaru said as he put his hands behind his head as he made himself comfortable on the couch. Kiba then began to walk over to their TV so he would be in front of them now while Lee just leaned against the back of the couch.

"I've heard that you guys had a plasma but MAN not bad." Kiba said checking their TV out.

"Yeah and you just interrupted a game we were having too." Naruto huffed.

"And you did Naruto a favor," Sasuke told Kiba. "He was loosing so now it was less humiliating for him since we weren't paying attention."

"Well you sure aren't one to talk." Naruto told him. "You were loosing to not only me and Shikamaru but Neji too! So don't say I was loosing when you were dead last!" Sasuke's response was a smirk, a shrug and a sweat drop.

"Served by Naruto……..that's gotta' suck." Neji mumbled which made Sasuke glare.

"So I guess you guys want to play?" Shikamaru asked. Kiba made a huge grin and then let it go as if he didn't care.

"Weeeeeell, since you just finished it's a new game right? I mean….if you want us to we could _probably_ play a quick round or…"

"Juts grab a remote already!" Sasuke said. "Here take mine." He said throwing it to Kiba.

"AW MAN….WIRELESS?! You guys have it made up here. HEY! What do you have in that kitchen?"

"They have a kitchen?" Shino asked as he looked straight ahead of him to see the kitchen. "Mind if I check it out?" he asked as he walked towards it with Lee right behind him.

"COME ON COME ON COME ON! Can we PLEASE play the game already?!" Naruto yelled.

"Alright so it's Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto." Sasuke said as he stood up so Kiba could take his seat. "Now I think I'm going to make sure Shino and Lee don't eat all of our good food." Sasuke said as he walked to the kitchen.

"Yeah yeah, protect our food while we FINALLY play!" Naruto yelled as Neji turned the console back on for them.

"So what are we playing?" Kiba asked them.

"Tony Hawk's Project 8." Said Neji as he put his feet up on their table.

"Wow, _I've_ _never_ _played_ that before. I might not be that good." Kiba said with a smirk.

"Don't worry, just watch me!" Naruto boasted. "I'm really good at it."

"Say Naruto, why not make a bet? Just to have a little more fun." Kiba suggested.

"Like what?" Naruto asked almost uninterested.

"Well let's say best two out of three. You win two out of three games here beating all three of us then I'll give you twenty dollars." Kiba told him.

"HA, you wanna bet me on my best game? Make it fifty and you got a deal!" he said sticking his hand out to him.

"HAHA, I like your style Naruto. FIFTY DOLLARS. Just go easy on me." Kiba told him as he let his hand go.

"We'll see about that." Naruto said gripping his controller getting ready to start the game.

**

* * *

**

"AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Temari cued as she hugged her bag that Ino had given her earlier. She had pushed the coffee table back from the couch so she could sit on the floor and use it for back support. Livvy was right next to her and they were all staring from left to right Ino, Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata who was sitting on the arm of the couch. "I can't believe you KISSED him, and you told me he wasn't your boyfriend!"

"Look how red you are!" Livvy laughed as she pointed at Hinata's face.

"Can anyone tell me _why_ exactly you made us repeat that part of the story?" Hinata asked.

"It was the BEST part!" Ino told her.

"Admit it Hinata, you loved reliving it." Sakura told her.

"In my _mind_ maybe but most certainly not out _loud_ with people!" she told them.

"Okay SO back to the whole dance thing?" Temari asked. "Livvy just _had_ to hear how Hinata and Naruto kissed again."

"AW you loved it too!" Livvy told her.

"I KNOW!" Temari laughed with hearts in her eyes. "But back to the part about masks." She said in a most serious tone. "Whose crazy idea was it for us to wear these things?"

"I don't want to sound _vain_ or anything, but why would they want us to hide our beautiful faces?!" Livvy giggled as she fanned her face with her hand.

"Beats me, but I guess they thought it would be a fun idea." Tenten told them.

"Livvy's right though." Sakura told them all. "It's true that they'll cover our faces, making it difficult to see who you're dancing with…"

"I mean you think you know who you're dancing with but it could be some PERV!" Ino told them.

"That's true too," Sakura told her. "But it's also romantic in a way. Dancing with a dark stranger, sounds fun to me!"

"Of course it does to you." Tenten told her. "Sasuke's hair is so spiky you'll be able to find him _anywhere_!"

"But Neji has long hair so all you have to do is find that." Sakura told her.

"And Shikamaru wears his in a spiky ponytail." Hinata also pointed out.

"And I've never seen hair as blonde as Naruto's." Ino added.

"Sorry Livvy, but Kiba is going to be hard to find since his hair isn't that different." Temari laughed.

"Shut up!" Livvy yelled as she shoved Temari. "I do not like him!"

"Why are you blushing then?" Temari asked slyly.

"You're just….making me nervous is all. AND I BET that you'll find LEE because of his hair!" Livvy yelled back. Tenten and Hinata exchanged mischievous looks with Ino and Sakura as Livvy and Temari bickered.

"How many times do I have to tell you, that kid just _found_ my bag and used me as a temporary weight. He means nothing to me."

"Oh you say these things but you don't mean them." Livvy said patting Temari on the shoulder.

"Can I have Kiba's number? You have it in your cell right?" Temari asked getting a laugh from all four girls on the couch.

"HE'S JUST NICE IS ALL. I DON'T DATE ANYONE YOUNGER THEN ME." She then looked over at the couch of four girls who were younger then her. "No offense to people younger then me!" she laughed nervously.

"None taken." Ino said." It's just one of your turn offs, like how mine is shorter guys."

"Hey I'm the same age as you." Tenten pointed out. "We're both seventeen."

"My apologies." Livvy said.

"Hey if you want someone the same age as you I have someone in mind." Temari said.

"I DO NOT LIKE KIBA!" Livvy yelled. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes. "Oh….sorry." she whispered embarrassed.

"….uhh…anyways my brother Kankuro is seventeen too. You should meet him." Temari told her.

"You have a brother?" Sakura asked.

"Sadly I have two of them." Temari told them. "They both get to stay at home since Kakuro is convinced that all camps are nothing but pure torture since at his last camp they made him do the unspeakable!"

"What'd they make him do?"Hinata asked.

"I told you, it's unspeakable." Temari told her.

"So you dont know then?" Sakura asked.

"Not a clue."

"Wait a minute." Ino said. "Your brother is Kankuro?"

"Yeah so?"

"I...I know him!" She said as she showed a slight blush on her cheeks.


	25. Chapter 25

Ino was looking down on the ground with her blush slowly fading away. All the girls took note of her blush but Temari just wanted to know _how_ she knew him.

"So when did you meet him?" she asked.

"And why are you blushing?" Sakura asked slyly as she poked her friend. Ino let out a breath she had been holding since the moment she told everyone she knew him. She then began to smile as if the whole thing was no big deal.

"Well years ago I went to a camp that taught ballet since that's what I wanted to do when I grew up. I was the tallest girl there so I was always put in the back of the class. I didn't mind it at first but then some of the girls there made fun of me for being tall. So at every class I always felt out of place and soon I didn't even want to go anymore, but then our ballet instructor one day told us that the boys at the camp were going to be joining us so that we could learn to dance with a partner."

"Hold on a second…..did Kankuro go to this camp too?" asked Livvy.

"Was he your partner?" Tenten asked.

"Yes and no." Ino said as she continued to tell them the story. "You see when the guys came to dance with us our dancing instructor just put us with a random person. I got stuck with this kid who had two left feet, and he was about 6 inches shorter then me. His friends and the girls around us kept laughing at us since he was doing so badly but he told them all that it wasn't his fault it was because his partner was too tall. So everyone began to laugh at me and say how it was true that it was because I was so tall that he was doing so badly. I was definitely singled out and I was just about to cry when a guy from the back of the line yelled up to the front."

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey!" yelled a boy from the back. "Did it ever occur to you that you just really suck a dancing?" some of the kids began to laugh at the boy again instead of Ino. "Not to mention you're abnormally short!" that got all the kids to start laughing even harder. "Here I'll take your partner!" he said as he walked up with his partner holding his hand. When they reached Ino and the boy the guy let go of his partners hand and took Ino's. Everyone was still laughing as Ino was taken to the back of the class with her new partner._

_Ino was in some what of a trance when she was taken to the back of the class by her new partner but she couldn't hide the fact that she was still sad that everyone was laughing at her._

"_Hey." The guy said to get her out of her trance. "Don't listen to any of them. It's not like they were laughing at you, but these retards will laugh at anything when they get the chance." Ino began to smile. She was completely grateful that this guy was being so nice to her and that he stuck up for her. Ino then stood so her back was facing her partners and they were now taking their positions. "Also, to tell you the truth…I kind of wanted you to be my partner." Ino's eyes went wide as plates when he said that and her body wouldn't move, it **couldn't** move! She wished she could say something but her mouth wouldn't even open. "I mean I wanted you to be my partner since my other partner was way too short." The boy corrected since he just realized what he had said. Ino was soon very relived and she could feel her body again. "By the way my name is Kankuro, what's your name?"_

"_Ino." She said. "And thank you so much." She told him as they began to dance together. _

_Within the last two weeks of camp Ino and Kankuro were pretty much inseparable. They would always eat together in the mess hall and they were always partners. Towards the end of camp Ino was like a whole new person and she was always talking about something, and that was pretty much because of Kankuro's influence. They were pretty good friends and it didn't even matter that ONE he was eight and she was seven and TWO that they both lived in two very opposite places. Their last and final days together were no different from the ones they shared when they had all summer long. But one day while they were both walking around the camp Kankuro started to get a little depressed. _

"_So what's wrong with you?" Ino asked._

"_I just want you to know something." He told her as seriously as an eight year old could. "I'm not coming back next summer."_

"_Is that all?" she asked happily. "Well don't worry about it cause I'm not either." Kankuro looked at her with a confused expression. "My parents already told me that I was only going to come here once since it was so far away from where we live."_

"_Where's that?" he asked._

"_Konohagakure." She told him. "Where are you from?"_

"_I'm from here, Sunagakure." He told her. "I guess we live pretty far apart."_

"_Well if you live here then **yeah**, we do. I remember how long the ride to here was. Well it was nice knowing ya' Kankuro." Ino told him._

"_Hey we're not leaving yet." He reminded her. "But soon it will be nice knowing ya'."_

"_Do you think you'll miss this camp?" she asked him._

"_Nah, to tell you the truth I hate dancing. That's why I'm so happy it's almost over, but….I'm sure glad I did come here 'cause you were here."_

"_Thanks." Ino told him. "I'm glad you were here too!"_

_END FLASHBACK_

"That was so CUTE!" Tenten squealed.

"So we can thank him for why you're so loud and talkative." Sakura smirked as Ino raised her fist up to her in anger.

"I never heard Kankuro ever mention you before." Temari told Ino. "I remember him coming back from that camp complaining how he hated camp and that he never wanted to go back. I convinced my father to send him there." Temari snickered. "Kankuro was so pissed at me!"

"And he was really good at dancing too, I remember." Ino told her.

"So you guys lost contact after that?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, and you know it's not like I liked him or anything. I think I might have had a crush on him for a short while but we were just friends. I can't believe he's related to you Temari!"

"That makes the both of us." She told her.

"Is his hair still blonde or did he die it black because he told me that he always wanted to do that." Asked Ino.

"Still that blonde, but he always wears a black hat over it. Actually he's always wearing black." Temari told her.

"Anyways, just tell him I say hi okay?" Ino asked her.

"Sure, I just hope he remembers you." Temari said as she took out her cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Ino asked.

"Don't worry; I'm just checking the time. 2:34. Sorry, me and Livvy need to go now to see what we're supposed to do today." Temari said as she stood up.

"You mean they give you assignments?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, but since Asuma wasn't here this morning we didn't get them so they said to get 'em around 2:30." Temari said. "We'll see you all around." She said as Livvy got up too.

"See ya'!" Livvy yelled as she and Temari walked out of the cabin.

"I wonder what the perks are for being a councilor." Tenten wondered.

"Better food?" offered Sakura.

"Getting to hang around with the only guy in the entire camp?" offered Ino.

"Yeah that sounds about right." Sakura said. "So now that we have the rest of the day to rest….what do you guys wanna do?"

"We're not aloud to leave so we can't go anywhere, and they'll probably send someone to check on us too." Tenten told them all.

"Good point." Said Ino. "We could watch a scary movie!"

"Those should be saved for night." Said Sakura. "I guess the only thing we can do is play on the x-box."

"Actually we could use our computers since we don't really use them that much." Ino said.

"Hey that's true." Said Sakura.

"I think I'd actually rather work on my punching bag a little, just so I'm warmed up." Tenten told them.

"And I could finish reading some of those books; I still have a whole shelf to do." Sakura said as if she had no time to read them all.

"Well then maybe this is a good time to finish altering my dress." Ino said. "I put it on my manikin a while ago and now I'm making it shorter. I've already added all these beads to it so now it _sparkles_ when you spin it in light!"

"It looks a lot better then it first did." Tenten commented. "You really made it shorter."

"Well my last dress was long so this time I thought I'd go shorter." She told them.

"Hey Hinata you haven't spoken in a while." Sakura pointed out.

"You okay Hinata?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." She told them. "I was just waiting for you all to stop talking so I could tell you what I think we should do."

"So spit it out!" Ino laughed.

"Well remember I brought all those bags with me to camp?" she asked.

"Oh yeah." Tenten said remembering. "You said you brought those so we wouldn't get bored."

"Well I have something in there for just this occasion!" she smiled. "Unless you'd guys rather do all those other things you were just talking about."

"NO NO NO!" they all yelled.

"Alright! Come on!" she yelled as she ran to her room. They all followed her excited to know what Hinata was getting. They all ran into her room and immediately landed on her bed. "We all here? Okay good…. here it is." Hinata said as she went down to her knees so she could get something from underneath her bed. The girls all huddled on the edge of the bed so they could watch her pull whatever she was pulling out from under the bed. Hinata grabbed what she wanted and back up so she could drag it out.

"……hhhuuuUUHHHH!" the girls gasped as they saw Hinata pull of two DDR mats.

"YOU MEAN WE HAD THESE THIS ENTIRE TIME AND YOU NEVER TOLD US?!" Ino yelled.

"Yeah……we were never bored like we are now!" Hinata said defending herself.

"So let's just plug them in already!" Sakura said as she got off the bed and picked up one of the mats. "I'M GOING FIRST!" she yelled as she ran to the TV. Tenten then grabbed the other mat and ran right after her.

"ME TOO!" she yelled.

"Hey!" Ino and Hinata yelled as they both charged for the door at the same time. They were both stuck in the door's frame and they both tried to get free.

"Come on Hyuuga!" Ino yelled. "Budge!"

"Hyuugas move over for no one!" Hinata yelled back at her.

**

* * *

**

The guys were almost done their third race which was currently being won by Neji and Shikamaru. Naruto won the first race and Kiba won the second one.

"Beginners luck." He told them all.

So now they were all racing to the finish line with Neji and Shikamaru tied for first. Neji's competitiveness broke free and he began to get deep into his game. Shikamaru made it look like no big deal for a very long time but now he really wanted to beat Neji. Both of their characters were right next to each other and since neither of them would get away from the other they tried to shake them off on the turns but each time it never worked.

"Come on Hyuuga!" Shikamaru yelled. "Budge!"

"Hyuugas move over for no one!" Neji yelled back at him.

"Doesn't matter……at this next turn I'm going to loose you anyways!" Shikamaru told him.

At the moment he said that a character on the screen zoomed right by Neji and Shikamaru leaving them staring at the TV in complete shock.

"hahaha….looks like I passed you both." Kiba laughed as he won the game.

Naruto stared at the TV with his eyes as huge as plates and his jaw dropped down to the ground.

"Well I guess that's twenty dollars ya' owe me." Kiba laughed. "Cough it up!"

"I swear you rigged this game!" Naruto smiled. "But it was better then playing with Neji and Shikamaru, you're some real competition Kiba!" Naruto said as he went into his pocket to find some cash.

"Hey Naruto, last time I checked I was the one winning those games before Kiba even got here." Shikamaru told him.

"Real competition." Naruto repeated as he handed Kiba two fives and a ten.

"Also the bet was fifty." Neji said since Naruto made it sound like he wasn't any good competition. Naruto then paled and went back into his pockets.

"..Oh haha…would you look at that….seems like….the rest is up stairs." Naruto said laughing nervously.

"No problem, just go get it and I'll wait here." Kiba said making himself comfortable in his seat. Naruto sighed and went upstairs to find his money.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Lee was commending Sasuke on how clean he kept it, and Sasuke took these compliments and told Lee how there was no way he could ever live in a massy environment so he naturally kept things in order.

"Not much food though." Shino commented as he looked inside the fridge.

"Naruto does most of the damage around here." Sasuke told him.

"Where does that kid put it all?" Shino asked himself as he looked back into the fridge.

"I think that if I had a kitchen in my cabin I would be the one to do all the dishes and such. Dosu and Zaku are pretty helpless at that sort of thing." Lee told him.

"I'd be surprised to see them with soap on a sponge." Sasuke said reluctantly.

"You guys finishing this cake?" Shino asked as he pulled out a half eaten chocolate cake from the back of the fridge.

"I was hiding that back there so Naruto wouldn't eat it, but I guess you can have it." Sasuke shrugged. Shino didn't say thank you but instead grabbed a fork off the counter and began to eat the cake.

'_That thing must be weeks old….where'd he get that fork from?' _Sasuke wondered.

"Hey guys." Kiba said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Game over already?" Sasuke asked almost uninterested.

"Who won?" Lee asked.

"I did naturally." Kiba said putting his thumb up to himself.

"hn…don't be too impressed with yourself." Sasuke told him. "Anyone could have conned Naruto like that, but the rest of us got the picture. We heard the whole deal from the kitchen."

"So are we leaving then?" Shino asked.

"Not until Naruto gets the rest of my money." Kiba told them.

"So how much does he owe you?" Sasuke asked.

"I thought you heard from the kitchen?" Kiba asked. He saw the intense glare from Sasuke and decided to just spill. "Fifty dollars." He told him.

"How much did he give you?" Lee asked.

"Twenty, he's getting the rest." Kiba said as he walked back into the room when he heard Naruto's foot steps coming from the stairs.

"Okay.." Naruto said reluctantly. "Here's the rest of the money." He said handing him a bunch of crumbled up paper. Kiba opened it all up and began to count it.

"You're a little short buddy." He laughed. "You owe me ten more dollars."

"AW come on!" Naruto begged. "That's all I got!"

"Then I guess you're gonna have to owe me something." Kiba told him as Sasuke, Lee, and Shino walked in on the situation.

"Okay fine. I owe you then." Naruto said as he surrendered.

"Just you don't forget Uzumaki." Kiba warned as he headed for the door. "Thanks for inviting us over, maybe we'll come again some other day too." Kiba said as he waved.

"Who said we invited you?" Neji asked. "You all walked in."

"So we'll see you all tomorrow." Kiba continued to say while he ignored Neji. "You all rest up."

"Only 'cause you said so." Shikamaru said as he made himself comfortable on the couch.

Lee, Shino, and Kiba were all outside the door which Sasuke was more then happy to shut. He cleared his throat and put his arms behind his head while Naruto went over to Shikamaru's favorite chair and collapsed on it. Shikamaru looked like he was asleep on the couch and Neji went over to the kitchen for a drink.

"I guess I'm just going to read for a while then." Sasuke told anyone who was listening. "I'll be in my room if any of you need me." He turned and walked up the stairs. No one said anything since they all seemed to be too tired to do anything about it. Neji poured himself water and then decided that he would also read some of his book. He left it down stairs the other day so he didn't have to go upstairs at all. He took his water to the far side of the couch, away from sleeping Shikamaru, and began to open his book up, which he hadn't read since he and his friends made a house of cards. He frowned, and as he opened it to where he last left off a small folded piece of paper fell out of his book. He picked it up and wondered what on earth it could have been. He unfolded the small piece of paper and was surprised to see what it said and who it was from.

Neji,

I had to read this book for summer

reading too! Can't wait to beat

you in the competitions in only 2

weeks! It'll be lots of fun tho!

Tenten

It didn't say much but he reread it three times over and checked the back to make sure there wasn't anything else. He had no idea when she could have done this, when it hit him.

'_I bet she wrote this when I went upstairs to get them a flashlight. She must have seen my book and paper and….'_

"Naruto!" Neji said looking over at his tired friend.

"Huh?" Naruto asked as he looked up. "What is it?" he yawned.

"Do you know anything about this piece of paper?" he asked showing him the paper.

"…..umm…no why?"

"Never mind." He told him as he looked back down into his book. Naruto didn't even fight about it and went right back to sleeping. Neji read the note again and then he stuck it in the back of the book.

'_If only we knew that in two weeks we would be in that big mess. We had no idea.' _

Neji looked back at his book wanting to read it but couldn't since that small note was getting to him. They didn't know then that the whole competition would lead to a fight for their lives. Neji couldn't stop thinking about it. If only he knew. He wouldn't let her…or anyone do it. He then remembered something that happened during the race which made him blush slightly.

Tenten kissed him.

It was for a second but _she_ kissed him! Although he was upset about everything he couldn't help but think that if none of that had happened then she wouldn't have kissed him.

'_So now I'm glad that it all happened? I mean it was bad but with the bad take the good right?' _Neji sighed trying to get his thoughts straight and in order. He reanalyzed everything and then decided. _'It's in the past. You can't change the past.' _

Neji opened up his book and began to read it again, this time with a smile on face.

**

* * *

**

_Captain Shikamaru was standing on his Ship of a Thousand Seas. He was looking quite snazzy in his white navy outfit with black shiny shoes and his little navy commanders' hat on top of his head which looked the same as always. To anyone who was watching him they would tell you he was staring out at the big opened sea, but to tell you the truth he was looking up at the big open sky. He couldn't help but see all the clouds and how puffy they were. It just didn't get any better then this. That's all he kept thinking as he stared at the endless sky, until._

"_Captain." A voice from behind him said. Shikamaru smiled at knowing to familiarity of the voice. _

"_Chouji, you don't have to be so formal with me." He told him without turning around. _

"_Sir, your wife is here." He said. _

_Shikamaru turned around to see a woman with brown short hair standing in a southern belle type of outfit. She was holding an umbrella above her head along with a wide brimmed hat._

"_Oh Choji!" she giggled. "You know we're not married yet. Just engaged." _

_Chouji only laughed as he walked away. "If you need me I'll be in the kitchen!" he yelled as he walked down some stairs. _

_Shikamaru smiled as his fiancé walked over to him and looped her arm around his._

"_Isn't this nice dear?" she asked as her head leaned against his shoulder. "Soon you can retire and we can just live in an ordinary house and have enough money so you won't be able to work so you can just play chess all day long."_

"_Sounds good to me." He told her as he put his arm around her._

"_It'll be you with me, your ordinary not so special looking wife, with our two sons who will take good care of us as we age."_

"_Just as I planned, an ordinary family, an ordinary looking wife, and all my days I'll play chess."_

"_Yes. That's all you'll ever need. It's all you want." She told him. "Look dear….at that funny cloud." Shikamaru looked up expecting to see another cloud like the rest when his eyes widened. "It looks just like a pig."_

_It looked exactly like the one he once saw while he and Ino walked next to each other at his camp some time ago._

_Ino._

'_Wait a second….I'm married to..who?' Shikamaru looked down at his "wife" to see she was still talking about whatever. _

"_No more fun for you." She said. "No more friends, no more pranks. Soon there will be no more camp, no more fencing, no more dances, no more.."_

"_Ino." Shikamaru said. His wife looked up at him confused. Shikamaru began to walk away from his wife towards to tip of the boat. His thoughts were becoming clearer. He wasn't married, but that is the kind of wife he wanted to have. He was going to have the life that he wanted to have, but now he wasn't so sure that he wanted it anymore._

"_What changed my mind?" he asked out loud as he looked up at the sky expecting to see the pig shaped cloud. _

"_INO!" he heard the voice of Sakura yell. Shikamaru was no longer on his amazing ship but on the old canoe that he had just used to race with the other day. As he realized where he was he saw Ino in the water practically drowning. His body reacted and he jumped into the water._

'_Oh my God! Am I crazy or something?' he asked himself. 'I could get killed!' all of his thought soon went away when he saw Ino under the water. He dove down and brought her back to the surface. Soon it was as if they weren't even in the water anymore. They were on land, or rather, a beach. Ino was coughing up water and Shikamaru was over her body._

"_Ino?" he asked. "Ino….can you hear me? You okay?"_

_(cough cough) "Shika…maru?"(cough cough cough) "You saved me!"_

"_Twice in one week." He reminded her. "Don't scare me like that." He told her._

"_I'm so sorry!" she cried as she wrapped her arms around him. She cried into him and kept repeating, "Don't be mad at me."_

"_I could never be mad at you." He told her._

_He was just so happy that Ino was safe and in his arms. He had his eyes closed for the remainder of their hug but when he let her go a little so he could see her face he only saw the cushion to his sofa. _

_OUT OF SHIKAMARU'S DREAM_

Neji sort of stared at Shikamaru blankly, although he did sort of blink at him. Shikamaru sat up and stretched out his arms tiredly. In mid yawn he stopped with his mouth agape as he stared at Neji staring at him.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"….who could you never be mad at?" Neji asked.

"What?" he asked.

"You were just talking. You said you could never be mad at somebody." Neji told him. "So who is it?" he asked.

"I don't even remember dreaming of that." He told him as he put his hands around his head.

"Very well." Neji said as he went back to his book. "But so you know, I'm just going to guess that you're thinking about a girl."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"You're not the only one who can tell exactly what people are thinking." Neji said not even looking up from his book.

Shikamaru then remembered his dream right away. He just saved Ino again from the water. It was almost real, like a reenactment.

"….huh….so troublesome." He said as he closed his eyes to go back asleep.

**

* * *

**

Tenten and Sakura were finishing their last dance on the DDR. The song was almost done and Tenten was loosing at it horribly.

"Right…left…..left.left.left…..right.right.right…front.back.back.front….shit!" Tenten kept yelling as she tried to move her feet. Sakura was doing pretty well on the last song but she knew she wouldn't win the game since Tenten did _so_ much better in the first two songs.

"Let's….see our….scores." Sakura said out of breath.

They both waited as they panted heavily. Tenten fell to her butt and Sakura was now hunched over. Ino and Hinata were watching from the couch which had been pushed all the way to the back so they had more room. Their table was now blocking the back door entrance so it was out of the way too.

"A "C"?!" Sakura yelled.

"B?!" Tenten yelled very unhappy with her grade. "Oh wait…I won….WOOHOO! DDR _MASTER_!" she yelled as she jumped up to her feet.

"Alright, alright….winner of the game between me and Hinata will dance against Tenten. So let's go already!" Ino yelled.

Sakura and Tenten were more then happy to sit, more like collapse, on the couch. Ino took her position on the mat Sakura used and Hinata used the one that Tenten was on. The new game began to play and they were dancing to "Peace" by BeforU. The song was pretty easy but Hinata did have some trouble with it. Every time the arrow told her to hit right she went down.

"Shoot!" she kept yelling.

"I got an "A"!" Ino cheered.

"Why did I have to go against Ino?" Hinata asked. "She's too _gooooood_." She whined.

"Get over it Hinata." Tenten told her.

"Better you then me." Sakura said.

Second song played and it was "Candyman" by Aqua. The girls all sang along with the song, even Ino and Hinata were while they danced.

"I wish that you were my lollypop!" Sakura sang.

"Sweet things I will never get enough!" Tenten joined.

"If you show me to the sugar tree, will you give me some for fr..free free free!" Hinata and Ino joined.

"You are my lollypop!" they all sang together.

The song continued with all of them still singing the song together or individually at certain parts.

"Oh my love, your word is my command!" Hinata and Tenten sang.

"Let us fly to bounty land!" Ino and Sakura sang together.

"I am the candy man." They all sang in a dark male voice.

"I got a "B" again?!" Hinata whined.

"Another "A"!" Ino cheered. "I'm soo good at this game."

"Hey look at the next song!" Sakura said as she pointed at the screen.

On it said "iGeneration" by MC Lars.

"EASY!" Ino told them all.

They began dancing at a very simple speed, almost like beginner, yet Ino was having trouble with it.

"When's it going to pick up speed?" Ino asked.

"Having trouble on a very sloooow song?" Hinata asked.

"No hold on, I think I got it now!" Ino said as she tried to slow down her movements. "There!" she said as she began to dominate the game, again.

"Winner INO!" Ino yelled as her final grade came up.

"How she get another 'A'?" Sakura asked as Tenten stood up.

"It's like the entire average." Tenten told her as she went back to her mat. Hinata sat down and heard Sakura mumble the word "rigged".

"Alright Tenten? You ready?" Ino asked her.

"No problem." She told her as the song began to play.

**

* * *

**

Two days later, August 4th, the girls were all sitting in their auditorium waiting to hear about the flyers they had all received yesterday. Everyone was chatting and growing excited with anticipation as to what all of it meant. Tenten and Hinata were sitting in the two aisle seats towards the back with Sakura and Ino right in front of them. Asuma Sensei was now talking about how the summer was ending and it was like they were all just arriving for the first time yadda yadda yadda."

"GET TO THE PART ABOUT THE MASKS!" Yelled a girl from the right side of the auditorium.

"Uhhh….alright then. I know you all saw the flyers and are excited about the dance so let me just explain to you what we're doing and then some rules." Asuma said.

"….man….I bet the guys already know what's going on and everything." Ino said as she shrunk down into her seat.

"I bet they have their masks and everything." Sakura said.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile at the guys' camp they were all in the hall listening to Kakashi go on about how they shouldn't dance or do anything inappropriate while dancing and no one should try any funny business or they'd be sorry blah blah blah.

"Two hours." Shikamaru said. "We've been listening to him for TWO WHOLE hours."

"At least you were asleep for the first hour." Sasuke told him.

"Yeah count your blessings!" Naruto told him.

Neji was staring blankly ahead of him. "If Gai comes back out with the Ken and Barbie dolls…….…..I'm going to find a gun and shoot myself in between the eyes."

"Well then, now that you're all probably asleep I guess I'll explain these flyers that you found everywhere." Kakashi said. Everyone perked up and sat right up in their chairs. "………..ummm…….what were we going to do again?" he asked.

Everyone in the room fell over anime style.

**

* * *

**

"As you all know," Asuma began. "The dance will be at the boys' camp. Now what we decided to do is make it into a masked….ball thing …I guess."

**

* * *

**

"Everyone must wear a mask that _will_ be provided by us your councilors." Kakashi said. He picked up off of his podium a white mask that looked sort of like a dog. "All masks are white and look almost like this one…but with a different animal."

(AN: Picture an ANBU mask. Kakashi has in his hand his own ANBU mask.)

**

* * *

**

"This way no one has a mask any different then any one else. You're all equal here." Asuma told the girls as he showed them the example mask. "You will all line up at the end of this speech to get your mask, but if you break yours there will be NO replacement."

"What? WHY NOT?" Ino yelled.

**

* * *

**

"Because Naruto," Kakashi said. "We have only so many masks that we just made it to the very last person. If your mask is broken or damaged in any way…..well….. I guess you're not going to the dance anymore."

**

* * *

**

A loud gasp was heard from every girl in the auditorium.

"Bad enough they're ugly, but now we have to treat them right." Ino said which gave Sakura some sort of an idea.

"Sakura." Hinata said from behind. "I just saw your light bulb go off…..what's your idea?"

"Tell you later." She whispered as Ino and Tenten looked at her curiously.

"Now girls we all know that there was a huge mess at the last dance, and frankly I don't want that to happen again." Asuma told them all.

Kurenai was listening behind with all the councilors and she began to smirk. She knew that Asuma and Kakashi liked to see whose camp could give the best prank. Asuma didn't know she knew, oh but she knew.

**

* * *

**

Iruka smirked and shook his head. He knew that Asuma and Kakashi liked to see whose camp could give the best prank every year. It was a miracle that whoever did it this year got away with it. Now because of whoever started the pranking again probably started a chain reaction and would only make the girls retaliate. Iruka knew having masks would only make it harder for people to identify who would do the prank. It was almost as if they were just _handing_ it to them.

"So if any of that kind of funny business goes on then you'll be kicked out of the dance." Kakashi told them.

A group moan was heard from everyone in the room. No one was going to do anything; they would make sure that everything would go as according to plan.

"Can we just get on with it?" Shikamaru groaned. "This is such a drag."

**

* * *

**

"Alright, I can see how restless you all are. So let's all get in an orderly line right in front of the five counselors that are WAY in the back of the room very far away from me so you can all get your.."

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" All the girls yelled as they charged to get their masks.

Tenten was the first one to get to a councilor and Ino was no where near getting there since some girls pulled her long hair to get there first.

"GRAB A MASK AND GO!" A councilor yelled. "ONCE YOU GRAB IT IT'S YOURS!"

A herd of girls ran out of the auditorium holding their masks as if they were their babies. Tenten was first to make it outside and she waited a good distance away from the door, as to no get trampled, for her friends. She looked down at the mask that she had grabbed, and it stared back at her. She had picked the panda, and not by choice, but to her it almost felt like fate. Pandas were her absolute favorite animal in the world, and it always made her giggle when she thought of her buns as little panda ears.

"hehehehe." She giggled.

"Hey what are you laughing at?" Sakura asked as she came over to Tenten.

"Just my animal. How lucky was it for me to get a panda? What did you get?" Tenten asked as she looked at the mask Sakura clutched against her chest. Sakura looked at it and then showed it to Tenten.

"I got a cat." She smiled. "How cool is that?"

"Aw that's so CUTE! Look it's Ino. INO!" Tenten yelled at Ino who was looking around the place for them.

"There you guys are. Look at what I got!" she told them as she showed them her mask.

"A bird?" Sakura asked.

"No it's a dove." She said as she gave it another look. "I think it's really cool! What did you guys get?"

"Panda." Tenten said.

"Cat." Sakura told her as they both showed their masks.

"We all got the cutest animals!" Ino cheered. "I'm glad we didn't get anything crappy like a…."

"SHREW!" cried a female voice from behind them. "IT'S AN UGLY MOLE!"

**

* * *

**

All the guys were rushing to get a bad ass animal so they wouldn't be stuck with a pansy kind like a kitten or a bird. Shikamaru didn't really rush himself over to the front to get a mask from a councilor, he just took his good old time getting there.

"LOOK OUT SHIKAMARU!" Naruto yelled as he pushed people aside.

"OUT OF MY WAY NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled as he shoved Naruto away with Neji right behind him.

"MAN DOWN!" Neji yelled as he watched Naruto fall to the ground.

"GRAB ME A MASK!" Naruto's last words were before he hit the ground. "NOT A GIRLIE ONE!"

"Everyone must take ONE mask." A councilor said.

"NOOOO!" Naruto yelled from the ground.

"I GOT ONE!" Sasuke yelled. "MEET ME IN THE BACK!"

"GOT IT!" Neji yelled.

Sasuke was running at full speed to the back doors and ran right by a slowly walking Shikamaru.

"Hurry Shikamaru!" Sasuke yelled with urgency. "Your masculinity is on the line! You could get stuck with girlie animal!" Shikamaru stopped walking.

"……oh……._shhhhhhiiit_!" he cursed as he picked up speed. He ran right by Neji who had to do a double take to make sure he was actually seeing Shikamaru Nara zoom by him.

"Yup, that was him." He said as he continued to run after Sasuke.

Naruto was still on the ground suffering to get up and to grab his own NON GIRLIE mask.

"…I got…..to move…." He said as he struggled to his feet. "….must…..erg..get…mask."

Just then someone pushed Naruto to the ground.

"HAHA….sorry Naruto, didn't quite see you there." Kiba laughed as he watched Naruto fall back to the ground.

"_Kiba_……I hope you get a….a mouse!" as faint as Naruto said it, it still was heard by Kiba.

"We'll see about that!" Kiba yelled as he made his way to a councilor with the box of masks.

Naruto once again struggled to get to his feet, this time it felt impossible to do but he had to try….he just _had_ to.

"I WILL NOT BE STUCK WITH A GIRLIE MASK!" He yelled to motivate himself to stand up. Just then someone took Naruto's arm and put it around there neck. Naruto was shocked to see who was helping him stand.

"Lee?" Naruto asked.

"I won't let a man, and a fellow friend, down Naruto." Lee told him. "I vow….you will not get a girlie mask!" Naruto stared in awe at Lee. This guy was a true friend, one in a million guy who would never let anyone down.

"Thanks Lee." Naruto said as they both went over to the councilors. There were only two councilors standing there and everyone else had already left with their mask. "There's no way that either of us will get a masculine mask now." Naruto said.

"I have one mask left." One of the councilors said.

"Me too." The other said.

Naruto let go of Lee and they both went to a councilor. Lee gulped as he reached down into the box to pull out his animal.

"WOOOOOOHOOOOOO!" He cheered. "The Bear!" He said proudly as he raised it high and proud. Naruto looked from Lee and now at his arm that was grabbing the mask. He pulled it out and turned it around to see what kind of animal he got.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto yelled as he looked down at his happy mouse mask. He was down to his knees and now in tears as he stared at his ridiculously feminine mouse. "Why is my life so unfair?" he asked himself solemnly.

"Naruto." A voice said.

Naruto looked up to see Lee handing down his Bear mask.

"Please, except mine. I vowed you wouldn't get a girlie mask so take mine."

"Really? THANKS LEE!" Naruto said as he jumped to his feet. "I owe ya' one pal!"

"Naruto!" came a very stern voice from behind. Naruto turned around to see Iruka holding a box and also holing a very angry look. "No trading masks. You get what you get."

"…………BUUUUT!" Naruto fell to his knees again.

"Lee please exit the building with your mask in hand." Iruka told them.

"..uh…yes Sensei." Lee said as he left immediately.

Naruto just continued to stare down at his mouse mask that was taunting him with a whiskered smiley face. Oh how Naruto was loathing that mask right now.

"Naruto." Iruka said as Naruto slowly looked up at him clearly annoyed. "Stand up when your sensei is talking to you."

Naruto did as he was told but wasn't happy about it. He stared at Iruka as he gripped his mask tightly.

"Naruto." He said with authority in his voice. Iruka's face then began to soften up. "You sure have changed within this summers break, haven't you?"

"I guess." He said spitefully.

"Now come on Naruto, don't you feel like you have? I bet your school will accept you back."

"GrreAAAAt." He said.

"You know Naruto….in a way, you remind me a lot of this other kid who always got himself into trouble. Always causing mischief to get some attention. Kind of sounds like you."

"Yeah, I'm sure he wasn't that bad." Naruto told him as he looked across the room instead of at Iruka.

"Oh he was, I got to admit it!" Iruka told him. "He was always failing tests, always playing pranks on girls, and even caught his Principal Jiraiya's hair on fire."

"What? Jiraiya?! NO WAY! Who was this guy?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Me." Iruka told him point blank.

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAA, yeah right Sensei. You're such a stickler for the rules; I just don't see you as the type.

"Well believe it or not it's true Naruto. When I see you I see me. But Naruto I just wanted to get the chance to tell you…..how proud of you I am." Naruto's eyes widened and he stared at Iruka's face. No one has ever told Naruto that they were proud of him. He never did anything to make anyone feel proud, so if Iruka was saying that then he must have been a little bad ass when he was younger too.

"You're….proud of me?" Naruto asked as the foreign words came out of his mouth.

"I am Naruto. I have never seen such turn around in all my years. You have even done better then me when I was young, I didn't stop that kind of stuff till I was in college. Let me tell you something Naruto, it gets old by that point, and it won't attract the ladies...believe me, I'm single."

"Thank you Iruka Sensei." Naruto said as he bowed to his sensei. Iruka definitely wasn't expecting that, especially from a person like Naruto. It made Iruka smile.

"Well I hope you'll except this as a you're welcome." Iruka said as he shook his box. The box made a noise….like as if something was in it. "Take it Naruto; I saved this one for you."

Naruto was short for words. He didn't know if he should get special treatment here just because he was just like Iruka once was. However, they were almost like "soul" brothers in a way. It would be an insult to take the mask that was clearly in the box, but Naruto only heard it and didn't know if it was what he would be expecting. Iruka tilted the box so Naruto could see the mask better. Naruto smirked and knew what he was going to do.

**

* * *

**

Sasuke and Neji were outside showing the other their masks. Shikamaru was walking over to them to holding his lazily in his hand.

"So let's see it already." Sasuke said to Neji. Neji flipped his mask around and was happy to show him that it was a Hawk.

"That's pretty good, check this out." Sasuke said as he flipped his mask around to reveal a tiger. It looked like it was telling you that it was deadly but it wasn't interested in you because you just weren't worth it.

"I guess those animals are perfect for the both of ya'." Shikamaru said as he walked up closer to them.

"So what did you get?" Neji asked.

"Or was it too late?" Sasuke asked as Shikamaru handed them his mask lazily.

"A……deer?" Neji said. "That's not entirely bad."

"Some guys got rabbits…count your blessings." Sasuke said as he handed it back.

"I guess I don't mind it." Shikamaru told them both in complete honesty. "I wonder if Naruto is going to get a good one."

"Hn, knowing that guys luck he'll get something completely wimpy." Sasuke told them as he saw Naruto exit the building.

"Naruto!" Neji called. "Whada' get?"

Naruto didn't respond but only walked over proudly with his mask. "What you guys get?" he asked them as he approached the group.

"Tiger."

"Deer."

"Hawk."

"Well, then you're going to have some reaction to mine." He smirked as he began to flip it over slowly revealing whisker marks.

* * *

"HUH!" all three girls gasped.

"A shrew?" Tenten asked them all. "I didn't even know that choice was in there."

"OH MY GOD! That girl was right before me." Ino told them. She then began to fan herself with her mask. "To think….I could have been….the _SHREW_!"

"You know for a minute that sounded like Hinata, I mean I could have SWORN it was her." Sakura told them.

"Wait….she's right there!" Tenten said. "Hinata!" she called. The second Hinata heard her name she blindly began to run towards the source of the sound. She then noticed her friends and smiled at them.

"Oh my gosh! What did you all get?" she asked excitedly.

"Panda."

"Dove."

"Cat. Now what about you?!" Sakura asked really excited.

"Well I got a rabbit!" she told them showing them her mask.

"Awesome bunny!" Ino said. "You should HUUUH! Oh my GOD……IDEA!" Ino cheered. "Hinata you should go as a Play Boy "Bunny"! That would be SO _cute_."

"Ino, she can't go as a skank! What her father say?" Sakura asked.

"Or even worse!" Tenten reminded them. "Neji!"

"He'd kill me and throw a ba-JILLION sweaters on top of me. I would never show a speck of flesh again!" Hinata laughed. "Besides I already have a dress and it's not sleazy AT all."

"You know, it's a good thing these masks are white or else they would clash with our outfits." Tenten told them.

"Yes, but ours will not be white." Sakura said.

"You mean….is this your light bulb?" Hinata asked.

"Yep! And Ino, Hinata, we're going to need your help, not to mention your expertise."

"In what?" Ino asked clueless.

"In art!" she told them.

**

* * *

**

Naruto was proudly showing them his mask which none of them could stop staring at.

"I think you're the only who has this." Sasuke told them.

"I didn't know they had whiskers." Neji said while he still examined it.

Each boy looked at him like he was mental.

"Of course they have whiskers!" Naruto told him as if he was stupid. "All _foxes_ have whiskers."

"Whatever." Said Neji.

"I think there are at _least_ doubles of each animal, but you're pretty lucky to be the only guy to get a fox." Shikamaru told him. "It's as if you picked it yourself."

Naruto gave him a confused, and almost nervous, expression.

"I mean this animal couldn't be any more you." Shikamaru told him.

"I just wonder what Lee got." Neji wondered. "He should get some pansy animal, like a mouse or something." Neji laughed.

"You know you should really back off of Lee." Naruto told him. "The guy isn't that bad, he's a true friend." Naruto defended. "And he got a bear……Bear eats Hawk." Naruto finished.

Neji stared at him blankly. Then he just shrugged it off and could care less of what Naruto was thinking.

"SHt, Naruto, if you like him so much why don't you marry the guy." Sasuke said.

"Our children would be BEAUTIFUL!" Naruto joked.

"Alright we're taking this joke too far." Shikamaru said. "Can we just go back to our cabin already?" he asked. The guys all nodded and began to go to towards their cabin.

Naruto was thinking of how cool Lee was, and that he was glad he met him. Nothing bad ever came out of meeting him so why the hell shouldn't they be friends.

'_Oh wait….he wears spandex.' _Naruto shuddered. _'And I said our children would be beautiful. Maybe we'll just me acquaintances. Yeah that's pretty good.' _

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Just so you know all the masks that will be warn in the dance are all like ANBU masks. Also in the chapter about the dance i will be giving you something that i have never given before so get ready to be amazed! Thanks for reading!**


	26. Chapter 26

**TADA! at the end of the stroy is an important note you should check out**

* * *

It was the fifth of August in the mid afternoon when Ino was putting her final touches on her clay pot. She had formed it yesterday and was now painting it. Hinata on the other hand had asked her councilor if she could finish painting her picture since she was satisfied with her pot.

"But I thought you were done?" The councilor had asked.

"Yeah, but lately I got some inspiration to add more." Hinata had told her.

"Very well, just take what you need and go to the corner of the room."

Ino was now finished painting her pot and she really took it to the next level. She painted the entire thing white and added some cherry blossoms. After it was dry she put a glaze over it giving it that extra glossy look.

"Hinata! You done yet?" Ino yelled across the room.

"YES!" she said as she put her brush down.

'_I wonder what she did to make it different.' _Ino thought as she walked over to Hinata. _'I liked her dark sky with a hill, why would she want to change it?' _

"HUH!"

Ino saw Hinata's painting and was very impressed with her skill. She made the picture look so real and what she added in must have been from experience. What Ino was looking at was the dark sky that was now lit up with some fireworks. Watching these fireworks was a boy and girl who were holding hands staring at the vivid colors.

"That is….is that you and Naruto?" Ino asked slyly.

Hinata blushed a little. "No, but it was inspired by us. And this is how it looked from where we were too, just like this."

"It looks sooooo romantic." Ino sighed.

Hinata and Ino were washing their brushes which everyone had already done. The cabin now had no one in it except Ino, Hinata, and the councilor who was in the closet. Ino and Hinata both knew that this was their chance to get what they needed. Ino looked at Hinata and Hinata nodded her head. Ino walked over to her purse and then went over to the counter. On the counter was a bunch of tubes full of liquid glitter. She stuffed her purse with them and snapped it shut. She then, after making sure her purse was secure, threw it to Hinata who caught it and stuck it on her arm. Just then the councilor came out of the supply closet and looked right at Ino.

"You still here?" she asked.

"Yeah sorry," Ino told her as she walked to the door where Hinata and her bag were. "Just going to the door now. Thank you SO much for being our art teacher!"

"Yeah thank you!" Hinata added.

"No problem, I'm just glad you two were in my class. You both must be my best students!"

"Thanks!" they both yelled as they walked out of the cabin.

Once they were out of ear shot they let out a hard breath that they both had been holding.

"I'm glad we pulled it off." Hinata told Ino. "But now after she said _that_ I feel just terrible."

"Hey, what we're doing is all in the name of art. She would be proud of us." Ino tried to convince her. It wasn't working. "Oh who cares!" Ino exasperated. "See you at the cabin."

Ino then took a turn and went in a different direction then Hinata. Hinata watched her walk away for a while and then looked towards the way she had to go when she realized something.

'_I HAVE INO'S PURSE!' _she looked at her right shoulder to see it still there. _'I guess now they'll just have to wait after my debaters meeting…..and singing club.' _She shrugged as she made it to her destination.

**

* * *

**

Sakura was waiting outside for Tenten to come out of wrestling. She was leaning against the building looking up at the nice blue sky and feeling the, much appreciated, cold wind. It was pretty hot out but not so hot that you would be sweating unless you were working out outside. Sakura just continued to stare up blankly at the sky as she thought about Sasuke. She never thought of him as "Sasuke Uchiha" hottest guy in existence, not to mention one of the richest, but only saw him for who he was. She liked him and liked how sweet he was towards her, not to mention how intense he could get with her. She closed her eyes and began to smile as she thought about him holding her and kissing her as if he was about to die and would never see her again. She missed him _so_ much and knew that when summer was over she would miss him even more. Sakura opened up her eyes slowly in sadness as she began to think of something that was troubling her mind these past few days.

'_I really do like Sasuke and I don't know how he feels about me, but……..I just don't want to stop seeing him forever without him knowing how I really feel about him. He may not even like me….this could be a summer fling for him or something…it's not like I expect him to say '_yes Sakura, I like you too._' But I just want him to feel a little something for me. I mean he has told me that he does like me as a friend already, and that he's never met a girl like me before. Oh Wait! What about the time we held hands as we looked for Asuma that one time during Hinata's little head concussion? Aw I remember he kept squeezing my hand, which was SO cute!' _Sakura looked down at her right hand which Sasuke held the time before. _'And then….I kissed him…HUH after he put his arm around me cause I looked COLD! He has got to like me a little bit if he did that! Right?...aw…maybe….NO…aw come ON Sakura!' _she mentally yelled at herself. She hit the back of her head against the wall she was leaning on several times in frustration. _'I know some guys can be fakes but Sasuke doesn't seem to be one…..or do I just think that because I want it to be true? What am I….Hinata! She was friends with him and she wouldn't be if he was a creep! Although that was a long time ago. I'll ask her for her advice. She always has good advice anyways, she should be able to help me sort all of this out.'_

Sakura looked up at the sky again. She smiled and just took in her surroundings. It was a real pretty day and she was so busy thinking about Sasuke to even appreciate it. She didn't want him on her mind until she talked about it with Hinata. Now she only wanted to focus on waiting for Tenten who had become the new thing Sakura was thinking about.

'_I'm going to miss her so much. She was like another sister to us all. She's pretty cool and really knows how to take care of herself. She's lucky that Neji is lives so close to her, now she can see him whenever she wants. She's even close to Sasuke so now I envy her even more! Great! Now this whole thing went right back to Sasuke. I really need to get him off of my mind. Think Sakura, think of something else!'_

**

* * *

**

Tenten was now angrily getting her clothes back on in the girls' shower in the wrestling gym. She was pretty pissed off since a few minutes ago, while she was taking her shower, someone kept hitting the wall outside repeatedly so that her shampoo and conditioner, that was placed over her head on a ledge, would fall over and hit her on the head. It hurt like the dickens, and now she felt a bump forming where they both had landed.

'_In the same spot!' _she kept thinking. _'How could they have landed in the very same spot?! It's bad enough that happened but they made me land on my ass too! Oh I could kill someone right now, oh I **really** could!' _

Tenten was now fully dressed and she had already packed her stuff so she picked up her bag and left the locker room area where everyone avoided her path. Her hair was in two rather sloppy buns and they were still dripping wet since she was too mad to dry her hair.

She turned a corner and opened up the doors to outside as the sun hit her hard in her right eye that had been stung by a lot of soap. A cool breeze went for her head and sent a shiver down her entire body since her hair was so wet. She turned to her left to see Sakura banging the back of her head against the wall in some sort of frustration.

'_She looks like she's having a tough time.' _Tenten gathered as she looked at Sakura and then at the wall she was hitting. Tenten then realized that Sakura was hitting her head against the wall where the showers were.

"Sakura how long have you been hitting your head like that?" Tenten asked surprising her friend who didn't see her come out.

"Oh…ow…Hey Tenten! I guess a short while, more like on and off I guess. I'm just trying to figure things out in my head but it isn't working so well!" she laughed.

Tenten let out a short laugh. She really didn't care anymore if it was Sakura's fault or not, she was just happy to see her friend begin to smile since it looked like she was having such a rough time. Sakura then walked over to Tenten and they began to walk to their cabin.

"So why didn't you dry your hair?" Sakura asked.

"No time. Don't worry, I'll just do it when we get back to our cabin." Tenten told her.

"Oh speaking of hair we'll have to talk about the layout of yours!" Sakura told her as she began to get giddy.

"The layout? Sakura you're only doing my hair, we're not building a foundation or something."

"Come on Tenten, these things need to be planned you know. I was thinking some volume in your hair, with like big curls or something at the ends. What say you?"

Tenten giggled a little. "Sounds okay to me, just do whatever you want. But I ask you one thing and that is PLEASE don't make me look like a porcelain doll."

"Your wish is my command. Oh by the way!" Sakura said as she went into her purse that was slung over her shoulder. "I got this hair gel for Lee, check it out."

Tenten took the bottle and read what it said in bold print.

"Extra EXTRA Hold for even those tough unruly hairs. I hope this is all for Rock Lee."

"That's what the EXTRA part is for." Sakura told her. "I thought this would help with however you were going to do his hair."

"Oh no, this'll work just fine." Tenten said with a little evil twinkle in her eye. She held the bottle up to the sunlight to see the green in the bottle flicker around. "Sakura…" Tenten said on a sadder note. She brought the bottle down low again and began to look down at the ground. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure Tenten, what is it?" Sakura asked concerned.

"I want….to look beautiful." She told her.

"But Tenten, you are. Why would you say that?" Sakura asked completely confused.

"No I mean, you know for the dance. I want to be beautiful, and don't lie and say that I am. You see I'm known as the tomboy and tomorrow night I want to be seen as the most gorgeous girl in the room. Just this once, can you do that for me?"

"Tenten…..sure." Sakura said giving her a warm smile. "You'll look amazing, I swear. But it won't take much work, you're already beautiful!"

Tenten looked up at Sakura, and then she began to smile at her. She nudged her in the side.

"Thanks Sakura!" she told her.

Sakura smiled at her and they continued to walk.

"Sooo, how _are_ you going to do Lee's hair?" Sakura asked curious.

"It's a secret!" Tenten giggled.

**

* * *

**

At Camp Shinobi a lot of the guys were decorating the hall for their dance that was tomorrow night. Shikamaru and Sasuke were up on ladders handing up red and silver streamers but Sasuke was having a hard time balancing himself on the ladder while getting his streamers up. He looked over at Shikamaru's back to see him putting them up with no problem, no problem at all! Sasuke nearly dropped his red streamer six times while he already dropped his silver streamer three times.

"OUCH!" yelled the guy who was holding Sasuke's ladder.

"Well that makes four times." Sasuke told himself. "Sorry." He yelled. The guy rubbed his head as he threw up the silver streamer, again.

"Man never have I been more grateful to be under Shikamaru then Sasuke." Kiba said as he continued to hold the ladder. _'Those streamers are huge and must weigh a ton!'_

"And never should you repeat what you just said." Sasuke told him completely grossed out that Kiba wouldn't watch his wording.

Kiba went wide eyed and looked around to see if anyone else had noticed but to his luck it only seemed like the only other person who heard was the guy holding Sasuke's ladder.

"Kiba you wanna trade?" The guy asked. "I'd rather be under Shika…."

"DON'T even finish that sentence!" Shikamaru warned as he yelled down to Kiba and the other guy.

Sasuke watched Shikamaru go back to his work and wondered how he was doing it so well without struggling.

"Hey Shikamaru." Sasuke called. Shikamaru turned his head around to look at Sasuke.

"Yeah?"

"How…are you doing this?" Sasuke asked almost ashamed that he had to. Shikamaru smirked.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me for help, I mean look at your side. It looks like a complete mess." Shikamaru stated.

"So then why didn't you stop me and just tell me what to do?" he asked frustrated.

"What? And miss a chance when Sasuke Uchiha asked me for help? Yeah right." Shikamaru laughed. Sasuke smirked and Shikamaru turned his whole body around to show Sasuke what he was doing. Sasuke's eyes went wide at seeing how Shikamaru was hanging his streamers. The red streamer was around his left arm while the silver was on his right. "If you just put them on your arms like this then you won't hafta' try to hold them both at once. Now your hands are free and you can just pull them," he demonstrated as he pulled the red streamer with his right hand. "Now it's easier to wrap around."

"Damn that's clever." Sasuke said. He then put his streamers around his arms too and found it easier then holding them, _and_ worrying about his balance, _and_ putting them up. "Thanks Shikamaru." Sasuke said as he went back to work.

"Thank you Shikamaru!" yelled the guy who was holding Sasuke's ladder.

The doors opened up with Naruto coming in; the sun blaring right behind him. He went right to the ladders to where he saw his two friends, and Kiba, who was like a friend now.

"Hey guys, whatcha' doing?" Naruto asked as he cranked his head back to look up at them.

"Ballet, what does it look like we're doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Hey I guess I need a job now too. Wonder what I should do." Naruto said as he moved his head around to find the person in charge.

"Here!" said the guy holding Sasuke's ladder. "Take my job." He said as he walked away from the ladder.

"H_e_Y!" Sasuke yelled as he felt the ladder under him go unstable. Naruto swiftly grabbed it and kept it steady.

"Wow how long is this job really going to last?" Naruto asked real uninterested in it.

"Maybe another hour." Shikamaru said. "Sasuke's gotta' fix his streamers."

"Cram it Nara!" Sasuke hissed as he undid some of his past work.

Suddenly the doors opened up again with Yashiro walking in looking completely beat, UP! Naruto began to sneer as everyone watched him limp into the hall.

"What the heck happened to him?" Shikamaru asked as he continued to stare at Yashiro.

"..heheheee…Neji did that." Naruto said proudly.

"Really?" Sasuke asked surprised.

"Hey why do you sound so surprised? Of course Neji can do that." Naruto told them.

"I know he can do that, but why?" Sasuke asked.

"I guess it was like "unfinished business", probably had to do a lot with Tenten."

"He _was_ eyeballing Tenten at the swimming race." Shikamaru said in a 'come to think of it' way.

"He really deserved it." Sasuke said as he worked on his streamers. "He acts like he likes Tenten, then because she wrestles she disappears of the guy's radar, but once he sees her in a bikini BOOM! She's right back on it again."

"He's giving guys a bad name." Naruto said as he glared at him. "The best part is I don't think Neji is done with him yet."

"So when did Neji do that?" Kiba asked getting himself into the conversation.

"Just before I got here, at our wrestling practice. I swear to you guys, if Neji doesn't come out best student then it'll be me!"

"Wow I never thought I would hear Naruto say 'best student' and 'me' in the same sentence without 'thinks he's better then' in the middle." Shikamaru laughed. "_And the best student being Sasuke_." Shikamaru mumbled.

"Well this time it's true, believe it! I was one of the best in there." Naruto tried to convince them.

"Calm down Naruto," Sasuke said. "It's not like we didn't believe you."

If Naruto didn't know any better that would have sounded almost like a compliment from Sasuke. Or was it?

"So where is Neji now?" Kiba asked.

"Hey, why _am_ I decorating?" Sasuke asked himself.

"His lacrosse is earlier since none of us have soccer today." Naruto told him.

"You had nothing else to do remember?" Shikamaru reminded him.

"…oh yeah…..damn…." Sasuke said as he continued to put up more streamers.

"Man this is such a drag." Shikamaru said out loud. "We're here just _working_ our butts off for the stupid dance, making it all _pretty_, and the girls are just relaxing."

Sasuke nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, they're probably all doing useless stuff….like how they're going to do their hair for tomorrow. They probably prep it the night before." Naruto laughed.

"Naruto knows the mind of a woman?" Sasuke asked.

"Well he has the mind of one…so it's about time that he used it." Shikamaru said.

"HEY!" Naruto yelled.

"I wouldn't be saying that what they're doing is useless Naruto." Kiba told him making Naruto confused. "I mean think if they never did any preparations! They would all be ugly rag dolls. Tell me Naruto, do you really want to be dancing with a rag doll?"

"No." he put simply.

"Exactly. So let them do what they do best." Kiba told him.

"Squeal like idiots and fry their hair." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"And eat face wash." Naruto added as he remembered the green face masks they forced on him that one time.

"Whaat?" Shikamaru asked.

"I uh…I mean…I bet Tenten isn't doing any of that kind of stuff." Naruto said changing the subject.

"She doesn't seem like the type of person who would fuss over that kind of thing." Sasuke noted. "She looked fine at the last dance though."

"Ino said Sakura did her hair." Shikamaru said as he paused his work.

"I bet you anything all four of them are doing their hair right now." Sasuke smirked.

"Well….Hinata really might not be doing any of that. I don't think she really preps herself. She's just….perfect I guess." Naruto said thankful that Sasuke and Shikamaru were up on the ladders so they couldn't see his blush.

"Look how red your face is!" unfortunately Kiba was right next to him.

"Shuddap Kiba." Naruto mumbled as he turned his head.

"Yeah, she might not be." Sasuke said. "How bout Ino?"

"Ino is, I guarantee it." Shikamaru said knowingly. "And Sakura?"

"Is probably hogging the bathroom." Sasuke smirked.

"Can you imagine if they heard what you were all saying?" Kiba asked them.

"They'd probably kill us." Sasuke said.

"Er skin us." Naruto added.

"Or torture us in some way, like put makeup all over us and then never talk to us again." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, it really sucks." Naruto commented. All three guys looked at him weirdly and he could feel their stares. "Oh take my word for it." He said.

"So how much longer do we have to do this Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked not even giving Naruto wearing makeup a second thought.

"Just about another hour, then Neji should be here." Shikamaru told him. "But I guess that's it for you and Naruto since you both have to go to football and hockey."

"I've never been more grateful for football." Naruto said sounding relieved.

**

* * *

**

Hinata and Ino were on the couch watching "She's The Man" on their T.V. Sakura and Tenten were just walking into the cabin as the movie got the part where Viola tries to look like a guy.

"Do you know what this part is reminding me of?" Ino said out loud as her friends shut the door behind them. "Tomorrow how we're all going to be frantically getting ready for the dance."

'_For some reason I thought she would say how they're going to make me look like a girl.' _Tenten thought to herself.

"Tell me about it." Sakura said as she plopped on top of Hinata. "When we were walking around everyone was doing their hair and shit."

"Still?" Hinata asked from underneath Sakura. Tenten sat on the edge of the couch as Ino began to talk.

"I can't believe everyone is freaking out about the dance. Not one person would shut up about it." Ino said.

"I mean you could almost laugh at how pathetic it is." Sakura said.

"Come on Sakura. Everyone really needs to prepare for these kinds of things. It's only one dance and one more chance to impress that summer guy!" Tenten told her.

"Well I get that…..but Tenten you were with me. They were all dramatically running around and screaming." Sakura told her as she rolled off Hinata and onto the floor.

"OH! I thought you meant preparing for something the night before was dumb. You're right what everyone outside is doing is crazy." Tenten emphasized. "That one girl was like 'Can I borrow those shoes you wore last time!' Tenten said trying to sound like the girl.

" 'SURE, just let me borrow your makeup!'" Sakura said imitating the other girl.

"I bet it's like a jungle out there!" said Ino.

"It is, but tomorrow look out." Sakura told her.

"It'll be nonstop cat fights. Just like the first dance." Hinata pointed out.

"Actually _almost_ like the first dance." Tenten pointed out.

"Elaborate." Sakura said.

"Well the first dance we were aloud to show up within a certain hour. We had all the time in the world to get ready. Now we have to be ready so we can get on a bus and if we miss it then we're not aloud to go to the dance."

"HUH!" All three girls gasped as they jumped to their feet.

"So we can't simply take our time tomorrow, we'll have to use our time wisely." Tenten told them.

"No worries." Sakura said.

"Yeah, I don't know why I overreacted when I heard that." Hinata said as she took her seat again.

"I guarantee we'll be fine." Ino assured.

They all sat back down on the couch calm and sure of themselves again. They sat and watched the movie for about fifteen more minutes when Ino stood up.

"Well I guess I'll go prep my hair for tomorrow!" she told them.

"Hold on I call dibs on the bathroom!" Sakura yelled as she jumped back to her feet.

"You both need to stop before you get into it again!" Hinata quickly warned. "Besides aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh yeah!" Tenten said remembering.

"I can't believe we forgot." Sakura said as she and Ino both rubbed the back of their heads.

"I'm going to make the call now." Hinata said as she whipped her cell phone out. All of the girls' eyes lit up with joy! "Now's just as good a time as any."

Her fingers pressed a series of buttons and then her phone began to buzz.

"I'll go grab them out of your trunk!" Tenten called as she ran up the stairs.

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZ

"I'm grabbing the walkie talkies!" Ino cheered as she ran up right behind her.

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZ

"I figured out how to hook up the printer!" Sakura yelled as she ran up right behind Ino and Tenten.

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZ

"Hello?" asked a shaky male voice that was coming from the other line.

**

* * *

**

Neji and Shikamaru were done decorating the hall and were now putting the extra odds and ends away into boxes. Neji was just closing up a box while Shikamaru was stuffing more streamers into his.

"Shikamaru I'm sure they want their stuff put away nicer then that." Neji told him.

"Well if they did then they should have done it them selves." He said as he continued to stuff the box with streamers. Just then Kiba walked over towards them looking like a nervous wreck. He looked around under boxes and decorations for something.

"Kiba?" Neji asked as he looked up at him cock eyed.

"What's up with you?" Shikamaru asked as he stopped his stuffing to watch Kiba look around frantically.

"Nothing….i'm just….you know nothing." He said as he continued to go around the entirely decorated hall.

"Wow boys!" came the voice of Iruka who had just seen the hall for the first time. "Not bad at all. The girls will be impressed with this. It looks better then theirs that sure is true."

"For all the effort we put into it it better." Shikamaru told Neji.

"OUCH!" (THUD)

Everyone looked over towards where two people had walked into each other. Konohamaru was on top of Kiba and they both looked a little dizzy. The awkwardness of the position made it hard for everyone to look away, Shikamaru for one wished he had his cell phone on him so he could take a picture for blackmail. Thankfully Neji was already doing just that.

"We only have a week of camp left." Neji said as he showed Shikamaru his picture. "Better make good use of this picture while I can." He said as he saved the picture.

"ARGH…KONOHAMARU!" Kiba yelled. "GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"

"woOOOAH!" Konohamaru yelled as Kiba stood up. "Watch it Skitz!" he yelled at him. "What are you looking for anyways?"

"None of your business!" Kiba yelled as he walked out of the hall.

Neji and Shikamaru heard Kiba and Konohamaru's argument and then realized that Konohamaru was right. Kiba was looking for something, that much they already new. What they were analyzing now was how he was reacting.

"His actions were a little off." Said Neji giving Shikamaru his observations. "He was looking for something, but at the same time it was as if he was being hunted down as well."

"Yeah, the guy was totally shaken." Shikamaru noted as he finished stuffing his box up with streamers.

"I see you're done Shikamaru." Iruka sensei said as he walked over. "I wish all these boys were as fast as you."

'_Oh no you don't.' _Neji thought.

"Here I'll take that box from you." Iruka told him as he picked up the light box. "Neji once you're done you can just put it with the others over by the door." He said walking away towards the doors. Neji looked at Shikamaru who was looking pretty proud of himself at that moment.

"Don't get too cocky." Neji told him. "You cheated. They're not going to like that."

"What they don't know won't hurt them." Shikamaru's blunt response was. Neji hmpd' and continued to do his job the right way when Kiba came back into the hall.

"Look at him. He's still doing something weird." Shikamaru noted.

"So what. If you want to know so bad why not just ask him?" Neji asked not looking up from his work. Shikamaru shrugged at his response and thought about his idea for awhile.

"Man…such a drag, but I guess this is going to bother me for awhile." Kiba was going by them still looking for whatever. "Yo Kiba!" Shikamaru called making Kiba take an automatic stop. "You looking for something? What's wrong with you?"

"Me? O..Oh..ummmm." Kiba didn't really know what to say, and then Iruka walked behind them all with another box. "Nothing! I'm not looking for anything!" he obviously lied as he made his way away from Shikamaru and Neji.

"That was weird." Neji commented as he finished packing his box. "Then again, we are talking about Kiba. He's just as chaotic as Naruto."

"You need help carrying that box?" Shikamaru asked as he noticed Neji struggle with it. Neji only glared at him as he made it look like carrying the box was no big deal. "Fine." Shikamaru shrugged as they both walked over to Iruka who was on the floor and being helped up by Konohamaru.

"Seriously Konohamaru it was just an accident, just be careful the next time." Iruka laughed.

"Yeah, you know me!" Konohamaru laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "Excuse me sensei but I have to leave now." Konohamaru said as he bowed and walked out of the building. "Oh! Neji, Shikamaru, I see you're done now."

Neji placed the box with all the others.

"This place sure does clean up nicely. I've said it before and I'll say it again. It's a thousand times better then the girls dancing hall." Iruka said as he took in the entire room.

"huh….can we go now?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh of course! Thanks boys for your help!" Iruka smiled as he walked over to where a group of senseis were.

Neji and Shikamaru both walked out of the building and tiredly went towards their cabin. The walk was taking some time making them even more tired. Shikamaru didn't have a problem showing how tired he was but all Neji would do is pant heavily with a little bit of sweat forming on his forehead.

"Hmp, getting tired eh Hyuuga?" Shikamaru asked him.

"It's hot out, Nara, of course I'm going to sweat." Neji told him.

"Well I know the first thing I'm doing when I get back to the cabin." Shikamaru said imagining his favorite chair. "I'm kicking back."

"I'm taking a bath when we get back. A nice…long one." Neji told him.

Neji then began to imagine a warm bath and how nice it would feel when he got there. His thoughts were then interrupted when Shikamaru said his name.

"Neji. Check it out. Konohamaru is on his cell phone." He said as they both looked at Konohamaru talking on his phone. "Lucky brat. I never got a phone till I was much older then he is."

"Well he is the Hokage's grandson." Neji pointed out. Shikamaru's eyes widened. "So I'm sure his family wants to make sure he's doing alright."

"How'd you know that?" Shikamaru asked.

Neji didn't respond. He really didn't feel like talking anymore.

'_Pft, man I hate it when my friends get like that. Talk about rude.' _Shikamaru thought as they continued to walk to their cabin in silence.

**

* * *

**

It was now sun setting at the girl's camp and it was almost emotional for all of them, especially for the councilors, since this was the last time they would all be together like this. All the girls and their councilors were all talking and remembering the good times they had this summer at camp. A lot of them were drinking red punch that was provided along side the auditorium on tables that were self serve. The main attention was in the front of the room in front of the stage where a good majority of the girls were listening to Asuma talk on and on about his good old days when he was young like them and in camp. He had them hanging on his every word, but of course it was do to the fact that he was the only guy in the camp making him the god of the place. It did help though that he was _pretty_ hot.

Kurenai laughed at the situation and whenever he said something that sounded so farfetched, even though the girls took it as fact, she would tell the person nearest her "Bull!" She was currently walking over towards Ino, Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten who were all sitting on the arms and tops of the chairs drinking punch and talking about the summer.

"…and there was an actual BEAR in the kitchen. It was a good thing that I always go to the kitchen for a mid night snack or else there would have been no food for anyone the next day!" Asuma said as he continued to shovel his bull to all the girls.

"Hello girls." Kurenai said as she approached them all. "Not interested in Asuma's stories?"

"Everything Asuma says sounds a little over exaggerated." Ino told her.

"And he's only his bear story; just you wait till he tells the story about the ten foot long shark in the water." Kurenai giggled.

"So he's said these stories before?" Tenten asked.

"Every summer he goes off about them. They always seem to change every time I hear them." She told them as she looked over at Asuma. "He's a storyteller, it's kind of cute how he goes off." She said raising her eyes back to them. They were all smirking at her making her blush. "What is it?" she asked.

"Are you two going out yet?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata!" Kurenai yelled surprised.

"Well you both should get on that." Tenten said as Kurenai took a sip of her punch. She spat it right back into her cup at hearing Tenten's words.

"Tenten's right sensei, you should get him while you're both still young." Ino told her. "Otherwise you'll both be old and dieing before you even go out on your first date!"

Ino's words were like knives at Kurenai's heart. Ino was right about them getting older and she hadn't even made her move on him yet. She always questioned if he even liked her, and maybe he did, but she didn't know for sure.

"Well I….excuse me girls. I need to do some more paperwork." Kurenai said as she walked away from them to the doors.

"Way to go Ino." Sakura growled. "Now she probably feels all horrible. You sure know how to help out when it comes to the affairs of the heart!"

"Hey I'm good at this kind of thing, _forehead_, just you wait and watch!" Ino told her.

"Well I hope Kurenai is okay. She seemed like she was in a daze when she left." Hinata noted as she watched her leave to auditorium.

"Don't worry about her you guys." Ino told them. "Now she's thinking about how right I am and how she's getting old and will die alone and…"

"INO!" They all yelled. Ino coward and covered her ears.

"Hold up you guys!" she yelled back. "That was only act one. Now it's time for the lover to enter the stage."

"…..and there was this SHARK! It must have been TWENTY FEET LONG!" Asuma yelled as he spread his arms out for further exaggeration.

"Everyone yell goodbye to Kurenai when the door shuts behind her…_JUST DO IT_!" In told them as they all watched Kurenai open the door. It shut slowly and when it did they all yelled.

"Bye Kurenai!" the four of them shouted and waved. They all went back to giggling and laughing.

"If that didn't get Asuma's attention then I don't know what will." Ino whispered to them. "Hopefully he comes over to us and then we'll know for sure!"

"No what?" Tenten asked.

(sigh) "You are so naïve Tenten. If he comes over it means he likes Kurenai and wants to know where she's goi-.."

"Where is Kurenai heading to?" Asuma asked as he stood behind where Ino was sitting.

"Asuma!" Ino said shocked as she also winked towards Tenten. "How could you make Kurenai _work_ so hard?" she asked him.

"…What?" he asked confused.

"We're all in here having a good time while she's doing paperwork. You're working her overtime!"

"She looked like she needed a vacation!" Hinata commented.

"I bet she can't wait till camp is over so she can get herself out of here!" Tenten chimed in.

Asuma's eyes grew wide at their words. Kurenai wanting to leave this place was killing him. He wouldn't get to see her for another year and she would be leaving in only three days since councilors had to stay an extra day.

"Uhhhh, if you ladies could excuse me. There's something I need to take care of!" he said as he began to head for the doors.

"Tell Kurenai we said hi!" Ino teased which made Asuma stop walking and blush.

"Wha…what makes you think I'm going to see her?" he asked.

All the girls only giggled and watched him stare at them very confusingly. He walked away and their laughter began to seize.

"You sure are good at this kind of stuff Ino." Sakura admitted.

"When it comes to the heart…beLIEVE me…I know what I'm doing." Ino told them as Asuma walked out of the building and someone else walked in.

"You guys….look at that!" Ino said as if she was staring at a ghost. The girls all turned around to see Kin walking in the room wearing a black bandanna over all her hair that was tucked inside all of it.

"Look how bad that looks." Sakura said commenting on her hair. "Doesn't she know you're supposed to leave some your hair out of it?"

"She needs hair help and fast!" said Tenten as she continued to watch her.

'_Coming from the girl who wears buns every day of her life.' _Hinata secretly thought to herself.

"Wonder if she's just having a bad hair day." Said Ino. "I mean she can't actually think that that looks good right?"

"OH. MY. GOSH!" Hinata yelled as she jumped to her feet. "What if. It's because. You know!"

"Hinata….what?" Sakura asked.

"Her hair! What if it's because of the bleach in her hair gel?"

"HUH!" all the girls gasped.

"THAT'S IT! THAT'S GOT TO BE IT!" Sakura yelled freaking out.

"I just got to know!" Ino yelled practically foaming at the mouth. "I just GOT to know."

"Know what?" Temari asked as she appeared behind Ino.

"Kin's hair!" Ino blurted out.

'_NO INO! Temari can't know that we know!' _Sakura thought.

'**THAT PIG IS GOING TO RUIN EVERYTHING!' **Sakura's inner self yelled.

"We think she's having a bad hair day since she's wearing it up like that." Hinata told Temari before Ino revealed anything to her.

"Hmmm. Well there's only one way to find out!" Temari said as she walked in the direction of Kin.

"I wonder what she's going to do." Tenten said as they all stared at her blankly.

"Knowing Temari….something very unexpected." Ino told them.

Temari approached Kin who didn't hear her coming and she tapped her on the shoulder. Kin turned around and automatically grew a scowl.

"What the hell do _you_ want? Come to throw another clock at me?" Kin asked.

"Hmp. Just came to see how my old friend was doing." Temari lied.

"What do you think they're saying?" Sakura whispered.

"What do you _really_ want?" Kin asked crossing her arms.

"I wanted you to cross your arms so you couldn't block me when I do this!" Temari yelled as she ripped off Kin's bandana.

"AAAH!" Kin screeched as Temari's hand ripped the bandanna off of her head.

"HUH!" the four girls along with Temari gasped at seeing her hair. Their assumptions were right. Her hair was messed up because of the _new_ hair gel she had used. She had streaks of white all in her long black hair.

"Kin!" Ami yelled grabbing everyone's attention.

"HUH! Look at her HAIR!" yelled a girl.

"Oh my gosh! I would kill myself if it looked like THAT!" yelled another girl.

"Does she think that looks good?" yelled a girl in a group of girls who were walking up closer to see Kin.

Her hair was completely bleached from root to tip! Everyone in the auditorium was talking about it. The news about her hair had reached every person in the room faster then a forest on fire, and our four were laughing their heads off!

"SAKURA…..YOU'RE SO SMART!" Ino cheered as tears escaped her eyes.

"That prank was WEEKS ago and it's still funny!" Hinata laughed as she was falling out of her seat.

"I'm taking pictures!" Tenten cheered as she took snaps with her phone. "Thank you God for the ZOOM option!" they all laughed and watched as Kin ran out of the room.

They all continued to laugh when Hinata's cell phone began to ring. She took it out and they all stopped their laughing to see who it was. Hinata looked at her screen to see the name.

"It's K.." Tenten was cutoff when Ino slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Tenten! Don't say his name out loud." Ino warned.

"So what if she does?" Sakura asked.

"Hello! We're trying to make this all sneaky. What if the enemy hears her?"

"The enemy Ino?" Sakura asked. "Come on Hinata answer the phone."

"Hello?" Hinata asked as she flipped it open. "So you found them?"

"Awesome." Tenten said evilly as they all grew evil little grins.

"Did anyone see you?" Hinata asked. "Really?"

"What he say? What he say?" Sakura asked as she put her ear next to the phone.

"Okay, just leave them by the door alright? Oh WE'LL see." Hinata said slyly as she snapped her phone shut.

"Sa-hounded pretty raddled." Tenten laughed as she sat back in her chair.

"Oh he was." Hinata confirmed with a wink. "Do you think what we're doing to him is mean?"

"NAH!" Ino and Tenten agreed.

"So what time are we leaving?" Sakura asked.

"Leaving what?" asked the voice of Livvy who was followed by a laughing Temari.

"YEEEEUMMMMMM…..what time we're going to leave this place! AND go back to out cabin!" Tenten said as she sat up right in her seat.

"Well you should probably leave soon because it doesn't get anymore interesting then this." Livvy told them as Temari continued to howl with laughter.

"Yeah let's head back." Sakura said straightening herself up.

"Tenten! Ino! Hey!" yelled a voice.

All six girls turned around to see a girl with very short brown hair with a blue flower hair clip walk over to them while waving her arms around to grab everyone's attention. She was wearing a blue miniskirt and an _almost_ matching jersey that has the number seven on the front and "Land of Waves Lacrosse" on the back.

"Yuki!" Ino and Tenten squealed. They all gave a huge group hug.

"Didn't even see you guys!" she said smiling. "Oh my gosh, did you see Kin's hair? I nearly died, AND I was drinking my punch when I saw it."

"That witch had it coming!" Tenten laughed.

"Highlight of my summer." Ino told her.

"I was by the doors, but I SWEAR I saw her crying when she left." Yuki laughed.

"Really?" Tenten asked. "I didn't know the witch had feelings."

"Or a heart." Ino added.

"YUKI!" yelled a frustrated voice from afar.

"Oops, I'll check you guys later. Remember how I was drinking punch when I saw Kin's hair? I _accidentally_ spat it out on my friend Agari. She might be looking to pound me right about now. SEEYA!" she yelled as she ran threw a crowd of girls.

"YUKI I SEE YOU!" yelled the voice again.

"Ummm…..well that was random." Sakura said dumbfounded.

"Who was she?" Hinata asked.

"Who was who?" Temari asked confused since she had still been laughing not noticing anything around her.

"Her name's Yuki." Tenten said.

"She's in my modeling class." Ino said. "She's the best! Like she's _really_ good."

"And she's with me in lacrosse. She's actually really good at that, probably better then me."

"Well she seems nice." Sakura put bluntly. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah I'm hungry." Tenten said as she straightened herself up. "Hinata?"

Hinata was looking at the back doors in deep thought. She didn't look very good. She seemed to be strongly upset about something, but what.

"I'm…not hungry." She said finally responding to Tenten. "I think I'm going to get some sleep."

"Isn't it a little too early to be going to bed?" Temari asked. "I mean it's only….5:34."

"We were all up pretty late last night." Sakura told her. "Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea if she took a nap."

"Then get some sleep Hinata." Livvy told her. "Especially since tomorrow is the dance, and you'll want to be well rested for your boyfriend!"

Hinata blushed a slight pink. "You're right. So then see you both later." Hinata said as they walked out of the auditorium. Once outside they all wanted to know the real reason Hinata was upset.

"So tell us already." Ino demanded. "What's up?"

"….It's nothing really. I really _do_ think I need to get some sleep." She told them as she rubbed her one eye. "Also we should all get some rest so we won't be tired for tonight." She smiled.

"True." Sakura agreed. "When we get home I'm going to get my outfit out and then take a nap."

"You don't need to look good for this." Hinata told her.

"And if we get caught by hot councilor men….then yeah I'll be glad I did." Sakura smiled.

"Me too!" Tenten said. "You Ino?"

"I always look good." She smirked.

They all sweat dropped as Ino walked quite proud of herself.

**

* * *

**

It was pretty late and each guy in the cabin was exhausted so they decided that the best thing to do tonight would be to just chill out. Naruto was in the kitchen making some ramen for himself, Shikamaru was sleeping in his favorite chair with his mouth wide opened as he snored, and Neji and Sasuke were playing a videogame. Naruto walked in with his hot bowl of ramen and he sat in between his friends but went on the floor while they sat on the couch.

"Winning?" Naruto asked as he slurped his ramen.

"Sasuke." Neji said not taking his eyes off the T.V.

"Ramen?" Sasuke asked as his nose took a deep sniff, his eyes not leaving the T.V screen for a second.

"Naturally." Naruto said going for more noodles.

"Third?" Neji asked meaning the number of bowls he had so far.

"Mhmm." He said chewing on his food.

"Anymore?" Sasuke asked.

"One more bowl." Naruto said taking a breath and going back for more noodles in his bowl.

The room was silent as the three boys did their own thing for a while. At the end of the game, when Neji won, a strange noise was heard.

ggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWLLLLLLL

Naruto was in mid slurp when he heard the growl. He turned around to look at Neji and Sasuke to see where the noise came from. When he looked at the couch he saw a almost confused Neji looking right at him and white lines blinking around the spot where Sasuke used to be sitting.

'_Huh? Where'd he….' _Naruto looked more over and could see Sasuke sneaking to the kitchen, but when Naruto saw him he froze. _'Why is he….'_

"HEY!" Naruto yelled at seeing Sasuke dodge for the kitchen to eat the rest of _his_ ramen. "GET BACK HERE SASUKE!" Naruto yelled as he jumped to his feet. He was then grabbed around the waste by Neji causing them to both to fall on the ground. "HEEEY! Neji! Are you both conspiring against me?!" Naruto yelled.

"Thanks for the ramen Naruto!" Sasuke laughed as he put the rest of the ramen into a bowl for himself. He walked back into the room in front of the struggling Naruto. Sasuke lifted the noodles up to his mouth and was about to eat them.

"SASUKE you BASTARD!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke stopped before they went into his mouth and then began to smirk at Naruto.

"Sorry, did _you_ want this?" he asked him as he smirked.

"DAMN YOU! YOU KNOW I DO!" he yelled as he tried to get out of Neji's bind.

"Well what if I lick them all…._then_ do you still want them?" he asked slyly.

"That won't stop me!" Naruto declared as he got out of Neji's grip and rushed at Sasuke's legs. When he did so Sasuke fell forward but the bowl in his hands landed on Neji not only breaking but making a mess all over Neji's head.

"AUGH!" Neji yelled as he stood up with his hair all in his face dripping wet of ramen and noodles. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH!" He yelled as his eyes turned to fire.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HYUUGA FURRY!" Naruto and Sasuke both yelled as they ran to the stairs.

"HYUUGA FURRY?!" Shikamaru yelled as he sat up in his seat scared for his life. He looked over and saw Neji all wet with noodles on his head chasing Naruto and Sasuke who were running upstairs.  
"LORD HELP US!" Naruto yelled.

When they all disappeared out of sight Shikamaru could here a door slam shut and then someone banging on it. Shikamaru decided to disregard everything and go back to sleep. It was Sasuke and Naruto Neji wanted to kill not him, so he had nothing to worry about. Shikamaru got himself comfortable again and closed his eyes.

"LET ME IN!" Neji growled.

**BANG** **BANG** **BANG**

"OPEN THIS DOOR!" He yelled.

"WHY NOT TAKE IT OUT ON SHIKAMARU?!" Naruto yelled.

Shikamaru snapped his eyes wide opened. As soon as Naruto yelled this the knocking stopped…as did Shikamaru's heart.

'_AW MAN…what a drag! I'm about to get Hyuuga owned all because of Sasuke and Naruto.'_

Shikamaru could here Neji coming for the stairs. He jumped to his feet and looked around for a place to hide but it was too late! Neji was already running down the stairs and his red eyes were already on Shikamaru. Shikamaru could only stare at him and let out a huge gulp.

"…._Shikamaruuuuu_…" Neji growled as he took steps closer to him.

"Ne..Neji calm down!" Shikamaru said as he backed himself into a wall.

Neji was only a yard away from Shikamaru. His eyes were intense and he looked blood thirsty.

'_hmmm, maybe I can take him.' _Shikamaru thought to himself.

Neji's eyes then became big puppy dog eyes that were crying. His lower lip was trembling and he put his index finger on it.

"Shikamaru….will…will….will you help me wash my hair?" Neji asked.

"WHAAAA?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!!" Shikamaru dropped his jaw and stared at Neji in complete shock.

"Will you help me with a bath?" Neji asked again.

Shikamaru's face went completely blue with shock. Was this really happening?

"Neji WHAT THE HELL?" Shikamaru yelled.

"You…you're yelling at me…" Neji said as he coward in fear. All of a sudden it was as if Neji was a little chibi character and he was crying. "…I just wanted …your help.." he said cutely.

"Oh…Neji I'm sorry…come here." He said as he bent down to pick him up. Neji slowly retreated backwards shaking scared. "I'll help you clean your hair." He said trying to sway him over. Neji's eyes grew bright and he leapt into Shikamaru's arms. "Man this is going to be such a drag."

In the upstairs bathroom Shikamaru had Neji splashing in a bubble bath. Neji was still chibi formed, which was good for Shikamaru because washing Neji when he was big would have been disturbing on so many levels. Shikamaru sat on the toilet seat watching Neji play with a little yellow rubber duck in the water which got Shikamaru to thinking. How'd he get that?

"Neji where'd that duck come from?" he asked.

"Duckchan? He was here when I got in, remember you gave it to me?!" Neji said happily.

"Oh that's right." Shikamaru said remembering.

Knock Knock Knock came the noise from the bathroom door. It opened up a little to reveal the small, and now the chibi head, of Sasuke.

"Shikamaru?" the little voice of Sasuke asked. "Can…can we have a bath too?"

"Hm? We?" Shikamaru asked. Just then the door opened up wider to reveal Sasuke wrapped in a blue towel with a little chibi Naruto who was wrapped up in an orange towel shaking since he was cold.

"Can we have a bath too?" little Naruto asked.

"……..um…….sure." Shikamaru blinked.

Sasuke and Naruto got so happy and threw their towels to the ceiling and jumped into the tub next to Neji. Naruto and Sasuke looked with awe at Neji's rubber duck.

"I WANT ONE!" Naruto and Sasuke both yelled at once. Shikamaru let out a sigh and threw them two ducks, one blue and one green, nonchalantly into the water as he rested his chin on his left hand.

"COOL!" Naruto cheered as he played with the green one.

"Blue is my favorite color!" Sasuke said proudly.

"Now duckchan can have friends." Neji declared as he hugged his duck.

'_Why me?' _Shikamaru thought to himself as all three little chibis began to sway left and right with their ducks while singing in unison.

"Rubber Ducky you're the ducky you're lots of fun!"

"AAAH! NOW THEY'RE ALL SINGING?!" Shikamaru yelled as he jumped to his feet. "Hey wait a minute, where'd the rubber duckys go?"

"Sasuke give me back my DUCK!" Naruto yelled.

"I didn't take it, you took mine!" Sasuke accused.

"Then which one of you took duckchan?" Neji asked.

Soon they were all fighting, and it was getting on Shikamaru's nerves. He did the only thing he could think of to do given this situation. He kneeled next to the tub nearest Naruto and flicked his nose. Naruto shut up right away and looked at his nose really confused. Then Shikamaru gave Sasuke a little tickle on his stomach which made him laugh a lot. Finally Shikamaru pulled Neji's hair making Neji look really pissed off.

**BANG BANG BANG**

"Naruto!SASUKE! I'm going to kill you both!" came to older voice of Neji from somewhere.

"Huh?" Shikamaru asked out loud as he looked around the bathroom. "But Neji you're right here.

"AFTER I WASH THIS SHIT OUT OF MY HAIR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH!" Neji yelled again.

"But Neji you're already in the tub." Shikamaru said. "Oh wait a second."

Shikamaru opened up his eyes and found himself on his couch again, half asleep.

"…Wha…a dream? Man that was too weird." He sat up and let out a huge yawn. He could hear Neji slamming the bathroom door and running the water for his shower. Shikamaru I took his cell phone out of his pocket to check the time. 11:34. He yawned and decided that it would probably be a good idea to go to bed now. He got up lazily and walked up the stairs with a hunch in his back. When he got to the door and reached for the door knob it opened up by itself and both Sasuke and Naruto ran right out of it falling over Shikamaru.

"AAAAAAUGH! Naruto get off of me!" Shikamaru yelled to the knocked out Naruto who was on top of both Shikamaru and Sasuke who was sandwiched between them. "Man what a weird night." He commented.

"How so?" Sasuke asked disregarding the fact of where he was.

"I had the weirdest dream and….wait.GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" He yelled.

"Naruto WAKE UP!" Sasuke yelled as his forehead began to sweat.

Naruto was out cold.

"Naruto your hand is on my ass." Sasuke said simply.

"WOOOOAAH!" Naruto yelled as he jumped straight to his feet. Sasuke got up next and Naruto yanked up Shikamaru.

"So do we hide from him or what?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"I'm not going up against him! I'm too tired, and when he gets like this there's no stopping him." Sasuke told him.

"Glad I'm not involved." Shikamaru said as he leaned against the wall. "That's just what I need, and after the dream."

"What dream?" Naruto asked.

"Ah, it was nothing. It was like what was happening now except you were all kids. Neji was the most pathetic. I mean his hair getting ruined, HA he practically cried over it like a little wimpy girl." Shikamaru smirked as the door to his right opened up immediately revealing a very very very very MUY pissed off Neji who was styling a wet hair grunge look with his jeans just over his blue boxers.

"Oh shit." Sasuke said.

"Neji! WAIT!" Shikamaru yelled as he backed up next to his comrades. Sasuke and Naruto ran down to the stairs right away as soon as they saw the look of death in Neji's eyes.

'_So much for comrades.' _Shikamaru thought to himself. Neji began to crack his knuckles and began to grind his teeth.

"Neji….I swear what I was saying was in a dream I just had….Neji I swear!" everything Shikamaru said was worthless, so he did as his friends. Made like a coward and ran. He was surprised to see them standing by the door not going anywhere.

"_See_, they brought the fight to us." Sasuke told Naruto.

"Man and I thought this would be a safe distance to watch." Naruto commented.

"If I'm going you BOTH are coming with me." Shikamaru told them as he stood next to them at the door. "Neji, don't forget about what these guys did to your hair."

"SHIKAMARU!" Sasuke and Naruto both yelled.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!" Neji yelled as he came after them.

"RUN!" Naruto declared as he opened the door and got his ass to safety. Shikamaru and Sasuke were right behind him with a pissed off and shirtless (insert wolf whistle here) Neji Hyuuga chasing them all.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he caught up with him. They were all running barefoot and it was hard to go any faster. "Where do we go?"

"HOW should I know?!" He yelled back.

"Go to the hall!" Shikamaru yelled as they all ran in the direction of the hall.

Once at the front doors Shikamaru forgot that the councilors might actually LOCK it.

"So _now_ what?" Sasuke asked.

"Back doors!" Naruto suggested as they ran to the back doors. Without even looking at the door knob Naruto opened up the door which was some how unlocked. "IN HERE!" he yelled to them. They all ran inside where they thought they would be safe.

"Great idea genius!" Sasuke spat at Shikamaru. "He's going to come right in here after us."

"Well if you don't like my idea you can just leave!" Shikamaru spat back at him as they all made it blindly to the other side of the room.

"Maybe he won't be able to see us." Naruto whispered. "I can't even see any of us in here." As if on cue Naruto walked right into Sasuke.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.

"UCHIHA!" Neji yelled as he came in threw the back door which shuts by itself.

"SEE WHAT YOU DID NOW?!" Naruto yelled.

"Looks like you're all in here." Neji growled with delight.

"Too bad you can't _see_ us!" Naruto declared.

"But I can hear you." Neji said as he walked towards their voices.

"No one say anything." Shikamaru whispered as they continued to walk to the other side of the room.

The room was so big that they could hear their harder steps echo which helped Neji locate them better. They kept it up for a while until they felt the wall against their backs.

'_Shit! It's only a matter of time now.' _Sasuke thought to himself.

Neji, still full of rage, walked slowly towards where he heard them last until a noise, that stopped all of their hearts, echoed threw the hall. That's also when Neji walked into the wall and had to force himself to not yell.

The back door, which they had all just came threw, opened up. They could see a figure of someone walk in on their toes. All in all they were scared out of their minds that it was a councilor, but then why would they be sneaking?

"You all see that?" Naruto whispered.

"There are two of them." Shikamaru said.

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto whispered again.

"To my left." Neji whispered.

Naruto and Shikamaru both gulped at hearing Neji being right next to them.

"Look, third one's a girl." Sasuke whispered to them. "She's got a skirt."

"What're they saying?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up _dobe_ and listen." Sasuke hissed.

"Where's the damn light switch?" the first female voice said.

"I can't believe he left the keys in the actual lock!" said another voice. The voice weren't yelling but they weren't whispering either.

"Oh here's one!" said another voice.

'_Shit they'll see us now!' _Shikamaru thought.

A girl hit a switch that only lit up not even one fourth of the hall, yet you could see the girls a little bit clearer now. One girl was wearing a skirt and sweatshirt and her hair was black, short in the back long in the front with loose curls. The second girl had on tight pants on a tight shirt on as well. Her hair short and purple but it was spiking out at the ends. The third girl was wearing caprice and her shirt could not be identified. Her hair was like a big brown afro. The last girl was wearing what looked to be baggy sweat pants and a tight shirt. She had to long blonde ponytails.

"I bet the other switches are on the other side. Panda, you got the box?" asked the girl with black hair.

"Duh!" said the girl with the afro hair who was now called panda.

"Good. Kitten, you have the rope?" the same black haired girl asked.

"Roger Dove!" The girl with purple hair said.

"Alright! Playboy Skank, do you have the handouts?" asked the black haired girl who was now ID as Dove.

"What the hell?" The girl with long pigtails sighed. "Dove don't call me that."

"Sorry Skank Whore." Dove apologized. "You have the handouts?"

"Yes. Don't call me that!" she said in a threatening voice.

"Can someone explain to me why we have theses names again?" Panda asked as she put her box down.

"Panda these names really do help." Dove told her.

"Dove's right." Kitten agreed. "Now can we just do this already?"

"Alright alright!" said the girl with the pigtails and name issues. "But stop call me Skank Whore!"

"Alright Playboy Bunny." Dove said as she went back to the box.

Playboy Bunny sighed. "Almost there." She sighed as she looked into the box that they were all now looking over.

The guys were getting tired. Tired in general, and tired of standing. So they all slid against the back of the wall and sat that there watching what these girls were doing.

"What on earth could they be doing?" Shikamaru asked.

"Isn't obvious?" Sasuke asked them.

"They're setting up a…..(yawn)….a prank." Neji said.

"Oh…is…is that what they're doing?" Naruto asked as he tried to keep himself up.

"I can't believe how tired I feel." Sasuke said as he crossed his arms.

"That's because Neji chased us." Naruto said as he made himself more comfortable.

"Well now we're all sleeping. What do we do?" Neji asked.

"One stands guard….and the rest of us sleep." Sasuke put simply.

"So…..who's…who's it gonna be?" Naruto asked as he closed his eyes.

"Shikamaru…goin be first." Sasuke said very lazily.

"Sounds good to me." Shikamaru said thinking that Sasuke said 'Shikamaru doesn't have to got first."

All four of the guys got comfortable not even caring if there were intruders in the hall or not. Only one thing was getting them right now, and that was sleep.

**

* * *

**

I know you all want to KILL me for being late, and i did promise you something. Well that won't be till the next chapter. BELIEVE ME i'm like sweat dropping over here.

ANYWHO down below is a part of my story that my brother (AAN) did when i walked away from my computer. He totally messed it up but instead of just deleting it i thought you might want to read it. Go ahead and check it out if you want since i know some of you like how my brother used to randomly give a (AAN) note. THANKS FOR READING, AND SORRY!

* * *

Sakura looked up at the sky again. She smiled and just took in her surroundings. It was a real pretty day and she was so busy thinking about Sasuke to even appreciate it. Sasuke quickly jumped in front of her and slit her throat with a kunai. Before she lost sight she saw Sasuke playing leap frog with his brother Itachi. All of the sudden she woke up. Everything around her appeared to be blue. Then Naruto ran up to her and said "Hey let's go jogging do you think I wear this orange jogging suit for nothing?!" Sakura tried to respond but nothing came out. "You're stupid )Naruto was all right about now) Take this!" he pulled up a gun and fired. A flaming Hokage hat came out and landed on her head. "What's this for?" she asked. She looked back at Naruto but he wasn't there instead Shino was there. But his entire outfit was changing colors. "You need to follow the rules and put the fire out on your hat." Shino stated. "Wait but if you're the Hokage you make the rules. But you didn't change them yet so technically you're still breaking the rules. Which means …" Shino was about to finish until he was eaten by Pac-man. Pac-man turned into a poke-ball and opened up. Out came all of the Muppets although they were all dressed up like ninjas. "Quick! CHAAAARRRRRGGGGEEEEE!!!!" Kermit hollered. All of the Muppets jumped into her nose screaming. Kakashi came over carrying as many guns as humanly possible. "HOW COME WE'VE NEVER USED THESE BEFORE?!?!?!?!" Kakashi said as he fired a rocket at Orochimaru. "OH THE NOEZ" Orochimaru yelled as he melted away. "I'm so happy I'm going to take off my mask!!!" Kakashi yelled. And as he pulled off his mask everyone saw his face!!! Well it wasn't his face it was a helmet. A Spartan helmet to be exact. In fact he was in full Spartan gear by now. "That's right teh n00bies I am Master Chief." Kakashi or Master Chief started to do the robot. OMG Sakura thought. Sakura couldn't take it so she shot herself.DEAD. -1 Life.

Sakura woke up in an abandoned gas station. "Come on Sakura quit hogging all of my hash." Naruto said. 


	27. Chapter 27

His back was hurting like a **MOTHER** and his neck wouldn't twist to the left at _all_. Where the hell was he anyways? Sunlight was hitting him hard in the eyes from right above him. Was he outside? He didn't remember anything that had happened in the past night and all of a sudden he knew he wasn't alone. From his left ear he could hear someone snoring and he could also feel them leaning up against his body.

'_Who is that? Damn it! I can't move my neck….**agh** it hurts too badly!!' _He thought as he tried to pick up his body with his right hand. He was able to maneuver his body better and was sitting up more against whatever he was leaning on.

'_A wall outside?' _he thought to himself.

He looked down, which was really the only way his neck would go without him feeling any pain, and he noticed a puddle around the crotch part of his pants.

"Wha?" he said out loud looking at this perfectly round liquid that was on his pants. He was now maneuvering his whole body so he could see who was lying next to him, and while he tried this only one thing kept going through his head.

'_Ino's going to kill me. Ino's going to kill me. Ino's going to kill me. Ino's going to kill me.'_

Now with his body turned he could feel a big wave of relief at seeing the person who was lying next to him.

"Phew, it's just Naruto." He said staring at his drooling friend. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH NAAAAAARUUUUUTOOOOO!" He yelled as he moved away from Naruto with his hands flailing everywhere.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto yelled startled. "SHIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAMAAAAAARUUUUUU!" He yelled back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Both boys continued to yell as they both realized their closeness.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM NARA?!" Naruto yelled.

"MY PROBLEM?!?! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO MY PANTS!" Shikamaru yelled as he stood up pointing at the circle of moisture. Shikamaru gathered that Naruto, within the time they spent sleeping near the other, had his head on Shikamaru's chest or lap. He obviously drooled on his pants overnight since he was now wiping drool off of his chin.

"HEY MAYBE YOU JUST WET YOURSELF! EVER THINK OF THAT?" Naruto yelled back at Shikamaru.

"YEAH WELL…huh?" Shikamaru then saw on the other side of Naruto's head the completely lost faces of Neji and Sasuke. Naruto then noticed the expression on Shikamaru's face and turned around to look at Sasuke and Neji who had been sleeping against the wall just like they had done.

"What the hell were _you_ two doing last night?" Sasuke asked them.

"WHAAA?!?!" Shikamaru and Naruto both yelled.

"I mean…you guys were doing…._something_." Neji said as his eyes eyed Shikamaru's wet spot.

"HEEY!" They both yelled.

"Wait a minute!" Sasuke said alert as he nearly jumped up to his feet. "Was Shikamaru the only one who kept watch last night?"

"I was supposed to?" Shikamaru asked dumbfounded.

"AAAARGH! SHIKAMARU!" Sasuke yelled standing up and pointing an accusing finger at Shikamaru. "I said YOU would have first watch!"

"Did not!" Shikamaru yelled standing in a defensive position. "You said I _DIDN'T_ have to go first."

"Why would I say that?!" Sasuke yelled.

"YOU GOT ME!"

"Look guys." Neji said as he stood himself up. "Can we just take this back to the cabin? I'm not exactly wearing a shirt, and it's cold in this hall so if you don't mind?"

"Wait a second guys." Naruto said getting them to all turn their heads in his direction, which made Shikamaru groan in pain since his neck refused to go that way causing him to turn his body around. "Those girls were here last night right? What did they do?"

All their faces were struck and they began to look around the room to see if anything underhanded had gone down while they were sleeping.

"So you think they knew we were here?" Neji asked still looking around with his eyes.

"Well they obviously found Nara." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"THAT WAS Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled as he pointed at Naruto and stared daggers at Sasuke. Sasuke's grin didn't change at all and Neji began to let out a short laugh as Shikamaru's entire face turned blue. "I MEAN HE DROOLED ON ME!"

"Whatever you have to tell yourself." Sasuke said teasingly.

"Hey you boys!" yelled a voice from the front doors. It was Iruka and he had a mixture of anger and confusion on his face. "What are you all doing in here….and…where did you get those new decorations from?"

"Huh? New decorations?" Naruto asked as all the boys turned and looked across the hall seeing some new decorations hanging from the ceiling.

"Well that's what we were doing here." Sasuke said nonchalantly. "We added a few more decorations this morning. We all decided it was a good idea. That's why we're here."

'_Good one Sasuke.' _Naruto thought.

"And you all did this in your…nightwear?" Iruka asked curiously. "And Hyuuga did it shirtless?"

"………………………………..yes." Sasuke said.

"Okay……Why?" Iruka asked showing puzzlement.

"Well we wanted to do this while the idea was still fresh in our minds." Naruto told him. "And Neji's the one who over sweats so he decided instead of ruining another shirt…he would do it without one."

Iruka looked at Neji who stared back at him blankly. Then he looked at Sasuke and Shikamaru who both nodded their heads yes, even though Shikamaru's nod looked to be in pain.

"Honest Sensei." Naruto told him.

"Well………..Aw…alright. Come on you guys. Next time you come in here will be at the dance." Iruka said as he stepped back outside. The guys began to walk over to the doors as well.

"So those girls added more decorations?" Neji asked out loud.

"But why?" Sasuke asked.

"A part of their prank?" asked Naruto.

"It's got to be." Shikamaru stated. "But what I want to know is if they knew we were here. If you noticed only the new decorations were on the side of the hall where they all were….last time I saw them."

"And whose fault is that?" Sasuke asked. Shikamaru threw him an evil glare.

They all reached to where Iruka was standing and walked past him as he shut the doors and locked them up.

"How did you boys get in here anyways?"

"uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh." _'Nope can't think of anything. I already did my part back there.' _Naruto thought.

'_I already lied; one of them can come up with this.' _Thought Sasuke.

'_What a drag. I'm always making shit up.' _Shikamaru thought.

"Back door was open." Neji put simply as he continued to walk towards his cabin.

"Huh?!!!" all three guys said as they looked at Neji then Iruka to see his response.

"Oh….well none of you should have gone in there, but I guess I'll go lock that now." Iruka said as he went around the hall.

"Good one Neji," Naruto said as he began to walk faster then Neji with his hands behind his head. "But I had a great lie that he would have bought _easy_."

"Yeah right Naruto." Shikamaru said as he walked next to him. "I highly doubt it."

"Looks like their about to get into it." Sasuke said as he walked next to Neji. They both watched ahead as their two friends bickered.

"um…uHEM. Sasuke…about….last night." Neji said sounding embarrassed. "I was just….pretty cold you know? I thought you were my…pillow…I thought we were in our room….."

Sasuke raised his hand up for silence. "Don't worry about it. I'm not saying anything." Sasuke said trying to get rid of the subject. "Just don't ever bring it up again, _EVER_!"

"Hn….don't worry about it." Neji said as he focused on up ahead.

With only five uncomfortable minutes of silence between Sasuke and Neji, Sasuke took it upon himself to bring something quite interesting up.

"So…" he began as Neji looked sideways at him. "Pillow huh?"

"…yeah.." Neji said looking down at the ground.

"Pillow named Tenten?!" Sasuke said in a sly voice.

Neji's face turned bright red of anger and embarrassment. His eyes turned to flames and smoke steamed out of his ears.

"Just ADMIT IT!" Naruto yelled at Shikamaru completely oblivious to what was going on behind them. "I make you horny." He said slyly.

"eeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggh!" Shikamaru growled. There was no getting out of this without Naruto winning the argument.

"HYUUGA FURRY!" Sasuke yelled as he ran in between Naruto and Shikamaru.

"huh?" they both stopped and turned to see a red faced Neji charging at them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! HYUUGA FURRY!" Naruto and Shikamaru yelled as they ran right after Sasuke.

"UUUUUUCHIIIIIHAAAAAA!" Neji yelled as he chased them all to their cabin.

"HOLY SHIT!" yelled two random guys who were witnessing all the chasing. "HYUUGA FURRY! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"Hyuuga furry? SOMEBODY HELP!" yelled some more guys.

"GOD HELP US!" yelled guys from all around.

(AN: Indeed, the Hyuuga Furry is not to be trifled with. It can be one scary son of a bitch!)

"AHH GREAT!" Shikamaru yelled. "This is how we all got into this mess."

"SHUTUP!!" Naruto yelled. "JUST…. back at the hall Iruka was standing at the back door as he searched for its proper key on a huge keychain of keys.

"Oh here it is…hm that's funny. I know I have two copies. Wonder where the other one went." Iruka grabbed the door knob with his right hand to hold it steady but to his surprise it was already locked. "What?" he jiggled it some more and found it still to be locked. "Hmm…..that's strange. The guys said they came in threw the back, but the back door is locked."

**

* * *

**

At Camp Kunoichi a mess of the girls were already preparing for the nights events. It was in the middle of lunch where most of the girls were telling the other how they decided to do there hair and what tips from what magazine told them how to do it. All over the lunch tables were accessories displayed for the other girls to envy or trade.

"That matches my dress PERFECTLY! You wanna trade?"

"Can I have your _red_ bangles?"

"DEAL!"

All of this was being yelled back and forth between the girls. It was a MAD house! Every councilor found some sort of excuse to not supervise the lunch to avoid all the insanity, all except poor little Shizune who had no idea what she was getting herself into.

"GIRLS! STOP PULLING ON THOSE! GIVE THOSE BACK TO HER! NO MODELING ON THE TABLES. GET OFF OF HER! PUT THOSE DOWN! NO THROWING HIGH HEALS ACROSS THE ROOM! KEEP IN LINE! WHY AREN'T YOU EATING?!?"

"I won't fit into my dress if I eat today." A girl told the out of breath Shizune who was supporting herself with a chair.

"**WHAT**!" she yelled making everyone in the cafeteria stop talking. "Who in here isn't eating so they'll fit into their dress?" Shizune asked without yelling since the room was dead quiet. Nearly half of the girls were raising their hands. "And who's not eating because they think they'll look better?" The other half of the girls raised their hands. "**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!!**" All of the girls covered their ears to Shizune's yelling. "ALL OF YOU! Grab a PLATE grab some FOOD and STUFF….YOUR…..FACEEES!"

All the girls with no food ran up to the food line and began to pile food onto their plates as if their _lives_ depended on it!

"How do these girls think they'll survive?" Shizune sighed as she plopped down at a random chair.

"Hmp. They're probably all too lazy to work out." Came the cool voice Temari. Shizune looked up to see Temari taking a last bite of a dumpling and Livvy was sitting across from her with a warm smile.

"How are you nurse Shizune?" asked Livvy.

"Oh..haaaaaa….i've been better." Shizune said as she slumped into her chair a little. "Are you both ready for the dance?"

"Of course!" Livvy said cheerfully. "And it's a good thing you got those girls to get some food. They'll be way too tired to even dance without the proper nutrition."

"Well I'm glad to see you two setting a good example." She told them as she sat up and smiled.

"Hm, did you expect anything less from us?" Temari laughed.

"No I guess not." Shizune said linking her fingers together and resting her chin on them.

"By the way….Shizune." Temari said as she picked up her glass.

"Hm?" Shizune lifted her head.

"You'll be supervising this dance right?" Temari asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Yes, I will be." Shizune told her not seeing where this was going.

"I suppose then Iruka Sensei will be there to help you since councilors will be watching in pairs."

"…huh…well…yes I suppose he will be." Shizune said blushing.

'_Man. How does Temari know who everyone likes? Even the councilors? How does she do that?' _Livvy thought to herself as she sipped her drink.

"I just happened to see the list as I passed my Asuma's desk this morning." Temari told her. "It had you and Iruka as councilor partners."

"Well then, won't that be nice." Shizune said no longer blushing.

"If you don't mind me asking Shizune," Livvy began. "When did you meet Iruka? If I remember correctly, you only started working here last summer after the first dance and then you left early before the last dance."

"Oh well I met him only a few weeks ago." Shizune said as she began to think about her first encounter with Iruka. "Two boys were brought to me after they got into a huge fight over a girl. Iruka came in to see them is when I first ever saw him." Shizune let out a short laugh. "I remember how mad he was at the two boys. He yelled at them with such authority and they listened to him without question." She said almost sounding star struck.

"…uh-HEM!" Temari said clearing her throat. Shizune began to blush and then waved her hand around as if she was swatting something.

"HAHAHAHA…..You know what I mean!" she laughed nervously. "Anyways I better go back to supervising these girls. It was nice talking to you both." Shizune said as she stood up and took her leave.

"There you go again." Livvy sighed as she sipped more of her drink.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Temari asked as she stopped lifting her glass to her mouth in mid air.

"Getting involved into peoples lives again."

"Hey I was just wondering!" Temari said sounding as innocent as possible. Livvy then cleared her voice so that she could do a Temari impersonation.

"_I just happen to see your names on the list as I casually walked by Asuma's desk. _If I recall correctly you actually picked the lock in his top drawer and searched threw a bunch of papers."

"Hmp! If I remember correctly I _accidentally_ unlocked the drawer and then saw the paper right on top!"

"Hmmmmmmmmm." Livvy leaned in closer to give Temari the evil eye.

"Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." Temari did the exact same and returned the eye.

"PAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAhAHAHAAA!" They both together laughed as they stood up from their chairs.

"Want me to return your tray?" Livvy asked extending her hand out to take it from her.

"Sure. I'll take your trash, meet me by the doors."

After doing that they met at the doors and as they both opened one up they both began to talk at once.

"I haven't even seen….!"

"You go first." Temari told her.

"I haven't seen Ino, Hinata, Tenten or Sakura at all today."

"That's what I was going to say. Well I guess they do eat at the Hill's mess hall. But still….we usually see them."

"Maybe they slept in?" Livvy asked as they both resumed leaving the cafeteria. "Maybe they're just really tired."

"That's true." Temari said excepting that as an answer.

They both walked back to their cabin with Temari still thinking about her four friends sleeping in. The more she thought about the more she came to realize something.

"Something's not right." Temari said to Livvy making her cock an eyebrow. "Didn't we hear them all say they were going to take a nap once they got back to their cabin?"

"Hinata told us and we heard Sakura say she would when we left the auditorium." Livvy told her.

"Hmmm." Temari began to ponder on this a little bit more.

"Don't even start Temari." Livvy warned. "Maybe they never took a nap and went to bed late. Stop insinuating things!" Livvy said as she rolled her eyes at Temari.

"Maybe you're right." Temari said as they got to their cabin. She looked up the Hill's path to where she knew they might be. "maybe."

**

* * *

**

Her cell phone was near her but she wasn't exactly sure where at the moment. All she could think of was when she collapsed on her bed she dropped it by her legs. Was it still on the bed? Oh well, she couldn't think straight at that moment. She was WAY too tired to even move. Last night really got her tired and within the past few nights she couldn't get much sleep since she was constantly thinking about what would happen to her and her new friends after they all parted and went back home.

"One more day." She told herself.

And then what would she do without…_him_? She hadn't seen him since last year and didn't even know when she would see him again. She knew she lived near him, but it was still too far for her to get to, and she was always busy with sports and stuff.

"UUUUUUUGH!" she let out a sigh as she forced her legs over her bed. It must have been super early in the morning since she felt groggy. She looked around the floor for her alarm clock. Last she saw it was when she threw it at the wall. "Here you are." She took it in her hands and flipped it around so she could see its face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She dropped the clock on her big toe after hearing someone outside her room scream.

"INO WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" yelled the angry voice of Sakura.

Two doors were opened and more screams were heard. Banging on Tenten's door is what occurred next.

"Tenten TENETN!" Sakura and Ino yelled as they banged on her door. Tenten kicked her clock away with her foot and went to her door. She then also realized at the foot of her door was her cell phone.

'_How'd it get here?' _she wondered as she picked it up. On the front she saw the time said 1:12 and thought nothing of it. She opened up her door to see Sakura and Ino freaking out.

"WE SLEPT IN!" They both yelled making Tenten throw her phone up in the air and re-catching it. She looked at the time again and saw it change from 1:12 to 1:13.

"SHIT!" she yelled. "It's the afternoon! Oh my GOSH!" she began to freak out along with them when she realized she was the only one freaking out. "…wait…what are you both staring at?" Tenten asked them as she tilted her head in confusion.

"Your hair." Ino said as she pointed at it with her eyes.

"Look guys I sleep in buns, BIG WOOP!" Tenten said sarcastically. "But you're changing it later so let's not make a big deal about okay?" she asked as she put up her left hand to touch her left bun. But what she got wasn't her left bun. It was more like a bunch of hair in her fist. "Huh?" Tenten put both of her hands on her head, still holding her cell phone, and began to feel the big puff of hair that was on her hair instead of her usual two buns. Ino and Sakura were now sniggering at this point.

"..pft…nice hair there…panda!" Ino laughed.

Tenten's face grew miffed. She grabbed the big afro wig off of her head and threw it at Ino.

"Heads up _DOVE_!" she yelled as it hit Ino' face and landed in her hands.

"Hey don't get mad at _me_ because you slept in your wig." Ino said as she stuck it on Sakura's head.

"How do I look?" Sakura laughed as she stuck her hands on her hips and posed.

"You look…." Ino then began to think really hard with her finger stroking her nose. "like a….DORK!" she declared.

"Errrrrrrr!" Sakura grabbed the wig with her right hand and in one swift movement hit Ino in the face.

"Hey!" Ino yelled as she rubbed her face.

"Are you saying I looked like a dork?" Tenten demanded to know.

"No not you! But her pink hair was sticking out of it is why I called her a dork." Ino explained.

"OOOoooh." Tenten said realizing it all.

"Okay come on." Ino said as she began to walk to Hinata's door. Sakura and Tenten both followed her. "Let's wake up Whore bunny!" she laughed.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" the annoyed voice of Hinata screamed from behind her door.

"You awake bunny?" Sakura asked as Ino opened up her door.

Hinata was right in front of the door looking a little bit tired, and annoyed because of Ino's comment.

"Who could sleep with all that yelling?" she laughed. "Now we're definitely behind schedule. We haven't even eaten yet."

"We still have some food down stairs." Sakura said. "Let's go have break- I mean lunch. We'll have whatever we got!"

"Sounds good Kitten!" Ino laughed as they all went for the stairs.

"We should probably stop with the code names or it might become a habit." Hinata said as they all walked down the stairs.

"But. WHHYY!? Ino whined "They're so cool! I mean honestly what's the harm?"

"Oh, well I guess there is none. Never mind then!" Hinata smiled. "Just STOP calling me Playboy bunny, skank whore, skank bunny, or Playboy skank. I'm not going to dress like a playboy bunny for the dance tonight just because my mask is a bunny."

"Oh you know I was just teasing you!" Ino laughed as she turned and hugged Hinata. "But if you wanna reconsider," Ino began to whisper into her ear.

"Ino!" Tenten and Sakura both yelled.

"Just kidding!" Ino said sweat dropping and rubbing the back of her head nervously.

In the kitchen they all began to make their lunch which was also going to be their breakfast. They all decided to eat a little more then usual since they skipped food this morning; also they decided that they should probably have a snack before they go to the dance. They were behind schedule like Hinata said since at 1:00 they were all going make sure that they had everything they need to do Lee's hair and Tenten's hair when they got to the boys' camp. After deciding all of that they would make sure their outfits were all together and they accessorized perfectly. When that was all done they would see if their projects were all dry and ready to go. Then they would begin to do their hair since they all washed it last night before they went out. Then when that was done they would wear sweats and do their nails till it was time to put on their dresses.

They schedule was made and set in stone, but now they were running a little behind it and they had to be ready by 7:00 and were going to leave camp grounds by 7:30. Asuma felt this was fair so no one would get left behind since the rule was, if you're not ready when the buses are then you don't go. It wasn't to threaten the girls; it was to make them hurry up so they could get the heck out of there. And it was definitely going to work.

So now the girls were sitting around their table eating their "brunch" as they talked about the night to come.

"This dance is going to be tons of fun." Ino said sadly.

"Yeah, it should be…..great." Sakura said sounding just as enthusiastic as Ino.

"The prank should go nicely." Tenten said in the same tone as her friends. "…but…I almost wish we didn't do it."

"But we decided this aloooong time ago." Hinata told her. "It'll be funny you know?"

No response.

"I can already see Sasuke's face!" Hinata giggled. Sakura looked up.

"You mean like…really pissed?" she laughed.

"Maybe a little." Hinata laughed. "They'll probably hate us forever!" she told them.

Ino and Tenten began to giggle along with Sakura.

"I mean, we're going to _kill_ their masculinity." Hinata reminded them.

"They'll…probably never talk to us again." Ino laughed.

"Neji will kill me!" Tenten laughed.

"Same with Sasuke." Sakura said. "He'll give me evil glares probably. He'll want nothing to do with me when this is all over." She said getting sadder. _'Not that it matters or anything.' _

"Shikamaru will probably call me "troublesome" or something." Ino smiled. "I can only imagine."

"And Naruto….well…I'm really not sure how he'll react." Hinata said thinking about it.

"Do you think he'll get mad?" Tenten asked. "I mean he seems too nice."

"No, I'm sure he'll get bad." Ino said. "They all will."

There was silence as they all thought about the prank they had just put together last night. Even though they forgave the guys along time ago they decided, and made a pact, that they would do this as revenge. Revenge…for their dresses. Them things were expensive! And plus they really just wanted payback. It wouldn't be a prank on the boys' camp, it would just be on Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Neji. They would probably hate them after it happened but it also didn't matter. They would never see them again, except for Hinata who would see Neji since she was related to him.

So here they all were sitting around their table thinking about the prank that would go down tonight. Now not even thinking about it anymore they did forget one thing they wanted to do. Have fun.

It was their last night at camp and the last time they would see the guys that made this summer worth living! Tonight had to go off without a hitch and they would all make sure of that, no one was going to ruin this night for them.

"So Tenten," Sakura began to say as she swallowed her food. "You still have that hair gel right?"

"Course…it's in my room on my desk." She said as she swallowed her own food. "Don't worry about Lee, he's going to look _just_ fine." She said with an evil twinkle in his eye.

"Oh Tenten, don't make him look bad." Hinata whined.

"TRUST me, I am **NOT** going to make him look bad. This has been a dream of mine ever since he left our camp and came back with that ridiculous haircut. I know exactly what to do with his hair." Tenten said as if she were closing the deal.

"But you can't put buns on him Tenten." Ino laughed. Tenten gave her an evil glare.

"Shut up Ino, I know how to do other things." Everyone looked at her judging that ability. "OKAY! So I really don't know how to do much, BUT, this time it'll be different. I read in magazines how to spike a guy's hair. It showed you how to hold the comb and everything."

"In what magazine?" Ino asked. "You mean one of mine?"

"Well…no. It was in one I read a few years ago." Tenten told her. "Right after Lee killed his hair I saw this hairstyle in a magazine and knew that it would be PERFECT!" she yelled as she gave them all the good guy pose.

"Hey, can you honestly say that Lee _killed_ his hair?" Hinata asked biting into her food. "I mean do you remember how it was _before_ it changed?"

Tenten began to think about it. Lee had uncontrollable hair and in the back was a long braded ponytail. She shivered at the thought of it.

"Yeah you're right, his hair is actually a step up from his old do, but still just as _creepy_."

"What did it used to look like?" Sakura asked.

"Couldn't have looked that bad." Said Ino.

"YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW!" Hinata and Tenten yelled at once. Ino and Sakura stared at them wide eyed.

"That bad?" Ino asked without blinking. Hinata and Tenten nodded their heads once as a yes.

"OKAaaay. So I'm done eating," Sakura announced as she stood up. "Let's get this day on the road, shall we?"

They all smirked and stood up just as Sakura did. It was time to start getting ready for the dance, and pack up a few things, and make sure their little art project was done. Ino's cell phone read 2:00 on the dot.

"We have FIVE hours." Ino announced.

"Hmp, that's more then enough time." Sakura said. "Man your battle stations."

**

* * *

**

Kakashi Sensei had decided to not have any activities run today since it was the last dance of the summer and the guys should all be well rested so they can dance the night away! That, and if they _did_ have their activities then they would all be _hot_ and _sweaty_ and all try to get a shower at the same time.

'_That's a lot of water.' _He thought to himself as he sat relaxed in his chair reading out of an orange book.

"Knock Knock." Iruka said as he poked his head threw the front door to Kakashi's office. "AW, don't tell me you're reading that book again." Iruka said as he walked in with a camera bag over his left shoulder. Kakashi looked over at him with an almost bored expression on his face.

"And it was just getting good too." He said as he snapped it shut.

"I have what you asked for." Iruka said as he put his bag down in front of Kakashi on his desk. Iruka opened it up immediately and grabbed out a camcorder. "But I still don't get why you asked me to get this for you."

"Obvious." Kakashi said as he stood up and walked over to his front window. Out front he watched as a bunch of boys were playing flag football, except with only one flag, which was a wash cloth. However he was more interested in four _particular_ boys who were playing, the four new guys at the camp. The Uchiha, The side Hyuuga, The genius Nara, and Naruto Uzumaki. They were obviously all on the same team along with the Gai wannabe and a few other boys. He smiled to himself, although it was hidden since he always wore a mask. In his eyes you could see how happy he was. No. Happy was too much of an understatement. Watching these boys, having no cares at the moment, seeing where they came from and how much they had changed made his job almost worth it. _Almost_.

"You want me to record them?" Iruka asked.

"Obviously." Responded Kakashi. "You know, for the commercial."

Iruka was sweat dropping along with showing a completely confused face. "You're….shooting a commercial?"

"Of course. This camp needs a little bit more advertisement. You see I had Ibiki record those four particular boys when they came to this camp. If you watch the tape and compare it to what you see now you'll see how much change has happened. The good kind of change I mean. That can be the commercial." Kakashi said as he thought of it all in his mind. Iruka only smirked.

"Hmp."

"Hm?" Kakashi turned around and looked at Iruka curiously.

"You think this camp has changed them? That's only the half of it. They have changed, yes, but not because of the camp's influence." Kakashi continued to show Iruka a completely oblivious expression. Iruka walked next to him at the window and watched the boys play. "It's a small thing called love."

"Ah yes." Kakashi said as he looked back at the boys. "Why didn't I pick up on that right away?"

"Guess you just wanted to take the credit." Iruka told him.

"As he should!" came the masculine and strict voice of Ibiki. "Pft, love has nothing to do with their change. It's my hard discipline on them, especially on that Naruto kid. Nothing but hard labor I put on that one and you think love had something to do with it?"

"Ibiki you got to understand," began Iruka.

"What are they? In love with each other?" Ibiki asked. "Bunch of pussies, I'LL BEAT IT OUT OF THEM!" He declared as he was about to charge right back out of the office.

"Ibiki calm down." Iruka said. "We mean with some of the girls at the neighboring camp."

"Oh come now Iruka, how can they be in love? They only ever saw the girls twice. Once at the dance and previously at the games." Ibiki told him.

"Iruka is talking mainly about Naruto's group of friends." Kakashi told Ibiki.

"Uchiha, Hyuuga, and Nara? Weren't those the same four in the canoe accident?"

"Yes. And do you know the other four girls that were also in it?" Kakashi asked him.

"The Hyuuga Heiress and three others."

"Well those four girls have a particular liking to those four boys out there who we are referring to. Vice versa as well, they seem to have a keen liking to them too."

"So which one got the princess?" laughed Ibiki.

"Naruto." Kakashi told him a matter of factly.

Ibiki nearly choked on himself. "That goof off?!" he asked astonished. "So you know this is a summer fling."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Iruka asked almost insulted.

"The female Hyuuga is top dollar, and Naruto can't even rub two pennies together. I mean isn't it obvious that she's only being cute with him just for some summer action?"

"How dare you think lowly of Miss Hyuuga!" Iruka yelled. "You speak of her as if she were just a tramp!"

"Now now Iruka," Kakashi said nearly monotone. "Ibiki wouldn't be saying such things about little Hinata. After all, his observations are just as accurate as yours are. We don't know what's going on here since we really don't know the girls at Asuma's camp."

"What's this about my girls?" Asuma asked as he walked threw the door wearing black pants and a dark blue cotton shirt with a green vest on top. (AN: Like a Chunin vest)

"Speak of the devil. You know you're late Asuma." Kakashi told him.

"I know Kakashi, and isn't that your thing?" he laughed.

"Hmp, well I suppose it is." He smirked.

"So now what's all this talk about my girls?" Asuma asked as he leaned against Kakashi's desk.

"We're talking about Hinata Hyuuga and her clique of friends." Ibiki told him.

"Ah, the Noyamas." Asuma said as if he was reminiscing. "A group of very fine girls. They're very friendly with pretty much anybody, but they mainly hang out with each other last I checked. I mean they've made friends but I think they've already have some past history."

"And what about Hinata Hyuuga?" Ibiki asked.

"Very smart girl, high class, very polite, number one young debater, and if I am correct she is our best singer." Asuma told them. "But that's all I can get from the top of my head. Next question."

"There aren't any." Said Kakashi. "I think you answered enough."

"Then perhaps I missed judged her." Admitted Ibiki. "Although the whole thing still looks fishy. I mean the princess and the pauper."

"Talking about that kid Naruto?" Asuma asked. "Iruka has told me some things about him."

"Well well well, gossiping are we?" Kakashi asked even thought it sounded more like a statement.

"I like to see of it as exchanging information." Iruka corrected. "Now about the boys."

"Yes, one of us will have to go out there and record them. Oh good Iruka I'm glad you volunteer." Kakashi smirked.

"Wait..what?"

"That is why you've been holding the camera right?" Kakashi asked.

"But…you…I've just been…"

"Fine." Sighed Kakashi. "I'll go with you, but we need to hurry since it's getting darker out."

"The girls are all probably getting ready by now." Asuma said as he stood up.

"So why aren't you down at your camp?" Ibiki asked.

"Think I'm crazy?" he asked.

"Don't you know that every year Asuma comes here by himself before the girls so he won't have to deal with any of them?" Kakashi asked.

"Uh, no." Ibiki told him.

"There is NO way I can handle a billion screaming girls on a trip and back in the same night. I'm not crazy, I value life."

"So does that mean you stick Kurenai with all of them?" asked Ibiki.

"After putting that job on me for years I finally figured out that he does this so I jumped on the band wagon!" said Kurenai who opened the door. She was wear a short red dress with a green vest ontop.

"You mean you never realized it before till now?" Iruka asked. She ignored his question.

"So what took you so long then?" Kakashi asked her.

"You try walking threw the middle of a football game. Shouldn't they be showering up now for the dance? It's getting late." Kurenai told him.

"Not until we shoot this." Kakashi said motioning to Iruka who followed him out of the office.

"Aren't you going to follow them?" Asuma asked Ibiki.

"Hm." Ibiki followed them and shut the door behind himself.

**

* * *

**

Outside Kakashi's office the guys were all playing football not really keeping track of the score _or_ the time. Lee had thrown the ball to Sasuke who held it close to his chest as he ran it to where the designated touchdown spot was. He was pretty sure this would put his team in the lead but he lost count a while ago. The other team ran close up behind him but he didn't worry about them since he knew his team would take care of them no problem.

"AARGH!" yelled a guy who was just taken down my Neji.

"AAAK!" yelled the next guy who had his ankle grabbed by Shikamaru.

"I got you now SasAAAAAH!" yelled the last guy who was taken down by Naruto.

No one was going to stop him. This next touch town was just a give away. As he approached it a glimmer of something caught his eye. He turned his head to look at what the distraction was.

"AAHHHH!" Sasuke dropped his jaw and came to a complete halt in mid run. He stared wide eyed at Iruka recording his touchdown and saw Kakashi watch him with a very keen eye.

"Sasuke…you ruined our shot." Kakashi sighed.

"Just act like the camera isn't here." Iruka told him as he continued to record.

All of the guys walked over and stared at Iruka, Sasuke was now over the shock and standing as if nothing had happened.

"That's the end of this game." One guy said.

"Good, cause I need to shower." Commented Shikamaru as he looked at his shirt that was covered in sweat and dirt.

"You all better hurry up!" Ibiki commented, even though it sounded like a command. "Boy's meeting starts in little less then one hour and you all look like a mess!" All the guys stared at him wide eyed. "You didn't understand that?! Do you I have to ask you in FRENCH?! GET A MOVE ON!" Ibiki yelled. All of the guys quickly got away from Ibiki and went to their cabins or showers.

"Did you get that Iruka?" Kakashi asked him.

"All of it." Iruka said as he turned the camera off.

"Looks like Ibiki will be a part of our commercial as well." Kakashi said gladly. "Looks like we should all get ready as well."

"Supervising is going to be _loads_ of fun." Ibiki said sarcastically.

"I'm glad you feel that way!" Kakashi smiled. "Oh, and Iruka. I checked with Asuma and you'll be supervising the dance with nurse Shizune."

"Nurse Shizune?" he asked bewildered.

"Yes, just incase something goes wrong we'll have more then just one nurse near by. She's never supervised a dance before so you'll have to help her with your years of experience."

"Of course!" Iruka said.

"So then, you might want to get dressed." Kakashi said to him as he went back to his office.

Iruka looked down at his attire. A little bland, but it was just a dance right?

"Don't forget to wear your green vest." Kakashi advised as he knocked on his door a few times. "All chaperones will be wearing one; those are the rules of _this_ camp." Kakashi opened up the door and went inside his office.

'_Of course I would wear the green vest. We do that every year, it's almost like a tradition here.' _Iruka thought to himself as he went to go get changed.

**

* * *

**

**IT WAS TIME!**

The girls, as hard as it was to believe, were dressed, had their masks and were waiting silently on the bus for their departure to the dance. Each once of them was sitting silently waiting for the bus's motor to turn on so they could finally talk. Shizune, who was left in charge, SWORE she would not let them go to the dance if they gave her trouble on the way there. Some girls tested that and were **not** aloud to go anymore being forced to stay in the mess hall to clean. No one wanted to be the next ones so there was silence on the bus, but when the bus's started their engines they all began to whisper to one another.

Hinata and Ino shared a seat together in the third seat to the back while Sakura, Tenten, and a duffle bag all shared a seat five in front of them. It was actually pretty easy for them to get the bag on board without Shizune seeing it. Go figure. Now all they had to do was sneak to Lee's cabin to do his and Tenten's hair. No problem right?

As they pulled into the camp the girls were all dazzled with the lights that the guys had hung all around. It made the night brighter and it all lead to the dance hall where guys were walking into. Once the bus's doors opened the girls all got off and went right inside the doors. Shizune stepped into one of the buses at random and looked from where she stood at all the seats. No one was on it as far as she could tell so she too went into the hall.

"She gone?" Ino whispered.

Sakura looked over the bus seat she was hiding behind to see Shizune gone.

"The coast is clear." She told them as she noticed Shizune walking into the hall. They all stood up and quietly walked off of the bus in their stunning o_u_t_f_i_t_s!

Sakura walked off wearing a sea foam green silk dress with pink criss-crossing ribbons going in several directions. Her hair was left down except on the right side she tied in a matching green ribbon.

Tenten was next to step off in a cute mini Chinese baby doll white dress with pink designs, also around her arm was her duffle bag full of everything she needed for Lee.

Ino came off after wearing strapless light green dress with blue designs all over and blue flare coming off the ends. Her hair was half up and her makeup was flawless!

Hinata was covering the rear in her stunning tealish platinum dress with little straps and a black ribbon around her waste. Her hair was left down straight, not a hair out of place mind you, and for Ino's sake she wore a bow tie so she could look _semi_ playboy bunny.

"Everyone have their masks?" Sakura asked as they all hunched over and began to tip toed towards the cabins.

"Got em'" they all whispered.

"Tenten you know his number?" Ino asked.

"Stop asking me. I didn't forget within the past half hour." Tenten told her. "Let's go over to those and see what numbers they are to see if we're close." Tenten suggested.

They all continued to walk with a hunched back so they could stay close to the ground as far as their dresses would let them. They stared down at the dirt road since they couldn't exactly see where they were going and because they didn't want to ruin their shoes.

"Going somewhere?" asked a male voice.

All four girls froze dead in their tracks and stood straight up. Their eyes grew wide and their faces turned blue. Their plan that they had been planning for weeks was going to be crushed, and they only just started to let it begin! FOILED! They were completely foiled! But by who? They all slowly turned their bodies and to their complete doom they saw Kakashi Sensei standing there in black pants, a black cotton shirt with a green vest on top while he crossed arms.

"The dance seems to be in the other direction. You see, we put the lights up leading that way so you would all follow them like little moths. But here you are."

"We…uh…we…" spattered Sakura as she tried to come up with something.

"Yeees Sakura?" Kakashi asked as he raised his visible eyebrow.

"Kakashi, we won't lie to you." said Tenten getting the attention of Kakashi. "We're on our way to fix Rock Lee's hair for the dance. We're doing this for all of man KIND Kakashi! He'll finally look normal and not like another Gai!" Tenten yelled.

Kakashi stared blankly at her. Her face didn't even twitch. Sakura bit her lip as she waited for Kakashi's response while Hinata's eyes kept looking at the two back and forth.

"……."Kakashi looked over at Ino and Hinata. His eyes then moved to look back over at Tenten and Sakura. "Carry on." He said as he turned and walked to the dance. "If you hit the latrines then you've gone too far." Kakashi said as he continued on his way.

The girls all blinked at him.

"Did that really just happen?" Ino asked not letting her eyes leave Kakashi's back.

"Yeah…it did." Said Sakura in astonishment.

"Let's not loose this precious time we have." Hinata told them as she turned to face them all. "We need to get to Lee's cabin ASAP before another counselor finds us."

"Right." They all said as they went back on the search for Lee's cabin.

**

* * *

**

Lee was sitting nervously on his bed with his hands folded on his lap and his head hanging low as he stared down at his shiny black shoes. He really wasn't sure _why_ he was nervous since it was just his hair that was being changed. For only one night he wouldn't look like himself, it wouldn't last long.

'_But…my hair. It's in honor of Gai Sensei. NO! I can't have them change it.' _Lee stood with his fist clenched. _'This isn't just **hair**! It's like a memory of Gai Sensei. I have made up my mind. They will **NOT** TOUCH MY HAIR!' _he yelled in his mind as his eye turned to fire. Just then the front door opened to reveal Tenten and her friends.

"Are you ready Lee?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am." He said as he sat right back down like a frightened puppy.

"Hey Lee, what's with the bandage?" asked Ino looking at his left cheek that had a little white bandage on it.

"I cut myself shaving about an hour ago." He told them. "Now I'm afraid I've been waiting for you all on pins and needles. I have never been so nervous in my life!"

"Well you can relax a little longer." Tenten laughed as she sat down on the bed opposite him. "Because Sakura is going to do my hair first!"

"Actually we're all attacking you at once." Ino told her as she went threw the bag Tenten had placed next to her. "And Hinata will be doing your makeup."

"How long do you think this is going to take?" Tenten asked worried.

"How manageable is your hair?" asked Hinata.

"You got me!" she shrugged.

"Then we have no idea." Ino smiled as she stopped rummaging threw the bag to look at Tenten's nervous face.

"Lee, you can just sit back as we do this." Sakura said as she looked over to where Lee was sitting. Her eyes widened when she saw Lee not there anymore. "Lee?" Sakura asked as she looked towards the door to see Lee tiptoeing away.

"Lee where do you think you're going?" asked Hinata as she and Sakura appeared in front of the door with their arms crossed.

"I was…just…ehh." Lee sweat dropped and walked back to his bed with his arms dangling.

"Lee we're not going to perform torture on you." Ino told him as she pulled out some strange device. (Hair dryer with a diffuser on it.) Lee nearly passed out at just the sight of it.

"Yes Lee, Tenten's only going to gel your hair. She's not going to hurt you in any way." Smiled Sakura.

"OH thank you Sakura!" Lee said as he got down on one knee and grabbed her hand. "You truly put my nerves at ease. Oh if only Sasuke didn't threaten to kill anyone who tried to dance with you, then I could show you how.."

"WAIT wait, HOLD ON!" yelled Ino. "Sasuke threatened people?"

"Indeed. During a soccer scrimmage. He said no one was to dance with the girl with pink hair."

"AAAW!" cued all three girls.

"Lee, are….are you sure?" Sakura asked unsure.

"Absolutely." He told her. Sakura's whole face was going red.

"Back to Tenten por favor!" Hinata said trying to get their focus.

"Well first were going to have to take out those buns." Said Ino. "Sakura, Hinata. If you would both be so kind."

Sakura got Tenten's left bun and Hinata got the right. They both began to undo the ribbons that were holding her buns together and surprisingly they were coming out pretty easily. Tenten's face looked to be in pain. Lee and Ino kept their eyes on her not even blinking so they wouldn't miss the moment in history when they would all finally see Tenten's hair. As the ribbons came out her hair came rolling out along with the aroma of the shampoo that she used.

"HUUUH!" They all gasped.

"Tenten!" gasped Ino.

"It's even better then the first time I saw it." Sakura awed.

"YOU LOOK AMAZING!" Hinata yelled as she gave Tenten the good guy pose.

"Tenten!" Lee yelled with hearts in his eyes. "You are even more beautiful then BEFORE! I would be honored if you were to enter the dance along side with me!"

"UM….gosh Lee..I uh…" _'Do I really look that good with my hair down? Lee's not even looking in Sakura anymore. His attention is put on me! Can't say that I don't mind though.' _"Lee how about I just give you one dance instead? Wouldn't that be better?"

"THAT WOULD BE AMAZING!" He yelled with stars in his eyes. "HOWEVER! Neji has already warned people to not dance with you. He said during soccer along with Sasuke that if anyone danced with the girl with buns they would live to regret it."

All of their eyes grew wide, and Tenten turned just as red as Sakura did.

"Cruel words indeed." Lee told them. "Ones that should be taken with great caution if one values there life."

"See Tenten." Hinata said getting back down to business. "Neji does like you!"

"Now back to your hair!" Ino said. "We don't have much time."

The girls all worked quickly on Tenten's hair. They were still in complete awe at how amazing it looked, but their awe grew when they saw what they were doing with it. Her bangs were left in their regular Tenten style but the rest of her hair was in light curls that shaped her face. They pulled a little bit of hair back and tied it in the back of her head with a light pink ribbon. It twirled naturally like the rest of her hair did. Ino even added in a few diamonds in her hair for the extra touch! Not that any of that was needed in her hair, it was perfect before they even touched it.

"Alright Lee, from a guys' perspective how does she look?" Sakura asked.

Lee stared at Tenten. She stood their smiling with her eyes closed and a small bush on her face. Her hands were folded and her left foot was in the air.

"Well?" asked Hinata.

"Tenten…you look…beautiful." Lee told her.

_Beautiful_

The word wouldn't get out of her head. She didn't look sporty, she didn't look cute, and she didn't even look _pretty_! She was beautiful. Her heart was so touched, and tears were starting to go down her cheeks.

"We got leakage!" warned Sakura.

"Non of that!" Ino said as she took a tissue and carefully dabbed them up. "You'll ruin the makeup Hinata put on you."

"I'm sorry!" Tenten laughed. "But I'm so happy! And I wouldn't be without you guys. You're all so awesome."

They all joined in a group hug around Tenten.

"Now I'm going to cry!" Ino said as she dabbed her own tears away with the tissue.

"Come on you guys." Hinata said snapping them back into reality. "Now that we're done Tenten."

"We can work on Rock Lee." Tenten said evilly as she eyed him.

He gulped.

Tenten grabbed him by the shoulders and planted him on his bed. Without any hesitation she pulled out a small white tube, Lee assumed it was the hair gel.

"Is…that even going to be enough?" he asked almost afraid to speak.

She unscrewed the tube and began to put the orange gel on his eyebrows.

"Oh…this isn't the hair gel. This is a…_special_…kind of gel that will protect your eyebrows from the real hair gel." Before he could react she stuck a strip of white paper on each of his eyebrows. Ino, Sakura, and Hinata realized what Tenten was doing. Their faces began to turn red since they were trying to not let their laughter show. Tenten then got the real hair gel and began to quickly ass globs and blobs of it to Lee's head. Once it was all there sitting like a pile of mush she began to style and spike it. The girls were astounded with her mastery of hair spiking. She was doing it at such a speed that their own eyes couldn't keep up with her movements.

"DONE!" she shouted.

"Already?" Sakura asked.

"I've been ready for this my WHOLE life. Now what do you think of the new Rock Lee?" she asked as she stepped aside so they could all get a good look at him.

"……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………" They were all speechless.

Lee

Was

Looking

HOT!

Tenten had spiked his hair _perfeeectly_ and she even added a white headband to it. When she got that, they really didn't know, then again they didn't care. Lee was DROOL worthy!

"WOW!" Lee said as he looked in a hand held mirror. "Tenten you did a splendid job! Thank you!"

"You're welcome Lee." She said as she smiled at him innocently. "Here, I'll help you take those things off." She said motioning to the pieces of paper on his eyebrows. She grabbed each one in her hand and _YANKED_ them off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lee yelled "MY EYEBROWS MY EYEBROWS!" he whined as he held them in his hands.

"_Sorry_ Lee," Tenten said. "I forgot to mention to you that that was wax and not gel." She said as she laughed nervously.

Lee hung his head low. "I truly look like a freak!"

"Lee….you look….sooo….hoooot!" Ino said with hearts in her eyes. All three girls had them along with a stream of drool. Lee blinked at them.

"Oh jeez, here Lee." Tenten said as she threw a green rag at him. "It's not a rag it's a shirt. Take off your shirt and put that one on instead."

"But.."

"DO IT!" she yelled.

Lee unbuttoned his green cotton shirt like he was told and put on the other shirt that Tenten had given him. It was a forest green wife beater that said in white letters "HARD WORKER if you know what I mean" on it.

"NICE!" Ino, and Sakura yelled as they saw Lee's abs.

"Tenten won't I be cold in this?" he asked her.

"Don't you have a black blazer or something?" she asked him. His response was pulling one out from his suitcase. "So put that on over it. Also, I know you still carry that Konoha chain necklace around with you so you should probably put that on too."

Lee went back into his bag and pulled out a box. He opened it up and the only thing inside was a bunch of metal chains, or so it looked to be. He took it out and put it on around his neck.

"WOW! I haven't warn this in years!" he exclaimed.

"Then..why do you have it with you?" Ino asked.

"Don't even Ino." Hinata warned. "It's a long story."

"Lee you sure do clean up nicely!" Sakura told him. "So where's your mask?"

"Right here." He said as he picked it up off of his bed. He put it on himself and looked into the mirror again. "Now no one will see my eyebrows." He said in relief.

"_not if I have anything to say about it._" Tenten mumbled.

"So are we ready?!" Ino asked as she opened up Lee's cabin door.

"Can't keep the guys waiting!" Sakura said as they all stepped out.

"Will be their shortly." Tenten said as she took a comb to Lee's head. "I want to fix this one part. We'll follow right after you!"

"Hurry up then!" Hinata yelled as the door shut behind her.

They all walked over to the dance hall and took a deep breath.

"This is it." Ino said solemnly.

"Last time we get to see them." Sakura said.

"At least…until next year." Hinata said trying to sound a little bit more upbeat. It was working. "Fine." She said

"Hm?" they both looked up at her.

"You two can stay out here if you're going to be mope, but I don't want to waste anymore time. I'm going in there to see Naruto! And we're going to have the best night ever, last or not last. Don't ruin this for me!"

They both smiled.

"You're right, Hinata." Sakura said.

"Let's hurry before someone takes our partners." Ino smirked.

They each put their masks on and opened up the doors. They stepped into the bright lights and pounding music. The room looked as amazing as it did last night, except for one thing.

No one was dancing.

**

* * *

**

Sorry about these late updates, i know they seem to be getting longer by the second. I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU!

_IN MY PROFILE ARE PICTURES OF THE GIRLS DRESSES AND ROCK LEE! They're not my drawings...BUT IT'S SUPER GOOD! CHECK IT OUT, YOU'LL LOOOOOVE IT!_


	28. Chapter 28

Although it couldn't be seen, all three girls had their eyes opened up wide. NO ONE was dancing AGAIN! Some people were swaying to the music but not a person was in the middle of the floor trying to start the dance that was supposed to have started twenty minutes ago.

"I don't understand." Ino said as she looked around the room. "Do these people really not know how to start up a dance?!"

Sakura put her hands on her hips as she scoped the room. "I can't find Sasuke." She disappointingly said.

"Well then look for Naruto." Ino said as she put her two hands over her eyeholes to better her search for Naruto. "Just look for bright blonde hair."

"Or if we don't go anywhere they'll see us since we're probably making a scene." Hinata put bluntly.

"You're right." Ino smirked as she made a pose. "We _are_ the hottest people here. I'm sure when we walked in through those doors the room's temperature DROPPED!" she said as she made another sexy pose.

"Um….don't you mean the temperature rose?" Sakura asked.

"I didn't mean that Ino." Hinata said ignoring Sakura's comment. "I meant how we just SLAMMED into the dance, I'm sure they noticed us come in. Even if they didn't they'll see Sakura's pink hair, or your long blonde hair."

"So our good looks have nothing to do with it?" Ino asked.

"Nope, that's just a plus." Sakura said giving her the thumbs up.

"Well my woman's intuition tells me they're probably by the table with the most food." Ino said knowingly. "So I say we go find that!" she put her hands on her hips to make it final, and before any protest was heard she walked away.

Hinata sweat dropped. "Fine Ino. Let's do it the hard way." Grudgingly she and Sakura walked right after her as people began to eye them, and it wasn't just the boys who were checking them out. Some of the girls were admiring the outfits and masks they were wearing. They didn't have time to listen to the compliments since they were on search and find mission for the guys.

**

* * *

**

Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke all stood at the table with the most food as they stared at the doors watching a wide flow of girls stream in. They didn't say a word but all kept staring at the doors to see if they could see four certain girls bob their heads right by them.

(Looking at the snack table) Shikamaru was on the far left standing sideways with his hands in his pockets. He had on a forest green cotton shirt with black pants, and his silk tie was black. Neji stood facing forward with his arms crossed and his eyes lazily looking at the door to a person to the door to a speck of dust _**back**_ to the door to no where at all and at the door again. He had on a white cotton shirt with black silk tie and black pants. He also had his hair pulled back into a low ponytail. The only difference from his current outfit to the one he wore in the beginning of the summer was he wasn't wearing his blazer. Naruto stood next to him looking like he was bored or he didn't really feel like being there at the moment. His hands were back behind his head and he was leaning up against the table while wearing black pants, a light blue shirt with sleeves already rolled up and a navy blue tie that had the Konoha symbol on the end. Sasuke was next to him looking like he was leaning back against Naruto, even though he wasn't, in black pants, and a red shirt with a black silk tie. On the end of his black tie was the Uchiha crest sewn right in. At random moments in time he kept blowing a piece of hair that was in his face away, but somehow the damn thing made its way to in front of him again.

'_Hair gel…damn it.'_ He thought to himself coolly. 'Should have used some.'

'This is it.' Neji thought to himself as he kept squeezing his fists and shaking his fingers, also making very unnoticeable to the guys around him. 'This'll be the last time I see her. I don't know what to say.' "…hmm…" Neji sighed as he continued to stare anxiously at the door.

Naruto had his hands in his pockets and continued to stare down at the ground gloomily. He was rethinking about the phone conversation he had had with Chouji right before they all came down to the dance. It was so unexpected for him to hear, and it was almost so upsetting he almost felt like not coming to the dance. His upset mood was even contagious to the rest of his friends who were feeling pretty bad for him as well.

**

* * *

**

_FLASHBACK_

"_SHIKAMARU!" Naruto yelled from upstairs. Shikamaru was sitting on the couch with his head thrown over the back._

"_whaaaaat now?!?" he yelled clearly annoyed with Naruto keeping them all late._

"_I hate all of your ties! There isn't one cool one I can borrow!" Naruto yelled making Shikamaru sweat drop. _

"_Naruto!" yelled Sasuke. "Why aren't you using one of your own ties?"_

_They all waited for a response but heard none. Instead, they heard the footsteps of Naruto running back to his room to go through his stuff to find a tie. _

"_You mean he didn't even think to check his own suitcase before he asked to borrow somebody else's tie?" Neji asked._

_Sasuke and Shikamaru both sighed as Shikamaru's cell phone began to ring in his pocket._

"_Hm?" he took it out and looked at the screen._

"_Who would be calling you now?" Neji asked as he stood behind Shikamaru. Shikamaru opened up his cell phone._

"_Hello? OH Chouji! What's up?"_

"_Isn't that the pudgy kid Shikamaru hangs out with sometimes?" Neji asked as Sasuke stood next to Neji behind Shikamaru. They both stared at Shikamaru as he stood up to walk around a little as they listened to what seemed to be a one way conversation. _

"_So did you loose any weight?...Because of the paper job you took over for Naruto…….you got WHAT?" Now Neji and Sasuke were trying to hear more intently. Shikamaru began to pace around the room rapidly. "BUT….how…..are you sure?...when did this………..I see…..I'll have to tell him……………..don't worry about it, but now I have to go………I'll talk to you later. Bye." Shikamaru shut his phone and threw it at the couch. He ran his hands over his head as he let out a loud sigh._

"_What was that all about?" Sasuke asked._

"_That was my friend Chouji. He was taking over Naruto's route for him while Naruto was at camp, but. Well, Chouji's not exactly the most physical person around so he was always behind in his deliveries. They fired him within the first week!"_

"_That's a shame." Neji said almost sarcastically._

"_Yeah, but that won't effect Naruto right?" Sasuke asked. _

"_Actually….they found a replacement for Naruto. This guy does the work just as well as Naruto does, and they don't get any complaints from any of their clients." Shikamaru explained. _

"_So he…." Sasuke paused what he was going to say when they all heard Naruto run down stairs with his tie around his neck._

"_Hey remember this thing?!" he asked them as he proudly held the end of the tie up to show the Konoha symbol that was sewn in red. "Man this thing sure has been through a lot!" he said turning the tie to look at the symbol himself. "I remember buying it!"_

"_It was too big when you first got it." Shikamaru laughed as he remembered the day Naruto showed them all a tie he bought with his very own money when he first started his paper route. It was too big on him but he really only wanted it for the Konoha symbol. He told them all it would help him find the road to being Hokage, and he had to start loving his home more before he could be one. _

"_He still hasn't grown into it." Sasuke smirked._

"_Hey SHUTUP! It fits me just fine." He said as he straightened it out. "So are we ready to go?" _

_No one responded to him and tried to avoid eye contact with him._

"…_Hey guys…who died?" he asked confused. _

"_Do you remember Chouji?" Sasuke asked him._

"_Well yeah, he's taking over my route for a while. Why? What about him?"_

"_Here." Shikamaru said handing his phone over to Naruto. Naruto took it and could hear it already ringing. "You better ask him about your job."_

"_Hello…Shikamaru?" asked Chouji's voice._

"_Hey..this is Naruto."_

"_Yeah, well sorry about the whole job thing. It wasn't my fault but I hope you'll be okay." _

"_Okay? Okay with what?" Naruto asked confused. _

_END FLASHBACK_

"So does anyone else want to know where they are?" Shikamaru asked snapping Naruto out of his thoughts.

"Yeah what could be taking them?" Sasuke asked.

"You know," came the cool voice of Kakashi who appeared near Shikamaru wearing a dog mask, "You're all in dress code violation. You might want to put your masks on now." All of the guys did as they were told and stuck on their masks. "A fox Naruto? Well that one couldn't be more perfect for you."

"Huh…and what's that supposed to mean?" he asked hotly.

"Uh…never mind. SO do any of you want to start the dance for us?" he asked them.

"How can they?" asked Asuma who approached them wearing a plain white mask with four red lines coming from the eyes. "They don't have their partners."

"Oh yes….those four." Kakashi said as he rubbed his head. "I just saw them a while ago."

"So they're here?" Sasuke asked.

"Does anybody see Kurenai?" Kakashi asked as he looked around.

"I'll show you." Asuma said as the two men walked away.

"Pft, so much for that." Sasuke scoffed.

"So if they're here should we look for them?" Naruto asked

"Just hold on." Said Shikamaru. "Just look for them from where you are."

"Hmp. You'll do anything that involves the least amount of effort." Naruto scoffed.

As they stood there looking with their eyes three girls came up to them with their hands folded right below their chests. They were each standing in front of Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji who each were all thinking the same thing, 'SHIT!'

'_What a drag. Even with masks on they all get the girls.' _Shikamaru thought. _'huh…story of my life.'_

"Any of you guys want to help us start this dance up?" the girl in front of Neji asked.

"Actually we're quite against this dance. We think we'll just stand here until the whole thing is over." Sasuke said very bluntly.

"GREAT!" the girl in front of Naruto said as she lifted her hands to her face. "We'll hang out with you guys!" Each guy sweat dropped as a bunch of stars and hearts formed around the girls who stared admiringly at the three.

"Is it me," Shikamaru said as he leaned in near Neji. "Or do these girls sound like they're a year younger then us?"

Neji sweat dropped even more.

"Huh?" the girl in front of Naruto said as she turned around to face the front doors that had just slammed open. "HEY! Those girls!" she said alarmed. Her companions, along with the guys, turned to look at what she reacted to. All of they're eyes grew wide at the sight they were seeing.

"Hey they're masks!" the girls in front of Sasuke squealed. "They're not just white and a color; they have many cute colors on them!"

"Not fair!" stomped the girl who was in front of Neji.

At the front doors were three girls who were wearing three very different masks on. The girl with the cat mask had pink glitter designs around it and also made a tongue sticking out of its mouth and eyelashes. The girl with the bunny mask also had a tongue sticking out of her mouth in black glitter. Her mask also had eyelashes and little swirly marks around the cheeks. The girl wearing the dove mask gave her a dove a nose ring with a drop of blue glitter paint and she made her left eyehole look like it was winking by adding an upside down "U" and she too gave her eyes eyelashes. The four guys automatically knew who the girls were, but were confused why there were only three and not four.

"Who the hell do those sluts think they are?" the girl in front of Naruto asked.

The guys all gave them cold glares from under there masks, but instead of saying anything they just left them all standing there. Each girl stood bewildered.

"Hey where are they going?" the girl in front of Naruto asked.

"Pft, that was RUDE!" the one in front of Neji yelled.

"So troublesome." Shikamaru murmured as they made their way through a bunch of people.

"Did you guys see Tenten?" Neji asked them as they made it closer to the front doors.

"No." Sasuke put simply.

"Last time we were at the dance we had people missing too." Commented Neji.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Hinata and Sakura." Sasuke told him. "And you too since you ran away from us. Idiot."

"I thought they were there, that's why I ran away." Naruto told them.

"Well can we just get to them before they disappear." Neji asked as he pushed through people.

"…great…too late.." Shikamaru sighed as they approached the entrance that was empty.

"So where do you think they all went?" Naruto asked as they all turned to stare at the herd of people in front of them.

"To where they thought we would be, _which_ is where we used to be." Shikamaru explained very nonchalantly.

"What makes you think that?" Naruto asked even though he soon remembered this was Shikamaru, the guy who predicted the moves of everyone and their mother.

"Five bucks says it was Ino's idea." He wagered.

"Bet." Sasuke and Neji said at once as they one at a time slapped his hand making it final.

"Debt!" Naruto said putting both of his hands up. "I owe Kiba some more money."

"So do we go back to the table then?" Neji asked.

"Such a drag." Shikamaru said in a boring tone as they all walked back to where they came from. As they walked to the snack table they saw two of the girls they were looking for with one missing.

**

* * *

**

"So Ino where are they?" Hinata asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. Thank goodness she was wearing a mask so Ino couldn't see her annoyed expression on her face.

"Well…..maybe they went to the smaller one since it would probably be less crowded." Ino thought as she stroked her chin intelligently. Hinata and Sakura both hung their heads with an additional sweat drop. "So let's go there!" Ino said very chipper.

"Hold up!" Sakura yelled to grab Ino's attention. "For a second could we please go with some Hinata logic and not Ino logic?"

"Hey! What's wrong with my logic?" Ino demanded.

"I'll show you." Hinata said. "You want to go to the other table? Watch how staying in one place helps." Without any further argument Hinata left them both and disappeared into the sea of people.

"Dollar and a quarter says she's right." Sakura said as she stared off in the direction Hinata just went.

Ino crossed her arms and let out a "hmpf" noise, but before she could protest against what had just happened somebody tapped her on the shoulder causing her to turn around to see herself surrounded with four guys wearing masks.

"Mind if we finally dance?" asked the guy in the deer mask.

Common sense didn't kick in at first and Ino was about to decline his request, but then she began to take in the whole picture that she was looking at. Spiky brown hair, lazy posture, and through the holes on the mask she could make out dark eyes looking at her with warmth.

"Oh…Shikamaru!" she said growing more delighted with every passing second.

"Were you all waiting long?" Sakura asked as Sasuke came and put his arm around her waist like it was no big deal. Her cheeks burnt up at the sweet gesture.

"Not at all." Sasuke assured.

"Where did Hinata go?" asked Neji. "She was the other girl that came in right?"

"Yeah. She went that way." Sakura said pointing towards the other snack table. "She was proving a point to Ino."

"Hey!" Ino protested.

"What was she trying to prove?" asked Neji.

"Well we were going to wait at the door for you guys to come and get us but _INO_ decided that the smarter thing to do was to find you at a snack table." Sakura explained.

"Looks like I win the bet." Shikamaru smirked.

"Me too! You're lucky that it was only a dollar and a quarter Ino." Sakura told her.

"I don't think I'd ever want to gamble against Sakura or Shikamaru." Commented Sasuke as he squeezed Sakura's waist a little.

"So where is Tenten?" Neji asked finally getting the courage to ask where she was.

"Oh she's…hey where'd Naruto go?" Sakura asked as she turned her head to look around.

"Oh I didn't even see him." Ino said.

"Probably to get Hinata. I guess he went in the direction Sakura pointed." Shikamaru suggested as he slouched closer to Ino.

"So then where's Tenten?" Sasuke asked. "She didn't walk in with you, did she even come?"

Sakura was about to explain the whole Lee situation when the doors opened up again causing her to gasp. Her friends all turned to see who had just slammed open the doors and were surprised at the phenomenal sight in front of them. A beautiful couple had just walked in, arms linked, striding as if they had practiced this entrance for weeks. The guy, who had every female eye on him, was wearing a bear mask and his outfit of choice was almost questionable. He wore what could have almost been called casual clothes, but with the added blazer it was considered acceptable, and his perfectly spiked hair would have won him 'Most Drool Worthy Award'. He was arm candy to a stunning young woman with wavy brown hair that dazzled even more with the diamonds placed in it. She wore a Chinese styled dress that shaped her delicate looking body, and nearly every guy grew weak in the knees. At first the couple just stood there only looking around when the bear mask noticed Neji.

'_Is he….looking at me?'_ Neji thought to himself. It was confirmed when the bear mask pointed at Neji and lead the girl towards him. _'They're both coming this way? But who is that guy, and who is she?' _It all became clearer when Neji got a better look at the girl's mask. It was of a bear, or more accurately a panda. It had added designs on it in pink glitter like a tongue that was sticking out, eyelashes and a couple of hearts. _'If she has the same designs as Ino and Sakura….wouldn't that make her?...Tenten?' _Neji gulped and his brow began to sweat. He watched her body sway as she walked towards him. He knew she had an amazing body, he already saw a lot of it when she was in her bathing suit for crying out loud, but now she seemed to look so much more stunning then before. His heart picked up a few beats as the two had reached the group. Most noises were blocked out of his head, like the wolf whistling that had been going on as she walked by groups of hormonal boys.

'_Stunning.' _Neji thought to himself.

"Now why didn't I make an entrance like that?" Ino asked as she nudged Tenten in the side playfully.

"Well…" began Tenten's voice.

'_It sounds like her. But. She sounds totally different. So much more elegant.' _Neji thought as his heart began to quicken even more. It was almost as if Tenten wasn't even there.

"…brunettes do it better!" she laughed.

There she was. Neji then began to relax. Good old Tenten was still here.

"Hey!" Ino and Sakura both yelled.

"Do what?" Shikamaru asked. "What do brunettes do better?"

"Asked the genius." Laughed Sasuke. They all joined in with his laughing as Tenten pulled up her mask. On impulse Neji lifted his up as well, why he wasn't exactly sure. He felt as if it was the proper thing for a gentleman to do, like when a lady stands up from her seat the rest of the men do as well.

Tenten looked directly at Neji with a smile. Neji didn't even try to hide his blush.

That was Tenten's smile, but it was on the face of a dolled up super model. It was strange, and yet, pleasing to Neji. It was her, and yet, it wasn't her. Regardless, Neji returned the smile equaling the same exact warmth as she had shown him. Tenten opened her mouth to speak to Neji but Ino quickly pushed her mask right back down.

"Heyheyhey!" Ino yelled. "You need to preserve that beautiful face Hinata gave you."

"But then how will she show it off?" asked Lee who stood there almost unnoticed.

"Le…Lee?" Sasuke asked stumbling over his own words. Lee lifted his mask to reveal his smiling face.

"WOAH! Lee?!" Shikamaru yelled shocked.

"Where did your eyebrows go?" Sasuke asked. Neji then realized that they had been waxed off, and….didn't he walk in with Tenten?

'_Oh no! Oh GOD no!' _Neji thought to himself. _'This is dork Lee, but now he looks more…more like….'_

"He's almost as hot as Sasuke no?" Neji heard Ino whisper to Tenten who giggled in return. Just as Neji had feared. Tenten came in with him so she obviously had _some_ sort of feelings for him if she did that. Was he loosing her to Lee? Did he even have her to begin with?

No.

Neji Hyuuga lost to know one beneath him, ESPECIALLY not Rock Lee. Time to tear him down.

"It's about time you did something to your face Lee, too bad it doesn't look good at all.**"**

Yeah that's what he would say. Neji cleared his throat and got ready for his attack when he was interrupted by Sasuke.

"You waxed your own eyebrows?"

Okay now he would jab him.

"Actually no." Lee said before Neji had a chance to speak. "Tenten did all of this, she insisted." Lee shrugged.

Neji paled.

If he had said one word about Lee's new look he would have had to face the wrath of Tenten, not to mention she would probably want nothing to do with him for the rest of the night and spend most of it with Lee. He praised whatever god had been so merciful towards him as he went back to his cool composure.

"HUH! Tenten!?" gasped a voice that made the entire group turn. They turned to see two tall girls with the masks of a weasel and a mouse. The mouse had curly green hair and a simple blue sun dress on with white flower designs in it. The weasel had four blonde pigtails and a simple little black halter dress.

"Livvy? Temari?" asked Sakura.

"Oh my GOSH! Look how nice your hair is!" Livvy cried as she hugged Tenten.

"Ino." Whispered Temari. "Who's this hot guy Tenten is with?"

Ino laughed. "That's Lee." She whispered back. Temari paled.

'_GROSS! I just thought Lee Rock was HOT!' _Temari then mentally died.

"Temari!" Lee said excitedly. "You look positively stunning! And you Livvy look absolutely radiant!"

"Thank you Lee." Livvy said as she slightly blushed under her mask.

"You're sweet kid." Temari said remaining cool.

"So where's Kiba?" Ino asked as she looked over at Livvy.

"Haven't seen him." She put simply. "He could be any of these masks."

"Tenten?" asked a male voice. Everyone turned around to see a brown haired guy with a shark shaped mask.

"Uhhh….yes?" she asked him.

"It's me, Yashiro!"

That name brought a sour taste to almost everyone's mouth, especially Neji's.

"Oh…hi there." She said remaining polite.

"What do you need help with?" Neji asked in a very threatening way. His two friends backed him with pissed off looking postures.

"Hey, hey, I'm just here to see if Tenten would start this dance up with me. I have no business here with _you_." he spat.

"Her business is my business." Neji said in an almost motionless tone. "I suggest you just leave now."

"What do you think you'll do about it?" Yashiro hissed. "There are councilors everywhere; you won't even be able to lay a finger on me." Neji clenched his fists in rage, but Yashiro was right. He couldn't do anything about it, well, not _now_ anyways but he was an inch away from doing just that.

Before any more words were spoken Tenten laid her index finger on Yashiro's shoulder.

"Neji might not be able to lay a finger on you, but remember.." she then made her voice more hushed. "..I can."

That was warning enough. Yashiro wasn't going to bother them anymore and without anyone else threatening him he turned and departed from the group.

"Man! I wish I could have seen the bastard's face!" Sakura whined.

"Nice work there Tenten." Temari congratulated.

"You go girl!" Ino cheered.

"No big deal, that jerk was getting on my nerves. I'm just glad that I was the one who finally shut him up." Tenten said proudly. "Neji! Will you! Dance with me?!" she blurted out next.

Everyone stared at her a little curiously.

"I…uh…" Neji's body was then pushed towards Tenten, courtesy of Ino.

"Sounds like a yes to me!" she yelled as the two went for the dance floor. "Shikamaru come on!" she yelled as she grabbed his hands and pulled him after their friends.

"But…Ino I….!"

"Come on Shikamaru!" she laughed as she pulled him past people.

"Sakura," Temari began. "Didn't you and Hinata start off the last dance?"

"Yeah we did!" she said happily as she put her arm around Sasuke's waste.

"Then why don't you go join your peeps?" Livvy asked.

"Woe! Last time I started it was with a tipsy Hinata." She explained.

"She was tipsy?" Livvy asked surprised.

"She was drinking?!" Sasuke asked a little alert.

"Oh no!" Sakura yelled making sure that they didn't get the wrong idea. "She was drugged up."

"Oh." They all responded.

"Wait...WHAT?!" Sasuke yelled.

**

* * *

**

Hinata had left her friends and made her way to the snack table to where Ino had suggested they go. Hinata knew that her idea was definitely the right one to do, but then she realized half way to the snack table that doing what she was doing now was just plain stupid. However, she decided to hit her destination anyways and then do a 180 back to her friends. On her way to the table she could hear guys making little remarks about her, and since Hinata was always a little self-conscious she wasn't sure if they were bad or good.

'_Just keep walking, just keep walking.' _She kept telling herself. _'At least I have this mask on. No one can see my face so that's good.'_

'_**You just always have to believe that everyone is shyer than you.'**_ came the voice of the younger Tenten who told Hinata that when they first met at Camp Jutsu.

Hinata put her hands on her hips and began walking with a more confident stride. She could do this. Hell YEAH she could do this. She didn't care if any of these guys thought she looked like shit or if she was looking banging, the only one she was hoping to impress was Naruto.

_Touch_

She put her hand down on the snack table and smiled at it.

'_Made it.' _She thought to herself. _'No guys in sight. There you go Ino!' _she thought as she laughed in her mind. She turned around to head back to her friends who were probably with the guys, just like she had predicted, but a tall male was standing right in front of her. She took a step back since he was tall to her and the lights and small holes in her mask also made it hard for her to see him. She couldn't make out his mask right away but she knew she didn't know him since his hair was blue and spiky.

"Oh excuse me." He said to her as a loud song began to play. "Did I scare you?" he asked since she backed up when she was next to him.

"…uuuuhh…" Hinata shook her head no. She began to act like she was shy again.

"Sorry anyways, you just looked a little shaken up is all. My name is Sebastian by the way," he said giving her his hand. "so who might you be?"

Fast on her toes and putting all the acting skills that Ino had taught her to use Hinata grabbed his hand and began to shake it in a very polite manner saying in a British accent,

"I might just be Isabel..la. Isabella!" she decided.

"So I couldn't help but notice how you looked lost. Are you?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his light blue shirt and navy blue tie with the Konoha symbol on the end.

"Just looking for some of my mates!" she lied. _'That was more Australian then British. OOPS!'_

"Were you at the first dance? I don't remember seeing you there?" he asked her.

"Well maybe you did! How can you know if we're all wearing masks?" Hinata asked as she inwardly giggled at her lie.

"Hmp, good point. But I must have danced with you. I made sure I danced with all the hot girls."

Hinata blushed. "Well I'm not really that pretty so you probably didn't dance with me then." (AN: just a reminder, she still has an accent going on.)

"Hmm." He began to think to himself.

"Besides, wouldn't you have remembered my accent?" she asked. _'Ha, now I got him.' _She thought proudly of herself for tricking him.

"That's true." He said admitting to that fact. He then lowered his head closer to hers making her a little uncomfortable. "But last time you didn't exactly have an accent…did you?" he asked her slyly.

Hinata's heart almost stopped. It was almost scary to her that this guy knew she was lying to him, and it made her even more nervous to think that he probably knew who she actually was.

Still speaking in her fake accent she took a few steps back away from Sebastian. "I…uhh…have no idea what you are…talking…?" Hinata then noticed Sebastian's blue hair more closely. The front was blue for sure, but then the back was yellow. Her eyes then looked behind Sebastian to where a guy, who had his mask off, was being yelled at by Iruka Sensei, who had his mask on the side of his face. He was shaking around a can of blue spray paint in a can as he wagged his finger at the boy. The boy also had blue hair, the same as Sebastian who now had Hinata's attention again.

"So how many girls _did_ you dance with last time?" she asked him slyly.

Hinata could almost feel him smirking behind his mask.

"Just one." He said extending out his index finger to show her one.

"And uh…wasn't your hair a little less blue?" she shrugged as she dropped her accent.

"Maybe a little." He said lightheartedly.

"A fox huh?" Hinata said commenting on "Sebastian's" mask. "Fits you like a glove…" She laughed as she went and hugged him. "…Naruto."

"So tell me what's with the accent." He asked her as he hugged her tighter.

"Tell _me_ what's with the blue hair." She laughed.

"That guy over there is running by people with a can of spray paint." Naruto said as he put his left arm around Hinata's shoulder so he could point at the guy who was still getting yelled at by Iruka with his right hand. "He got me as I was fixing my mask so my whole forehead is blue!" Naruto laughed.

"I didn't even know that was you!" she told him. "I wasn't sure of your voice either since the music was getting louder." Hinata told him.

"So the accent?" he asked her again.

"I guess you caught me at a bold moment." She told him. "Or to put it another way, what happens at Camp _stays_ at Camp." Naruto laughed when the doors slammed open. "Huh, Look!" Hinata pointed as she began to jump up and down excitedly.

Naruto turned and looked at the two people who had just walk in. The girl he didn't seem too interested in; it was the guy who made Naruto's eyes grow wide.

"Isn't that Lee?!" he yelled.

"Yeah, how'd you recognize him?" Hinata asked confused.

"The bear mask. He said he would give it to me when I grabbed the mouse mask."

"You were….originally a mouse?" Hinata asked in disbelief.

"Yup, sure was. Then Lee said he'd give me his mask, but being the noble guy that I am I let him keep it." He said as he pointed at himself with his thumb.

"Oh! That was so great of you Naruto." Hinata said with stars all in her eyes.

"W_eeee_ll, I try to help others!" he said as he modestly rubbed the back of his head. Hinata then grabbed one of his arms which almost cause him to fall over. "AAAH!"

"Come on! Let's go back over with the others." She laughed as she dragged him threw people. Naruto then pulled his arm away from her pull and stopped following her. "Hm?" Hinata turned around confused why Naruto stopped walking with her, but she grew even more confused when he grabbed both of her hands and pulled her closer to him.

"I don't want to share you." he told her quietly.

Her eyes grew wide under her mask and her breath was soon made short. Her knees began to quake and the rest of her upper body wouldn't move. Naruto moved a little bit closer to her and looked down at the ground, if it was in shyness Hinata couldn't tell because of his mask. His right hand slid off her hand and onto her wrist. The entire right half of her body was soon covered in goose bumps. The six words he spoke made such an emotional impact on her that she couldn't say anything.

"Hinata?" he asked her.

"…Naruto." She almost whispered since that was all she could muster out.

"Is...it just me…or do you have butterflies too?" he asked her. Hinata let out an almost nervous laugh.

"Mine are dive bombers!" she said as she squeezed her hands a little tighter around his hand and arm.

"I've never been in love before." He said as he held her hands now squeezing them tightly. Hinata tried to gulp but her throat had suddenly dried up completely. Her arms started to shake and her heart was so loud it was in her ears!

She wasn't responding and knew that was probably concerning Naruto, but not only couldn't she talk she didn't know what to say. His hands loosened and he began to take them away from hers when some unknown source from the middle of her chest exploded.

"Naruto!" she yelled as she grabbed his arms right at his elbows. Her heart raced even more, but it only raced because she was scared. She was scared that Naruto was letting go of her forever and that made her whole entire body shake with nerves.

Naruto was still surprised that she had just yelled his name like that and grabbed his arms. Her head was facing the ground but then she looked right up at Naruto which sent more butterflies into his stomach.

"Are..you sure?" she asked putting her face down to the side to hide her shyness, even though she was still wearing a mask.

"…uuuuuhh…" Hinata looked quickly back at him.

"That you're in love." She said louder. "Are you sure you're in love?"

"Hinata." He said quietly. "I'm sure."

It took her breath away again. She couldn't believe that someone could love her, not in her wildest dreams could she believe this. She just kept denying this, it couldn't be true. Not at all could any one love her right away! Her father never loved her right away; Ino sure didn't like her right away along with Tenten, Sasuke, Neji, and her own sister.

"Really?" she heard herself whisper.

"Yes!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed her arms almost shaking her. Her mask fell off since Naruto pulled her over so fast. He could see her face completely wide eyed and confused, and surprised and scared. He could read every emotion she was having at that moment. "I love you! I'm sorry, but I LOVE YOU!" he yelled trying to get it threw to her. He then took his own mask off and dropped it on the ground not caring one thing about it. He stared at her eyes. His face almost looked frustrated and it was upset, nearly crying? "I know," he continued. "that I don't deserve you. I get that you should probably be with someone from a noble clan, but I just can't help still loving you. I think…I might….always love you." he said now sounding more depressed with each word that reminded him of how he couldn't be with her and yet would always love her. "I wish I could make myself better for you, but I can't. I mean….I have almost little to nothing to prove I'm even worthy of your time but..."

"Naruto…" Hinata said sounding surprised.

'_Is this the part where she lets me down easy?' _he thought glumly to himself. He was waiting for her to look regretful and sorrowful for his sake, but instead Hinata's facial features took on a different appearance. She smiled warmly at him and was already tearing up in the corner of her eyes.

"I…_umm_….You.._well_…you make me really shy and I feel like myself completely around you. I seem to stutter more often when I'm with you, and I feel safe, and I think I'm rambling now but…"

"Hinata." He asked her being straightforward. "What are you saying?"

"I loveyoutoo!" She said letting the words that had been held up in heart for a while _finally_ escape. She had no idea where that courage came from. It was this spark in her heart that gave birth to a million more butterflies in her stomach.

Naruto's face then transformed from a patient waiting face to an overjoyed face full of the most amazing happiness. Right as his smile cracked he let out a lot of laughter.

"Are you sure?" he laughed. Hinata wasn't sure if he was just making fun of her or not but she playfully hit him in the chest with her right hand. Naruto, still laughing, grabbed her right arm and pulled her into a great big hug. "…..Hinata." he said breathing her name.

"Naruto." She breathed. "I have to tell you something."

"Okay. What?"

"I like you just the way you are." She whispered while giving him a tighter squeeze. She let him go loosely enough so she could look at his face, which was looking pretty confused. "You don't have to make yourself any better. You're already perfect." She said with all honesty.

'_Hinata?' _Naruto couldn't believe someone would say such a thing about him. He was perfect? He couldn't accept this. He was always treated like trash and now somebody told him that he was perfect, which meant faultless. _'I guess that's how it is; when somebody loves you.'_

Naruto let out another hardy laugh, an emotion completely opposite of what he was thinking. "You don't have to make me feel better Hinata."

"Naruto!" she laughed. "I never lie!"

His face went right back to being shocked and puzzled. She really did think he was perfect the way he was. Naruto hugged her again wrapping his arms around her even tighter and more possessively. The aroma of her hair filled his nostrils and sent a sensation to his chest.

"Hinata? Will you dance with me?" he asked still embracing her.

"I thought you'd never ask." She said till holding onto him.

"Are you on drugs still?"

"Huh?" Naruto and Hinata both went as they both looked at the other and then to where the voice had come from.

Standing in front of them was what looked to be Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke had his arms crossed around his chest and stared Hinata down, or so it appeared do to his mask hiding his facial features.

"WHAAA?!" both Hinata and Naruto both asked.

"Sasuke!" Sakura whined. "I told you, that's **not** what I meant!"

"Sakura, what's going on?" Hinata laughed.

"Remember how at the last dance the nurse gave you some stuff to make your ankle feel better?" asked Sakura. Hinata nodded. "That's why you were a little tipsy at first when we got here remember?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry Sasuke to worry you, but I hurt my ankle and the nurse gave me some strong pain killers. I think they were made for cows or something cause they were so strong." Hinata joked.

"Well alright." Sasuke said. "But I wouldn't tell Neji this story, he might take it the wrong way too."

"Naruto?" Sakura asked. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, hey Sakura!" Naruto laughed as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Trying to look like me?" Sasuke smirked.

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled. "First of all my hair is **blue** not **black**! Second of all….be right back." Naruto said as he ran threw the crowd of people.

"…Where..?" Sakura began to ask when Hinata and Sasuke answered her unasked question.

"Bathroom." They both said.

"Oh!" she said sounding silly. "Hinata, you should see Livvy and Temari. Both of them look really cute."

"I'll have to go find them later." She said as she picked her and Naruto's masks up.

"Might as well go find them now before Naruto comes back." Sasuke lazily suggested.

"Oh! You're right. I'll go find them now." She said as she began to walk in the direction from where they came from, but not before she elbowed Sasuke in the arm and throwing him a wink. He blushed a little since Hinata thought that that was his plan. To get him and Sakura alone again, and although it wasn't his plan at all he still used this to his advantage.

Sakura felt his arms go around her from behind and he gave her a warm and loving embrace. She grabbed his arms and hugged them tighter around herself.

"So that was your plan." Sakura laughed. He didn't say anything which gave her the idea that she was correct. "I hope they start dancing soon so we can get this dance going before _we_ all have to."

"Hey Sakura?" Sasuke began to ask her. She couldn't hear him since the music began to blare louder and people were cheering.

"HEY! Sounds like they started!" Sakura said as she took Sasuke's hands. "Do you want to go over and dance now?" she asked with big jade eyes.

Sasuke smirked under his mask. Normally a girl would have just grabbed his hands, just like Sakura had just done, and dragged him over to dance. Sakura was different from most girls. She asked him sweetly before she did anything, most of the time.

"Whatever you want." He told her as nudged her towards the dancing that was going on.

**

* * *

**

The two girls alone gathered most of the attention, whether it was because of their fabulous dresses on their beautiful bodies, their glittery masks that made them standout, or their partners that most girls envied. Ino and Tenten took in all the attention and their confidence meter was 100 percent off the charts. Being with these two girls also made Neji and Shikamaru feel important since, in their opinion, they were with the most beautiful girls at the dance. Starting up this dance, knowing that they had these beautiful partners, would be a piece of cake. They just needed a fast pace song to get them going.

Just as they were all thinking this, "Chicken Noodle Soup Remix" began to play.

"NO WAY!" Tenten and Ino both yelled as they jumped up a couple of times do to their explosive excitement.

"What?" Shikamaru regrettably asked.

"This is our favorite song!" Tenten told him. "But not many people have heard of it, so we were both surprised that we knew it."

"It's as if the gods themselves gave us this song on purpose to start the dance." Ino joked. "Let's go!"

Both girls then went to their partners ready to dance/grind it up with them, but to their complete **shock** the guys seemed to turn the tables on them. Shikamaru, surprisingly, started first but the guys were the leads as they took them dead and center of the dance floor. People began to cheer them all on as they hit it up on the dance floor. Their audience made them get into the music even more, but even though they could _hear_ the screams it was as if the bodies they belonged to were no longer in existent. Each couple only focused on their partner. Their eyes never lingered off of the others and even when they would drop down low or spin their eyes went right back as if they had never even moved. After the song had finished the next fast song had started and _still_ no one had joined the two brave couples who were still dancing in the middle of everyone.

"Look Out!" came the voice of Sasuke who, while laughing, pulled Sakura over with his friends. Each of them broke out of their trances and looked over at their friends who had finally joined them.

"About time!" Ino laughed.

"Where's Hinata and Naruto?" asked Shikamaru.

"They're coming!" Sakura yelled. She figured that was the best thing to say since Neji was there, but taking a closer look at him she noticed he was too entranced on Tenten that she could have yelled 'Hinata was pregnant!' and he wouldn't have noticed.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke laughed as he noticed Sakura staring at Neji and Tenten.

"Oh nothing!" she said as she put her one hand on his right shoulder. "I was just thinking that they look cute together."

They both began to dance to the music and to Sakura that meant that the conversation was over, but Sasuke continued on the topic. "Did you know Neji lives near me?" he asked her curiously.

"Ummm…yes." She said. _'Is he just trying to make conversation now?' _she thought to herself.

"Well Hinata told me that Tenten lives up that way too." He continued. "I think she said she's forty minutes away from where I live."

"Isn't that funny?!" Sakura laughed. "I guess that means they can see each other still."

'_Didn't she understand where I was going with that?' _"That's what I thought too." Sasuke said with his excitement level decreasing. Sakura looked at him confused. "Then I remembered how Neji lives thirty minutes in the other direction. Also, Neji's a busy person. It's hard for us to ever get a hold of him."

"Hm! Really?" she asked as she looked back over at Neji and Tenten dancing.

"He does a lot of sports, I mean we do most of them with him, but he also has tutors and he's always studying." Sasuke said looking over at his friend who was enjoying himself greatly. "Look at him now. He _never_ looks that way."

"Tenten must make him feel really happy. It must feel good knowing you make someone that happy." She said smiling at them. She didn't see it but Sasuke sadly smiled at her.

**

* * *

**

The dance had finally begun with almost everybody in the room dancing. No slow songs were played yet since the DJ didn't want to slow things down just yet.

"This is always a saddest day." Asuma said. He was leaning against the wall with Kakashi who was reading an orange book.

"For all your girls?" Kakashi asked as he stuck his small book away.

"For ME! It's hard getting them all back on the bus and on the way there they're all crying! It's the most annoying thing ever."

"That explains why you smoke." Kakashi smirked. "And why you drove down here with Kurenai. Speaking of Kurenai…" Kakashi began to say suggestively as Asuma interrupted him.

"Look over there!" Asuma said pointing through a clear space through the dancers to the other side of the room where Iruka and Shizune were having a casual conversation. "You putting them together was a good idea."

"Is that Iruka?" Kakashi asked. "It's hard to see through these masks since the holes are so small."

"And whose fault is that?" came the voice of Kurenai who sashayed over to the two guys. They both stood up straight immediately as she came over. "Masks weren't my idea!" she said throwing them a flirty laugh.

"My father liked doing this sort of thing every now and then." Kakashi told her. Asuma and Kurenai held their breaths at the mention of Kakashi's father. He never talked about him for some reason, and they never exactly knew why. They knew they all wore those green vests because it was also something that his father had all councilors do on the last dance of the summer. They didn't understand that either. The only thing they could tell you was that Kakashi inherited the Camp from his father, but that was the only factual thing they knew.

"Kakashi…I…"

"Kurenai." Kakashi said interrupting her. "Why aren't you dancing with Asuma yet?"

"Well there isn't exactly a slow song yet." She said as she blushed behind her mask. "And we need to keep supervising over these kids. If they see us dancing they'll think it's okay to fool around."

"Nonsense, you need to dance. The very next slow song I better see you out there." He said as he took his leave from the couple.

"Well we probably should dance together!" Asuma said as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"R..really?"

"Yeah! It's been a long time since we last danced together. So we should, if you want to."

"That would be nice!" Kurenai smiled.

**

* * *

**

After washing out the blue that was in his hair Naruto and Hinata met up with their friends in the center of the dance floor where there was now **much** activity. Sakura was holding closely to Sasuke and they were both moving with the beat of the music. Ino had her back to Shikamaru and he had his arms wrapped around. They were grinding with each other, but the rest of the room was doing it along with them. Neji and Tenten were definitely dancing intensely since they would occasionally bump into other people. Everyone seemed to have a partner and they all made their way to the center definitely making it a tight squeeze.

"I'm starting to feel like a sardine!" Ino told Shikamaru. "Is it okay if we sit down till the first slow song comes on?" she asked as she turned to face him. His mask now sat side ways on the top of his head.

"Tired already?" he asked her as he threw her an incredibly sexy grin. Ino looked at him shocked that he still wanted to dance. "Actually…I am getting pretty tired. Lead the way." He told her.

"So you'll let me lead now huh?" she teasingly asked him as she pulled him through and around people. Sakura noticed her friend leaving the floor.

"Sasuke, do you want to take a break for a minute?"

"You tired?" he asked.

"Just a little, and they haven't even played a slow song yet." She said as she stood on her toes aiming to kiss him. At the last second Sasuke swept her off her feet, literally! He, surprisingly, picked her up bridal style and carried her through the crowd of people towards an empty table. "Sasuke!" she gasped at the suddenness. He placed her on a chair and bent down to be at her eyes which were looking at him in a complete shock along with an utter sense of surprise. "What was that?" she laughed.

"Didn't you say you were a little tired? Don't want you to be exhausted come the first slow dance." Sakura finally understood and smiled at him warmly when a male hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Is this seat taken?" asked the owner of the hand.

Sakura turned and her eyes glowed even more with happiness. "Shikamaru!" Ino was taking the seat next to Sakura and threw her arms around Sakura's shoulders with a burst of energy.

"I'm having so much fun!" she squealed into Sakura's ear.

"Really? I couldn't tell!" she laughed as she leaned into her friend.

Sasuke pulled his chair over closer to Sakura and slouched in her direction while Shikamaru sat in the chair next to Ino.

"HEY!" yelled Tenten who ran over to the group excited and almost out of breath.

"Where's your partner?" Sasuke asked her.

"Grabbing punch. I saw you all over here and thought I would grab those last two seats before Naruto and Hinata did." Tenten told them as she sat down on the farthest chair from the group and putting her legs up on the other one. "This feels _reeeeeeeal_ good." She said throwing her head back in exhaustion.

"You sure were _working_ it out there!" Ino told her as she leaned on the table.

"Well, Neji likes to dance!" she shrugged as she looked right back at them.

"Tenten." Said Shikamaru. "I don't think you had to worry about Naruto or Hinata taking those seats." Everyone looked and saw through a gape in the crowd Naruto and Hinata dancing, however, their dancing wasn't as outrageous as their friends'. You could almost call their dancing 80's esc. Naruto and Hinata were holding hands and they would come together and go apart. He did the occasional spin of course, but at some point in their dance one wasn't enough for him and he spun her several more times. They all watched wordlessly as Naruto spun Hinata and dunked her on occasion.

"That is so cute." Sakura mentioned as she leaned on her hand in an admiring way.

"Hinata's going to kill me, but I took pictures!" Ino cheered as she swung her camera around.

"Kill you?" asked Tenten. "You should sell those bad boys to her."

"Or make her pull a prank on someone we all hate!" laughed Ino.

"IIIINOOOOO!" Tenten nearly growled. "Not another word."

"I hate being left in the dark." Admitted Shikamaru.

Just as he was saying this Neji appeared with two cups in his hands full of punch.

"Saved your seat!" Tenten beamed as she moved her legs off the chair. Neji put her punch in front of her and sat down in the chair as if he hadn't taken a seat in years.

"Where's mine?" Sasuke asked.

Neji took off his mask and then slowly drank his punch while ignoring Sasuke's question.

"Thanks Neji!" Tenten said as she let out a huge breath after downing her drink. "It was getting hot in there.

"All thanks to you." Sasuke told her as he placed his mask on the table. "You started it, congratulations."

"Did I just hear Sasuke throw Tenten a compliment?" asked Naruto who appeared with his mask on the side of his head and Hinata under his left arm. She was holding her mask.

"You're on a role Tenten!" Ino laughed.

"You having a good night?" Hinata asked her.

"The best!" Tenten cheered as she threw her arms back.

"Looks like all of our masks are off now." Sakura observed. "These things are so hot!" she said fanning herself off with her very own mask.

"Look around," said Ino. "A few other people took their masks off too."

"We can't get into trouble can we?" Hinata asked.

"They might kick us out." Shikamaru told her. Hinata rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"I'm not getting kicked out." Tenten said as she put on her panda mask. "This has been the best night ever!"

"Tenten come over here for a picture, Hinata you too!" Ino said as she put her camera out in front of her. All the girls bent in and made a cute face. "Now Sakura move in with Sasuke!"

They both did as they were told and posed for the picture. Ino had a bunch of them pose together hoping it would pass the time until the first slow dance, and she really liked to scrapbook.

"Come on Hinata!" Naruto said getting excited. "Let's get back in there." Hinata was sitting on Sakura's lap when Naruto pulled her up by her hand.

"Uh, alright!" she said going along with his excitement. As they scurried back into the crowd Neji stood up.

"Tenten, would you like another drink?" he asked her.

"Yeah thanks! I think I'll go with you." she said jumping up and putting her arm around his. "If you guys want something please don't tell me!" Tenten laughed as she and Neji headed for refreshments.

"Man, not a single slow song in this entire dance." Ino whined.

"Ino," Sakura said trying to sound reasonable. "If you really want a slow dance so bad why not go up to the DJ and request one?"

"Huh! You're right, duh!" she said as she hit her forehead. "Will you come with me?" she asked Sakura with puppy dog eyes.

"Inoooooo!" Sakura moaned as she leaned on Sasuke. "I'm so content right here. Shikamaru?" Sakura looked over at Shikamaru.

"I guess I have nothing better to do." He said as he stood up, stretched and yawned. It was however interrupted by Ino's abrupt grab at his arm. She then dragged him towards the DJ.

"Be right back!" she yelled as she winked to Sakura.

'_Hm...did she just wink at me suggestively?' _Sakura pondered as she lifted up her head to look at Sasuke. She smiled at him. It was all she could think of to do. There was a small awkwardness between them as they both stared at each other smiling.

"What?" Sakura asked laughing nervously. Sasuke smirked more and tightened his eyes a little. To Sakura it looked like he wanted to whisper something so she leaned in a little closer. "Is something wrong?" she asked with giddiness in her voice. His body leaned in a little closer to hers. His mouth opened up slightly to speak Sakura thought but he didn't make a sound. "Sasuke?" she asked her voice showing she was less giddy and more concerned.

As soon as her guard was down Sasuke hurried his lips to hers before another word was spoken. Her eyes were shot wide open at the spur of the moment kiss he had given her, she knew it wasn't her first kiss ever from him but it was still surprising. He managed to role his tongue around with hers and they began forming their own little rhythm, one that seemed to match the beat of the music, until they slowly stopped. The music had finally became slower and more relaxing. The First Slow Dance had begun.

"ABOUT TIME!" yelled an obnoxious voice.

"Are you well rested, cause I think I wanna get back in there." Sasuke said as he stood up and gave her his hand.

"Dying to show off your dance moves?" Sakura laughed as she took his hand. He pulled her into his chest causing her to let out a small gasp.

"Dying to show you off." He whispered to her.

So they both walked back to the dance floor but didn't even bother heading for the middle or looking for their friends. They both seemed to have a wordless and mutual agreement that said that they wanted to dance without everybody else. It was definitely a perfect ending; at least it looked that way to Sakura. Being in the arms of an amazing guy who had just given her an amazing kiss, dancing to a slow song with him, it brought tears to the edge of her eyes as she thought about it. It was nice that on the night before she felt absolutely miserable she could feel treasured and blissful with Sasuke who never, not once as they danced, took his eyes off of her or even faltered his smile. As she stared right back at him with warmth in her smiling jade eyes she knew then that it was true, the hottest romances have the coldest endings.

* * *

**Was it worth the wait? Someone gave me that last quote, and I couldn't find out who so i'm sorry I can not properly thank you. THANK YOU!**

**I do not have a picture of Sakura's dress. sweat drops and shrugs sorry! nn'**

**Was that a good ending? No I have more chapters for you, and the reason it took me so long to get this chapter to you was simply things got in the way. I had a boyfriend but he broke up with me a month ago, after that I like hated life and couldnt do much. But i'm BACK, and i ain't dead(or a zombie). You can't get rid of me _or_ this story so if ya'll keep reviewing i feel better about myself and more Inspired!!**

**Thank you to the threats too! It only shows me that you care and I love you all who write them, and thanks to those who kept on throwing me reminders! Thanks guys!**

**Oh, and can you believe this? I sure can't but, 1000 REVIEWS! If you are reading this June 24 at night like i said i would at this very moment i am continueing to write the next chapter. I don't want ya'll to forget this story because i am lazy, and i'm letting you down by not being frequent. HA i remember once i sent in a chapter and the VERY NEXT DAY i sent in another. BUT when i delay i get more reviews(even if some are threats) what can i say? I'm greedy!**


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm sorry that it took so long to get to you. Please enjoy it even though it's not my best.**

* * *

It had finally begun! The first slow dance of the night was finally starting courtesy of Ino, or so she likes to think. Ino had dragged Shikamaru over to the DJ booth to request a so song and then to bitch about how retarded to DJ had been for not even starting the first slow song within the first hour. 

"Let me talk to him." Ino told Shikamaru as she let go of his arm and walked over to the man with head phones. "Uhh, excuse me!" Ino said rather sweetly. The man noticed her and lifted up the left side of his head phones. "I was wondering when you were going to play a slow song."

He stared at her.

'_Did he hear me?' _"I asked if you were going to play a slow song yet?" he continued to stare at her like he wasn't quite sure what to say. "**Could you please play a slow song?!**"

He continued to stare at her but more amusingly this time since she was clearly annoyed with him.

"Ino allow me." Shikamaru said as he stepped in front of her.

Shikamaru's father used to explain to him how to persuade people over with convincing words and conversation. _"To get what you want you should always keep your ears open. Listen to who you're talking to and then give them a compelling argument on why you should have things your way."_

Shikamaru remembered these words as he looked the DJ straight in the eyes. He remembered all of his father's wise advice so well, and that's why he went into his pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill. _"And if none of that garbage works pay em' off!"_

The DJ and Shikamaru had an un-verbal agreement with one another and as soon as Shikamaru had handed over the bill a slow song had begun.

"HA! Knew that would work." Ino said triumphantly. "Come on Shikamaru!" she laughed as she grabbed his hands and pulled him over to the floor to dance.

'_What a drag. I think I just got ripped off, and Ino thinks it was her doing. Didn't she see me hand over the five spot?Huh?' _Shikamaru was brought back from his thoughts when he noticed Ino smiling at him. She looked so beautiful when she smiled, and he loved her that way. Simply smiling, but of course Shikamaru liked this best since it was just…simple! He smiled back at her, forgetting that he was just ripped off, and began to dance with her in a…simple…way.

"ABOUT TIME!" They heard somebody yell.

Ino let out a short giggle. "Who was that?" she asked as she moved in closer to Shikamaru.

"Who cares." He whispered as she leaned on his body. They both swayed with the music and neither of them felt like they were in a room full of people. The intimate feeling that they were sharing erased everybody else out of the picture.

'_Shikamaru, how could you do this to me? How am I supposed to go back home and act like I've never met you before? It sounds pathetic I know, but I don't think I remember how to survive without seeing you. Man…I sure am hopeless.' _ Ino thought to herself as she sweat dropped.

'_I didn't want to do this to you Ino. I didn't want to lead you on like I'm doing now. I never thought I could get so attached to someone, or even have them feel the same way back, but it happened. I don't want you to feel miserable because of me. Ah jeez…I sound like a cocky hot shot don't I? Still…I don't want to cause her any grief.' _

After a long time of silence the slow song had finally ended and a faster song slowly began to play. The room grew louder and people began to roar once more, and Ino and Shikamaru slowly parted. When their mouths were next to the others ear three small words were whispered.

"I love you."

* * *

Tenten went with Neji to get drinks so if the slow song started she wouldn't be too far from her partner. There was a long table with a total of three punch bowls; Neji chose to take some punch out of the bowl on the far right, but it was almost gone and there was only enough for just one cup. He went over to the middle bowl and filled up a cup for Tenten. 

Tenten stood near Neji but didn't watch him poor the beverages. She instead was looking at everyone having an amazing time at the dance. She recognized some of the girls from the many sports that she did and almost laughed at seeing the so called "aggressive girls" dancing loosely and having a good time.

TapTap

Tenten turned around to see Neji smiling at her while handing her a drink. His mask was sitting on his head sideways which made Tenten do the exact same thing. Neji couldn't even help but gulp and grow a little tense when he saw her face again. He was growing use to seeing her like that but what made him even more nervous was that he actually never spent so much time with a girl alone before. Sure they had that time when they were walking together after their boat had broken up and they had to find the others but back then the situation was different and Tenten felt more like a pretty friend back then, not a hot babe!

"Thanks!" she smiled as she accepted the drink from Neji. "Hey this tastes different. Not in a bad way or anything, it just does." She said as she continued to drink.

"I got yours from a different bowl. It could be another flavor." Neji said as he finished his.

Continuing to drink her punch Tenten noticed a figure on the ground. She walked closer to it and with further observation it turned out to be Lee.

"Neji look!" Tenten said very alertly. Neji went to the ground and dragged Lee to a near by chair.

'_Why aren't any counselors over here?'_ Neji wondered to himself.

"What do you think's wrong with him?" Neji asked.

"Don't worry, I'll take it from here." Tenten said in a very serious tone. She put her hands delicately on Lee's shoulders and then began to shake him profusely. "LEE! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Neji stood their shocked as he watched Tenten practically mangle Lee.

"LEE…LEE! WAKE UP!"

"Tenten wait! His eyes are opening."

"Huh?" Tenten stopped and saw that Lee was now fully awake. She then dropped him back on his chair.

"Hey!" Lee yelled as he stood up rubbing his head. Unfortunately _it_ had made it to the chair before his butt did. "Back off man!" Lee yelled as he tried to straighten up. Lee's eyes seemed to be a little dizzy at first but then they began to focus more upon Tenten.

"Woah! Hey Neji who's that babe over there?" he slurred as he wiped some drool off his lower lip. Neji raised his eyebrows. Why couldn't Lee see that that was Tenten? He walked in with her after all, what was his problem? Neji waved his hand in front of Lee's dazed face that wouldn't stop staring at Tenten.

"H_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_y baby!" Lee yelled at Tenten. "Come over here why doncha!"

"Lee I'm only three feet in front of you." she said confused. He stood up and grabbed her around the waist pulling her closer to his body.

"I'll fight for you…baybay….gimme a kiss!" Tenten could smell it on his breath. Lee had had some alcohol and it had made him go crazy! Lee was leaning in to kiss Tenten when…

**BAM**

Lee had just taken a blow to the stomach courtesy of Tenten who punched him away.

"Lee you numbskull!" Neji yelled fumed.

"WOOOOOOoooah Neji, Tenten's my bitch." Lee told him as he stood up.

"_I'll __**kill**__ you_." Neji growled as he literally rolled up his sleeves.

"Neji wait!" Tenten said growing alarmed. "Lee's drunk."

"What?" Neji looked again at Lee. He did have the mannerisms of a guy who was plastered. "But how?"

Suddenly the first slow song began to play as Neji was making the connection of Lee and the empty punch bowl.

"ABOUT TIME!" Lee yelled obnoxiously.

"So then…that bowl was spiked?" Neji asked as he looked back over at the punch bowls.

'_Hey this tastes different. Not in a bad way or anything, it just does.' _Neji remembered Tenten saying.

"They were spiked?!" Tenten gasped. "All of them?"

Neji walked over to the bowls and swiped the emptiest one with his finger. He smelt it and sensed the smallest detection of alcohol.

'_How come I didn't realize this before? I drank this and had no problem with it. I couldn't even taste it!' _He then looked over at Tenten. _'Ah jeez…she had some too then.'_

"Uhh, Neji? Could you help me with Lee?PLEASE?!!" she yelled as she grew disgusted with Lee drooling over her. Neji put his hand on Lee's shoulder.

"Lee I think we've had enough…AAAAGH!" Lee had grabbed Neji and flipped him over. Neji jumped up immediately after and noticed how Lee was in some sort of fighting style.

"What the?" Neji didn't understand.

"Lee." Tenten said surprised to see Lee wanting to fight Neji. She knew the alcohol was making him do all of this but couldn't anybody realize when they challenged Neji Hyuuga to anything? It was like having a death wish.

"Neji! Lee! What's going on here?" came the booming voice of Gai Sensei. He had pushed his mask over to the side but you could tell that he had a turtle.

"Sensei, Lee _is_…the punch bowl was spiked!" Tenten told him.

"LEE'S BEEN SPIKED!" Gai yelled scared out of his mind. "NOOOOOO! Oh no LEEEEEEEEEEE!" he cried as he went down to his knees like a desperate man who shook his hands up yelling to the gods. "Uh by the way…what does it mean to be spiked?" Tenten and Neji both sweat dropped at the adult's stupidity.

'_Wonder if this nut job had any of the punch.' _Tenten thought to herself as Lee ran by and attacked Neji.

"Lee DON'T!" she yelled at him. But before Lee could get to Neji Gai came out of no where and stopped him.

"Lee what has gotten into you?" Gai asked. Lee threw some punches at him like a mad man.

"He's DRUNK sensei!" Tenten told him.

"The PUNCH, not Lee, was spiked." Neji told him as he brushed his sleeve off.

"What's all the commotion over here?" asked Iruka who was walking over with Shizune.

"Oh Shizune, just the person we need." Gai said. "We need your help with Lee here, he's been drinking."

"We'll need warm water and salt to make him throw it all up! Can you calm him down?" Shizune asked as Gai held Lee's head down on the ground with just his one hand.

"No problem!" he said as he knocked Lee out.

"NOT LIKE THAT!" Both Shizune and Iruka yelled.

Meanwhile Neji and Tenten just stared at the situation almost in shame as three adults argued about taking care of Lee.

"I know that style." Neji brought up as he continued to stare at the scene. Tenten looked up at him confused. "It was drunken fist. I forgot that Lee gets that way when he drinks. Do you remember when someone gave him some sake to drink at Camp Jutsu a few years back?"

Tenten pondered. "Actually…I _do_ remember hearing about some kid using the drunken fist once while at camp but I had no idea it was Lee. It's so strange to think someone as noble as Lee could turn into such a fighting machine with just some alcohol." She said sounding surprised. "I feel bad for the chump who had to go up against Lee and have his ass served to him."

"Actually…despite Lee being in that state, he _still_ got his ass kicked." Neji told her.

"Huh? Really? By WHO?!" she asked growing excited. She always liked a good fight.

"Me."

Tenten's face turned completely pale.

"WhenIsaidchumpIdidn'tmeanyou!"(When I said chump I didn't mean you!) Tenten yelled rather quickly. Neji couldn't help but smirk which then led him to explode into some laughter. Tenten was almost a little afraid. This wasn't the first time she'd seen him laugh before; he _had_ a sense of humor after all, but he was laughing at something so simple. What she said was almost so insignificant that how could the outstanding Neji Hyuuga find any humor in it?

"I'm sorry." He finally said.

"It wasn't that funny Neji." Tenten said with a wry smile on.

"NO…not what you said, just the way you said it so quickly. Why are you so flustered?" He asked her throwing her a questioning smile that made her grow nervous all in her body.

"I…uuhhh…"

"I know you didn't mean it." He said smirking at her. "I mean if that's what you were worried about." He told her as he continued to let out some of his laughter. Tenten just watched him laugh. It looked like he was loosening up more. Being a Hyuuga was hard she imagined, they did have an image to uphold after all. Tenten knew Neji came from the side branch and because he was from there he felt like he always had to work hard to gain the respect he deserved. So for as long as Tenten could remember Neji was serious about his work and anything he did. Around his friends he would loosen up some and let his guard down a little, but watching him laugh like the way he was doing now made Tenten feel a little special. To Tenten it meant Neji was comfortable around her, and she felt the most incredible feeling of happiness in her whole body.

"Oh no!" Tenten quickly said. "I mean…okay yes, I didn't want you to get mad at me." She admitted bashfully.

"…" Neji looked at her a little surprised. It upset him that she felt that way and so badly did he just want to tell her the truth. She couldn't make him mad. He liked her too much for that to happen.

Neji then gave her a warm smile. "Will you dance with me Tenten?"

"oh….Yeah!" Tenten said growing excited to finally have a slow dance with Neji. Instead of Neji grabbing her by both hands and gliding her over to the dance floor, like he had thought of doing in his head, he excitedly grabbed her right hand and ran over to it instead.

"Come on!"

"Whoa Neji!" Tenten laughed as they found their spot on the floor. She was about to put her hands lightly on his shoulders, but Neji wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Tenten's eyes grew wide.

'_WHO THE HELL IS THIS?!' _She yelled in her mind hoping that someone would give her an answer. Neji seemed to be acting differently tonight. _'Or is this the real Neji Hyuuga?' _

'_This could be the last time I get to see her…hold her…__**hear**__ her!_ _I can't see her face when I hold her this way. This way it'll be easier for me to tell her.' _Neji collected the words he was going to say and slightly cleared his throat, he didn't _have_ to but it did calm down his now awakening nerves.

"..T..Tenten?" he began to ask her. _' Lord I'm beginning to sound just like Hinata used to.'_ He could feel her pulling back from him so she could see his face, so he held her tighter. She then in turn held him tighter and relaxed her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"I want to tell you something."

* * *

Asuma and Kurenai, of course, were taking the opportunity to dance with each other along with some of the other councilors. They were both enjoying themselves, but it wasn't enough. Both of their eyes landed on the smug looking Kakashi. There he as leaning against a wall reading his little orange book in peace. He made everyone else dance, so that meant HE had to dance too. 

"But who do we ask?" Asuma asked Kurenai. Kurenai scanned the room until her eyes landed on a councilor at Camp Kunoichi. Twenty-one year old Kelly the wrestling instructor's assistant. She was blonde with pink shades running threw her teased hair. She was wearing an aqua blue dress(sleeveless) and her mask was a tiger.

"Kelly's perfect. A few years younger than him, but she's legal, not to mention her body is envied by almost every female councilor at Kunoichi. I'm actually quite surprised that no other male councilor has asked her to dance yet."

"Come on then!" Asuma said as he linked his arm around Kurenai. "Let's go tell our winner what her prize is." He said with an evil smirk.

* * *

Kakashi had already hit the climax of his book and it was all pretty much going down hill from there on. 

'_At least it had a good beginning.' _He said trying to make his situation sound better.

"Kakashi Sensei?" came a small voice. He lowered his book down a little so that he could see just the head of some girl wearing a tiger mask. "Would you like to dance with me?"

"Well, as much as I would love to it seems I can not. You see, councilors are not permitted to dance with campers. So if you'd excuse me." He said most uninterestedly as he went back to his book that matched his tone. As he was reading the top of the next page he realized there was a hand covering the page. He lowered the book once more to see not the tiger mask but the face of a very pretty woman.

"Actually," she began. "I'm not a camper. I'm a councilor at Kunoichi."

He lowered his book some more and then scanned her body with his eyes. With a bat of an eyelash it was agreed. That was a body of a woman and not some shy little girl.

"My mistake. I suppose…I could dance with you the rest of this song."

Kelly smiled happy that he complied with her request, and just as Kakashi snapped his book shut the song had ended.

"Oh….well…would you look at that." He said as if he knew that was going to happen. _'NOOO!' _He yelled in his mind. What man in his right mind wouldn't dance with a girl like _that_, but he decided to go with what he said and returned right back to his book. Before a _single_ word was read the book was slammed out with a fist!

"Don't think you're getting out of it so easy!" growled the once shy councilor who was then replaced with some lunatic. "We'll dance until the end of the NEXT slow song!"

She grabbed Kakashi by the shoulder and dragged him to somewhere on the floor for some fast moves.

Watching from afar was Asuma and Kurenai who were both laughing at the sight that had happened with the help of their own hands.

"At first…" laughed a breathless Asuma. " At first I thought we were doing Kakashi a favor by fixing him up with Kelly. But NOW! PAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAA! You're a GENIUS!"

"She's not assistant to the wrestling coach for nothing." Kurenai smirked.

"But now." Asuma said as he stood dangerously close to Kurenai causing her to blush a mad red. "Kakashi isn't babysitting over the councilors."

"…Asuma!" Kurenai said growing very wide eyed. Asuma looked at her suggestively and then turned his head towards the back door.

"All the cabins are disserted at camp anyways…and we _do_ have my car."

"I thought you'd never ask." She said playing along with his suggestiveness.

He happily took her hand and they both walked off to the back door constantly looking to see if either Kakashi or Iruka were watching them. Thankfully they were both being preoccupied with their OWN female councilors.

* * *

"What is it Neji?" Tenten asked him since there was silence between them. 

"It's hard for me to say." He told her honestly. "I won't be seeing you for a long time. And I wanted you to know…that I…"

"What are you trying to say?" Tenten asked a little nervously as she let out a small laugh to lighten the mood.

"That I…I care about you. I think abut you all the time."

Tenten's heart skipped a beat at hearing Neji's true feelings.

'_This isn't Neji Hyuuga. This isn't Neji Hyuuga. This isn't Neji Hyuuga.' _Tenten kept telling herself. '_There is no possible way that Neji Hyuuga could have feelings for anyone, especially __**me**__! Or could he?'_

'_I knew I shouldn't have told her anything, this is definitely an awkward situation I just put her in.' _Neji thought to himself as he closed his eyes in anguish.

"…Neji?...I…feel the same way." He heard her say causing him to open his eyes up in shock. "I think about you a lot too, especially after the other day in the boat accident."

"That sure does feel like a million years ago." He said with a small laugh.

"Yeah." Tenten agreed. "But I won't forget it, and I hope you don't either."

"How could I forget?" he asked her. There was no way that any of them would forget the life changing experience they had all shared, but to Neji it was more than that. He learned so much about Tenten that night. He knew about some of the things she was interested in, and the things that pissed her off. He also learned that even though she would act tough sometimes she was really scared, about many things. Neji wanted her to feel safe, and he wanted to be the one to make her feel that way. He didn't want any guy getting the better of her and he always wanted to protect her from all of them.

"Thank you." Tenten told him.

"For what?" he asked puzzled.

"For that night! I fainted and you carried me all the way to safety. That's what I heard from the councilors, and I don't think I thanked you. So thank you!" she said as he pulled her back to look at her face. Her brown eyes sparkled back at him. Her smile was amazing, as it always was, but he still wasn't used to her hair being down so it was like her being there while not being there.

"You're welcome Tenten." He said to also remind himself that that _was_ her.

Tears welded up in her eyes so she quickly hugged him tight so he wouldn't catch them on her, but unfortunately he did see them. His face was no longer happy since he grew it a little upset about this being the last night he would see her, and as their hug became looser the music began to pick up tempo.

The next song had begun.

Neji and Tenten began to part and when Neji expected to see Tenten's face stained with some tears he saw her panda mask over her face. He figured why she did that but said nothing, and actually smirked to himself about it.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She informed him almost embarrassed.

"I'll meet you back at the table." He told her as he graced her with a smile. He figured she smiled back and then she walked away leaving Neji standing there.

"Damn. What did you say to make her so upset?" came a voice from behind Neji. He turned and saw Sasuke with his arm around Sakura's waist.

"Is she okay?" Sakura asked wondering about her friend.

"She said she had to go to the bathroom, she didn't sound upset." He said trying to convince them, but he really wasn't even convincing himself.

"I'm sure she's just being a little emotional." Sakura told Neji. "If she takes a long time I'll go in after her."

"I told her I was going to wait for her at the table." Neji began to say.

"We'll wait with you." Sasuke told him. "Sakura did you want something to drink?"

"No I'm fine." She told him as she took off her mask completely.

"Then, if you don't mind," he said being the gentleman that he was as he too took off his mask. He then gestured it to Sakura for her to take. "I'm going to go get myself some. Neji, you want some?" he said sounding a little bit more like a friend.

"Yeah sure." Neji said as he and Sakura separated from Sasuke to the table. Once they sat down Sakura stacked the masks on top of each other and slumped a little into her chair.

"It's pretty hot in there." She told Neji. "And we were on the outside."

"Glad that you're both having fun." Neji told her as he closed his eyes and leaned back in his own chair.

"She's going to miss you. I hope you know that." Sakura said in a serious slash caring tone. Neji's head shot up and he looked at her. Sakura smiled at him. "It's true!"

Words were about to come out of his mouth but they never left his throat, and so he sighed slightly and relaxed back into his chair. Sasuke came over and presented him with a drink as he took his seat next to Sakura. Neji took it and downed it quickly; Sasuke followed suit.

"Here comes Tenten." Said Sakura cause Neji to sit up straight.

Tenten took the seat next to Neji and let out a huge sigh.

"SO! Apparently I look like the kind of person you can just tell your problems too cause some girl came up to me in the bathroom and began to blabber her problems. She started to complain how her boyfriend was a total player and is cheating on her with five different girls who are all here at this dance. I swear if someone else begins complaining to me about how their life is God awful…I'll kill myself!" she said as she threw her arms up in the air. Neji, Sasuke, and Sakura all laughed at Tenten. She couldn't help but laugh too.

"Hey what's funny?" Naruto asked as he and Hinata both came over to their friends.

"You missed it." Sakura said as she began to loose her giggles.

"Where are Ino and Shika?" Hinata asked as she looked around.

"Don't know." Neji said as he then held his head. He was beginning to get a headache and convinced himself it was due to the loud music.

"Are you okay Neji?" Hinata asked him noticing his slight irritation.

"I'm feeling a little dizzy, and I have a headache. It's no big deal." He assured her.

"Anyone have the time?" Naruto asked. Neji then grabbed his cell out of his pocket and looked at the screen.

"Ten O clock." He told him.

Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata all looked at each other. The dance was going to end at 10:30. It was time now. Time for their prank.

"Hey I'm going to go get Ino." Hinata offered. Tenten and Sakura stood up immediately.

"I'll help you!" They both said at once.

All three girls then hurried off in some random direction to look for Ino.

"That was odd." Neji commented as Naruto sat down next to him.

"They probably want to fix their makeup or something." Naruto guessed.

* * *

"I love you." 

"What?!" came the shocked voice of…INO.

Shikamaru's face was frozen in a facial expression of 'OH MY GOD'!

'_DID I JUST say THAT?! THAT JUST SLIPPED! SHIT HOW DID THAT SLIP OUT OF MY MOUTH! MAAAN! THIS MAKES THINGS EVEN MORE COMPLICATED.' _

"I SAID DOVE YOU!" he yelled at her. "BUT…UUUUH….what I MEANT to say was, you _are_ a dove." Shikamaru stared at her while holding in his breath. _'She buy it?' _he wondered as he began to sweat do to stress.

"Oh yeah! Are you just realizing this now?" she laughed. Nerves caused Shikamaru to laugh along with her nervously.

"Do you want me to get you a drink?" Shikamaru asked her.

"Oh no I'm fine."

"Well I'm not." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her to where the drinks were. He poured himself a drink and after downing it he get him self some more.

'_Man did that hit the spot.' _He thought to himself.

"That's weird." He heard Ino say. "Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke are all sitting by themselves."

Shikamaru looked over at them curiously and they both walked over to the table of lonely men.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto said excitedly. "Where you been?"

"Where do you think numbskull?" he asked him.

Ino held her mask in her hands as she noticed all of her friends' masks sitting on the table. "Hey where did they all go?" Ino asked Sasuke.

"They all went looking for you." he told her.

'_Oh shit!' _she thought to herself. _'Is it that time already?! I better go find them!'_ She placed her mask on the table and then stumbled backwards. "I'm going to go find them. I'll be back!" she yelled as she took off in a direction. All of the guys blinked as they watched her leave and Shikamaru collapsed into the chair that was in between Sasuke and Naruto.

"What's your problem?" Sasuke asked. Shikamaru dropped his head on the table.

"Women are so troublesome!" he groaned as he hit his head on the table again.

"Ouch. Painful." Naruto commented.

"So this has to do with Ino." Neji said knowingly.

"Yeah. I might have…told her...that I…loved her." He said grudgingly.

All of their eyes shot wide opened as Shikamaru lifted his head up again but only to let out a louder groan.

"I'm such an IDIOT!"

"Said the genius." Sasuke smirked.

"Well she didn't hear me…I think…she thought I said something different. But still." Shikamaru said as he began to feel a tone of anxiety. "I just made this harder and even more complicated.

None of them knew what to say to comfort him, if there even was anything to say. However Naruto took it upon himself to say something to Shikamaru since he was the only other person in the group who has already told someone that he loved them.

"Did you mean it?" he asked.

"Gah! I don't know!" he said sounding frustrated.

"But didn't you say she didn't hear you?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"So what are you worrying about?" he asked again. "Why are you agonizing over this? She didn't hear you so it's like it never happened right?" Shikamaru didn't respond while Sasuke and Neji watched in silence. "So then you have nothing to worry about!" he said sitting back relaxed in his chair. He closed his eyes and smirked to himself. Neji and Sasuke figured he was done and made his point. "But WAIT!" Naruto yelled as he shot back up with a curious look on his face.

'_Nope he's still going.' _Thought Sasuke.

"If this is really bugging you so much then that means…you _do_ love Ino."

Sasuke and Neji quickly looked at Shikamaru for a reaction.

"Naruto like I said…I don't KNOW!" he said in an angry tone.

"And now you're just getting upset because you're afraid."

"Naruto since when are you the smart one around here?!" Shikamaru demanded.

"Easy Shikamaru." Said Sasuke. "Naruto just drop it. If he doesn't want to talk about it then don't force him."

His words were final and the topic was over and done with. They all sat in silence waiting for the girls to return. Boredom caused them to look at random things like the ceiling, people dancing, but for Shikamaru it was the table right in front of him. He was thinking about Ino's mask and how it was a dove.

'_Dove you!' _he thought to himself. _'I sounded like a moron.' _His attention then lingered to another mask. A rabbit. It was Hinata's mask. It looked cute on her and it suited her, but if her father saw her wearing it along with that bow tie she would probably be locked away in her house for the rest of her life! It made her look like a playboy bunny.

'_Playboy bunny? Why does that feel like I was just talking about that?' _he wondered to himself as his eyes rolled over to another mask. It was Tenten's panda. _'Panda? Playboy bunny? Were we talking about these earlier? Why is this sounding all too familiar?' _he then looked at Sakura's mask. _'A cat. Nothing ringing any bells with that one, but now dove sounds familiar. Dove, Panda, playboy bunny. Dove, Playboy bunny, panda, cat? No kitten. LAST NIGHT! Wait a second!'_

Shikamaru stood up quickly pushing his chair back a little. "YOU GUYS!" he yelled as he slammed his fists on the table. "You're not going to believe what I just figured out!"

"You love Ino? Cause I already knew that." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"NO IDIOT LISTEN!" They stared at Shikamaru seriously waiting to hear what he had to say, well except Naruto. His attention was around the room trying to see if he could find Hinata. "These masks…LOOK at them. Anything ringing any _**bells**_?!?!?!"

They each looked at the masks with their eyes, and Naruto with only half interest since he was still looking for Hinata.

"What kinds of bells should be ringing?" Naruto asked.

"AW!" Sasuke yelled as he shot up out of his chair just like Shikamaru did. "These masks!"

"They're the same as those names!" Neji yelled next as he jumped out of seat like his two friends.

Naruto began to put one and one together as he looked up at his friends who were towering over him. "That can only mean that,"

"No." breathed Neji. "Them? But,"

"I see." Said Sasuke. "It makes perfect sense that they would want revenge, after what we did to them."

"Don't remind me." Naruto said grudgingly.

"But now here's the real question." Shikamaru said getting all of them to look at him. "What did they do as their prank?"

* * *

"Ino _there_ you are!" Hinata said as Ino ran over to them. She wrapped her arms around Hinata in a tiring hug. 

"I was looking all over for you guys. So are we ready?"

"Well I'm ready. How about you guys." asked Tenten.

"Let's just get this over with." Said Sakura who was hugging her arms.

"Alright, get to where you all need to be." Hinata told them as they all went to their places.

Hinata and Sakura went over to the corner next to the back entrance while Ino and Tenten went to the one across from them. Above their heads were streamers that were dangling lower then the others. Sakura nodded to Ino and Tenten and they both nodded in understanding. Almost at the same time did they all pull on the longer streamers to unleash their prank.

* * *

(Where were you, when the prank was pulled?) 

(Kakashi)

Her eyes had grown so kind as they continued to dance along with the music. She did say they would stop dancing until the end of the _next_ slow song, and that had not come yet. He was enjoying himself and grew ten times happier since he didn't even expect to have a good time while chaperoning. Kelly was so interesting to him. Here was this girl who was the most attractive person in the room and the most shy. She could be gentle with you one second and snap at you if you pissed her off. She reminded him of his Itcha Itcha novel, and he knew what would come after the dancing part. _Oh_ he knew.

"You know Kakashi." She said getting his attention back to her face and out of his thoughts. "Thank you for dancing with me, but if you want to stop we don't have to wait for the slow song and…"

"No!" he abruptly yelled. "I mean…what other chances do we get to dance, being chaperones I mean. We should just hold out to the next slow song and then…continue with our duties?"

"Alright!" she said giving up. "I'm actually surprised at you Kakashi." She told him as she slightly blushed.

"About what?"

"I didn't think you could dance." She admitted.

"Oh….Well now I'm insulted." He said reluctantly.

"AAAH NO! I'M SORRY!" Kelly yelled freaking out.

"Just. Kidding." He winked.

Kelly blushed at her immatureness. Kakashi chuckled since he thought it was pretty cute of her, but at that moment some unknown force made Kelly grow bold. Her eyes sparkled and she grabbed Kakashi by the tops of his clothes pulling him closer to her. He knew where this was going, and he had no idea why he was allowing her to do what she was doing but he did! She grabbed his black mask and was about to pull it down when…

_**SpLaaaaT**_

His eyes grew wide at the sight of Kelly being covered in some sort of cream. Shaving or whipped, he just couldn't tell. As soon as it hit her a loud scream was heard, but it wasn't from her. All around the room things were falling down from the ceiling attacking the poor dancers below.

* * *

Temari had been hanging out with Livvy most of the night, until two boys came up to ask them to dance. 

"Oh my God…no." Temari said.

"Oh come on Temari." Livvy begged. "I can't dance knowing I left you all alone. Please just dance with him so me and Kiba can dance."

"A dance is all I want." Lee told her.

"Yeah come on. Dance with the guy. Quick and painless." Kiba told her.

"Alright fine!" she nearly yelled as she walked away from all of them to a part of the dance floor where there were less people.  
"Wait up!" Lee yelled as he chased his partner.

"Looks like we can dance now." Livvy declared happily.

"About time." He told her as they also went closer to the dance floor.

(Temari and Lee…after 12 minutes of dancing)

"You know…you're actually….pretty…good at dancing." Temari told him as she tried to keep her breath.

"Oh I dance all the time!" he told her.

"Really?!" she asked flabbergasted. "I wouldn't…peg you….as the dancing type."

"Yes, I use it as a form of training." He smiled. Temari sweat dropped. Whatever, she really didn't care she was actually having a fun time. She knew she would have to thank Lee for it when they were done.

**!POP POP!**

Temari looked behind her. "Hey what was that…huh!"

Before she could finish she and Lee were being attacked by a whole bunch of silly string that was falling from the ceiling.

"GAH! What on Earth!!?!" Lee yelled as he wiped off the silly string.

(Kiba and Livvy at the same moment)

"AAAAAHHH!" she yelled. "This stuff is so much FUN!"

"MAN…how is there so much?!" Kiba yelled as he tried pulling it off his head. His efforts were worthless since more kept coming on top of him.

* * *

**  
**

(Our four young gentlemen)

_**ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssSIZZZLE**_

"What's that noise?" asked Neji.

"Hey look over at the dance!" Naruto said as he pointed at the mess that was happening.

"AH!" All of them watched at the massacre that was going on before them.

Balloons filled with some sort of cream fell in several spots on top of some people, but the count would have been at lest five or eight. Silly string was pouring down from the far wall and across the room to the other end attacking everyone and causing most of the girls' hair to be ruined. Then it seemed confetti was showering down on the people closest to where the four girls were standing. Each part of the room was either getting hit by something messy, semi messy, or…delightful! As soon as everything had stopped the dancers all looked up at the ceiling expecting more but nothing happened. Chatter was amongst the crowd, and the music had stopped playing midway.

(Iruka and Shizune)

"Iruka are you okay?" Shizune asked him as she muffled her laughter. He was covered in a balloon full of the unknown cream substance. Iruka's hand went up to his head and he took a handful of it. "What are…HEY!" Shizune yelled as Iruka shoved it in her face. Most of it went into her mouth but she swallowed it down. "Ooooh, whipped cream." She said delighted.

"And it looks good on you." Iruka laughed. He watched as Shizune went down to the ground and picked up some silly string. She threw it all over his head and tangled him in it. He began to do the same thing to her.

"Hey!" she laughed.

* * *

**  
**

Naruto watched everything happen from the comfort of his chair while the others continued to watch standing. The prank had just finished and most of the room was looking around confused while a handful of people were complaining about being whip creamed.

"That wasn't a real prank." Naruto finally said. "If they had more of those balloons then maybe that would have been better but they just made the dance look like fun."

"He's right." Agreed Sasuke. "It wasn't as good as our prank. They were being nice about this one, especially with the confetti."

"They didn't even use vinegar." Said Neji.

"Yeah and they…hey look! They're over there!" Shikamaru pointed as he saw them all standing in the corner closest by the back door. They all looked over and noticed them all pull down on a streamer. They waited for something to happen.

"Why'd they do that?" Shikamaru asked dumbly.

His question was soon answered. All on the far side of the room fell a bunch of paper. At first no one understood what they were, but after picking them up and reading what was on them it was clear that this was the end of the prank. The entire room began to roar with laughter when they got a chance to see them.

"Those must be the handouts we heard them talking about last night." Commented Neji.

"I'm going to get one." Naruto offered as he got out of his chair to fetch a paper. His friends, who like him were out of the mess that had just happened, stared at Naruto as they sat back in there chairs.

_THUD_

Each of them missed their chair forgetting that when they all shot up out of them they had pushed them back.

"_shit_," cursed Sasuke as they all stood up. "I hope no one saw that."

"NO!" yelled Naruto as he placed a paper in front of Sasuke's face. "They saw THIS instead!" Sasuke's eyes grew huge and his jaw dropped as far as it could.

"What is it?" asked Shikamaru. Naruto gave them both a paper and they did exactly what Sasuke did.

"THIS…IS…HAIR…MAKEUP…GIRLS…" Shikamaru couldn't even get the words out of his mouth. What he was looking at was a huge picture of himself sleeping on a bed…looking like a girl. At the top of the picture read "The KING of Pranks". And on the bottom right corner of Shikamaru's paper was a girly signature that read "Chickamaru".

On the paper Neji was holding was him looking for something while being dressed up as a girl. His said the same thing as Shikamaru's at the top but at the bottom was a signature that read, "Little Miss Hyuuga". His eyes were GLUED to the picture. There he was. Neji Hyuuga…wearing…pigtails.

Sasuke stared at his picture mortified! In it he was taking off the green eye shadow Sakura had put on him. His arm was a little bit blurry. He figured she had her camera or cell phone on record when she got it. On the bottom left corner of his picture was a signature that read, "Suki Uchiha". His great name **Uchiha** was soiled with the retched name _Suki_.

Naruto was completely embarrassed with his picture except you almost couldn't tell it was him since he was wearing a wig, although it did match his hair color _perfectly_. In his picture he was facing a mirror but was turned looking at the camera. He looked completely oblivious in it, and at the bottom right corner of his picture was a signature that read, "Naruhime" and under that it said in parenthesis, (AKA Betsy).

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAAAAAHAAAAA!" howled Kiba who was walking over with all four pictures. "Well ladies these sure are interesting pictures."

"CAN IT YOU MUT!" Naruto yelled at him. Kiba only shuffled through the pictures more and laughed at each passing one.

"They really are nice! Look at how attractive you all look." He sneered.

"Oh sure, that's not creepy." Shikamaru said. "You being attracted to four boys." Neji smirked at Shikamaru's comment. Kiba looked pissed, and then his face brightened again.

"Hey, maybe these are internet worthy. What do you guys think?" he asked smugly. Neji pulled out his cell phone and flashed a picture at Kiba. It was of him on the ground with Konohamaru on top of him.

"Well what do you think about this one?" Neji asked.

Kiba paled and retreated.

"I knew that picture would come in handy one day." Neji said as he put his phone back into his pocket.

"Great, that's one problem solved." Sasuke said sarcastically. He then flashed them his picture. "Now what do we do about THIS?!"

"Why don't we ask them?" Shikamaru said as Ino, Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten all approached them.

"Hi guys!" Tenten said cheerfully. They all glared at the four girls.

"Okay okay, we know you're mad." Ino said rationalizing with them.

"Really? What would give you that idea?" asked a bitter Sasuke.

"Come on guys." Hinata began to say as she looked at all of them. "Haven't you ever heard of payback's a bitch?"

No response, just a couple of 'hmps'.

"And you know," Sakura said with a smirk. "Our prank was better than yours."

"What!?" They all yelled.

"That was all kid's play!" Shikamaru told them.

"There's no mess anywhere. What you all did was clean fun." Said Naruto.

"Hn, you have a lot to learn about pranking." Sasuke smirked.

The girls smirked at each other. Ino then began to speak.

"Well if it was like your prank then we would have to end the dance now and wouldn't have time to dance." They all thought that she did make a good point, but they were still mad about their masculinity being burned.

"Hey, the music is starting up again." Said Tenten as they all looked over at the dance floor. Everyone was dancing over the mess and no one seemed to care so much about the pictures since most of them were on the floor being danced on.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked him shyly. "Will you still dance with me?"

He gave her his hand and smiled. "There's no way I'd let you dance with anyone else. Just do me a favor. Don't call me Betsy anymore."

"Who's that?!" she laughed as they went back to the dancing floor.

"Well, I guess we shouldn't waste the rest of this night." Shikamaru said as he shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal. Ino squealed with delight and Shikamaru threw her a smirk.

"Come on." He said as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her over to dance. She giggled the whole way over.

"Let's go Tenten." Neji said as he grabbed her hand and went over with his friends. She only smiled in response.

"So Sasuke?" Sakura asked feeling uneasy.

He was still holding the picture in his hand and was still looking at it. He winced at it in disgust. Then his attention was Sakura. She looked at him concerned and worried, but then he did the greatest thing. He dropped the picture and pulled her into a bear hug.

"Come on!" he yelled. "I want to show you off before the night is over."

"I'm so sorry Sasuke!" she told him as a tear of happiness ran down her face.

"Hn. Like that was going to stop me from having a good time. You girls are going to have to do better then that next time." he said as he picked her up bridal style.

"I won't let you down." She said as he carried her over to their friends who were smiling at them.

* * *

**I'm so sorry. I know you want to kill me cause this chapter was really sucky and it took forever to get to you. I'm sorry, i don't know what else to tell you. It is also shorter then most of them, but not the shortest mind you. I really appreciate ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! Each one i read made me feel so INSPIRED TO CONTINUE! I already know what to write for the next chapter...but until then. I'm MEME!**

**P.s i start school in 2 weeks so you know when that happens i'll be updating less and less. CURSE SCHOOL!  
**

* * *


	30. Chapter 30

August 7th

Hanabi had been looking for her phone ever since yesterday at lunch. It never accord to her to call it from her home phone, because she really didn't miss it _that_ much, but with everyone in the house gone, and all her friends on vacation, she felt bored.

Hinata was still at camp, but she would be back later that day. To figure out what time that was exactly, Hanabi reflexively went for her pocket to grab out her cell phone. When she came up empty she let out a groan. She really needed to find it before it became the death of her, and she had nothing better to do. Thinking of all the places she remembered having it she went on a search.

First stop: her bedroom. A place she had already checked again and again, but hell…third time's the charm right?

"So wrong." Hanabi said out loud as she came up, once again, empty. This caused her to pout the way her sister did when she didn't get her way with Hanabi. For the past few weeks Hanabi had found herself doing all the little quirks that Hinata used to do. At first she didn't understand it herself, but then Moegi explained that maybe she missed Hinata more then she thought, and doing things Hinata used to do helped fill her sister's missing place.

Hanabi agreed. She didn't realize it until now, but whenever her sister was away at camp she would miss her. At first she would mope around the house and have a grumpy mood. Then she would find herself waking up in Hinata's bed. Which reminded her…

Second stop to look for her phone: Hinata's bedroom.

When she opened the door it was the way Hinata had left it. Perfect and clean and orderly. Why Hinata felt that her room had to stay clean while she was away made no sense to Hanabi at all. Even Hanabi, being a perfectionist in her everyday life, didn't mind if she left a few things here and there lying around on the ground or out of place in her bedroom.

She walked over to the bed that a maid had already made up after Hanabi had slept in it that morning. She plopped on it with her knees and hopped there while she scanned the room with her eyes. Then she rolled them.

"No way it's in here." She said out loud. "I don't even remember using it in here this morning."

So she rolled off the bed and headed for a place where she _knew_ she had used her phone.

Her father's office.

She let out a sigh of relief. "Of course that's where it is."

On her way through the hallway she paused in front of a large mirror on the wall. Not that she was vein, but she stopped to take in her reflection. Her long brown hair shone nicely, the longer piece of hair that fell down the front of her face, which was usually annoying, was even cooperating with her today. Waving goodbye to her reflection after a good evaluation, Hanabi found the stairs and proceeded down them.

Easily enough, her father's office was down two flights of stairs with the door straight across. As she headed to the door, a thought came into mind. She remembered her father's only rule about his office, one that she never really considered to be a rule until that very moment. His rule was this:

Do not go into his office unless you are summoned, and to especially not go in there when he was not home.

Seeing the door, she remembered that the last time she was there she _was _summoned to see him.

'_How many days ago was that? Let's see today is…Friday so one…two…three… oh six days ago!'_ Hanabi scratched the back of her neck. _'Have I really been that long without my phone?' _Hanabi reached for the doorknob and twisted it, relieved that it wasn't locked, also surprised that it wasn't locked.

Pressing her arm against the door, she pushed it open and let herself in.

The smell of her father stayed behind in the room even when he wasn't home. Cologne, and soap with the undertone of cigars. It wasn't just the scent of her father, but practically every Hyuuga male smelt that way. Which made her wonder if that was the way Neji smelt too. But why did he have cigars on his person in the first place? Wasn't he too young for such things? What was he doing smoking those things at his age? Oh, the next time she saw him, Hanabi was going to give him an earful on the consequences smoking a cigar posed.

Hanabi shook her head. "For being so smart, he sure is dumb." She mumbled to herself as she stepped further into the room.

It was your basic office set up. A Large mahogany desk was the focal point of the room since that's where all the power sat. Behind it were large bookshelves built into the walls with shelves of books that Hanabi was certain her father only had there for appearances sake. Off to the sides were small hand crafted antique tables that held small bonsai trees. They were mostly decorations, but Hinata had told Hanabi that their father trimmed and fertilized them himself. He claimed it to be a perfect stress reliever; when one came under stress they could easily rid themselves of it by tending to a bonsai tree.

He had two of them.

'_His job probably stresses him out twice as much.'_ She asset.

In front of her father's large desk were two chairs placed near each other but with enough personal space. Hanabi walked closer to the one on the right and placed her hands delicately on the wooden back. That's when déjà vu hit her.

'_Wasn't I just…doing this?' _Confused, she walked around the chair and to her father's seat of power. She placed her hand on it. Her right arm turned to gooseflesh.

Years ago, Hinata made it clear to Hanabi that she never wanted to touch her father's chair. With Hiashi in it or not, it was powerful somehow. Hanabi thought that that was stupid and weak for the heir to be thinking. Wouldn't Hinata be sitting in that very same chair one day? So Hanabi, while her father was sitting in it, casually placed her hand on its leather exterior to show to Hinata that it was no big deal.

Her cockiness wasn't a façade at first; she saw her father's chair for what it was. A chair. But once her hand placed down on it, the whole room seemed to disappear. Everything except for her and the part of the chair she touched. It was strange, and the feeling lasted only a few seconds, but Hinata was right. There was something powerful about the chair.

However, Hanabi kept her cool while she looked at Hinata and pretended that the chair had no effect on her.

Now, years later, the chair still sent chills into her body. That was no longer surprising to her, she'd done it many times since then, and the feeling was always the same. Powerful. Just like the person who sat in it.

Her hand lifted off and she rubbed her arm like there was a sudden chill in the room. Hanabi looked at his desk. No papers were out anywhere in a disheveled manner, nor anything out of alignment. Whenever her father left the house he always left his office perfectly neat.

Hanabi rolled her eyes. "So that's where she gets it from." She said to herself referring to Hinata's clean room. Looking back at the desk it, and seeing how her cell wasn't anywhere on it, she wondered if it would be a huge invasion of privacy to look inside one of his drawers.

"Of course it is." She mumbled to herself. "But couldn't it be justified if it were in search of a cell phone? The thing that connects us all together?" she took a firm grip on the top left drawer's handle. _'He'll be mad if he finds out I was in his office. It'll be even __**worse**__ if he finds out I went through his desk!' _Her grasp loosened and only the ends of her fingers were faintly touching the handle now. _'Plus, if I _did_ find my phone and he sees me with it knowing it was in his desk, he'll know what I have done.' _

Her arm came down to her side, and she walked around to the other side of the desk collapsing into a chair. "I better find something to do before I do something I'll regret." She let out a loud breath and stood back up. Immediately the déjà vu it her. "I was just in here yesterday!" she realized. _'Father summoned me down. I came in and kept thinking how he had been acting so strangely lately. Ever since I was here six days ago, that's when he started to act peculiar.' _She sat back down in the chair, crossing her leg as she did. She tried to focus on what had happened the last time she was with her father in his office.

Her brow tightened and she closed her eyes in concentration. _'This is what happened. Okay. He called me down…to discuss school? Yes! About my summer reading, but then his phone rang and…he answered it. I remember seeing how taken aback he was, he wasn't expecting a phone call about Hinata, then they both spoke…and then I heard him say "Neji" in complete surprise. When they were finished talking he didn't move right away. Then he says, "That'll be all Hanabi, thank you." As if we had finished a conversation. I left not thinking anything about it, but the next few days he acted so strangely. I saw him outside a lot. Looking at the flowers, or up at the sky.'_

Hanabi opened her eyes and walked over to one of the windows. Outside, there was a big tree where her father had been ending up recently. He would sit there, a thoughtful expression donning his face, and would look up through the branches. _'What has made you this way, father?'_ Hanabi wondered as her stomach growled.

She didn't know exactly when she began to wander around, but she soon found herself no longer in her father's office and in the kitchen. Their kitchen had recently been remodeled so Hanabi went on a hunt for food. She opened up multiple cabinets before she found where the food was stored. There was a bag of granola sitting next to a bag of M&Ms. Somehow she resisted the candy and took the bag with her on her new search for bowls and yogurt.

Later, while she was eating her snack, she thought about one of the things she saw in the cabinets. Cinnamon Rolls. _'So the house is prepared with Hinata's favorite food. She really is coming back today.' _The thought made Hanabi happy, and she subconsciously ate her food faster. Right as she went to place her bowl in the sink, two things happened that she wasn't expecting.

First, the phone in the kitchen rang. The loud ring, which was probably set to loud so it could be heard over the clamoring in the kitchen, startled her that her bowl fell into the sink with a clatter. Once composed, she went over to the phone to read the caller-i.d. It was a black phone sitting in a receiver that had many buttons. To the right of it was a paper taped to the wall with numbers to the different rooms in the house, and the names of what rooms they were or whose room they were. (Hanabi saw her name next to *10) The phone also worked as a regular phone, Hanabi knew this because when she was hungry, and on her way home, she only had to call her home phone number to have food prepared for her. Although sometimes she got another room. It usually depended on what time of the day it was or who picked up first.

She grabbed the phone off the receiver and looked at the screen. Startled by what she read, she fumbled with the phone in an attempt to not drop it. The phone rang for a second time. Her eyes widened at what she was reading. She wiped the screen and looked again. It rang a third time.

The caller-i.d. showed Hanabi's cell phone number; the second thing she wasn't expecting.

Her heart raced, and she quickly reacted. She pressed the accept button and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" thankfully her voice didn't betray her and she didn't sound the smallest bit shaky.

"Ah good, Hanabi." The voice of her father responded. Relief washed over her at the sound of his voice, and then an icy chill crawled up her spine. _'He knows I was in his office!'_ she mentally screamed.

"F..father." she acknowledged.

"I hope you haven't been too lonely around the house." He said casually. _'Very unlike his phone calls. He usually sounds all business.'_

"Not at all. I've been reading in my room. Light music. I just ate something."

She heard the approval in his voice. "Ah, very good. That's good."

There was a silence. Perhaps an awkward one? Hanabi wasn't sure, but what grabbed her attention was the sound of a car driving in the back ground. She knew he was out, but to call from his car, a place where he spent moments of reflection, was not at all like him. _'Of course, he hasn't really been himself all week long.' _

He cleared his throat. "Anyways. I've called to tell you something."

There was a pause where he intended for her to respond. "Uh…yes?" she asked more lost than ever.

"I'm calling on your phone."

Another pause. Hanabi mentally rolled her eyes. _'Finish your sentences! Why am I supposed to fill in the blank?'_

"Yes, I noticed that."

He let out a sigh, and she could tell he was finally about to get to his point. "I have your phone so you can't call her." He explained. "This way you can't explain to her what I'm about to do."

That surprised Hanabi more than anything. Her eyes opened as wide as plates. She knew which "her" he was referring to, but what was it she wasn't allowed to tell Hinata? In a muffled voice Hanabi could hear her father explain something to his driver.

"Yes, that should be it. Camp whatever-it's-called. Pull in there. Hanabi?" he said back into the phone. The sound of tire on gravel was faint but still audible through the phone. "I need to ask you something. I forgot to check something before I left this morning." Again, another thing so out of character for her father. "Listen carefully." He told her.

She reflexively gulped. She was no longer on the phone with her father, but the man in the chair.

* * *

August 6th

The prank was behind them, or more accurately, under their feet being danced on. Fetti and photos forgotten, nobody wanted to have their last dance of the summer to stop, and it was debatable as to who that concerned more. The girls who were leaving all their camp friends the very next day, or the guys who _weren't _leaving yet and would be going RIGHT back to their regular schedules in the blistering sun. But even with these worries in their heads, it didn't affect the effect that the pounding music had on their bodies.

'_Everyone is dancing like this is the last night of their lives.' _Thought one of the only people who, instead of dancing, was sitting quietly on a fold up chair. _'I can't remember the dance last summer being so…alive! I wonder why that is.' _They looked around at all of the people dancing. There were lots of friends dancing together in groups, but mostly everyone was a couple. '_Looks like their holding tightly to their partner to reserve claim.'_

The music was booming, and everyone was going wild. Each person seemed to have a happy smile on their face and a mask on their head. _'Except that girl managed to put it on her hip.' _The sitting person observed. _ 'Are those decorations on that mask? Light keeps catching off something.'_ They sat up a little more forward and squinted their eyes. _'Oh yes. They all came in with designs on their masks. I remember now. Most people were talking about them and wished they had thought to do that-How surprising what a little glitter can do-But I think everyone was already talking about them before the dance. As a matter of fact…weren't they…oh yes. They were the ones in the accident everyone is still talking about.' _They adjusted themselves properly in their seat and let out a relaxed sigh. _'That seems like years ago let alone mere days.' _(AN: three years *cough*cough*)

One of the dancers in a different group stopped dancing and began flailing her arms around trying to grab somebody's attention. _'Oh! Mine?' _The sitter made a small wave with their hand making the short haired brunette wave more and grin wider. "HEY! Necima! WANNA DANCE WITH US?" shouted the brunette.

Necima pulled back one of her longer strands of blue hair behind her ear. She smiled and politely shook her head no. The brunette girl pouted and danced her way over to the sitting Necima. Before Necima had the chance to groan, the brunette was there. "Aw come on Necima! It's our -last dance, and your pretty dress was made for dancing! HUH! Speaking of _dresses_…have you seen _my _dress?" she asked gesturing to herself. "It's a-"

"BCBG Max Azria one shoulder slinky red eve dress." Necima cut her off._ 'A very __**short **__slinky__red eve dress.' _"We live in the same cabin, Yuki." _'Not to mention you've told everyone in the entire camp!'_

The brunette, Yuki, laughed as she braced both of her hands on Necima's knees, who quickly leaned away at the closeness. "I'm sorry! I forgot!" she laughed. Necima rolled her eyes. She could smell the alcohol coming off Yuki's breath so she didn't blame her for acting so crazy. Yuki wouldn't intentionally drink alcohol, of course, since she preached about how many calories were in liquor and how that would ruin a young girls' body faster than a second helping of dessert. But somehow someone managed to get alcohol into one of the punchbowls causing Yuki, and a lot of other campers, to get drunk. _'I'd tell her, but that could freak her out. It's probably best not to, and she is burning them all off by dancing. So…I suppose that makes up for it.' _

"You should get back to dancing." Necima gestured to the group Yuki had just abandoned. "They're having fun without you."

"Are you sure?" Yuki asked as she began to retreat to her friends. "You look really lonely over here."

"I'm just waiting for someone," Necima assured her. "That is all."

When Yuki arrived back at her group they all turned to look at Necima and gave her an encouraging wave. She politely nodded back at them and then looked up at the streamers on the ceiling. She wished they had lanterns like they did at the first dance. The thought of them made her blush. _'I probably only wish that because…that's when I met him.' _Her blush deepened and she quickly fixed her dress so that it lay perfectly flat. She needed the distraction. _'I can't just sit here blushing over a boy!' _she thought as she fussed with her blue locks and the blue flower pin that pulled back her bangs. Looking back at the dancers for something else that could distract her, Necima noticed the front door open up.

While looking through all the dancing figures she could make out people sneaking out of the dance early. The first few people she saw leave were just outlines, she had no idea who they were, but the last one to leave she would know anywhere._ 'That hair is something no one could miss, even without those unsightly white streaks all through them.' _ She thought with pure malice. _'Kin.' _Whatever she was up to, Necima did not want to know. Getting involved would only ruin her night. So she forgot what she saw, ignored the bad taste in her mouth, and looked back at all the dancers.

As the song ended a new song entwined itself in its ending, and then it played alone. _'Good DJ.'_ Necima approved as her feet lightly tapped to the new song and her eyes swept over the crowd. They quickly landed on something that kept catching the light, only this time it wasn't the glitter from the masks. _'The ribbon in Sakura's hair, how smart. It's green, so it compliments her pink hair.' _She then took notice of the guy Sakura was dancing with. Dark hair. Dark eyes. Dark clothes. Smiling face.

Necima rolled her eyes. _'Hey pretty boy.' _She thought to herself as he spun Sakura in a twirl. Her dress fluttered around her legs beautifully, and the way Sakura did it on her right toe made Necima's heart ache. _'That was perfectly executed! I wonder if she's a dancer.' _ They did it once more, but that was the extent of the dance maneuvers they were pulling. _'That's all they've got?'_ she looked over at Tenten next and was stunned again by the beautiful woman her eyes laid upon.

At the beginning of the dance her hair was set in long curls with diamonds placed here and there. Now her hair, from all the dancing she had done, had loosened and fell into more beachy curls. The diamonds somehow managed to stay in her hair, _'Probably due to a more professional hand putting them in. Tenten doesn't take me to be the type to be so into cosmetology. So I'm guessing it was…'_ she looked over at Ino. Her arms were wildly up in the air and she, along with the guy who had his hands on her hips, while also avoiding the mask that she tied there, were jumping up and down with the beat of the music. Necima felt a mixture of disgust and envy.

"_They definitely don't dance nicely like Sakura and her partner do. Those movements are not at __**all**__ classy, but still, they both look so happy.'_

Ino, although her back was turned to him, had her head turned towards Shikamaru while they danced. She liked how his hands were on her hips pulling her closer to him, but even more was the _way_ they were. His fingers were splayed making the feeling more possessive. Ino wrapped her right hand around his neck and pulled him down into a quick kiss. It was hard to do since they both still continued to dance, and neither of them could get rid of their big smiles. Pulling away, Shikamaru's smile seamed to grow even bigger, if that was even possible. Ino's responding smile only had him more under her spell.

'_They look so in love. I wonder if they've known each other before camp or-'_

"Necima." A voice inquired. She quickly turned to see a cup being held in front of her face. She took the cup and beyond it was the amused face of her "unofficial" date to the dance. He took the seat next to her and nodded at her cup. "I'm sorry it took me so long, but I waited for them to pour fresh punch. Otherwise that would have been filled with alcohol." He explained.

"It was obviously spiked before. Thank you Shino." She took a long drink. It was the only thing she could do before she went right back to looking at his face. The blush from him saying her name held strong and refused to retreat.

"You appeared to really want to dance." He said to her with a knowing smile.

She stared at him confused. "What gave you that impression?"

"The longing way you looked at all the dancers." He told her with a smile. "We could go right back out there once we finish."

"Sure. But actually, I wasn't really looking at everyone dancing. Just one couple in particular."

He made a confused face as he stared back at the crowd. "Who?"

Necima looked back over to the dancers. "This girl I know. Ino. She and…well…maybe it's her boyfriend? They're dancing so intimately and look happy in each others' company that I just assumed they were dating. If I was smiling, then it was because their happiness just rubbed off on me."

"Shikamaru."

Necima looked back at Shino confused. "Shika-what?"

He looked back down at her with another smile. "His name is Shikamaru. I've hung out with him and his friends a couple of times. I can see how watching them makes you happy, but that seems really out of character for him."

"Oh?" she prodded so he would continue.

"Shikamaru's not really one for activity. Actually, within the weeks that I've known him, he seems to like doing nothing at all." He downed the rest of his drink and adjusted his dark glasses. "Any time I would see him and his friends, he was the one who was always lagging behind or sitting down somewhere. Seeing him this happy…it's weird."

She let out a laugh. "That's funny. Seeing Ino that active is basically the norm. I'd in fact be shocked if I saw her miss a single dance this night."

Shino did, as a matter of fact, see Ino sitting down with a bunch of her friends earlier, but he decided not to mention. Looking at her and Shikamaru now made him wonder if they did in fact already know each other from somewhere else. It was possible, but Shino really wasn't invested in knowing. At the moment, he was more interested in being more focused on the girl beside him.

He really liked her for one uncomplicated reason.

Bugs.

_Flashback_

_Not getting hit by anything at the dance seemed, at first, to be a blessing. But now, it was a CURSE. Those who were the lucky ones not to be hit by eggs or, whatever that suspicious liquid was, had to go back to the girls' camp and help clean up the dance hall._

'The "Lucky Ones" he calls it.' _Shino darkly thought as they pulled into the girl's camp. _'Did Kakashi think he was being funny?'_ Shino pinched the top of his nose. It was debatable if he was beginning to get a headache or if he already had one before he left. _

_Kiba never did anything about his clothes. Last night at the dance he was covered nearly head-to-toe in feathers and eggs. When they got back to their cabin Kiba shucked off his clothes and went right into their only shower. Shino didn't care and went to the public ones with most of the other people in his cabin. When he returned, Kiba was already asleep in his bed. But that morning there was an odd odor in the small room that the two of them both shared. Kiba was the first one to react to it yelling how it woke him up. Others in their cabin came into their room complaining that they could smell the stench from their own rooms._

_It was right at that point that Akamaru found Kiba's clothes piled up by their door. Each guy, and possibly the puppy, all vibrated with hate towards Kiba who didn't rinse off his clothes or at least leave them outside like most of the other guys._

'What an idiot.' _Shino had thought as he left to go down to the main office for the bus. _

_They all were boarded on the bus, or so they had thought, when Kakashi took a quick attendance form the list he came up with the night before of all the people not covered in crap. _'I should have considered rolling around on the ground to get out of this mess.' _Shino thought when the bus came to life and began to drive._

"_Kakashi! Isn't the exit the other way?" yelled someone from the front of the bus. _

_Kakashi turned to look at him. "Why yes, it is."_

_Blank stares._

_Kakashi just stared right back. Then the same boy again asked, "Shouldn't we be going…towards it then?"_

"_We just need to pick up a few stragglers. Then we'll be on our way."_

_The whole bus let out a groan. _

"_Whoever they are, I'm making them do half my work!" one boy from the back yelled. The bus then began to yell their agreements. It wasn't an exaggeration for them to be so riled up. The bus smelt __**foul**__, all the windows were down. And now they had to stay in the hot rank bus longer because some people were probably still sleeping? Hell was going to break loose when whoever was late came onto the bus._

_They pulled up to the last cabins in the camp. Everyone immediately recognized them as the nicer cabins lived in by the oldest campers and young camp counselors. But that didn't faze them. Their noses were all they needed to remember why they were all so pissed. _

_Kakashi stood up and raised a curious look at all the boys. "You all know that I'm also in this hot egg rotting bus with you right? That means I'm enduring the same pain as all of you."_

"_JUST GET THEM!" yelled most of the bus._

_Kakashi sweat dropped and proceeded to cabin 117. The bus driver stepped outside the bus and waited by the door. _

_Shino was sitting perfectly silent through all of this. The smell was just as putrid for him as it was for everyone else, but he wasn't bitching about it…out loud that is._

_He pinched the top of his nose and looked at all of the angry guys._

"_Alright!" yelled one from the front. "Who pulled this fucking damn prank?"_

"_Yeah!" agreed the guy next to him. "Seriously, just say who did it."_

_No one answered but everyone looked around. _

"_God!" the first guy yelled as he grabbed a fist full of his hair in frustration. "Just say it! No one will tell! Just own up to it!" _

_Again there was silence. _

"_You know what? Whoever did it? You're a pussy! A fucking god-damn pussy!" he dropped down into his seat. The guy next to him leaned out the window and looked out at the cabin Kakashi had entered._

"_Whatever. I'm killing these assholes as soon as I get the chance."_

"_You better wait in line." an angry voice next to Shino yelled. "I get first dibs since those assholes are keeping me in here!"_

"_Shuddap Yashiro! They're keeping us all in here. And I'M getting first dibs!" _

_More arguments went around the bus to see who would be the one to take out their anger on the people who were making them wait so long. All the yelling only agitated Shino further. If Kakashi didn't come out soon, he might just take out a couple of the guys on the bus himself. _

_But finally the door opened with Kakashi walking outside….alone?_

"_What the hell Kakashi Sensei!" yelled someone from the front leaning out the window. "They aint coming? Who're we waiting for?" he demanded. _

_Kakashi reentered the bus. "Calm down." He all but yawned. "They're just getting dressed. They'll be out shortly."_

_A chorus of knuckle crunching was heard as they all, once again, waited for the people making them wait to come out their front door._

_After a few more minutes of waiting, someone finally walked out. "Here they come!" someone yelled. _

_Shino looked out the window to see none other than Shikamaru. For almost a second Shino wanted to laugh. Of course they were waiting for Shikamaru. He was the laziest person ever! But before Shino could think to offer his help to Shikamaru from all of the other guys on the bus, Sasuke Uchiha emerged next. _

_Everyone on the bus gulped. Their hatred quickly diminishing at the sight of him, and all of it gone when Neji Hyuuga stepped out with Naruto Uzumaki right behind him. Shino forgot about the smell for a minute while he focused on the four taking their time to the bus, as if they were the ones waiting for it to come and pick them up. He narrowed his eyes at them. Then he pinched the top of his nose as he looked back at the people in the bus. _

_They were all in their seats, arms crossed and looking anywhere but towards the front of the bus. Shino couldn't believe it. _'What a disgrace.' _He thought with disgust as he looked at all the spineless boys near him._ 'Talking a big game…nothing to back it up with…' _he watched as the four entered the bus and walked to the back where the dirtiest seats were. They all sat in a seat, each looking agitated. _'…but…like the bug kingdom, size is most respected.'

"_I could…still take em' I bet." Shino heard Yashiro mumble from the seat across the aisle. _

_With the bus driver back in his seat, the bus roared to life and they were all _finally_ on their way out of their camp. It was a lot shorter than any of them had remembered, and once the bus had opened its doors they all hurriedly walked off it. _

_The first breath Shino took he treasured immediately. Even though it was a hot day out, and the air was dry, it didn't reek of spoiled eggs. Also he had finally decided, the headache that was forming was definitely born from Kiba's clothes, nurtured by the hot rotting bus, educated by the lateness of those assholes, and about to have its first birthday party in the dancing hall._

_He lightly groaned. _'I need an aspirin.' _Pinching the top of his nose he proceeded to the dancing hall along with the rest of the "Lucky Ones". The only thing that could make his headache even more unbearable would be if someone were to-_

"_HEY HINATA!" shouted Naruto who, unfortunately for Shino, was only five feet away from him. Shino's hands quickly flew to his skull in pain. His headache would only get worse if __someone__ were to __yell__ by him! And Naruto's obnoxious yell began to make the headache hatch out of Shino's skull. _

'That lunatic! Someone ought'a put a muzzle on his-'

"_HINATA I WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" yelled the voice of Neji who, like Naruto, was close behind Shino. Now his headache was fully hatched and it began to snack on all of his senses! It made him twitch madly, and worse, his teeth grind. _

_He turned towards the ingrates behind him, prepared to do what was necessary to get them quiet, but they were all gone and in a far off distance. _

"…_." Shino wanted to die. _'It's official…I hate them.' _And he walked into the dancing hall only to find it worse than he remembered. _

"_Are we all in here yet?" Kakashi asked from the front of the group of boys. People were still walking in so they had to wait. Shino looked around at the dancing hall and what a mess it had become. He was actually surprised to see that there were girls already cleaning up. Some were wiping egg off the walls and others were picking up trash from the floor. Mostly the prank had attacked the left side of the room, the back of the room, and the middle of the room. There wasn't much to be done to the front by the doors where they were standing or the far right where Shino was last night since only feathers, and what people tracked around, were there. _

"…_and we managed to get you medical masks, but the smell is better with them on…"_

_Kakashi was talking but Shino simply tuned him out. He just wanted to clean so they could leave as soon as possible._

"…_not enough so you all are going to have to fight for them unfortunately…"_

_That got Shino's attention immediately. He looked at Kakashi with determination. He would be one of the ones getting a mask, even if he had to pry it out of somebody's dead fingers._

_Later, as he watched three people fight over the last mask, Uchiha, Uzumaki, Hyuuga, and Nara walked in. Shino was sure he was the only one witnessing their lateness, and it pissed him off that they all thought they could take their time into the dance hall like they took their time to the bus. _'Those assholes.' _He walked to a broom and went to work where some other guys were sweeping._

"_Kakashi!" yelled Asuma Sensei who had just walked in. "I've got more masks for you."_

"_Oh…good. Now there are enough for everyone."_

_Shino's face cracked. He had to force himself to the front just to make sure that he had a mask. Now the four bastards lucked out and still ended up getting masks anyway. _'How infuriating!' _His sweeping became more aggressive, which was very unlike Shino. Kakashi even stopped and raised an eyebrow at him, then slowly backed away. Even he could sense the killing intent Shino had, even without seeing his eyes or face._

_An Hour Later_

_Shino was calmer and now he was helping scrub the walls with a rag and a hot bucket of soapy water. He still hated the "Nara-chiha Hyuuga-maki Nuisance", a name he came up with to describe ultimate hate, but he held it all in with his Aburame Poise. And their poise was more legendary than the Hyuuga Calm. That put a small smile on his face. He was finally starting to feel better…until…_

"_KYAA! A Spider!" yelled a girl far off to his right. "It was trying to get in my hair! KYA!"_

"_Tch, calm down." Snapped a girl with four spiky ponytails. "Just kill it."_

"_EW! Temari you kill it! Kill it!" _

_Temari looked repulsed. "I'm not touching it! God! I'm going over there!" she declared as she took her bucket across the hall. The other girl quickly followed her leaving her own bucket behind._

_Shino looked for the spider that they were seeing, and finally saw a black spider, bigger than he expected, coming down a rope of web from one of the lanterns dangling above. It was going straight down towards the bucket of water. _

_Shino placed his stuff down and went to its rescue but stopped when he noticed a girl with a blue hair go for it first. She held out a dust pan above the bucket and waited for it to fall, her arms shaking as she did. Her face looked squeamish and as the spider landed on the dustpan, she let out a scared squeak. Shino wondered if she was planning on killing it or not, but figured she wouldn't have saved it from water if she were planning on killing it another way._

'So what is she doing?'

_The blue haired girl kept the dustpan as far away from her body as her arms would allow. She was so scared of the bug that she looked like she was lost and couldn't remember what way the door was. When Shino saw her eyes finally find it, she slowly walked towards it, not trying to jostle the spider, and she kept eyeing it like it was about to jump at her. _'It probably won't…'

_Shino could no longer just watch and decided to help the poor girl out. He walked over towards her slow progressing body, and tried not to startle her so she wouldn't freak out. So he walked further out of her so she would see his approaching body, but even though he was sure she saw him, she didn't acknowledge him and kept staring at the spider._

"_Excuse me." Shino began to say._

"_Just walk around behind me. Don't get in front of me." She told Shino as she stared at the bug. He stood and watched her continue her small shuffling feet forward. _

"_Why?" he asked._

_Her face tightened in fear, but she still didn't look up at him. "I don't want this spider to jump out."_

_Shino looked at her blankly. He couldn't figure her out. Scared of a bug but trying to save it? It went against the grain somehow. He wasn't used to people acting this way._

"_Perhaps, I can help?"_

"_No, thank you. I don't want it killed." She had finally passed Shino and was only so much closer to the door. He stared at her with both his eyebrows up in surprise. That was probably the girl at her rudest. He followed her slowly and thanked his superior height since he could see over her shoulder without craning his neck. _

_The spider, he noticed, was just an ordinary spider but not at its usual small size. The blue haired girl, clearly still grossed out, kept her eyes on it anyway. When it moved its leg once she inhaled a sharp breath and leaned her body away from the dustpan. It was so anomalous to Shino. A person being so repulsed by a bug, but trying to save it. He let his grin stretch out knowing it couldn't be seen with the mask on his face. He hadn't smiled in a while, it felt good. _

"_I needed that." He said on a small laugh. _

"_I beg your pardon?" asked the girl. Her voice strict and her face reflecting what Shino would see on his teachers. Eyebrows raised in a no-nonsense manner. _

"_I said…I didn't want to kill it. _I'll_ take it outside…if you want me to."_

_She looked immediately relieved, and her head bobbed a thankful nod. As soon as it was out of her hands she made a noise that Shino connected with having the "willies". _

"_Oh gosh! I'm so brave!" she said on a nervous laugh. "Oh! I'll get the door for you!" Faster than Shino would have imagined, considering she was walking at glaciers pace a few minutes ago, she was at the door holding it open for him. Shino followed her and they both walked around the side of the building to find a safe place to deposit the little bug. _

_Seeing a bush, Shino carefully dumped the spider in his hand and let it walk to one of the branches._

"_I can't believe you put it in your hand!" the girl yelled in disbelief. _

"_When it comes to bugs, I am no stranger." Shino told her as he held out the dustpan. "I believe this belongs to you."_

_She grabbed it by the handle. "I hope you don't think little of me for not touching it."_

_That was absurd to Shino. The situation fate had put her in seemed very, for lack of a better word, heroic to him. She saved the life of an insect, and she was clearly afraid of it. He could not put into words his appreciation, or respect, that he felt for her._

"_Not at all. Most people are afraid of spiders."_

"_Oh, I have no favoritism. I'm scared of all insects!" she giggled nervously. _

_Shino stared at her amazed. She only became more interesting to him. _

_The rest of their cleanup they spent with each other. Mostly talking about their camps, and how brutally unfair it was that they, the ones who were clean, had to clean up the mess. "They're probably just hedging their bets." She told Shino. "Whoever pulled the prank would be clean, so they round up all the clean people and have them clean up the mess. It reminds me quite a lot of 'Spartacus', only we aren't slaves and we did not try to take the blame."_

"_You're using the word 'slave' quite loosely." He said motioning to the scrubbing they were both doing. _

_The blue haired girl laughed. "You're right." she put her cloth back in her bucket of water. Some of it sloshed out to the floor but she continued to scrub. _

"_You both are doing first-rate team work." Said the voice of Kakashi from behind. They both turned to look at him. "Keep it up." He said with a thumbs-up and walked away. _

"_That man…" blue haired girl said under her breath. "He caught me trying to cover myself in feathers once I saw the Seneis taking names down of the people who weren't a mess." She admitted. Shino smirked under his mask. It was something he had only thought to do, but was amazed that she had tried to accomplish it. "I know that sounds lazy, but I really didn't want to miss swim practice. It's hard to get out of a routine."_

"_I understand." _

"_Um…by the way. Does that man…" her voice became very quiet, and her tone made it sound like she was about to confess a sin. Shino leaned in closer to hear her better. "…does he always…have on that black mask?"_

"_No one has ever questioned him about it." Shino told her. They both looked over at him as he stood next Asuma Sensei and pointed at the fans making hand gestures like something was falling. Shino wouldn't be the one to ask Kakashi Sensei about his mask, since he didn't want anyone asking why he always wore his dark specs. That…was definitely something he didn't want to share. _

_The part of the wall they worked on was finally clean, so they moved down further to where more eggs, feathers, and odd colored liquid were. Unfortunately, Shino slipped in a puddle of water and fell to the ground._

"_Nara-chiha Hyuuga-maki!" he swore when he banged his knee hard on the ground._

"_HUH! You alright?"_

"_I'm fine." Shino sat on the ground, avoiding where it was wet, and looked at his knee. He hit it right on a nerve, and he couldn't bend it without grimacing. He ripped off his mask, but quickly wished he hadn't. The smell made his situation worse, and his eyes water. _'Nara-chiha Hyuuga-maki!'_ he mentally swore. He took off his glasses, and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, however, his hands were wet so his glasses slid from his grip to the ground. _

_Shino let out a groan and ran his hands through his hair; everything bad from the day came crashing down on him at once. He rested his forehead on his knees and closed his eyes, trying hard not to breathe. The hall was nowhere near clean, and would probably take another day to do. So he'd be back tomorrow most likely. _'Just great.' _He inwardly complained. Kiba had their cabin smelling only half as bad as the dancing hall he was in, The Nara-chiha-Hyuuga-maki Nuisance thought they were too good to do anything, _'They'd think they were the damn lucky charms the way they go about everything.' _He had to go back home on that same damn bus that smelt like this place. He'd have to come back to this same place! His life…it sucked. _

_A gentle pressure on his right shoulder reminded him he was not alone. He looked up completely forgetting the blue haired girl, and when he saw her face, he also noticed how nice her grey eyes were. She was holding something out to him. Her face was blushing. Shino took his glasses back from her blindly._

"_Thanks." He told her as he continued to stare._

"_No problem." She replied staring right back, her blush growing deeper._

'This girl…she…'

"_Necima?" asked a voice. _

_Standing above them, because Shino was sitting and Necima was kneeling next to him, was Asuma Sensei. "I didn't see you here. You didn't get hit by anything?" he asked impressed._

"_No, sensei." She told him evenly. Looking back at Shino with a teasing smile she added, "I was "lucky"." That got him to smirk. _

_Asuma ran his hand through his hair looking upset. "I'm sorry that you're here. Really, we just didn't know who pulled the prank…so by asking everyone who wasn't hit…"_

"_I understand, Asuma Sensei." _

_His smile was full of anguish and regret. "Look…" he made sure no one else was around them. "If we don't finish this today, and I'm not entirely so certain that we will, why don't you just not show up tomorrow. I know _you _wouldn't have done this. I'll take care of everything. You won't get into trouble." _

_Her spirits seemed to lift up. "That's kind of you! Thank you Sensei." _

_He waved his hand at her as he turned away. "No problem. Just don't tell anybody alright?"_

_Necima let out a sigh and sat right next to Shino. "That was lucky of you." He told her, glasses back on his face. _

"_Yes. It was very nice of him to consider my swimming."_

"_You must be a very serious swimmer." She looked up at the ceiling and back at Shino with a smile._

"_Very serious."_

_Shino smiled at her response. "Then the next time I see you will be at the dance."_

_Necima blushed. "Yes. I suppose that's right."_

_There was silence so heavy between them that Necima had to look away in order to hide her burning cheeks. For a while they just sat together and watched as the people around them continued to clean, none of them noticing the two just sitting and watching. Shino was very aware of his right arm at that moment, because Necima was sitting on that side of him. He tried to distract himself by looking over at the Nara-chiha Hyuuga-maki Nuisance. For some reason, even though they had masks on, they seemed really smug. Shikamaru in particular was looking really happy. _

"…_hey." Shino mumbled. Necima looked back at him. "My name is Shino."_

_At first she was confused, but then she smiled feeling silly for never introducing herself. "It's been a pleasure to meet you. I'm Necima."_

_They both smiled and stood up simultaneously. "Necima." She blushed. He was liking that. "Would you consider being my date to the very next dance?" Her reaction was what he had hoped for. Confused. _

"_Why?" she asked._

_He made the distance between them smaller and looked down into her grey eyes, smiling. "Because I wish I had met you yesterday."_

_Her face turned red, and even Shino could tell that he was blushing. He had never been so bold in his life, but it was worth it to see her reaction. She twisted the end of her shirt nervously and looked down at her feet, obviously out of her element._

"…_yes…" she finally mumbled. "…I'll consider it…"_

_End Flashback _

Finally dancing with Shino, after a quick cool down, was somehow more refreshing than the punch. No longer was she sitting alone, but expressing herself in a way she only felt when she swam.

Totally, wildly, free!

Movement in every direction. The bob and the flow of the crowd was like the bob and the flow of the water. Her inner-self was more than happy to partake in this new activity, and it was mostly thanks to Shino. Usually, Necima would participate only in the dances when she was in a group of friends. Shino opened up a whole new way to let herself go! It wasn't just Necima who could tell, but anyone who watched her dancing.

"You just love taking me out of my comfort zone…don't you?" asked Shino.

"_Your _comfort zone?" Necima laughed. "I was happy being a wall flower moments ago." Shino laughed at her lie, she laughed along with him. He spun her around once and saw her grey eyes turn into a tantalizing silver.

Holding both of her hands, Shino brought her closer. "You're far from a wallflower." He said just above a whisper.

"WOOOO! SHINO'S GOT GAAAME!"

Looking up Shino stared at the amused eyes of Kiba.

The music was loud, so not everyone heard, but the groups of people dancing near them all stopped and stared.

"_Kiba_." Shino warned with his tone. Said boy threw his head back and let out a wild howl of laughter, a few others joined in. If Shino was embarrassed, he didn't show it. But, through his dark classes he glared daggers at Kiba, and if looks could kill, the Inuzuka would have been six feet under.

"Re_laaaax _man!" Kiba said putting his hand on Shino's shoulder. "Introduce me already!" he smiled his puppy-dog smile at Necima waiting to be introduced. Necima looked at him apprehensively then towards the unmoving Shino.

She cautiously extended her hand out to Kiba, still sneaking glances at Shino, and politely introduced herself. "I'm Necima, and you must be Shino's cabin-mate, Kiba."

"Oh!" Kiba exclaimed with mock shock. "Shino spoke about me? I hope nothing bad."

"whoever said we were talking about you, you cocky sonavabi-"

Kiba quickly interrupted Shino by grabbing both of Necima's hands excitedly. "I have to ask you a question!" he yelled as his smile grew bigger. She only gaped at him like a fish. Not knowing what to expect, or if Shino would help her out, she gave a small nod for Kiba to continue. It seemed to make him happier that she was complying. "Do you think you can tell me who looks better?"

"_What_?" Both Shino and Necima said at once. They looked at each other with their mouths agape. Whatever they were expecting him to ask, it was definitely a thousand miles in the different direction. "Um…_who_?" Necima continued to ask.

Kiba put his arm around her shoulders and turned towards a group of people. With his free hand he pointed to, while also shocking Necima into silence, Tenten. "Do you know her? That's Tenten."

"Tenten." She managed. She nodded her head yes.

"Okay. Does she look better then that hotty over _there_?" he asked as he twisted her body around to point at someone else. Necima was expecting to see another girl beyond Kiba's index finger, but to her complete horror, he was pointing at a boy! She knew the boy too. She had seen Rock Lee at dances before, but not looking like that!

'_Spiky hair? Rock Lee? And his shirt is implying…oh my gosh! I can barely look at him!' _She turned away in shock right into the arms of Shino. "That can't be the same Lee that _I_ know." She declared to them. "I've never seen him look like that before."

"You mean hotter than, Tenten, _riiight_?"

Shino hit Kiba upside the head. "What's gotten into you?"

"Ah! JEEZE!" he yelled rubbing his head. "Didn't I tell you? It's a contest."

Shino lifted an eyebrow at Kiba, Necima straightening out of his arms. "Contest?"

"Right, _ow_, we're trying to see who gets the most feedback from their drastic hair change. And I'm-damn it Shino you really hit me hard- I'm placing bets."

"And you're betting on, Lee. Am I correct?"

"Yeah!" Kiba laughed. "And my man is gunna win!"

"What's he going to win, Kiba?" a new voice asked. They all turned to see Kakashi-always-present-when-you-don't-want-him-near-Sensei. "Care to explain?"

* * *

She was having a great time, dancing club had prepared her well (score!), but she couldn't help but feel concerned for the reserved Necima. She didn't know the guy Shino, who she was dancing with, but Kiba sure did when he shouted out that he had "game".

"I hope Necima isn't embarrassed." Hinata told Naruto as they watched Kiba wrap his arm around Necima.

Naruto shrugged. "Aah, Kiba can be annoying, but…" he began to say.

"But…?" Hinata prompted.

"No that's it. Kiba can be annoying." He laughed. Hinata smiled and then let out a laugh herself.

"Is Kiba pointing at you?" they both heard Tenten ask Neji. Looking over, they saw Neji look both annoyed and confused, as he looked in Kiba's direction. "I _want_ to say no…" _'Cause if he's pointing at her I'll kill him.'_

Naruto disagreed with them. "No, look. He's pointing at Lee. He must have been looking for him."

"But he was pointing at someone over here first." Hinata said more to herself than anyone else. She looked from Lee to Tenten, and back again. That's when something tugged at her brain! _'These two things have something in common…but…what is it?'_ She then looked from Tenten to Lee and then to Kiba, who was talking to Kakashi. "When did Kakashi get there?"

The three looked over again to, indeed, see Kakashi Sensei talking with Kiba and looking over at all of them. Kiba was laughing, and waving his arms around as he spoke with Kakashi, who was nodding his head in understanding as he looked again from the group to Kiba and then to Lee.

"This feels weird." Tenten commented as she rubbed her arms. "Does anyone else feel like they're being tattled on?"

"Now that you mention it…I do feel like I'm being talked about." Said Hinata as she rubbed her arms too.

"Let's just go over there and ask what they're saying." Naruto said as he took one step forward. However, there was no need to go any further since Kiba and Kakashi began to walk over to them.

Noticing approaching figures, Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Sakura all stopped dancing and watched as Kakashi assessed the group.

"Hello, everyone." He smiled. Neji was ready for him to get to the point.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. Kakashi's face went from a gentle politeness to utter confusion.

"Something wrong? What could be wrong? I only came over to see how you were all…alright. I heard about your little contest." He confessed when he saw their disbelieving stares.

Sasuke, standing with his right arm around Sakura's waist, dug his left hand through his hair. "What are you talking about, Kakashi?" he asked uninterested.

"Kiba here just informed me that-"

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Ino and Hinata yelled simultaneously. Ino continued alone, "We have to see who has the better reaction!"

"Tenten or Lee!" Hinata finished.

Sakura's eyes popped wide opened. Her hands clenched into fists and she shook them excitedly. "I forgot all about that!" she yelled excitedly, jumping almost out of Sasuke's grasp. "Do we still have time? Can we still do it?"

"Of COURSE we have time!" declared Ino. "Let's do this!"

Kiba put his thumb to his chest. "I already started." He said smugly.

Three gasps were heard. "What did you find?" all three girls asked excitedly.

"Hold on! HOLD on!" yelled Shikamaru. He put both his hands on his head and tried to shake off everything he had just heard. "What's going on here? What are Kiba and Kakashi talking about? And how do you all know about it?" he took a deep breath. "Could someone…just…en-_lighten_ those of us in the dark?"

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed. "I don't get it. Hinata? What are you all talking about?"

"Well…it's about Tenten's hair…" she began to explain.

"She looks amazing!" Ino quickly interjected, giving Tenten a little nudge with her elbow.

Tenten blushed at the compliment and hip-bumped Ino right back. Neji, with his arm already around her shoulders, gave her a tight squeeze. Lifting her head to look at his eyes, she and Neji had a silent conversation where he said nothing but flattering things to her and she replied with modest protests.

"Tenten _always_ looks amazing, Ino." Sakura said winking at Hinata. "Go ahead." she said so Hinata would continue.

"She decided this ONE TIME she would wear it down, and so Lee decided he would do his hair differently since she was."

"Modern day chivalry." Ino sighed.

"So then we thought it'd be fun to see who got the better reaction. Tenten's loose locks, or Lee's suave spikes."

"Is that all?" asked Kakashi. He turned towards Kiba. "because…I was under the impression that this was for money."

Hinata shook her head. "No Kakashi Sensei. No money at all."

Ino sounded unhappy when she added, "Just a boring gentlemen's bet." Shikamaru and Sasuke raised a surprised eyebrow at her, then looked back at Hinata, who shrugged.

"It's true." She told them. "But I didn't think it was _boring_, Ino." She said sounding dispirited. "It was just fun, and locked Lee into having us doing his hair since he heard it would be a "competition"."

Neji looked impressed. "That was clever."

"Ah? What was clever there, Neji?" asked Gai Sensei.

"Getting Lee to do a competition." Neji replied without thinking. He didn't realize he had done anything wrong, until he saw Kakashi slap his hand to his forehead. And before he could turn around to rephrase what he said…it was too late.

Gai clenched his two fists and punched the air and yelled, "COMPETITIOOOOOON?"

"What the _hell_?" Ino covered her ears since she was standing right next to him, Shikamaru managed to cover one.

"Where did he even come from?" yelled Shikamaru.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Gai…"

"YOU AND ME KAKASHI! RIIIIGHT NOW! WHAT ARE THE RULES! OH! THE FIRE OF YOUTH IS B_URRRR_NIN." Fire burned in his eyes and smoke came from his ears. Gai spun around nearly dancing with joy at the sound of a competition. Everyone backed away ten paces so they weren't hit by one of his floundering arms…_or_ to be associated with him.

Naruto looked over at Neji. "Way'ta go, Neji. Why couldn't you watch what you were saying?"

Neji glared at him. "I didn't know that was Gai asking me a question." He defended. They watched as Kakashi tried to calm Gai down, but almost to no avail. Sakura couldn't believe the situation, but Sasuke acted bored since he was so used to it.

"Don't worry…in a minute they'll settle this with some rock-paper-scissors. Hopefully this doesn't ruin the night." _'Oh! Maybe this ruined her night!'_ Sasuke quickly looked at Sakura who didn't appear to be upset. After all, it was there last day they got to be together. If she was even the smallest bit unhappy, he'd do anything in his power to make her better.

"No Sasuke." Sakura smiled. "This night has been so great! I don't want my summer with you to end."

He couldn't take it anymore. Several times he tried to hint to her, he…an Uchiha, that he wanted to see her more. Not just during the summer, but throughout the year as well. And he wanted to call her and get to know her better. He never thought that when it came to girls he'd have to work so hard, but she was making this difficult for him.

So he decided to swallow his pride. Shake his head of anything he thought his friends would say, and do something that he never would have imagined because…well…he'd never met anyone like Sakura. And she was the only one of her kind.

"Sa…Sakura?" he asked with a stronger voice. _'Aw, damn…'_

Hearing the small stammer in his voice, Sakura raised an eyebrow and looked at Sasuke who seemed to be _attempting_ to look at her. "Uh, yes?"

"Sakura…dance with Rock Lee right now or I'll kill you."

"_WHAAA?_ Temari?"

* * *

SO i updated chapters 3,4,and 5. not big drastic changes but if you're a naruhina fan then the way they meet is lil different in chapter 3 and Nejiten has gotten a LOT better in chapter 4. but chapter 4 is a lOT longer so i give it another read if your interested in seeing how the beginning of the story is different.

If the end of this chapter isnt good i'm SORRY but i'm so tired and wanted to send it in but i just kept writing and didnt know where to stop...so i just STOPPED! LOL

OH and thank you for all the reviews and to all the people who sent me person emails and the threats YES LORD THE THREATS i love you all so so much. i couldnt keep writing without any of you the readers and you the reviewers. you all make me a better writer.

and SORRY about the 3 year hiatus. but will you trust me on one thing? if i had written anything then, i probably would have killed everyone off. not to be a downer, but i was going through some hard times...let's just say i now know how it feels to be lied to and cheated on, and i found out who my real friends are and they are so precious to me.

ALSO my computer within the past 2 and a half years kept crashing and crashing each and every time i wrote parts of my chapter. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT? i just don't know. but i take everything as a sign? so i'm glad i never wrote this chapter till now. WOOT! CHAPTER 30!

Hope you enjoyed.

This is MEME.


End file.
